After All
by Majestrix
Summary: HarryOC Chpt. 40: The rescue of Mahari is underway, and Daphne and everyone else of rank in the DA really has to step forward. During this time of reorganization trust is tantamount, but at times old rivalries die hard.
1. It Rained

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock, the numbers too bleary to make out. Groping on his nightstand to reach his glasses, he pushes them over the edge, a tinkling noise that jerked him awake.

"Stupid glasses…" he muttered, leaned back onto his pillow, opting instead to push the clock so close to his eyes that he was finally able to make out the time. 3:31 in the morning. Pushing the offensive object away, Harry sighed loudly and buried his head in the pillow, knowing sleep was no longer an option. Fully awake, he lay on his back, and looked at the ceiling with unfocused vision.

Thoughts came unbidden to the forefront, and Harry screwed his face up in concentration, intent on not letting a single memory slip through. They were more insistent now… the dreams of what happened in his last year at Hogwarts mingling with other horrific times in his life.

One night it would be Cedric's death, and the overwhelming feeling of helplessness, watching the lifeless eyes of his fellow student stare back at him. Other times it was Cho, and her inability to reconcile her interest in Harry with her grief over Cedric. Then there was Sirius, who was snatched so quickly; Harry began to wonder if he would ever properly feel his absence.

His life had simply become too much to comprehend. The reason he kept waking up every morning eluded him, and the strength of his friends, kept him from going insane. Maybe he was already insane, but didn't know it… The thought faded as soon as he'd said it. He was too important to go insane. There were things he had to do… and he had to be sane until he did it. Afterwards, he could check himself into a loony bin.

The wind blew briefly over his cover, which he had kicked off in the summer heat of early evening, and the surprisingly cool early morn had him shivering. There were clouds in the small patch of sky he could see through his bedroom window, angry fat things that smelled of rain and the inescapable Dursleys. Harry didn't have an umbrella, and both asking for one and stealing one from Dudley proved to be too much trouble than it was worth for some alone time.

He was grateful for the time to reflect, without someone sitting across from him, expecting something. A story… a reaction… anything. He didn't have anything else to give right now. Maybe that made him selfish, but he just wanted to remember Sirius without everyone around. The best thing for him right now was to be alone, and perhaps make some decisions on his own for once.

And that thought brought him to Albus Dumbledore. The man responsible for quite literally saving him from the clutches of evil. But the man inspired so many different emotions within Harry that he didn't know what to think about him. The knowledge of all he told him at the end of term was confusing, robbing him of his indignation against the world, and putting it squarely on the shoulders of a man that he depended on more than anyone, other than Sirius.

Who knew that your whole world could come crashing down because of a few assumptions, spared feelings, and doubt? The challenges Harry knew he was soon to face almost overwhelmed him, and the people he knew loved him in one way or another pulled him from the cliff of insanity.

Stinging tears appeared in his eyes, and he blinked them away, finally sitting up in the dark. Hedwig was in her cage, hooting softly as she saw that Harry was awake. She snuggled back down and dozed again, apparently awoken by his sudden and early rising.

Smiling softly Harry pulled on his robe, walking around his trunk and stepping over his strewn about broom grooming kit and various books he had taken from Hermione, because he promised that he would study over the summer. Glancing out the window, he passed by it to his dresser, but stopped and came back.

Two moving vans were at the house next door, and a crew was busy quickly transporting the furniture into the house. Harry did not know that the Ellsworth's had moved… guess it had happened while he was away at school. The scene held his interest for a while, watching interesting furniture being carried in quickly to avoid the rain.

The sky lit up in a quick lightning show, and Harry could make out the words "Transatlantic Movers" on the side of one of the trucks closest to him. Transatlantic… they must have moved here from America. His curiosity was peaked as he leaned against the window, the cool pane relaxing his aching head, his scar numb.

A teenager who looked about two years older than Harry darted outside, waving at a car that pulled into the driveway. It was a late model car, but he didn't know what it was, definitely not from England. A door opened and a dog came bounding out of the back seat, tail wagging furiously as it tried to jump into the teen's arms. They laughed and rolled around on the lawn until the kid slapped a leash on the dog's collar, and led it inside.

Next a man and another teenager, this one a girl, stepped from the car. He couldn't tell what anyone looked like, the clouds moving in to obscure the light of the moon and he not wearing his glasses. A thunderclap later rain started to pour, and the movers, who were done in the nick of time, pulled away, leaving the family to walk inside of their new home.

Harry stood there watching, his forehead leaning against the window for some minutes, curiosity gradually beset by an aching tiredness in his brain and body. Yawning, half glad that his prediction of no sleep was wrong, he fell back into the bed without taking off his robe, and fell asleep.

Chapter 1

Harry found himself, for once, left alone by the Dursleys. Their usual morning tirade was transformed into a long diatribe as to why Harry would never measure up to "their Dudders", and why he should formulate himself to be more like their son. Harry never said anything, and there wasn't even a need to rein in a temper. He just felt nothing. The words just floated over his head and through his body, not affecting him in any way.

Suddenly, Harry put down his cracked drinking glass and pushed his chair back from the table, picking up his dishes and heading into the kitchen. "And where do you think you're going?" Uncle Vernon asked, glaring at him from behind his ridiculous mustache.

"Out."

"Vernon." Aunt Petunia shook her head quickly, patting her husband on the arm. "Just let him go." Her unusually subdued voice, and the way she stopped her husband from interrogating him didn't escape his attention. He washed his chipped plate and cracked glass and put them in the cabinet reserved for him, and walked out, the eyes of his Aunt the only ones that didn't watch him leave.

He closed the door behind him, the summer's heat drying the earth out from the early morning shower. The only way you could tell it had ever rained was the shiny grass and the heavy smell of water in the air. Harry didn't know where he was going, personally the need to leave the house had become so unbearable that he just decided to leave without any actual plan.

No muggle money in his procession, and the lack of knowledge of what to do with it and where to do it at on this morning crashed on him, and shoulders slumped, headed for the park at the end of Privet Drive.

At this time of day there was no one here, the equipment still wet. Harry liked the fact that he didn't have to see anyone here either, as if nature was telling him it was alright to be alone. But apparently that wasn't the case.

After wiping of a swing to sit on and daydream, he blinked at the shadow that was cast over him. "Hello. Am I intruding?" She asked, smiling hesitantly. He stood up quickly, caught off guard and screaming at himself to release the want that he held firmly in his hand, but hadn't brandished.

"Uh… no. Public park and all…" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks. Come on Eno!" She said, urging the Labrador at her feet to action. Taking off the leash, the dog bolted and commenced running around, the fresh air and puddles too much for it to stand.

"Eno?" Harry asked, watching the dog chase after pigeons unused to being perused.

"Means gift in Nigerian. I was given her as a gift on my birthday, and that's what she's been for the last six years." Harry looked at her really for the first time, hearing a catch in her voice. The girl was an inch taller than he was, and that was probably due to the boots she was wearing. Her jeans were black and they flared out over her boots, a star print stitched over the flare and up the sides until it reached her knees. A black velvet peasant tank top and a large moonstone pendent sat atop cocoa skin.

Her mouth was turned up in a slight smile, and her eyes were a startling grey. Her hair was picked up by the breeze, the bulk of it hanging down her back in a thick wave. Overall, it was safe to say she was pretty. Harry realized he was staring and turned away, face burning. "Sorry." He muttered.

"For what? I'm flattered. It's not everyday that a girl get ogled." She laughed and sat down in the swing next to him.

"Don't…" He trailed off… his eyes wide in horror as she sat down in a swing full of water.

"Oh!" She said quietly, eyes wide as Harry's as she lifted herself gingerly. Water dripped from her bottom, and some ran down her slender legs, darkening her black pants. "That was brilliant."

Harry's shoulders shook with the pressure of not laughing. The look on his face was cross between constipation and diarrhea, with no bathroom in sight. The girl closed her eyes and nodded her head. "You can laugh."

Harry's laughter exploded like a sharp crack across the park, startling Eno, causing him to bound back towards his owner, muddy from paws to nose. He couldn't stop laughing, leaning against the chains of the swig to keep himself from falling into the puddle that was below him. He laughed long and loud, and when it was done he trailed off feebly, wiping his eyes in the first moment of genuine mirth in who knows how long.

"I'm sorry… it's just so funny." He gasped out, clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Well can I get your name since you're laughing at me? I mean, I can't insult you properly if I don't know your name." She joked, grimly wiping off the excess water from her bum.

"It's Harry. Harry Potter." He said, standing up and extending his hand. She looked at him and smiled back, a pleasant smile on a pretty face.

" Mahari." She shook his hand, while shaking her head.

"What?" He asked her. She shrugged and dropped his hand.

"Because by now I probably would have made up some excuse as to why I have to extricate myself from this introduction, seeing that I've embarrassed myself to no end."

"It's alright. I almost did it myself." Harry said good-naturedly. Mahari smiled and shrugged.

"That's life." She smiled and whistled, calling back Eno, who once deemed the situation okay, ran off to terrorize the birds. "Well, Harry, it was nice to meet you. I'm going to go home, wash off some of this embarrassment and change my clothes. Want to hang out?"

Harry's heart thumped into a painful rhythm as he considered her offer. It wasn't as if Ron or Hermione were here to keep him company, and while the letters and the pictures helped stave off absolute loneliness, he still was without companionship. "Sure, why not?" He said, more to himself than to Mahari.

"Great! I live at 3 Privet Drive." She said, clipping the leash back onto her dog's collar.

"So it was your family who just moved in next door!" Harry said, smiling at his good fortune.

"So it was you who was watching us from your bedroom window." She teased, watching the look of horror spread across his face.

"You saw me?"

"No, I just saw someone at a window during the lightning. I'm glad you're not a creep like I thought you were before." She smiled and started walking away. "Meet met at my house in an hour. We can get to know each other over some food. I for one am starving." At the mention of the word food, Harry's stomach had growled to life, reminding him that not only did he skip the rest of breakfast; he was given unsweetened oatmeal along with Dudley to help with his diet. It looked like undigested vomit in a plate, no less.

"That'd be brilliant!" He said, standing up as she was backing away, pulling on Eno's leash. A confused look crossed her face before she worked out what he was saying.

"Oh, okay, cool!" Mahari waved and turned, now fighting to stay upright against an enthusiastic Eno. Harry watched them progress further down the street, and finally allowed himself to express the grin he held in ever since he had been invited to "hang out".

There was someone finally on the block that at least appeared to be his own age, and was fun and funny. And bloody beautiful actually… Harry stepped over a puddle, the sun shining down on his shoulders, and for the first time in a while, he was looking forward to a day on Privet Drive.


	2. Relax

Harry rang the doorbell, heart pounding. This had to be the first muggle home he actually expected to enjoy himself in. He heard Eno bark, and he smiled as the door opened. It faltered slightly as he realized it wasn't Mahari. "Who are you?" It was the older teenager he saw, her brother perhaps.

He was built like the Weasley twins, all legs and arms, except two shades darker than his sister. Grey eyes stared at him interestedly, his hair long as well, pulled back in a conservative ponytail. "Um… I'm Harry Potter."

"Right! The dude Mahari met. Come on in." He burst into a brilliant smile and pulled Harry bodily into the house. "Sorry about that. We had some annoying asses come by and introduce themselves. I had to make sure we were clear that we didn't want to be friends with them." He had a voice, while wasn't loud, seem to fill the air around them.

"Sure, that's right expected." They both stood around awkwardly, sort of swinging their hands and looking at anything else besides each other with the interest of the desperate.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tedros." He held out his hand, grateful for something to talk about.

"Harry, but I already said that." They laughed a little and it died off quickly.

"Why don't we go into the living room? I'll check and see if Mahari is done yet." Harry's eyebrow wrinkled, as he looked around for a clock.

"She told me an hour… and I am ten minutes late." Tedros snorted and shook his head.

"My sister has the worse grip on time. I've never seen anything like it. Like I said, I'll go check and see if she'll be ready soon. Feel free to make yourself at home." He walked out the doorway and jumped up the stairs quickly.

Make yourself at home… that wasn't what he wanted to do, because that meant he couldn't touch anything, he couldn't sit down on anything, and he couldn't stand on the carpet in one place for too long, because he would wear a hole in it and where would he get the money to replace it _thank_ you very much…

Harry looked around, smiling. Their furniture was modern, with African influences. On the mantle was an overflow of pictures not yet arranged. He picked up a few, because some were right on the edge, teetering slightly.

One picture was definitely a young Mahari and Tedros, jumping off of a cliff into a river. The other was of a man, most likely their father, with a woman who looked just like Mahari.

"That's my mother and father. They met when they were in college." Harry turned around; surprised he didn't hear her walk behind him.

"Sorry. These were about to slip." He said apologetically, hastily putting them back on the mantle. She smiled and picked up her parents picture.

"Thanks then. I would have been upset if they were broken." Mahari traced the frame of the picture lovingly, lost in her own world. And as suddenly as she became introspective, she placed the picture down and turned to Harry, a bright smile. "Well, I made us some lunch. I thought we could watch some movies and stuff our faces. How does that sound?"

Harry smiled, stomach clenched painfully. "That sounds brilliant actually." She smiled and led him out of the living, down the hall to the den. Harry was amazed at how differently someone could decorate their house and live on Privet Drive. Everyone on Privet Drive essentially had the same parlor. Stiff chairs, stuffy pictures, and no fun to be had in them.

But Mahari's parlor was welcoming and inviting. Eno was in his basket, reclining in the sun that had come out, and was sprawled under the window. The television in the corner dominated the room, and there was a slightly threadbare couch along a wall, three beanbag chairs sitting in the middle of the floor. A whole bookshelf was dedicated to holding movies, and a small table finished up the ensemble, which was laden with food.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I played it safe. I'm a vegetarian, so forgive me, there's no meat in this whole house." She smiled apologetically. On the table were a pizza, taco salad, and a bowl of fresh cherries. Three plates and silverware were sitting next to the dishes, ready to use.

"Hey Peanut!" Tedros stuck his head into the den, jacket on his arm. "I'm going to have to go out. The embassy wants me to pick up some stuff for Dad."

"You're not staying for lunch? Who is going to eat all of this?" Mahari wailed. Tedros smiled and gestured towards Harry.

"Oh please, the way you eat? And the way he's eyeing the food, I don't think leftovers will be a problem." He laughed, as Harry looked guilty, Mahari rolling her eyes.

"Don't listen to him. I like a guy with a healthy appetite. Please, help yourself." And Harry did, taking a little of everything because every dish was a tad foreign. Mahari on the other hand, loaded her plate down with all she could carry, and grabbed the whole bowl of cherries and brought it over to the beanbags in front of the television. Leaning over, she punched a dent in the beanbag next her and smiled. "Have a seat."

Harry sat down and sank into the slightly lumpy chair and precariously balanced his food and his dignity. Settling in, he smiled. Interesting furniture indeed. "So what are we going to watch?" He asked, popping a cherry into his mouth.

"I don't know. We'll have to figure out something on DVD because the satellite dish hasn't been installed yet. I'm sorry, if I don't get my shows I don't know what I'll do. Thank goodness I have most of their seasons on DVD."

Harry didn't know what she was talking about, so he just pushed some salad into his mouth and nodded. "Wow, this is better than I thought!" He said, looking at his food as if he didn't believe it was vegetarian.

"Lemme guess. You thought that all vegetarians ate was salads." He shrugged.

"And carrots." She laughed and shook her head.

"I don't even like carrots. They make me puke."

"I'll remember that for future reference." Harry laughed as Mahari laughed again. It was weird, his usual hang-ups didn't apply here… he was just Harry.

"Good. Now you'll have to pick the movie. I supplied the munchies." She pointed to the bookshelf. "Science fiction and fantasy are the first three shelves, action adventure are the next two shelves, and comedy are the bottom two shelves."

"What no romance?" He teased as he hauled himself out of the beanbag. Mahari snorted.

"Please. I like my romance in the real world. I watch fantastic stuff on screen. Pick something you haven't seen." Harry smirked as he turned back to look at the titles. That wouldn't be hard. He never had a chance to go to the movies, and what movies he had seen were woefully out of date.

"How about this?" He pulled the case off of the shelf. Mahari shook her head, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm sorry, saw that the night before." He shrugged and put it back on the shelf, just picking at random. He had no idea what he was picking up. Mahari looked at him shrewdly, noticing his confused body language. "Hey, why don't we just talk for a while, and then we can watch a double feature. I have a few ideas for later."

Harry nearly collapsed with relief. He felt as if he was asked to perform a potion in front of Snape butt naked. "Sure. That's sounds lovely." He landed heavily on his seat and picked up his plate, shoveling more food into his mouth. Mahari smiled and nodded to herself.

"Alright. We can ask each other random questions. I do this with everyone I meet. You are obligated to answer the question, but the rule is, you can refuse to answer two. Only two or you have to do something really evil… of course that's left to the discretion of the person asking the questions." She smiled evilly.

"Does that apply to you as well?" Harry asked, slightly thrilled, and on the other hand terrified. What would she ask? What would he say for that matter?

"Of course. It wouldn't be fair if it was just you. Alright, and as a gesture of good will, I'm going to let you go first. You ask a question, and then I get to ask a question." Mahari put her plate down and rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Alright… what's your favorite color?" He asked lamely, not sure how to start. Mahari snorted and shrugged.

"Okay… silver." She frowned slightly, thinking of what to ask.

"What's your favorite color?" Better to start off easy.

"Red or Gold."

"Choose one." Harry hesitated.

"Gold." Mahari nodded.

"Good. Shoot."

"Where did you move from?" Harry asked the question he wanted to know ever since he heard her speak.

"I'm from Bayshore, Long Island. New York." She clarified to Harry's confused look. "My turn… do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked.

"Just Tedros. Do you have a girlfriend?" Harry opened his mouth and shut it, thinking about Cho.

"I guess not." Mahari cocked her head to the side, looking at him through her hair.

"That doesn't sound too definite, does it?"

"Lets just say, I just recently received clear signals from myself that it was no longer a possibility." Mahari nodded.

"I see. So it didn't progress desire then?" Harry shook his head.

"If I recall correctly, someone said that only one question can be asked, and since you asked the last one, that makes it my turn, doesn't it?" Mahari laughed and shrugged.

"If you say so. Go right ahead."

"What does your parents do?"

"My father is an American Diplomat, and my mother doesn't do anything." Harry frowned.

"What do you mean, doesn't do anything? I find it hard to believe that anyone in your family would be lazy." Harry watch Mahari smile wanly, leaning back in her beanbag.

"You're right. My mother is dead. My turn." Harry immediately felt a pang of embarrassment. He'd stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Mahari…" He started before she cut him off.

"Don't. You didn't know." He nodded miserably.

"My parents are dead too." Mahari looked at him and sighed.

"It sucks, but more so for you. At least I have my Dad."

"Yeah. I live with my aunt and my uncle."

"I'm guessing you don't like them too much." Harry looked up, surprised.

"What makes you say that?" Mahari shrugged.

"Because you didn't say "but". When something bad happens, but for right now you're good… you say "but". You didn't." Harry struggled with something inside and he won… or lost depending on which way you looked at it.

"Yeah… I don't get along with them too well." The last bit of his food sat on his plate, forgotten, his appetite gone for the day. Mahari put down the bowl of cherries, trying to take the red stain off of her fingertips.

"We all have our battles we're fighting. But they're not forever." Harry nodded. "So when did it happen?"

"Loads of years ago." She nodded. "How about you?"

"About 10 months ago." Mahari laughed, but there was no joy in it. "I could tell you the minutes and seconds if you wanted me too." Harry closed his eyes briefly, realizing he could do the same for Sirius. She stood up, throwing off the heavy mood that clung to the air. "Let's not talk about this. Want to see my room?"

"Um… that'd be great." Mahari grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of the parlor and into the hall, up the stairs, and to the last door on the right. It was a huge room, with a bed, dresser, and desk. A flat panel monitor stood on top of the desk, and a blue and silver stereo system sat perched atop her dresser. A rock song was playing quietly, giving the room a lived in feel although just previously unoccupied.

"This is my sanctuary. I come here to zone out in front of my computer, listen to music, and look out the window when I so feel like it." Boxes were stacked up in the corner, empty.

"You've unpacked already?" Mahari turned to where he was looking and nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't go to sleep last night. I can't sleep when it rains."

_In my dreams I'm dying all the time_

_As I wake its kaleidoscopic mind_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to lie_

_So this is goodbye_

"Who sings this song?" He asked, lyrics arousing his interest. Mahari thought briefly.

"Moby." I have the CD. I'll burn you a copy." Harry shook his head.

"That's alright. I haven't a player for it." She looked at him strangely and shrugged.

"Alright. You can feel free to come over any time you want and listen to it then. Or better yet," she smiled and walked over to her desk, picking up her Discman and handed it to him. "You can use this for a while. I don't use it much, and that way you can listen to the whole CD."

"I couldn't…" Harry said, pushing the device back into her arms, shaking his head. He felt uneasy about taking something of hers. He had just met her earlier that day… although it felt as if he had known her for ages.

"Couldn't what? You're not stealing it! Take it. I mean, you can't keep it… but you can use it. Hey, if I need it back, or if I suspect you're planning on running away with it to Bali or something I know where you live."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked finally, the question on his lips for the past hour and a half. Mahari smiled and shrugged.

"You looked as if you could use someone being nice to you." He hardened, putting the device back onto her desk.

"Oh, so you pity me?" He asked, arms crossing his chest. Mahari sighed and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, is that what I said? I swear I was there when I said what I said. I'm so glad you're here Harry, because I would have sworn in court that I said something totally different." She turned to him and held out her hands in surrender. "What do you want me to say? Of course I don't pity you. I don't know you well enough to pity you. Should I?"

"No!" Harry said defensively. He didn't want her pity, because it would ruin the wonderful time he was having.

"Good, because I don't have any. Sorry." She said without dropping her eyes from his gaze. Harry looked away first, and Mahari acted as if it never happened. "When my bookshelf gets here, it's going to line this entire wall." She pointed to a bare wall.

"How many books do you have?" Harry asked, looking at how far out her arms was.

"Well… I'd say about 1500. Mostly fantasy and science fiction, with non fiction thrown in there too of course." She turned to her desk, which was freakishly neat compared to Harry's room at the moment. "And this baby my father picked up for me for being such a good sport when I left all my friends behind. Never let anyone tell you that blackmail cannot enrich your life." They both laughed slightly.

"Which one is your closet?" Harry asked, pointing at two doors, one door next to the desk on the other side of the bedroom door, and a door that was on the wall near Mahari's bed.

"That one." She pointed to the one next to the desk. "Seeing as to how I'm the only girl in the house, I got the largest bedroom, which meant I have my own bathroom." Mahari hastily closed the door, smiling. "Sorry, can't go in there. Remnants of this morning still on the floor."

"You should see my room. You'd have thought a tornado had plowed through." Harry shrugged as Mahari sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what? That I want you to sit on my bed? Well, seeing as to how my chairs haven't arrived yet, and you're looking more awkward the longer you stand there, yes, I want you to sit on my bed." Harry sat down gingerly. He didn't remember one time he had sat on a girl's bed. "Why are you so antsy?" Mahari asked, looking at him strangely.

"Well, I don't know."

"I'm not going to seduce you, you know." Harry looked at her and laughed slightly.

"No, I guess not."

"You're damn right. I mean, I have to get to know you first." She pulled off her shoes, which were now sandals, and pulled her feet up onto her bed. "I'm not going to bite Harry."

"I know… it's just hard for me to make friends." He confessed.

"You want to be my friend?" Mahari asked happily.

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"What do you mean, pretty sure?" She asked playfully.

"Well, once the background check comes back clean, we can move at a faster pace." He teased.

"Oh, I'm so glad. Do you need my social security number? DNA? Please, in any way that I can be of service, let me know." She giggled, stifling a laugh. Mahari suddenly stopped, looking at his forehead. "Lay back." She ordered.

"What?" Harry felt apprehensive. He always knew when someone was looking at his scar.

"Lie back." She repeated, moving closer to him. Against his better judgment, he did.


	3. Simple Complications

Harry did as he was told, and Mahari leaned over him, pushing his unruly hair away from his forehead. He knew it. Sooner or later, everyone was looking at the scar. "Football injury." He lied, wondering why she wasn't saying anything.

"That's soccer right?" She said absently, leaning further over Harry's face to get a closer look at his forehead.

"Um… right…" Harry trailed off, upon realizing he could see considerable cleavage, Mahari's moonstone necklace dangling right on the tip of his nose. She traced it lightly, and Harry gave a light hiss.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, looking down at his face. He shook his head. Harry didn't know what to think about the feeling that coursed through his body when she touched his scar… even lightly. It was definitely the opposite of Voldermort. It was pleasurable… "It's sensitive?"

"You could say that." He managed to croak, the fact that a beautiful girl was perched above him with her hands in his hair was strangely removed from his mind, and he patiently waited until Mahari's curiosity was satiated.

"You have nice hair Harry." She paused and smiled, looking at the hair in her hands. "That's homophonic."

"If you say so." He looked at her shirt, a white starched blouse with a triangle collar, quite modest if you weren't leaning over someone's head. Then you could see almost right down the shirt.

"And a very cool scar." She released him and sat up. "Would you like to see mine? I got one when I had my appendix removed." This was a first… he was never asked to see anyone else's scar.

"Sure." Harry's eyes widened as Mahari lifted her shirt to her ribcage, revealing a perfectly smooth abdomen, with a 2-inch scar on the side.

"Normally they're not so big, but the doctor sneezed, and his knife slipped." Harry looked up at her face in horror and she shrugged. "Hey, I was under some heavy drugs, so I didn't care. I mean, it's just a scar, not who I am." For the second time he felt as if Mahari's words had a double meaning.

"Can I touch it?" He asked, leaning over towards her.

"Sure." Harry's finger came in contact with her skin and she jumped slightly. "Your hands are cold." She shivered, leaning back against her pillows as Harry leaned over to get a closer look. The scar was ragged, and it was raised and shiny, three shades lighter than the surrounding skin.

"Does it ever hurt?"

"Only when it rains for some reason. That's why I can't sleep." Harry sat up and smiled.

"Wicked." He looked outside her window, and noticed the clouds were rolling back in again. It was dark… "What time is it!" Harry jumped up, looking around wildly for a clock. One was mounted on the wall above the bedroom door. It read eight o'clock. "Oh bugger…"

"What? What's wrong?" Mahari stood up, worried. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and grimaced.

"I'm supposed to be at supper."

"Well, you just lost track of time, that's all. You live right next door. It shouldn't be a big deal, should it?" She asked.

"I have to go." He bolted from the room, and down the stairs.

"Bye Harry!" Mahari ran out to the hall, leaning over the railing, just in time to see him run out the door.

Uncle Vernon met him at the door. "Where have you been!" He asked, face purple. Harry took a step back onto the stoop, surprised and startled. Vernon grabbed his tee shirt and pulled him in, loathe having a row on his front porch with the whole neighborhood privy.

"I was next door. I lost track of time!" Harry said, trying to defend himself. Vernon shook him violently, and Harry bit his lip to keep from socking him.

"Don't lie to me. Your kind doesn't socialize in polite society. And who on Privet Drive would want you in their home?" He hissed. Before Harry could answer the doorbell rang.

Vernon pushed Harry further into the hall, hiding him with his enormous girth and opened the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

Mahari smiled and held out her hand. "Hello, you must be Harry's uncle. He's told me so many wonderful things about your family."

"Are you one of his freaky friends? If so, you're not wanted here!" Vernon bellowed, about to close the door in her face. Mahari stuck her booted foot in the doorjamb, and shook her head.

"A friend, yes. Freaky? No. I've just come to give Harry this. He left this at my house." She handed over her Discman. "I'll be going now." Removing her foot, she stepped off of the small porch, into the just starting rain. Vernon closed the door and turned back to Harry, who was for once, glad to be hiding behind his uncle.

"I told you the truth." He said sullenly, looking at the carpet. Vernon's face turned another shade of purple and snarled.

"Well, she must be a freak, just like you. I told you once your kind started moving in, then the Prime Minister himself will be trying to get rid of the lot of ya." He spat. Harry noticed he was still holding Mahari's device.

"Can I have that? She meant that for me." Vernon looked down, and shook his head.

"Are you serious boy? You're to go straight to your room. I think you've caused enough trouble for today." Harry looked up, eyes livid.

"Alright then. I guess I'll go write my letter. Then quite a few of my "lot" will be coming to see how you're treating me."

"Vernon!" Petunia scrabbled out of the dining room when she heard the last words. "Don't let them come here. Just give him his toy. It won't hurt anything, and we'll just keep him in his room for the next two days. How's that sound?" She simpered, smoothing his collar around the bull neck that it hardly fit.

Vernon threw the discman at Harry, who caught it just after it hit his chest. Quiddich had definitely paid off. He stood there, waiting. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to your room, and I don't want to see you for the next two days. That's no meals, and no friends."

"Fine." Harry launched himself up the stairs, squeezing past Dudley's bulk to get to his room. He closed the door, and a second later he heard the lock slide on the other side. He was trapped yet again. Grateful that he ate a large amount of food at Mahari's house, he put the discman down on his trunk and kicked off his shoes, changing for bed.

The lightning outside was seriously trying to compete with itself, rain coming down in buckets, not being able to see the lawn outside. His room was stuffy, and it didn't help that Hedwig was stuck inside all day, the droppings coming from her cage were almost unbearable.

He opened her cage and she fluttered appreciatively, taking flight and landing on his dresser. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the mess on the bottom of her cage. "_Sourify_." It's surprising what you'll remember after trauma… The cage was clean and the smell was infinitely better, but he opened his window to circulate air, just in time to get hit by a small rock. "OW!" He said, looking at the small pebble that landed on his windowsill.

"Harry!" He leaned out of the window to see who would be calling his name from the lawn. It was Mahari.

"Hey…"

"I just wanted to make sure you got my discman. If you didn't, then I was going to come back and get it." Harry's head was getting wet, and the rain was running off of the roof and straight into his collar.

"Yeah, I got it." In more ways than one. It was interesting, trying to yell and whisper at the same time.

"Good. I'm going inside, because I don't know if you realize this, but it's raining." Harry grinned in spite of himself.

"Would you fancy that?" He chuckled as she threw up a wave and ran into her house. Harry pulled his head in and pulled off his shirt, the rain soaking his hair and neck. Using the shirt to towel off his head, he threw it in the corner and looking around his room, he sighed. He really should clean, unpack some, and try to make the next couple of days bearable.

Opting instead for the bed, he stripped down to his boxers and fell onto his already unmade bed, eyes closing tiredly. What a day… Pulling off his glasses, he threw a book at the light, and it was dark in Harry's room.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" Harry yelled, bolting up in his bed, disoriented. The last of the dream he couldn't remember fizzled from his brain, and the rush of energy brought on by his fear, receded like the adrenaline. He fell back on his pillow until he realized that the pecking noise he heard in his dream was real.

Harry hastily pushed on his glasses and looked at the window. Mahari was smiling and waving… hang on! He was on the second floor! Forgetting his state of undress, he rushed over to the window and heaved it open as far as it would go. "Mahari? What in bloody hell are you doing?" He asked, pulling her in. Mahari smiled and shrugged.

"I knocked and knocked. No one answered. Your aunt and uncle are out apparently. So why didn't you answer the door?" Harry shook his head.

"I guess I didn't hear you knock."

"Yeah, you were knocked out good." She looked down at his boxers and quickly looked back up, staring at a spot somewhere over his right shoulder. "Well, I'm going to go out into the hallway until you're dressed…" Walking over to his bedroom door, she tugged on it, finding it locked.

"Um…"

"It's locked." Harry said lamely, looking around desperately for the robe he threw across the room just yesterday.

"Really? Thanks Harry…" She frowned as she looked at the doorknob. "How are you supposed to open this thing?"

Harry could have smacked himself. How was he going to explain this one? "Um…" He said, abandoning his search for his robe. Walking over to her, he took her hand off of the door and steered her towards the window. "No time for that now, let's get you out of here before anyone wonders why you're in my bedroom with me in my undies." Mahari shook her head and spun out of Harry's grasp.

"Wait a second hon… did they lock you in here?" She asked, eyes blazing.

"No." He lied, not quite looking at her. She nodded and crossed her arms.

"Then unlock the door." Mahari glared at the side of Harry's face as he looked everywhere except at her.

"It's not that simple." She nodded again and looked out the window.

"Sure it is. But you won't let it. Goodbye Harry." Mahari climbed out of the window as quickly as she came in. Harry frowned at the sudden turn of events.

"Mahari? Mahari!" He poked his head out of his window, but she had already reached the ground, walking out of the Dursley's front yard and into her own. She didn't look back as he repeatedly called her name, and the slam she gave her front door sounded as if it was just for him. What in bloody hell was she so upset for?


	4. Consequences and Repercussions

Harry didn't understand why it was bothering him so much. He didn't know her that well, and it wasn't as if her opinion mattered. Some things you didn't fight against because, well, what was the point? And who the hell is she to just come and make snap judgments about his life? She didn't know anything about his situation.

Funny. He began thinking about his life as a "situation". That couldn't be healthy. It was two days after Mahari climbed out of his window, and seemingly out of his life. But it didn't matter. He had only known her for one day, and although it hurt his chest at times to know that she wasn't happy with him, it was an irrational moment.

Hedwig flew through Harry's still open window (half hoping that Mahari would climb through again), and deposited some letters on his bed, hooting softly at the completion of her errand. Harry smiled and gave her an owl treat as she landed on his forearm, and he walked her back over to her cage so she could drink and rest.

Looking through the letters, he was happy to see that he had a small parcel from Ron and Ginny, Hermione had written him, and Lupin sent him an envelope as well. Picking up some parchment, he grabbed a quill and shoved them both into the back pocket of his oversized jeans, put his wand in the other back pocket, and walked downstairs. Harry had already cleaned the kitchen from where breakfast had been committed, and he was left alone until supper.

Walking out of the house, his eyes glanced over to Mahari's, but they slid away again. What would he say exactly? "I've decided to stop fighting it after all these years?" Shaking his head, he headed to the park.

It was a warm day, and the light flannel that Harry had donned before leaving the house seemed to be too much, the sun beating down as if it had something to prove after the bout of bad weather that paraded through for a couple of days. Stripping down to his white tee shirt, he smiled grimly. At least puberty had been generous with him.

Quiddich and fighting for his life gave him long, lean muscles that made him walk with an ease of the unconcerned, for he really was when there wasn't a threat. His hair had grown longer, and he didn't bother trying to cut it as long as it stayed out of his eyes and covered his scar that was all he asked. He was taller too, but not nearly as tall as Ron, who was like a beanpole that ate and had red hair.

Turning the corner, his self-inspection froze slightly as he surveyed the area. The park was clear of people, as far as he could see, only half the park privy to his sight at his position. Coming closer, his stomach sunk with dread. He should have stayed home.

Dudley and his gang had someone in their little circle, tormenting them and pushing them around slightly. They were so caught up in their prey that they didn't see Harry pull up.

"Tormenting 10 year olds again eh Dudders?" Harry spat, shoving his fat cousin out of the way so he could see the poor kid who was so entertaining. He stopped, and blinked. It was Mahari.

Anger bubbled up Harry's body like he had never felt before. Years of indignities and unkindness from Dudley focused themselves to a point and Harry reared back and punched him with all his might.

A smack of fist against flesh rang through the air as Dudley hit the ground with a solid "thump". His crew looked at him in shock, and then at Harry, whose eyes were alight with a menacing glare. Mahari unclenched her fist, about to punch the boy closest to her when they all scattered.

"Are you alright?" He asked, coming over to her and checking to see if she was fine. She nodded. Her hair was mussed and she had a slight abrasion on her cheek, which made Harry clench his jaw hard to keep from going back over to Dudley and kicking him hard in the ribs. "Who did this to you?"

"The one on the ground." She said shakily. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed and started again. "He said he didn't know why I hung out with someone like you… a freak like you." Mahari closed her eyes and sighed. "He said that I should hang out with him and his friends since I'm so pretty. Told me he could get me things… anything I wanted." Harry snorted at that comment. "Yeah, I told him I could buy myself anything I wanted, and he slapped me." She laughed softly and Harry blinked, uncomprehending.

"He did what?" He said lowly, not noticing his hand reaching for his wand. Any hex, anything would be too good for him.

"Nothing important. Let's just go to my house, okay?" Mahari asked, taking his hand a second before he pulled out his wand and pulled him away from Dudley, who was still out. They didn't talk about anything on the way back to her house, and Harry had everything under the sun he wanted to say… but his mouth seemed to have a lock on it.

Mahari started piecing things together, first after meeting Dudley officially. She had seen him in the hall, on the stairs, staring at her with lust and little else in his eyes… but she didn't know he was like that. It was hard to believe that Harry and Dudley were cousins, let alone related in the least.

Her door came up, and they both stood on the sidewalk, looking at her house. She noticed her father's car and her brother's car was gone… that meant that the house was empty. "Harry…"

"Yeah?" He couldn't bring himself to look at her again.

"Would you come in with me? I don't want to be alone, and if I am, I'll break things I don't feel like replacing." Harry looked up and nodded.

"Sure. Of course." She smiled gratefully and took his hand, leading up to her door.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Mahari complained as Harry asked her for the umpteenth time was she all right.

"It just looks bad."

"Please, I've got worse in Equestrian. No worries, I'm fine. Besides, I was one step from giving at least four of them a lesson they'd never forget before you showed up." They were in Mahari's room again, and she smiled, perched on her bed. Harry was leaning against her desk, just looking at her. "Stop that."

"I can't help it. If I don't look at you, I'll start thinking about my cousin. I have half a mind to go back down there and give him another piece of my mind." Harry said grimly. Mahari smiled.

"You mean your foot."

"Same difference." She laughed and stood, giving him a hug.

"Harry, I'm sorry I was mad at you for the past few days." He smiled and awkwardly put his arms around her waist. Mahari was shaking slightly, and the felt even worse. He just met her a few days ago, and it was already looking like she was better off not knowing him.

"It's alright, I guess." She pulled back and smiled, looking into his eyes. Grey stared at green until Harry pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry again." He blurted out, and the spell was broken.

Mahari smiled and shook her head, stepping further out of his arms. "You keep saying that. Stop." She blushed, pushing her hair off of her shoulders. "Since you're my hero, why don't I whip you up some lunch? I for one, am starving." Harry's stomach growled again in response.

"That'd be brilliant.'

Harry made it back to his house without seeing Dudley, Vernon and Petunia sitting in the living room watching the evening news. His stomach bubbled and he groaned softly. Harry didn't understand why he ate so much at Mahari's house. After the salad, five or six sandwiches with a variety of fixings, he managed to eat a whole pint of soy ice cream. It didn't taste like regular ice cream, but it had chocolate and peanut butter in it.

The late evening was turning into night, and Harry didn't bother to come downstairs, the light fading in his room as he drowsed, comfortable for the first time in a while. Mahari came to his thoughts unbidden, and he mused on the girl.

They laughed about everything that day, had a mini food fight, and proceeded to watch four movies back to back. They sat in silence for stretches of time, no need to talk. He enjoyed that, not having to talk. Harry was brought out of his reverie briefly as he heard the front door slam.

Words were being exchanged downstairs, Dudley was home. Hedwig hooted quietly, and he could have sworn he saw her roll her eyes. Closing his own, he started to drift to sleep when the door to his bedroom was almost ripped off of its hinges.

Harry's eyes flew open as Vernon crossed the small distance to his bed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Did you think you would get away with it!" He bellowed, shaking him roughly.

"Get away with what?" Harry scrabbled off of the bed, being led by his neck to the middle of the room.

"You attacked Dudley with your… your _thing_." He said it low, almost a growl, and Harry frowned and struggled to get out of his uncle's iron grip.

"I didn't! I punched him!" Vernon roared again and delivered a stinging backhand.

"Don't lie to me boy!" Harry winced as his hair was caught and he was pulled back. Another slap to his face sent him reeling towards his bed, hitting the side and falling to the floor. Vernon kicked him in his side once, the air screaming out of Harry's lungs as he recoiled in pain.

"He was tormenting a friend of mine! She's a girl!" Harry managed to get out, winded and holding his ribs as he struggled to his knees. Vernon slapped him again, and he sank down to the floor, the taste of blood in his mouth as he spat out the warm liquid.

"Dudley would never do anything like that!" Harry gasped as his uncle picked him up by the hair, and grabbing his neck and squeezing. Harry couldn't breathe, and his glasses had come off in the fight. Vernon brought his lividly purple face close to his, and he breathed the words into his face. "Give me an excuse to kill you, boy. You can't write freaky letters to your strange friends if you're dead."

Harry grappled at Vernon's hands around his throat, and seconds later he was dropped to the ground, coughing and gasping to breathe. With blurry vision he watched his uncle walk to his door. "There are to be no meals, no calls, no friends until you realize your place in this family. You ungrateful twit." The door slammed and Hedwig hooted loudly, puffing up her feathers and picking at her lock. If the cage weren't closed, she would have been on Uncle Vernon in a second.

Pulling himself to his feet, Harry winced and doubled back over. His ribs must be bruised, because they didn't feel broken. The room swam threateningly, and Harry stumbled to the window, spitting out another mouthful of blood.

'Great. A wonderful end to my day.' He thought, placing himself gingerly on the edge of his bed. Lying back, he closed his eyes and rested.

Harry wasn't sure when he realized someone else was in his room, but he opened his eyes and jumped up, ready to fight or flee. The pain in his side flamed horribly, and he groaned as he sat back down. Cooling hands pushed him gently back, and his eyes focused poorly on the person who was leaning over him. Long raven hair spilled over a shoulder, hitting his pillow, and the scent of vanilla came to his nose.

"What are you doing here Mahari?" He croaked, feeling slightly dizzy. She sighed and pushed his glasses onto his nose. The world reasserted itself into focus, and a worried Mahari stared down at him.

"I was worried about you. I climbed over when I saw you left your window open… what happened?" She asked, sitting beside him. Harry shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Nothing." Mahari snorted.

"Nothing doesn't leave you a horrible hand print shaped bruise on your cheek. And it doesn't give you bruises on your neck either." She pulled his collar back gently, the purplish color fading slightly, alarmingly red around the edges.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said firmly, opting to keep his eyes closed. He didn't want to see Mahari's face, and the headache reduced itself to a dull roar when his eyes were closed.

"It was because of me, wasn't it." Mahari didn't ask a question because she knew. She just wanted verbal confirmation from Harry so she could feel really bad.

"No." He lied.

"Yes it was. Harry, you have to tell somebody!" She hissed, brushing some hair from off of his forehead. His scar stood out against his pale skin, and she closed her eyes briefly. She didn't like seeing her friends hurting because of her.

"I'm alright." Harry said quietly. She didn't know that he had to stay there, where his protection was…

"If this is what you call alright, I hate to see when you're down and out." Harry smiled, ignoring the numb feeling his cheek had. Before he could say anything, Mahari was scooting him over in his own bed.

"What?"

"Move over." She said, heaving him to the other side of the bed, so she could climb in. Harry's eyes opened wide as he felt her lay next to him.

"Mahari…" his mouth was suddenly dry and he licked his lips nervously.

"Hmmm?" She snuggled up next to him, careful not to jar his ribs.

"Shouldn't you be at home? Isn't it late?" He asked, his body involuntarily relaxing itself as Mahari pulled his arm slowly around her shoulders, her head leaning against his chest.

"So? Besides, my brother knows where to find me if he needs me." Harry sighed and pulled off his glasses, grateful to have someone with him right now. "Go to sleep. You need rest if your body is going to heal itself." She sounded resigned, not wanting to fight with him over his choice not to tell anyone. In a matter of seconds Harry drifted to sleep, Mahari at his side.


	5. Beautiful Day

Harry looked around weakly, his body having knotted up overnight, a slightly cool spot next to him, a weight gone. It was midmorning the way the sun was streaming into his window, the birds singing softly. Isn't it ironic? The best days happen after something horrible has.

Turning over gently, he squinted at the form sitting cross-legged on the floor. He reached for his glasses off of his nightstand and put them on, blinking the sleep out of his brain. Mahari was sitting there, looking back at him. Apparently she had gone home, because she was wearing something different that what she had on the night before.

A light green tank top with a sparkly butterfly on the chest sat behind Mahari's ever-present moonstone necklace. She wore a fitted khaki over shirt that was buttoned to her navel, and khaki pants, ending in black boots that looked like something Professor McGonagall would wear, albeit nothing so high or sexy looking.

Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, and long bangs grazed the side of her face, so he couldn't see the bruise that Dudley had given her. She was beautiful, and what warmed his heart and rumbled his stomach was the fact that she had a large container of food sitting right next to her. "What's all that?" He asked, stretching and feeling a bit odd for having fallen asleep in his street clothes.

"Breakfast, for when you decided to wake up, and lunch, considering your door is locked again." She said, standing up and stretching. Harry blinked and looked away, suddenly feeling like a peeping tom to a beautiful woman.

"You left?" He felt stupid right after he asked the question.

"Yep. Had to get food and water, take a shower and change. Besides, I couldn't wake you up, and you don't want to wake up to Mahari Morning Breath." She giggled. "With capital letters."

"Well, I'm so glad you spared me." Harry smiled and scooted to the edge of the bed, standing up and stretching himself. His ribs didn't feel as bad as they did last night, and he had feeling in his cheek again. It's true what they say; everything looks better in the light of the morning.

"Feeling better?" She asked, resisting the urge to run over and help him. He nodded and settled himself down on the floor beside in front of her, so he could lie against his bed.

"I will as soon as you feed me." Harry let his head loll playfully as he feigned weakness. "My arms are to sore to lift… I will die of starvation."

Mahari smiled and shook her head, scooting closer to Harry as she pulled out a large bowl of fruit. Opening the container, she pulled out a strawberry and looked at him coyly. "Now, do I want to feed you? What will you give me?"

"Anything you want." Harry felt slightly lightheaded being so close to her. He could smell her shampoo and soap, both vanilla scented. When he inhaled, his jeans tightened… just a bit.

"I'll hold you to that Potter." She breathed into his ear, and gave him the strawberry. She bit her lip as his grazed her fingertips, and she looked away, suddenly feeling as if she shouldn't have worn the over shirt. Forcing herself to behave, she fed him playfully, purposefully missing his mouth, and releasing some of the built up tension in the room as they laughed quietly.

"Had enough?" She asked as she popped the last cherry into her mouth and closing the lid. Harry nodded and leaned back, stomach content.

"Yeah, for now." He looked around, wondering what he would do for the rest of the day. "So what are you up to?"

Mahari shrugged, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head. " Well, my father went with my brother to enroll him in the University somewhere, and they will be gone for three days. I'm basically doing whatever the hell I want until then." She said, looking askance at him. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He said. Harry wanted to shake his head. If only he could have been this relaxed around Cho… then maybe he could have had a girlfriend… or maybe not. He would have missed out on these conversations with Mahari.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Your Aunt and Uncle are gone, and so is that nasty fathead Dudley. We have the house to ourselves. Both houses really." She smiled and turned around, placing her boots on Harry's bed, with her back on the floor so that she was looking up at him.

Harry looked down at Mahari, who had her eyes closed, the sun shining in her face. The light picked up her even cocoa complexion and light brown highlights in her raven hair, and the moonstone pendant shone brightly, having slid up her shirt to rest in the hollow of her neck.

Without asking his brain, his body leaned over and forward, and Mahari opened her eyes, and looked back at him with a slightly amused expression. Her grey eyes had lightened to a dark pearl, and an eyebrow arched in question. "If you don't want me to," he breathed, "I won't."

"Harry Potter, if you don't kiss me, I'm going to stop talking to you." She laughed quietly, their noses touching. Closing those aching inches between them, his lips touched hers briefly, again asking for permission. Mahari smiled against his lips and lifted herself up briefly, bringing more pressure to bear.

Harry braced himself with both arms on either side of Mahari, and slowly kissed her. It was absolutely fantastic, and then her mouth slipped open and it became magical. He swore he was under a pleasurable spell as the kiss deepened, the mood of the kiss changing from playful and hesitant to strong and wanting.

Mahari's hands ghosted up his arms and shoulders, past his ears and anchored themselves in his hair, bringing him closer. Harry was lost in the moment, and would have continued to, but oxygen was needed desperately. He pulled back and looked Mahari in the eye and she laughed, turning over and sitting up.

"That would be, without a doubt, the best kiss I have ever had." Harry smiled, amazingly proud.

"How many people have you kissed?" he asked playfully as Mahari shook her head.

"Twelve." Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at her.

"Twelve!"

"Oh please, who do you take me for? Only one other person besides you hon."

Harry didn't know why that made him feel better, and worse at the same time. How could she compare his kiss when she had only one other to compare it to? What was he saying, he only had one other to compare hers to, and Mahari was better by default. She wasn't crying.

"Harry?" She said again, waving her hand in front of his face. "You dozed there a little dear. You should take another nap. I brought a book, so you don't have to worry about entertaining me." Harry nodded and yawned despite the fact he was just about to say he wasn't tired.

"Alright. But turn around, I have to get undressed." Mahari smiled suggestively but obediently turned around, closing her eyes as well. Harry stood and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt, yanking his shoes and socks off, and pulling his pants off and putting on the others.

He started to lift his arms over his head to remove his shirt when a stinging pain flared from his side. His ribs were still injured. Biting his lip, he sighed and turned to the girl sitting and staring at the window in his room.

"Um. Mahari?" He asked, wishing there was another way he could do this. "Could you help me?"

"You know, that sounds like a come on line." She said, turning around hesitantly. He was fully clothed and she raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you need?"

"I need help taking off my shirt and putting on another. I can't lift my arms over my head right now. " Mahari refrained from making jokes and just helped him out of his flannel, his grey tee shirt, and his white tee underneath.

"Goodness gracious Harry. It is in the middle of summer." She murmured, having pulled off the last of his shirts. He shrugged, and Mahari watched the muscles dance underneath his skin. Harry's chest was a bit more muscular than he thought, proving him to be lean, not skinny as she thought him to be before.

Unable to resist, she skims her long fingers over his washboard abs, making them contract as he stifled a laugh. "Mahari, you can't do that. It isn't fair. Me without my shirt on." She looked up and smiled, not letting her hands leave his body.

"And what would make it fair?"

"Oh, a bit of the same for you, I suppose." Harry joked, the laughter that was supposed to come with it dying in his throat as he saw the look on her face. "I…I…I was joking… having a bit of a laugh…" He couldn't seem to keep his voice going. Before he knew it her khaki over shirt was on the ground next to his abandoned shirts, and all she was wearing was the butterfly tank top.

"Oh really now?" She asked, putting her hands on her generous hips. The tank didn't come down to her navel, accentuating the curve of her waist… amongst other things. Mahari let her fingers play with the hem of her shirt, lifting it up so he could see her scar again. "This isn't anything you haven't seen before…"

"True…" Did he just actually say that? Harry felt like a new person when he was around Mahari, as if the stream of thought between his brain and his mouth wasn't censored. She smiled and lifted the tank off totally, throwing it next to her discarded top.

He could only stare. Especially being his first pair he had ever seen without clothing… well she had a bra on, but nothing else. It was a shock of green in the midst of all of that creamy flesh… Harry bit his lip. He was not going to step closer to the vision that had just decided to disrobe in front of him.

He just resigned himself to looking, and he ate her up with his eyes. She was wearing the same color bra as the tank top, and it was modest, a front clasp in the shape of a butterfly and sparkly as well. But was not modest was what the bra was holding back.

Mahari was definitely well endowed, but not cartoonishly so. Her breasts filled the cups of her bra, and overflowed, allowing amazing cleavage. He didn't realize she was so… um…er…

"Well, say something. Do you what you see?" She teased, putting her hand on her hips and inadvertently sticking her chest out… not that it needed the help or anything like that…

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. Clearing his throat, he started again. "Yes!" It came out like a desperate croak, and he grimaced. Yeah, he sounded like a right prat. Mahari laughed quietly, and reached to pick up her top, slipping it on. "What are you doing?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"I'm putting my shirt on. You didn't think anything else was going to happen, did you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes in an innocent façade. Mahari smiled as he pouted, the heat in his gaze making her feel slightly warm herself. She helped him into his shirt and sat down on the floor again, getting comfortable with her book.

Mahari tried to steady her breathing as she opened the book as if nothing had happened. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Harry lie down again, but his eyes were on her and she knew it. She didn't know what possessed her to act so… so… confident. So sure of her body in front of someone else.

The last time someone tried to see her chest they ended up with a well-placed boot in the groin… and that was only a few weeks before the move to England. Mahari fidgeted, biting her lip and trying to forget that she wanted all clothes off. Her eyes skimmed over the same paragraph for the third time she realized that reading wasn't going to get done today.

Putting her book down, she looked over her shoulder, right into Harry's eyes.


	6. Felt

Mahari closed her front door behind her, setting down the picnic basket and petting Eno absently as she let her hair down. The afternoon played in her head over and over again, and for some reason she didn't feel like the same Mahari that left her house yesterday evening.

Eno snapped her out of her reverie with a wet nose on her hand. Looking down, she smiled and bent, rubbing her face on her coat. "Oh Eno… what am I going to do?" She asked. Eno just whined, pulling her towards the door. Sighing, Mahari opened the front door, and watched her dog bound out onto the lawn, rolling around in the grass.

"Wondered where you were." She turned around and saw her brother sitting on the steps that led upstairs. Mahari looked innocent as she picked up the picnic basket and walked towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Tedros eyebrow almost met his hairline as he hopped from his perch and followed his sister.

"I called the house last night. You weren't here." He said simply. Mahari put the basket on the counter and emptied it of its containers. Tedros leaned against the doorframe as she shrugged, back still to him. "Well?"

"Well what?" She asked, turning around to him impatiently. "Ask what you're going to ask, and then leave me the hell alone!"

"Where were you?" Mahari looked up at the ceiling before replying.

"At Harry's."

"And Aunt and Uncle allowed you to stay the night?" He said incredulously. Mahari looked uncomfortable as soon as they were mentioned.

"I don't want to talk about them." Tedros nodded grimly.

"But you did stay overnight." It was no longer a question. Mahari sighed and crossed her arms, glaring at her brother.

"Why do you want to know?" He looked at her incredulously.

"What? You're my little sister. We're only two years apart! I would like to know if you're being sexually active." If you could burst into flames from embarrassment, Mahari would have been a pile of ash.

"We are not having this conversation." She said, shouldering herself past him, back into the hallway.

"Something is not right with him Mahari." He said, following her up the stairs to her room. She didn't bother closing the door, knowing that her brother would trail her anyway. "I can feel it, I can tell."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Mahari looked around her room preoccupied, not remembering what she came in there to get.

"I don't know what I'm talking about? Mahari, it's me." Tedros looked at her strangely. "You know I know. I always know."

His sister ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, looking back at him pleadingly. Her eyes had lightened to a cloudy sky, and they were full of unshed tears.

"I know. I felt it when I first met him." She closed her eyes and sank down to her bed. "He is being abused." Tedros mulled that over in his head, nodding.

"I figured as much. Hon, what are you going to do?"

Mahari sighed and shrugged, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't know."

"Tell someone!"

"He doesn't want me to."

"You're too sensitive for this."

"I know!" Mahari stood up, angry. "You don't think I know this? But… something is different about him… I can feel it, but I can't put my finger on it." She gestured with her hands. "It's right there, it's everywhere really… and I don't know what it is. It's a part of him, or coming from him." Mahari shook her head and yawned despite herself. Closing herself off from Harry these past hours sapped her energy.

"You need sleep." Tedros walked towards her door, looking back at his sister. "Just remember. The last time this happened, we almost lost you. What am I supposed to say to Harry when you've killed yourself because of the pain? We had to sedate you as much as Mom at the end."

"Don't talk about that like you don't care." She spat vehemently, eyes like flint. Tedros shook his head and tucked his hair behind his ear.

"What do you think I went through? I'm not sensitive, but I caught the backlash. I can't go through that again. I broke my hand twice! Doesn't that count for something?" Mahari looked down at her boots, not saying anything. "I'm going to let you sleep. I making dinner, and it will be ready in about three hours. I'll wake you up."

"Thanks." Mahari said quietly, as Tedros was closing the door. He stopped at the sound of her voice and exhaled noisily.

"Look, just be careful. Alright? That's all I ask. If we lose you, I don't know if Dad could take it. You know you remind him of Mom." He saw her smile right before he closed the door.

Yes, Mahari knew. She couldn't help the fact that she looked just like her mother. That's all she ever heard, "You look as if your mother just spat you out!" And that had its consequences.

Adara Wheaton came from a family with special abilities, abilities passed down through every generation. Empaths were all over the family tree, telepaths worked in there somewhere, and then the most powerful were tele- and pyrokenetic. Adam Wolfe was hailed from a family with a strong latent aptitude for the psychic arts.

They met and fell in love within a year, and three years later was blessed with their first born, Tedros Wolfe. Adara knew that her son was gifted when he looked her in the eye just hours after birth and pattered _her_ hand in comfort.

But two years later, when they ushered in Mahari Wolfe into the world, Adara wasn't prepared for the onslaught of psychic energy emanating from the child. "You are special amongst the special." She whispered to her first daughter and last child.

Growing up in a house where words weren't needed, and everyone knew where everyone was at all times was normal… or so she thought. Forcing herself to shield when she was in public was a necessity. It wasn't until years later that she found out her mother shielded the entire house constantly.

Life was good for a long time, filled with happiness and safety, until a year ago. Her mother started unraveling. Stray feelings and intentions swirled around the house daily, the outside world toiling to whatever end it endeavored, but it never seemed to crack the façade Mahari's mother maintained. She smiled and laughed, read and cooked, doted on her husband and family with pleasure.

But then cracks started appearing… wild mornings where her mother couldn't take sunlight, or was still sleep at noon because she was awake all night, shaking and shivering in her bed as her father held her, trying to take some of the strain off of her. But there was nothing he could consciously do, only sometimes his touch would alleviate the pressure within her head, allowing her to shoulder some of the burden…

Mahari sighed and quickly stripped, putting on a pair of white clam diggers and a matching tank top, lying face down on her bed, mind lost in the past. Her life went to the toilet quickly. Her mother stopped leaving the house. She could no longer shield herself, and the shield's around the house thinned and disappeared in the course of two weeks.

Something was wrong, and even her grandmother, a seer and a brilliant telepath, couldn't decipher what. Her daughter was dying from the inside out. Mahari awoke one night, thoughts and images crowding into her mind as she was pulled from her dream. They weren't hers, and as she quickly sorted through them, they were no one she knew…

Suddenly she was hit by a wave of pain. Too many thoughts, too many emotions were trying to vie for control of her headspace, and her head felt like it was fit to burst. Her eyes burned with the rapid and unrelenting intrusions of stranger's thoughts as they walked past their apartment.

Mahari's eyes teared and spilled over as she grasped the sheets that were on her bed. Her shielding came that night, but at a heavy price. She broke three of her fingers, and tore out some of her hair. When she came home from the hospital a few days later, her mother was a wreck.

Tied down to the bed, she was a wild and crazy thing. No one in the family could account for what was happening… she was dying and there was nothing anyone could do. No touch was permitted; the psychic residue could kill her. Mahari stayed by her mother's side, keeping herself blank so her mother wouldn't strain against her bonds.

Mahari held herself together as her mother died, and she felt every single thing. At the end they had to drag her out of the house, because if they were connected, Mahari would die with her. Their connection was severed as one of her cousins sedated her quickly. How many girls could say that they were put to sleep while their mother died? Not even a goodbye.

And months later, here they are, in England. It had been a long, hard year… and the change of scenery did help. But the emotions she felt from Harry, she wanted to help him with all her heart and soul… he wouldn't let her. And it didn't help a damn thing that she was attracted to him, physically and mentally. Mahari sighed and rolled over onto her back, her window allowing her to see Harry's house. And that's how she stayed until her brother shook her shoulder roughly.

"Mahari. Dinner's on. Dad's home briefly. He has to fly to Ireland in four hours, so we're having mandatory family dinner. He wants to check on us." Tedros sighed and rolled his eyes. "So you're coming?"

"Yeah. Here I come." Mahari didn't even realize she had fallen asleep, swinging her legs and sitting up, feet hitting the carpet.

Harry looked over to his window as a familiar head started to climb through. He smiled, sitting up from his bed and pushing his school equipment behind his headboard. Getting up, he walks over to the window and takes the picnic basket that she thrusts at him without comment, and he helps her through.

"You know, I can make it through without your help." Mahari said, dusting off her hands.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm just trying to be nice." Harry smiled and just looked at her until she looked elsewhere, embarrassed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that you were gone when I woke up, I didn't want you to go without my saying good night." He took her hand, and Mahari's shields slammed shut a second before contact.

"Well, here I am."

"Yes, there you are." Harry blushed and tugged on Mahari's arm. She smiled and drifted over to him, and gave him a hug. "I hope we're not going to be weird after us kissing like that."

"Why, you didn't like it?" She asked, pulling back in slight alarm. He frowned and shook his head.

"Bloody hell? No! Of course not. I was just hoping you weren't." Harry breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head. "Good."

"So how are you feeling?" Mahari asked, noticing the bruising on his neck was fading fast.

"Much better. Every time I go to sleep, I wake up and feel better." Mahari smiled and nodded.

"Good." She looked around his room. "You cleaned up!" She said, laughing. Harry looked sour and shrugged.

"Yeah, well, since I'm stuck in here for at least another day or so, might as well make the most of it." Mahari smiled at him and picked up a drawing of a man with long black hair. Even through the shields she could feel the sadness on the page. Putting it down again she smiled and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"How long have you been awake?" Mahari asked. Harry looked at the clock and thought.

"About four hours."

"Hungry?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I have lasagna and salad in the basket for you. And a gallon of bottled water, to make sure you don't get dehydrated." Harry opened up the basket and smiled at the food.

"You carried this up the side of my house?" He asked, amazed at her strength.

"Of course. It was easy." She had changed out of her clothes earlier and was wearing some denim flares and a blue button up shirt that showed the barest hint of cleavage, and her abundant hair was down, sitting on her shoulders. Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "You go ahead and eat. I'm going to lay down, okay?"

"Sure." Harry sat down crossed-legged in front of the basket and started taking food out, sticking the fork in his mouth as he worked out the dynamics of the food inside, but movement caught his eye, and when he looked up, he froze.

Mahari had taken off her sneakers, socks and jeans, revealing a pair of small light blue shorts. His eyes widened as she took off her shirt, a blue matching camisole on underneath. She turned just in time to see him close his mouth. "What?" She said. "You've never seen pajamas before?"

"Yeah, I have. Just not like those." Harry was suddenly not hungry anymore. Mahari shrugged and folded her shirt, putting it on top of her pants on the floor.

"Well, I wanted to be comfortable."

"You're staying over again tonight?" He asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. She smiled over her shoulder, and Harry knew he could be happy for the rest of his life with that picture in his head.

"Yes, unless you don't want me."

"I want you." Mahari bit her lip as she pulled back his covers. She heard the longing in his voice, and the desire to drop her shields, or thin them a bit was overwhelming… already his desire was eating at the edges, fraying her nerves, her self control. She slid under the covers, the bed soft to her skin as she stretched out. Harry stood up and watched her with utter fascination.

"Goodnight Harry." She reached over and turned off the lamp next to the bed, plunging the room into semidarkness.


	7. Release

Harry stood at the foot of his bed, wondering what he was going to do with the picture in front of him. Mahari was on her back, and had kicked all cover that remotely acted as if it wanted to touch her skin away from her, one hand flung out off the side of the bed, and was almost spread eagled. Not that he didn't mind the view. But he was tired again, and needed to go to sleep.

Which would have been easy if he would just nudge Mahari over and crawl in beside her… but the thing was that there was no space on a twin sized bed… and things were sort of different after… after he had seen… He was snapped out of his reverie when Mahari abruptly turned over and looked at him. "I always know when someone is looking at me." She said sleepily, pushing her wayward hair out of her face. "Come to bed Harry." Her voice muffling as she buried her head in his pillow, giving herself a full body stretch.

Harry didn't even know how he moved so fast, but he managed to pull off his shirt, leaving his pajama pants that he had worn earlier. The prospect of sleeping in a bed with Mahari never really meant much considering they had done it before. But the first time was out of comfort; this time… was out of companionship.

Mahari turned over onto her side, and allowed him onto the bed. He released the air he was holding unconsciously, and looked at her and smiled. She looked wide-awake now, and slightly nervous, no doubt mirroring his face. "You still have your glasses on." She said.

"Yeah. I want to keep them on until I fall asleep." Harry brushed a length of hair off of her face, obscuring her right eye and lips. She was smiling slightly, and in the faint light her eyes almost glowed. "You are bloody beautiful." He whispered, wanting the compliment to stay with Mahari and he, so not even the wind could have it.

Her smile widened, and she lifted her head off of the pillow finally, pushing herself up to her elbows. "Something tells me you're not in the sleeping mood anymore."

"No, I am tired actually. But the thing is, there is something in my bed that isn't letting me sleep." Mahari looked at him evenly.

"Really? Well, you know you don't have to stand for that. Kick it out, whatever it is. I'll help you find it." She sat up and picked up the blanket and sheet that was bunched up at the bottom of the bed. "Nope, it's not there." She nudged a laughing Harry out of the way as she lifted up the two pillows at the top of the bed. "No, not there either."

"I see it." Was all Harry said behind his grin. Mahari looked at him mock serious, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, describe it to me. I'll get rid of it right away!" She said valiantly. Harry thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, it's a girl-"

"A girl! I'll get the hussy!" Harry swallowed his laughter as he continued.

"She has long black hair." Mahari nodded and kept looking around.

"And she has on your pajamas." Mahari's eyes widened in feigned shock.

"She broke into my house and stole my clothes? The bitch must die!" She started looking in fevered earnest, although there wasn't anything else left on the bed but the two of them.

"I know her name." Harry motioned for her to come close, and he made sure his lips brushed her cheek on the way to her ear. He was rewarded by her delicious shiver, and he learned he loved the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"Well?" Mahari didn't trust herself to say anything else.

"Her name is Mahari." She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes.

"Wow. That sounds like my name."

"Last time I checked, that was your name." Harry smiled, reaching up to trace the curve of her cheek with his thumb. Mahari's eyes darkened, and she leaned closer.

"So, are you going to turn me in to the authorities?" She asked, her breath ghosting over his lips. They were almost touching nose to nose, and in no rush to close the distance.

"Well, that depends. What do you have that could be used to bribe an upstanding gentleman such as myself?" Mahari smiled and reveled in the emotion, the desire that was rolling off of Harry in waves and she lowered her shields for the first time in six years. Abruptly the heat at the pit of her stomach burned hotter, and she leaned in to claim his lips.

The kiss was slow and languid, a reacquainting of souls rather than tongues, and somewhere in the mix arms and legs became secondary, and Harry eased Mahari back down to the bed, not allowing him to break contact. She broke off the kiss, inhaling deeply as he continued to lay kisses down the side of her cheekbone, caressing her ear and down her neck.

"Harry…" Mahari's voice exhaled his name softly into the air, and his body reacted to it, becoming taut… he had to do something with his hands… they crept to her hips, up her waist, and skimmed the side of her generous mounds to get tangled in her amazing hair.

Capturing her lips he felt as if the demons that constantly fought for his life melted away, and there was nothing in this world or the next that mattered if they weren't in the bed with him. He lost all sense of himself as he tried to break away from his past, and the gate was Mahari's lips.

Mahari gave herself a mental blink. She was confused for a moment, and then realized what she was feeling. It was Harry's emotions… for her. Forcibly humbled, she didn't realize she could inspire such a range of emotions in one person. The one felt above- no that wasn't the right word for it. The emotion she felt through all others was appreciation. For just being there for him, something she thought nothing of. He had been hurt, continuously hurt, and thus was afraid to enjoy their budding relationship as he does, for fear it would destroy him.

Destroy him? Mahari interrupted the kiss, Harry rising up so he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "No, it wasn't that. What are you afraid of?" Mahari felt his panic flare, and she took pity on him as she put her hand on his cheek. His eyes closed at the touch, and his arms lost strength as they melded together, just holding each other.

Mahari felt something drift across her mind, and she stirred enough to crack an eye open. She tried to turn over, but Harry was hogging the covers, the pillow, the bed, and her body. Smiling, she started to tug her arm and leg out from under her when a burst of angry static scratched itself into her head, burrowing into her brain. The sensation caused her to yelp and promptly fall out of the bed.

Harry's eyes shot open, and he leaned over the bed, perplexed. "Are you alright?" He asked, but the question died on his lips as Mahari, who was wide awake by now, shook her head furiously and put her finger to her lips. Wha- The bedroom door was being unlocked.

Harry was out of the bed in a flash, shoving Mahari's clothes and shoes under the bed, and shoving his glasses on his face. The door opened for only the fifth time in two days. His Aunt Petunia walked just inside of the door, not releasing the doorknob, as if it was the last bastion of sanity.

"Yes?" His aunt's eyes flickered to his as she played with the tie at the neck of her blouse.

"Vernon and I have decided it is time for you to come out of the room. I mean, really… you're not a prisoner in this house."

"I'm not?" Harry let the incredulity he was feeling reflect in his voice. Petunia's already thin face looked drawn, and she crossed her arms.

"No, you're not. But there are rules!" She hissed, glaring at him. "I can't always come to your rescue when you've had a row with Vernon."

Harry took a deep breath. "What do you mean, come to my rescue? I've been locked in here for two days!"

"Yes, but at least you've had bathroom access." She gave a slight snort as she shook her head. "You were always ungrateful. Never satisfied with what we gave you. Even though you and your kind… have almost ruined my life!" Mahari frowned at the words 'you and your kind'.

She felt the bond of blood they shared. Harry was related to his uncle by marriage. When the thin woman walked into the room, she brought a hum of energy that she felt more strongly when she closed her eyes… an energy that was everywhere, but she didn't notice it. It was in the furniture, the wood, and the air everywhere… Suddenly Mahari could barely breathe.

"Just stay out of Vernon's way." Petunia closed the door behind her, and Harry's throat caught until he heard her walk away, the door still unlocked. He blinked when he remembered Mahari.

"Mahari!" He whispered, jumping onto his bed and pulling her up. Harry went over their conversation, just making sure that he didn't give anything away, but he knew he was safe when talking to his aunt, she didn't tolerate hearing anything about magic.

"What!" She said, struggling to breathe. As soon as Harry touched her hand, the feeling released her, and she pulled in a full breath.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." He asked, concerned.

"Fine. I'm going to go home, take a nap, and we'll talk later on today, right?" Mahari wasn't looking at him, as she pulled her clothes from under the bed and stuck her leg in her jeans leg. Harry watched her fall back onto his bed as she lost balance, and she pushed her hair off of her face and started shoving herself into her clothes.

"Alright…" He didn't like the way she was acting, but he wasn't going to press the issue. It seemed as if something had spooked her. But he knew her enough to know that if she had a problem with what went on last night, he would be the first to know.

Harry handed her the now empty picnic basket, and she paused as their fingers brushed on the handle. He held her, just his touch stilled her movement. Looking up into his eyes, she realized she was hurting him. "Don't look like that Harry."

"Well, how do you want me to look?" He asked her, pulling her closer as he tugged on the hem of her shirt. A smile played at her lips as she looked away playfully.

"Like the world is ending." She whispered. Harry sighed and they finally hugged.

"Tell me it isn't."

"It's not."

"Then I'm good." Mahari looked up at him, still in his arms, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Then it's all good." She smiled and climbed out of the window quietly. Harry watched her until she waved before entering her house. He felt rather than saw someone behind him, and he turned around. It was Dudley.

"How long have you been standing there?" Harry demanded, anger coming to the forefront. Dudley shrugged and leaned against the doorway.

"Long enough. How long do you think I'm going to let you stay in this house?" He asked Harry. "Look, you know you're unnatural. You've put away all your freaky things so she wouldn't find out about you."

"Shut up Dudley." Harry said conversationally. He gathered together his stuff to take a shower, ignoring his cousin. He walked to the door and was halted by Dudley's large girth. "Let me pass."

"Why should I?" As soon as he finished the question, he was staring down the shaft of his wand.

"Because Dudley, I'm faster than you. I've proved that before, and I proved that a few days ago on the playground. It wouldn't take anything major to knock you out again. Magically or physically." He smiled as Dudley's face was wiped of all amusement, replaced by resentment and fear.

"I'm going to get you. And nothing is going to save you, least of all that stupid little stick." He glared at the shorter boy and walked out the door, slamming his bedroom door shut.


	8. Normalcy

Mahari opened the door and smiled. "Harry!" She squealed, leaping into his arms playfully. He laughed as he caught her, turning her around slightly, and placing her back down to earth. "Did you get enough sleep?" Harry asked her, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sure did. And guess what?" He had never seen her in a dress, and she looked like a relaxed goddess in a white cotton dress that came down to her ankles, her hair in a French braid that hung in a thick rope down her back. Her moonstone necklace was sitting on her chest, and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"What?" Snapping out of his reverie, he smiled and walked through the door.

"Tedros said he would take us shopping in London today. What do you think? Want to go, or do you want to stay here?" Harry shook his head.

"What do you want to do?"

"Shop. I love to shop, and I've never been to London before, so I'm eager to check out the shops." Harry shrugged.

"Alright." Mahari laughed and shook her head.

"We don't have to go."

"I said it's alright, didn't I?" That came out a little more crisp that he had intended, and Harry immediately regretted it. Mahari's cheerful demeanor changed, and she smiled tightly.

"Alright then." She turned and led him into the den, Tedros on the floor playing a video game. He leaned back until he saw his sister and Harry upside down.

"Yo dude. I'm playing driver today, so you're going to have to show us around. I only know one or two things about England… and that's drive on the wrong side and read the signs. Anything else, you'll have to help us out, cool?"

"Yeah, no problem." Harry sat down on the couch and Mahari stayed at the door, looking uncomfortable. When he risked a glance at her, she moved out of his line of sight and walked into the hall.

"I'm going to get my shoes and purse, and then we can go." She yelled over her shoulder as she padded up the stairs. Going into her room, she picked up her brush that she left on the desk and ran it through her hair quickly, taming it so it laid on her shoulders and cascaded down her back. Her sandals were at the door, and her purse was somewhere around her- She turned around to see Harry watching her.

"Keep going. I don't want to interrupt you." Harry said, watching her look around. He had to admit, Mahari looked different in a dress. Not that she didn't look like a girl in her pants and fitted shirts… but this was a softer Mahari, a girl that needed him to take care of her, not the other way around. He watched her slide in a jeweled clip, catching her hair on one side, allowing him to see the matching earrings in her ears.

"Oh goodie." It slipped out before she could stop it. Men are so dense. How could she be angry with him and he still has feelings of desire for her? Perhaps he wasn't angry, just her. He blinked, and straightened up.

"Why are you angry?" She looked at him again over her shoulder, having just found her purse.

"You don't know?"

"No. That's why I'm asking." Harry said patiently. Mahari walked over to him and pushed her feet into her sandals.

"You don't know why I'm angry?" She asked, rising up the two inches that her shoes afforded her. Suddenly Harry was looking at her again eye to eye.

"Yet again, no, I don't."

"Let's just drop it." She said, suddenly having a headache. He really didn't know why she was upset… maybe if he didn't mean anything behind the snappish attitude earlier, she could be big enough to let it go. "Something silly. You know women." Mahari put a soothe in her voice, patting Harry on the cheek as she adjusted a strap on her shoe.

"Alright." Harry and Mahari walked down the stairs, to find Tedros at the door waiting.

"Your chariot awaits, fair maiden." Mahari beamed as her brother held the door open for her, and he closed it slightly just as Harry made it to his position. "You treat my sister well, right?'

Harry was thrown off guard. "What?" he asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

Tedros didn't have a problem repeating himself. "Are you treating my sister well? I will know if you're not."

"Did she tell you that I wasn't?" Harry asked, wondering if all wasn't as sound as he thought they were. Tedros felt the shift in Harry's thoughts, and studied the change. He was concerned about how it appeared he was treating Mahari, which showed he was more mature than he initially thought.

"I didn't say that. Sorry, I have to give everyone THE TALK." Harry could hear the capital letters in the air and he nodded.

"I give you my word, that I will let something happen to me before anything happens to her." Tedros frowned slightly at that wording, but left it alone. He chose to hear the sediment behind the words, and realized that Harry was a rarity. He had true nobility running through his veins and heart… perhaps his sister could do worse.

"Yes, and sooner or later, even my friends don't want to come back to the house." Mahari had come back to the door, pushing it open and shining the sun on Harry. "Let him go." She laughed and took his hand, leading him out to the parked car. It was an American car, a convertible. Harry had never ridden in a convertible, and a thrill of boys and men everywhere on planet earth shivered through his spine. "How far is it to London?"

"About two to three hours. Not far at all." Mahari groaned as she opened the door and climbed into the back seat, pushing on a pair of sunglasses.

"I'm going to sleep. Harry, feel free to sit in the front seat." She leaned back and put her slim arm over her eyes. Harry turned to Tedros, who was walking around the car to the driver's seat.

"Why is she going to sleep?"

"Because she gets carsick. Doesn't get seasick or airsick, just carsick. I swear, if I could find an alternative way for her to travel, then I would." He said as he turned on the car.

Harry nodded, thinking about brooms and how fun it would be to see Mahari on a broom above the sky, just the two of them as he arced them through the air on his Firebolt. He was brought from his reverie as the motor was gunned and they pulled off down the street.

Harry stretched and opened his eyes, the sun beating down on him and the slight breeze blowing through the cabin of the car kept it from being unbearable. Tedros was using his cell phone, the earpiece allowing keeping both hands on the wheel. Apparently he was talking to a girl he left behind, because he kept his voice low, and what he could catch on the wind was affections.

They were in London now, the tall buildings and traffic attested to that fact, shade coming at last. It was cooler here, but still dry. He turned around in his seat and saw Mahari still snoozing on the back seat, legs drawn up close to her body, her hair covering her face so she could have some shade to sleep. Tedros finished his conversation and looked over at Harry through his sunglasses. "Now, where to go? I want to pick up some clothes, and Mahari wants to get some stuff for her room. Where's the mall?"

Harry thought for a moment, looking out the window. "Well, we could go to Soho."

"There's a Soho in New York."

"We could also go to Knightsbridge, Kensington and Chelsea." Mahari sat up and yawned as she heard them converse.

"Does that place have somewhere I can buy some things for my room?" Harry nodded his head.

"I'm sure." Harry directed them to the shopping district, and off they went.

"Harry, try it on." Mahari held up a long trench coat, made of leather that brushed the ground. He gave her a strange look as she laughed and put it back on the rack.

"I don't think that's my thing." He said as he smiled at her. She was absolutely riveting to watch, and he passed the hours that Tedros and Mahari was dragging him around, getting his opinion about everything. Quite a few fashions he wasn't familiar with, but that didn't deter Mahari. She was a woman possessed, looking through all sorts of clothes to find what she wanted.

"I miss my Mall. I knew exactly where everything was, and who was working, and they knew me." Mahari mused as she sifted through another rack. Harry looked around at the clothes in this department and frowned.

"Why are we in the men's section?"

"Because I'm going to find you something to wear. You have such wonderful features and beautiful green eyes. We have to highlight your strengths." She looked up briefly to see him scowl at her. "What's the matter dear?"

"Well, I didn't bring any money to buy clothes with. Second, what's wrong with my look?" Harry looked down at his clothes in confusion. He was wearing a simple white pull over that was really two sizes too big, a long blue tee, and blue jeans.

"Absolutely nothing dear." She said, smiling and pulling more clothes off of the rack. "I just think that you could find something you like, and we could see how you look in it. How's that sound?" Harry mulled it over, and decided that it didn't sound too crazy.

"Alright. I guess." Mahari beamed, and Harry knew that if she asked anything of him, he would have to give it to her.

"What do you think?" Harry stepped out of the changing room of Austin Reed, with an air of satisfaction. He found something that not only felt good, but actually looked good too. He was wearing a black, loose fitting tee shirt that was still long, but was his size. His jeans were also black, a wide cuff at the bottom that laid over his black boots.

The woman helping him had her mouth open. It was amazing the slight transformation. He was apparently comfortable in the clothes, and he exuded a feeling of confidence… as if he was something else… She shook her head and chalked up her feelings to too little sleep.

Mahari on the other hand smiled knowingly. Once you found your niche in clothing, your true self came out. Harry's black hair, which was brushing the collar of his shirt, blending perfectly with the garment, and his eyes shone from his face like two breathtaking emeralds.

She looked around the department, no one watching them anymore. Smiling, Mahari pushed Harry back into the changing room. "Hey, what are you doing-" His protests were cut short by Mahari's lips.

When she pulled away she smiled. "Just wanted to give you my honest opinion." He blinked and nodded.

"Well, feel free to be honest at any time." She looked over her shoulder. "Tedros is ready to go." Picking up her purchases, she opened the door and winked at Harry. "I'll see you at the cashier."

Harry quickly changed back into his clothes. How did she know Tedros was done? He didn't hear him call their name, but he wasn't used to his voice yet, and it was pretty busy in the store. Hearing his voice all her life, she could pick it out of a crowd.

Coming out the dressing room with the clothes wadded up in his arms, he saw Tedros and Mahari at the counter, having items checked out. Tedros looked at the clothes in Harry's arms as he came closer.

"Sis, I must admit. You are good." He said, nodding his head and smiling.

"I know." She grabbed the clothing out of Harry's arms and put it up on the counter for check out. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't bring money with me, remember?" The cashier stopped at his words, not touching his things yet. Mahari sighed and reached for her purse when Tedros put a credit card in the woman's hand.

"I'll take all of it, including that outfit." He turned to Harry and smiled. "We have to pay our tour guide, don't we?" He laughed. "Look at it this way, if it weren't for you, then we would be lost."

"Look, you do nice things for your friends, don' t you?" Harry nodded. "Then we're friends, so let me do something nice for you." Tedros motioned for the cashier to resume her duties.

"Deal." Harry smiled as Mahari smiled back. Getting paid for doing a job wasn't charity, and neither was friendship. As soon as their purchases were bagged, they walked back onto the street where the car was parked.

"God, I'm hungry." Tedros sighed as he turned off the car alarm, opening the trunk and putting everyone's bags in it. Harry's stomach growled too as he realized he hadn't eaten all day. Mahari leaned against the car and looked down the street both ways.

"Well, are there any vegetarian restaurants in London?" She asked him, straightening up and taking his hand. Harry smiled and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Uh, no, I don't."

"Don't worry about it. There are people who could tell us." He crossed the street quickly, asking this attractive woman at the flower stand. Harry watched them converse for a few seconds more before he jogged back over to them. "Well, there is a place called "Beetroot", just around the corner. She said it's wonderful.

"Beetroot it is." Mahari trailed off, looking over her shoulder as she caught a stab of something foreign behind her.

Harry noticed this and tugged on her hand to bring her back to earth. "So do you want to walk or drive?"

"We can walk. It's such a beautiful day… just hot as hell out here." She pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her bag, and gave him another smile. "I'm ready now."

"Good. Because I could eat a whole soybean field right now." Tedros said, rubbing his stomach through his thin cardigan he wore, over the khakis that seemed to be starched with a serious edge to them. They walked in comfortable silence, the staccato click of Mahari's heels were the only sounds they made as they weaved through the shopping crowd and its din of noise.

Mahari looked to her right, and an alley was next to her, a kitten mewling pityingly in the middle. "Harry, hold on. I have to help this cat!" She said, pulling out of Harry's grasp and darting into the alley.

"Mahari?" Harry grabbed Tedros' elbow before he stepped out of his sight and pulled. He looked around and frowned.

"Where's Mahari?"

"She just went down that alley." Harry and Tedros pushed through the walking people amazed how many citizens there were all of a sudden. What Harry saw next made his blood run cold.


	9. Proactive

Mahari turned to look over her shoulder, and opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. A person wearing all black seemed to appear out of nowhere, a large _crack_ echoing through the alley. It reminded her of gunfire, and she took the hint her instincts fed her and hit the ground, arms over her head.

Harry stared at the black mask, eyes boring straight into his as he lifted his wand. "Leave her." He spat, anger boiling. Here and now? When he was defenseless? Muggles were about!

"Potter, don't think you can give _me _orders." The Death Eater laughed lowly. Slim fingers reached down and grabbed Mahari's dress, hauling her to her feet. Harry looked around, the noise from the street suddenly quiet.

"What did you do to everyone Bellatrix? I know you're not that powerful. Voldermort must be aiding you." The evil witch pulled off her mask, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. It was still as ratty as he remembered it; the lines on her face smoothed somewhat, but still marred her cruelly twisted face.

"Potter, I don't have time to trade petty insults with you, and I am more powerful than you will ever imagine." She said, bringing her wand to Mahari's temple. Harry's anger flared, and a pit of doubt lodged itself in his stomach.

"Don't Bellatrix. This fight is between you and me. I personally want to finish this." He said, wand at shoulder height, knees slightly bent. He spared a glance behind him, and Tedros, who was just entering the alley, was frozen. Three people who were on the sidewalk were frozen as well, caught passing the alleyway.

"I will do whatever my lord commands." Bella said mockingly. "My, she is pretty. You do have good taste in women, too bad she's a mudblood. And therefore is useless to me." Harry couldn't concentrate.

Something was invading his mind, and he almost closed his eyes with the effort of keeping his thoughts his own. Mahari's mouth was open, but nothing was coming out, her hands clawing at Bellatrix's cloak.

"I have used an unforgivable before, don't make me do it again!" Harry said, keeping the women clear within his sights. The witch smiled and tapped Mahari's throat with her wand, and sound burst forth.

"You little bitch! Let me go!" She screamed, eyes dark as stone, as she fought against something. A blanket of air, something, wouldn't let her go, and the woman had her arm around her almost negligently but she couldn't go anywhere. The harder she struggled the more force was exerted on her.

"My, we have a mouth, don't we?" Bellatrix looked at Harry, who had made his way closer to their position while Mahari had her distracted. "You just stay right there Potter!" She dug her wand into Mahari's collarbone, and the girl hissed in pain as the wood dug into her skin.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled yet again, getting closer. Something wasn't right… Someone from the Ministry would have shown up by now, or at least a member of the Order… using his head for the first time since this started, he lowered his wand and walked over to Bellatrix and looked at her down the shaft of the wand she now pointed at his nose. "You're not really here, are you?" He asked calmly, maintaining eye contact.

The witch backed up, dragging Mahari with her a couple of feet. Harry closed the distance yet again and narrowed his eyes. "You're not holding her physically. It's with a spell. You're not touching her. You're not here." Bellatrix's face dissolved into a rage mask of insanity.

"You are correct again Potter, but that doesn't mean that we haven't gained what we've set out to acquire." She pushed Mahari to the ground roughly and pointed her wand at her. "Obliviate!"

Harry rushed the last few feet, diving and catching Mahari's head as she keeled over, taking the force of the charm. As soon as he touched her, time sped up, and the world's sound poured in like rushing water, and Bellatrix was gone.

Mahari looked up at Harry and blinked. "What happened?" She asked, slightly groggy. Harry helped her up as Tedros came running up to them.

"Damn Mahari, you would think you could walk down a alley without falling on you butt." Harry looked at his face furtively, but couldn't see anything other than jest on his face… that meant he didn't hear or see anything. Wand at his side, he slipped it into his back pocket and turned his gaze to the young woman in front of him.

"Did I fall over Harry?" She asked, picking a piece of paper out of her hair. Harry felt his stomach twist as she looked at him, slightly questioning.

"Yes. Are you alright?" He asked, taking the lie and making it his own. Mahari looked back at him strangely, and rubbed her hands together to get the small pebbles off of her palm.

"Absolutely Fabulous." They held their gaze until Harry looked away, slightly red around the ears as Tedros looked at them both, bewildered.

"Did I miss something here?" He asked his sister, a knowing look on his face.

"No… I'll talk to you later. How about some lunch? Right now I could eat a horse on a stick. A veggie horse." She amended, as she walked down the path with her brother, towards the street. Harry lagged behind slightly, the adrenaline from the prospect of a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange not yet receding.

"Are you coming Harry?" Tedros called over his shoulder. It brought Harry out of his introspection, and he jogged to catch up.

Harry sighed as they pulled onto Privet drive. Today had been interesting, his first outing with Mahari, an ambush that was narrowly diverted from disaster, something he still didn't understand… but the main thing that had him worried was Mahari was acting strange for the rest of the day.

She refused to look him in the eye, and didn't allow them to have a moment alone together, so he could find out how she was doing… like she was keeping her distance. He hoped that there was nothing else happening. For right now he just wanted to live.

The car stopped and Tedros hopped out of the car, stretching and yawning hard. The sky was a beautiful pink gold color, the sun setting fat and lazy at the horizon. "I'm going to sleep. I've done enough shopping for the day." He popped the trunk and removed the bags, putting them on the sidewalk in front of the Wolfe house. Without another word he threw a wave over his shoulder and walked to the house.

Harry watched Tedros go, and as soon as the door closed behind him, he turned to see an angry Mahari. "We need to talk."

"That can't be good." He said without thinking, heart dropping into his stomach. She shook her head and picked up her bags.

"You would know. I'll see you at your house in a few hours." Without another look back she walked up her drive, glad he couldn't see the fear on her face as she walked up the steps. Harry picked up his bag, slightly bewildered at the whole experience, nerves taught. Something was going to happen, the other shoe was going drop somehow… but he didn't know what was going on.

The anger bubbled up inside of him. This was how he felt when he found out that Dumbledore was keeping secrets from him, secrets that could have kept people alive… people like Sirius… Harry opened the Dursley's front door, Vernon at work and Petunia at her Garden Club meeting. Neither would be back until late evening, which was a blessing. He didn't want to see anyone until he knew what Mahari wanted to talk about.

Not bothering to turn on the lights, he opened up his bedroom door and found that Hedwig had deposited three letters on his bed, and from the looks of the handwriting in the fading light, his friends had written them. Picking them up in his hand, he stood and looked out of his window, the sunlight fading completely before he moved. His eyes were drawn to movement, and he watched as Eno came bounding out the door, barking loudly and jumping around as Tedros came out with a leash and a jogging suit, and they both took off down the street.

Harry didn't understand what was going on, and the burden of trying to figure it out rested solely on his shoulders. The most baffling thing was how could Bellatrix could work a piece of magic so large and the Ministry of Magic wasn't informed, nor sent agents to the site.

And the last thing that she said before she left… they had what they wanted? But they didn't take anything… He moved away from the window as Mahari stuck her head in and looked at him… she didn't look too happy as he took her hand and helped haul her in.

She had changed her clothes, discarding the dress and now wearing something along the lines that he was used to seeing her in. She wore a pair of linen wide leg pants, with a matching shirt that was buttoned two buttons less than it should have been, her hair in a severe ponytail that allowed her hair to freefall away from her body, a dazzling length of deepest black.

Harry knew she was angry, because her eyes were always the color of rock when she was angry. The most interesting part was she was absolutely beautiful when she was upset. "You haven't let go of my hand yet Harry."

He looked down and realized he was still holding it. "Oh, I haven't, have I?" She smiled tightly as he dropped it, and she stepped back. "Mahari-"

SLAP! The sound rang through the air, and as his cheek tingled, he realized that it hurt more than he would have thought. "OW! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" He asked, hand still on his cheek.

"Because you lied to me." Mahari spat, the venom slicing through the air. Harry's throat constricted, and he faltered. What to say? She watched him, and felt the emotions chase each other through his brain. "How long Harry?"

"How long what?" He asked, hollowly. For some reason he like he was going to burst with all the emotions he was feeling, but couldn't express one of them.

"How long have you been lying to me?" She crossed her arms, anger mounting. He opened his mouth again, and closed it. "Please don't lie to me again."

"It's hard to explain. What do you say when you've been hiding something you are? It starts at hello, I guess." Harry walked over to Mahari, who pulled away from him forcibly.

"Please don't touch me right now." She whispered. "I don't know what to think. A wand?" Mahari looked at him in the eye. "What are you doing with a wand?"

"I am a wizard." Her eyes widened slightly as he uttered that phrase.

"A wizard."

"Yes. I found out when I was eleven. I go to school for it, to learn to control my magic, and to become proficient in it." He spared a glance at her face, and she looked strange, somehow robbed of her steam. "What are you thinking?"

"That maybe we don't know all of anyone, and perhaps I overreacted when I hit you. I'm sorry." Mahari felt sick inside. She was a hypocrite of the worst kind, and she felt badly for making Harry feel worse about something he already felt bad about. He couldn't help it, he just existed.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked again, wondering whether he could stop feeling as if his world was teetering in the balance. An angry Mahari was a Mahari he didn't want to have.

"I'm sorry. I was scared, and I hate to be lied to above all else." Mahari felt her heart break as she said those last words. The worst sin is the sin you condemn in others, and relish within yourself. Harry stepped closer, closing the distance between them. In the dim light from the streetlamp, he saw the shiny bruise on her collarbone. He felt the anger, but it did not rise, and for that he was grateful.

"Will you forgive me?" He whispered, taking her hand and holding it firmly. She smiled slightly, noting he took the hand that slapped him.

"I don't know what else to do with you." Mahari sighed as Harry grasped her around the waist. He brought her closer, and she bit her lip as her nose grazed his. Harry leaned in and rested his lips against hers, feeling the corners of her mouth turn up… but something wasn't in it… something was off.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling back. Mahari shook her head, putting her fingers to his lips. The guilt was choking her slowly, and she knew that she couldn't do this right now. He deserved better than a liar, something that she demanded herself.

"I can't see you anymore Harry." The air in the room turned chilly, despite the heat just outside.

"What? Why?" Mahari shook her head, eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past them.

"I deserve more than an I'm sorry!" He yelled, yanking her back to him. Mahari closed her eyes, knowing his gazed bored into her skull, the pain coming off of him in waves.

"This has to be." She whispered. Harry's hands dug into her shoulders as he forced her to look at him.

"No, it doesn't. You don't understand Mahari, without you I don't have anyone. You are not going to walk out on me. I need you…" Harry's throat was rough, and tears he didn't know he had were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Harry, you don't need someone like me." She said, wincing as his nails dug into her skin. Mahari was alarmed; the emotions she felt inside of him were enormous.

"I need you Mahari, wither you know it or not. I have lost everyone!" Harry yelled again, shaking her roughly.

"Harry," She gritted her teeth as her head rolled on her neck. "You're hurting me."

"And what do you think you're doing to me!" He screamed. Mahari shook her head, still unable to look at him. "What can I say that will make you understand?"

"Harry, I don't want to hurt you." Mahari tried to budge from the grip of Harry's hands, but they tightened, and she stopped struggling.

"You already have." He pushed her, and Mahari stumbled, catching herself on the edge of his bed. This was not going the way she planned… what was going on? It wasn't as if they loved each other?

"Harry…"

"Get out."

"Harry!"

"Get. Out." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The day went so high, and brought him so low. Pushing his glasses on his face, he looked at Mahari, who was in front of the window.

"I'm sorry that you want me to leave Harry-" Her words were cut off by Harry's yell. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed.

"I don't want you to go! You don't understand do you?" He growled, settling all of his weight on top of her. She gasped as he forced her arms over her head, bringing his face close to hers. "I can't lose you."

Mahari tightened her shields, intent on not letting anything through. No sense in making this harder than it had to be. "Let me go Harry."

"I refuse." She blinked, and in that second, the shielding she worked so hard for broke on her, and every emotion she was keeping at bay swirled with everything going on in Harry's head, and she screamed, and lost herself.


	10. Instigating

A/N: I can't seem to get over the horrible paragraph formatting. I'm going to have to interject the cliched _Later on that day... _and so on and so forth. Please, enjoy the chapter, because I really enjoyed reading it.

Harry looked at the girl beside him, tangled in all the sheets with him. He couldn't believe what just happened, and the air was thick with sweat as he turned onto his side to get comfortable. The last hour's events paraded through his mind, and he couldn't keep the sheepish smile off of his face.

_Harry couldn't take it anymore. He didn't feel like himself as he brutalized Mahari's lips with his own, the passion he had bottled up inside pouring out as he pushed her harder into the bed. He knew he'd bruise her wrists, but his rage came out as lust, and it wouldn't be stopped._

_His hands were everywhere, roaming over everything he wanted to touch, wanted to claim since Mahari walked up to him that fated day. His lips trailed down her neck, reverently touching the bruise there as his fingers tugged at the buttons of her shirt. _

_She struggled weakly against him, pulling off his outer shirt and tugging on the tee beneath. Something was spurring them on, every sense heightened, the gasping in Harry's ear sweet music as he managed to get Mahari's shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder somewhere, pulling off his tee shirt and throwing it to the wind as well._

_He felt lightheaded, as the feeling of skin against skin became beautiful torture, once again ravaging the lips of the amazing creature beneath him. Her skin was a bright mix of toffee, and tasted just as good. Harry was rewarded with a blessed slow moan as he kissed his way down her chest._

_"Harry…" Mahari trailed off weakly as her hands gathered fistfuls of his hair and tugged gently, a desperate ragged sound to her normally composed voice. He was swollen past pleasure, past pain as her fingers found the buckle of his belt. But he couldn't help her, he was too busy exploring._

_The light played games on their slowly bared skin, shadows cast on their bodies as they writhed on the bed. Harry abruptly broke off his kiss and grabbed Mahari's generous hips and tugged, pulling off her pants to her knees. He slid his hands back up to her hips, her underwear matching her bra, he mused, in the middle of all that flesh._

_She kicked off the rest of her pants, the moment taken giving Harry a chance to push his own pants down off of his legs, and they joined the rest of their clothes, in oblivion. He was driven to distraction by the silken touch of her thighs against his, and a roar was building in his mind. _

_The need to be inside of her was great, and he tugged on the front clasp of her bra in frustration. Mahari giggled slightly as she moved his hand, undoing the clasp herself. She hesitated letting it go, suddenly bashful. Harry took her hands and pulled it away from her chest, kissing both of her palms and her lips. _

_"Damn, you're beautiful…" He sighed, easing her straps over her shoulders, finally exposing her breasts. Respectfully he touched the scar right underneath her right breast, and the touch seemed to ignite the passion once more. Removing their respective underwear, there was finally no barrier between them._

Mahari opened her eyes, to gaze into Harry's brilliant emerald ones. "Hello." She whispered, the glow of last night still on her body. The sheet was pulled up her chest, a seductive toga, and she shivered as Harry drew a lazy circle on her shoulder.

"Hello." He leaned over and kissed her gently. The kiss was lazy and happy, a self-satisfied thing that meandered its way through seconds, until no one could breathe properly. "What do people normally say after something like this?" Harry asked, trying to memorize the curve of her breast as it pressed against his bare chest through the sheet.

"I don't know, seeing as to this was my first time."

"It was mine too." Harry reassured her, kissing her on the brow. She smiled and snuggled down farther into the covers, a languid stretch lengthening her body. Harry stopped what he was doing to watch, and she swatted him playfully. "Hey, I've already seen everything."

"So?" She laughed, swallowing a yawn. Harry held her close, for the first time in his life, he felt as if he connected with a person on the most basic levels.

"I love you Mahari." He said clearly, feeling the need to say what he felt in his heart. She stopped moving, and looked up at him.

"Do you mean it? You're not one of those people who randomly proclaim their love to people, are you?" She was half joking, but she was half serious, and Harry could see that.

"You are the only person I have ever told 'I love you'." He stared down at her and she gave a small smile.

"Good. I love you too." Mahari yawned and closed her eyes. Harry watched her wander off to sleep again, his heart fit to burst. He just told another human that he loved them, and miracle of miracles, they loved him back.

But how could he be so sure that it was love? Beyond the physical need to make sure that Mahari was alright, he craved her touch, her laugh, and her body beside him at night. He knew he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her, and yes, he didn't have the best record when it came to protecting the people he loved, but he was going to do it right this time.

Later on that day...

Tedros knocked on his sister's door, and she cracked it open, hair mused. She must have been sleep. "Yeah?" She asked, yawning.

"It's ten in the morning." He said simply.

"Why did you wake me at such an ungodly hour?" She rasped playfully, opening the door wider, still leaning on it.

"Because I wanted to talk about you and Harry." Mahari lost all pretenses to sleep as she straightened up and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you want to talk about, but I'm going back to bed. I will wake up at noon." He pushed open the door and followed her into the bedroom, sitting down in her desk chair.

"Mahari, be careful. He has lied to you all the way up till now. What makes you think he's such a great guy?" Tedros asked, leaning back against the desk. Mahari flopped on the bed, not believing she was in this conversation.

"Tedros, he couldn't tell me what he was. He was sworn to secrecy… just like we are." She whispered. Looking up, Mahari caught the look on her brother's face.

"He's not hiding for survival!" He scoffed, backing down as he saw his sister's face.

"Who the hell are you to say that? We don't know what's going on! We, as in you and I, are not privy to everything in the world!"

"What's going on?" Mahari shook her head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Something big. Something so big I can't feel all of it. This place is full of… magic." Mahari smiled to herself, reveling in the memory of last night.

"Whatever. I like Harry; you know that. But the fact of the matter is, he's lying to you, and you hate liars! Since when does this guy make you reconsider your stance on the matter?"

"Sometimes, you keep things from people to protect them."

"Bullshit sister dearest." Tedros sneered.

"Then how would you explain what you don't tell Angela? What you didn't tell Maria, and what you didn't tell Samantha?"

"That is different. They wouldn't understand." He hissed, crossing his arms and standing up angrily.

"Because we decided that. They didn't have a chance to see if they could." She said, standing and trying to reason with her brother. He looked down at her from his almost five inches of height and shook his head.

"What would I say to them? Hey, guess what, I can read minds sometimes, but I will always know where you are, no matter what! How about that?"

"Exactly. We don't know what is going on with Harry… so we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"And you shouldn't jump into his bed!"

"Excuse me? Get the hell out of my room. Do you think I'm just some arbitrary ho?" Mahari asked, eyebrow rising.

"I didn't say that." Tedros backed up slightly.

"To hell you didn't. Get the hell out." He looked at his sister before he sighed and walked out.

"Just think about what I said." She smiled the fakest smile she could muster and slammed the door in his face.

That Evening...

It was dark, and Mahari walked into her bedroom, the day weighing on her in more ways than one. Unfortunately she didn't get to see much of Harry after she left his house in the wee hours of the morning. She had to go to London with her father, and finish her shopping. Mahari found her thoughts straying to Harry, and counting down the time until she arrived at Privet Drive.

She couldn't go over to Harry's because her father was home, and he was impossible to sneak by. His ability to sense what his children were doing disappeared when her mother died, but he had senses of a wolf, and was extremely observant.

Mahari stripped off her clothes and turned off her light, pulling on her favorite sleep shirt. Exhaustion was pulling at her, the whole day her mind was working overtime. As soon as her head hit her pillow, she entered a dream.

Mahari was in a small mansion, the stone cracking and breaking in the room she was in. Suddenly she knew she wasn't alone in the house. Walking out of the room, she came across a lobby full of people, none of which acknowledged her presence.

_A man was standing above all, and all Mahari could say about the man was that he had something serpentine about him. The way he stood and stared down at the people below him made him look as if he wanted to strike._

_She looked around, and everyone was dressed in the black outfits and white masks that she saw on the woman in the alley. What was this place?_

_"I've been waiting for you." He turned and looked straight at her, and her heart sank in her chest._

_"Who are you?" Mahari asked, watching in sick fascination as he floated down the steps to land in front of her._

_"That is unimportant. The Girl Who Died Twice, that's who you are."_

_"What do you know about that?" She whispered, backing up slightly. He smiled tightly, sliding closer to her._

_"Everything. You are an open book that I read whenever I want." The man reached out a slim, almost fragile white hand and grabbed her around the neck, lifting her off the ground._

_She clawed at his hand, beating on his elbow to break his grip, but nothing worked. The already low light dimmed, and he laughed, the sound filling her mind without passing her ears. _

_"You hold my fascination, you're something new. And I love new toys."_

Mahari screamed and woke up, clawing at her neck in fear. The clock on her wall read 4:30 in the morning. She felt as if she just lay down. Sweat made her hair stick to neck, and as Mahari pulled her knees under her chin, she realized she wouldn't be able to get to sleep tonight.

That wasn't an ordinary dream. She knew that as soon as it started. But what was that man who seemed to be able to fly? And what did he want with her? She didn't know who he was… had never met him before. Mahari knew she would remember that face, those hands, that voice… she shuddered, a feeling of such fear, she had never experienced before.

The feeling of foreboding rushed at her, goose bumps all over her arms and shoulders. Something was wrong, that she knew, and the doubt and fear settled in the pit of her stomach.

BANG! Mahari jumped, almost falling out of her bed. That noise… it sounded like the sound in the alley. It came from down the street. She pulled open the bedroom curtains, straining to see in the dark, but there was no light on the street.

She felt movement on the lawn, and Eno barking. A thrill of fear sliced through her, and then power went out.


	11. Sophisticated Complicatons

Harry opened his eyes, instantly alert. Pulling his glasses off of his nightstand, he looked around for what interrupted his sleep. He reached over to turn off his lamp when he caught a view into Mahari's house. It was pitch black, which was strange, because there was always a light on in Mahari's bedroom.

He pulled out his wand from underneath his pillow, walking over to the window. He couldn't see a thing outside, the porch light the Dursleys left on overnight and every streetlamp that lined the block was dark. Something wasn't right, he thought as his eyes tried to permeate the blackness. Out of the corner of his eye black shapes moved in the night, and Harry leaned out of his window, pointing his wand.

"Lumos maxima!" He yelled, and a bright silvery light burst forth from his wand, alighting the whole yard as well as Mahari's house. He caught a glimpse of Mahari in her bedroom… something was in there with her.

Without a second thought Harry shoved his window open farther, climbing out onto the roof quickly, catching the gutter pipe and sliding down to the ground. "Lumos." He whispered, keeping his wand in front of him. Who knows what he would find.

Mahari turned around slowly, a chill coming over her body. Shivering uncontrollably, she felt something move in front of her, but she couldn't see anything in the pitch black. All of a sudden a bright light exploded behind her, and she wished she hadn't seen what was after her.

It was some sort of undead creature that looked as if it had rotted underwater. A long, black robe was all she saw, and it fluttered briefly, and the light went out. It was a specter out of her worst nightmare. A rushing sound filled her ears, and she felt as if her happiness was being ripped from her.

Swiftly she was in the dark place in her mind, the place that she swore she would never enter again, slowly getting smaller and smaller until all she felt was the cool floor beneath her cheek. "Harry…" she whispered, too weak to do anything else.

Out of the blue the wall of her bedroom was burst through, a silver stag ramming through the door, antlers slashing the dementor who was bent over Mahari's body. Harry heard the creature's scream, and as he crested the stairs he saw the dementor flung high in the air, screaming as it fled. Sliding into her bedroom, his patronus gazed at him, and faded away.

Memories had been modified, and Mahari's room was repaired. The ministry could not ignore this attack, the sheer size of the memory charm that was required, as well as property damage had to be covered up. Harry's wand was briefly confiscated, but Tonks, who acted as if she'd never met Harry, gave it back briskly. He tried to catch her eye but she moved along with her work with cold efficiency, supervising the cleanup of the chunk of the wall that Mahari was missing from her bedroom.

Harry never left Mahari's side, and while Tedros and his father was given a memory modifier, He held Mahari as he fed her non milk chocolate, her being too weak to really lift her arms for long. "Harry, I'm alright now." She said.

"Open." She obeyed and he slipped another piece in.

"Harry, what was that?" He sighed and shook his head.

"We'll worry about that later. Are you feeling better?" Mahari nodded, and Harry allowed her to finally step onto the floor. The room spun, and her legs gave up on her, and she tumbled back into Harry's arms. "You're not okay. You're going to eat the whole bar, or so help me I'll push it down your throat myself." Mahari stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you trying to make me fat?" Harry shook his head.

"Better fat than depressed."

"Obviously you've never been a woman before." Mahari said dryly as she took another piece. She looked at it and grimaced, jumping up and running to her bathroom. Harry watched her slam the door hard, and frowned as he heard her throw up.

"What's wrong with her?" He turned around to face Tonks.

"Oh, now you talk to me." Tonks shook her head and stepped closer to him.

"Harry, you're just another case to me in front of my colleagues." She sighed and looked down at her clipboard. "We're going to be ready to do the memory charm on her… when she's done."

"What? I don't want you to!" Harry hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"I really don't care what you want right now Harry. She knows too much, and we can't let her go with the memory of what happened last night. Harry, you do understand why this has to happen, right?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Mahari came out of the bathroom, face ashen. "You alright?" He asked, wiping a tear that was unshed in the corner of her eye. She nodded, taking in a shaky breath.

"Yeah. I don't throw up often. I guess that thing scared me more than I thought." Harry pulled her into his arms, looking at Tonks over her head. "Mahari, this woman is going to give you something to forget what happened. It will also help you sleep." Tonks' eyebrow rose at the last comment.

"Do I have to?"

"Unfortunately." Tonks brought out her wand and placed it gently at Mahari's temple.

"I don't want you to." She moved her head, turning to Harry. "Don't let her Harry." She whispered. He kissed her forehead and stepped over to the Auror.

"Tonks-" She turned her wand to Mahari and uttered the incantation.

"Obliviate!" Harry caught Mahari before she hit the ground, and as he turned he pulled his wand out. "Harry, it's illegal to draw your wand against an Auror."

"To hell with you. You didn't have to do that!" His wand was shaking with all of the anger in his voice.

"I did. I am an Auror, and whether you know it or not, one of my duties is to protect out world. A muggle cannot know we exist. Period." She looked around and made a motion, and her crew started to file out.

Harry looked down at Mahari, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully in his arms. "She was different."

"At one time or another we all think that about someone." Tonks sighed and put her wand away, ignoring the fact that Harry hadn't stowed his.

"You don't understand."

"More than you know Harry, more than you know." And with a crack, she disappeared, leaving him holding Mahari.

Later on…

Mahari opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone in her room, the sky lightening in the distance. The sun was on its way up. Sitting up, everything looked normal, and the unsettled feeling she couldn't account for. Standing up, she stretched, feeling far more rested than she should for this time of the morning. Putting her feet on the floor, she frowned and looked at the bottom of her foot.

She had stepped in chocolate? Suddenly the world reasserted itself with dizzying clarity, and Mahari sat down, the memories of last night shoving themselves into her brain, out of order. What was going on?

Harry stared out of his window, the sun starting its daily journey in the horizon. What was the point of what he was doing? What was he going to save, if not for him and loved ones? The one person who understood what made him tick, and she couldn't be a part of his world.

He felt sick inside, and Hedwig hooted softly as he stared into the depths of space. Suddenly his throat constricted. He wished Sirius were here, he could give him some advice he could live with. Who would he confide in, if not Mahari? Who would keep him stable, if not Mahari?

His thoughts turned to the attack. What were dementors doing on Privet Drive? At the wrong house, no less? Mistakes were being made, he knew, on both sides. Hedwig hooted again, and he stood, rubbing his eyes.

"I know girl… I just can't sleep." She nipped his finger gently and hopped to the window, flying out to do whatever she did when she was gone when the sun came up. He watched her soar over the yard, and his line of sight brought him to Mahari's window.

Mahari watched as Harry pulled himself through the window, eyes searching in the dimmer light. Mahari was on the floor next to the bathroom, her head in her hands. He ran over, lifting her chin with his fingers.

"Mahari, what's wrong love?" She had tears in her eyes, and looked away from him, wiping her eyes on her hand.

"Harry… I don't know what is going on." Mahari took a shuddering breath and shook her head to clear it. "What was that thing in my room last night?"

"The memory charm didn't work?" He asked before he considered. Mahari's eyes narrowed, and she pulled his hand off of her face.

"No, it didn't." Harry wished he had Hermione here. He didn't know how many muggles were able to resist a memory charm. "What the hell was it Harry? You knew exactly how to chase it off. That means either you've studied it or you've seen it in action. Which one is it?"

Harry sat down in front of her, unwilling to take his hand off of her knee. "Both." He said simply. She looked at him through a curtain of her hair, and he pushed it behind her ear.

"Excuse me, I was hiding behind that." He shook his head.

"No you weren't, you were keeping it between the two of us." Mahari rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What was that memory charm? It made me forget for a while, but I never forget…ever." She said bitterly. Harry looked at her strangely.

"Why not?" Mahari looked up to his eyes quickly, then adverts them.

"How should I know." She mumbled, shifting her legs and stretching. Harry noticed for the first time that she was just wearing a nightshirt.

"Honestly, I don't know why they were here." He started rubbing the soft skin behind her knee, and the corner of her mouth jerked absently, her leg jumping to get away from his touch.

"That tickles." She sighed, reaching down and pushing away his hand. "Stop." Mahari gave him a true smile then, and suddenly Harry felt his heart in his throat.

"Mahari, I won't let anything hurt you. Ever." She looked at him, her eyes the color of gray silk.

"Those are strong words Potter. I will hold you to them." Leaning in, she bestowed a kiss, lightly on his lips.

"Good. Now you need some sleep. It looks as if you didn't sleep at all?"

"I don't know why… I was quite rested when I woke up an hour ago, but now I am exhausted."

"Then go to bed." He jerked his head towards her bed.

"Come with me." Harry looked startled.

"What?"

"You heard me," Mahari said as she stood, pulling off her nightshirt. "Come with me."

"We're gone!" Mahari smiled at her father as he was paying bills at his desk.

"Alright, be safe dear."

"Dad, this is England, what could happen?" She scoffed, pulling on her purse as she came to the front door where Harry was waiting for her. Mahari stopped, and couldn't resist posing. "What do you think?" She asked him.

Harry couldn't say anything. Mahari wasn't wearing much of anything past a sheet when he left her earlier today, but now… Her hair was lightly curled around the edges, settling like voluminous mist around her shoulders. A silver halter-top reached down to her perfect navel (in Harry's opinion), revealing a wide strip of cocoa skin. And the skirt wasn't an ordinary skirt. It was a matching silver miniskirt, with a slit that came to the top of her thigh.

"Uh…"

"You don't like it?" Mahari teased.

"Uh…"

"Let's go." She pulled on his hand and shoved him out the door, laughing. Harry grasped Mahari around the waist as she tried to run down the walk.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, nuzzling his nose in her hair. God, he could smell her hair all day, and live off of that instead of oxygen.

"Clothes. What are you wearing?"

"Quit teasing." She shrugged.

"I wanted to get snazzy. I've been feeling a little down, and I wanted a pick up."

"Well, you'll be picked up in that outfit!" Harry said, whistling. She smiled and looked away, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"I wanted to look good for my man." Harry raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"I don't see anyone around." He said conspiratorially. She laughed and leaned in close.

"You know what, I think the prick stood me up."

"Looks like it to me." He said, nodding.

"Well," Mahari looked back at him and took his hand. "I think you'll do."

"M'lady, I don't think I'm worthy." He gave a mock bow that almost had his head scraping the sidewalk.

"You're not."

"Hey!"

"But I did say you'll do." Harry gave a playful growl, and Mahari yelped and started to run. She was faster than he thought in those impossibly strappy little silver sandals, and he enjoyed the way her beautiful hair fanned out behind her like a banner. He could have chased her for the rest of his life.

Mahari stopped when they reached the park, the scenery quiet and empty. Harry caught up a second later and looked around. "No one is here…" he commented, kicking a pebble with the toe of his shoe.

"Yeah… I thought it would be crawling with kids."

"Everyone is sleep. They won't come out until after noon." He watched her walk away towards the swings. 'Keep your eyes on anything else besides her… ass…' Harry scratched his head with the effort, and walked after her. The neighborhood park was a pretty nice place to relax, a small playground for the children, picnic areas, and a wide-open grassy area for volleyball and football.

Harry watched a squirrel jump from a tree, and bound across the miniature meadow, jumping onto the bench no more than fifteen feet away… and then the bench disappeared. Harry took out his wand, trying to maintain visuals in his vicinity. He saw Mahari, head thrown back and smiling, a stark dissimilarity from what he was feeling.

It was too open, and he didn't have anywhere to put Mahari so she'd be safe… fear for her gnawed at his soul, and the escape routes started to form in his mind. Deciding to keep his eyes trained on where the portkey was camouflaged, he started inching his way backwards to Mahari.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry broke out in a desperate run as the hex tore up the ground where he once stood. Black robes were flickering in the tree line, and he couldn't see how many there were.

"Mahari, run!" he screamed, desperate to get her out of here. Death Eaters wouldn't hesitate to kill her on sight, and that was something he couldn't bear to think about. She jumped from the swing, frightened as two men stepped from the trees.

Long platinum blonde tresses cascaded to his shoulders, and he removed his mask as he stepped in front of Mahari. She gasped and tried to run the other way, when a still masked death eater cut her off from the park's exit. "Let me go!" she screamed at the encircling men.

"Tsk… I see you have the same mouth as Potter, muggle." The blond man said coldly, taking another step towards her.

"Malfoy? They let you out?" Harry asked, slightly surprised. Malfoy was positively identified, and he still escaped persecution.

"You will be surprised what a Galleon will do for you these days." He smiled and nodded to one of the death eaters. He grabbed Mahari around the throat, lifting her into the air.

"You let her go! Your quarrel is with me." Harry glared at Lucius, keeping his wand trained on him.

"Now, when someone is holding treasure, they make the rules. I seem to remember that somewhere…"

"What do you want? I'll give you anything, just let her go!" He screamed, fighting to keep the roaring out of his ears.

"Anything? How about a nice even trade?"

"Me for her?"

"No, the squirrel for her, don't be daft Potter. The Dark Lord gets you, and the muggle over there keeps her life." Lucius smiled, his perfectly straight, pearly white teeth shone with a predatory gleam.

"How do I know that you'll let her go once you have me?" He asked, knowing what he must do.

"You have my word." Lucius said mockingly.

"That doesn't mean shit to me."

"Touché. Well you need to decide which is more important, because she's turning blue." Harry spared a glance at Mahari, whose legs were kicking weakly as she scratched at the arm that held her breath.

Just as Harry opened his mouth, a shot of green light hit Malfoy squarely in the chest, the thin man flying through the air and hitting a tree, three yards away from the group of death eaters.

Everyone turned around, and Harry almost laughed with relief. Kingsley Shacklebolt advanced quickly, followed by Tonks and Lupin, all with their swords brandished.

"I suggest," Shacklebolt's voice booming through the park. "That you take your lieutenant and leave this place, for I promise you we have enough curses to make sure you never go anywhere ever again." Two men grabbed Malfoy, and all disappeared with a loud report.

Mahari was on her knees, gasping in breaths, thankful that her lungs still worked. Harry rushed over to her, and helped her to her feet. "Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, I'm glad you arrived." He said.

Lupin moved forward, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We cannot talk here." He looked at Mahari and back at Harry. Neither one had let go of each other. "We're going to your house. Your aunt and uncle are out of town. Moody will be waiting for us there."

Harry didn't say anything as he held Mahari around the shoulders, a silent trek back to his house. He was probably going to be interrogated as to what happened, and then he had some questions of his own that he wanted answered. He looked at Mahari, who's normally bright face looked pale and listless. She looked like he felt inside…

Their houses came up too quickly, and without a word Mahari turned off onto her path, running into her house. Harry stayed at the gate, looking at her door for a minute, until Shacklebolt's hand nudged him on. "It's probably for the best."

"I doubt it is though." Harry said bitterly, walking furiously into his aunt and uncle's place. "What's going on? Why did the Order show up now, instead of say, when the dementors were here?" He turned on his protectors.

"Because we were under orders. We have to maintain our secrecy Harry; you understand that. When we found out the dementors were here, Tonks was on duty in out department, so she checked it out. She's capable of handling a dementor." Lupin sighed and put his wand away, satisfied that no trap lain in wait for them.

"So now you're just going to disappear again, right?" He sneered, leaning against the banister of the stairs.

"No, Potter, you're going to disappear with us." He turned and watched as Mad Eye Moody limped down the stairs, his trunk messily packed dragging behind him, and Hedwig in a cage, hooting loudly due to the jostling of her cage.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn it Harry, we can't protect you here. At least at the Headquarters we could see fit that you were safe." Tonks retorted. Harry still shook his head.

"You can't make me." He said, right before Mad Eye tapped his wand on the top of his head, and his body involuntarily relaxed, no longer obeying him.

"But I can Potter, and I will."


	12. Ramifications

Dumbledore looked at his student in front of him, eyes blazing with rage, and dare he say, hate? He sighed and started. "Harry, I'm sure that you realize why we've brought you here."

Harry glared at him, the binding curse that nailed him to his chair also kept his mouth shut. He hoped Dumbledore could hear the horrible things he was thinking at him.

"Harry, I will let you go, but you must promise me that you will listen." Harry blinked, and felt his bonds loosen. He found he could open his mouth, and he took a deep breath.

"What could you possibly say that would make me feel good about my leaving Mahari behind?" Harry asked, willing himself to relax against the chair. "They seem to be after her for some reason, and I have to figure out why!"

"Harry, how much does this young lady know?"

"Everything." He bluffed, not taking his eyes off of Dumbledore. His eyebrow rose almost to his hairline.

"You do know how dangerous and illegal that is."

"I don't care anymore."

"Don't say that Harry."

"Why not? Everyone I care about ends up dying, or being put in danger just because they know me- " Harry stopped, startled. "They're not after her to get me, are they?"

Dumbledore nodded grimly, the stress of the past few weeks weighing on him. "I know you think no one has been watching, but we're at a difficult time right now. Minister Fudge is plodding along in his resistance of Voldermort, and we're stretched thin just trying to cover all the important spots. And you are one of them. We cannot let you fall into his hands."

"Because I'm just a tool, right?" He said bitterly.

"No, because we care about you. Harry, I understand that you might think that everyone is out to use you. We just think it's best…" The look on Harry's face kept him from completing his sentence.

"No offense, headmaster, but I don't care what you think is best. Not anymore." Dumbledore looked at Harry as if seeing him for the first time. A boy was no longer sitting in front of him, willing to take whatever he said at face value. No, a man sat in front of him, weighed heavy with his responsibilities, and saddened by his past experiences.

"What would you have me to do Harry? Law is law. It's what kept us living and thriving all these centuries." Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Look, she's different. Please meet her."

"I'm going to have to say no Harry. And I hope that you respect my wishes. I have your safety at heart." Harry snorted.

"So you won't help me?"

"There will be no reason to help you Harry. There will be no rescue mission. We can't afford to have you in the open right now."

"Fine. Can I go?" Dumbledore looked over his glasses at him, and sighed.

"Of course. Get some rest." Harry stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"He told me to get some rest, like I'm a child!" Harry fumed, Ron sitting on the bed in front of him. Ron had grown even taller over the two months they had parted company, and his ginger hair looked as if he had stopped getting haircuts.

"Well Harry, maybe this muggle isn't worth all this trouble?" He ventured, trying to calm his friend down. Ron looked away as Harry glared at him. "Sorry mate. But what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Harry confessed, running his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth. "But it has to be soon!"

" 'Mione is on her way over. Let her think about it. Her brain hasn't been put to good use since school."

"Goes to show what you know Ronald. I have devoted myself to many a good task." Hermione walked into the room, having opened the door silently.

"How long were you there?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Long enough to hear that you didn't say anything that I hadn't heard already from every adult downstairs. I was sent up to talk some sense into you." She turned to Harry apologetically.

"Do that, and we'll never talk again. Don't tell me that you wouldn't go save your parents if Voldermort was going to get them so he could have you!" he snarled, barely containing his rage. "I am not insane!"

"No one thinks you are mate." Ron whispered, the situation he felt getting out of hand. "We just gotta be careful."

"Harry, you don't want to do anything you'll regret." Hermione touched his sleeve, trying to calm him.

"Not doing anything, that is what I would regret!" He yelled, yanking his arm away. "Are you guys my friends?"

"Of course we are." Hermione's tone had changed slightly; and the assertive looked returned to her eyes, "We've been through a lot together, and don't you forget it!"

"I'm sorry." Harry finally stopped pacing and walked out the door. Ron and Hermione followed him, confused.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron asked as he walked into Sirius's old room, retrieving his broom.

"I'm going to do what I should have done before." He walked out again, not wanting to spend too much time here until his brain could slow down.

"And that is?" Hermione asked, afraid to hear the question. Harry looked at her and sighed.

"I'm going to go after her."

"Alone, with no one to help you?"

"Well Ron, that's what alone generally means." Harry looked back at his friends. "I'm going to need you guys to cover for me."

"We're not going to be able to do that Harry." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Don't tell me you agree with them!"

"No mate, what she's saying is that we're going with you. Can't let you get nicked by Voldermort, can we?"

"We all can't go guys." Harry tried to reason with his friends, but Hermione and Ron weren't hearing his words.

"But if we go with you, we can help you hurry up, and no one will miss us. They'll be downstairs and it will take, what, forty-five minutes? Dinner isn't for at least two hours. We have time."

"Sounds good to me. You going by yourself is just rubbish Harry. You might need help. This is just the chance that Voldermort would want. Don't let him win because you're not thinking straight."

Harry looked back at her dangerously, and she took a step back "How about we not talk about my mental stability right now, alright? We can do that when we get back." He turned back around, walking to the end of the hall, where there were two tall double doors that led to a balcony. A perfect place to take off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where's Harry? I haven't seen him today." Tedros asked his sister as she sat on her bed, staring into space.

"Huh?"

"I asked where is your boyfriend, I haven't seen him all day. All this summer I have seen him every single day, and today, nothing. Did you two fight?"

"I'm not in the mood to have this conversation." Tedros sighed and held out his hands.

"Look, I'm sorry about that comment I made about you the other day. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh."

"Well, it did." She looked at her brother, who was lounging around the house in a faded pair of baggy jeans and a Knicks jersey. His long black hair was just past shoulder length, and swirled in the breeze that was let in by Mahari's open window.

The sun had gone down, and the air was slightly chilly for summertime, this being early July. But Mahari didn't close it. She half hoped that something other than what happened at the park took place that day.

The doorbell rang, and Mahari looked at Tedros. "Girlfriend?"

"They're all in Long Island. I haven't met any cute girls in England yet. Maybe it's Harry?"

"I don't think so." She said listlessly. "Is daddy still here?"

"Already left. He told us that the money had to last for the whole time he was gone." Tedros moved and started down the steps. "I'll see who it is."

Mahari closed her eyes as another wave of nausea bubbled up her esophagus, laying her head on her cool pillow. Feet stomped up the stairs, and she looked up into the most welcome sight all day. "You came back." Was all she said.

"I made a promise, and I said I would keep it." Harry smiled softly, closing the distance between them.

"I was so scared."

"So was I."

"Don't leave me anymore, please." Mahari cursed herself for a tear dropping to her cheek, and Harry kissed it away.

"I won't." He stood, pulling her to her feet. "We have to pack quickly." Mahari did a double take.

"Pack?"

"Yes, pack." Harry pulled a suitcase from the wall, and opened it, glad that it was empty.

"Where am I going?" He hesitated before turning back to her.

"Do you trust me?"

"If I didn't, I would be slightly retarded to be going through all of this."

"Fine. I can't tell you." Mahari caught him as he walked towards her dresser.

"Will I be able to come back?" She asked him, trying to catch his eyes.

"I hope so."

"They won't stop, will they?" Mahari felt sick to her stomach, and the world swam slightly.

"No." he whispered. Mahari looked around her room, and after a moment, she let Harry go, going into the bathroom. He looked at the closed door until it opened again, with Mahari bringing out her toiletries.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mahari closed the door to her room, Harry lugging the heavy suitcase behind him, and as they turned around, Tedros was at his bedroom door, sitting on top of a suitcase of his own.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Mahari asked, putting on her sweater.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm going with you." Harry shook his head.

"No, you can't."

"To hell I can't. She is still my sister; I don't care what she is to you. I go where she goes. Who is going to protect her?" He asked, standing up.

"That's my job now." Mahari's eyes got wide as she looked at Harry from the side, and Tedros looked taken aback.

"Regardless, I'm not leaving without her. So you can tell your friends that are sitting in the living room that we're all going on a nice little trip. ALL of us." He smiled, and lifted his suitcase. "Let's not keep them waiting."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hermione looked up as the young man that opened the door came downstairs again, carrying a suitcase of his own. Then Harry with another suitcase that looked extremely heavy… followed by the most perfect set of legs she had ever seen. As more of the girl came into view, she wasn't surprised that Harry fell for her… what was surprising that she fell for Harry back. Girls like that normally go for someone like Oliver Wood, someone with muscles.

The girl was dressed in a black miniskirt that came mid-thigh, with matching black high-heeled sandals. But what made her seem like she was twenty-one was the corset that she wore… no that she owned with the confidence of a dominatrix. "Damn she's stacked…" Ron said under his breath, but Hermione turned to him, and if looks could kill, he would have had a very long and drawn out affliction followed by a drowning death in the middle of a dessert.

Her hair was curled and fluffed, but looked natural, and the clearest grey eyes looked at her, without a tinge of malevolence. Damn…she was going to like her. "Hi, who are you?" She asked.

"Hon, this is Hermione, and the red head is Ron." Ron smiled clumsily, reaching out his hand.

"Ron Weasley." He said, pumping her arm enthusiastically.

"I'm Mahari Wolfe." She smiled, tactfully removing her hand from his grip as Harry glared daggers at his best friend from behind Mahari's back.

"Hermione Granger." They shook hands, and smiled at each other, sizing the other up. Both declared each other potential friends, or at least non-threatening, and smiled a real smile.

"Nice to meet you." Harry looked around and pulled out his wand.

"Alright, let's get going."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry walked into the foyer, with Mahari and Tedros in tow. Hermione and Ron came in next, wishing they could sink into the ground rather than encounter all of the adults.

"Harry how could you?" Lupin asked, leaning against the wall, almost behind everyone else. And his voice was the one that hurt to hear. "Were you thinking?"

"I don't think he was thinking past anything that was is in his pants!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, face red.

"Molly, that was out of line." Mr. Weasley looked at Harry's face, as well as Mahari's. "She's just upset." He said to Harry, rubbing his wife's shoulder. Professor Snape sneered as he walked down the stairs.

"He did what he has always done, which is think only about himself." Harry's jaw tightened.

"For once, I did think about myself."

"No Potter, you always think about yourself. You have free reign around school, and now you've decided to try your hand with changing our laws. Of course its a natural progression."  
"Go to hell." Everyone looked at Mahari, who spoke for the first time. "You are not going to make Harry feel like crap because he cared enough to come for me. I see now all of you all would have let me die."

"What you have failed to understand Ms... Ms..." Snape asked; eyebrow raised.

"Ms. Wolfe."

"Alright, Ms. Wolfe, who will come looking for you? There will always be someone, and then they'll see something they don't understand, they'll interrogate us and they'll realize that we're not on any record. Not one record of us except Granger and Potter here... don't you think they'll find that odd?"

Hermione couldn't say anything. It was true; complications are always unforeseen until you looked back. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do this. "No one will come looking for us." Tedros spoke up, after looking around at his surroundings.

"And how do you know?" Mr. Weasley asked, albeit gently.

"Because our father will be out of the country for the next three months. And all of our other family members are in America."

"Harry?" Everyone turns as Dumbledore walks onto the scene. He looked at Mahari and Tedros and back at Harry, face drawn and stern. "May I have a word with you Mr. Potter?"

"No." He pulls Mahari up the stairs with him, leaving everyone on the first floor speechless, and they all hear the door slam in the thick silence.

Everyone turned as one back to Tedros, who didn't bat an eyelash. "Hi, I'm Tedros, and I'm nothing like my sister."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mahari looked around at the room, the smell slightly dusty, and the furniture old and expensive. "Whose room was this?" She asked, running her hands along a wardrobe. The wood was dark, just like everything else in the room.

"My godfather's." Harry pulled her suitcase up onto the bed, and opened it.

"It's a nice room." He looked up over the lid of the suitcase, and looked around. The curtains were tattered and black, the comforter was black, and the hardwood floor was slightly warped and almost black.

"Ookay." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "What?" he asked irritably.

"I'm trying to be nice."

"Whatever." Harry really didn't feel like talking. He had just deliberately disobeyed Dumbledore, to his face…

"Why did you come back for me Harry if you were just going to bite my head off?" Mahari asked, stomping over to him. He looked at her and then continued to pull her clothes out.

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Why not, now's a perfect time!"

"If you hadn't noticed, now isn't a great time!" Of course Mahari could tell it wasn't, but that didn't mean she could shut up now. Sometimes when you go down the wrong road, you keep going until there is another way out.

"Do you regret coming to get me?"

"Honestly?"

"When have I ever asked for anything different?"

"Of course." He still wasn't looking at her.

"Well?" She prompted.

"Right at this moment, yes, I wish I had left you." Mahari's eyes turned to steel, and she nodded her head.

"See what being honest brings out. What, do you feel obligated because we slept together!"

"Let's not go there Mahari." Harry's voice was unsafe, and he turned away from her, trying to think straight.

"Fine, we won't." Someone knocked at the door quietly, as if they would rather not have been heard. Harry stomped past Mahari to open the door. Ginny stood there, arm still in the air, with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but they unanimously sent me up here to find out if you hadn't killed each other."

Mahari looked horrified. "They can hear us down there?"

"Not your words, but the yelling is definitely audible. And they also wanted to know when your guest would be ready to move into her room." Harry clenched his jaw and gave a mirthless laugh.

"This is her room."

"But it's your room."

"My Ginny, you are the smartest Weasley." He slammed the door in her face. Mahari looked at Harry, who looked at her, with his hand still on the doorknob.

"Harry, why did you do that?" Mahari asked, hands on her hips. "She was just the messenger."

"Well, she was there… and she angered me." He waved his hand in a vague gesture and went back over to the suitcase.

"I can finish that." She said quietly, watching Harry work for a few minutes.

"I'm almost done now. Besides, I get to see your little frilly under things." He held up a bra that had more lace than the Golden Gate Bridge had cables. Mahari smiled and walked over to him, snatching it from his hand.

"Excuse me sir, but those are private." He looked down at the bra now in her hand.

"Okay, but do I get to see it?"

"See?" She held it up.

"On you?" Mahari smiled.

"If you're good."

"I'm the best." Harry grabbed her wrist, flinging her bra up into the air.

"Harry!"

"What?" he asked innocently, nuzzling his nose on her neck.

"I don't know where that landed…" She said, trying to stay on track. "Harry…"

"I'm sorry, I'm not in right now. I'm trying to seduce my girlfriend." Mahari laughed.

"How do you know when it's working?" She asked, her voice almost gone as she bit her lip.

"Well… she makes this noise…" Mahari's eyes rolled up into her head as she tried to keep her moans in her throat as Harry nibbled on her collarbone. When he realized he wasn't getting a result he bit her softly, and she inhaled quickly, followed by his soothing tongue and the sound he had been waiting for.

"Ohhhhhhh…." Mahari sighed, her head rolling back. "Is that all?"

"No… she also loses the ability to stand correctly." Harry ventured further to the tops of her breasts, where he drew complicated patterns with his tongue. Her knees buckled slightly, and he caught her easily, shoving the suitcase off of the bed and onto the floor.

"I do not…" Mahari tried to pout as she felt Harry's hands on her hips, easing her miniskirt up her thighs as he pushed her onto the bed.

"Uh huh…" She laughed as he took a breath, just enough time to look into her eyes. "I have wanted to get you out of this when I first saw you in it." He looked down at her corset and frowned. "But where is the ejection button?" Mahari swatted his head and laughed.

"Silly." She pointed to where it was tied with ribbon on her right side. He pulled it like a shoelace, and it fell away from Mahari's body partially.

"Mmmm… we'll see who's silly in the morning." Harry promised as he captured her lips.

"It will still be you." That was the last coherent thing said for some time.


	13. Words

The sun streamed through the tattered curtains, the light muted by all the dust in the air, and Harry flopped over onto his side, the bed surprisingly soft. Mahari snuggled closer to him, and he yawned in his sleep, settling in further.

Ron yawned and sat up, scratching his head and stretching. What time was it? He blinked sleep out of his eye and looked around for Harry. He wasn't in his bed… Sirius's room. He had forgotten that he was sleeping there this time. Pulling on his robe, he stumbled out of his door and down the hall, to the master bedroom, and yanked open the door.

"Harry, do you want to try and get our school things early this-" Ron screamed as Mahari and Harry shot to a sitting position as one, both naked. And then abruptly choked off his scream as his eyes widened when they roved over Mahari.

Harry yanked the covers up over Mahari's head and jumped out of the bed, inadvertently exposing himself, but the sight snapped Ron out of shock as he's pushed out the door. Without one word the access was slammed in his face, as he stared at the wood an inch from his nose.

Hermione walked down the hall with a glass of water, evidently going back to her room. "Ron, remember you can't just walk in there, he has a guest…" She looked at his face as he looked everywhere but back at her. "Oh Ronald…"

"I'm sorry, okay? I forgot that Harry had a girl in his room!" He yelled defensively. Suddenly doors opened, and Tedros's face appeared rather sleepily from around a door, and in Hermione's room Ginny peeked out, trying to see what the disturbance was.

"Well, you might as well come down for breakfast. Tell Harry and the Harlot that it will be ready in half an hour." Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs, and everyone in the hall groaned and slammed their doors.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione shook her head and shouldered past him.

"I forgot!" Ron said again, holding his arms out helplessly. He shook his head as he went back into his room, closing the door, face red. But what he wouldn't forget is seeing Mahari… "Harry is going to kill me." He said weakly.

Harry frowned and turned back to the bed, where Mahari had her face in the covers, shoulder's shaking. "I'm sorry love… he's so used to us sharing rooms that he forgot to knock."

She looked up and howled. "That had to be the funniest thing I've seen in a week. His face was as red as his hair!" Mahari screeched, falling over onto her side. Harry smiled sourly and stopped. There was more talking outside, but he couldn't hear exact words. Then Mrs. Weasley's voice, which is like a steam roller through all things solid, wafted up through the door. His eyes hardened at the word Harlot, and he turned, cringing slightly.

"Sorry for that too."

"Please. That won't be the first time. I've been talked about the way I dress, the way I walk, the shoes I like and the having the bad luck to develop so quickly and so thoroughly. This isn't the first time."

"Are you up to some breakfast?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bed. Mahari looked up at him, and glanced down at his lap.

"Yes, but that," She said, pointing at his groin, "does not have nutritional value." Harry pretended to look hurt.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"But they're shacking up Arthur!" Molly hissed, hitting her wand on the pan and flipping over the fried eggs that were in the pot.

"Molly…" He warned as he looked over his cup of tea at Lupin, who was trying to see if his had an escape route at the bottom of the cup.

"Well they are. Harry is fifteen until this Tuesday. That is way too young!" She tries to take a sip of her own tea, but her hands are shaking with rage too hard to make it to her mouth. Putting it down, she jerks her wand again and plates slam to their places, startling her husband and Lupin. "Sorry dears." She said as an afterthought.

Everyone looked up as Tonks walked into the room, yawning and sporting blueberry hair. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning dear. Fancy breakfast?" Molly asked, manually pulling out another plate.

"Oh please, thanks. My stomach could be heard from here to the Channel." Tonks joked as she took a seat next to Remus, snatching his tea from his grip. "So what is everyone talking about?"

"About Harry and his woman!" She spit out the tea inadvertently, looking around at the assembled adults.

"Mahari Wolfe? What is she doing here?" Tonks hissed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Harry brought her here."

"He didn't."

"Oh, but he did. That girl has poisoned his mind. He's not thinking straight!" Molly flicked her wand yet again and the food sailed into plates, narrowly missed slapping Tonks on the side of the head.

"Where are they?" She asked, wiping grease off of her cheek absently.

"Still upstairs."

"You all let her stay here overnight?" Tonks looked surprised.

"Dumbledore thought it was best if we looked at this without emotion in the morning." Remus sighed and dodged the flying hash browns. "And I agree."

"No, we should send her on her way with another memory charm and a swift kick in the behind for Harry. That's going overboard!" Tonks sighed and crossed her arms.

Arthur looked at her strangely. "Another?" he asked, catching the wording. Tonks nodded.

"Yes. I gave her one at the scene of the dementors. Harry was bloody hot with me then, but he'll get over it." Remus's eyebrows rose.

"She remembers everything, and wasn't surprised at all at what she saw. Harry told Dumbledore that she knew everything."

"Impossible. No one is able to stand up to a memory charm. Especially not a muggle." Tonks dismissed and Molly pushed a butter dish onto the table.

"I am going to be fit to burst if Dumbledore isn't able to come today." Arthur looked up and eased the charmed serving platter full of pancakes to the table in front of his plate.

"When did he say he wouldn't be able to come?"

"He said he might not be able to get away. He had business with the Wizengamot."

"Ah." Molly put down the large bowl of porridge and looked at the table, satisfied. "Dearie, who are you feeding? The Death Eaters coming over for a tuck in as well?"

"We have growing children in the house Arthur, and children who think they're grown." She couldn't help but retort. "I wanted to make sure we had enough, besides we have the harlot and her brother, and we don't know how much they eat."

"Oh come on!" Tonks groaned. "He's here too?"

"Yes." Remus shook his head, content to just think over recent events. He was going to have to have a heart to heart with Harry soon, to find out where his mind was.

"I still don't believe that girl is sixteen. She has to be at least twenty one!" Molly swung her wand and a spoon like a conductor's baton. "Who lets their child dress like that?"

"She's a muggle, they're all different. My mother's friends thought it was obscene that my mother didn't restrain my hair color from day to day. It's a new generation. I promise you, that's more sedate than some of the stuff I had in my closet that I hid from my parents."

"But you're still older!"

"By only five years, which isn't long." Everyone looked up as Ginny and Hermione walked in, dressed in jeans, shirts, and sneakers.

"Good morning children!" Arthur gave Molly a meaningful look, and turned to greet the girls.

"Good morning dad." Ginny took a seat at the table next to Tonks, and Hermione took the seat one over from Mr. Weasley. Ron came in right after, with Tedros in tow.

"Morning everyone." He said, smiling at all the faces staring at him.

"Have a seat dear, and tuck in. Don't want your food to get cold." Mrs. Weasley smiled stiffly, pointing to the chair next to Ron. Before he could get settled, Harry and Mahari walked in.

"Good morning everyone." Harry nodded as he pulled a suddenly lock kneed Mahari into the room. Choruses of 'morning' were heard over the food, and he sat down, pulling his girlfriend down with him.

Mahari felt so stupid. Why didn't she think when she picked out ensembles sometimes? Thinking that she was going to opt for comfortable, she wore her black leather flared pants with the boots that Harry loved so much, and her favorite black baby tee with the words ' Too Sexy' in silver glitter. 'Kill me now.' She thought, looking down at her food.

"Oh really." Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband for support, but Arthur shook his head and firmly passed her the oatmeal.

"Did everyone have a good sleep last night?" He ventured, smiling far over what was needed for that comment. It wasn't as if he had just said they were going to the beach to go swimming.

"Sure." Ron said, around all the food he had stuffed in his mouth, reaching for the sausages that Hermione was trying to pass to him.

"Just fine, thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah dad." Ginny looked at Tedros, who hadn't touched his food. "What's wrong, don't like browns?"

"Um… were they cooked in oil or in butter?"

"Butter." Mrs. Weasley said, daring him to continue.

"I'm a vegetarian." Hermione looked up and smiled, nodding.

"So am I." Mahari could have kicked herself again for saying anything.

"So you're too good for my food!" Molly stood up, glaring at Mahari.

"My brother just said he couldn't eat it either, why didn't you bite his head off?"

"Because he's not going to end up breaking Harry's heart when he's sent away with his memory modified." Harry's left eye twitched slightly, and Mahari rose as well.

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, but I can't eat it. I don't eat animal or animal by-products. That is the way I was raised." She said calmly.

"I'm surprised your mother hasn't killed herself over the way you've been acting!" She hissed. "Does she know her daughter is a scarlet woman?" Harry didn't even realize he had rose out of his seat at the last comment.

"Mrs. Weasley, take that back." He said lowly, looking at his best friend's mother as if he had never seen her before.

"Harry, you don't know what you're saying." She dismissed, eyes on Mahari, who wiped angry tears from her eyes.

"My mother is dead Mrs. Weasley." Was all she said. Molly turned pale, and her maternal instinct kicked into high gear.

"Oh dear…" She said weakly. Arthur stood up, putting his napkin on his plate.

"Molly, a word with you in the parlor. Everyone else, I hope that this little scene hadn't ruined your breakfast, please excuse us." He pulled his wife out of the room, hurrying her past Mahari, who turned her back as they passed.

"Mahari…" Harry sighed, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She jerked away from him and walked out the room, and through the swinging door he saw her run up the stairs.

Harry found Mahari in their room, crying her eyes out on the bed. "Don't cry Mahari. She's just upset." He stopped rubbing her back when she looked up at him.

"So that gives her the right to act like a bitch?"

"Don't call her a bitch." Harry said, frowning. "She's done a lot for me, and although she's misguided, she still cares about us. She doesn't comment on what she doesn't care about."

"So that was just her way of welcoming me into the fold, and hoping that I have a good day? Bullshit. She can keep it."

Harry sighed and tried again. "Just give her a chance, she'll come around." Mahari sat up and glared at him.

"I'm giving everyone a chance Harry. Tedros and I are the ones that are opened minded. We rode the brooms here, and mind you we had never rode a broom before. I didn't scream when it seemed like the dust had dust bunnies, did I? I didn't yell when it was made out that I brainwashed you with sex and my womanly wiles. I AM GIVING EVERYONE A CHANCE. DAMN IT, GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"Don't yell at me Mahari, this wasn't my fault."

"You brought me here."

"You want to go back?" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Even he knew he had crossed the line.

Mahari stood up and grabbed an oddly shaped figurine off of the night table next to the bed. "I swear to you no one talks to me that way."

Harry stood, holding his hands up. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked, backing away.

"You'll see if you don't apologize."

"For what?" Mahari screamed and threw the figurine. Harry ducked and stood up, eyes blazing.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Get out!"

"You can't kick me out of here!"

"Watch me. GET OUT!"

Hermione stood across from Harry's door, hearing the cursing, the crashes, and more yelling. Harry ran out of the room, and she saw Mahari kick the door closed, almost catching Harry on the bottom. "Problems?" She endeavored.

"I don't understand it!" Harry yelled back at the door. "She's gone mental!"

"That's not going to help. I promise you." He turned to his best friend helplessly.

"You're a girl Hermione."

"Thank you for finally noticing." He ignored her and continued.

"She just blew up."

"I doubt that." Harry looked at her.

"How do you know? You just met her!"

"But I know you. Harry, you wouldn't be interested in someone who couldn't marginally control her emotions. So what did you say?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Nothing!"

"LIAR!" Harry moved away from the door as Mahari yelled through it. Hermione took his arm and led them down the hall, away from their bedrooms.

"Look, you're going to have to understand that whatever you're going through right now is ten times worse for Mahari." Harry nodded, slumping against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

"I know… I'm just on edge. I don't know how I'm going to get Dumbledore to let her stay. Although I haven't been thinking straight with my ignoring the Headmaster, I still know that I can't take him on and win."

"At least you're of sound mind." Hermione smiled and slid to the ground with him. "Harry, the best qualities you have are your level head in horrible situations, and your heart. Use it, use both of them and it will be alright."

"I guess."

"Just make sure you don't force it. She has a lot to get used to, like I said."

"So you're saying that I should go and apologize." Hermione snorted.

"That's the least you should do."

"Yeah, after I give her time to cool off. I don't want anything else thrown at me."

Mahari held her hair as she threw up, the spasms rocking her body violently. She rested her forehead on the cool porcelain, and pulled herself off of the floor, rinsing out her mouth and throwing cold water on her face. She hated the fact that she had a nervous stomach, but it rarely acted up like it had been doing for the past few days.

A timid knock came from the bedroom door, and Mahari quickly pulled a not so dirty towel from the towel rack and dabbed her face. "Come in." Stepping out of the bathroom, she shook her head and crossed her arms. "Mrs. Weasley, if you've come to yell at me and insult me again, can I reschedule?"

"I deserved that." The older woman said quietly, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room, noticing that someone had taken a thorough scrubbing to the place. "I came to apologize."

"Why? You don't like me. You seem to be bent on making me out to be someone I'm not." Molly sighed and pointed to the bed.

"May I?"

"Please." She settled down and looked the young woman up and down.

"I'm sorry that I insulted your mother. I don't know where my manners went, and I will understand if my apology falls on deaf ears." Molly watched as Mahari started twirling the ends of her hair on her fingers.

"I'll accept your apology. It took a lot to come in here, and I appreciate it." Mahari said quietly. An uncomfortable stretch of silence yawned wide, until Mrs. Weasley broke the silence hesitantly.

"Lupin and Tonks said they would go to the market to get what you and your brother need, just write a list, and we can see if we're able to get all of it."

"How much money do you need?" Mahari asked, looking around for her purse and credit card.

"Oh no dear, Harry is taking care of it."

"He doesn't have any money." Mahari scoffed, and she faltered at the look that Molly gave her.

"He has more than you know." She said cryptically.

"Alright. I can get it to you in about fifteen minutes. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'm glad we talked." Mrs. Weasley said, standing and smiling shyly.

"So am I."

Tedros ran his hands along the wall of books that reached to the ceiling. He was in heaven. There had to be at least three thousand books in this one room alone, and in the next there were books that were piled around the room, a long table with editions open and marked at various positions. "What are you doing?" He whirled around, and released the air he was holding.

"Looking around." Hermione came into the room, smiling herself.

"You like to read?"

"Like? More like if I could stop breathing and have every book, then I would." He smiled at her. "I'm guessing you're a fellow bookworm yourself."

"Guilty as charged." She gave him a dazzling smile and picked up a random book. _Serena Verita's Guide to Truth Serums. _"If I didn't have Ron and Harry to make me a well rounded person, I would be here with my nose in a book."

"You make that sound as if it's a bad thing?" He smiled and waved away a floating dust bunny. "So how long have you known Harry?"

"Almost six years."

"So you know each other pretty well."

"Most definitely. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know if I can trust him with my sister." Hermione looked uneasy. "Simple question, yes or no."

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"I've had to trust him with my life quite a few times." Hermione leaned against the table and contemplated before she spoke. "He is insanely noble, quick to help and sometimes slow to think before he speaks, but what teenager isn't?" Tedros agreed. "He'll take care of your sister as long as it's in his power."

"But he's not the one in charge. The man with the long white beard and blue robes, he's the one in charge."

"Professor Albus Dumbledore. Yes, that's true." She assented.

"So he can decide to send us back home, and those creatures are going to keep coming after Mahari. I'm not able to protect her from those things."

"Professor Dumbledore is very wise, and he has never turned away anyone who needed help and deserved it." Hermione said with conviction.

"I like you Hermione. You speak your mind on no uncertain terms. Absolution is so rare these days. Perhaps we can have more conversations like this, but with lighter topics."

"I would like that." She blushed and looked away, suddenly burning up. "I'm gonna go, I need to find Ron. We're supposed to be doing something. I mean, not that we're girlfriend and boyfriend exactly- I didn't mean to say that…" Hermione laughed and smacked her forehead. "I'll see you later Tedros." He smiled as she walked out the room.

"Tedros seems nice." Ginny smiled at Harry as he picked with his shoelace.

"Yeah."

"And he's so smart."

"Yeah."

"And Ron is going to make the moves on Mahari." Harry's head snapped up at that last comment.

"He what?" Ginny giggled.

"Sorry, you weren't listening, what was I supposed to do?" Harry sighed, playing with Ron's sneakoscope.

"I don't think I want to talk right now Ginny. I'm sorry, it's not you."

"My mother doesn't always think before she speaks. So either it's funny or it's embarrassing." Harry didn't say anything, and she felt pressured to fill the silence. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not in the mood for small talk today."

"Harry, you've changed." He finally looked her in the eye.

"You mean to tell me if you lost the last person you thought of as a parental figure because of your ignorance, you would be the same? Ginny, everyone's changed since that day in the Department of Mysteries.

She nodded mutely. Things she used to worry about seemed to belong to another Ginny, a Ginny that died last term. "I'm sorry about Sirius. I know how much he meant to you."

"Thank you Ginny." They both looked out to the hall. The front door opened and closed, and hushed voices were heard talking.

"Harry, Mahari, Tedros! Can the three of you come here?" It was Mr. Weasley's voice. Professor Dumbledore must be back.


	14. Double and Triple Guessed

Mahari opened her eyes and sighed as Harry walked into their bedroom. She turned over and closed her eyes again, pretending to be sleep. "Mahari, some people want to see us." She didn't answer and he tried again. "Mahari, are you awake?"

"No." Harry sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Well can you wake up? Professor Dumbledore wants to see me, you and your brother."

"I don't want to talk to them."

"You can't run from this forever." Mahari finally turned over and looked at him.

"I'm not running from anything."

"Then just talk to them. It will be over soon." She sat up and rubbed her eyes, quelling the urge to claw out his.

"Fine."

Mahari refused to take Harry's hand as they walked down the stairs, although he kept brushing her knuckles. She was irritated, tired, and her stomach was really hurting. She smiled as her brother brushed past her, squeezing her shoulder softly.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz…" Tedros sang under his breath, and Mahari giggled.

"Stop. This is serious."

"I'm serious."

"Seriously unhinged."

"But I'm serious." Mahari rolled her eyes and began to smile, until the three of them walked into the room.

It was a makeshift planning room, with a long table down the middle, and at the top were Professor Dumbledore and another man she wasn't familiar with. They were talking to each other in the corner, so Mahari didn't get to have a look at his face. The air of the room was strained, and there were three seats that were pulled away from the table.

"Please, everyone have a seat." The unfamiliar person turned around, and Mahari gasped. The man had a crystal clear blue eye that came into view for brief seconds as it revolved freely in the socket. She grabbed Harry's hand, who rubbed it in comfort. "Sorry we startled you Ms. Wolfe, this is an associate of mine, Mr. Alastor Moody, and he will be here to assist me."

"Assist you with what? You're just asking questions right?" Tedros asked, feeling uneasy. The man's one stationary eye had settled on him, and he wished he would look anywhere else but him.

"Juice anyone?" Dumbledore asked as he took a seat, the ornate pitcher floating and pouring five goblets of bright yellow liquid.

Mahari finally managed to pull her gaze away from the ever-revolving eye to pass the goblet that Harry passed her, giving it to Tedros and taking hers. Taking a sip, she pronounced it mango juice, and promptly swallowed the whole goblet as if she had never consumed liquid in her life.

Harry smiled slightly. That was the Mahari that he was used to, someone who wolfed down their food and then proceeded to eye yours. He had been worried because her appetite had taken a severe drop.

"Well, since everyone has been properly hydrated, why don't I introduce myself? I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Moody is sort of a policeman in our world."

"You weren't kidding when you said this was an interrogation, were you?" Tedros looked over Mahari's head at Harry, who sighed and put his cup on the table.

"I don't want to think of it as an interrogation, just some questions we need answered." He paused while Tedros upended his goblet, handing it to Harry so he could put it on the table with the others. "Let's start with names."

"I'm Mahari Anne Wolfe." Harry raised an eyebrow at that. Anne, eh?

"I'm Tedros Laurent Wolfe." Tedros blinked as the room swam slightly, and he shook his head, clearing the cobwebs that had started to form. Weird…

"How did you two find out about the wizarding world?" Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, absently flicking his wrist, a quill floated over to a piece of parchment and started writing.

"Not until those things came into my room." Mahari felt odd, her heart racing in her chest, suddenly feeling hot… not being able to keep her mind straight.

"Yeah, we had no idea you guys existed until then." Moody's magical eye settled on Tedros, and he watched the boy for a moment as he pretended not to notice.

"We just don't want either party to be put in jeopardy, but I don't think that we can play host to the two of you anymore. We're going to have to send you home." Dumbledore sighed and put his glasses back on, just in time to see three indignant faces.

"So those things can come back for me?" Mahari asked, trying to stay awake.

"We will put a full guard around the neighborhood to make sure that it doesn't happen. They will be out of sight, so it would be better for you to think of them as not there."

"I hope you're not sending the ones who were supposed to protect me!" Harry snapped, standing up. "The guards aren't going to be able to watch them all the time. They need to be here with me, so they're not in danger."

"Harry, this is final. I am not in control of this situation any longer."

"So that's it, you're just sending us back to die?" Tedros asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry. The best I can offer you is the protection of a guard." Mahari's eyes rolled up into her head, and she slid out of her chair, unconscious. Harry was kneeling beside her in a second, feeling her skin. It was warm and clammy.

"What is wrong with her?" Tedros asked, standing up fearfully.

"I don't know…" Harry tucked her hair behind her ear and felt her pulse. It was racing. She was just fine before… his eyes focused on the goblets. "What was in the juice Professors?" He asked, straightening.

"Harry, do you seriously believe-" Dumbledore began, rising out of his seat.

"Just tell me what was in it!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, I assure you I have not…" he looked at Moody, whose face was impassive. "Alastor, what have you done?"

"It was just a little Veritaserum from Snape. I had to be sure how far the threat went."

"She's unconscious Moody. Are you mad?"

"I put the correct amount, no more no less." Professor Moody crossed his arms, his good eye hard. "I did my job."

"YOU BASTARD!" Tedros yelled, knocking over his chair and lunging for Moody.

"EXPELIARMUS!" He flew across the room, slamming into the wall. Sliding down, he stayed there, slightly winded.

"Alastor, go get some air." Dumbledore said, no question in his voice. Moody looked at him and holstered his wand. Nothing was said as he walked out. Harry was in shock as he looked back at the one person he knew without a doubt would save the day for everyone.

"What did you do?" Harry hissed as Dumbledore kneeled down beside Mahari as well.

"I didn't do anything Harry. Professor Moody took it upon himself to administer the potion. I knew nothing about it." He checked her over.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's having an adverse reaction to the potion. She'll sleep it off, and then her stomach is probably going to be upset for a while. Let me go check on the young man." Harry didn't look away from Mahari's face. She looked peaceful, her face flushed and mildly sweating.

Reaching down he brought his arms under her knees and at her shoulders, lifting her up, walking out of the room. Hermione and Ron were waiting in the kitchen, and he passed by them, without a word. They came out into the hall, but stopped when they saw what Harry was carrying.

"What do you suppose happened in there?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

> > > > > > > >

Harry was livid. He was beyond pissed. But he couldn't think past making sure that Mahari was alright. Grappling with the doorknob, he pushed open the bedroom door, the sun setting on the day that was far too long in his opinion. The air was cooler in her, and he placed her on the bed gently. A slight moan escaped her lips and she was quiet yet again, deeply sleep.

Easing her out of her boots, he contemplated wither or not to even try to tackle her leather pants, but decided to anyway. After fifteen minutes of work Mahari hadn't woken up once, and she was now dressed in one of her favorite pairs of pajamas. Content that she was okay, he walked back out the room, and closed the door softly.

Looking down the end of the hall, the familiar duster swirled in the growing evening wind. Moody. Without realizing it Harry's feet carried him over to the balcony, and next to the old man.

"I have no quarrel with you Potter." Moody said, not turning around.

"You shouldn't. I have one with you though." He turned to look at the youth, who was staring up into the sky, anger evident. "I never got to know you personally, since who taught me fourth year was actually someone else. But I do want you to know that I won't hesitate to protect what's mine." The older man continued to look over the balcony, contemplating what was said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, but you have to know when to let go for the good of your people. I was in love once, to bonny Scottish lass. We kissed and she died two days later. For consorting with one of 'my' kind." Moody sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm an Auror, been one for as long as I remembered, before the courses came along. If I had to make the same decision, I wouldn't change a thing." Harry straightened and looked at Mad Eye until he gazed back at him with both eyes.

"I have lost my trust in you. Stay away from me, and my woman, or you'll see exactly what I'm capable of."

"Don't threaten me boy. You don't know what I've been through, who I've fought and dueled and lived to tell the tale."

"And you don't know me either. No one knows what I'm capable of." Harry left the man on the balcony to think about their exchange.

> > > > > > > > >

Harry walked into the bedroom, taking off his shoes at the door. He didn't bother with a light, the moon high and silver just beyond the bedroom windows it seemed, lending everything a silver glow. He walked over to the bed and smiled. Mahari had managed to kick off every cover that touched her. Go figure.

Taking off his shirt, he sighed as he thought about his day. "Harry? Is that you?" He turned to see Mahari, who was sitting up slightly.

"Yeah. You feeling okay?" She giggled and flopped back onto the bed.

"Perfect. Just really dizzy…" Mahari trailed off, twirling a finger into the air. He smiled and took off his jeans; throwing them in a pile of the clothes they wore that day.

"That will pass." Harry's body thanked him profusely as he slid into the bed with Mahari. She smiled, a half crooked slightly out of focus one, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"What did they give me in that juice?"

"It was called Veritaserum. A truth potion." She giggled again.

"Ooh… you better not ask my any questions Harry. I think it's working!" Mahari laughed again, falling onto Harry's chest. He smiled and pushed her back over so he could see her face.

"You think it's working?"

"Yep." Mahari smiled. "Ask me a question." Harry's eyebrow rose and he thought for a moment.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?" She laughed and shrugged.

"I thought you were kind of skinny, but you had cute hair and nice eyes… although you don't know how to dress."

"You thought all of that when you met me?"

"No, I thought all of that when I first saw you." She corrected.

"Fine. Do you love me?" He asked, half afraid to hear the answer.

"Without a doubt Harry." Mahari laughed quietly. "You're the only guy I have ever loved outside of my brother."

"Why do you love me? I can't seem to get anything right." Harry whispered, suddenly ashamed to be taking advantage of her in this state.

"Because you try so hard. You don't give up because it's not an option for you. I think there is something inside of you that is great and big and wonderful… you just have to stop being afraid. When you don't overanalyze things you act on almost intuition. I've watched you. That's why I trust you." Harry blinked back the tears he was surprised he had, and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Mahari." He said simply. She giggled again.

"Thank you Harry." Mahari yawned and fell back onto her pillow. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright." He smiled as she rolled over until she fit right in the grove of his body.

"Now I'm really going to sleep."

"Okay." Harry kissed her forehead, and drifted off to sleep himself.

> > > > > > > >

Moody walked into the room, jaw set. "Now look Dumbledore-"

"No, Alastor. That was unnecessary. I didn't ask for the Veritaserum. Who told you to put it there?"

"You forget, I'm an Auror, I have a license to use the potion for my own interrogations."

"This wasn't your investigation Moody!" Dumbledore thundered. "I asked you to observe the two guests, emphasis on guests! You went behind my back and second-guessed me! I am the head of the Order of the Phoenix, not you!"

"I am aware of that, but I am responsible for checking up on any suspicious people. Don't you think it odd man that some girl out of the blue captured his heart?"

"I have my reservations."

"Then I was well within my rights. I am the head guard of the Order, put in that position by you. I don't think you would have done that if you didn't want me to think on my own."

"Alastor, it's evident that the young woman and her brother will have to go home, but I will have a hard time trying to convince Harry to do that now!"

"But he's not going to allow it anyway. The boy is no longer a boy. How long did we think we were going to keep him unquestioning of our motives, our missions, and our instructions? He's going to start asking harder and harder questions, and you need to figure out if you're going to want to answer them, because you're the only one who can." Moody pointed his finger at Dumbledore. "I saw something off about them… like they weren't quite human. I didn't know what I was looking at."

Albus was caught off guard for a moment; his face became thoughtful. "That would explain the odd reaction to Veritaserum." He said quietly, sinking into his chair. There was something familiar about that young woman, as if he had seen her before….

> > > > > > > >

Tedros rolled over on his bed angrily, not able to sleep. He looked at the door and sighed, pulling on a tee shirt and walking out into the hall. Mahari was looking down the hall, making sure that no one was coming. "How you feeling?" He whispered as he gave her a hug.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe we should tell them." Tedros said, shrugging. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Leaving."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I really am. Harry doesn't know what he's getting into. And I don't know how long I can keep hiding."

"Then don't hide."

"Grandma would kill us."

"Yeah, but at least you would be square with Harry. He does love you."

"And since when are you supportive of this relationship?" Mahari asked, looking at her brother in the moonlight. He turned and shrugged, leaning against his door.

"Look, I don't know what to think about it. But I was talking with Ron and Hermione, and listening to what Harry has done over the course of the years, the boy has done some shit. Been through some shit."

" I can tell."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

> > > > > > > >

Raven sat down briefly; so angry she could spit. No one consulted her, asked her opinion, nothing! The bench she was sitting on started to smoke, and catching a whiff of smoking wood, she calmed down and took a deep breath. Everything would be better if she calmed down first. Both of them had been through a lot in the past few days.

A man turned onto Grimmauld Place, the moon extremely bright in the windshield. He turned, a woman catching his attention as she stood, the air catching her extremely long hair. He winced as the side view mirror glared the moon's light into his eye, and as he blinked the light became even more brilliant, and then it was pitch black in the cab of the car.

Looking back in his rear view mirror, the woman was gone.


	15. Revelations

Disclaimer: I have taken some aspects of concepts that I like from Laurell K. Hamilton's interpretation of the Sidhe, but have changed history and so forth... not mine, just like Harry and the gang... except his girlfriend and her brother. They're mine.

Harry rolled over and yawned, hand reaching out instinctively to touch Mahari, when he realized she wasn't there. Splashing in the bathroom made him wake up, and he stretched and walked over to the door.

Mahari was seated in the huge tub, her back to him, her long hair plastered to her head and neck, fanned out in the tub. "May I join you?"

She turned around and smiled. "By all means." He hurriedly stripped off his tee shirt and shorts, and slid into the warm water so he was facing Mahari. "So did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Better than I have in a while." Harry leaned over and kissed the soapy vision in front of him as he reached for the soap and a cloth, lathering up his arms. Mahari leaned back against the tub, and he couldn't resist enjoying the view.

"Good." She smiled and stretched, letting her legs float up from the bottom of the tub. It was sunk into the ground, three steps leading into it, the rest smooth marble to relax against. Definitely luxurious environments to take a bath. Closing her eyes, she started to float.

"I have a question for you Mahari."

"Shoot."

"You've never heard of wizards before, have you?" Mahari opened her eyes and frowned, abandoning her float.

"Not outside of fairy tales." Harry frowned, something incomplete about that answer. "Why didn't you tell me you were a wizard when we first met?" Mahari asked.

"I was following our laws. You're not a witch." A statement more so than a question.

"No."

"What are you?"

"I am Mahari Wolfe, your girlfriend and Tedros's sister. What else do I need to be?"

"You know what I mean Mahari. I don't know of any wizards that can withstand obliviation."

"I'm just lucky I guess." Her voice had a hard edge to it. Harry looked at her evenly. She was being outright devious now, but why?

> > > > >

Dumbledore poured over his personal volumes, the lost and forgotten folklore of the wizarding world. The myths of wizards were almost all based on real events and creatures, lost in antiquity.

For hours he researched his inkling of an idea, and as he chased clues others brought themselves to the forefront, strengthening his first impression. Always trust your first impression. Coupled with what Moody told him yesterday, he was on the right track. Turning the page in a book that was so old the title had worn off, he stopped.

> > > > >

"Yeah, pretzel stands were the best."

"Never been to New York, but I would love to go." Hermione said, stretched out on Ron's bed. Ron was on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, and Tedros was on his bed, also looking up at the ceiling. It was a lazy midday, lunch just finished and the wonderful full feeling making everyone slightly sluggish.

"Yeah, we'll have to go sometime. I'll show you all my hangouts in the city, and then we can go to my hometown."

"You don't live in New York City?" Ron asked, yawning.

"No, not everyone from New York live in the city. I live on Long Island, across the bay."

"Oh." They were all quiet again, and Hermione opened her eyes to stare at Tedros. So far she found out that he loved to read, and his favorite color was purple, and he loved to eat. She found herself drawn to his prone form, his slightly baggy pants that fit over his blindingly white sneakers. He seemed to always wear an oversized jersey; today's a light blue one that said North Carolina.

"This is boring." Tedros said, flipping over to his stomach. Hermione smiled as his hair fanned, landing on either side of his face as if a stylist had just finished with it. She wished she could just run her finger through the onyx locks that-

"Hermione!"

"What!" Ron was looking at her strangely. He sat up and frowned, looking over at Tedros whose gaze also was settled on Hermione.

"I asked if you knew where Ginny and my parents were?" Hermione shook the images from her mind, cheeks burning.

"They went to do some shopping." She said shakily.

"Alright. Something wrong? You're really preoccupied." Ron asked; crossing his arms. "That's like the second time you've dozed off in the conversation."

"I'm sorry Ron, we all had a heavy lunch and I guess it's just catching up to me."

"So why do you keep staring at Tedros?" Hermione and Tedros shot up, one looking bewildered and the other looking embarrassed.

"That would be none of your business Ron, if I were!" She said hotly, wishing she could just crawl in a hole and die.

"Do you like her mate?" The gangly redhead looked at Tedros, who was looking at the both of them with an amused expression.

"Dude, I don't know her yet. Besides, she's kind of young for me." Hermione's mouth dropped open before she could stop it. Tedros looked at the open door quickly, seeming to be troubled. "I'll be right back." He said more so to himself than anyone else. Ron watched him walk out into the hallway, and towards the stairs.

"Thanks a lot Ronald." Hermione spat, standing up and crossing her arms. "I will never speak to you again."

"Hermione, you can't be mad at me because I asked a simple question." Ron managed to keep the regret off of his face. He knew Tedros didn't have any interest in Hermione, and she needed to know what. He was kind of sorry that he had to do it so cruelly, but she left him no choice. Better now than later.

"You can be so dense at times." She felt like she was saying that to herself and Ron. "Just leave me alone." Hermione jerked her wrist out of Ron's hand and she stomped to her bedroom.

> > > > >

"Were you by the bedroom door listening to our conversation?" Tedros asked the cloaked man who stood in front of him.

"I have no reason to hide." Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon lenses. "But you haven't been entirely truthful with Harry, myself, or anyone else in this house."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me." Tedros walked behind the older wizard, confident that he couldn't have found anything out unless Mahari told him, and she would have asked his opinion first. He frowned as he realized they were back in the room that the botched interrogation took place.

"What am I doing back here?" New books were opened at different pages all around the table, a large map of the world spun in space slowly, as if it were a window into space.

"I believe we need to talk." Dumbledore pointed at the book on the end of the table, sitting open right in front of Tedros. "Would you care to explain?"

Tedros' heart started to race, and he sat down in the chair beside him weakly. "Look, we couldn't tell you for obvious reasons. Our existence is dependent on our being dead, ironically enough." He touched the pages of the book softly, age evident in the yellowing pages and the fact that the words weren't in English. But the picture was worth a thousand words.

> > > > >

Raven walked down the hall, her cloak billowing out behind her, and as she heard laughter, she slipped into a corner, watching from the shadow. An older couple with red hair was walking with a young teenager, also with red hair. A relation. She melted backwards, and disappeared.

> > > > >

Ginny looked up from her purchases and frowned. She could have sworn…. "Everything alright Ginny dear?" Her mother asked, nudging her daughter along.

"Yeah…"

> > > > > >

Raven moved on, not finding what she wanted… she could feel them, and knew they were close.

> > > > >

The Sidhe. A picture of a warrior with hair down to his ankles bound in leather strips, holding a war axe in one hand and a broadsword in the other. Tedros was pleasantly surprised. "I didn't know there was a picture. Never found one all of these years. And most mortals don't know of our existence at this time. Not much wizards either."

"Well, history has a way of making itself useful. They say there is nothing new under the sun." Tedros looked at him, his eyes the color of clouds, and his mouth was upturned slightly.

"Let me assure you _Professor_," He said mockingly, "My sister and I are like nothing you've ever met."

"No, they most certainly are not." Both men turned to the door; Dumbledore had his wand out, pointed towards the woman in the doorway. She was tall, skin the color of midnight, with large eyes the color of the moon at its clearest. The eighteen year old sighed and sat back down. "Tedros."

"Hello Queen Raven."

> > > > >

Mahari dropped the glass of water she was drinking, and it hit the floor with a starling crash. Mrs. Weasley jumped and pointed her wand at the broken wet glass and rapidly spreading puddle of water. "Repairo!" The glass flew through the air, repairing itself, refilling with the spilt water, and Mahari grasped it in her hand. Whole.

"Oh no…" Harry smiled around his sandwich, which he was eating at the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Mrs. Weasley went to the other side of the kitchen to finish an early dinner. Mahari put the glass down and groaned. "What!"

"She's here." Harry dropped his sandwich.

> > > > >

"Where is Mahari?"

"Around here somewhere."

"Good. I would like to speak to the both of you together. You know how much I hate repeating myself." Dumbledore just stared at the woman, all of his intellectual curiosity coming to bear as he watched the scene between Tedros and this woman.

She wore a formal cloak, made of grey brocade that brushed the ground, the hood edged in bright blue. Albus knew that this woman had to be around his age, but there wasn't a line or wrinkle of her face, no sign of age at all… except the wisdom he found in her eyes, and the surety of her step. Those were achieved with age.

"Queen Raven, I just wanted to-"

"Go get your sister." Tedros stood and bowed stiffly, and walked out the room. Raven turned to Dumbledore and smiled slightly, taking off her hood, revealing a circlet of silver with three sapphires set in the crown, standing out against her blue black hair. "So, I should introduce myself, since I am in your residence."

"Madam, I don't live here, but I appreciate your gesture. I am Albus Dumbledore. And you are?"

"Queen Xantha the Raven."

"You are sidhe as well." The queen smiled.

"It's nice to know that we haven't been forgotten." Dumbledore sat down, smiling. It wasn't everyday that you encountered a myth in the wizarding world.

"Except in books of antiquity, your race is rumored to have never existed. A folklore made to explain the origin of magic to young witches and wizards millennia ago."

"Isn't that convenient." She said coldly, sweeping back her cloak and revealing a large sword at her belt. "I am to be clear, I expect no harm from this place or anyone in it."

Dumbledore recognized her pattern of speech, binding words used as a spell. "You have my word, while you are here you will fall under no duress that is under my control." The queen smiled and threw back her head, laughing.

"You speak like a lawyer. I think I like you." Her mirth was swallowed as Tedros and Mahari entered the room, followed closely by Harry. "Who is he?" Queen Xantha asked Mahari, pointing at Harry.

"He's Harry Potter."

"And… his reason for being here? I asked you to just retrieve your sister!" She turned to Tedros, who threw up his hands in defense.

"I can't separate them."

"Why are you acting like this?" Mahari asked; arms crossed. "And you," She pointed at her brother, "you are just encouraging her. God, the two of you are so dramatic. Grandma, you had to wear the crown?"

"I thought it looked intimidating enough." Queen Xantha said dryly, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not too often that I get to intimidate people." She turned to Dumbledore. "Did it work?"

"Almost." He said indulgently.

"Oh well. Grandkids, we need to talk." She shooed them out the room and into the hall. Before she left she turned back to Harry and Dumbledore. "I'll be back to answer the questions that you undoubtedly have, and to ask something of you both." Before either could answer, all three were gone.

> > > > >

"I am ashamed to call you grandchildren."

"It's not that serious Grandma." Mahari said, sitting down on the bed. They were in Harry and Mahari's room for privacy, since Harry put silencing charms on the door after they had their last screaming fight.

"Look, we couldn't tell them." Tedros said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, you just let them find out on their own. At least if you told someone you would have been able to have some damage control. Now Dumbledore won't be able to trust you. I sure as hell wouldn't."

"Did you or did you not always tell us to never tell anyone about our heritage?" Tedros asked.

"I did."

"So why are you so upset?"

"Because things are different now. I hadn't been back to England in almost fifteen hundred years. Things have changed."

"We wouldn't know Grandma. We've never been to England before, and you don't talk about what happened before… much." Mahari reminded her. "And would you take off the crown? It's embarrassing!"

"No. I am queen."

"I know, but Harry is going to think that the we're…"

"Royalty? You are."

"I don't want anyone else to know." Xantha looked at her grandchild evenly, and sat down beside her.

"I am not gifted with your mental powers, but I do know when something is bothering my baby. I hope that while I stressed secrecy about our true nature above all things, I didn't teach you to deny yourself. Remember your aunt W'nedra?"

"She killed herself." Tedros said heavily. He had only met his melancholy aunt once in his life before she died.

"She didn't understand how to appreciate her gifts, and saw them as a burden. The two of you are stronger than you know, because you have each other. You both know, outside of my main power, what my gift is?"

"You're a seer." Mahari said dully.

"Hear me." Her grandchildren listened as her voice took on the slightly celestial tone that she had when she proclaimed. "You will be tested, power found and power had will be brought to bear. One will falter and one will fail, both will pay the price in blood. Allies will be forged, and lost, and those who are distrusted are proven worthy."

"Those who have ears to hear let them hear." Mahari and Tedros recited quietly, something they had been saying since they could speak. Queen Xantha blinked, the words bringing her back to the present.

"Now remember what I said, because you're going to need it here."

"They want to send us back." Tedros said angrily. The queen shook her head.

"They won't after I tell them what they need to know. I had a ward on these people, keeping them from the truth until I could find out their motives, their mind, and the tasks at hand. You will be safer here, there is something both of you must do."

"Good luck." Xantha looked at her granddaughter, whose long curtain of hair was obscuring her face.

"Tedros, could you give us a moment?" He walked out the room without a word, and as the door clicked, she turned to Mahari. "What's wrong baby?"

"I love him."

"The pale young man with the glasses?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping he would be black…"

"Grandma!" She laughed quietly, tucking long strands behind Mahari's ear.

"Well, a grandmother can hope. So what's wrong? Is he not treating you right?"

"No. I worry about him." Mahari sighed and closed her eyes. "He has so much on him. Just touch him, and you can feel it. He's in this mindset… like he's rushing to his death."

"Is he?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." Mahari opened her eyes.

"He thinks it will be easier. Harry hasn't talked about what it is he's dreading, but since being here, every time we're not having fun or laughing, he's dreading this… looming thing inside of his mind."

"Then if you love him, make sure he knows he has your full support." Xantha smiled and gave her granddaughter a hug. "You know, when I met my first husband, I knew the earth and the sun revolved around him. He too had something to do, and he wasn't sure if he had the strength to love me and complete his task. What you have to understand is that true love makes you strong, not weak."

"I know Grandma… it's just, how can I trust that these feelings are real, and not a reflection of his?"

"So you're sure he loves you?" Mahari nodded. "Would you die for him?"

"Without a doubt." She said firmly.

"But would you live for him?" A tear slid down Mahari's cheek as she heard those words.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then he is a lucky man." Xantha kissed her on her forehead, and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Now I must tell these wizards who's under their roof. Have you told Harry yet?"

Mahari squirmed. "Not everything."

"You'll wish you had after I talk to them. I'm giving you a heads up now. Always did have a hard head…" Queen Xantha muttered as she closed the door, leaving Mahari in the late afternoon light.

> > > > >

Harry and Professor Dumbledore looked up as Queen Xantha strode into the room. They moved to rise, but she waved her hand dismissively. "Please, don't bother. I've only had a passing acquaintance with wizards, so forgive me if I assume you don't know anything."

"Apology accepted." Dumbledore smiled and held out a small box of candies. "Lemon Drop?"

"Don't mind if I do." She smiled and took a few, popping one in her mouth. "Now, where should I begin?" Xantha looked at Harry up and down. He felt sort of a mental grope, and the feeling was gone. "Sorry about that. You're remarkably talented."

"Thank you." Harry wasn't sure what she was referring too, but it was a compliment. She smiled and looked just like Mahari, it was startling. The queen had removed her cloak, revealing a long robe like dress that flared out from her hips, with wide sleeves, made of purple silk.

"First, I must apologize for laying the magic that caused everyone to sort of falter when it came to figuring out my two grandchildren. It was necessary, because honestly I don't know any wizards… anymore."

"Understandable. I just want you to tell me more about your race." Dumbledore felt like a kid in a candy store, a well of new knowledge sitting a few feet in front of him.

"It's much easier if I show you. That way I don't have to talk around the candy." Harry smiled as he was again reminded of Mahari. But the smile was wiped off as the candles around the room went dim, and sputtered out. "Close your eyes, and don't speak because it will break the connection. All of your questions will be answered."


	16. Dreams and Memories

Harry cracked an eye open after two minutes of silence and soft breathing. Dumbledore was the picture of calm, and Queen Xantha was smiling softly. Another three minutes later still nothing had happened. "Um…" he hesitated, uncomfortable to break the silence. "I'm sorry… I'm not seeing anything."

"Well, no. I was just going to wait and see if anyone was going to say anything." Queen Xantha. She laughed slightly. Dumbledore frowned and looked mildly amused.

"Forgive me Queen Xantha, but I don't think that we want our time wasted."

"You're right." She smiled and slammed her fist down on the table. Instantly lights exploded behind Harry's eyes. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, his body rigid as the sensation of moving through space made him dizzy. His vision cleared slightly, and it was as if he were hurtling through space.

Abruptly he stopped and Dumbledore manage to catch Harry before he could hit the ground. Harry's eyes cleared totally, and he could see there was blood on the ground. Xantha sighed, and Harry looked up. She had her back turned to them, gazing over a plain.

Dumbledore and Harry crested the swell, and stopped beside Xantha. "This was Ta Garon'dette" She sighed, her hair twirling in the breeze.

"This is a memory." Albus looked around, amazed at the clarity of it without a pensive.

"Correct. This was the beginning of the breakdown between relations of Humans, Sidhe, and Wizards." Harry watched as three people approached their position, from different routes. "The Sidhe is my brother and myself. He was King Xanth, my twin." Dumbledore could make out the two of them as they walked leisurely towards the mound. They were dressed in matching blue garments, Xanth wearing an embroidered linen tunic and pants, Xantha wearing a blue dress she had to lift slightly over the bloody grass. They both wore a large silver pendent over their chests, but neither Harry nor Dumbledore could make out what it was.

Xanth looked like Tedros, even down to the unerring grey eyes. He was at least six foot two inches tall, his hair was bound in a long braid that caught the light and spun it blue hanging to the ground. Xantha had her hair pinned up around her crown, long wisps blowing free where the strong breeze had dislodged it.

A man approached, and Harry recognized Wizard's robes. They were a deep black, half visible runes written into the fabric, gleaming and retreating in odd intervals. The next man joined them, dressed in full battle regalia. He wore a leather cloak and crude chain mail, a quiver of arrows at his back and a bow in his hand.

They met warily, eyeing each other. " _Roha. Eh've provector lahk'neh yarmeh ha._" King Xanth said, the worlds slipping into the air like music.

The wizard hesitated before continuing. "M'lord, the rebel representative will not understand your language. I was under the impression we would be using Gaelic."

"Very well." The man in the chain mail stiffened, understanding the words.

"Your people slaughtered my village!" He yelled, eyes blazing with anger.

"No, we protected our people who chose to live in the village you attacked." King Xanth frowned. "We were provoked."

"Your oppressive laws, your divisions, you all think you're better than us! What makes you think you should rule?"

"Because we can."

" M'lord, there are many who feel like this man here. He's the chief of the northern clan, and they've been talking to the western clan. There is dissention."

"There will be no need for dissention if you people just realized that we do everything for everyone's own good. Haven't we given you the keys for a healthy, long life? Haven't we instituted practices that allow you to develop to the best of your ability? Haven't we wanted to share everything we know?"

"You won't give us the power to govern ourselves. You're not human, you have no right!" The man took a step closer, and the wizard stopping him with a hand to the chest.

"That wouldn't be wise." He said quietly. King Xanth gazed at the wizard and nodded.

"You're as smart as they say Unicorn wrangler." Provin smiled tightly.

"Thank you M'lord." He bowed and, and the man took the opportunity to draw his bow, and it whistled through the air. Harry moved to do yell, but he found he couldn't move.

Xantha pulled her brother's sword from his hip, and chopped the arrow out of the air, spinning around, ready to attack. "You are a fool." The first words spoken from her at this meeting.

"God accursed woman! You have no business at this council!" He spat, raising his bow, already loaded. She stared down the metal point that was pointed at her chest.

"You have forfeit your life. You know what the penalty for attempted murder of the Sidhe."

"It is unfair, we want our freedom!"

"And you will have it." Xantha raised her hand, but hesitated when she felt Xanth's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do anything foolish. Nothing good can come of this?" She spun on him, his sword still in her hand.

"Nothing good can come of me letting him go! He has endeavored to kill the Raven King! Is that a crime lightly punished?"

"This is a time of war dear sister, and there will be missteps that will have to be overlooked. Let's not irritate this further. Besides, you know that the arrow would not have hurt me." Xantha's eye twitched, and raised her hand again.

"Brother you will learn that a heavy hand is the only way to deal with these Mud Dwellers." She walked over to the man and slapped the bow and arrow out of his hand. "You will not move." He tried to run, finding his feet stuck to the ground where he stood.

"Help me! You are just their pet! What do you think they'll do to you when they are done playing with you?" The man screamed out hoarsely, eyes wide.

"Your life is mine to take," suddenly he couldn't move anything but his eyes. "And my price is full death." Xantha blew lightly on her hand and placed it over his heart. "Leave this body." And he hit the ground without a sound.

Harry's heart stopped as the man's body arced through the air, eyes clear and unseeing… dead before he fell gently to the ground. He turned to look at Queen Xantha, face full of regret. "I was so young… I was only 216… I didn't know half as much as I thought I did." And she turned to the west. "I never saw it coming."

King Xanth was looking down at his chest in surprise, an arrow pushing his amulet to the side. Xantha stumbled slightly, using the sword to aid her legs. She pushed against it, gasping. Xanth was her twin, she felt his pain, and her chest was hurting far more than it should have. He tumbled into Provin's arms, but he was physically larger than the man, and they both sank to the already bloody grass.

"Pull it out and it will heal." Xanth said, gasping softly. With shaking hands Provin tugged the arrow out, and a wash of red spread across the blue he wore.

"Something is wrong." Xantha kneeled beside her brother, putting her hand over his wound. She snatched the arrow out of Provin's bloodstained hands. The energy hummed over the shaft and she howled in anger. "Who dare help them in your rank!"

Provin shook his head, wishing it hadn't come to this. "I don't know M'lady. I haven't heard of any uprising by the students." Xantha stood and blew on the tip of the arrow. It darkened briefly, as if the trick of the light, and was normal again.

"Find the one who sent you, and the one who gave you power to kill a sidhe. Their blood will be on the ground before night's end, wherever they be." She threw it like a spear, and it flew as if shot from a cannon. "What can I do for you brother? You know this wound was magicked… I cannot heal it."

"There is nothing you can do. End it." Xanth gasped, blood trickling out of the side of his lips.

"I refuse." Xantha said fearfully. Life without her twin was unimaginable.

"Don't be selfish… please…" She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Release…him…" Xantha couldn't hold back the tears as she watched herself so many years ago. Her brother's hand went slack in hers, and she flexed her hand out of reflex.

Harry watched as the distraught Xantha screamed to the sky, the wind picking up forcefully. Provin released his friend and looked down, willing to keep his feelings to himself. He watched as his best friend pulled herself away from her twin brother.

"Xantha…" He said softly. The young woman turned around, sword still in hand and eyes crazy.

"Queen, Provin. Our acquaintance does not give you leave to disrespect me!" She spat, grabbing her amulet. It was flung to the air, and forgotten, a symbol of her brother's rein.

"Queen Xantha, forgive me." He kneeled in front of her. "What is it you ask of me my Queen?"

"Just go."

"M'lady?"

"Go. Tell the students to leave the university, and it will be torn down."

"M'lady, how will we learn the sacred arts? We haven't had a single pupil achieve adept level!" He pleaded. The thought of knowledge snatched away was unbearable.

"Hear me." Provin looked up, knowing that voice. "There will be battle, and blood will be spilled to fill an ocean. Mud Dwellers have become demanding of our flesh, and they will receive our craft in response. Tell your people to go."

"M'lady, most have no opinion as to what the rebels do. Must you punish everyone?" Xantha swung the blade so it was at his throat.

"Because we were lovers doesn't mean you can question my orders. I care for you, but this is bigger than the both of us. Do as I say, and I swear to you no harm will befall you as long as you're obedient." She moved the sword a fraction of an inch. "The Sidhe council will be meeting in three days. Be there with seven of the most powerful pupils. They should have a say in this as well."

Harry felt his head jerk, and suddenly they were back in the room… in Sirius's house… He felt as if he had never left, and at the same time as if he had never been here. Looking up at the table he saw that Xantha was staring right at him. "I wanted to show you what caused the great war that you two no nothing about.

"Humans became impossible to govern for almost thirty years… but we continued to do what we knew was right."

"We don't suffer unjust government well." Albus said lightly. Xantha looked at him and shook her head.

"We were fair. How do you think the magic of this world was activated? If we hadn't jogged your little mind so long ago, you wouldn't be sitting here. We'd be having this conversation in the year 5000. The human mind is chaotic, forceful, unrelenting, the very antithesis of a Sidhe mind. We manipulate our powers; humans _use_ magic. Big difference."

"So what prompted the Sidhe to go into hiding?" Harry asked.

"We didn't go into hiding."

"So why aren't you all around?"

"Because we went back home. We come from a mirror world to the Earth, and only a small amount of the Sidhe came to this planet. We brought with us our technological and magical advances, but the human race wasn't ready for either."

"Except the wizards you taught." Xantha nodded.

"There were a few, those who had the eyes to see, that we could teach. They had this thirst for knowledge that rivaled the Sidhe… but they didn't choose a side."

"Between the Sidhe and the muggles?" Dumbledore asked.

"Muggles are the non learned humans, right?"

"Correct."

"Then yes, you are right."

"How were they supposed to choose between their race and another?" Harry asked. "Isn't that unfair?"

"Didn't look at it that way in the thick of things. Nothing like being exiled for loving a wizard to change your point of view." Xantha smiled bitterly. "We punished the wizards for remaining neutral. We bound their powers and stripped them of the more potent capabilities that we had taught them."

"Bound their powers?" Albus asked.

"Yes, caused them to be passed down through families, instead of anyone able to learn the sacred arts." She smiled. "So the only way you could have magical inclination was to have a witch or wizard somewhere in your family line. A latent gene was all it took to activate it within anyone. That's why there are muggle born magical folk, and squibs within wizard families. Our last jab at our pupils who didn't come to our aid."

"Sounds like you didn't need someone to come to your aid." Harry said, sitting back in his chair.

"We didn't want to crush the humans… we just wanted them to again be happy in our just reign over them. But minds stretched by the idea of false freedom will never be happy with what was had. Now, you have freedom. Freedom to kill yourself and others, free to make meaningless laws that protect the guilty and misalign the innocent. Free to do all of those things. Forgive me if I sound bitter."

"Why show us these things?" Albus asked.

"Because you need to know the Sidhe mentality, need to know who we are. We have been wiped from history, and being the last full-blooded Sidhe on this planet, I have to step forward as the tide of evil washes closer. I've seen this coming for some time, but I vowed to stay out of it. Trying to baby-sit the human race cost me my brother, my husband, and my people… but now my family is half Sidhe and half human… what I have hated I have become."

"The way of the world." Dumbledore said softly, looking down at his hands. Harry looked at him from across the table, keeping the emotions at bay. He would know about that… wouldn't he?

"So I ask you Albus Dumbledore, that you allow my grandchildren to stay here, under your protection." Xantha smiled tightly. "I figured that a history enthusiast such as yourself would appreciate seeing something that has been deemed as myth in person."

"You know the way to my heart fair lady."

"Is that a yes?"

"If I may ask a favor of you at another date." Xantha thought it over.

"You may call on me at another time when in dire need of my services."

"And will you answer the call?" She smiled.

"You have my word."

"Then they may stay."

"It is done." Her words echoed through the room. She looked slightly sheepish. "Sorry. Couldn't help that. Harry, can I speak to you, alone, if you don't mind?"

"Sure…" Harry said, somewhat honored that she wanted to talk with him, but on the other hand not really wanting to converse because she was Mahari's grandmother… with a couple of hundred greats beforehand, but nonetheless…. A relation…

Queen Xantha smiled at the adolescent's thrill of terror as she asked to speak with him. Teenagers will never change. Albus Dumbledore excused himself politely, and as soon as the door closed behind him, she began. "So, you're with my granddaughter."

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes, good. I think that the two of you could really learn something from each other. Besides the fact that it's evident that the love that you have for each other is real, you yearn to take care of each other. What is love without tenderness, and what is love without intelligence?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know the answer to that question." Harry said truthfully. She smiled.

"It's just a word. I must tell you though that Mahari is a special individual, and you will realize that soon enough, if I'm correct."

"She is very special to me." He said, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as he thought about her briefly. "And I hope she knows how much."

"Mahari will play stupid at times, but I assure you, she knows how you feel before you do." Xantha said cryptically. "With her mixed pedigree, abilities from both sides of the family seem to have converged on Tedros and Mahari."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"It can be. Just make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands." Xantha stood, and Harry followed hastily. She held out her hand. "Come here." He obeyed, albeit slightly and stood in front of her. "Hand." She commanded.

Harry put his hand in hers, and looked into her eyes. "What is that I feel?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. That's my shield… you can feel it?" Xantha asked, interested.

"Feel it? I can almost see it…" Harry stepped back slightly, the need for air suddenly pressing.

"Mahari will be going through something… soon. I don't know when, but it's going to cause her some serious pain. I need you to help her through it."

"What? What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, heart racing.

"Nothing. Just listen to what I've said, and everything will be alright."

"Okay."

"Good. I'll be going now. I'm going to check on Tedros and Mahari before I go." Queen Xantha paused and enveloped Harry in a hug. "Don't fear the future."

"I can't help it." Harry found himself saying. Why was he opening up? She pulled back and smoothed his hair down, and Harry found himself desperately missing his mother.

"Take care of yourself and my granddaughter. I'll be in to check on the two of you from time to time." Xantha let him go, and without another look back, walked out the door.

> > > > >

It had been two hours since Grandma had left, and Mahari had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Harry hadn't come up to see her, say anything, or even get anything out of the room. She didn't know where he was, and frankly that scared her.

The sky had grown dark, and Mahari blinked as the hall light flooded into the room, the door opened quickly and closed. The brief light ruined her night vision, and it took a minute for her eyes to readjust. They stood there, no one making the first move, until Mahari couldn't take it any longer.

"So. You met my grandmother."

"Yes I did."

"She's very pretty, isn't she?" Harry leaned against the door, sighing.

"You lied to me about so much." Mahari winced at the tone of his voice.

"An apology isn't going to fix this, is it?"

"Why didn't you feel you could trust me?" Harry ignored her question.

"It wasn't personal." Now that he couldn't ignore.

"Mahari, you don't believe that, do you?"

"It really wasn't personal! Harry, you kept a secret from me! You're a wizard, and I'm just now finding out about that! What makes it so hard to believe that someone else needs to keep a secret for survival?" She was practically yelling.

"My secrets, Mahari, get people killed if they know. Secrets kept from me, kill others." He stopped, angry beyond belief. "I can't protect you if I don't know what you are."

"Take that back."

"Excuse me?"

"Take. That. Back."

"Take what back!" Harry was slightly confused.

"What I am? I might not be all human; but damn you Harry; I still have feelings. I might not be anything more than a pair of breasts and some hips to you, but I do have feelings." She never saw him move, but suddenly she was on the bed, with Harry's hands on her shoulder. He pushed her into the bed until she cried out softly.

"You are the world to me Mahari, I thought you knew that." He said lowly.

"Fine way of showing it. Shutting me out and being hypocritical; is that how you treat all your ladies?" She gritted her teeth and tried to push him off.

"Why are you trying to make me mad?" Harry asked, loosening his grip. She looked away, tears forming in her cloud colored eyes. "Why Mahari?" He whispered.

"You already hate me, why not go the distance?" She sniffed. Harry sighed and released her shoulders, enveloping her in a hug.

"I could never hate you." He kissed her temple.

"I am going to try that statement." She laughed shakily as he kissed her cheek.

"And let me assure you, you're not just a pair of breasts and hips to me." Harry kissed that spot behind her neck that she loved so much.

"I'm glad."

"You're hair, eyes, legs, and lips too." Mahari rolled her eyes as she felt Harry's hands on the hem of her shirt.

"Can't forget that, can we?" She whispered against his lips.

"I know I won't."

> > > > > >

Mahari opened her eyes just in time to see the hands descend to her throat. The grip jolted her awake, and she clawed at the hands, and her eyes focused on brilliant green ones. "Harry..."she gasped, the grip tightening.

"I'll kill you!" Harry growled, face almost unrecognizable, a mask of fury.

"Harry!" She managed to croak, pulling his thumb back far enough to let air get in.

"You are the reason that Sirius is dead! You were laughing when we left each other, why aren't you laughing now?" Mahari yelped as his grip renewed itself, her head swimming. She felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her body screaming for air. It became dim... and she heard Harry's voice full of hate from far away. Her left arm fell to the bed, slack... her body was shutting down.

Her grandmother's face came to her mind, and she blew her a kiss. "Remember what I've taught you." Mahari struggled to bring her right hand to her lips, and as Harry shifted his weight, he allowed her to inhale, and she blew across the palm of her hand right before he started shaking her.

Struggling, she lifted her arm and pressed it into Harry's scar. A bright flash of silver light, and Harry screamed, and slammed into the wall next to the door. Mahari gulped in air, coughing. She rolled off the bed and fell to the floor.

Harry touched his forehead; and when he pulled it away it was bloody. The numb feeling evaporated from his body, and he realized he was no longer in the Department of Mysteries… he was in his room, and a shape was on the floor, just breathing hard.

"Mahari? What's wrong?" Harry squinted, his glasses on the nightstand above her. His legs had the pins and needles feel to them as he crawled on his knees towards her, and he pulled on his glasses, taking her hand and pulling her to a sitting position.

Mahari couldn't talk, residual images floating through her head, from Harry's mind. The woman that attacked her in the alley was laughing… hands…Harry… "What is going on Harry? What is Sirius?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What is Sirius?" Mahari closed her eyes, resisting the urge to massage her neck. It was going to hurt in the morning.

"What do you know about that?" Harry asked, voice quiet.

"No… it's a person. Who is Sirius?" She asked him again. Harry helped her up and as she tried to catch his gaze, he closed his eyes.

"I can't… not right now."

"Apparently you're not the one making that decision." The moon was the only light in the room, and Mahari turned on the lamp on the wall next to the bed.

Harry paled as the light caught the dark handprints on her neck and collarbone, all the way up to her chin… "Oh God…" He sat down weakly.

"Harry, what made you do this? You were yelling at someone, but you were choking me." Mahari swallowed, because it still hurt to talk.

"I can't talk about it." Harry wiped off the last of the blood from his forehead, and tried to let the shaking in his arms subside. He reached out to touch her neck and she pulled away slightly, afraid of him. "I am so sorry…"

"You weren't yourself… you were here, but not here… it was as if you were watching a movie, watching yourself do this to me."

"Harry, who is Sirius?" Mahari asks again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well we're going to have to!"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It."

Mahari blinked at the attitude of the person in front of her. "Well, you're going to have to!"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do!"

"Harry, this is obviously going to involve me too, so let's just talk about it!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he yelled in her face. She looked scared briefly, the soft light picking up the intense anger in his eyes. She had never seen such emotion directed at her before.

"Fine." Harry recognized that tone of voice. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What are you going to do?" He asked dully. There was no answer, and in the silence he could hear someone retching.

"Mahari? Please stop making yourself sick. I'm sorry..." Harry stood in front of the door as it was opened abruptly, an angry Mahari greeting his eyes.

"So am I Harry, so am I." She walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the look on his face. She had her toiletries in her hand, and she pulled an outfit out of the wardrobe.

He looked at what she was doing, puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? She shot over her shoulder.

"It looks like you're going somewhere in the middle of the night!" "Well, I'm for damn sure not staying here." Mahari turned to him, eyes blazing. "You can't possibly be serious. Why would I stay in the same bed with you and you can't even tell me why you woke up and started choking me?"

"Can't you just trust me to say that I won't do it again?" Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Harry. One day we have to stat trusting each other. Really." There were tears in her eyes as she pulled herself out of his grip.

"Mahari, please don't do this."

"You leave me no choice." As the door clicked softly behind her Harry felt extremely lightheaded, forcing him to his knees. Voldermort was happy... He closed his eyes against the anger and sighed. This was for the best.

> > > > >

Hermione turned over, eyes bleary. "What? Mahari? What's wrong?"

"Nothing we can't talk about in the morning. Can I crash in here with you?" Mahari asked, whispering. Ginny turned over in her bed, snoring softly.

"Sure." She scooted over in the large bed, and Mahari gratefully slipped under the covers.

"You and Harry had a fight?"

"You don't know the half…"


	17. Conflict

Harry opened his eyes and reality rushed to the forefront. He groaned and ground at his eyes with the palms of his hands, feeling as if they had been glued shut. He didn't achieve sleep easily last night, fighting it as if it was Voldermort himself… and somewhere deep within his mind, he feared that it was.

"What have I done?" He whispered weakly, the night's choppy memories coming back and forth in his mind. Mahari's face stood out most of all, in the pale glow of the lamp, beginnings of bruises on her neck in the shape of his hand… how could he protect her if he had to do so from himself?

> > > > >

"Just hold still." Mahari bit her lip as she maneuvered the small brush over Hermione's eyelid.

"It tickles."

"Stop being a baby."

"I don't know if…" Hermione looked down at the eye shadow container. "….dusky rose is my shade."

"Dusky rose is almost everyone's shade. It's a natural brown. Just calm down!" Mahari smiled and shook her head. "I swear, you act as if you've never done this before."

"I haven't."

"That's alright. Well, remember, you don't want to have so much make up on that you look radically different to people who know what your face looks like. It makes people look like they're a whore."

"Really?" Hermione grimaced. "And why am I letting you do this again?"

"Because you said you wanted a new look going into this school year. And I am just the person to give it to you." Hermione sighed and was quiet under her administrations. This went on for a few minutes, the quiet scratch of the brush on Hermione's face, a rustle of hair, and finally the silence was broken.

"Mahari, not that I minded or anything, but why weren't you in the room with Harry last night? Did the two of you fight or something?" Hermione asked slowly. Mahari looked down at her for a moment, calculating.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'm more of an observer than anything, not having enough guts to jump in and participate myself. You two fight a lot."

"I know." She said heavily, putting the brush down and sitting on the bed beside Hermione.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Mahari's eyebrow rose.

"Then just say it. I would like to think of you as my friend. Can I?" Hermione beamed.

"I would love that." The fair skinned girl blushed pink.

"Good. Then friends don't have to worry about wording things. Just say it, and we'll fight about it later."

"Okay." Hermione said shakily, but pushed on. "Don't you think that people who fight so much aren't meant to be together? I mean, if it's love, shouldn't it be easier than that?" Mahari fingered the tip of her turtleneck that she was wearing, mulling Hermione's words through her mind.

"No."

"Why not?" Hermione sighed. "Everything should be clear cut and to the point. If you fight, then get away from each other. Then you don't have that complication in your life."

"But what if that complication in your life is coming from the fact that you won't face the true feelings that you have for each other? When I met Harry, it felt as if I already knew him. I loved him so quickly I was scared. And when I denied my feelings, things went south. Of course they did. If you don't have truth in a relationship, then you can't have a relationship."

"But what if the two people fight all the time. Over the most stupid stuff, and end up saying the most horrid things to each other?" Hermione whispered; eyes distant.

"Haven't you ever loved someone so much that their opinions mattered above all, almost even your own? When they were happy with you all approval paled in comparison? That the earth and sun literally revolved around them and their desires?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Something like that."

"That's how I feel about Harry. We're just in a place right now where we can't express ourselves." Mahari rubbed her stomach, looking kind of sick.

"What's wrong?"

"I've had an upset stomach every morning since I've come here. It gets that way when I am in a constantly stressful environment."

"Ginny said she saw you throw up after lunch, and you didn't really eat anything."

"So? When my stomach is upset, I can't eat. What's the prob-" Mahari's eyes went wide, and she bolted out the door and to the bathroom. Hermione's stomach sank, and she walked to the bathroom door, wincing as she heard Mahari throw up.

"Mahari? Are you alright?" No answer. "Mahari!"

"What?" She said weakly from within.

"Have you and Harry… you know… done it?" Hermione was glad the door was closed.

"Why are you asking…? NO! I'm not preg-" The retching sound came through the door again.

"Mahari?" Something didn't feel right, and Hermione opened the bathroom door. She was on the floor, eyes closed, and face pale.

> > > > >

"Streamers…" A flick of a wand in the general direction of her thoughts. "Punch bowls… punch…" Mrs. Weasley turned around, frowning. "I know I'm forgetting something…" She muttered, checking the plates and silverware.

"Everything's fine mum." She looked up and smiled as Fred and George came through the kitchen doors, carrying the cake she had fretted about the entire day, along with some presents.

"Good, glad to hear it." Molly kissed her sons on the cheek, quickly taking the cake before they could spike it with something horrible from their shop. "Put your presents on the table. Did you bring the banner?"

"Banner, what banner? You asked us to bring a banner?" Fred frowned and shook his head, looking over at his twin, who looked confused.

"I did! When we were in your shop! I distinctly remember! It was right before that wet start Catherine Wheel exploded in the back!" Mrs. Weasley wailed slightly, face red. "I had my heart set on that!"

"I can't do it mate, she looks so helpless…" George sighed and with a flick of his wrist, a long white banner unfurled to the ground, with the words, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!' in big cheerful letters. "It's so cheery we might drive him to suicide. He hasn't found out about the party yet?"

"No. I didn't tell Ron, and swore that everyone else wouldn't either." Fred nodded appreciatively.

"Glad you and dad figured out that ickle Ronnikins was a big mouth git. He would always tell us when our party was being planned…"

"…. But that's usually because…."

"…. We tortured him to find out the information…." They laughed and shrugged.

"Out. Go do something else while I finish setting up." Mrs. Weasley started to shoo them out.

"See how our mother treats us? She sees us just barely enough-"

"-to remember our face!"

"OUT!"

> > > > >

Hermione put the cool cloth to Mahari's head, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Once she had gotten the girl off of the floor, she looked much better, but too weak to move too much. "Feeling better?"

"Actually much. I don't know what happened, but I just got too dizzy to stand, and then too dizzy to kneel… and then you were shaking me." Mahari closed her eyes briefly. "I don't know what to do." She whispered.

"You have to tell someone."

"I don't know anyone here, and I'm not going to tell my brother." Mahari shook her head, sitting up and taking the cloth off of her head.

Hermione shrugged and crossed her arms. "Mahari, you have to tell someone."

"I don't want to tell any of them!"

"Fine. You are going to tell Harry, aren't you?" Mahari looked away, putting the cloth back on her forehead.

"I don't know if now is the right time."

"You know there isn't a good time for you… perhaps you need to trust Harry enough to help you with this? I mean, it is partly his fault." Mahari sighed and promised herself she wouldn't scream.

"Fine." Hermione shook her head.

"Tell him after the party Mahari, or I will." She looked at Hermione and bristled.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I might be your friend, but I've known Harry for over five years. My allegiance comes to him first. Get some rest, I'll come back and check on you. You're probably overheating in that turtleneck. Why are you wearing it? It's July." Hermione looked back and grasped the door to the bedroom.

Mahari resisted the urge to cry as the door clicked shut behind Hermione. No matter how much she didn't want to hear it, the girl was right. She had no right to keep this from Harry… but she was so scared. What if he didn't want her anymore? What if he didn't want to be a father? She didn't want to be a mother right now… but getting rid of his child wasn't an option.

> > > > >

"Ron!" Hermione breathed, startled. "I didn't hear you come up." She said, suddenly irritated. He looked serious, a difference about him she couldn't put her finger on. Hermione realized what it was as he stepped in front of her. He wasn't slouching.

"Hermione, we need to talk. Can we go to the balcony?" Ron asked, motioning to the end of the hall.

"Sure." She blushed as she felt his hand at the small of her back. The sky was a brilliant blue, wispy clouds dotting the sky. Hermione allowed the wind to caress her before she spoke again. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She turned around, and her eyes opened wide.

"Us Hermione." When did he get so tall and imposing?

"What do you mean; us?"

"We fight all the time, but 'mione, I don't feel happy when I'm not around you. I'd rather fight with you than have you ignore me."

"Since when have you cared whether or not I ignore you?" Hermione felt trapped… and it was getting hot.

"I care Hermione. I've cared for a while, but you didn't realize it." Ron stepped closer to her, and her back ran into the barrier.

"Ronald?"

"Hermione." He leaned in close, and brushed her lips with hers. "I want you to know how I feel about you, and wonder if you could see it in your heart to get to know the serious clown of the group, because he so loves to see you smile."

"Really? Ron, I didn't… I mean, I thought you didn't…." Hermione laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "What took you so long?" She asked, nose to nose.

"I had to be serious before I presented my case to you. I respect you too much to joke about this." He sealed the discussion with a kiss.

George turned to Fred in slight surprise. "Well, our ickle Ronnikins is quite the player."

"He's grown up…" Fred nodded, approving.

"For once, I think I'm going to take the high road, and leave them alone."

"Don't take it too much, you'll get altitude sickness."

> > > >

"Yes?" Harry turned over, the sun setting in the window over the bed, the room thrown into colors of gold, red, and black.

"Dinner's ready." Tedros called through the door, obviously hoping that Harry would open the door.

"I'm not hungry."

"But you'll want to come and eat this… it's…" Tedros searched his brain for something, but came up empty. "It's really good." He said lamely.

"I'm not hungry!" He said louder, just in case he hadn't been heard the first time.

"Mrs. Weasley said I was to make sure you came down, or she was going to come up and give you a talking to." Harry groaned, walked over and opened the door.

"Fine, I'm coming down." Tedros smiled. Harry looked down at his clothes… he was a little dressed for dinner. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He pulled Harry out of the room, the stronger teen's arm almost having him in a headlock.

"I mean, if you don't let go of my head, I won't be able to eat." Harry smiled at Tedros took a swing at him, and he ducked and walked down the stairs. It was quiet, the only sounds was Tedros and Harry's shoes on the wood floors. "Oh no… I'm not going in there." Harry moved to walk back up the stairs, but Tedros bared the way.

"Oh no. I don't have a death wish. If I go in there without you, I will cease to exist. And half the people who will make sure of that have red hair. So deal with it, suck it up, and march." He pointed towards the dining room door.

"I don't want to." Harry pouted as he stomped towards the dining room, definitely not in the mood for a surprise party. He opened the door, and a burst of confetti exploded in his face.

"SURPRISE!"

>

Harry had piece of cake in one hand, and a cup of punch in the other. He really should have eaten something else besides red juice and icing today, but Harry continued to smile as Lupin came and gave him a hug, Tonks wished him the best, Shacklebolt thundered a 'happy birthday' and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley became truly embarrassing with the rain of kisses and slaps on the back.

Upside, all of his friends seemed to be at ease, and he enjoyed sitting back and watching them interact. But the one person who kept pulling his gaze was currently not talking to him. He found himself staring at her softly curled hair, melding into the absolute black of her turtleneck… and that's when he started feeling bad again.

Frowning, he turned, hearing Mahari's name. It was Fred and George, who had come to wish him a happy birthday, and gorge themselves on cake. Both had some at the corners of his mouth, and they both had their gaze locked on Mahari. He didn't think they even noticed him.

"Would you look at that…" Fred breathed; in what he thought was a quiet voice. And it was, but Harry could hear it clearly. He turned around so they wouldn't think he was eavesdropping.

"See… if I had a galleon on me, I'm sure we could bounce it off of her arse…"

"It would kill you on the return… damn." George just shook his head. "And that hair…"

"I wonder how it would feel…"

"After sex…"

"Oh yeah." Harry bristled. He watched as Tedros went up to his sister, tugging her arm, and she turned and a low whistle sounded behind him.

"They don't build them like that at Hogwarts…"

"Yeah they do. Angelina Johnson."

"Angel… remind me to send an owl… but she could give Angel a run for her money." Fred sighed and shook his head. "Would you look at those?"

"Man, I didn't know who she is but she is going to know me." George looked at his twin. "How do I look?"

"Like me."

"Then let me get the cake off of my face before I go over there." He gave his plate to Fred and straightened his suit jacket and started to walk over. Harry turned and caught him with a hand to the chest. "Oi, Harry. What are you doing? That vision in leather is walking away!"

"That is my vision." Harry said grimly, setting his food on the table.

"My bad mate; didn't know." George turned two shades lighter than the white icing of the cake. Harry stared him down until he backed up slightly. "Alright, no need to be touchy. Didn't know she was yours…."

"Now you know." Harry turned and walked away as Fred came to stand beside his brother.

"Well, I guess this means its official. The Harry Potter Fan Club is meeting every third Tuesday of every month."

>

Mahari turned as she saw Harry leave the party unnoticed. Turning away, she caught Hermione's eye, who was eyeing her with a certain look. Sighing, she frowned and gulped down her apple juice. "I'll be right back, there's just something I have to do."

Harry heard the delicate footsteps behind him, and he turned around, no emotion on his face. "I'm sorry you have to wear that thing." He said, heart constricting as she walked up the stairs to him.

"Are you leaving?" She asked softly, ignoring the statement he just made.

"Yes."

"Why? A lot of work was put into it."

"I'm sorry if I don't feel like partying right now." He smiled tightly, and she touched the side of his face; and at that touch, his knees almost betrayed him. "Don't… you don't know how much that hurts."

"It doesn't hurt Harry. You're still punishing yourself." She smiled as he kissed her palm softly. "I have something to tell you…" Mahari bit her lip as his teeth raked across the pulse point on her wrist.

Harry let his tongue dart out to touch her skin, and she gave a little cry. It was so little, and so much at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"I know Harry, I know." She shook her head as he pulled her closer.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked; body relaxing as they met cheek to cheek.

"I don't know how to tell you."

"Then just go ahead."

"Harry, I'm pregnant."


	18. Forced

Harry blinked, opened his mouth, blinked again, and shut it. "You're… pregnant?"

"Yeah." Mahari wished she could just fall into the floor until this was over. She didn't want to pull back to see his face, but curiosity was overwhelming.

"I'm going to be a dad?" His eyes held the look of wondering surprise. Mahari nodded. Harry laughed slightly, overwhelmed with the feelings that he had… then reality set in. "Mahari, I don't know if I could be a father. I don't know if I'm ready!" He whispered.

"You think I'm ready? I'm the one this is happening to." Harry shook his head.

"You're not alone in this. You didn't get yourself pregnant."

"Well, if you want, I could get rid it…" Mahari closed her eyes. "If that's what you want."

"Mahari, do you really think I would ask that of you? I love you, and I'm going to take care of you and the baby." Harry gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She held him close, shivering with fear.

"What are we going to do?" Mahari asked, laying her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back, until her tremors became still.

"Let's talk about this somewhere more comfortable than the stairs." Harry took her hand, and his other arm was securely around her waist. She smiled slightly as she was gently led to their bedroom, and resisted the urge to laugh when he opened the door. Clothes were strewn across the floor and the bed was not made.

"I can walk to the bed Harry." Mahari said, yawning in spite of herself. Harry didn't relinquish his hold until she had her feet off of the floor.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"Umm…. No." Mahari thought it over.

"You sure?"

"Almost positive." Harry smiled at her and started to pace. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing." He turned down the lights until the soft glow was just enough to walk around without bumping into anything. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mmmm…yes. But if I get too comfortable, I won't be able to talk." She yawned again, involuntarily. "I'm so tired…"

"Get some sleep. We can talk later." Harry leaned in close and gave her a chaste kiss, and as his lips left hers, her breathing was regular. He stood there for a moment, marveling at what laid so peacefully in front of him. He knew what he had to do.

He left the room quietly, and took the stairs two at a time. It was a deal calmer downstairs, and he opened the door to the dining room and saw everyone was cleaning up. "Hey! The guest of honor ducked out early!" George pointed at Harry from behind a butterbeer.

"I would too George if I were him…" Fred nudged his brother in the side, causing him to spill a little of his drink.

"I'm sorry; let me help you with that." Harry said as he picked up some of the discarded paper plates. He picked up one with a good amount of cake left on it and threw it on Fred.

"Hey Harry! What gives?"

"Nice one Harry." George laughed and swiped some icing off of his twin's shirt.

"You're on his side?" Fred asked, glaring at the two of them at the same time, wiping the cake icing off of his chest.

"You weren't on my side earlier tonight." He retorted back.

"Oh yeah…" Harry shook his head and started picking up other trash.

"Nonsense. This is your birthday. Go, find something else to do." Mrs. Weasley beamed at him. "But be ready to leave for Diagon Alley early. We received the letters today." She patted him on the shoulder and moved along with the rubbish pail. Harry looked around until he saw Dumbledore's traveling cloak. That meant the man was close by.

Going into the hall, he saw Dumbledore at the end of the long corridor, and he was talking with someone. Walking closer, he realized it was Moody. Both men heard his approach, and Moody said one last thing before putting on his old hat and walking away. They met each other in the middle, walking past.

"Potter."

"Moody." Harry stopped in front of Professor Dumbledore. "May I talk with you Headmaster?"

"I hope that the two of you can one day understand each other's actions." He said, watching the exchange between the two of them.

"I couldn't tell you when that day would be sir, but no day soon." Harry said stiffly. Albus nodded and smiled.

"Yes Harry, you may talk with me about anything. What is it you wish to discuss?"

"Mahari coming to Hogwarts with me." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Harry, you know the rules."

"I do, but she must come with me." Harry said again; reluctant to tell him why.

"I can't allow that." Albus frowned and shook his head yet again. "She will be safe with Molly and Arthur. They'll be staying here over the school year, makes it easier for the Order to meet. You'll be able to visit her on school holidays."

"Professor, please."

"I'm sorry Harry. I can't bend that rule, even for you." Harry looked at him, suddenly vulnerable and scared. "What is it? What are you not telling me?"

"Things have changed between you and I Professor."

"I know Harry. That was my fault."

"Before our last talk at Hogwarts, I think I would have believed everything you said, did everything you told me to… but things have changed. I have to make decisions, and not just for my sake."

"You speak of the young lady? You care for her that much?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I do. I love her, and I will protect her to the best of my ability. I have to protect my child." Dumbledore opened his mouth, and then closed it when no sound came out.

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes Professor."

"Oh Harry…" The person in front of him had rapidly changed, from a meek and impressionable eleven year old to a brutally honest, forcefuland straightforward sixteen year old. "And you don't believe that Arthur and Molly can't take care of her during this time? It's your sixth year, and while this doesn't have to stop your education, if you're going to be an Auror, you're going to have to get very good marks this term."

"Professor, don't take this the wrong way, but right now… nothing is more important to me than Mahari. Nothing. Not the wizarding world, not Voldermort, no one."

"Harry-"

"No. I do everything so I can protect people that I don't even know. If I'm not to know the outcome of my fighting Voldermort, then let me do something for myself." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Professor, but this is non negotiable."

"You forget who you're talking to Harry." Dumbledore said a soft warning. Harry looked at him without a word, and walked away.

> > > > >

Mahari turned over and yawned, stretching the kinks out of her body from sleeping in her favorite pair of red leather pants and boots. Never again… blinking, she ran right into the gaze of Harry. "Hey."

"Morning. Sleep well?" She shook her head.

"I'm burning up in these things. Never sleep in leather." Mahari laughed, and snuggled close to Harry. "Did you sleep well?"

"Honestly, I didn't sleep at all." Harry said truthfully.

"Upset?"

"No. Excited. Apprehensive. Scared. Did I say excited?" Harry smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know what I would do without you Harry." Mahari whispered as Harry pulled her close, leaning her head on his arm.

"That's a good thing." They laughed slightly, nervous humor.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"We're not ready." He shrugged.

"True… but it's too late now." Mahari groaned and kicked the mattress.

"Harry, I have some money saved, but we're going to need an apartment or house, stuff for the baby, and food… clothes… Grandma gave me twenty five thousand dollars on my tenth birthday, but that will be gone quickly."

"Money will be the least of our worries Mahari." Harry said, absently rubbing her arm.

"How can you say that?" She asked, trying not to sound hysterical.

"Trust me. I happen to have enough to take care of us for some time locked away in a bank. Money will be the _very_ least of our worries." He could no longer look at her, the pain in his voice as he uttered those last words nagging her.

"What will be our biggest worry Harry?" Mahari asked, half afraid to know.

"I might not come home one night." Mahari nodded.

"It has something to do with this Voldermort man." Harry nodded. "Are you going to tell me about it? I only know bits and snatches. No one will tell me because they think that you should tell me."

"Well, he killed my parents, tried to kill me, and it didn't work. It gave me this scar and almost killed him. I'm somewhat of a celebrity for something I did at age one. I don't remember any of it; don't know how I did it." Harry sighed and breathed in Mahari's shampoo. "And for some reason, every year he comes and tries to kill me in one way or another, because he needs to kill me so he can come back into power."

"You're still here… sounds like you're a match for him."

"Everyone thinks that… but it's just luck. Hermione and Ron are almost always there to help me, and they pull me out of some serious spots. Without them I would be dead."

"They say the same about you." Mahari looked up at him.

"It's just… I have this fear that if I believe everything everyone says about me, I'll start to think I can do it. And when it comes down to protecting someone I love, I'll fail, and they'll die because of me. It's already happened."

"Sirius." Harry nodded. "Who was he?"

"My godfather. He was set up by another one of my parent's friends, named Peter, to take the fall for their murder. It was found out later on that Peter told Voldermort, and he came and killed them." Harry didn't want to go on, the roar of grief was screaming in his head, giving him a head and heartache.

"And you think he died because of you?" Mahari asked, raising her shields as Harry's emotions washed over her. He gripped her hip in his hand, and was squeezing for dear life.

"I know he did. Because of my scar sometimes Voldermort's plans and attacks come in my dreams… and sometimes when I'm not sleeping. I dreamed Sirius was in this building, and it felt so real I had to check it out. If I had listened to Hermione I would have been able to introduce the two of you." Harry said dully, staring off into space over Mahari's shoulder.

"Hermione says you won't talk to them about what happened that day. She said everyone was hurt. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and two other classmates."

"Yeah. I could have lost one of them, and then where would I be?" Harry gave a mirthless smirk. "How am I supposed to defeat the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, and I'm scared?"

"What are you afraid of Harry?"

"I'm afraid of not being fast enough… strong enough… smart enough. I'm scared that I'll get there too late, that he'll have everyone of importance to me killed. In the end, it's going to have to be him or me."

"Kill or be killed." Mahari whispered.

"No, murder or be murdered." She shook her head.

"No Harry. Murder implies that it was an innocent that died, that there was no provocation for what you did. Self defense, defense for your loved ones, that is not murder. If you did not protect what was dear to you, that would be murder. You can't just let someone destroy what you and your friends, their families, have worked for."

"I don't want to kill anyone Mahari." Harry said, burying his head in her hair. She stroked the back of his neck, mulling over what he said.

"Harry… I knew someone who had a great life. A mother and father who loved her, a kind brother, and wonderful aunts who doted on her whenever they felt like it. But something was wrong. She had everyone else's feelings inside of her mind, but she herself couldn't feel." Harry pulled back to look into her eyes. He knew she was talking about herself.

"What did she do?"

"She tried to act as if nothing was wrong, and for a while it wasn't. She lost the ability to feel sadness, disappointment, anger… Her parents praised her, her grades went up, and friends liked her more. Then she lost the ability to feel joy, happiness… anything."

"I would think the ability to shut off my emotions would be a blessing. I feel too much… I can't sort out how I feel half the time. They're all crammed in, and jostling for room up front." Mahari shook her head.

"You don't know how important emotion is until you lose it. She couldn't take it anymore. It's like nothing I can describe. So she decided that life wasn't worth living if she couldn't either enjoy it or hate it."

"What happened?" Harry's eyes were wide.

"She slit her wrist, and bled out on her bathroom floor. Her brother found her an hour later. She was dead."

"That's horrible."

"That's not the end. The girl woke up with a sheet over her head. The hospital staff couldn't believe it. The girl couldn't either. She was in despair, and she took the IV out of her hand and tore open her other wrist, trying to end it for real this time. It wasn't until the sheet was wet that she realized she felt despair, the first feeling in over a year and a half. By then she was passing out.

"Again she woke up, and she felt relief, and she cried. She cried because she died twice before she could learn a lesson. What does not kill you makes you stronger."

"Mahari, why don't you have any scars?" Harry asked, his fingers brushing her right wrist.

"It's part of my shielding. You don't feel them unless I break down my shield… and that could take a while." Harry rested his mouth on Mahari's temple, feeling the pulse jump under his lips. "We both have scars."

"Look at us. The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Died Twice. What an interesting pair."

"Let's not introduce ourselves at parties like that. People will think we have egos." Mahari smiled, caressing the side of Harry's face with her hand. "I am glad you told me about Sirius."

"I'm glad you told me about yourself. I'm glad I know you Mahari." He kissed her gently.

"I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that I told you." She laughed as Harry nibbled her neck.

"Cute."

"You don't think I'm cute?" Mahari asked; trying not to laugh as Harry nibbled her collarbone, moving away the turtleneck. The bruises were almost gone.

"Nope."

"What?"

"I think you're breathtaking." He kissed her lovingly, the passion building in them slowly but surely. They broke apart, slightly breathless.

"See, that's what got us into this position in the first place." Mahari teased. "And I hope you know, I'm not wearing a horrible maternity outfit."

"Umm… I didn't say you had to."

"Good. Just so you know." She laughed again as Harry tugged her shirt over her head.

> > > > > >

Lupin looked up from his cooling tea as Harry walked in, picked up an apple and started to walk back out. He caught a glance of his former professor and stopped. "Good afternoon Professor Lupin."

"Afternoon Harry. Could I have a word?" He motioned to the chair beside him. Harry looked briefly at the door, pocketing the apple and having a seat next to Remus.

"Professor Dumbledore spoke with me about a particular situation that you're in right now." Harry's jaw tightened, and he looked away, angry.

"So it's a situation now."

"Yes, it's a situation! Your mind has to be clear, unencumbered by the weight of a family. Arthur can only do so much because he has a family. Molly can only do so much because she has a family. Don't you see? We can't have your attention divided!"

"I haven't asked for any special treatment regarding having to fight Voldermort. Every year I go against him, to protect other people, to give them a chance to have a family. Professor, I don't even know if I'll live past this year or not. I gave up the idea of having a family."

"We're not asking that you give up life goals Harry. We just want you sharp and clear, and we don't think we can count on you to do that while Mahari is at Hogwarts. You need to be focused so that you can live." Remus sat back in his chair and looked at him.

"With all due respect, you are. I'm supposed to be the one that fights Voldermort and either kills him or is killed by him. Do you know I don't want to die?"

"I don't want you to either."

"When I think about what I have to do, I realize I could never marry Mahari before Voldermort and I fight."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't think I could stand making her a widow." Remus looked at Harry, and saw someone who was resigned to his fate, whatever that may be.

"Harry, you have a good chance in making it out of that last battle alive." He reminded Harry.

"But you know, even if I did win… what would my purpose be then? At least I have someone to look forward to after the war. Someone to have said in my heart that was who I fought for, to make sure they can walk down the street in peace. I needed that, and I was given Mahari. And don't think I won't fight across heaven and earth to make sure she's safe. And safe is with me." Harry stood and pushed his chair under the table.

"Harry, I wish you and Mahari the best of luck." Lupin said quietly, looking down into his tea.

"Thank you. You're the first person I've told to tell me that."


	19. A Poorly Kept Secret or Honorable Fistic...

Hermione looked up and beamed over her bowl of oatmeal. "Good morning." Tedros smiled and sat down in front of her with a bottle of water.

"Morning. What are you thinking about?" He asked, stretching.

"Stuff. Things… the new school year."

"I don't know what Mahari and I are going to do. Ginny said we would probably stay here… but I start school soon."

"Everything will work out." Hermione grinned.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She stopped eating to give him her full attention.

"Are you upset that I don't like you the way you like me?" Hermione turned red, and wished she could sink into her oatmeal.

"Well… at first. Then I realized that I'm probably too immature for you. Although I really hate Ron for pointing that out."

"Hermione, I promise you, if I was your age, I would give a certain red head a run for his money. And don't ever think that you're too young for anyone… except nasty old guys." Tedros added as an afterthought. "So can we be friends?"

"Of course." They smiled at each other, and the door opened. Harry stumbled through, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Morning Harry!" Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Morning." He looked around, obviously confused. "Tedros, where is the cereal?"

"Mine and Mahari's? The bottom cabinet on the right." Harry grabbed a large mixing bowl, a spoon, the soy milk out of the refrigerator, before walking over to the table.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised at the food in his arms.

"This isn't for me." He caught her gaze, and his face changed. "It's for Mahari."

"Is that bowl large enough?"

"I'm sure you know it's probably not." Harry retorted, trying to grab an apple without dropping anything. Tedros watched the exchange, slowly handing Harry the apple he was working so hard to get. "Thanks." He said, and walked back out the door.

"Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, trying a tight smile and found that it felt too fake.

"Right… what happened?" She shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just between Harry and me." 'And Mahari…'

"Alrighty then." They looked up again as the door opened. This time it was Dumbledore.

"Good morning Professor." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Ms. Granger. Mr. Wolfe, good morning. Have the two of you seen Harry? Do you know if he's awake?"

"Just missed him. He went back upstairs to his room." Tedros stood and finished his juice.

"Thank you." Hermione glanced over at him as Dumbledore left the room, wincing.

"That looks serious."

"You think?"

> > > > >

"I'm sorry to have woken you up." Mahari said, dumping the whole box of cereal into the bowl.

"It's alright. I had just lain down anyway." Harry sat next to her, watching her pour just a tiny bit of milk into the mountain of cereal. "That's… an interesting way to eat cereal."

"I don't know, I don't want it wet, but I want the milk… I don't know." She shook her head and started smashing the cereal. Harry watched her interestedly for a moment, taking the bowl from her.

"Are you really going to eat all of this?" He asked, scooping some up in the spoon and presenting it to her.

"You're not serious. Harry, I can feed myself. I'm not broken, I'm pregnant." He didn't budge, and Mahari rolled her eyes, opening her mouth obediently. He fed her in quiet for a moment, peace in the small things savored. After a few minutes she pulled away. "Um… that's not agreeing with me anymore." She said, shaking her head.

"You asked for it though."

"I know, but it really isn't appealing to my stomach right now."

"When did you realize that?"

"I think it was the last spoonful that did it." He looked down at the rest of the ruined cereal in the bowl.

"You said, and I quote, I need cereal Harry." Mahari's mouth dropped open at his horrible high pitched voice.

"You… I don't sound like that." She said, giggling.

"Harry… are you going to get the cereal? And the milk. Don't forget the milk." He continued. She laughed, swatting him on the arm.

"I didn't say it like that!"

"And bring a big bowl, but a small spoon. And the whole box of cereal. Yeah… yeah… that sounds good." He looked at her laugh into her hands.

"I don't sound like that Harry."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Mahari." Harry smirked, putting the bowl down on the nightstand beside him.

"I am Mahari." She laughed as he kissed her briefly.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it." Mahari thought for a moment, and smiled.

"What do you need for identification?"

"I don't know… picture ID, an identifying mark on your body…" He leaned in close, rubbing his nose down her neck.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, biting her lip. Harry laughed against her pulse point, causing her to jump slightly.

"I'll know when I find it." He pushed her to the bed gently, crouching by her knees. "It's not here…" Harry nipped at the soft skin on her thighs, easing her nightshirt up further.

"What are you looking for?" Mahari said breathlessly, biting her lip as his tongue did wonderful things.

"I don't know, I'll know it when I see it." Harry stopped and frowned as he heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak to you and Ms. Wolfe. May I come in?" He groaned, beating the bed with his fist. Mahari laughed quietly, pushing Harry off of her.

Harry sat up and pulled Mahari's shirt down, the disappointment evident on his face. "Come in Professor." Mahari tucked her legs underneath the covers as Professor Dumbledore walked in the room. His eyebrow rose at the position of the two of them on the bed, but declined to make a comment.

"I trust that the two of you are well?" Mahari smiled half heartedly and Harry just looked back at him, waiting for the reason he wanted to speak to them.

"Just fine." Harry cut Mahari off before she was able to answer. "You wanted to speak to us?"

"I decided that you, Ms. Wolfe, and your brother will be joining Harry and his friends at Hogwarts this school term. That way we will be able to keep an eye on you, for obvious reasons." Her eyes grew wide as she glared at Harry.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I really appreciate it." Albus noticed the anger on Mahari's face, and decided that was a cue.

"Harry, I'll go over arraignments with you later on, after you've had time to greet the day." He inclined his head and as quickly as he arrived, he left. The door closed with a click, and Mahari kicked Harry in the back.

"OW!" He turned on her, standing and rubbing his back. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You told him?" Mahari asked, booting the cover off and standing up in front of him.

"I had to. You are coming to Hogwarts with me." He said, shrugging. "What else was I going to say?"

"Who said I was going to Hogwarts with you?" Mahari asked, arms crossed. Harry opened his mouth, and closed.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ask me?"

"No. Did I have to?" She sighed, and willed herself to come down from the rage that was boiling just at the back of her eyes.

"Harry," Mahari said in a voice that was reserved for deaf old ladies and children with hyperactive disabilities, "We are in new territory for the both of us. You've never been a father, and I've never been pregnant. So how about we don't assume anything anymore about each other, okay?"

"Why are you upset that I asked Dumbledore to bring you along?"

"I'm not upset that you asked him, I'm upset that you didn't talk to me about it first."

"But I have to make the decisions for our family." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm… the… man…" he trailed off as he saw the look on her face.

"We're not married Harry. I agree with you, you should make the decisions for your family. But we're not married." Mahari looked at him pointedly. Harry opened his mouth and closed it. "Are you going to marry me Harry?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to marry me? Simple question." She looked back at him with a blank look on her face.

"I can't."

"You can't." Mahari repeated, slightly surprised.

"No, I'm sorry." Harry's heart broke as he said those words. The look on Mahari's face was devastating. But it would be worse if he married her and got himself killed. "Mahari, you know that I love you, right?" She didn't answer. "Mahari?"

She sighed at the emotion she felt within Harry. He really wanted to make her happy, but he was scared of abandoning her against his will… he was afraid of having her in the line of fire. "I do."

"Good. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about our living arraignments." Harry started to walk towards the door.

"Harry, do you think they'll make us sleep in a separate room?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. I share a dorm with Ron and three other guys. I don't know." He shrugged and walked out. Mahari groaned and flopped back onto the bed. So many things were changing… the way she and Harry interacted with each other… the feelings she had for him grew stronger.

She knew he loved her. That wasn't debatable… but he wouldn't allow himself to be fully happy, because he was so afraid of it being destroyed. Mahari made a vow; she would never be a source of worry for him, if she could help it.

Taking the bowl off the nightstand, she dumped the cereal down the toilet and figured out what she was wearing that day. Little did she know that the day was going to get very crazy in the space of an hour.

> > > > > >

"We should have put our foot down when he had her in the room with him Albus, you know that!" Molly said; her hands over her face. Arthur just stood next to his wife, a rueful look on his face.

"The damage was done before he came here."

"But how is she going to be able to go to Hogwarts? It's bespelled so that muggles can't enter." Arthur said. "Unless we have something that can break the warding that the founders built into the castle. We couldn't invite muggles if we wanted to."

"Arthur, she's not a witch, but she isn't quite a muggle. And as you know anyone who has an inclination towards magic can come and see Hogwarts for what it is."

"Oh, I would hate to think what Lilly and James would think?" Molly asked, shaking her head.

"They would be happy for me." All three adults turned to the door they didn't hear open behind them. Harry stood there, arms crossed.

"Harry, you're too young. Trust me when we say it's going to be harder than you could imagine anything." Molly stood to look at him. "It's more difficult than anything you're going to do in your life."

"I think I'll take parenthood over Voldermort any day."

"Harry, we will help you in any way we can." Arthur said, putting his hand on Molly's shoulder. She shook it off.

"Why are we acting as if this is something great and wonderful? Don't you know what they'll do to Mahari if they find out? They will take her and they will kill her, because they know that will hurt the resistance, hurt you. Do you want to take responsibility for all of those lives that could be lost while you sulk?" She screamed. Harry was surprised, face pale as her words sunk in.

"Molly, no more. We're not going to let that happen."

"My brothers, Fabian and Gideon, meant the world to me. They were some of the best wizards, and they were taken. No one is safe…" She collapsed into her husband's arms, crying.

"Mrs. Weasley, I didn't mean for this to happen, but you have to understand that I am very happy. I might not live through this war, but at least my name can go on… not just in memory." Molly cried harder. Harry didn't know what to do, and Arthur mouthed 'I'm sorry' over his wife's auburn curls. "Do you hate me?"

"NO! Harry, I could never hate you. I just worry. Your parents had you when they were only twenty, and barely that. I just wanted you to… I can't blame you for growing up quickly. You've done many things in your short life that wizards twice, three times your age haven't done. I truly mean this when I say, anything that you and… Mahari need, don't hesitate to owl. I have a little experience when it comes to children." The tension broke with the quiet chuckle of laughter.

>

Snape felt fit to burst. The sheer level of loathe and disgust he held for Potter doubled, and he wondered if he could contain it all… that self centered prat… he just had no respect for the rest of the Order. No matter how he disliked him, he was still pivotal in this war, and he was going to flush everyone's lives down the drain over a muggle and their half-breed child.

He had just come by to deliver a message, and when he heard Dumbledore's voice in the parlor, he went down the hallway, but stopped when he saw Harry walk down the staircase and stop at the parlor door. He stood listening for a moment, but it wasn't necessary, because he could hear snippets of conversation from where he was standing. What was more intriguing was that Potter went in, and the yelling got louder.

Coming closer, Snape found he could stand by the stairs and hear every word… and his disgust grew and ebbed as he listened to the conversation. When he heard the tragic news, he stopped. Potter was already arrogant and felt he was above the rules at Hogwarts. It didn't help that Dumbledore was a sentimental old fool who catered to his whim.

Stalking off, he couldn't take it anymore. He was surrounded by people who didn't feel as if the normal rules of reality applied to them. Turning into the dining room, he was greeted to the unwelcome sight of Granger, Ms. Weasley, and Wolfe at the table, eating lunch. And Mr. Weasley was standing right in front of him. Fine, just the person who could shed some light on this mindset.

"Let me ask you Weasley, do you intend on following in the footsteps of Potter?" He asked, garnering the look of confusion on the boy's face. That wasn't new, since everything from the sky to his shoelaces required the same look.

"What are you talking about?" His voice trembled slightly.

"Don't act like you don't know Weasley. Just stay away from Granger. I don't want to see a little redheaded know it all in my class in this lifetime." Snape glared at him and stalked off, leaving everyone but one person confused at the exchange.

"He's mental. What was he talking about?" Ron turned back to the table, confused.

"You really don't know?" Ron jumped, because he thought that Professor Snape had left. "You mean to tell me that Potter didn't tell his partner in crime about his impending bundle of joy? He was more arrogant than I thought…" He left for real this time, feeling a great deal better.

Ron looked over at Hermione, who refused to meet his eyes. "Do you mean to tell me that…"

"Mahari's pregnant?" Ginny whispered, surprised but not shocked.

"You knew, didn't you Hermione?" Ron asked, glaring at her. She looked away, quiet. He blew up. "You didn't tell me? I'm your boyfriend, and he's my best friend, and either of you didn't say, 'hey, lets tell our best mate Ron, because he needs to know too'. I guess I'm not that high on your priority list."

"Ronald, that's not it. I was just sworn to secrecy."

"And you don't think that her brother needs to know?" Tedros glared at Hermione from across the table. "I thought we were friends."

"Look guys, I care about the both of you, and our relationships, but the fact of the matter is, something that big has to be told by the person going through it." And as soon as she gave those words to the air, Harry walked through the door.

>

"Just hold still…" Mahari frowned and repositioned the cool cloth on Harry's right eye. "I swear, I could just kill him."

"He's your brother; he has the right to react like that… I just didn't expect it to hurt like that." Harry moved his jaw gingerly, the swelling having gone down.

"I didn't want him to find out that way. I wanted to take him somewhere where he couldn't hurt you and let him know." She shook her head. "Although I didn't know that Ron was that strong. Not too many people can pull Tedros off of someone once he gets started."

"Mm…" Harry closed his non blackened eye in efforts to reduce the headache at the back of his head that he received when Tedros slammed him into the wall before he could say anything.

"So everyone knows now?" Mahari whispered, taking Harry's hand. They were back in their bedroom, Ron having left Hermione and Ginny to restrain Tedros, he helped Mahari bring Harry back upstairs.

"Afraid so."

"Oh. Are you going to be alright for a few minutes? I have to go talk to Tedros before he rips the door off of its hinges, or worse. He has such a temper." With blurry vision Harry watched Mahari leave the room. He knew it had been to easy until then.

"I always did say there was something off about him." Tedros hissed as his sister stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"Please. We're not going to go there. Yes, I'm pregnant. I know you're mad."

"Pissed. And just so you know, I'm not done making sure that Harry knows that."

"Tedros, please. I can't let you kill the father of my child." With those words he slid down the wall to the floor, head in his hands.

"My little sister is going to have a baby… oh god… what am I going to do?" Mahari knelt in front of him, pulling his hair away from his face so she could look into his eyes. His grey eyed gaze always held comfort for her in tempestuous times, and now it was time she gave comfort.

"Be there for me, for us. Everything happens for a reason." Mahari sighed and shrugged. "And why this happened, I don't know."

"Oh come on Mahari, do I have to spell it out to you? You had sex, you get a baby."

"But you know what the doctors told me. I wouldn't be able to have children after that infection."

"Yeah. I remember. Mom cried for three days. She was more upset than you were." He smiled slightly.

"Well, didn't want children then, don't really want children now. But this is a blessing. I am grateful for my blessings. Can I count on you?" She asked again.

"Of course. Congratulations. I'm just going to have to have a heart to heart with Harry first…" Mahari's smile froze.

"I can't talk you out of that, can I?" she asked, half begging.

"You can try if you want, but it's not happening." Tedros smiled at her, a genuine smile. "Are you okay? Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Before you talk to Harry, let his eye go down some, because his glasses don't help when he can't put them on."

"I did kind of hit him hard, didn't I?"

"You know Grandma told you about your strength. I thought you were going to kill him."

"No you didn't. If you did I would have been flat on my back, halfway through the neighbor's house."

"True. As long as you know."

> > > > >

"Come in." Harry heard the door open, and then close.

"Hiya Harry." He smiled.

"Hey Ron."

"You've got a serious shiner started, from the looks of your face around that cloth." The tall redhead pulled a chair from the table near the door. "You okay?"

"Never better." Harry groaned bitterly as he sat up. His whole body hurt. It shouldn't hurt that much from just a punch. He winced as he pulled the cloth from his face, and Ron whistled as he put his glasses on. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The fact that we don't really talk anymore. Sure, we stop and joke in the hall, worry about homework, but seriously, we're not as close as we used to be… or at least that's the way I feel."

"You're talking about the fact that Hermione knew before you? Or that Hermione knew and you didn't." Harry asked. Ron thought for a moment.

"I'm used to Hermione using her head to figure out things before me. What I don't understand is why neither of you didn't want me to know. We're best friends mate, and we're going to stick by each other. I'm going to help you with this, and Hermione's going to help us with our homework, and we're going to be like we were last year."

"But this year is different. Mahari's here and she's going to have my child. That changes things slightly. But what doesn't have to change, is the fact that I know you're my best friend in the whole world. You're the first wizard my age to talk to me. You made me feel as if I was at home, just from saying hi. I don't want to lose your friendship, even if I'm not able to tell you every single little thing from my life anymore."

"I guess I can deal with that." Ron smiled and shook his head. "Good news though, I finally got the nerve up to ask Hermione out."

"Finally. I thought I was going to have to hex the two of you. Sometimes it would be just embarrassing sitting between you guys."

"We weren't that bad." Ron laughed and shook his head as Harry just looked at him. "Well… maybe we were."

"Good, glad we've got that off of our chest. For some reason I'm starving." Harry stood and cracked his back, releasing a pain he had in his side.

"Man, I didn't know Tedros could move that fast." Ron blinked, shaking his head.

"Neither did I. Thank you for pulling him off of me." Harry grinned and clapped his best friend on the back.

"I've had your back for years. Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm going to stop now."


	20. Shopping and Stuff At Diagon Alley

Ron opened the door and stopped, the smile dying on his face. "Tedros."

"Ron. Is Harry behind you?" He asked, slightly sheepish. Harry shouldered his way past his best friend.

"I'm not hiding Tedros. I'm guessing you weren't done." He said heavily. The older teen smiled slightly.

"No, I'm sorry I hit you. I talked with Mahari, and she has this way of explaining things just so you know on no uncertain terms that you're going to be in big trouble if you do otherwise."

"Ah, so you two had a regular talk?" Harry smiled and pushed Ron out the door. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Just holler if you need to. I'll be close enough to help." Ron looked back at Tedros meaningfully. Tedros swallowed his laugh as the gangly redhead walked down the stairs.

"Do we have to have another talk? Because I think I've had them all in my head already." Harry leaned against the door, looking tired.

"No, no more talks man. Look… she's my only sister… and I have to make sure that she's happy. And she's decided she's happy with you. I just want to make sure you're going to do anything and everything in your power to help Mahari." Tedros said, dropping the humor.

Harry nodded. "It's my child too, and despite popular belief, I am excited about this." He held his jaw, moving it around. "You have a serious right hook there… that hurt a lot."

"Yeah, well, no matter how strong you were, you were going to go down. That's one of my gifts… abnormal strength… sad thing it only comes when I'm emotionally unstable. And yes, I was seriously unstable a while ago."

"Look, I'm hoping that for Mahari's sake, we can be friends. Because if we're not…"

"She'll make our lives a living hell. Got it." Tedros finished dryly. "But for the record, you're an alright guy. Lunch is going on downstairs, and Mrs. Weasley said that you have an owl downstairs. I don't think I've ever seen a letter come on the leg of a bird before."

"First time for everything." Harry smiled, and then stopped because it hurt. They watched as Hermione and Ron walked past.

"Ron, if you're just going to yell at me again, I'm not interested." She said, rolling her eyes at Harry as she went past him, walking down the stairs.

"Hermione, I just want to apologize." He said, stomping after her. Ron stopped short as the girl in front of him whirled to face him.

"Fine, do it then." He blinked and coughed slightly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I overreacted."

"Yes you did. You have to trust me Ron. This relationship can't go anywhere if we don't trust each other." Hermione pouted, crossing her arms.

"I know, it's just so easy to argue with you, push your buttons. It's this face you make, it's so cute."

"Come off of it." Hermione smiled as he stepped closer.

"No seriously. You are absolutely spectacular when you're upset." Ron kissed her forehead, and pulled her close.

"And you're a horrible flirt."

"That's why you like me." They kissed briefly, before Ginny and Mahari walked past.

"Get a room!" Ginny groaned, putting her finger down her throat. Mahari laughed and shook her head as Harry and Tedros walked down the steps.

"Hi guys… seeing as to how the both of you came downstairs, all limbs are accounted for, I'm guessing that the two of you have made up." Mahari smiled, waiting for a response.

"Of course dear sister! What else would I do?" Tedros grabbed Harry around the shoulders and jumped the last two steps. "We're the best of friends, the grandest of chums! We're the-"

"Oh please. Let him go." She laughed and pulled Harry away from her brother. "You… go bother someone else."

"As the lady requires." Tedros smiled crazily and walked off in the direction of Ginny and her parents. Ron snapped his fingers and pulled out an official looking letter.

"Hey mate, you got a letter from Gringotts." He handed the envelope over. Harry looked over it, wondering if there was a problem with his vault. Opening the letter, his face became blank. "What is it?"

"It's about Sirius' estate…" Harry said quietly, folding the letter up and pushing it into the pocket of his jeans. Mahari rubbed his arm, wincing at the intense emotion that flooded her.

"I see you've received one yourself." They turned to see Lupin holding a duplicate envelope.

"Professor, you'll be there?" Harry asked, feeling slightly better about the situation. At least he didn't have to be alone.

"Yes. They're requesting our presence today. Since Molly and Arthur are taking you all to Diagon Alley today, I decided to come along… two birds with one stone."

"Diagon Alley?" Mahari asked. "Where is that?"

"It's a hidden place… sort of like the Wizards version of a shopping plaza."

"Shopping? That's what I'm talking about. When are we going?" She asked, smiling at Harry.

"Shopping? Don't you think you should be resting?" Harry pulled her off to the side, concerned.

"Harry, we talked about this. I thought we were going to take it one step at a time. I promise I'll tell you when I need to rest, only if you're going to promise me you won't worry or nag me to death about resting."

"Why are we negotiating?" Harry asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Because we're trying to not fight as much as we have been. It's not just us in this relationship anymore." Mahari smiled. "And I know you're trying."

"Thank you. It's hard. If I had my way you would be upstairs with your feet up and a bell."

"What is the bell for?" She asked dryly.

"For when you want something. And someone can come and get it for you."

"And then my legs would atrophy and I wouldn't be able to walk."

"You know, some one really need to stop being so morbid." Harry kissed her on the cheek as she laughed. Mrs. Weasley walked past the two of them, with an armload of towels. "Mrs. Weasley, what time are we leaving?"

"Arthur said he's coming home at four, so we're going to leave at four thirty. Make sure you all are ready." She smiled and walked up the stairs as Mahari looked at her watch.

"That's an hour. I'm going to go get dressed. What does someone where to Diagon Alley?"

"Wizarding Robes usually…" Hermione said, thinking about what she would be wearing.

"Well, I'm not a witch… so I don't know what I'll wear."

"Wear something a Sidhe would wear. I'm curious about your culture." Hermione blinked at the look on Mahari's face.

"Harry?" Mahari asked, slightly angry. Harry looked at Ron.

"Ron?" The redhead blinked and blushed.

"Hermione…" He sighed and took her arm. "I swear; you talk so much…"

Mahari stared at Harry until he broke under her gaze. "Fine. I told Ron because I thought it was really brilliant."

"But I don't want everyone looking at me as if I'm a freak… one of a kind." She said.

"Well, you are one of a kind. And in the midst of people like me I am considered abnormal. This thing on my forehead forever makes sure that people see 'the boy who lived', not Harry Potter."

"I'm going to go get dressed." Mahari shook her head, bemused as she went up the stairs, leaving Harry slightly sheepish.

> > > >

Mahari took Hermione's advice, and decided to dress to impress. She was told that quite a few of their schoolmates would be there, and Mahari didn't want to embarrass Harry. Her grandmother had given hera long dress that almost brushed the ground in the palest rose, a complicated pattern of silver thread at her hem and the cuffs of her bell sleeves. Her silver sandals glittered in the sunlight, giving her the height needed to look Harry in the eye.

Harry couldn't be prouder. He promised himself he would not strut with Mahari, but he couldn't help it. It was as if he had a princess at his elbow, and she was every bit as regal as royalty. Her long dark hair was in a braid that sat on top of her head as if it were a crown, and in her hair she had a length of silver chain with tiny moonstones hanging from it, and they twinkled like soft stars as they sat between her cleavage.

"I have to go to Gringotts, so I'm going to leave you with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny."

"Alright. Hope everything goes well." She gave him a calming kiss, and let go of his hand. He seemed reluctant to leave, but allowed himself to be pulled along by Remus Lupin.

Mahari turned to her new friends and smiled. "This place is wonderful. Who would have known all of this was behind that little bar? Where are we going first?"

"Let's go see George and Fred's shop. I hear it's wicked, and I need to pick up some stuff before school starts." Ron smiled gleefully.

"Don't you dare Ronald. We're prefects, and that means we have to keep a professional air about us at all times."

"Come on Hermione, you have to have a little fun every now and then. Besides, you're going to burn yourself out if you let those little first year prats suck all the fun out of your life."

"That's why I have you Ron; you're going to keep the fun in my life. Aren't you?" Hermione smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Better believe it." Mahari smiled, wonder on her face at all the marvelous wonderments that were to be found in each shop. She saw her brother a few paces ahead of her, Ginny pointing out things for him.

>

"Well…" Remus said, looking at the document in front of him. He looked to Harry, who had the same basic look of amazement on his face.

"Indeed…" Harry breathed.

"Are you not satisfied with the reading of the will?" The goblin asked, but the look on his face made them understand he could care less.

"We are… I wouldn't use the word satisfied…. Yes, it's fine." Remus shook his head as if dazed.

"If there aren't any questions, then we can conclude our business here." Harry watched as Remus, the only adult present, sign the form. The goblin snatched it eagerly and walked away, and the two men looked at each other.

"I'm guessing that you didn't know that the Noble House of Black was entirely too well endowed for its own good." Remus smiled bitterly. "But he never even alluded to the fact that I was in his… will…" Harry's heart seized up as he heard those words, and for the first time, he appreciated the bond that Lupin shared with his now departed godfather.

"No… had no idea." He felt himself sinking into despair, and forced the feelings away, deep inside where they didn't matter. "Let's go back to the group. I still have to buy my school supplies."

"Right you are. Let's go."

>

Mahari stopped at a store that featured the most beautiful jewelry that she had ever seen. Biting her lip, she looked around for someone. "Ginny! Tell Hermione that I went into…" She took a step back so she could read the sign. "Madam Zora's Amulets and Talismans."

"Alright." Ginny turned back to Padma and Pavati Patil, who were talking animatedly, while one of them pointed at her. Mahari didn't care, and as she slipped inside the shop, the sounds of the street died away completely.

The store was empty save one person, who had his face close to a series of rings on a velvet pillow, all silver. Mahari's heels were the only sound, and she was well aware of the noise as she walked over to the display case. The most beautiful necklaces hung in midair, twirling softly so prospective owners could see the whole merchandise. "Can I help you?"

Mahari turned, slightly surprised. She didn't hear anyone walk behind her. The woman was tall and gaunt, with large eyes that were a lustrous brown. She wore a purple robe with green embroidery, and a rather large hat. "Oh, um… no. I'm just looking right now. I don't know if I'll see something I like."

"Well, you look to be Hogwarts age… and seeing as to how I don't recognize you, I don't know if you could afford anything in this display."

"And seeing as to how you don't recognize me, how would you know what I can afford and what I can't? I've never stepped foot in your place of business before, and honestly, if you're trying to sell something… you don't usually chase off buyers." Mahari blinked as a necklace came into view. It was a large moonstone pendent held by a row of small diamonds, two delicate silver ropes connected to two other moonstones that created a dazzling T.

The chain was braided silver, with small diamonds embedded within. The matching bracelet looked like air, the braided motif continued, with the sparkle of alternating moonstones and diamonds. "Wow… dare I ask, are there earrings that go along with that set?"

Madam Zora's eyebrow rose. "Like I said miss, I don't-"

"Oh, stop being such a prat Zora. Just answer the question." The person that was hunched over the rings stood up, and Mahari smiled. He was tall, but not as tall as Ron, with absolutely platinum hair. He was pale, accentuated with the black robes he wore, and the green and silver tie at his neck.

The older woman opened her mouth and then closed it. "As you wish, Mr. Malfoy." She turned back to Mahari. "Yes, there are earrings and a ring that belong to the set."

"Go get them so she can see them." Madam Zora bowed slightly and left in a huff, towards the back of the store. "I'm sorry, she can be quite unbusiness like at times. Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Mahari Wolfe." She rolled her eyes slightly as he gave her the once over, and schooled her face to delicate blankness.

"New to these parts?" He asked, his eyes finally coming back to hers. Draco stopped, surprised. It had been over ten years since he had found someone with the same eye color as he… and it looked so much better on her…

"You could say that. I'm here shopping with some friends."

"Friends are good. I like your taste in jewelry. It runs expensive like mine." Mahari shrugged.

"It's a gift." She looked at the crest over his left breast. "Slytherin? Is that the name of your school?"

"No, the name of the best house within my school. I go to Hogwarts." He said.

"Friends of mine go there."

"Of course. Especially if they live in England." Draco found himself liking this new girl that came out of nowhere. She dressed differently from anyone he had ever met, especially Pansy, the prude. "So what are you doing later, after you're done shopping?"

"I am going to meet back up with my friends. Why?" Mahari smiled as he stepped closer. This guy was a serious flirt, which was good. She liked to flirt.

"Because I thought you would like to go to a nice restaurant and I can find out more about you… but that would come after dinner." He said seductively.

Mahari smiled wider, looking into his eyes. "You couldn't afford _dinner_ with me." The double entendre was the elephant in the corner trying the best to hide behind a wizard's cloak. Draco chuckled and ran his finger along her neckline, across the top of her exposed cleavage.

"I am extremely wealthy. You don't know what I can't afford." Mahari grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I've already been purchased." She released his hand and noted his indifference.

"But the buyer can always sell." Draco purred. Mahari had to give it to him, he didn't quit.

>

Harry looked at Professor Lupin as they walked back towards the school supply shops, where everyone was waiting for them. The man seemed preoccupied, and he couldn't help but notice the state of his robes. They were worse than when he was teaching Defense… "Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you buy yourself some new robes?" Lupin looked at Harry with a strange look.

"What's wrong with my robe? It's perfectly fine." Harry sighed.

"Professor, I know that threadbare was a necessity at one time, but it's no longer the case. Why don't you do something for yourself for once, and get yourself some robes?"

"Honestly, I don't know if I could use my newfound financial stability without feeling guilty." Harry nodded.

"I understand, but the fact is that Sirius would have wanted us to enjoy the gifts that he gave us. He always did say he was going to tie you up and send you to the robemaker so he could get you a whole new wardrobe. The only thing stopping him was your pride."

"He said that?" Lupin asked, amused.

"He did."

"He used to threaten that while we were in school. He and your father told me that the ladies can't appreciate someone's intellect if they're wearing a paper bag." Harry smiled, for once his heart not aching when Remus referenced his father and Sirius in the same sentence.

"Well, Professor, why don't you do it now? In remembrance of my father and my godfather?"

"In remembrance."

>

Mahari had taken off her necklace, and modeled the set in front of a mirror. It truly was absolutely beautiful, and she knew she had to have it. "I could buy it for you…" Draco whispered in her ear as he adjusted the necklace slightly. It hung low, the moonstone falling mid chest, and he pulled the chain until it looked like an expensive dog collar.

"I don't need you to buy anything for me." She took his hands off of her shoulder, where he was rubbing a small sensitive spot. Draco looked over her shoulder at the mirror.

"We look good together." Mahari couldn't deny that, a cold royal look to the both of them. But she didn't want cold, she already had that before.

"If you say so. I thought you were over there looking at rings…" Mahari pointed behind her.

"Should I look for a wedding ring?"

"Do whatever you want. Just over there."

>

Harry popped a chocolate frog into his mouth and looked around until he saw a familiar red head. "Ginny, where is everyone?" He asked, smiling shortly at Lavender and Susan, who waved from across the street.

"Do you mean Mahari? She's in the jewelry store."

"Thanks." He walked up the alley and looked at the signs until he saw the right one, opening the door. "What's going on here?"

Mahari turned to him, slight relief evident in her face. "Harry, there you are. I want you to meet someone I just met. His name is-"

"Draco Malfoy." He growled, livid. Malfoy smirked and crossed his arms.

"So this was the friend you were talking about?" He asked, scoffing.

"No, this is the boyfriend that I was talking about." She shook her head as Harry came closer.

"Potter, I thought your tastes ran to the pale and tragic. Guess I was mistaken."

"If you know what's good for you Draco, you'll never talk to her again."

"What, afraid that I'll take her away from you? That's a reasonable fear." He smiled as Harry lunged at him, but Mahari stepped between the two of them. Harry almost fell over backwards from redirecting the momentum.

"Oh please, you wouldn't know what to do with me if you had me." Mahari whirled around on Draco. "Men!" She smiled at Madam Zora. "Do you take American Express?"

"Miss, that set is worth 1,700 Galleons." She said smugly. "I do not take muggle money."

"I totally forgot about that… you all do use different money…" Mahari sighed and turned to Harry. "Where is a bank? I want to get some money exchanged."

"I'll buy it for you. Think of it as a gift for such a beautiful girl." Draco reached into his robes, but Harry beat him to it.

"Like hell you will. Here you go ma'am." He took out medium sized bags, filled with a thousand galleons each. Madam Zora's eyes lit up at the small fortune on her counter, and quickly counted out Harry's change. He took it and grabbed Mahari's arm, just after she gathered her things. She held her tongue until the door clicked behind them.

"Let go of me. Why are you acting as if I did something wrong?" Mahari asked, yanking her arm out of his grip.

"You can't talk to strange men, you're pregnant, remember?"

"I'm not stupid, remember? I can't forget. And you can't seem to either. Harry don't let the pregnancy be the sum total of who I am right now, because I'm still Mahari. I'm Mahari with hormones."

"He is a very… bad person. He's tried to get me expelled at his worse, and makes my life bloody hell at his best."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. You never mention him."

"I don't think about him if I don't have to." Mahari smiled. "Where is everyone else?"

"Getting their things. Ginny told me that Hermione picked up everyone's book, and Tedros is with her." He pointed up a ways at a large store with many people milling around, dressed as Malfoy with different colors.

"Some are wearing the same colored tie as you Harry."

"They're in my house, Gryffindor." They started walking up the alley, until Mahari sighed and threw up her hands.

"I swear, I was trying to be patient. What went on at that Gringotts place?" She asked.

"It was just the reading of the will."

"Oh." Mahari grabbed his hand and squeezed. "It's going to be okay."

"Sooner or later." Mahari felt something in the air, and Harry, touching Mahari, felt it as well. They both turned, and the world exploded.


	21. How Do You Say I Love You?

Mahari's mouth dropped open as the ground ripped itself from the earth. The entrance of Diagon Alley was demolished, screaming people and falling debris everywhere. "Stay here." Harry let go of her hand and ran down to the commotion.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, breathless as she and Tedros came to stand beside her.

"I don't know! Harry's down there, trying to figure out what happened." They watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin ran past them, and in Mrs. Weasley's case, run as fast as she could, towards the disturbance. Hermione was joined by Ron and Ginny, fighting to get to their friends through the rush of people who were trying to go the opposite way.

"I can't do it." Ginny said, stamping her foot. "Why are we up here?"

"Ginny, we need to stay here." Hermione said, fidgeting slightly.

"But Hermione we've gone up against worse! Besides, someone might need help."

"The adults are here…" Ron looked at her strangely.

"And when has it ever been left to the adults?" He asked. Ginny looked at him and they both started walking down the alley. Hermione looked at they walk away and huffed.

"Fine. You two stay here." She ran after them. Tedros looked at Mahari and his eyebrow rose.

"You stay here." He followed everyone else. Mahari crossed her arms, the emotions starting to wear at her shields. It was happening again… forcing herself to breathe; she leaned against a building, her hands over her ears. The screams she heard inside of her head… people dead or dying. Mahari was hyperventilating.

She couldn't take it anymore. The screams were getting louder… pushing off from the building; Mahari looked around for any quiet and empty space in the alley, eyes blurred as she fought her way through people who were running around in terror, those who were just rooted to the spot.

"The dark lord… Death eaters next, mind you… who was hurt?... Too many children about… St. Mungos is going to be full tonight, mark my words… Too many people… They knew everybody would be here…" Mahari recoiled physically as she heard the words whisper through her mind. Someone grabbed her arm and spun her around, but she rent long scratches down the side of their face and they let her go, causing her to stumble to the ground.

Gaining purchase in her ridiculously delicate shoes, she scrambled up the alley, and the ground rose up to meet her. Mahari was lifted into the air, her own scream dragged from her mouth as she connected to the shop window of a store she knew nothing of… and then the beautiful black claimed her.

> > > > > > > >

Harry woke up to the sound of his own breathing… opening his eyes he could see people on the ground in front of him, obviously dead or wishing they were. He tried to move, but a large stone was on his right side, and he was forced to be a spectator.

It was like watching a movie on mute. People's mouths were open, their eyes wide with fright… they were screaming but he couldn't hear them. His glasses were severely cracked, giving the world a splintered look. The worst part was that he couldn't feel his arm at all…

He opened his mouth to say something, but his own screams pushed themselves to the forefront. Harry shifted slightly, and used his still good left arm to push against the piece of wall, but he was too weak, blood trickling down his forehead and covering his left lens.

Suddenly it was if someone wound the world up, and everything jumped into sound. His head throbbed horribly, and he pushed again, gaining a little purchase. Leaning back for a moment he pushed again, gathering all his strength; and the stone rolled off of him and onto the ground. He laid there for a moment, and gritted his teeth and got to his feet.

His right leg was cut severely; the robes and pants he wore were dark burgundy with blood. Harry tested it gently, and found he could put weight on it. Suddenly his memory caught up with his body, and he wiped the blood off of his glasses. Mahari!

His leg buckled underneath him, and Ron caught him around the waist. "Harry! You're hurt! Mum, Dad! It's Harry!" Tedros ran up next to him, face ashen and eyes wide.

"Where's Mahari?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. "Where is she?" He still couldn't answer. "WHERE IS MY SISTER!" Tedros shook him roughly, gathering him up by the collar, forcing Ron out of the way.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HARRY IS HURT TOO?" Ron shoved Tedros from the side, causing the older boy to release him. Harry's eyes rolled up into his head, and no one could catch him before he hit the ground.

> > > > > > >

Harry floated towards consciousness, the pull of the voices insistent. He opened his eyes as someone placed his glasses on his face. It was Ginny. "Hi, Harry. I'm glad you're awake." She said, taking his hand. He moved his right one experimentally, and found it was no longer broken. "Madam Pomfrey was in the Alley, and she's still there… finding survivors, and identifying the… dead."

"Where is Mahari?" He croaked, the voice coming from his throat not his. Ginny adverted her gaze, and Harry's heart sank in his chest. "Where is she?" He pushed himself to a sitting position, ignoring the fact that his insides were burning.

"Harry, Madam Pomfrey said you had some internal bleeding that she couldn't do anything about. You're going to have to rest to let it heal!" She pushed him down, and he fell backwards, winded.

"Where is she?"

"Harry, we can't find her. Ron, Hermione, Tedros, and everyone else is still at the alley. We had to get you out of there, because it was just the chance that Voldermort would have taken to grab you."

"I have to go find her." Harry groaned as he swung his legs around and stood. Ginny stood in front of him, arms crossed. "Move."

"No. Harry, you're more hurt than you think." She said, pushing her hair out of her face. He saw the bruise on her cheek, livid against her pale skin. There was dried blood on her green shirt, and running down the side of her jeans.

"Look at you! Where are you hurt?"

"It's… not my blood. It's yours." Ginny pointed to his cheek. "A mediwitch healed your cheek, but it was bleeding really badly. I held your head in my lap as we waited for someone who could see you. We were afraid to move you… Harry, you don't know how bad it was."

"Well, I'm about to find out." He moved to walk, but his body wouldn't listen, and he half crumpled into Ginny's arms. She steadied him, and tried again, making it out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" Harry's eyesight swam with the pain as he took each step, breathless as he touched down on the landing.

"And how do you think you'll get there!" She watched him open the door; the slightly cooler night air blew into the foyer. Ginny hesitated, and then ran after Harry, pulling the door closed. Harry stood on the sidewalk, and as she stopped beside him, his wand tip lit up. "You're calling the Knight Bus?"

Harry just stared straight ahead, pushing the thoughts of pain out of his head, his body holding on to them more insistently. He looked as it materialized a dozen yards before him, pulling up and opening its doors. "Stay here." Ginny rolled her eyes and helped push him onto the bus.

"Oh please. Since you're too hard headed to learn, I have to make sure you don't hurt yourself too badly."

"Where to mate?" Stanley asked, still as bumpy and greasy as ever.

"Diagon Alley." Harry eased himself to the bed next to him.

"Sorry, we're not going there tonight. Something's happened. Anywhere else, and we can get you there in a hurry."

"Diagon Alley." Stanley turned to Ginny.

"Does he 'ave a hearing problem?" He choked off his words as he backed up. Harry was in front of him in a second, his brilliant green gaze piercing into his skull. He watched as Stanley's eyes flickered briefly to the scar on his forehead, and down to the wand that was clutched tightly in his hand. "Diagon Alley it is."

> > > > > > >

Hermione wiped the sweat off of her forehead, the dirt smearing across her face as she lifted the smaller pieces of debris from on top of the collapsed storefront. Her back was protesting, and so was Ron. "You should take a break."

"You heard her Ron. There could be people here." She said tiredly, shaking. He took her into his arms, and she choked back her tears. "My God Ron… so many people hurt… dead… dying… for what?"

"Power. Control. Fear." He stroked her hair, and her quaking stilled somewhat. "You need a rest. I'll finish this area. Mum said she wanted you at home with Ginny anyway." Hermione pulled away from him.

"So you want me at home, away from the danger? Well Ron, that's not going to happen." She said hotly.

"Hermione, I want you home because you're going to make yourself sick with exhaustion. We've been working since this afternoon, moving bricks and pieces of walls. You need a break, and honestly, you would know if Harry's condition went south or not before most people. We need you to keep an eye on him too." He kissed her dirt smudged temple quickly. "Don't make me worry about you too."

Hermione sighed and leaned into the redhead's touch. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a hug around the neck, and she opened her eyes. There was yelling at the entrance of Diagon Alley, the first blast area to be cleared of debris and bodies.

Ron turned around, frowning. "What in bloody hell is that?" He paled as Harry pushed himself through the crowd, wand out, followed by Ginny. "Harry!" He jerked at the sound of his name, and labored over to where his friends were standing. "Mate, you don't need to be on your feet!"

"He wouldn't sit still and listen." Ginny said sourly from next to him. "But you can't blame him. I wouldn't either."

"You're not helping Ginny." Hermione hissed, worry on her face at the way that Harry was swaying slightly.

"She's helping me. Where is Mahari?" He asked, lightly hitting Hermione's hands away from his cloak. If she would have touched it she would have known it was worse than she thought.

"We haven't found her. Tedros is up the alley with Lupin, Fred and George just apparated some people to St. Mungos with Madam Pomfrey, and Mum and Dad are at the Ministry, organizing the last of the aurors who aren't in the field. It's crazy; we had to beg just to stay here to help."

"Well, I've got to find her."

"Mate, maybe someone's already found her. Why don't you go on the next trip to St. Mungos? Then you could identify her if she's already there. Remember, there are no records for her."

"She's not there." Harry walked past them, up the alley, leaving everyone behind, extremely worried.

>

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, apparated close to the exit of Diagon Alley, frowning. This wasn't good, an election year and all. It was as if someone started demolition of the beloved shopping plaza… how could this be explained?

His Aurors told him that the wards here had seen some suspicious activity. But everything was happening too fast. They could no longer ignore dark activity, and it was popping up everywhere. The Aurors were stretched thin… and he decided that Diagon Alley was entirely too public for someone to be able to wreak havoc with the wards. And now people paid dearly for that misstep.

His eyes scanned the area; the people left basically clearing a way for the removal of bodies. Anyone left for this long under the masonry was dead, thank goodness. The whole place looked surreal, everyone in slow motion, the harsh light giving the stones a red sheen… blood. It was everywhere. His nose wrinkled as the smell hit him. He was never good in the field… this was a mistake. He turned around, stomach sick. He couldn't take it any longer. "Minister, you're not leaving are you?" He turned around and sneered.

"Rita Skeeter… you should have disappeared a long time ago." Cornelius said, crossing his arms.

"Aren't we being defensive… or from what I see here, maybe you're not." Rita smiled and adjusted her glasses, and Fudge could see over her shoulder her photographer taking pictures at the piles of bloody rubble.

"Rita, I don't have time to talk to you right now." She smiled and her long emerald nails adjusted the lapels of her moss green robes.

"You might want to talk to me before my story goes to press." He scoffed.

"No one reads the Quibbler. Don't mistake it; you were just used to get a story out. And no one is interested in reading that ridiculous magazine any longer."

"Then that means the Minister of Magic himself is behind the times. I'm rehired at the Prophet. Everyone will be reading this by the time of the next owl post. So what do you say? Damage control?"

"If I don't you'll just make up things that will be hard to explain away." Rita smiled innocently, whipping out her Quick Quills.

"That would be rude. So Minister, what are you thoughts on what happened today? And your response to what people consider to be poor preparation of the Aurors and their response time for disasters."

"The Ministry is grieving with all the families that lost love ones in this horrendous attack. We must not forget that we are in a particularly delicate time, with everyone on high alert." He said it curtly as he walked further into the alley.

"And the Aurors?"

"They were stretched thin on what appeared to be randomly reported incidences. We know now they were just to get us out of the way. We did our best to protect everyone, and we failed. We are just normal wizards, like everyone else." Rita turned, looking around for another story. The minister wasn't giving her anything to use, and she wouldn't get the byline she wanted.

Her pale, watery blue eyes searched the alley until she came across the most welcome of sights. Harry Potter never did need help to sell papers. She smiled and made her way swiftly to his position, her quill scratching notes on her parchment as she walked.

_The light half had gone; what luminescence that could be spared carved the powerful profile of Harry Potter out of the darkness. His Hogwarts Robes are caked in mason dust, his movements determined as he and another unnamed worker pulled rubble from the mass of twisted stores and carts that once lined Diagon Alley. _

_Whatever The Boy Who Lived is looking for he has not found, his face in anguish. Perhaps it's a classmate, a stranger who needs his singular skill… He moves on, hair windswept, scar glowing as it cast a soft light on the ground, aiding his search._

_The tragic boy wizard stumbled, obviously injured, into the arms of a tall, dark young man older than he. The hero needs strength, and pauses for a moment to gather himself before pushing back to his feet. His face looks as if he cannot go on, and he's clutching his side… the older boy with him yells for help… there's blood on his hands… Harry's blood._

_He sinks to the ground in front of another pile of rubble, and starts to weakly move the smaller, fist sized rocks from his sight. Grabbing onto a body sized boulder, he heaved, half fainting onto the stone, before waking up and heaving again, rolling it off slightly. Pushing all of his magical might into his last pull, he manages to pry it free, and with the momentum of the roll, he falls backwards, unmoving. _

_Harry's unnamed friend rushes to grab the young hero, but he stops as he looks at what the moved stone revealed… a hand. A hand that belongs to-_

"I guess I didn't teach you about boundaries yet." Hermione stepped smoothly in front of Rita, effectively cutting off her view.

"Move away you hateful girl. My year has expired." She sneered, pushing her out of her way as her photographer snapped picture after picture.

"This doesn't need to end up in the paper." Hermione said again, pushing herself past Rita's grip, to stand in front of her again.

"Who was just found in the pile of rocks?" She asked, Quick Quills working quickly beside her.

"I don't know."

'You don't know." She said, incredulously.

"No, I don't know."

"Harry is obviously hurt, and he's here looking himself. It must be someone important to him. I thought it would have been you." Rita smiled, conniving glee dripping from her tongue. "I just knew you would be the only one who he'd search for so desperately."

"That just proves you don't know Harry." Rita turned, and shrieked as she saw Ron take the camera out of the Bozo's hands.

"That's ours! You can't take it!"

"I believe I just did." Ron threw it over his shoulder, and everyone watched as it bounced, rolling down the lane. Hermione smiled, and turned back as Lupin and Tedros pulled the remaining rubble from what Harry had seen. It was an arm… then a raven head… Mahari. He found her like he said he would. She smiled and walked over to his body, cradling his head in her lap.

"Oh Harry, you did it." Hermione brushed his hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful, as if he were sleep…. She checked his pulse, and her heart quickened. It was so weak… irregular. "Professor Lupin, send someone over here. I think Harry's in trouble!" As soon as she said the last word, her knee became wet. Rolling Harry slightly, she saw that it was blood, dark rich blood, vital organ blood… Harry was dying.

> > > > > >

Mrs. Weasley paced in the waiting room, face drawn and pale with worry. Mungo staff was zipping around everywhere, minds on their jobs. Too many people had come in a short time. It hadn't been this bad since the first time Voldermort had risen to power.

And in sixteen years he had been absent, everyone forgot. How could she have forgotten? And letting Ron, Hermione, and Tedros stay at Diagon Alley? What was she thinking? Now Ron was admitted for a dislocated shoulder, Tedros was being seen for a particularly nasty bite that an unidentified animal gave him as he sifted through their ruined store….and Harry, who was in emergency healing.

Mahari was taken to a room, and was being looked over now, barely alive. It sent chills up her spine as she thought about the poor girl and the little baby she carried inside of her. One of the healers already pulled her aside and told her that Harry hadn't been stabilized yet, and Mahari wasn't expected to live the night.

"Molly, I know that look… it's not your fault." Arthur hugged his wife from behind, trying to still her quaking.

"But it's Voldermort's. I can't help but see my family here, waiting in this room, while given news on the state of my brothers. Two of them Arthur." She closed her eyes as the tears slipped down her face.

"We have to get through this one hour at a time. At least we have the chance for everything to turn out alright. We're better off than some families. They've had to come and claim the bodies."

"I know I'm wicked for thinking this… but I am glad that it isn't us. We've done too much for the Order… we should have some saving grace left for just us… just for us."

"Maybe we do." Mr. Weasley looked at the door, and Ron walked in, rotating his arm slightly. Hermione and Ginny rushed over to him, hugging him immediately, Tedros hanging back slightly.

"Any word on my sister?" He asked him, voice low, as if there was no energy left to power his words.

"Sorry. They didn't answer any of my questions. Just shoved my arm back into my shoulder and pushed me out the door. People are still dying." Hermione choked back a sob and buried her head on his chest. "Hermione, everything is going to be okay. Harry has survived worse than an explosion."

"But my sister hasn't." Everyone was quiet as Tedros went back over to his chair, pulling his legs up and placing his head on his knees, hiding behind his hair.

> > > > > > >

Harry shoved his eyes open, and looked into an attendant, who was measuring out a potion over his body. "What is that?" The poor woman was so startled that she dropped the vial and it crashed to the ground, breaking and spreading the liquid across the floor.

"Mr. Potter… you're not supposed to be awake. You were given an especially strong dose of Dreamless Sleep." She looked frazzled. "I… I need to go get a senior healer…" Harry watched as she ran out of the room, blue robes flying. He tried to sit up, but his body no longer listened to him, his head encased in a transparent fog. He could see the world, but lacked the ability to interact with it physically. The only thing that still worked was his eyes and mouth.

A witch with a large graying bun briskly swooped into the room, another cup full of Dreamless Sleep, no doubt. Harry shook his head, closing his mouth. "Mr. Potter, one way or another I will get this down your throat. You must rest to heal!" She said huffily, weariness apparent as he looked closer.

"Where is Mahari?"

"The young woman you found? Don't worry about her. We have her under control." She smiled and walked closer with the cup.

"Tell me how she's doing."

"That's for her family to know."

"Her brother is around here somewhere, but I am close to her too!" He said fiercely, and the older witch blanched as she caught the full brunt of his glare.

"And we will tell him when it's time. She has been a rather… unique case, and we're stretching our knowledge trying to treat her. But you're not doing her any good by choosing to die instead of live!" She brought the cup to his lips. Harry managed to turn his head, and the potion slipped down the collar of his gown, wetting the front. "Mr. Potter, we need every once of this that we have. Do not make me waste it again."

"It will be wasted if you don't tell me how she's doing. I need to know!" He said, his arms now doing his bidding. He tried pushing her away weakly, but the pain in his side was excruciating, and they fell back to the bed, useless.

"Why Mr. Potter? You're not family, and we do not disclose these serious matters to anyone without provocation!" The witch ceased for a moment. "So unless you can tell me some really good reason-"

"I'm her husband." Harry said lowly.

"Excuse me?"

"She is my wife. Tell me how she's doing." The younger healer paled, mouth open and eyes wide. She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes teared up as she ran from the room. The senior mediwitch sighed and shook her head.

"She doesn't belong here…." The woman took a deep breath and pulled the cup away. "Mr. Potter… your wife isn't doing well. She's fading fast, and we can't do anything for her. Nothing works. We're going to wheel her in here so that the two of you can say goodbye."

"Is she conscious?" Harry asked, closing his eyes. This isn't happening again…

"Barely. She's in and out."

"Is she in any pain?"

"No."

"I need to see her. I am not taking that stuff until I…" His words were choked off by the tears, his throat thick with the feelings that were just behind his words that wouldn't come out… 'Oh God, Mahari I have failed you…'

"We'll bring her in right away."

>

Tedros forced himself to smile as his sister squeezed his hand weakly. She looked so small under that sheet; her hair was dull and lifeless on the pillow next to her, it falling off the bed like a dead waterfall… dead… "I'm so sorry it had to be like this."

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault." Mahari closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I had a wonderful time, and the past few months with Harry was the happiest I've been since Mom died, you know that."

"I know… I just… wanted to be an Uncle." Tedros whispered, tears slipping down his face. Mahari squeezed his hand again, and he looked up, their eyes so much alike, one bright with grief, and one fading into death.

"I wanted you to be one too." The healer cleared his throat behind him, and Tedros resisted the urge to pull the man's esophagus out of the top of his head.

"Can't you see this is a really bad time?" He growled, glaring at the man. The healer took a step back and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, but we're wheeling her into Mr. Potter's room now, because there's not much time." Tedros opened his mouth to say something, but the look on Mahari's face stopped him.

"I don't have much time, I know that. I need to say goodbye to Harry while I can still talk." She blinked back tears and laughed weakly. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful. The angels are going to be so jealous that God sent his most beautiful creation to earth, and called it back far too soon." Tedros sniffed and kissed his sister's hand, willing himself to let go. It fell to her side, and when he looked at her face, her eyes were closed. "Take her. I couldn't live with myself if Harry didn't get to say goodbye." He collapsed into tears, body shaking.

>

Harry's breath caught in his throat as they wheeled Mahari in. Her eyes were closed, and her face looked slack, as if she had already passed, but the faint rise and fall of her chest told him otherwise. They pushed the beds together, and quickly left the room, leaving them alone. She opened her eyes, and he was struck at how tired she looked. "Hi."

"Hi." Harry cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She whispered.

"For not protecting you and our baby. I failed again to protect someone close to me. But I swear, it wasn't supposed to be you, if anyone it was supposed to be me." Mahari shook her head softly, closing her eyes against the strain.

"Harry, you're not going to die any time soon. You have too much you have to do. There is a whole world out there that needs you. I'm just one person."

"I can't do it. If I can't protect two people, how can I protect everyone else?"

"I can't answer that question. But know that I truly loved you, we both did." Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip in efforts not to cry. "Cry Harry, and know that all you've lost will one day be returned to you."

"But I need you Mahari."

"No, you don't need me. You need to believe in yourself. You are powerful…." Mahari took a deep breath "… one last time Harry, sleep with me? Let me die with your arms around me?" Harry would have passed through a thousand burning suns if it meant that he would be able to walk out of this place with the love of his life and his unborn child.

Gritting his teeth he lifted himself to his hands, and gasped as he felt something tear loose within. Closing his eyes to the pain he inched over to Mahari, not stopping to rest until he felt the hem of her sleeve on his fingertips. Giving it all he had left he scooted over to her bed, and wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed, leaning her forehead into his cheek. The tears were coming freely now, and for a moment, the thought of following her overtook his brain. He couldn't do that to everyone who worked so hard in this fight against Voldermort. If he gave in, then he would have won. And no matter what, Harry couldn't let that happen. The move took all that he had, and his eyes closed involuntarily, listening to Mahari breathe.

>

"Harry." His eyes opened and he looked down at his arms. Mahari wasn't there… he wasn't in St. Mungos… "No, you're not."

"Queen Xantha. Where am I?" He asked, blinking in the sun. A large meadow stretched out around him as far as he could see, tall grass undulating in the light breeze until it reached the sky in the horizon.

"My mind… your mind… Mahari's mind. It's a mixture." She was dressed in a gown of red, a lace overlay. "My granddaughter is dying."

"I can't stop it from happening." Harry sighed. He felt the grief, but it was just beyond his grasp. "What did you do to me?"

"Emotion doesn't exist here. This is the purely logical part in all of us… where decisions are made. Mahari is too close to death to make the trip here, and after you go back, so will you."

"At least we'll be together when we die." Xantha shook her head.

"Don't let anyone tell you that dying for or with someone is better than living for or with said person. I promise you, it's not." The look in her eyes told Harry she spoke from experience.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"You love Mahari?"

"With everything I have."

"And she loves you equally. You must undergo the Kai Shaveemtar."

"What is that?"

"It is a ceremony that is only to be attempted when each person is healthy, but this is a serous exception. It causes the couple to bond for life, sustaining each other through sickness, injury… and in a few cases, saving one from death."

"But you say we're both dying."

"I know. So if this doesn't work, the Fates can have the both of you as they plan to do now. But if it works, you both might live to love another day."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Harry looked at Queen Xantha, who smiled.

"I expected nothing less. Repeat after me: All I am, I give to her."

"All I am, I give to her."

_"All I am, I give to him…" _The voice was faint, but there was no mistaking it. Mahari.

"She's making the effort. Say it again."

"All I am, I give to her."

_"All I am I give to him." _

"Don't stop, the bond is forming!" Xantha disappeared, and Harry fell into himself, and he became aware, his eyes closed and breathing ragged. He felt warm all over, and Mahari was shaking in his arms. She was losing the fight.

'All I am, I give to her. All I am I give to her… All I am I give… to her…" Harry could no longer whisper the words aloud, and repeated them in his head, a mantra he held onto as he fought for his life. Someone else was inside his head, and he felt protected, loved… and he lost consciousness.

> > > > > > >

Hipocratice Highwater liked his job most days, but for the past forty eight hours he really hated it. The bodies were innumerable, and he weighed on his heart to lift a shroud that was half sized… too many children.

He checked his chart and realized he had dozed off. There was a body scheduled for pick up at 4 a.m., and here it was already six thirty. Swearing under his breath, he pulled out the gurney and levitated it down the hall, to the room. He kicked the door open, and cringed. He didn't know it was two bodies he had to grab.

Cursing his bad luck yet again he got to work, first pulling the male off of the female. He stopped as his hands came in contact with flesh. The body was unnaturally warm. It wasn't dead… it was alive. Checking the female, she was breathing weakly, but breathing all the same. "Healers! Come quick, you've made a mistake!"


	22. Convalesce

Senior Healer Margaret Tristis walked down the hall, regret lining her face. These trips were always hard to make, and this one was especially tragic. She turned down the hall, her bright blue robes fanning out behind her. Many people looked at her face, and noticed her pace; backing out of her way.

The waiting room loomed in her sights, and she hesitated… Working for St. Mungos for over 25 years, she should have been able to do this more professionally. But she knew what this news meant to everyone…

Walking through the door, she spotted the man in his brightly colored robes, the grief etched on his face as if it were stone. The force of her reluctance made her steps falter, and she smoothed her robes before standing in front of him. "Albus."

"Margaret."

"I'm sorry we have to meet again under such conditions."

"That is the way of war." Dumbledore frowned and sighed. "So Mahari has left this world?"

"Albus, we found Harry and Mahari embraced." Margaret wiped a tear from her eye.

"This is to be expected. How would we say goodbye to our loved ones?"

"No… they were both dead."

"What?"

"We pronounced them just half an hour ago."

"I was told that Harry's condition was stabilized." The headmaster stumbled back to his chair, a blow delivered to his soul.

"It was. He moved, and tore through the holding spells that kept him from bleeding to death. Harry died from massive internal bleeding, and the young woman succumbed to her injuries." Margaret was tired, far too tired to have to give someone this news.

He suddenly looked older than time; and the last of the residual light in his eyes faded. "The hope of the wizarding world is dead… while shopping." Dumbledore swallowed his grief and stood, suddenly taller than he was before. "I must go. We'll be back in a few hours to make arraignments."

"Well expect you back at seven in the morning. Get some sleep Albus, you'll need it." She watched as he apparated from the room, and she collapsed in the chair he just vacated, crying.

> > > > >

Sorrow sat on everything and everyone like a wet blanket, and Ginny resisted the urge to fight the air as it pressed in on her. They were in Ron and Tedros' room, Hermione lying on Ron's bed, tears running down her face as she stared blankly in front of her.

Tedros had his knees up under his forehead, and he was leaned forward, his thick hair effectively cutting off his contact with the world. Ron was sprawled on the ground spread eagled, eyes blank as well.

"Anybody want something to eat?" Ginny asked, desperate for something to break the mood. She received no answer, and her tentative smile faltered. "Fine. I'm getting something to eat. I'll bring something back." Scrambling to her feet, she backed out of the room, sighing with relief.

Ginny closed her eyes and breathed out forcefully. She didn't really know Mahari for long, but she grew to think of her as a sister, and now she's gone. What was Harry going through? He was far braver than she-

Rounding the corner, she saw Professor Dumbledore walk into the foyer, met by her parents and Professor Lupin. The look on his face was fresh grief, and she ducked behind the corner to prevent being seen. Watching Fred and George paid off, because she was able to maneuver so she could see what was going on.

The words were muffled, Dumbledore taking her mother's hand and patting it gently. Her father looked at Lupin as she collapsed in his arms, sinking down to the ground. Ginny's heart seized, and although she couldn't hear them, the news wasn't good.

Lupin looked at Dumbledore as if he wanted to hit him, turning away, shaking. Her father reached out for him but he moved beyond his grasp, and he stalked out the door. Her mother screamed, and for the first time today, Ginny cried.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, running out of the room, with Hermione and Tedros just behind him. Ginny stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes and shrugging.

"I don't know."

"Who screamed?" Hermione looked wild, as if she couldn't take anything more.

"Mum." Ron ran past everyone, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Mum, Dad, what's wrong? What's happened?" Arthur looked at his son, the obvious pain on his face.

"Ron… all of you. Something has happened."

"What else could have possibly happened Mr. Weasley." Hermione asked, looking tired.

"It seems that Harry's condition was worse than previously expected." Ron shook his head.

"Pardon?"

"He's gone children." Mrs. Weasley stop crying enough to say those words before collapsing again into her husband's arms. "Passed away early this morning." She sobbed.

Hermione gasped and dropped to the ground where she was, startled. "He… can't be dead. He was stable. They told us he was stable!"

"I know it is looking bleak Hermione, but we must push on, carry on as Harry would have wanted us to." Professor Dumbledore said unenthusiastically.

"Don't you dare." Ron spat, pointing his finger at the Professor. "Don't you start talking about Harry in the past tense."

"Ron…" His father began.

"No. Don't talk to me. No one talk to me." He choked, eyes brimming with tears. "I just lost… don't…"Everyone watched as Ron ran up the stairs, full tilt. Tedros sighed and ran behind him. Ginny just stood there, her whole world spinning crazily.

Dead… not dead. Someone to depend on… and now he was gone. It wasn't fair. He was so much to so many people… Despair welled up, and she blinked, swaying. Too many emotions to process… and before she realized, the ground was rushing up to meet her.

Dumbledore sighed and walked over to the young lady, picking Ginny up from the ground. She looked winded, surprised, shocked, and angry. "Why Professor?"

"Why what Ginny?"

"Why did he die? We need him." She drew a shuddering breath, tears slipping down her face.

"We know not why death knocks on our door, but we cannot help but let him in."

"That did not help. He was supposed to… Harry is happier where he is. He's with Mahari, right?"

"Yes Ginny."

"Good. Then I don't think I should cry so hard for him." Dumbledore sniffed, and smiled wanly.

"Perhaps not." Albus looked up briefly, his wand out and face set as footfalls fell on the stairs outside. The doorknob turned and he was already standing, the first defensive spell on his lips. Moody burst into the door, breathless and crazy looking, magical eye spinning in his head.

"Put that away Albus, you're needed at St. Mungos, everyone's needed. So get up, I've got a portkey."

> > > > >

"Mmm…" Mahari laughed quietly, eyes closed.

"Exactly." Harry inhaled the smell of her hair, promising himself he would never let her go again.

"But you're going to have to." His eyes opened and he looked down.

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"Sort of. More like your intentions." She smiled, eyes still closed. "You'll be able to do the same thing soon. One of the benefits of the bond. I will have to ask my grandmother about the others."

"Later though. After we sleep for a week." Harry yawned.

"Yes. Definitely." Mahari drifted off to sleep, until Harry nudged her. "What!"

"Will you marry me?" Her eyes opened wide, and he felt her breath catch in her throat. "Are you alright?"

"No… you just surprised me. What changed your mind?" She moved her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Dying will do that to you. It made me realize how much you meant to me… and I want to be your husband before our child gets here." Harry kissed the tear off of her cheek. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course." She yawned, and they both drifted off to sleep again.

> > > >

"What is it? What happened now?" Mrs. Weasley asked, eyes frantic as she almost throttled the attendant who was manning the front desk. "Is it Fred Weasley? George Weasley?"

"Ma'am, please. I don't know what you're talking about it." The wizard behind the desk pried her hands from the collar of his cloak.

"I'm sorry. I found Moody, who swore he could get in touch with all of you. I have something you'll want to see." They turned to see Madam Pomfrey dressed in St. Mungo gear.

"Poppy, what happened."

"You will have to see this yourselves."

> > > >

Tedros opened the door, and stopped, oblivious to the people that crashed into his back. Mahari was sitting up in her bed, her elbow on her knee and her hand in her hair, the long dark length of it spilling down the side of her, and on the bed. She had a smile on her face, Harry leaning over and whispering what appeared to be a joke. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and he could see her crystal clear gray eyes.

"Mahari?" He asked, not wanting to break the dream if it were so. She turned and smiled wanly.

"Hey brother of mine." Mahari gasped as she was enveloped in a crushing hug. "Aack… let me breathe…"

"I'm never letting you go." He whispered, and she stopped smiling, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Yeah, me neither."

"I would be jealous, but I can't see past all the red hair. Please, no squeezing. I still have some soreness." Harry said apologetically. It was the only thing that kept the Weasley clan from his bed.

"How are you Harry? We were told you died!" Hermione smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Well, the truth of the matter was, I did."

"What happened?" Ron asked, pale with relief. Harry glanced over at Mahari, who had a blank look on her face.

"I don't know. I just woke up, and now I'm tired. Really tired." He said, as Mahari turned back to her brother.

"I'm so happy to see you alive and well Mahari." Hermione walked around the two beds and gave her a hug.

"So am I. How are you doing?" She asked, taking Hermione's hands.

"Why are you asking me how am I doing? You should be asked that!" She said, blinking back tears.

"We're fine."

"We're as in you and…"

"The baby and I are fine. Harry and I are fine… we're all fine…" Mahari yawned. "Just tired like Harry said."

Ron smiled and nudged his sister. "Ginny went catatonic when we thought you had died." Harry smiled at the youngest Weasley, who blushed nearly as red as her red gold hair.

"Well, I care about you a lot Harry."

"I care about all of you too. Thanks for coming down to see us." He looked over Ron's shoulder at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks for coming down too." Mrs. Weasley had tears coming down her cheeks, and she seemed frozen, standing beside the door as Mr. Weasley tried to nudge her forward.

"Oh Harry!" She sobbed, trying to hold in the tears and failing miserably. The teen smiled indulgently, enjoying his hug from the closest thing he's had to a mother. Mr. Weasley pulled his wife back and clapped Harry on the shoulder, ignoring the wince.

"Good to see you well, my boy. We're all going to go now, let the two of you get some rest." Harry and Arthur smiled as Molly squeezed Mahari, crying over her and rubbing her stomach.

"The healers said we could come home tomorrow afternoon." Harry told him.

"Good. We'll be here to pick you up. The twins are coming by to say hi tomorrow morning, and Dumbledore said he would be by to see you. He was called off to the ministry at the same time we received the news. We'll have your room all ready for the both of you."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, and you too Mrs. Weasley." Mahari said, looking winded. Harry touched her arm, concerned. He didn't know his own face mirrored his weariness, pale and peaked.

"Good night dears…" Molly had to be forcibly pulled from the room, Arthur and Ron heaving her through the doorway. Hermione threw another smile at her friends and closed the door, the noise effectively gone. Mahari sighed and fell back against the bed, glad she didn't have to pretend any longer.

"Mahari, if you were that tired, you should have told them we would see them tomorrow." Harry said, pulling the covers up over her. She looked over at him and shook her head.

"Oh please. Mrs. Weasley would have broken down the door to get here regardless… not to mention my brother, who could have really done that. It's fine. It was nice seeing everyone, especially since I thought I wouldn't see them again."

"Yeah…" Harry smiled and snuggled next to her, stroking her arm. "I'm glad everything worked out." He said, inner thoughts making him frown.

"You know, you might just hate having someone like me so far into your head. You forgot I feel what you feel. This isn't over, is it?" Mahari asked, scared.

"I would lie to you, but I'm too tired."

"Good. It wouldn't do you any good anyway." She yawned and leaned into his touch. "So you have to get well and quickly. We have to protect our child when the time comes." Harry was suddenly wide awake at the last comment, his heart sinking into his stomach. Voldermort would exploit the birth of his child for all it's worth… no one could find out… "Stop worrying. You'll make yourself sick. Go to sleep."

Harry smiled and yawned silently to himself, fighting to keep his eyes open. "I'm not sleepy." Mahari snorted.

"Mmmm… right."

"I'm… not…"

"Are……to…" And that was the last thing said for a while.

> > > >

Dumbledore knocked on the door delicately, the noise resounding down the stone hall, bouncing off the walls. "By all means, come in." A voice from inside said quietly. He opened the door to find Harry awake, standing by the window, Mahari asleep under the covers, her hair covering her face.

Albus smiled at her sleeping form, eyebrow raised at the hair over her face. Harry shrugged. "The moon is full, and apparently it was disturbing her. She just shoved her hair over her head and went back to sleep."

"Ah. Women."

"Exactly. I wondered if I would see you here Professor, or would you wait until we came back to the house." Harry sat down on the bed as Dumbledore conjured a super soft looking chair of his own.

"I just wanted to make sure you saw everyone you loved first, before you saw me." Harry sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Look, Professor… I don't hate you. Sort of dying gives you a chance to think, and I don't agree with what we discussed in your office last term, but with the impending reality of fatherhood coming faster than Hogwarts Express… I think I sort of understand the decision you made. Sort of." He reiterated.

"That's quite noble of you Harry, and I appreciate the fact that you're still thinking and reflecting on the talk that we had. I regret that so many things couldn't be different, that Sirius couldn't be here with us now, talking to you and wishing you another great year…" The emotions welled up in Harry, and as he exhaled to calm himself, in her sleep Mahari rolled over and reached for his hand, holding it within her own. Harry nodded for him to continue, her having stayed sleep.

"We all have our regrets." He said, squeezing Mahari's hand as well. Albus nodded and smiled, thankful that Harry was fine mentally, and physically he would be too.

"That we do. I'm going to let you get some sleep. Tomorrow people will be here bright and early. If Molly can help it." He smiled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"I'm sure she will…"Harry smiled slightly as Professor Dumbledore stood, his chair disappearing behind him.

"Good night Harry and I'm glad to see you're on the mend."

"Thank you."

> > > >

"Well, what a wonderful welcome home gift. We get a party that is so loud that it gives me a headache, a huge dinner with half things I can't eat, and the other half things that I apparently can't stand the smell of." Mahari smiled slightly, emerging from the bathroom.

"I thought morning sickness only happened in the morning?" Harry asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ugh… tell the baby that." She blanched, and ran back into the bathroom. Harry frowned, and wrinkled his nose. He never could stomach the sound of someone else retching.

They had returned from St. Mungos earlier that day, the sun setting on the horizon, and the last vestiges of the party winding down slowly. Lupin refused to let Harry out of his sight until he had to resort to tactfully closing the door to Mahari and his bedroom in his face. It only took Arthur twenty minutes of cajoling to get him from sitting in front of the bedroom.

A knock sounded at the door, and Harry sighed tiredly. He was still weaker than he let on at the party, preferring to not rouse anyone's worries, but came upstairs when Mahari swayed on her feet. It was clear that she would need much more rest. "Come in." He stood as Queen Xantha swept into the room, a slight smile on her face.

Dressed in a long silver gown with a silver circlet atop her head, Harry resisted the urge to bow as Mahari once again emerged from the bathroom. "Hi Grandma."

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked, concern on her face.

"Tired. Really tired. But the baby is fine." Mahari rubbed her stomach gratefully. "They say it was too small to be injured too badly."

"That's good. Can I get a hug, or are we going to pretend that we're British?" Xantha looked at Harry and smiled. "No offense."

"Um… none taken." He said, watching grandmother and granddaughter embrace.

"Oh… I don't want to lose you." Xantha sighed, kissing Mahari's forehead over and over again.

"If you stop choking me, you won't." She gasped, hugging her back just as hard. The queen looked over at Harry and jerked her head.

"If you don't get over here, I'm going to have to hurt you. You know I love you too." He smiled hesitantly before getting in range of Queen Xantha's arms. Once there she grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him to her, and he felt the love of both of them like a shield… or cocoon.

"I would ask what are you doing here, but you did just think I was dying." Mahari said once they were released.

"You'd be right. I couldn't tell your father until I knew which way it was going. No need giving him a heart attack."

"No, definitely not. So what are you here for?"

"To explain the bond, what it means to us as Sidhe, and what it will mean to you as half human/sidhe and wizard. Genealogy changes things slightly. Always does." Mahari took a seat on the bed, next to Harry, and Xantha paced, her customary position when relaying instructions or answering questions.

"So you'll tell me why my empathy is going in and out? Why at times it's really strong and others it's not there at all?"

"That will be explained as well."

"And then you can tell me what I'm feeling and why." Xantha stopped and looked at him.

"What are you feeling?"

"Something like a blanket… it's like people forcing their feelings on me. I'm noticing every little change in people's moods… they say one thing and feel something different… god, someone doing some good natured lying gets on my nerves." Harry shook his head. "Then if I can't tell individual moods, it just becomes a headache."

"That's how I used to feel all the time before my shielding." Mahari said, looking concerned. "Is there anything I can do for him Grandma?"

"Unfortunately, it would be your father who you would need to talk to about that. His family is the one with the mental abilities. I just handle the magic. It works out because he expects a call from you anyway. I didn't tell him about your delicate condition." Mahari's eyes opened wide, and she groaned.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that it falls under one of your duties." Xantha frowned. "And your father has a legendary temper."

"So do you!"

"Exactly. It wouldn't do much good if the house blew up, now would it? Besides, you have him wrapped around your little finger… an experiment, wasn't it?" Mahari looked angry, then ashamed.

"Not quite." Harry looked from grandmother to granddaughter.

"What experiment are you talking about?" He asked Mahari. She opened her mouth, but Xantha beat her to it.

"The sidhe have what are called 'Hands of Power'. It means that they wield a particularly power magic with only one hand. One such hand is called the Hand of Influence."

Harry watched his girlfriend during the explanation, and she would not look at him in the eye. "And what does it influence?"

"Absolutely anything that has life."

"Look, I didn't mean to. It just started happening one day." Mahari said, throwing her hands up. "I couldn't control it, and it doesn't always work!"

"But you're pretty good for someone who has no formal training." Xantha smiled and laughed. "You remind me of your mother so much. But I need to talk to the two of you, separately."

"Why?" Harry found himself nervous, as if he might have done something wrong.

"Nothing bad… just things you need to know that the other one doesn't." Mahari frowned at that, but shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll go first." She said, and Harry noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"It's not going to take long, is it?" He asked, rubbing Mahari's back comfortingly.

"No. I can tell she needs her rest. The both of you do actually. You're really pale Harry… I mean, you know, whiter than usual." He suppressed a smile and left the room.

"I don't like it when we have to talk. Its usually about something either I don't want to change, or I don't want you telling me to change."

"I might not be able to treat you like a child anymore, but you're not my equal. Remember that." Queen Xantha smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing extremely serious… although it is important to me."

"What?"

"I want you to start representing your culture more… you know… dress more sidhe. You and Tedros are the first ones in over a thousand years who I know without a doubt are going to gain a hand of power. I want people to again know who the Sidhe are."

"So you're saying you don't want me wearing my miniskirts?" Mahari asked, frowning.

"You know I've never liked those things. Why not just be naked?"

"Just because you have an archaic dress code doesn't mean everyone else has to."

"I am not going to go there. What I am saying is that, you're going around a bunch of wizards. They have their own culture and their own way of doing things. We, to them, are entries in the annals of history. So far in the past that no one can verify that we even existed, save myth. Can't blame a queen for wanting to save face."

"Right… and you're going to have this conversation with Tedros?"

"Already did." Xantha said smugly.

"And how did it go?"

"Just a tad better than this one is going. This is an order Mahari."

"So now you're demanding?"

"Yes."

"And I have no choice in the matter?"

"No."

"Well… I guess this concludes this conversation then." Mahari said sourly. Her grandmother patted her hand and smiled.

"Almost. I really wished that I would be going over this with you when you were older… but seeing as to how that particular dream has been shattered, I'll talk to you about it now. Your pregnancy isn't going to be as a normal human pregnancy… or even a normal sidhe pregnancy."

"Because I'm not quite either?"

"Right. The sidhe are very strong, and it takes quite a bit of energy to produce sidhe offspring. That's why not too many humans were able to survive a birth of a sidhe child."

"So what should I expect?" Mahari asked, apprehensive. "It's not going to burst out of my stomach like the aliens movie, is it?"

"Don't be dramatic. You're going to have to deal with serious fluctuations of your strength. It will go from not being able to pull yourself from bed, to being able to bench press the bed. And it's not predictable." Xantha sat down next to her granddaughter and gave her a hug. "But be strong. Your body will not be yours over the next ten months."

"Ten?" Mahari pulled away in horror.

"Ten." Xantha nodded.

"Ten?"

"Is there an echo in here? Girl, I said ten."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair. Live with it and move on. And make sure you stay relatively stress free, because it aggravates the baby so much. That's what's been the source of your morning sickness… and evening sickness."

"And lunch sickness. I don't know how I'm going to be able to deal with all of everything and not be stressed. Just knowing that I'm sixteen and pregnant is stressing me out." Mahari confessed, rubbing her stomach absently. "I never expected this. I wanted college first, my own apartment, and a long engagement before this happened."

"We don't always get what we want, but we do get what we need. I'll be here for you when you need me. You know how to get in touch with me. I'm near a reflective surface all the time. Your father will be behind you one hundred and thirty percent… when you actually tell him, and Tedros would cross the Sahara and back with only vinegar to drink for you and this baby. So you have your family, dwell on that." Mahari nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't know what I did to get into this family, but thanks." She hugged her grandmother, who smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know, but it was probably something bad. I'm going to go and talk to Harry, and then I have to get back. I have to deal with your Aunt Ayambe. She let her shielding down and almost killed someone." Mahari nodded.

"See you later Grandma." She smiled as Queen Xantha opened the door, and the smile froze as she saw the woman lift an enormous suitcase from outside the door, putting it in the middle of the floor. "What is that?"

"I told you that you were going to have to dress differently."

"I said I would. You brought me some clothes? You don't even know what I like?"

"So? I brought the whole Raven wardrobe, all fit for a princess, and all made to make sure I'm not embarrassed." Mahari rolled her eyes.

"Can't do that, can we?" Sarcasm dripped onto the floor, but had the decency to look embarrassed; and slunk away.

"Nope. Tedros just finished having a fit over the suitcase I brought him. Bye." The Raven Queen smiled sweetly and closed the door, just before Mahari screamed out her frustration. Ron was passing, startled by the scream.

"What was that?" He asked, pointing at the bedroom door.

"Mahari."

"Is she alright?"

"Of course. It's just gas." Ron turned red and walked away quickly.

> > > > >

"So can we Professor?" Dumbledore mulled the question around, savoring the candy he held in his mouth.

"This is highly unusual." Harry sighed and nodded.

"I know, but it's important to me."

"You do know if Voldermort found out, you would be putting Mahari in extreme danger. Not to mention your as of yet unborn child."

"Professor… I know that I am going to have to fight Voldermort to the death. I just don't want to spend my life up until that point thinking of everything as a tactical disadvantage or a liability. I want to live my life in the moment, just a few times." Harry looked down at the floor, rubbing a knot in the hard wood with the toe of his sneaker. "I love Mahari with all my heart, and I just want it small. It's important to me."

"I'm going to have to say no Harry. I think this will unnecessarily cause you to hesitate in battle. This impending war is coming, and we need your full attention." Harry looked at the older man strangely.

"You don't think my heart is in this? I want to win, not die. If I die everyone who worked with me, all my friends, my family… they will be made into examples. I have no choice but to be prepared to focus my full attention to what will be coming. But Lupin and I have been talking since I came from St. Mungos. I need to know what is important, and that's family. I have one now, and I will do my best to take care of it. Having me and my mother didn't distract my father. Unless you think that was his downfall."

Dumbledore shook his head violently. "No, I don't. James was a remarkable family man, dedicated to the cause and the Order, and always on call to do anything we needed of him. But he wasn't you. And you aren't him. Times are different. Voldermort is smarter, and so are the Death Eaters. The stakes are higher and you need to remember that everything has become more ruthless. I don't want you to be distracted."

"Then let me do this."

"Harry, you don't know if you'll meet someone else whom you'll have a strong bond with. I don't want you to-" He held up his hand.

"Professor, while I would like your blessing, it is not required." Harry said quietly, looking him in the eye.

"You're not quite yourself, Harry." Dumbledore saw the tilt of his chin, the set of his eyes, and was reminded of Mahari.

"I am what I need to be." Albus stared at the young man, and Harry stared back until Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll expect that you'll want Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley present?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Very well, them and only them."

"Thank you Professor. This means a lot to me." Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"Congratulations Harry. I know that she will make you happy." Harry stood and nodded. Albus watched as he left the room, and sighed, rubbing his temples. It was hard to deny Harry anything when he had so little in life that made him happy, but what he was proposing was a big step, and he was young… a few years younger than his parents, and _they_ were young. "This will promise to be an interesting school term." He said aloud.

"Queen Xantha… you're done talking to Mahari?" Harry asked as he stepped into the hall outside of the parlor. He closed the door behind him, heart beating hard.

"Yes. I'm here to talk to you. Where would you like to talk?" He looked around her to see that his friends were cleaning up from the impromptu party that was held in the dining room, and he thought for a moment.

"How about the second floor balcony?"

"Lead the way." They walked in silence until the cool breeze caressed their faces as they stepped onto the gated precipice, the waning gibbous of a moon hung in the air.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked, clearing his throat as his voice came out sort of squeaky.

"Nothing like what you're thinking, I'm sure. I'm here to explain some things about the bond that you and my granddaughter now share, and the ramifications of that and her pregnancy. I felt I should tell you, because honestly she doesn't need to have anything else that could stress her out right now."

"I agree. Why does she fight against relaxing?" Harry asked, leaning his back on the stone rail. Xantha sighed and hopped up on the stonework, overlooking the nice backyard beneath her.

"It's related to her mental abilities. It wouldn't be to wise if she relaxed too much, because she could hurt herself or others." The queen looked up and sighed. "I regret allowing the two of you to bond so young, especially while Mahari is pregnant."

"It saved our lives… if we hadn't… you and I definitely wouldn't be having this conversation." Harry watched as Xantha paced on the rail as if it were the solid ground. Her full skirt swished quietly, reflecting the moonlight with its delicate beading, as if she were wearing stars.

"I know, and I only regret it for a few seconds. But honestly, the only way that two sidhe were able to bond was if a Cohahn deemed them compatible."

"What's a cohan?"

"Like a priest."

"Okay. Why did they have to make the decision?" Harry reached out to grab Xantha, who looked as if she was about to pitch over the side, but she just crouched so they could be almost eye level.

"Because only those Sidhe who knew themselves inside and out were able to bond with another. It causes you to take on some characteristics of the other bonded, and if you're not careful, they could become one person. And that's no fun for anyone, including the Sidhe."

"So her personality traits I'm going to get; and she's going to get some of mine. That will be interesting."

"Indeed. Harry… there's another thing." Xantha sighed and looked towards the sky, searching for the words.

"It's something bad, isn't it?"

"Well, it could be."

"Please, by all means, don't hold back. I'm almost a pro at receiving bad news." The Raven smiled sadly.

"I wish that wasn't the case, but we are who we are because of the life we've led." She sighed, and pushed on. "Mahari can be a bit… what's the word… impressionable." Harry looked at her strangely.

"Mahari? About my height and long black hair? That Mahari?"

"Impressionable isn't the right word… She will be going through a transition… and with the fact that she will be leaving her mental abilities behind to embrace her sidhe powers… she will be mentally vulnerable. Mahari could be persuaded to do things she wouldn't normally do by someone who was adept in mind magic. I know there is a branch of study that involves such magic, and I believe the one you fight against has that ability."

Harry thought about the dream he was forced to have, and nodded. "He does. What can I do?"

"Be with her. You're her anchor during this storm, and it won't be easy. Every light casts a shadow, and I know you understand more than most the ease in which going to the dark side has. Mahari has a wonderful soul, and is a beautiful person, remember that. But with power comes the ability to be corrupted. I at one time allowed myself to wallow in my dark side, and she has a formidable one."

"That's why she's so vindictive…" Harry smiled to himself. It was comforting to know that someone else dealt with what he did in his head. He no longer felt so alone.

"You're right." Xantha smiled and turned, seeing a tall woman with blond hair standing at the end of the hall, waiting patiently for their conversation to be over. "It seems you're quite popular tonight." She smiled, turning back to Harry.

"That's Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts school nurse."

"I'm going to let you go, I've said all I need to say. If you need to talk, or need some answers as to why Mahari is doing something strange… tell her to get in contact with me, and she'll let you talk. I think anyway. She's not too happy with me right now."

"She'll get over it. She really does love you, and when we were in St. Mungos she told me about the time where you took her to lunch one day when she was eight and these guys tried to mug you in an alley." Xantha smiled at the memory.

"I had almost forgotten about that."

"Five guys? That's impressive." She laughed and shrugged.

"It was only five. Besides, you don't have to flatter me Potter; you're already in the family." Queen Xantha stepped down from her perch and gave him a hug. "I know you'll take care of my granddaughter and great grandchild… but you need to also take care of yourself."

"I will…" Harry looked away, uncomfortable.

"Right. Mahari will make sure that you do. I've taught all my daughters well. They know how to take care of a man." Harry's face flushed, and she laughed. "It's like watching TV, the colors you make." Xantha gave him a quick kiss and let him go. "See you later Harry." She walked over to the shadow and disappeared into it. Harry's mouth dropped open, and he felt the wall… and it was solid.

"Wow…" He turned as Madam Pomfrey stepped onto the terrace.

"Mr. Potter, am I disturbing anything?" She asked. He shook his head, noting that this was the first time that he saw her without her healer's robes on. The tan coloring complimented her fair complexion, her brown eyes merry and serious.

"Not at all. What can I do for you Madam Pomfrey?"

"I am here to tell you about your physical restrictions for the next few weeks to a month." He frowned.

"Restrictions? Why? I feel fine!" he lied.

"And that's why you've been pale this whole evening? I've been watching you Potter, and you don't fool me. I have had twenty six years of children trying to leave the infirmary because they wanted to play in the Quidditch match or go to the Yule Ball… so I can spot them a mile away now."

"But I'm only slightly tired, and that's only when I am around a lot of people."

"And Hogwarts will be a veritable ghost town. Listen to me Mr. Potter. We had to lay some serious confinement spells on your internal wounds because your body rejects them so easily. I had to reapply the spell six times because your body didn't take it. You could have bled to death on more than one occasion. Just listen to me, alright?"

"So what are the restrictions?" Harry asked, hoping they weren't severe.

"You will have only two classes a day for your first month back. One in the morning and two in the evening; and when your normal class load is reinstated; you will be permitted to play quidditch."

"What!" Harry's mouth opened in horror. "You can't do that!"

"I assure you Mr. Potter, I can and I have. You are banned from the Gryffindor quidditch team until I deem you healthy enough. It's worth more than you know to make sure you're well. Can I count on you to obey my orders, or do I have to keep you overnight _every night_ in the Infirmary?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll do it." Harry could have spit fire. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and smiled tightly.

"Good. Now I have to get to Hogwarts. It never fails, first day someone always gets hurt. Good night Mr. Potter." Harry nodded absently as she left him alone. He yawned, and almost collapsed he felt so tired. Trudging up to his room, he went to open it but it swung open on its own, and he found himself looking at Tedros.

"Hey." He said, stepping clear.

"Hi. Am I interrupting anything?" He asked, trying not to shake. He just wanted to climb into bed, and sleep forever.

"No. Mahari fell asleep on me, so I'm going to go. I have to pack for tomorrow."

"Yeah." Tedros looked at Harry closely, and wrinkled his nose.

"Dude, you need some sleep. You look horrible."

"Gee thanks." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you do. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow morning." Harry closed the door behind him with audible relief, and on his way to the bed he got rid of offending clothing, clad only in his boxers as he met the covers.

Closing his eyes, he stretched and yawned again, thankful for the softness of the mattress. Instinctively Mahari rolled over and snuggled under him, bringing a smile to his face as he drifted off.

> > > > >

It had been only four hours since Harry had closed his eyes, and he couldn't get back to sleep. He was entirely too excited to sleep… he had to tell someone before he burst.

_Poke. _

Mahari stirred, and frowned, deeply sleep.

_Poke._

She frowned again and growled slightly, turning over.

_Poke._

"I swear to god Harry, they won't find your body if you don't stop poking me." Mahari groaned, still facing the other way.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Silence answered him, and it stretched on for some minutes. She had fallen asleep again.

_Poke._

"I. Am. Sleep."

"Okay, what are you doing tomorrow?" Mahari sighed noisily and still didn't turn over.

"Aren't we going to catch a long train tomorrow? On the way to your school… do you remember when you told me this?"

"Well, I was thinking we could skip the train ride."

"And what do you have to do? If it's shopping, I'm going to pass for a while. I don't think I want to go to any more wizarding shops for a while." She yawned and sighed.

"Do you have a white dress?" Harry couldn't help but smile in the dark as he imagined the look on her face with the infuriatingly weird questions he was asking.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering if you would wear it tomorrow."

"Why are you wondering?"

"Because I want you to wear it."

"Fine. Can I sleep now? Why aren't you sleeping?" She finally turned over and he planted a kiss on her lips. "Damn you. You can't keep robbing me of my anger you know."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't. Why aren't you asleep?" Mahari touched his face, noting he felt slightly warm.

"Couldn't sleep. So will you wear the white dress?"

"Why do you care Harry?"

"Because I think you and I should get married in white." She blinked.

"That would be nice."

"So tomorrow afternoon, while everyone else is on the train." Mahari's eyes glistened like jewels, and Harry smiled. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it. Is it going to be just us?" She asked, biting her lip to keep from crying harder.

"You, me, Ron, Hermione, Tedros. I think they might want to come."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good." Mahari groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Now I'm most assuredly not sleepy."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"What are you going to do for the next three hours?" Harry asked, teasing. She smirked.

"I'm going to sleep for an hour and a half."

"And for the rest of the time?"

"Let me show you."


	23. Fathers, Moving On, and Welcome Back to ...

Mahari looked down at Tedros' cell phone and blanched. "Fifty six missed calls and thirty three messages… oh boy." Harry winced and Hermione shook her head.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked, poking the back with his finger. Mahari slapped it away absently.

"It's a cell phone Ronald. It's a small phone that allows muggles to get in touch with each other anywhere on the planet." Hermione said, looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"Wicked…" Everyone rolled their eyes and smiled, waiting for Mahari to make her call.

"Sister of mine, we really need to get a move on. I haven't started packing yet." Tedros said, gesturing her to get on with it.

"That's because you wait until the last minute!" Mahari yelped as the phone rang. They were in the courtyard of Gimmauld Place, Harry and Tedros were with her for moral support. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were there as spectators. "What should I do?" She turned to Harry.

"My best bet would be answer the phone." Mahari sighed and flipped it open.

"Hello? Hi Daddy!" Hermione laughed, covering her hand over her mouth. The daughters of the world had to read a handbook that stated how to talk to their fathers when they were in trouble, and in the first chapter, was that voice. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. What? Daddy!"

"I said I can't understand for the life of me why you would go and run off with some people that you don't know." Adam Wolfe tried patiently not to yell, scream, or cry for his only daughter and son to come home.

"It's complicated Daddy." Mahari sighed. She wasn't up to this conversation right now, not ever really.

"You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"…yes." Mr. Wolfe sighed.

"I've known you longer than you've known yourself. What is going on?"

"Daddy… I've met someone."

"I remember Harry."

"Good. Can I get married Daddy?" Harry's eyes opened wide as she shrugged. What could she say?

"Married."

"Yes Daddy."

"Hell. No." Mahari wailed and threw the phone at her brother, who barley caught it.

"Dad?"

"And where in the hell were you when she decided to get married?" Tedros watched his sister run back inside, Harry a close second.

"I was next door, minding my own business."

"Your sister is your business." Tedros opened his mouth and closed it.

"You knew this was going to happen Dad. You know you figured it out when you met Harry."

"But why now? Don't get smart with me young man."

"I am eighteen _Father_," He said, trying to contain his anger. "And I don't think it's me who you should be talking to."

"I will talk to you and her about this. You're her older brother! Talk her out of it."

"Actually Dad, I think it's better she gets married."

"I'm not letting my little girl get married!" He roared, and Hermione cringed. She heard that from where she was sitting.

"Then you're going to run her off, because she's going to do it anyway." Tedros reminded him. "You know that Mahari was never good at ultimatums."

"She will be if I chain her to her room." Mr. Wolfe felt as if he were losing a battle that he wasn't even prepared to fight until he daughter was well into her forties.

"You can't do that from Scotland." Tedros smiled slightly.

"I'll get you to do it."

"I am not getting into the middle of this anymore than I already am. But seriously Dad, you need to talk to her. She's got a really good reason for needing this to happen."

"Oh God…."

"Dad…"

"Oh God…"

"Dad!"

"Oh. My. God."

"Dad."

"My baby is going to have a baby isn't she?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny such news. That's Mahari's job."

"Get your sister's ass to the phone."

> > > > >

"You have to come out sometime."

"No, I think I'll stay in here."

"Love, let me in!"

"No! I'm throwing up." Harry sighed and leaned against the bathroom door.

"That's not good for you!"

"Oh really! Please, enlighten me on the finer points of-" Mahari was abruptly cut off by the sound of her heaving.

"You're going to make yourself sick! We can always try again!" Harry yelped as he fell over backwards, the bathroom door opening without warning. He looked up into Mahari's face, and he noticed how tired she looked. "You should get some sleep. It's not even six in the morning."

"We have to get an early start if this is going to happen." She stepped over him and climbed into the bed, lying on the comforters. He sat up and watched as she tried not to cry.

"Do you still want this to happen?" Harry was honestly afraid of the answer, but he wanted her to be happy.

"I do. I really do. And really, it would happen whether or not my father wanted it to. But it's just so much better when he's behind me…" Her eyes closed and Harry thought she had fallen asleep when she moved, groaning.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want this day to start like it has." Harry sighed and stood as someone knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled ruefully.

"Tedros told me to come get Mahari. Mr. Wolfe wants to speak to the both of you." Ginny smiled back, apologetically.

"How's it been going down there?" Mahari sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Yelling on both sides."

"Wow, and to think I thought it would be something different." She said sarcastically.

"Let's get this over with, and then we can move on with the day." Harry held out his hand, and Mahari smiled, taking it and thanking God at least her husband to be had more sense than her.

> > > > >

"I just wish you felt that you could tell me something this big before now." Adam said quietly, his anger leaving him upon hearing his daughter's voice. She sounded as if she had been crying, and that hurt him to the quick. He could never endure Mahari crying over anything. It was surprising she wasn't more spoiled than she was.

"I did Daddy, but I didn't want to disappoint you. I know you had so many things you wanted me to do." She said, feeling small right then.

"But it's your life. Oh my god… my little girl is pregnant… your grandmother told me to be prepared, but I swear, I'm going to have to see a cardiologist after we have this conversation." Mahari laughed shakily, leaning on Harry for seemed to everyone emotional support, but he knew it was physical.

"Does that mean you'll let me get married?" She asked hopefully.

"Let me speak to Harry."

"Daddy."

"I want to talk to Harry. I've only met him a handful of times, and all was under ten minutes."

"Daddy."

"I'll be nice."

"Daddy, a nice what?" Mahari asked, knowing her father.

"…a nice decent human being?"

"Good." Mahari smiled and handed the phone to Harry. He almost dropped her into the grass, and eased her onto the bench before putting his ear to the phone.

"Hullo?"

"Harry? This is Mr. Wolfe."

"I know sir." He said nervously.

"I know you know. I just wanted to let you know who this was, because most people know who a person's father is before they violate their daughter and get her pregnant." Harry's eyes opened wide, and his mouth dropped open.

"Sir? It didn't happen like that-"

"Shouldn't have happened at all, but since it has… Do you have means of supporting this child? Do you have a job, or are you still in school?"

"I have means of supporting us." Harry ventured. There was a pause.

"So your parents are going to assume financial responsibility until you're able? I don't want my daughter beholden to anyone." Mr. Wolfe said coolly.

"My parents died when I was a baby." Harry took a breath and continued. "I am currently staying with an aunt and uncle, but I have an inheritance from my parents and my godfather's estates."

"And why do you have an inheritance from your godfather?"

"He's dead." Another pause.

"You do know that Mahari is somewhat high maintenance. She can't help it, that's the way she was brought up. She likes things…expensive things. Are you able to give her those things?"

"Yes I am sir." Harry looked at Mahari, who caught the words 'high maintenance', and was looking sour. "I love her, and wouldn't dream of leaving her."

"You better not, or I promise you that I will hunt you down no matter where you've decided to hide. And when I find you I will do unspeakable things, things that make butchers wince and slaughterhouse attendees cry about in their sleep."

"I understand sir."

"Like hell you do." Harry frowned but didn't say anything. "So when is the wedding?" And this was what he dreaded the whole conversation.

"Uh… three o'clock."

"Today?"

"Yes sir."

"Give the phone to Tedros."

"Sir?"

"Give the phone to my son." Wordlessly Harry gave the phone to Tedros, who looked as if he wanted to sink into the ground than take that phone.

"Yes Dad?" He pulled the phone from his ear, and everyone could hear the incoherent screaming. And just when it seemed he calmed down, he'd bring the phone to his ear, only to have to pull it away as Mr. Wolfe started again. "Dad… Dad! Look, they only have a small window in which to do this. Harry as to get back to school."

"So they decide to do it today? When did someone want to tell me?"

"Probably when you were a grandfather. KIDDING!" Tedros yelled over his father's screaming.

"That wasn't funny."

"I know, but you always said that a good way to diffuse anger is humor."

"But I don't want that psycho babble done on me. That's reserved for other people who don't have a valid reason to be so upset. I have a perfectly valid reason. OH GOD MY DAUGHTER IS PREGANT!"

"I know Dad."

"So what do you think of Harry?"

"He's a good guy. A lot on his shoulders, and a good clear head. He's worked wonders on Mahari's bad attitude… you know what I think. It's what you think, except I'm willing to admit it before I go to the grave."

"Whatever."

"No, don't whatever Dad. You know what you feel, and you know you have other ways of finding out about people, just as Mahari and I do. It doesn't always work, but when it does, oh boy…"

"I know. It's just… I really don't want to like the guy."

"I did too, but I ended up doing so anyway. Besides, I'm here, what could happen while I'm here?" Tedros said simply, thinking about what just transpired.

"You're right. Look, I'm going to make arraignments for my absence today."

"What absence?"

"You don't think I'm going to miss my daughter's wedding, did you?" Tedros smiled as his shoulders slumped in relief.

"No, I didn't think you would."

"Good. Tell Mahari that I'll be there about two thirty."

"Will do Dad."

"See you later." Tedros hung up the phone and turned to Mahari and Harry.

"Well?"

"Well, he said he'll be here at two thirty. He couldn't miss his daughter's wedding." Mahari closed her eyes and smiled as everyone jumped up and screamed, Ron dancing as if he had broken both hips and all his toes.

"Congratulations again mate!" he yelled, swinging around a laughing Hermione.

"Thanks." He turned to Mahari. "I think that was worse than facing Voldermort." Harry kidded.

"Daddy can be so… protective at times." Mahari kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for not wanting to back out of this after you talked to my father. He's persuasive, if you know what I mean."

"After that conversation, I do. But I meant what I said, I love you and I'm not letting you go."

"Good. If it's possible, could you help me upstairs? I feel really weak, and we still have to pack and get ready…" Mahari yawned.

"And you need a nap." Harry said as he stood, picking Mahari up easily. He was worried… she was still losing weight.

"Hey, Harry, you're supposed to do that after the wedding." Tedros kidded, his eyes giving away the concern he felt. He saw the way his sister's arms were just laying around Harry's neck, as if she didn't have the energy to embrace him.

"Yeah, I know, but I need the practice." Harry turned towards the house and looked down, surprised to see that Mahari was already asleep.

> > > > >

"I could have taken a taxi." Ginny huffed as her father put his hand on her shoulder. He smiled tightly and nudged her on.

"You certainly would have not done such a thing. We're your parents, and we'll drop you off to school every year. Especially with what has been going on." Mr. Weasley smiled aimlessly at a muggle who smiled back, and kept walking.

"Well why couldn't I have gone to the wedding?" Molly rolled her eyes as her daughter wheedled her father.

"Because you need to be on the train, and Dumbledore felt that it should be kept extremely small. You'll have to field questions, because there will be many, and because we said so." Mrs. Weasley huffed. They always cut it close, the first day of term.

"It's not fair."

"Life generally isn't." Mr. Weasley frowned, and then smiled as she spied the barrier. "We need to get back; do you think you can board yourself?"

"Of course Mum. What do you have to do?" Ginny asked as she gave both of her parents a kiss.

"We have to pick up Mahari's father. He's in this station, a floor up and all the way at the end. Be good sweetpea."

"Of course Dad." She pulled herself from her parents and looked around, slipping through the barrier.

> > > > >

Ginny looked around the platform, trying to find someone she knew. Random kids from her year waved and gave her quick hugs, but they weren't what she was looking for. It didn't help that she felt as if she were years older than all of them.

"Ginny! Over here!" She smiled in relief as two people she really wanted to see waved at her from the train. "Come on, we've got room!" Neville waved her over.

"Coming!" Boarding the train, shoving past older students and a rather large pack of first years (God, was I ever that new? She thought.); to find herself at Neville's compartment. "Hi guys!" Luna was there, reading a magazine, and still beating Neville in a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hello Ginny how's your ankle?" Luna asked, putting down her magazine.

"Oh, that healed ages ago. How was everyone's summer?" Neville pulled out a new wand proudly.

"My Gran bought it for me. She was so proud. I couldn't stop her from smiling so hard." Ginny closed the door, shutting off the commotion from the room.

"That's great! My father and I managed to tear ourselves away from the wonderful articles that wouldn't be printed, and go on vacation. He said I needed one after all that happened." Luna shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't all that bad."

"Of course Luna." Ginny looked at Neville, who shrugged. Stepping over their game, she waved at her parents just as the train lurched from the platform. "So who's winning?" She asked, turning back to her friends.

"I am." Luna picked her magazine up again, looking at her hand of cards. Neville looked down at his sourly, and threw them down.

"I don't want to play anymore." He said, sitting on the seat.

"Good. I can get back to this article."

"That reminds me, where is your brother? And Hermione? And Harry for that matter!" Neville shook his head. "You guys get the best luck. I heard you were there when Diagon Alley was hexed. What happened?"

"It's hard to remember when you've got sand and rocks in your eyes." Ginny said coolly. "Besides, you wouldn't have wanted to be there. That's like someone telling you that going to the Department of Mysteries was lucky."

"Ah. Sorry." Luna looked at him strangely and he blushed. "But you still didn't answer my question. Where are they?"

"Well…" Ginny fidgeted with her Hogwarts robes. "They're um…"

>

Harry slipped the ring on Mahari's finger with shaking hands, and it didn't help that her hand was shaking as well. He looked up and smiled, and swore that he had all he needed to be happy for the rest of his life.

Hermione choked back an especially loud sob as she stood next to Mahari, Ron on the other side of Harry. They were wearing formal robes, Hermione in blue, and Ron in green, and both Mahari and Harry in white. For some reason he wanted to wear white as well.

Mahari looked absolutely breathtaking in a simply stunning white dress with delicate beading along the hems of the sleeves and the bodice. '_This isn't really a wedding dress, but it will do_.' She confided in her while everyone was changing. Hermione really couldn't imagine it as anything else really.

Tedros had a matching garment, and he gave it to Harry as a wedding present. It was resized and it fit perfectly. Hermione wiped her eyes with her hands again, not wanting to get Mahari's dress wet either, which she borrowed because she didn't have anything nice enough with her to wear to a wedding. Boy, did _that_ have to be resized.

Mr. Wolfe was in the audience, and boy was he big and intimidating. He towered over everyone except Moody, Dumbledore and Shacklebolt, his hair as long as his children's; pulled back to a simple ponytail. There was a goblin, with some papers that had to be signed right after the ceremony, and the ministry official who was presiding.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hermione looked up as Harry smiled and leaned over, Mahari bestowing a chaste kiss on his lips before jumping into his arms. He spun her around, the both of them laughing.

"Hermione, I swear, you should stand over there." Ron pointed to another patch of grass in the meadow they stood on.

"And why would you say something like that Ronald Weasley?" She asked, sniffing hard.

"Because I think you watered everything else around here." Hermione laughed and hit him on the arm. He kissed her temple, and looked over at Harry and his bride, signing papers from a disgruntled and irritated goblin. "I'm so happy for him."

"Me too." Hermione smiled as he put his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into his chest, content and happy.

"That could be us someday…" Ron looked down into her surprised face.

"And how do you know you want to marry me?" Hermione asked, surprised and flattered.

"No other woman would complete me like you do. Why not quit while I'm ahead. Besides, we both know I don't do well with other guys and you… something short circuits in my brain and I become a Neanderthal…"

"Really? I didn't realize." She smiled and looked back as Tedros picked Harry up off the ground, in what looked to be a crushing hug. "I don't want to get married any time soon though." Resisting a giggle, they watched as Mr. Wolfe also embraced Harry, who looked as if he hadn't felt air in his lungs for some minutes.

"Neither do I really. I haven't gotten the hang of picking up my own socks, and I think I owe you that much."

"You have no idea." Hermione sighed and looked down at her bouquet of calla lilies, Mahari's favorite. "How long do we have until we have to be back at Hogwarts?"

"About four hours. Just enough time to make it back to Gimmauld and finish packing and get to Hogwarts before the feast."

"It stinks they don't get a honeymoon." Hermione frowned.

"Yeah… what to do."

> > > > >

"I looked fat in my dress." Mahari shook her head as she folded said dress and shoved it into the suitcase her grandmother gave her.

"No, you didn't."

"I saw myself, I did."

"You looked beautiful, wife of mine." Mahari rolled her eyes, but smiled as she said it.

"You're going to drive me up the wall, husband of mine." She retorted.

"Only if I get to go too." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Your father seemed so much calmer in person. And so much larger."

"That's where Tedros gets his size. I take after my mother physically, my father personality wise. My brother is the exact opposite."

"Well at least he'll try to like me." Mahari smiled.

"He'll grow to love you as I did… Well, not exactly like I did… but close enough." Harry laughed and kissed her again.

"Remind me why all of our stuff is just strewn everywhere?" Mahari groaned and sat on the bed, tired again already.

"Because someone threw all of their clothes in the middle of the room, screaming 'I don't have anything to wear! I thought I had a white dress… but I can't find it…' Do you remember that?" Harry mimicked her voice.

"I don't sound like that Harry. I thought we discussed this."

"I don't recall said discussion."

"Damn… can I ask for a divorce?" Mahari started looking around. "Where is that surly looking goblin? He seemed to piss his pants when I signed the paper. What for?"

"You've just been made privy to my vaults. Our vaults." Harry corrected.

"Okay… so?"

"I'm kind of considered extremely wealthy, and Goblins almost worship money. So I'm told."

"Ah." Mahari crossed her legs and stared at the suitcases that weren't packed as if they had just insulted her clothes. "What am I going to wear?"

"Why don't you wear what you have on?" She looked at him strangely, seeing as to how she was only wearing a long tee shirt.

"Wouldn't you like that."

"I would." Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, no. I don't want to scare anyone." Mahari sighed, and looked out the window. "Are you sure I didn't look fat?"

"Positive." Harry was just coming out of the bathroom, adjusting his tie. "Besides, you're barely showing."

"If you say so." She laughed as he pushed her over onto the bed.

"I do, Mrs. Potter." Mahari stopped laughing.

"Say it again." She sighed happily.

"Mrs. Potter." Mahari sighed and ran her hands through his hair. He kissed her gently, wanting to make sure she knew that he was absolutely sure she was the most beautiful girl on the earth. His hands skimmed her thighs and higher, until they tugged at the waistband of her panties. Mahari broke the kiss, breathless, as he trailed smaller affections down her neck.

"Mr. Potter, we don't… have time for …this." She managed to get out as his hands came higher, caressing her stomach before traveling upwards.

"But I will make time for my wife." Harry pulled her shirt over her head, and lightly kissed her collarbone, down further to the satiny soft skin of the tops of her breasts, encased in a white bra. She gasped as he grabbed her hips and yanked on her underwear, and she rose so he could remove them.

"It's not fair. You're still fully dressed." Without a word Harry threw off his cloak, yanked off his tie, and tossed off his shirt. Mahari laughed and kissed him again. "You are extremely quick."

"And you are extremely sexy." He reached around and undid the clasp to her bra, throwing it somewhere over his shoulder. "Someone is aroused…" Harry teased as his fingers ghosted her breasts, enjoying their heavy weight in his hands.

"It's okay Harry, I forgive you." He growled and fell on her lips again, their tongues caressing each other, stoking the fires of lust within them. Mahari managed to not break the kiss and still unbuckle his belt when the door opened.

"Are you all ready? The taxi is…" Ron's eyes opened wide as he choked and turned red. "Uh… mate… I'm sorry. I keep forgetting…" he stammered as he turned around. Harry was reaching for his wand when Mahari smacked his hand.

"Uh, Ron? Get out." She said, reaching for her shirt.

"Um… um… right!" He left quickly, locking the door before he left. Mahari smiled and turned back to Harry, who was still frozen in a state of extreme anger.

"Coitius Interuptus. It happens." She kissed him on the cheek and patted his arm. "Get up, the taxi is here."

"He… all I get is a kiss?" Harry looked anguished at the thought.

"For the next couple of hours or so. Get up; we've got to get ready. They charge while they're sitting." Mahari sighed, because she couldn't move until Harry moved. "Come on Harry. The soon we get to Hogwarts is the sooner we can get settled… and then we can resume our regularly scheduled lovemaking. Copy?" He blinked and sighed.

"Fine. But you better watch me the whole trip. I might hex him."

"You wouldn't," She said as they moved off the bed.

"Why the bloody hell wouldn't I?"

"Because Hermione probably knows more spells than you. You know that's her man now." Mahari teased.

"I keep forgetting. Who is going to save Hogwarts from the two of them?"

"Probably the two of us." Mahari carefully pulled a dress over her hair as their door was knocked on yet again. "Who is it?"

"Hermione." Mahari turned to Harry, who was pulling his shirt on again. Once he was done she opened the door. "You guys ready?"

"Almost. Last minute… packing." Harry said, trying desperately to fix his hair.

"Right… Ronald told me how he walked in on the two of you… packing as you say. I swear, one day I'll have to choke him for being so dense."

"Get in line." Harry said sourly as he just left his hair alone and fixed his tie. Mahari slipped her feet into her sandals and looked around.

"I swear; I always feel like I'm leaving something."

"Well, we'll have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley send it to us if you did. Let's go!" Harry picked up a suitcase in either hand, Mahari pulling along his trunk. She stopped when she came out into the hall. Harry was frowning at someone who was standing beside Ron. It was that man that was with Dumbledore…

"Hello." She said coolly. Harry took the trunk out of her hands, glaring at her because she picked it up.

"Ma'am." He said, tipping his hat slightly. "I'm here to escort this party to Hogwarts safely. It's just what Voldermort wants, to get everyone in one strike. Constant Vigilance, I always say." Moody faltered slightly as he looked at Harry.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Mahari said louder than necessary, closing the door behind them. Moody tapped their luggage with his wand, and it all shrank to fit into their pockets… all except Mahari and Tedros'.

"What's going on with your baggage? Is it spelled already?" Moody asked, tapping one again with his wand.

"Something like that." Tedros smiled tightly and picked his suitcase up. "I'll meet everyone downstairs."

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ron pulled Hermione behind him, leaving Moody, Harry, and Mahari on the second floor.

"We're cleared to go in two minutes Potter. We should be on time." Harry looked back at him, not saying a word.

"How about I don't want to stand here for the rest of the evening. Let's go Harry." Mahari asked, tugging on his robes slightly.

"Why did he send you?" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Harry…"

"Mahari, go wait downstairs." She sighed and walked down to where the others waited. Harry watched her leave his sight and turned back to Moody. "Why did Dumbledore send you of all people?"

"I don't know Potter. He's the leader of the Order, and I do as he says. Doesn't pay to question Dumbledore's orders… they're always for the best."

"If you say so." Harry said under his breath. "Look, I don't like this, but we really need to get somewhere Mahari can lie down, she's still not well."

"For what it's worth Potter, I'm sorry that I might have caused harm to come to the young lady. I have had the unfortunate life to have to question everything new, for the sake of the people around me as well as myself. I know what they call me, and I know my methods seem a bit… extreme." Harry snorted at that comment. "But know I mean to protect all three of you, with my life if necessary."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Aye." They walked downstairs, Harry waving as Tonks smiling and hugging Mahari.

"This is going to be interesting. You'll call and write me, right?" Mr. Wolfe looked at Harry over his daughter's head.

"Yes Daddy."

"And you'll tell me if you want to come home and get a divorce?"

"Daddy."

"Can't blame a man for hoping. But seriously, you'll tell me if someone goes wrong?" Mahari hugged her father again.

"Dad, you'll be the second to know." He frowned.

"And who will be the first?"

"Harry."

"That's my girl." He waved Harry over. "I'm just going to have a private conversation with your… your…" Mr. Wolfe trailed off, face slightly sick.

"My husband?"

"That's it."

"You're going to have to say it one day."

"One day, but not today." He pushed her playfully, and she smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Young man, we have a few minutes. I think we should talk about some things." Harry nodded and pointed to the parlor.

"Would you like some privacy?"

"That would be good." They both walked into the empty room, already thick with tension as if someone came and prepared it beforehand. Harry closed the door and wondered should he be afraid that he's behind closed doors with a man who looks like he could punch through a brick wall.

"Mr. Wolfe-"

"Please, call me Adam." Harry wasn't expecting this.

"Adam?"

"Yes. I don't think I want my daughter's husband feeling uncomfortable around me." He smiled and sat down in a chair, motioning Harry to do the same. "I know I've been a bit… surly… over the past few hours. But I do want you to know that I know that you love my daughter."

"I do sir."

"But you are so young, and you might not know that it takes more than what the world's idea of love is to maintain a relationship."

"I don't know what you're talking about sir." Harry wished Mahari was with him, even if it was just to be a witness to the carnage.

"True love means doing what's best for someone at all times. That is love. And you are going to find that Mahari will constantly do things that are not in her best interest. And with her… impending bundle of joy, that can't be tolerated. There will be some times in the relationship that you'll call me and ask me to come and get her. But know that she does love you."

"This isn't what I thought you would be saying to me right now." Harry admitted, permitting himself to take his hand off of his wand, which was tucked safely in his back pocket.

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted you to be prepared. Mahari is so much like her mother, and her mother didn't know when to quit."

"I can tell."

"Yeah, most people can. But you make sure she takes care of herself. Mahari is so selfless, and so giving. She won't rest until you're happy. Her brother and I used to be the recipients of that, and now you will be. It's imperative that you make sure that she rests."

"I'll make sure that she does. I want our child to be as healthy as possible." Adam nodded grimly. "There's something else you wanted to talk to me about, isn't there?"

"There is. Harry, I'm getting the impression, from the gentleman with the very interesting eye; that you're constantly in danger." Harry sighed.

"He would present it as such." He thought for a second and continued. "I will make sure that I do everything in my power, and it is considerable, to make sure she's not hurt as a bystander."

"That's not what I'm talking about. What are the odds that you will pull through your 'situation' with your life?" Mr. Wolfe felt bad inside, but he had to know if he would be welcoming his daughter and grandchild into his home as a widow.

"I'm not sure."

"Guestimate for me."

"Adam… I go to Hogwarts to make sure that I have the training needed to fight this monster. I don't have the luxury of knowing when he'll attack… but I do know that I've been there every year since I was eleven, and he's attacked every year. I will do my best, but when the final battle comes… I honestly don't know." Adam was looking down at his hands when Harry looked up, and he couldn't tell what the older man was thinking.

"Harry, I am proud that you're willing to stand up for your family, and the families of countless others you haven't met, to make sure that life is better for everyone. You will have much fortune on your quest to slay the monster, so to speak, and I'll be rooting for you to come home."

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me Adam." Mr. Wolfe smiled and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." He went to rise, but Harry caught his arm. "Is there something you wanted to say son? We have like five minutes, because my train will leave me."

"It will be quick, I promise." Harry stood, looking bashful. "I am not a glutton for punishment or anything… but why haven't you asked me why did I want to get married so early?"

"I assume that it was the unexpected pregnancy." Harry blushed and shook his head.

"No, I would have asked for her hand in marriage anyway." Adam smiled and shook his head.

"I wasn't going to ask, because I already knew." The teen's eyebrow rose without provocation. "I don't know if Mahari told you, but she's inherited her unique abilities from my side of the family. While I don't have the control or the range, I do have an ability that is very useful in my line of work. I see your true age. I see your character, and your soul. I gave you a hard time because I'm her father, and it's required at the club. I stopped because I saw the real you."

"What did you see?" Harry whispered, wishing he could snatch the question out of the air as soon as he said it.

"Mentally, you're older than you are physically. You have much honor, and much courage. You just needed something to tie you to this world besides memories; you had to stop living for ghosts." Harry blinked and let out a shaky breath. Adam was able to articulate something he had tried to do ever since he met Mahari.

"I think you get me better than I do sir."

"No, I just have the experience to word my feelings. My wife tickled it into me. She had to talk about her feelings; and other people's feelings…" He laughed slightly. "My daughter hasn't been a little girl since her mother died. And I tried so hard to make sure she could stay that way, but with her abilities… she was introduced to the real world very quickly. You will make each other very happy."

"We'll try sir."

"Good… because I really don't want to have to chop you up in little pieces and send them to your friends. Because I will, no matter how much I like you, if you hurt my little girl."

"Got it."

> > > > > >

"Pssst!"

"Pssssssssssstttttttttt!" Ginny rolled her eyes and turned around to the Slytherin table.

"What do you prats want?"

"Is it true?" Draco sneered, holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Is what true Malfoy?"

"Did Harry really get married to a muggle?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you're referencing that horrid woman Rita Skeeter and the unreliable article she wrote, I have nothing to say to you." She turned back to her table, avoiding the gazes of classmates in Ron, Hermione, and Harry's year.

The sorting hat had just finished with the last of the students, and Dumbledore was preparing to give his speech. All four tables were looking at the five empty seats beside her and across from her. They wondered who would be occupying those two new plates.

"I should have gone with them…" Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. Professor Dumbledore stood, and Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet gently. The ruckus died down slowly, and everyone eventually looked at the podium.

"Welcome, students, to Hogwarts. Everyone has been sorted into their prospective houses, and first years will be briefed on what it entails and all rights and privileges later on after the feast. I just wanted to tell everyone that was touched by the tragedy at Diagon Alley; hope is something we cannot afford to lose. With Voldermort returned, we must rely on each other, regardless of house, to be a source of strength and hope.

"If your Ravenclaw brother is sad, I expect his Hufflepuff sister to make him smile. If a Slytherin sister is in need, I expect that need to be filled by her Gryffindor brother. No one house makes up Hogwarts, and while the staff and I have encouraged some competition, remember that we're all from Hogwarts.

"And next, we will be hosting two guests for the course of this term, a brother and a sister pair. They will be staying with the Gryffindors," He looked at Ginny briefly before moving down the table. "So I know you'll make them feel at home. And with that, let the feasting begin!"

Ginny's stomach growled as the food appeared in delightful abundance, the day's events causing her to forget to eat. The great doors opened just as she had secured a drumstick, and she saw her brother's familiar face. She smiled and waved, again forgetting food as she realized how happy she was to see them.

Ron really wished he was shorter, because everyone saw him first, and he swore that if he thought hard enough, he could find a spell to sink into the ground. Hermione sighed and pushed him along quicker. She didn't like the Slytherin glances she was getting, but their fellow Gryffindors were more than morale boosting as they smiled and winked at the two of them. Honestly…

The noise of consummation of food stopped, and Minerva looked up at what held everyone enthralled… It was Harry, with two other people. "Well, Albus… you were correct… they are most assuredly above average in attractiveness." She watched as Tedros walked down the isle, dressed in a royal blue tunic that came to his knees, with matching slacks, black embroidery on the cuff and sleeves.

His hair was sitting slightly longer than his shoulders, and as he raked his hand through his hair, and the collective female population of Hogwarts sighed as it resettled itself. "I guess Lee Jordan will be upset that his position as reigning Ebony God is in jeopardy." She just knew that she would have to patrol the Gryffindor common room herself.

Harry was pulling a young woman down the isle with him, and she was obviously the new bride. McGonagall wasn't as surprised as her other staff members, seeing as to Hogwarts was the home to at leave nine married couples in her time alone. But they were always seventh years… Albus was right, Harry had changed, and it looked to be for the better. He had another spring in his step, strength in his glance… he was happy.

And for that McGonagall would run and hug the girl for. Mahari, her name was. She was in a black dress that hit the ground, the bodice fitted to say the least, accented by tiny sparkling black beads, and revealing more than enough cleavage. Yep, she would have to patrol tonight herself.

>

"Remind me again not to dress in the car." Ron straightened his shirt as Hermione attended to his tie. "I always feel as if I'm naked when I'm done."

"Well you should have changed in the house." Hermione sighed and stared down a few people who couldn't keep their eyes off of their group.

"I didn't have time."

"But you didn't have time to wolf down a bowl of oatmeal, four pieces of toast, and to beg me to fix you some eggs, now did you?" Ginny rolled her eyes and moved as her brother reached for the chicken.

"That was different." Harry turned and looked over the table at Ron.

"How?" He laughed.

"That was life and death. I would have died if I didn't eat anything. I hadn't eaten anything all day." Harry laughed and grabbed the mashed potatoes that Hermione gave him, rolling her eyes. Mahari blanched as she looked at the food.

"Harry."

"Hmm?"

"There's nothing here I can eat."

"Sure there is…" Harry looked at the table, frowning. "… there's spotted dick!" Tedros frowned and shook his head.

"Dude. First of all, I'm not going to eat anything named 'spotted dick'. Second, I'm not going to eat anything that looks like that. Third, I'm not going to eat anything called spotted dick."

"Ugh… I smell something horrible." Mahari looked pale, and Harry sighed and put down his fork.

"You're going to throw up, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Let's go. Besides, we really need to get settled in. You look like you could use some sleep." He put down his napkin, and gazed longingly at the treacle tarts sitting in front of him.

"So do you." Mahari smiled softly and turned around. "Oh… hello."

"Hullo. What's your name?" Dean smiled, holding out his hand.

"Mahari Wolfe." She took it, smiling.

"Dean Thomas. Friend of Harry's. So Harry, when were you going to introduce us?"

"I'm sorry, Hon, this is my annoying friend/roommate." Dean smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Who is she Harry? Why did you call her hon?" Draco yelled from his table. Harry turned around and glared.

"None of your business Malfoy."

"I know who she is." He smirked.

"You barely know where your own arse is." Hermione spat, earning a glare from Pansy.

"Now, now…" Draco purred, his eyes looking straight into Mahari's. "Seems that the mudblood has gained a bigger mouth. Seems that the little excursion last year didn't teach them anything."

"What?" Harry turned back around slowly. The rising din dimmed in his head, the whole room melted away.

"Harry…" Mahari grabbed his wrist, but he wrenched it out of her grasp.

"Pardon, Malfoy?" he repeated, standing to his feet. Tedros rose beside him, not quite knowing what was about to happen, but was ready in case of everything. Ron rose as well, Hermione trying to distract him. His face was already turning red, a sure sign that she wouldn't be able to deter him.

Mahari was practically choking on the rage that poured through the bond, her head throbbing excruciatingly. People from opposite sides of the room were yelling and coming closer, the room closing in on her. Too many people…

"_Who is she?… Why is she with Harry?... I heard they're married!… She has a nice pair of…_"

"Harry!" Hermione was looking at Mahari, who was rocking back and forth, her hands over her ears. He wasn't listening… his eyes were on Malfoy.

"Take it back Malfoy."

"What, widdle Potty head can't take the fact that he was bested? Can't think of how he could have made a very simple situation worse?" Draco stood, Crabbe and Goyle rising beside him. "It's all your fault. You and your ego."

Hermione screamed as Ron jumped over the table, knocking over the food, eyes blazing and face red as his hair. Tedros didn't know why he was fighting, but he was for damn sure going to punch the little bastard with the albino hair. Harry was already in the air, eyes only for Draco as Tedros tackled Crabbe and Ron rushed Goyle.

Leaping past a screaming Pansy, Harry knocked over a gravy boat, stepping over pies and cakes, grabbing Draco's tie and hauling him up out of his seat. Rearing back, he slammed his fist into his eye, satisfaction welling up inside of him so quickly he became lightheaded. Falling over onto the floor, the Ravenclaw table jumping and yelling, screaming for their favorite to win.

Draco grunted and rolled Harry from on top of him, gaining the upper ground as he slammed the Gryffindor on the stone, his wish coming true. His hands were on his mortal enemy's throat. Harry shoved a knee into his stomach, and he was picked up off of him. He landed on his back, and saw an angry Weasley before Goyle tackled him to the ground.

Mahari closed her eyes. "Sleep…" Random first years fell over in their seats, unconscious. "Sleep…" she felt the energy welling up inside of her, and she focused it into her words. People were keeling over, in mid yell, mid punch, or mid kick. "SLEEP!" Her voice reverberated through the room, and as one, anyone who wasn't already sleep fell over, save Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Tedros, Ron and the teachers who sat in surprise at the staff dais.

Dumbledore stood, eyes wide. The power he felt emanating from Mahari was alarming, to say the least. It felt like nothing he knew, no spell he ever researched… there was no force used. Just a question asked and quietly obeyed.

The silence was deafening, and Ron swallowed as he pitched forward, the weight of Goyle too much for him. Tedros let Crabbe slide to the ground, a picture of angelic slumber. Harry let Malfoy go, growling low. He was denied yet again what he wanted, which was to pound out every insult, every slight from the boy's face personally.

"Mahari!" Harry barked, livid. She was standing, looking calm. "Who in bloody hell told you to do that? I didn't ask for you help!"

"I'm sorry, husband of mine; I didn't want you to do anything unnecessary, seeing as to how this is your first day back. What's the point of getting expelled?" Mahari stared back at him from a few inches in front of his nose.

"Harry, she's right. You all could have ended up hurting someone. Ron, you know you don't know your own strength when you're fighting. And Tedros, I'm sure that your sister saved you from almost killing that goon." Ginny said nervously, semi seated. "But Mahari, what did you do?"

"They're sleep." Mahari didn't take her eyes off of Harry, who was still breathing hard and wondering why he didn't just continue punching his revenge out on Malfoy's sleeping body.

"Just sleep?" Hermione poked Neville in the shoulder, who snored loudly and turned over, face in the black pudding. She looked upat Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, startled that she didn't hear them move.

"Just sleep."

"It seems we need to adjourn to my office. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, show Tedros where he will be sleeping. Mahari, Harry, come with me." Neither made motions to move. "Now!" Mahari jumped, and Harry, still glaring at her, followed him reluctantly.

>

"Harry, your behavior was inconceivable! How dare you attack a fellow student, and at the feast no less!" Dumbledore paced in front of the two teenagers, mind racing a mile a minute.

"He insulted me, Hermione, and made light of what happened at the Department of Mysteries. Don't you think that's enough?" Harry spat, looking down at the floor as Dumbledore's robes swished in and out of his line of vision.

"No, it does not justify disrupting everyone's meal to just gain some satisfaction from Cro-Magnon tendencies. You will restrain yourself! Or-"

"Or what Professor?" Dumbledore stopped and looked at the young man. It was Harry sitting there, but it wasn't him speaking. "Or you'll kill me like you swore you would do when you got the chance?"

"Voldermort." Albus gathered his power, and Voldermort/Harry's eyes closed, breathing in deep.

"I do love it when you draw your power. Smells absolutely delicious. Too bad I won't be able to drink of it anymore, when you're dead." He chuckled, the sound unholy and frightening.

"Harry?" Mahari felt static in her mind, and she felt as if she couldn't get a lock on him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just showed Harry what he could be if he truly gave in to what was inside. He should have been a Slytherin Albus… would have made a smashing addition to my ranks."

"You will never have him Tom. Never."

"Ah… but you know the muggle saying as well as I do. Power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely. This boy houses more power than you could image, and he has denied himself half of it because of his misplaced so called morals. You've done a good job of molding your student into the perfect weapon. He doesn't even know what he can do, so he can't turn on you." Voldermort/Harry laughed.

"He's not my weapon. Unlike you, I care about people, and I know they are assets to me wither or not I can use them. They enrich my life. Let the boy go."

"Why? It's so nice here. I might not be able to access his magic, but I am now able to take his mind fully. He's in here…" He tapped his temple. "…screaming his pathetic, young heart out. It hurts to him, and I love his pain. It gives me strength." Voldermort/Harry turned to Mahari, touching her arm quickly.

"Don't touch me!" She yanked her arm back, standing up so quickly she knocked over the chair she was sitting in.

"Why not? We're husband and wife, aren't we?" They stood, turning to her.

"Leave her alone!" With a flick of his wrist, he threw a spell, and Voldermort/Harry turned, wand out. It hit him in the chest, and he flew over Mahari, to crash into the large door. Tears streaming down her face, Mahari kissed her fingers and pressed them to Harry's scar.

"What are you doing? What is this…." Voldermort/Harry screamed, and at the end she knew it was Harry. "Mahari?" He choked out, scar tight and burning.

"Shhh… sleep." She kissed his scar, and his mind was enveloped in absolute black.


	24. Changes, or Touchy Snape

Harry opened his eyes, grimacing. His mouth felt full of cotton, and his head felt as if he drank all the alcohol in Uncle Vernon's liquor cabinet. "Ugh…" He finally opened his eyes and stopped.

This was definitely not Gryffindor tower. The room was high and vaulted and somewhat large, a nice living room set off to the side of the bed, a small kitchen across from that. A well worn table with four chairs was adorned simply with a vase of calla lilies.

Sitting up, he stretched and looked at his knuckles. What in the world happened? Did he actually hit Malfoy? "Yes, you did." Mahari walked into the room, toweling her hair dry.

"Where are we?"

"In our new living quarters. They're kind of rustic, but they have charm." She sat down at the table, effectively ignoring him.

"What happened last night?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, but what the hell…

"Lots of stuff." Harry waited for the rest.

"And?"

"And what? I don't have the desire or energy to talk about it right now. My brother made an ass of himself, forgetting that we are guests, Ron decided to take out all his aggression on anyone who got in the way of his fists, and you… you…" She shook her finger and laughed mirthlessly.

"I what?"

"Madam Pomfrey, I think her name is… she wants to see you when you're awake. She said you'll have daily physicals."

"It was Voldermort, wasn't it?" Silence. "Mahari, I'm sorry."

"You should have told me you were having company." Harry stopped and half laughed, half sighed.

"What?" She turned to him and sighed.

"Look, Harry. You can't be ashamed because of something you can't help. He made a brief appearance, and honestly, it's the second time I've met the… man. I'm not afraid of him."

"I'm afraid of what he'll make me do." Harry flopped backwards, hands over his eyes. "I'm afraid that I will hurt you. What are you going to do when that happens?" He sighed and pulled himself out of bed. It felt as if he had run a marathon or something.

"I'm not breakable."

"Mahari, we have to think about more than just us. You should have had someone with you, what if I had not been myself when I woke up?" It chilled him when he thought of what could have happened if…he had woken up and attacked her.

"I would have known before anyone else if that would have happened." She looked down. "Besides, Ron and Tedros took turns keeping watch all night." Harry nodded and slipped out of the bed, looking down at the fuzzy rug under his feet. It had bunnies on it.

"Who?" He just had to know.

"Professor Dumbledore gave it to us as a wedding present." Harry just nodded and walked off to the bathroom. Mahari smiled and shook her head, remembering the night's events. It was truly an interesting school. She frowned as someone knocked on the door. It was nine in the morning, and Mahari was under the impression that class had started for the day. "Come in!"

Tedros came through the door, thoroughly pissed. "Mahari, tell me you haven't been doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I've realized why you've been so tired, and weak, and can't stand to be around crowds. I haven't felt anything in weeks… you've been shielding me!"

"Can you keep it down? Harry is in the shower." Mahari looked over towards the bathroom, but the door remained closed.

"Mahari. Come on now!" Tedros pleaded with his sister. "You've got to stop doing this. It's not healthy! It wasn't healthy before, and it's for damn sure not healthy now."

"You don't understand. It's hard to let go… and Harry has never been exposed to this. What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean, what are you supposed to do? Tell him, so he can prepare himself. Then you can let go. It's not good." Tedros sighed and pulled his sister into his embrace. "I don't want to lose you like we did Mom. I couldn't take it. Harry couldn't take it."

"Okay, I will." Mahari felt bad for lying, but she couldn't help it. What she didn't tell her brother was that she couldn't let go. Physically, it hurt when she relaxed the hold on the bond… and while it hurt to hold it, it hurt worse to let it go.

"I'm going to go. Hermione invited me to sit in on her second class of the day, and she wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet for lunch."

"Sure. I'll ask Harry if he has any other plans." Mahari smiled ruefully.

"Get some sleep. Ron told me you still hadn't gone to sleep when he left last watch."

"I'm fine. I got some sleep when he left." She lied.

"Good. See you later."

"Sure." Mahari closed the door and sighed. Looking around the quarters, she smiled slightly. If this was going to be home for the next two years, so be it.

> > > > >

Mahari turned as Harry placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hey." She smiled, scooting over on the bench as he sat down. "How did it go?"

"Surprisingly well. Madam Pomfrey said that I'm progressing well." Hermione looked up from her books and smiled.

"That's brilliant Harry. I knew you'd bounce back."

"Yeah, Mate. You've got to stop by the Common Room. People are talking, and I'm snatching more copies of the Daily Prophet out of my face than ever."

"I don't care. They can talk all they want. How did Rita Skeeter find out about the ceremony anyway?" Harry asked, staring down a group of second year boys who couldn't take their eyes off of Mahari. They caught his glare, and quickly disbanded.

"She probably bribed the goblin." Ron sniggered and nudged Hermione, who swatted him away. "Hermione, you can't honestly say you don't want to set some of these guys straight."

"You know I do Ronald. But the fact of the matter is, we have bigger things on our plates. Our OWLs, first of all. How did you do Harry?"

"I got eight."

"Especially good in DADA, right?"

"Of course. My best subject, also known as my life." Harry laughed. "How about you Ron?"

"A fair seven." Hermione interjected, looking slightly miffed.

"What? That's good! Better than the twins!" Ron said, defending his score.

"That's not saying much though, mate." Harry chortled as his best friend turned red.

"Whatever." Mahari watched a familiar silver haired teenager cross the quad, a gaggle of dark haired girls laughing and giggling around him. Ron followed her gaze, and blanched. "Harry, if you had been yourself, you could have done the world a favor and broken Malfoy's jaw."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, purposefully not looking at Draco. "Ron, remember, they don't remember what's happened."

"I know, but still… it's a picture that I will keep in my head for all time."

"Harry, what classes are you taking right now?" Hermione asked, sighing and closing her book.

"I'm taking one in the morning and two in the afternoon."

"Potions last class?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately. I have to see Snape at the end of the day, when he's had time to stew in his hate."

"At least you're not the only one." Hermione hefted the Advanced Potions book. "It's going to get serious this year. I hate to think what's going to happen next year."

"How about we not think about that right now." Ron kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"What would you propose we do?"

"Don't make me answer that." Hermione laughed and pushed him away.

"Right. Fat chance." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't help but try." Mahari smiled as Harry entwined his fingers in hers, pulling her closer.

"Oh, that reminds me. Harry, you and Mahari have been making some waves in the student body." Hermione looked at the two of them knowingly.

"Why?" Mahari asked, frowning.

"It seems that a few other couples want the opportunity to have their own quarters, and are petitioning the Heads of Houses and Professor Dumbledore. Some are having their more influential parents petition for them."

"Influential means rich." Ron cut in knowingly.

"Thanks Ron." Harry sighed and shook his head. "I would love to live somewhere else besides the castle, but it's safer for everyone involved. Besides, Mahari doesn't mind, do you?"

"Oh, of course not." Hermione looked at Mahari, who met her eyes and looked away. "Where's my brother?"

"With Ginny in the library. They're looking up some stuff for George and Fred."

"Oh no. I'm going to have to put a stop to that." Hermione stood, pulling her books into her bag, Ron rising reluctantly as well.

"Guess we'll see you all later."

"See you."

"Bye." Mahari turned to Harry and sighed. "When are you going to take me on a tour of the grounds?"

"How about now? I don't have another class for four hours, so we can do something fun until then. It's been a while since I've explored Hogwarts."

>

"And this is my favorite room." Harry pulled Mahari in, closing the door behind them. There was a wonderfully candle lit pool, lily petals floating on the absolutely calm surface. Bowls of grapes and cherries were beside it, and soft harp music was playing somewhere in the background.

"Harp, huh?" She turned to him and smiled. Harry was somewhat surprised too; the Room of Requirement had never looked like this before.

"I guess so…"

"Why is it called the Room of Requirement?"

"Because… it turns into a room of anything you require." Harry felt sort of lame describing it like that, but that was all he knew too.

"Wow… this place is amazing." Mahari stuck her toe in the water and smiled happily. "It's the perfect temperature and everything." She looked back at him. "Are you going to join me?"

"What? No. I have my school robes on. Someone might come in." Harry leaned against the door, smiling as she disrobed.

"Who else knows about this room?" Mahari closed her eyes as she slipped underwater. Yep, this was what she needed.

"The members of that club I told you about, Ron and Hermione."

"Mmmm….." Mahari dipped under the water, oblivious to his words. He was content to watch her float, when he remembered what he was going to do after the tour.

"Hey, Mahari? Do you think you could find your way back downstairs after you were done soaking?" She came up for air and nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get ready for my next class. I have the two after lunch, and then I'm done." Mahari smiled.

"I can make us something special. What time will you be done?"

"Sometime before four. But I've got to get caught up in the classes I'm not in right now, so I told Hermione that I would be a good boy and sit down and listen to her lecture me in Potions and Transfiguration."

"Okay, so about six, six thirty?"

"Sounds perfect. Gotta go." She waved as Harry left the room, leaving her with thoughts she didn't want to face right now. Ducking under the water, she held her breath until they retreated, and she spent the next few hours floating on her back.

> > > > >

Harry ran down the stairs, jumping the last six to the ground, and hit it running. He only had three minutes to make it to Snape's dungeon before he would take points. Feeling more winded than he should have, he rounded the corner and slid through the door. He made it.

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for failure to make my class on time." Harry looked up. Everyone was in their seats, looking at him expectantly.

"But I'm not late Professor." He gritted out, trying to control his temper.

"And another ten for disrespect. I trust you can find your seat?" Harry stalked after the surly man in black, taking his seat next to Hermione. He yanked his book out of his bag and slammed it on the desk, determined not to say another word.

"This year everyone in this class made an E or higher on their Ordinary Wizarding Level tests. Therefore the pace of this class will be more than most of you can handle, I assure you. Therefore the performance over the next month will determine whether or not you will continue in my advanced class." Snape stopped in front of Harry, sneering down at him. "And it is advanced. So fame or popularity will not save you this year." Harry looked away, Hermione looked at him regretfully.

The rest of the class was draining work, and he forced himself to listen to everything that Professor Snape said; as to not cause any undue attention on himself or his fellow Gryffindors. But of course Snape was out for blood, and docked Pavati points for leaving her potion's knife on the wrong side of the table, and almost docked Neville, until he realized he wasn't in this class.

By the time the class ended and their potions half finished, Harry was seeing red, and it wasn't his Gryffindor tie. The Slytherin's been in a snit, laughing quietly behind their cauldrons, and facesflushed with glee. Snape didn't even look their way when Malfoy lobbed a piece of dragon's hide into a Gryffindor's cauldron, although Dean had yet to even receive his portion of the ingredient. It turned green, blue, and then red… and slowly melted the caldron.

"I see that I will be pruning most of the Gryffindor students from this class. It takes singular skill to appreciate the art of Potions, and sadly, a large portion of you lack it." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't look at her and Harry's perfectly concocted potion, on its way to brewing perfectly.

"Class is dismissed. We will pick up where we left off next class, and see if everyone's potion is up to standard, because each will be asked to imbibe a particular poison, as to the fact that you all have brewed antidotes." Slytherin students sniggered. "And no, this is no joke. Be prepared to ward off death based on your skill alone." The class picked up their belongings, whispering amongst themselves.

"They couldn't let Snape do that to us, could they?" Dean asked sourly, glaring at Malfoy as he shouldered past him.

"I doubt that Dumbledore knows half of what that greasy git does down here." Ron shouldered his bag and sighed. He was upset that their antidote was ruined, and was now more than doubly afraid of more than their grade for the day.

They emerged from the Dungeons, a beaten lot, when Seamus walked past. "Hey, Potter! Haven't seen much of you since you got back. Couldn't stand the smell of Neville's socks anymore?"

"Hey!" They turned as Neville walked up behind them. "My socks don't stink!" Ron, Dean, and Harry looked the other way.

"Of course not Neville."

"Wouldn't dream of saying that mate."

"They smell like roses, they do." Neville looked at his friends and cracked a grin.

"Sure… tell me anything. So Harry, coming back to the common room? There are loads of people who would love to see you, and besides, if your class with Snape was anything like mine, then I'm going to need your help Hermione."

"Sure, I'm positive it's not going to be a problem." She turned to Harry. "Are you coming for a while?"

"Of course he is. We've got butterbeer and everything!" Ron smiled, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Well, for a little while. Then I have to study."

>

Harry laughed as Hermione wrinkled her nose. "That's not true."

"It is, I swear. Me Mam had to come and remove it. It was so embarrassing. I almost had to go to St. Mungos… good thing she used to be a healer." Seamus laughed as Dean choked on his butterbeer.

"I heard they couldn't get that big." Ron looked slightly sick, reaching for another one.

"They do, I swear."

"Sure, mate."

"So how was your summer Harry?" Angelina smiled, sharing a chair with Katie Bell.

"Eventful, but when is it not?"

"I read the Daily Prophet, and I know it was." Pavati was sitting next to Lavender, and they both were staring at him strangely.

"And what did you read?" Harry kept his face impassive.

"Harry, you don't have to talk about it." Hermione said, becoming serious. Ron nodded, glaring at Pavati.

"Yeah Harry. Personally, I wouldn't want all of my business out there, and I think anyone who was rude enough to ask, shouldn't know anyway." Angelina frowned, and Lavender's eyebrow rose.

"We have a right to know. I want to have the option of early marriage and continuing my education. Why is it Harry is the only one who gets to do so?"

"Come off of it Lavender. You're not seriously expecting Harry to answer, are you?" Ron rolled his eyes, and Dean frowned.

"Besides, who are you going to marry? No one wants a stuck up gossip as a wife anyway!" He said. The room roared; Lavender and Pavati leaving in a huff.

"I know we just got onto them for asking, but we want to know." Neville said, hesitantly. "I mean, I've only seen her a handful of times, not counting the endless pictures of the wedding."

"What!" Harry stood, and knocked Ginny off of the couch and onto Seamus. "Pictures of the wedding!"

"We thought you knew mate." Dean cringed and pulled out a Daily Prophet from his robes. "I was going to ask why you'd have that horrible woman photograph… but I guess you didn't know."

>

Mahari looked up at the clock, frowning. It was seven o'clock. Just half an hour. He probably got held up in class… yeah. That's what's going on. She rearranged her hair for the fiftieth time and tried to ignore the tick of the clock.

>

"I was so glad that I didn't go that day." Seamus sighed and rolled over in front of the fire. The mood of the room was somber, the topic of discussion the Diagon Alley attack.

"They're getting bold." Katie sighed and rested her head on her knee. Everyone agreed.

"Someone is helping them. An operation like that couldn't have gone down without some inside help." Angelina said, shaking her head.

"You mean a shopkeeper?" Dean asked.

"No, I mean a Ministry worker." Ron looked around the room.

"That would mean this is far worse than we expected." He said. "Are we continuing the DA this year?"

"We have to!" Katie said, standing up. "It's more important now than ever that we know how to protect ourselves. Apparently we're going to have to."

"I know I look forward to training again. Let's just hope that this year we're not going to have to use it." Ginny looked down at the bottom of her butterbeer bottle. Harry sighed. He knew it was going to happen, it was tradition.

>

Seven thirty. Something had to have held him up. Tedros came by briefly, but declined staying long when he saw the elaborate spread on the table. "The two of you need some alone time anyway. I just came by to check on you."

"I'm fine." Mahari smiled tightly. "Just wondering where he is."

"I haven't been back to my room yet, so if I see him, I'll make sure he gets his butt up here." She smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks. What are you up to tonight?"

"They have this wonderful library about magic and spells and stuff like that. I laughed at quite a few things, but it's informative. Maybe you should take a trip down there one day."

"Maybe, sounds good." She blew out the candles, conserving them.

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning." The door closed with a click, and Mahari's eyes flickered to the clock yet again. Seven thirty-five.

>

The room had all but emptied out, but not before Angelina swore that she would take Harry's first born if he didn't hurry up and get better so he could play Quidditch again. Harry paled slightly, and Hermione and Ron shot each other a look at that comment. It was apparent that Angelina didn't know, but it was weird to hear nonetheless.

All that was left was Hermione, whose quill was scratching parchment as if it had something to prove, and Ron on the floor on his stomach, who staring into the fire as if mesmerized. Suddenly, Hermione sighed and put down her book. "This essay is making me bonkers."

"You, an essay getting you up in a twist? Impossible. What class is that for?" Ron asked, flipping himself over to look at her.

"Muggle Studies." Harry and Ron looked at her strangely.

"And what are you having problems with?" Harry asked.

"I'm having problems ending the essay. I was only to have ten major points, and I'm having to pare it back from fifty." Ron groaned and hauled himself to his feet, knocking over a few bottles.

"Right. I'm going to bed. My homework will be tackled in the morning." He scratched his head and leaned over to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "See you at breakfast?"

"No, I'm going to eat breakfast with Mahari. You're welcome to come with." She smiled and kissed him back.

"No thanks. I need meat. And don't tell me you've gone on a crusade to end meat at Hogwarts."

"Fine, it will come as a surprise for you along with everyone else." She laughed at the look on his face. "Kidding Ron. Now go to bed, because you're going to need help in the morning, and I'll have an easier job with you alert."

"You know me so well." He stretched, and walked up the stairs towards the dormitories. Harry looked down at his bag, History of Magic book untouched, along with the essay that was due in two days. Professor Sinistra's assignment was at the bottom of his bag, and at this point he didn't even remember what it was.

Something was nagging him… he couldn't figure out what it was. He looked up as Hermione stuffed her books and things into her bag, yawning. "Off to sleep?"

"Yeah. I need to finish this essay. I know it's not due for another week, but I would really like to have it finished so I can get a jump on the other assignments." Harry blanched and shook his head.

"You're so smart it's sickening sometimes."

"I'm not smart; I just refuse to procrastinate all the time."

"Why are you taking that class anyway? It's not as if you haven't been raised as a muggle…"

"But it's the only class that I know more about than the teacher." Hermione smiled and then frowned. "Did you tell Mahari you would be down here?" Harry closed his eyes and smacked himself in the forehead.

"Bloody hell! I knew there was something I forgot." He scrambled off the couch, and picked up his pack. "See you Hermione."

"See you."

> > > > >

Harry opened the door quietly, squinting in the soft light. A lamp was on in the living room, just enough light to see by. Mahari added some personal touches, curtains on the windows, more flowers in vases… He smiled and put his bag on the kitchen table.

Taking off his shoes, he pulled off his clothes and jumped in the shower quickly, the day wearing on him more than he realized. Pulling himself out of the nice shower, he went into the kitchen for a glass of water, and stopped.

In the trashcan were the remnants of a meticulously prepared meal, and used candles. Harry shook his head as he pulled out the silver candlesticks out of the trash. He could imagine her just swiping everything into the trash at one time. Feeling badly, he put the candlesticks in the sink and gulped down his water, and tiptoed to bed.

Sighing quietly, he smiled as the bed started to ease away his aches, wincing as his arm twinged slightly. Mahari lay on her right side, facing the other direction. 'Maybe she's not as upset as I think.' As soon as his hand landed on her arm, she flipped over.

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS GOING TO BE THAT EASY, DID YOU ?" Mahari yelled, sitting up. Harry sighed and let his hand fall away.

"No, I guess not."

"Good. Your bed is ready." He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you sleeping with me tonight." She yanked her arm out of Harry's grasp, crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about? I'm sorry; I got caught up in the common room. I hadn't seen my friends in a whole summer. There were things we had to talk about!"

"I put a pillow and a blanket on the couch. You can think up more excuses there."

"Mahari, I said I was sorry."

"Harry, I said I didn't want to hear it."

"Wait a minute now, I don't want to sleep on that couch. I haven't even sat on it yet!" He yelled back.

"Well, you'll be able to acquaint yourself with the lumps and all." Mahari yanked the covers and turned over.

"Mahari, this is stupid." She didn't turn over, but clutched the covers tighter. "Do you want me to go?"

"I thought that was crystal clear." Harry looked up at the ceiling, hoping that strength would come from somewhere… He opened his mouth, thought better of it, and took himself over to the couch.

> > > > >

"And I don't think he sees what's wrong with that." Hermione shrugged and bit her toast.

"I'm not as mad as I was last night… last night I was pretty mad." Mahari smiled and shook her head. "He… I understand this is new to the both of us. I guess I wasn't being realistic when I thought we were going to be able to make this work straight off the bat."

"At least you didn't throw him out."

"I was thinking about it, but I couldn't do that. You have to draw the line somewhere. More scrambled tofu?"

"No thanks, I'm full." Hermione pushed her plate away and groaned. "Who knew you could make vegetarian pancakes taste so good."

"I promise you, vegetarianism is easy if you have someone who knows how to cook. My mother taught me how to make a lot of stuff." Mahari sighed, and blinked, smiling again.

"Are you happy here?" Hermione asked, looking her straight in the eyes. Mahari fiddled with the centerpiece of the table, looking down.

"Did I say I wasn't?"

"You haven't said you were."

"Hermione, do we have to talk about this?"

"Mahari, you said we were friends, and I want to know. As your friend." Mahari threw up her hands and sat back.

"Fine. No, I'm not happy. I don't know anyone here, and for some reason, I feel shy around all these people. Everything's so… so different."

"You're different too." Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "Listen, we've all had to adjust, and Harry's going to have to learn to adjust too."

"I just don't think it's fair to ask him to adjust so much. He's going to be a father, I'm still not sure if I pressured him into marrying me, and he has all these advanced classes. I saw his class schedule. I don't know what half of these classes are, let alone what type of work they entail."

"Well Harry wanted to be an Auror, so he's going to have to work for it."

"I guess."

"Have you talked to Harry about what you're feeling?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because honestly, I'm not sure what I'm feeling is baby hormones, or me. So until I figure it out, you're the only person who knows."

"I think you should tell Harry." Hermione insisted, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Mahari."

"Hermione."

"Seriously. I don't think that should just linger on."

"It won't. Like I said, as soon as I know wither or not it's me or the baby, I'm going to tell him. It will probably pass."

"Fine."

"Hermione, don't tell him." She shook her head.

"I won't."

"You will not tell Harry." Hermione felt something flare around her.

"What is that?"

"You will not tell Harry." There it was again.

"Alright… I won't." Hermione frowned… it felt like magic, but it didn't have that… feeling she got when magic was used around her. It felt different.

"Good." Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she shivered and picked up her books.

"What do you have planned today?" Mahari shrugged.

"Nothing really. I put away all of our clothes yesterday, and today all I have to do is add the finishing touches to the bathroom and the kitchen, and officially we're going to have everyone over for dinner."

"Sounds wonderful. Why don't you come to class with me? I know it's kind of boring, but at least you'll be out of your quarters. You're not a prisoner." Hermione kidded.

'I feel that way a lot.' Mahari brooded before answering. "Sounds like fun. When and where do you want me to meet you?"

"Do you know where the Astronomy tower is?"

"Sure do. Found it yesterday."

"Meet me there in about two hours. Is that enough time?"

"More than enough."

"Alright, I'm going to head out. My first class starts in fifteen minutes, and I want to get there earlier than usual. See you later."

"Bye." Mahari watched as Hermione closed the door behind her, leaving her alone.

> > > > >

"After next week Potter, you'll be good to go with your full class load. But I still don't want you on a broom until the third week."

"I feel fine though." Harry said as he pulled on his Gryffindor robe.

"I'm sure you do, but we're going to make sure that you stay that way. Off you go." Madam Pomfrey checked something on her clipboard and walked to her office. Harry sighed and picked up his things, yawning and stretching to crack his back. The couch was unforgiving as Mahari was, and he woke up late, causing him to be snappish at his friends as he ran into his first class.

When he woke up Mahari was already gone, and he hated he didn't have a chance to talk to her before he left, but he was going to do it when he came back that evening.

"I can't believe you agree with her." Harry sighed as he passed her the powdered starfish. Hermione shook her head and looked at him.

"You really don't?"

"No."

"Harry, she told me how she made a really nice meal for you, so that when you came home from classes you could relax… and you end up spending almost the whole night in the common room. How would you feel if it were reversed?"

"I would have been there!" He frowned and reread the chalkboard. "We have to turn that counterclockwise."

"I know; I was listening when he said it the first time. And don't change the subject."

"I'm not trying to. Look, I want to apologize, but she won't let me." Harry shrugged. "I'm not responsible for that."

"Don't be daft Harry. She thinks the whole world revolves around you. Just go and apologize."

"Isn't this nice…Ms. Granger helping you with your marital woes… but seeing as to how this isn't a counseling session, but a Potion's class, why don't I just take five points from Gryffindor, in hopes that you remember that." Snape said silkily, black cloak billowing behind him as he pounced on them.

Harry swallowed and looked down at the Cytisus scoparius root he was supposed to be mincing. "I can't concentrate…" he whispered as Snape moved on to praise a team of Slytherins.

"Well, you're going to have to. You need this class to become an Auror."

"I know."

"So you'll have to do a good job."

"I know…"

"And stop sounding like I'm nagging." Hermione put down her potion's knife and glared at him. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know." Harry felt like crap, but he fully intended on making up for it tonight.

"You should invite Mahari to the Gryffindor common room, and you could also have her come to class with you."

"She wouldn't like it."

"Not true. She came to Muggle Studies with me, after we met at the astronomy tower."

"She must have come after I left."

"I planned it that way. Mahari didn't want to see you anyway."

"Great." Harry dumped the small pile of leaves into the cauldron.

"HARRY!" Hermione hissed as a positively foul smell started to come from the potion. "You were supposed to add that as I was stirring!"

"Sorry!" He looked up into Snape's eyes, and the Professor smiled hugely.

"Class, what are we brewing today?" He asked, looking around the room. Hermione and Pansy alone raised their hands. "Ms. Parkinson?"

"We're concocting the Befuddlement Potion." She smiled, reading the words off of the blackboard.

"Unfortunately that is the lay term for this particular assignment. If no one can tell me the true name, this class will have a 2 foot parchment due on its name, properties, and where you can find the ingredients." The class groaned, only Hermione's hand remained raised. "Ms. Granger? You can't hold it until it's time for dismissal?"

"Please Professor," Hermione said, face turning red. "The potion is the Alucinor Medicamentum."

"And since you seem to know everything, what is it used for?"

"It is used to incapacitate the recipient, considered the mildest form of strong sedatives. The drinker is awake and lucid, but is often robbed of the desire to do anything, because they cannot concentrate."

"It seems at least that one person has studied over the term break. For that you will only have one foot of parchment due next class. I expect an elaboration on Ms. Granger's explanation, and I will not be kind. Dismissed."

"So, are you going to invite her to the common room tonight?" Ron came over, relief evident on his face that the class was over.

"I'll see if she wants to go." Harry looked at the cauldron sourly. Professor Snape walked up to his table, glaring down at the horrible mess.

"Potter, one more failed potion, and I will give you detention. Every potion brewed in this class uses expensive and sometimes rare ingredients. If I cannot trust you to not muck up something as rudimentary as the Befuddlement Potion, then perhaps this is the wrong class for you." Without another word, Snape stalked from the room.

"You know, I really hate having him at the end of the day. It just makes it harder for us to get through the day without a bunch of homework." Ron scowled. "I have Quidditch practice tonight."

"Oh yeah, that started today, didn't it?" Harry said, surprised he forgot something so important.

"Yep. Dumbledore said that the players banned were reinstated, so that means you too!" He slapped him on the back.

"I can't wait to get up there. I can clear my head when I'm on my broom. On the ground everything's so complicated."

"Sounds like a lot of things mate."

> > > > >

Harry sighed as he opened the door. He could hear Mahari throwing up from here. Leaning against the door, he smiled slightly as he mused on his thoughts. He was home… He took a look around, loosening his tie and pulling off his school robes. Mahari must have been busy today, because the place looked as if someone lived there, the pile of luggage was gone, and Hedwig's cage was set up in the corner on its stand, his quill and parchments on the small desk that was against the far wall.

Everything looked so nice… and he didn't help do anything. He was pulling off his tie when Mahari walked back into the room, toweling off her face. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yep. Madam Pomfrey said she wanted to keep an eye on me as well, so I went and had a physical done about an hour ago. We're fine." She looked down at her hands as she folded the towel. "I'm sure you're hungry, I've made something, unless you want to go down to the Great Hall, I don't mind."

"No, I'm looking forward to it being just the two of us." She smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"I'm glad." They worked in silence, Harry set the table, and Mahari put the food out. He frowned, moving one plate back and forth from two different spots. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know how upset you are still, so I didn't know if you wanted to sit at the far end of the table, or next to me." Mahari smiled softly as she put the salad bowl on the table, reaching over to still his indecisive hands.

"I'll sit next to you Harry." He looked relieved as he put the plate down. "I'm not upset anymore."

"You're not?" He looked somewhat surprised and skeptical.

"No, I'm not. First I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have kicked you out of bed, no matter how upset I was."

"Really?"

"Really. And second, I know that this…" She pointed at herself and Harry. "…is going to take some time to get used to. I'm just not a patient person, and that's something that I will have to work on. I can't fault you for wanting to spend time with your friends."

"Next time, I'll include you. You're a huge part of my life now, and there was no reason why you couldn't have been there with me." Mahari smiled as Harry walked around the table, pulling her into his arms.

"So we're done having this fight?" He nuzzled his nose against the sensitive spot on her neck.

"I would say so. Besides, Dean said that make up sex was the best sex."

"You have a one track mind."

"All aboard…"


	25. Unbalanced

"It's been an interesting month Minerva." Dumbledore said as he walked quietly into the teacher's lounge. McGonagall looked away from the window, sighing and putting her glasses back on.

"You're telling me? I worry Albus, about the decision to let young Mrs. Potter and her brother reside her over the school term." He sat down next to her, absently picking up an essay she was grading.

"I know you do, but honestly, I want to keep an eye on them, as well as give Harry some happiness in his life. Last year was rough on him."

"I agree… but after you told me what Mahari and Tedros was… I don't know if we're capable o f dealing with their magic. That spell in the Great Hall… the children awoke with no memory of what transpired! She did that with one word."

"I know, isn't it exciting?"

"Albus!"

"I know it bothers you because it keeps coming up in conversation. I'm honestly excited about it." Minerva looked at him and huffed.

"Of course you are." Albus looked over his glasses.

"You need to loosen up. I hear that Tedros has sat in on a few of your classes?"

"He has. He wants to understand the theory behind Transfiguration. I wish I had him as a student. He and Ms. Granger are a teachers dream."

"I'm sure he is… but there is something else you wanted to talk to me about, isn't there?"

She smiled stiffly. "You know me too well Albus. Too many years of working together."

"That; and the fact that when you try and hold something back, your eyebrows try to escape into your hair." Her mouth dropped open and she laughed.

"If the student's heard you speak like this…"

"They wouldn't believe it, and my reputation would remain wonderfully aloof." He became serious. "So what is on your mind?"

"I'm worried about those horrible Daily Prophet articles about Harry and Mahari. The female population of Hogwarts is very unforgiving, and they consider her to be lower than dirt from removing Harry from their marriage fantasies."

"Well, girls will be girls."

"No, Albus… they're somewhat rude to her. I don't want her to think of herself as a prisoner. When I leave in the morning from my quarters, she seems as if she's just getting in. I don't think she's sleeping well."

"Poppy told me that was a suspicion as well. I just trust that Harry will make sure that her stay here is adequate."

"You can't possibly think that Harry has the emotional insight to see what's in front of his eyes, do you? He is only sixteen."

"But he's risen to the occasion before. Minerva, stay out of it."

"Albus, you can't possibly-"

"Stay out of it." She bristled at his firm tone.

"Fine." McGonagall scooted away from him unconsciously, and Dumbledore just picked his chair up and sat it again right next to her. "You're impossible."

"Lemon Drop?" He said cheerily, three in his hand.

"No thank you. I don't know what they're laced with this time."

"I would tell you, but you'd take them away."

"Probably."

> > > > >

Mahari smoothed her hair as she quickened down the steps. Harry asked her to accompany him to his first class of the day, Transfiguration. She was interested in this particular discipline of magic, and was somewhat excited that she was attending.

Nodding to a few students who looked her way, she turned the corner, walking down the hall to the classroom. She hesitated slightly as she came closer to a group of girls. They wore the same colors as Harry, so they must be in his House. Readying herself with a smile, she walked past, it faltered as she saw the looks on their faces.

"Hello." They turned their heads, as if they didn't hear her. Sighing, Mahari continued into the classroom and looked around. She was the first one there, Professor McGonagall at the front of the class. "Hello Professor."

"Ms. Wolfe… I'm sorry, I mean, Mrs. Potter. I apologize. One day I will get used to saying that." The older woman pulled her glasses off and smiled.

"You're not the only one." Mahari pointed at the desks. "Which one is Harry's?"

"That one." McGonagall watched as she sat down next to the chair. "You're joining us this morning?"

"If you don't mind. Harry asked me to come."

"No, not at all. I love when people take an interest in my class, even if they're not students." Minerva frowned as she saw the way Mahari gingerly held herself, the dark circles in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" She looked up, a slight fear in her eyes.

"Because you look as if you're not all that well. Is everything alright with you and the baby?" Mahari opened her mouth to reply, but closed it as the tittering group of girls she encountered outside walked in, along with other students. Class was about to begin.

"Hey, Madam Pomfrey said that you missed your check up with her today." She turned as Harry slid into the chair next to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you leave that outside my classroom walls, where it's barely appropriate. We're about to begin." He blushed as the rest of the class laughed, Hermione and Ron running in before the doors were closed.

Harry looked at Mahari, frowning. She wasn't able to answer him, and he had a feeling that she didn't want to. "Today, class… we will be learning how to transfigure rats into kittens." He looked up. The class promised to be interesting, but he couldn't help but think of Scabbers and Peter Pettigrew, and Harry glanced over at Ron, whose face was pale.

"I know that everyone will be excited, with this year allowing for animate to animate transfiguration, but know that this will take concentration, practice, and above all… patience. Not everyone will get it first try, but don't be discouraged. I have faith that everyone will perform satisfactorily. Now everyone pass around the cage, and place the rat on your desk. Unless agitated, they should not run around, Hagrid has assured me of that."

Mahari's nose wrinkled as the class passed around the rats, placing them on the desks where they sat obediently. She grabbed Harry's arm as it looked at her. "Harry!"

"Yes?"

"Why is it looking at me?" She hissed.

"Because you're so pretty." Mahari smiled and swatted his arm.

"Very funny." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahem. Another warning and I'll have to ask you to leave Mrs. Potter." Mahari swallowed and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"No apologies. Just don't let it happen again." Harry nodded, and the couple disengaged themselves, their attention on the lesson at hand. Professor McGonagall walked to the chalkboard and tapped it with her wand. "Take these points down, and commit them to memory. The success of your spell will be determined by how well you can remember them.

"Transfiguring a living, breathing creature is different from say a cup, or a rock. You will have to force your rat to the shape of a kitten, and that will take conviction. You cannot sort of want for the transfiguration to be successful… you have to demand it, and let your magic react accordingly." Mahari raised her hand. "Yes, Mrs. Potter." Harry smiled down at his rat, while students in the back of the room giggled quietly.

"I was wondering, why force something else to assume another form? What if it's not in them?"

"That's what the wonderful art of transfiguration is for. Imagine if you're in the forest, and a wild bear is running at you. You'll be glad to have someone who can transfigure that hulking killing machine into a tea cozy, instead of upwards a thousand pounds of bear still coming towards you."

"But Professor, I wouldn't have that problem." Mahari insisted.

"And why not young lady?"

"Because I would just persuade the bear to keep going in the other direction."

"And you think you could do that with a bat of your pretty little eyes?" Mahari shrugged.

"I don't know what I do it with, but anything can be influenced." Minerva looked at Mahari over her glasses and an eyebrow rose.

"As that may be, we're in transfiguration, and that's what we'll learn. I want everyone to tap their rat, and repeat the incantation, _demuto alacritas corpus_. You may do so now."

Mahari watched as Harry pulled out his wand, the rat squeaking once, and as he and everyone around him said the incantation, she felt as if large hammers slammed through the air, and a smothering roar echoed in her ears. The air felt weird… the magic was strange. "This is harsh magic…"

"What?" Harry scratched his head. His kitten had a rat's tail.

"It's still a rat!" She said.

"Um… It's only partly rat love. I almost have it."

"No, that's not what I meant. I still see it as a rat." Mahari blinked, and saw a kitten with a rat's tail sitting on the desk, but after the next blink… it was again a rat.

"What?"

"It was never meant to be a cat to begin with!" She raised her hand again.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to find rats that are more inclined on becoming cats, instead of forcing those who are just happy being rats to assume the form?" Professor McGonagall walked away from a surprised Neville's purring kitten.

"I don't follow you." Mahari looked around, slightly shy. One smile from Hermione gave her strength.

"I just thought it made sense to go with the natural inclination of the animal. It's easier than bludgeoning it over the head with your magic. Instead you're just giving it the little push it needed to be happy."

"And how would you know what such a thing would like to be?" Harry turned around and glared at the few people in the back who laughed. It stopped quickly.

"It's like picking up a stick, because it looked so much like a bat, and you felt like it could be a bat. And it was… inside."

"Interesting theory. But for now, in my classroom, why don't we endeavor to cause fewer interruptions. Those of you, who weren't successful, try again, and then we'll work on the reversal incantation."

Mahari pinched the bridge of her nose as more laughter came from the back of the class. Dean snorted with disgust and turned around. "You back there, why don't you shut your holes."

"Why are your boxers in a snit Dean? Mad that we're having a laugh courtesy of Mahari?" Lavender shot back, glaring at the boy one row ahead of her.

"No, I'm mad that you're making fun of her for doing something you never do. Ask intelligent questions and listen to the assignment. And it is so obvious since you're still sitting there restraining a rat." He turned back to the front, Hermione and Harry turning red from keeping their laughter in. Mahari was the only one who didn't have a smile on her face, and another headache welled up inside of her.

She couldn't take it anymore… her head hurt most of the day now. Clamping down on the pain, Mahari breathed a sigh of relief, as the pain ebbed away.

Harry gritted his teeth, the pain coming out of nowhere. His kitten exploded, spraying Mahari, Harry, and Professor McGonagall with cat remains. The windows behind the surprised teacher shattered, and Harry gripped the desk, the world spinning. He didn't hear the screams as his hearing dimmed, ringing in his head.

Mahari jumped up as the desk started splintering underneath Harry's hands, and she watched as other desks cracked, folding to the floor as if beaten to submission. Animal and human screams were in the air, everyone running away from Harry.

"Harry!" Mahari opened her mind and felt the pain just a step away. Thinning her shields, she swept it into herself, and gasped. The world erupted into a bright and dazzling thing… and she could see the magic in the room. It wanted to suffocate, thick and multicolored as the witches and wizards that called it.

Professor McGonagall was in front of her, grabbing her before she could hit the ground, and she was a bright, shining thing, dazzling as a diamond, and Mahari couldn't look away. "Mrs. Potter, what is going on? What is the matter?"

"Professor, I don't think she can answer you." Harry panted, letting go of the desk pieces he still held in his hand. Staggering to the floor, he gripped Mahari's ankle, and she screamed.

If McGonagall was beautiful, Harry was absolutely breathtaking… a being she had never looked upon before, with such power! She couldn't take it anymore, and Mahari wondered who was screaming with her voice…and her body went rigid.

Hermione stood and caught Mahari on the way down to the floor, Harry having passed out where he kneeled, Professor McGonagall's hand over her mouth. When Potter touched Mahari… there was this current… tears were in her eyes, and she laughed slightly.

"Professor, we need Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione's voice brought her back from some euphoric plateau that her mind had visited, and reality came crashing down as hard as the windows behind her.

"Mr. Thomas, please inform Madam Pomfrey that her expertise will be needed." Minerva shook her head, voice shaky.

"No…" Harry pushed himself up to his knees, breathing heavily. Hermione looked down into Mahari's eyes, and they were almost white. "I'll take her."

"Mr. Potter, you're barely in better shape than she is. Let Madam Pomfrey come and take a look at the two of you."

"No, we'll walk. I can carry her." He gritted his teeth and winced, the light suddenly really bright as he gained his balance and took a step.

"Mr. Thomas, I'm still in charge here, so do as I asked." McGonagall pursed her lips disapprovingly.

"No." Dean stopped, suddenly rooted to the floor.

"Mr. Thomas!"

"Professor, I can't move!" He jerked on his legs, which wouldn't leave their positions on the floor.

"Potter! Is this your doing?" Harry didn't answer as he lifted his wife out of Hermione's arms.

"Harry… maybe you shouldn't be walking, let alone carrying Mahari when you're like this." Hermione said hesitantly, wiping the cat off of her forehead.

"Don't." Ron stood, and began kicking away broken desks that littered Harry's path, face slightly pale.

"Harry…" She began again.

"Hermione, leave the man alone." Ron said quietly, watching Harry leave the room.

>

"How are you feeling?" Harry promised himself he would calm down. Mahari's eyes were open after the first flight of stairs, but she wouldn't answer. It wasn't until halfway to the infirmary that she was able to speak.

"Oh god… what was that…"

"I don't know."

"Where are we going?"

"Madam Pomfrey."

"Put…put me down." She mumbled.

"No."

"Harry, I'm not fragile." Mahari started to fight against his chest, but Harry's grip tightened.

"Stop."

"Harry…"

"No. Stop." She looked up, and her movements ceased. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. Mahari felt like an idiot. It was her fault really, and she didn't even know how she did it. Stewing in her own thoughts, she didn't realize they came upon a crowd of girls… from the look of it; they were in Harry's year.

Mahari made her face blank as they neared, and she heard the whisperings within their little group. One particularly brave girl stepped forward, and put her hand on his arm, causing him to stop short slightly.

"I can't talk right now. I need to get her to Pomfrey." Harry pulled his arm out of her grasp. She was a Ravenclaw girl, a curly redhead who was always friendly in class.

"Harry, she's just faking. She's trying to compete with you. You need someone who will compliment you. Someone who isn't afraid of letting you have the limelight and making sure you're… taken care of… at home." Her girlfriends tittered behind her, and Harry looked at her as if she was growing an extra head.

"What? You… get out of my way."

"Harry! You don't-"

"Move out of my way!" He shouldered past the girls, and continued on to the hospital wing. Mahari is shaking in his arms, and he didn't know if it's from anger… or something worse. Almost running he took the last few yards, yelling and kicking the door open. Madam Pomfrey ran from her office, and Mahari's eyes rolled up into her head.

> > > > >

"I'm telling you, I'm fine." Mahari sighed and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'm so glad."

"So you're going to let me out of the bed, right?" She smiled, and asked sugary sweet.

"No."

"Tedros!" He shook his head from the couch, moving his pawn. Ron scratched his head and smiled, swiftly ending the move.

"I'm sorry sis, I'm more inclined to agree with your husband."

"You know I'm fine. I feel absolutely wonderful!" Mahari smiled and white lied convincingly.

"Maybe we could let her up." Hermione shrugged, washing the salad in the sink. Harry shook his head, putting six plates out on to the table.

"Nope. Madam Pomfrey said she needed to rest. She's not getting enough sleep."

"Well, she's not going to get it if she's forced to lie down." Ginny quipped from the desk, her Potions homework sprawled everywhere.

"Thank you Ginny! I knew I liked you for some reason." Hermione smiled and put the silverware out.

"But I do get to eat at the table, right?"

"I think Harry should feed you in bed." Ron suppressed a laugh as Tedros suddenly concentrated harder on the game on the coffee table.

"What!"

"You know, I think that's a good idea." Tedros swallowed his own laugh, careful not to look at his sister.

"You what!"

"That settles it then. I'm going to feed you in bed." Mahari's eyebrow rose in anger, and she glared at Harry.

"No, I don't think you want to attempt that."

"Leave her alone guys, she's gone through enough today." Hermione smiled and shook her head, closing Mahari's cookbook. "Besides, she has to make sure that this is okay, because I'm out of my element."

Harry sat next to Mahari, taking her hand in his. "Seriously though… you gave everyone a scare. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened this morning, but Madam Pomfrey said that I was wonderful."

"Except you don't get enough rest."

"Sure I do."

"No, you don't." Mahari looked around their crowded living quarters.

"Can we talk about this another time?"

"Fine."

"And can I get up and taste the food? Hermione is a wonderful cook, but there is only so much I can guarantee, shouting orders into the kitchen, for stuff I can't even see."

"I'll risk it."

"Harry…"

"Fine. I really don't feel like going down to the Great Hall for supper."

"Me either."

"Not me."

"I can't eat anything down there anyway."

"I don't want to see anyone until I'm done with my homework."

"You all are going to eat what I made, and it's really good, so there." Hermione smiled and clapped her hands. "Lets eat!"

> > > > >

Tedros raked his hands through his hair and smiled, catching the eye of the seventh year girls who were in the corner of the library, watching him more than their books. He leaned back in his chair, dressed in a purple linen tunic, with matching slacks.

He knew they were there, and he couldn't resist showing off just a tad. Tossing his hair over his shoulder, Tedros winked at the gaggle, causing them to giggle. "You like baiting women, don't you?" A very pretty Asian girl stepped in his view.

"Maybe. Who are you?"

"More like, who do you think you are?" Tedros stopped leaning in his chair and looked at her. She was very pretty, in that delicate, but tough sort of way. His favorite way.

"I'm Tedros. And you are?" He rose and offered his hand.

"Chang, Cho Chang."

"Pretty name for such a pretty woman." Cho smiled slightly and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"And do you flirt with all the girls like this?"

"No, only the ones who actually talk to me."

"Well, consider yourself talked to."

"And consider yourself flirted with." Tedros laughed; glad to have met this cute girl who wasn't afraid of talking to him. Another two girls walked past, dressed in Ravenclaw colors.

"No fair Cho… you always get what you want." Tedros turned back to her in surprise.

"You wanted me?" He asked, leaning in closer. Cho rolled her eyes slightly.

"More like I wanted to talk to you. You're not at all what I thought you would be."

"And what did you think I would be like?"

"Like your sister."

"Uh… no. My sister is one of a kind." He chuckled as his thoughts turned to her briefly.

"Yeah, she's sort of a bitch though." Tedros frowned and took a step back.

"And you _know_ my sister?" The air turned slightly chilly.

"Well…no. But I've heard of her."

"Oh God… please get away from me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get away from me. You are all so immature!" Tedros slammed his book closed, stalking past the startled teen. Walking out of the library, he was seeing red… literally, which was a good thing. "Hey, Ron. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. On my way to lunch, so I have time. What's pissed you off?" He asked, both of them moving through the crowd easily.

"Stupid people. Why doesn't anyone like Mahari? It's been a while since we've been here… and they're just…." Tedros trailed off, shaking his head.

"Going after you and being mean to her?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"First of all, I just want to let you know, being your friend and sharing a room with you has perks. Dean, Seamus, Neville and I all have random girls walking up and talking to us because they know we know you."

"Yeah, whatever. Seriously."

"Well, they're upset that Harry didn't pick someone inside of Hogwarts."

"That's it?" They both stopped at the doors of the Great Hall.

"That's it mate. Why does it have to be something more complicated?"

"Because almost every female in this school can't be that petty."

"Mate, Hogwarts girls are really territorial. They consider it a really bad thing if you go and get someone outside school to date. And then Harry's rich and famous. All the girls wanted a crack at that."

"Man, skanks and hoes come from everywhere I guess."

"Something like that."

"But what I don't understand is that they had a chance. Apparently five years. It's not my sister's fault."

"I know that, but they don't realize it."

"I'm really trying to warm up to people here. Except the guys in our tower, and the teachers… I'm not finding a whole lot to like here. Oh, and the library."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "You sound like Hermione."

"Yeah, well, she's one of the few non insane girls I've met. One, right before I ran into you, had the nerve to call Mahari a bitch to my face… like I'm not her brother or something!"

"What did she look like?"

"She was average height, with long black hair… and was Asian. Very pretty." Ron paled slightly.

"Cho Chang?"

"Yeah."

"Oh boy…"

"What?" Tedros smiled briefly at a girl who walked between him and Ron.

"Nothing."

"Right. Now what is it?"

"That was Harry's… well… she was Harry's…" Ron stammered.

"His girlfriend?"

"No, not quite."

"Then what?"

"Love interest. Yeah, that's it. He liked her for almost two years."

"Ah … that's why Mahari was a bitch. Okay, cool. I'm good." Ron frowned in confusion as Tedros walked started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"To talk to my sister!"

> > > > >

Mahari pulled herself out of the pool, marveling yet again how the room molded to her whim every time she turned the doorknob. This place kept her sane, even down to the bagels she used to buy down at the store in Central Islip…

If Harry knew she was down here tonight, he would be worried, and he was already worried about so much. And if he knew she was coming down every night when he fell asleep… she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about what could be wrong with her, because she didn't want to deal with it. There was only so much she could deal with at one time.

She caught her profile in the mirror, the roundness of her abdomen slightly more pronounced now, but barely showing. Mahari caressed her stomach, a bittersweet feeling welling up in her throat. So much was a mistake… "But you're not." She whispered to her unborn child, more in reassurance of herself than anyone else.

The tears wanted to come, but Mahari didn't let them. Forcing them down inside, she breathed deep, until the feeling subsided. It was nearly time for the castle to stir; she needed to be back in bed before Harry woke up. Rubbing her temples gently, she tied her robe and exited the room, on quiet slippers making it back to the staff quarters and to Harry and her apartment.

When she opened the door he was still asleep, turned over onto his side, his head buried into his pillow, leg hanging off the side of the bed. He always did hog the bed… Tiptoeing in, she disrobed and pulled on her nightgown, climbing into bed next to him. He didn't even stir, and she spent the next two hours watching him sleep.

At seven she rose again, set out his uniform, and started breakfast on autopilot. Ever since she became unable to sleep, she found herself a routine that would give Harry the most security about her well being. Whipping up a fruit salad, she set the small bowl of granola and some milk, and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

On cue, Harry rolled over off the bed, groaning slightly and rubbing his eyes. "Mahari?" He yawned, standing up and stretching.

"Morning."

"Morning." He finally opened his eyes and smiled. "Smells good."

"Thanks. You better hurry up if you want to eat anything. You're going to be late." Harry looked at his watch and yelped.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Because you never do." Mahari put her head on the table, but not before making sure that Harry was carefully ensconced in the bathroom.

"Are you coming to my Defense class? Tedros said he'd be there!" She groaned and lifted her head again.

"Yes! Just come and get me."

"Okay!" Mahari looked down at her hands, and they were shaking. Forcing herself to concentrate, she stilled her hands, and gasped at the pain that lanced through her head. "What's going on out there!" Harry yelled, sticking his head out of the shower, soap on his nose as he squinted to try and see something.

"Nothing. Hurry up, your fruit salad is getting cold."

"It's already cold!"

"Whatever!"

> > > > >

Professor Dumbledore looked at the students that were roughhousing in the hall, their thoughts on the snitch they were tossing back and forth, all the young men and women first years. He smiled, genuinely enjoying the youth in their play.

An overzealous child let the snitch go too far, and the group gasped as it powered away. A hand snatched out and grabbed the delicate gold ball, a smiling Harry Potter coming around the corner. "I think someone dropped this." He gave it to an outstretched hand.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you!"

"No problem." He watched as they ran away, excited.

"That was Harry Potter!" Someone said excitedly, amid the jostling of other kids. Harry turned and stopped, seeing Dumbledore in the shadow.

"Manipulating someone else right now?" He asked coolly. Albus sighed and stepped out into the hall, hands held up in peace.

"I am just here enjoying the mirth of my students. True happiness is rare these days…"

"Well, I'm sure you know." Harry turned to walk away.

"Harry, can I talk to you about something?"

Dumbledore pointed towards the gargoyle that led to his office. Once the both of them were ensconced in the room, Harry wanted to hang back. He hadn't been in the Headmaster's office since….since….their little talk. "You don't want to have a seat, Harry?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"I'm not going to attack you."

"I hope we can move past this Harry. Please, have a seat." Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry Professor. I thought I would be able to be here… but I can't. Can I go?"

"Not until we talk."

"I haven't been in trouble, my life hasn't been threatened in any way, as far as I know, and I am not getting any visions. There, are you happy? An update." The teen crossed his arms and looked conflicted.

"Harry, not everything is about you. This is about your wife."

"What about her?"

"I have reason to worry about her health."

"Madam Pomfrey said that her body is just adjusting to the pregnancy, and once it does, she'll be able to get some rest, and she'll feel better."

"But I don't just mean physical. I mean mental and spiritual as well." Harry frowned, and sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of his desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dumbledore nodded his fingers steepled under his chin.

"She's languishing, Harry."

"Mahari is just getting used to the atmosphere of Hogwarts" Harry leaned back far into the chair, looking inward.

"She's not thriving here."

"I know she will."

"Harry, maybe you wanted her here with you so badly, you didn't think of the fact that she is part sidhe and our magic is not mixing well with her."

"Professor, it is not odd for a man to want his wife here, where he is."

"Harry, I know you think you're a-"

"Please, don't tell me that I'm not a man because of my age. We both know that there is more to me than my physical age. I did want Mahari with me, and I think her life would be in danger if she wasn't here."

"Mr. Wolfe has come to me with serious headaches; Madam Pomfrey doesn't know what to do. If you are so determined to keep them here, I want you to have Mahari contact her grandmother. There are some things I should talk to her about, and maybe we'll get some answers."

Harry nodded, and rose. "I'll ask her to do that tonight."

"Maybe that's not necessary. Ask her about tomorrow, when she's had rest."

> > > > >

"Stop running in the halls!" Hermione barked at some third years, who almost tripped down a changing staircase. She rolled her eyes, because as soon as her back was turned, she knew they started running again.

"Hermione!" Turning, she smiled as Mahari walked down the stairs, looking kind of winded. "Man, this place will definitely tone my thighs."

"Yeah, it will. Just running to class keeps you in shape. So how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine."

"Is that why you have bags under your eyes?" Mahari's jaw tightened slightly.

"I'm tired of people asking me if I'm alright. First Madam Pomfrey and now you." She walked past Hermione, towards the Defense against the Dark Arts room.

"I'm just worried, as is everyone else." Hermione said as she caught up.

"I'm sorry, but hearing 'Are you alright?' eight to ten hours a day is getting old."

"Then don't have us worry. Get some rest!"

"I do rest."

"No, you don't." Hermione sighed and grabbed Mahari's elbow, stopping her angry walk. "Look, something's wrong. Have you and Harry talked about it?" Mahari shook her head, about to cry. "Why not? He's your husband."

"I think he's part of the problem. I think I made a mistake." Hermione tried to keep the shock off of her face. Half of her wasn't surprised, but the other half was shocked to hear her friend say it out loud.

"What do you think was the mistake? Marrying him?"

"More than likely."

"You don't mean that." Mahari shrugged.

"Look, it's been a rough morning, and I'm just really on edge. I think I'm just saying stupid stuff."

"Probably. So how did the physical go with Madam Pomfrey?"

"I was bumped back an hour, because two students came with fainting spells. They wouldn't wake up." Hermione frowned.

"Those stupid prats. I'm going to have to talk to Fred and George."

"The twins with the shop, right? They're hilarious."

"I'm sure they are. But what did Madam Pomfrey say?"

"I'm fine." Mahari looked away. She hated lying with a passion, but she didn't want to alarm Hermione. Madam Pomfrey told her the baby had an irregular heartbeat, which could be aggravated by her inability to rest.

"Glad to hear it." Hermione didn't believe her for a moment, but the classroom was looming ahead, and other Gryffindors and Slytherins were making their way inside. Mahari smiled as she walked in, the air full of excitement. Harry told her this was his favorite class, and now she knew why.

The room was large, a long table with a staircase on either side. Mahari took a seat in the back, wanting to just observe after her fiasco with Professor McGonagall. Smiling at the few others who smiled back at her, she settled in as a tall black man came and stood in front of the class.

"Settle down. Mr. Finnigan, could you please catch the door. Today I will take up your homework on the stunning spells, and we'll practice them today. Pass them up, and no excuses."

"Professor Shacklebolt, honestly, my homework exploded!" Neville raised his hand, looking crestfallen.

"And how did that come to pass?" He asked, stopping in mid stride.

"A mishap at the table of the Gryffindor common room. I was drinking some juice, and it spilled on my parchment. Seamus taught me a spell to clean grape juice off of anything, and when I tried it… it blew up." Harry's ears turned red with the effort it took to not laugh. Everyone else was in similar situations.

"See me after class Mr. Longbottom. As for the rest of you, we're moving on the practical application of your essay. Each person will get another student's essay. That's the person you'll be paired with. Since we have two houses in this class, I'm going to make sure you don't get paired with someone in your house." The essays were redistributed, and the groans that echoed around the room gave a satisfied smile to Professor Shacklebolt.

Harry smiled inwardly. He had Goyle, and he was looking forward to stunning him right between the eyes. The big oaf had was entirely too slow to fire anything off, let alone remember the right spell and aim correctly.

Mahari watched as the student pairs went, Ron and Crabbe first up. Ron looked slightly uncomfortable as he felt everyone's eyes on him, but focused as Crabbe made his way up to the table.

"What are you looking at?" The red head asked the hulking Slytherin.

"Why, are you afraid?"

"Of getting ugly on my robes, if that what you mean." He shot back. The class laughed, and Professor Shacklebolt cleared his throat.

"I don't think I covered trash talking in the lecture yesterday. Wands at the ready gentlemen, and stunning charms only." Ron smiled, and imagined a nicely placed target in between Crabbe's fat eyes. "One…two…three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Ron roared before Crabbe could get his wand up properly. The fat oaf defied physics and sailed through the air, slamming into the empty wall behind him. Shacklebolt looked at the fallen student and nodded his head.

"Well done Ron. You may sit down. Ennervate!" Crabbe's eyes opened, and he groaned. Professor Shacklebolt smiled grimly and held his hand out, helping the teen to his feet, albeit shakily. "You're alright. Just have a seat. Next pair, Pavati and Millicent, if you please?"

Mahari looked on with pride, knowing that Harry helped train almost all of the Gryffindor students in the class, and almost always managed to knock their opponent clear off of the platform.

Professor Shacklebolt was definitely pleased. Some of the students were using auror level stuns, and three students were sent to the infirmary. Goyle and Harry made their way to the front of the class, and everyone sat up. This was what they wanted to see.

Harry hated being put on display, and he sighed as his foot made it to the first stair. Goyle pulled out his wand and pointed it at him, and before he realized it, his wand was in his hand as well. A shift in the crowd caused him to look down, and Malfoy was there, a smile on his face as he had his own wand out, pointing it at Harry's chest.

"PROTEGO!" He yelled, throwing up his shield. Harry's eyes widened as he realized the energy he called up for the shield was substantially more than he was normally able to call forth. The dueling platform cracked under the force of his shield, and from inside it was like watching everything in slow motion. Professor Shacklebolt looked up from his quiet discussion with Neville, wand out.

The hex that Goyle threw knocked the boy up and over the class as the shield reflected it back to the originator. Malfoy's spell, whatever it was, pushed him through the desks, knocking teens and furniture out of the way as he slid to the wall. Mahari stood, along with almost everyone else in the room.

"Mr. Goyle, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Let go of that shield!"

"I can't!" Harry felt the platform give way, and he sank slowly to the stone floor, hearing the shriek of cleaving limestone. He looked at Mahari, who had a slight smile on her face. She was moving towards an already upright Malfoy.

Mahari always thought her wedding ring was a little big. The rock was absolutely beautiful; a princess cut blood red stone that Harry swore up and down was not a ruby. It reflected light that wasn't there, and was at times heavier than it should have been. But it was perfectly suited for what she was about to do. Tapping the platinum haired menace on his shoulder, he turned around, wand out. Slapping it out of the way, Mahari reared back and let her fist fly at his face.


	26. Come into Light

Mahari's fist connected with Malfoy's jaw, and the crunch she felt rather than heard was the most satisfying feeling she had in a while. She smiled as he fell to the ground, tightening her shields so she couldn't feel his pain. The bastard deserved it. The whole room erupted, and soon there was a Gryffindor on top of every Slytherin, beating out centuries of house animosity on each others bodies.

Harry's shield finally disintegrated, and he pulled himself off of the floor, focused on getting to Mahari. Jumping onto desks, he hopped over the melee, watching as Hermione was bodily holding Ron back from jumping in. She was waving his prefect badge in front of his face, but Ron was too far gone.

Harry yelled in surprise as he was tackled out of the air, onto the hard stone below. Landing with a forced exhale, he elbowed the person holding him from behind, and felt the weight on his back ease. As soon as he began to stand, someone else jumped on his back. Throwing them off, another and another jumped on him, forcing him to his knees. His glasses were knocked off of his nose slightly, and he could only see through one lens. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Pansy Parkinson broke away from the stupid fighting, producing her wand. She saw the little bitch that was backing away from Draco's fallen form. He was going to be furious when he woke up, but when he did, he would know who came to his rescue, his one true love. "_Abruptus_!" Pansy would make sure the little animal wouldn't smile again either.

Mahari turned and was caught in the stomach, forcing her to stumble back. Whatever she was hit with had only glanced off her, but it had succeeded in winding her. Stumbling back, she put her hand on the wall, slightly dizzy. Hermione gasped as she heard the incantation, remembering it when she went over her charms book. That little… She let go of Ron and shoved her way to Pansy, who was looking somewhat confused.

"You evil little bottom feeder!" Hermione grabbed Pansy's robes, pushed her to the ground, knocked her wand away with a quick expelliarmus, and proceeded to beat her about the face and shoulders. Ron jumped onto the pile of Slytherin's who made a dog pile on top of Harry.

"Get off of him!" The tall red head knocked the closest one off of the pile, and proceeded to stop as he felt a rumbling in his shoes. 'Oh bloody hell…' Ron backed off quickly, pulling Hermione off of a badly beaten and bloody Pansy.

"Ron! What are you doing? You don't know what she did to Mahari! I've got…" Hermione looked down as she felt the same rumbling. "That isn't…"

"Yes, it is." Hermione's eyes opened wide as they ran past Dean and Seamus, pulling them off of whomever they were inflicting pain with extreme prejudice upon, shoving them along with them.

"What the hell are you doing? I still hadn't broken his nose!" Seamus growled, pushing against Ron.

"You don't want to be there mate, trust me." Ron watched as Hermione pulled Lavender and Pavati from the fray, other Gryffindor's getting the idea. A few Slytherin jumped up, pride and other body parts wounded, but ready to continue.

"Professor Shacklebolt! Get those boys off of Harry!" Hermione screeched, the tall Defense teacher just shook his head.

"I don't think I will. I'm going to see them get out of this themselves. That's why we have Madam Pomfrey. She works wonders." He paused, "What is that rumbling by the way?" Before Hermione could answer, there was a sonic boom… and everything was silent. When Hermione opened her eyes, she was staring at Ron's face, and he looked frightened.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered, not trusting her throat to obey.

"Harry got mad." He said matter-of-factly as he eased himself up and off of her body, and when she sat up, she realized it was purely defensive. The room was decimated, cracked stone and debris everywhere. The strangest thing was Harry, who was standing in the middle of a crater. He was glowing, and he was enraged.

Stepping up out of the hole, the stone beneath his feet shivered and cracked, leaving clear shoeprints as he walked towards Mahari, who was still leaning against the wall. She smiled as he came towards her, not in the very least afraid. Harry held out his hand, and she took it, he quickly picking her up and walking out of the door, which simply wasn't there anymore.

Hermione sat up, just in time to see two Slytherins fall to the ground. Looking up, she saw where there were at least five body prints in the ceiling. Professor Shacklebolt plucked some of the shards of rock out of his robe and nodded to himself. Poppy was going to be pissed.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Mahari smiled and snuggled in closer to Harry as he absently stroked her swollen abdomen. "I wanted to hurt her."

"Mmmm… but this was so much nicer." She closed her eyes.

"She could have hurt you."

"I know. But she didn't."

"I don't know how that happened." Mahari opened one eye.

"Just be thankful it did."

"But what was so…damn frustrating was I couldn't get to you."

"I know. But this is an interesting development. I didn't know power made you…"

"Randy? Horny?"

"Exactly." She laughed as Harry shrugged.

"I didn't know either. But suddenly I couldn't help myself. I think… I don't know."

"I was so angry when Malfoy pulled his wand on you."

"I was mad when Pansy came after you. Don't scare me like that again."

"What, with that dog faced girl? I'm fine. I told you it just feels like I ran up a flight of stairs. I'm fine… especially now." Her laugh intermingled with his chuckle, and Harry found himself drifting on to sleep.

"Mahari?"

"Mmm?"

"Why weren't you afraid of touching me when I was all glowing and stuff?"

"Because you reached for me." He pulled his head up and looked down at her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you reached for me, then you weren't going to hurt me. I trust you with my life." Harry kissed her on the cheek, and closed his eyes again. The nice peace didn't last long, because there was angry pounding at the door. "No. Don't get it."

"Mahari, I have to. They sound kind of upset."

"I can't imagine why." She groaned and released him, his quick kiss bringing a smile back to her face. Pulling on her robe, Mahari slid off of the bed and tried to make her hair look presentable.

"Professor McGonagall…" Harry said flatly, reality crashing into the delicate bubble he and Mahari had built over the past hour.

"Mr. Potter. You need to clean yourself up, then you and your wife are due down in Professor Dumbledore's office." Her anger was making her voice quiver, and Harry looked back at her dispassionately.

"Alright. We'll be down in half an hour."

"Make it fifteen minutes."

"We'll be down in twenty five minutes." He shut the door quickly, cutting her off, sputtering. Turning back around, he encountered a slightly frowning wife. "What?"

"You're so mean sometimes."

"I'm tired of being bossed around. We'll be down in half an hour." Harry said as he stalked off towards the shower, and Mahari smiled.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

Harry looked back at the last patch of floor he had scrubbed. Although he was just finished with it, it appeared as if he hadn't touched it. Sighing, he continued scrubbing, concentrating on the task at hand. "What's wrong Potter? Mad because you're back to doing what you're best suited for?"

"Didn't Pomfrey tell you to minimize talking, or you would have to wear a muzzle?" Harry threw over his shoulder tiredly.

"You don't have your wife to protect you here." Draco sneered, throwing down his scrub brush.

"And you don't have Pansy to fight your battles for you? Honestly, if you don't shut up _I_ will break your jaw this time."

"Widdle Potty is upset because he's not in favor with the headmaster right now. Oh no, he's like everyone else without a scar on their head." Dean groaned and threw down his gloves, coming out of a stall.

"If you don't shut up, you pompous git, I'm going to make sure that I hold you down as Harry beats out a song on your face." He said, eyes glinting dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare with all of us here." Blaise leaned back onto his feet, one eyebrow raised.

"He's not alone." Neville put down the toothbrush in his hand and shook his head. "And if you didn't know from the class, we've been practicing." Harry's eyebrow rose, and he caught Dean's eye as he looked back at Neville.

"Don't tell me you got a backbone Longbottom?" Theodore Nott asked, smiling slightly.

"Don't tell me you forgot that broken nose you went crying to Madam Pomfrey about." Neville shot back.

"That was a bloody fluke and you know it. You elbowed me!"

"If you say so."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to scrub the same spot on the floor as the insults and taunting went back and forth over his head. He didn't look up until he felt someone move behind him, and he was immediately ready, wand in hand and pointing straight at Draco's nose.

"Don't."

"You don't scare me Potter." He scoffed.

"Then you're less intelligent than I gave you credit for. We're all going to finish our detention so that we can all get back to bed. So how about you finish your side and we'll finish our side, and you won't open your big mouth and say another thing, or so help me I'm going to hex you to the point where you won't be able to sneeze without blowing air up your arse. Got it?"

Draco chose not to answer, but moved away from Harry's wand point, and as soon as everyone, including Dean and Neville got back to work, he pocketed his wand. Smiling to himself, he knelt down on the ground to continue the work.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

Hermione huffed as she covered her mouth with a clean cloth, and scrubbed the tile of the prefects' bathroom with one that had a solution so foul that she would welcome the smell of Neville's socks at this point. She had the pleasure to be sharing her detention with Millicent, Pansy, Pavati, Lavender and Daphne. While she couldn't stand Pavati and Lavender half the time, they were better than the Slytherin girls who scrubbed and glared at them from across the room.

Hermione looked at her hands and sighed. She couldn't believe she hit Pansy with her bare hands. She wasn't thinking straight. If she was, she would have hexed her from across the room. Just thinking about what could have happened made her blood boil.

"God, I'm going to conjure a manicure as soon as I get my wand back from McGonagall." Pavati groaned, cleaning out the ornate little soap dishes.

"My robes are ruined. What are we scrubbing with? Is this even safe for human contact?" Lavender hazard a sniff of the bottle, and jerked her head back quickly, slightly green. "Ugh… I don't know what is in there…"

"Something Snape made." Hermione said dully, thinking all of the homework she'd have to do when she got back to the common room.

"So she speaks?" Hermione looked over her shoulder.

"But not to you." Millicent smiled and shook her head, flipping her long dark braid over her shoulder.

"I'm hurt… the Gryffindor prefect doesn't want to talk to me. I don't know what I'm going to do!" She turned to Pansy, who smirked and continued scrubbing the shower.

"I suggest that you shut up Millicent, before I bury my elbow back into your badly made up face." Lavender chirped brightly, putting down the bottle of cleaning potion.

"You made a lucky shot."

"Yeah, at your face. My elbow calls it unlucky. It's going to take forever to wash off your oily skin from my arm."

"Lavender! Come on. I don't want McGonagall to hear you, and think we're all playing around." Pavati pushed her best friend back to the other side of the bathroom. Hermione really could think of only two things she's glad she wasn't doing at this point and time, and they involved clowns with spurs and…bad mental picture. She drifted up from her thoughts as she heard Mahari's name.

"I don't know what she did, but that mudblood over there better be glad I couldn't get up, because I was going to make sure that troublemaker knew what my wand felt like." Hermione looked over and saw Pansy smirking. "Besides, 'Mrs. Potter' is going to have to learn not to touch Draco, or she'll have me to deal with."

"She's odd, isn't she?" Daphne asked, stopping what she was doing to walk over to Pansy, who was perched on the side of the large tub.

"Oh yes. I've watched her, and in almost every single class she's been in, she's gotten out us out of there before our normal dismissal. She should come more often. I wouldn't fall asleep in class so often."

"But do you think he really loves her? Marriage is a big step." Millicent shrugged and dried off a mirror. "I don't know when I'd be ready for a step like that."

"You'll know, but I know that Potter's not ready yet. He's being tied down by a toy he will soon lose interest in. Besides, I've seen his eye wander. He's just another teenage boy. And with someone like him, he's going to have to find someone a bit healthier. I hear she's in Madam Pomfrey's every day. She's just fishing for attention."

"That's not true!" Hermione stood up, throwing down her cleaning supplies. The three girls across the room looked at her, mildly surprised.

"What, coming to your little friend's rescue?" Millicent purred and Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, trying to rein in her temper.

"For your information, you silly little twit, you are extremely proud of getting a spell off on a pregnant girl." Hermione smiled at the looks of slight horror on their faces. Pansy recovered first.

"No she isn't. Nice try Granger. I think everyone would have known that." She retorted, voice a little shaky.

"No, you idiot. Harry wanted to keep it a secret. You guys already give him enough grief!" Lavender glanced at Pavati, whose eyes were wide. She shrugged, not knowing anything either. "So know this, in this detention, you're safe. But let me hear about you bragging about it, and I'll make sure that you regret it. I'm a prefect, who will they believe?"

"You wouldn't dare mudblood." Hermione smiled at the insult.

"Just keep in mind what I said." Hermione looked over at the two Gryffindor's, who immediately went back to scrubbing. Lavender on the other hand, pulled out her wand.

"Lavender, don't!" Pavati yelled, and Hermione smiled down at the tile as she heard Pansy scream and slam against the wall. She'll make sure to say she didn't see or hear anything.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

"What happened? It's four in the morning?" Mahari helped Harry pull off his robes, loosening his tie as he just leaned against the door tiredly.

"I don't want to talk about it. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I was in a little pain earlier, but I did as you said, and went to Madam Pomfrey." Mahari smiled at the look on his face.

"What did she say?"

"She said that's to be expected with the spell I was hit with. It passed, so don't look like that." Harry shook his head.

"I want to kill her."

"Stop. You're going to make yourself even more upset."

"Honestly, I can't see how I could possibly be more. Ron wasn't even nearly done when I went and checked on him. It was stupid. They kept fighting, and when I walked in, they tried to act as if they were just cleaning. And Moaning Myrtle wasn't helping either.

"Moaning Myrtle? Sounds like a porn star." Harry stopped and laughed.

"I have very bad images in my head now. She's a ghost that inhabits the second floor girl's lavatory."

"Ah. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Sleepy?"

"No, not that either." Mahari threw up her hands good naturedly.

"I'm trying. Take a shower, and maybe you'll get sleepy."

"Are you going to join me?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows and pulled off his vest, unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, because if I do, you won't relax."

"I'm always relaxed afterwards."

"In the shower. You smell like cleaning supplies and hard water. Go." She giggled as he planted a kiss on her cheek, chucking clothes off as he walked to the bathroom. Harry sighed, and turned on the water. Stepping in, his thoughts turned immediately to the meeting with Dumbledore.

_"Harry, I cannot have you out of control here. You're putting student's lives in danger!" Dumbledore rarely raised his voice, and even know, he really didn't, his voice just had a harder impact on the ears._

_"I'm not out of control Professor. Pansy could have really hurt Mahari! What would you have me to do!" Harry, on the other hand was yelling._

_"I would rather the whole incident never happened. You must control your wife or-"_

_"Or what Professor?" Harry's voice became dangerous._

_"Don't take that tone with me young man. You're still one of my students, and this is still my school. I reserve the right to send anyone home."_

_"If you do, then I'll just leave with her. You know what will happen if she is allowed to leave. They won't hesitate, and then who should I blame when I…am asked to identify her body?" _

_"Harry, the Order would protect her! Do you think I would just send her away without any thoughts to that?"_

_"I don't know Professor." Harry sighed, slumping in his seat. "I just… I don't want to risk it. If she's right here with me, then I have a better chance of getting to her. I know I'm not the best wizard in the world… but it isn't fair to ask someone else to protect my family. That's just how I feel."_

_"I think I understand that Harry. But I'm going to have to ban Mahari from all classes except Potions. There's no harsh magic there, and no need to worry about what could happen. Professor Flitwick was still shaken up from the episode in his class."_

_"But I don't want her around Snape."_

_"I'm sorry Harry, that's my final decision." Dumbledore watched the teenager in front of him evenly. _

_"It is your school. Am I excused?"_

_"By all means." Harry stormed out of the office, and back into the hall, where detention assignments were being handed out. _

Harry stood under the falling water, wondering what he would tell Mahari. Almost twenty minutes later, he finally pulled himself out of the shower, tired to the bone. When he came out, Mahari was already asleep, and he climbed in after her, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

"I can't believe you Hermione." Ron looked around at all the faces that stared back at them, the Great Hall packed with whispering students.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You're not going to tell it to me! You're going to tell it to Harry!" Hermione opened her mouth, but shut it quickly as a shadow fell over her.

"Tell me what?" Harry sat down, smiling slightly to his friends. "What do you have to be sorry about? I'm bloody proud you beat that git Parkinson so well."

"Harry! What are you doing down here?" Hermione asked, it coming out a bit shriller than she wanted. He looked at her strangely.

"I didn't want to wake Mahari, and decided to come and have breakfast with you guys. I'm not intruding, am I?"

"No, not at all mate." Ron watched as Harry picked up an apple, looking around at his classmates. Everyone was looking at him and whispering, not even trying to conceal it.

"What's going on? Lavender and Pavati get their hands on some dirt that everyone has to have?" Ron paled and Hermione looked down at her plate. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well, Harry… I know you wanted to keep-"

"Hey Harry, why didn't you tell me that Mahari was pregnant? She looks good for someone who's been knocked up." Seamus gave him thumbs up and turned back to Dean.

Harry whirled back around, facing Ron and Hermione. "Who!"

"I… I'm sorry Harry! I was upset-she was bragging! Stupid Parkinson-" Hermione blubbered.

"YOU TOLD HER!"

"I'm sorry! It just came out! I didn't want her to keep bragging!"

"SO YOU TOLD HER? WERE YOU THINKING?" Harry stood up, shaking his head in disgust.

"Harry, I'm sorry!"

"No, Hermione. Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. You're going to be the one to tell Mahari. She wasn't ready to tell everyone, and I respected that wish. You maybe the smartest person I know, but you don't think before you open your trap." Harry stalked away from the table, hundreds of eyes watching his exit. Ron sighed as Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hermione, he's just upset, stressed, and tired. He didn't mean to say it the way it came out."

"But… I said I was sorry!"

"But that's not enough. And he's right, sometimes you don't think before you do things." Hermione's face hardened.

"And you think you're always so self aware? You landed yourself another detention, by fighting _in_ detention. Now who is so smart?" She shot back.

"You know, you're right, but at least I admit when I'm wrong!" Ron hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"You know, you're right. I don't always admit when I'm wrong, so hear it now. I was wrong about you, and I was wrong about us. I don't want to talk to you, ever."

"That's fine by me! I was just wondering what I was doing with a girlfriend who can't keep her mouth shut!" Ron instantly regretted the words as soon as he saw the look on Hermione's face, as if he had just slapped her.

"Don't have to wonder anymore, do you?" She stood up as well, and fled from the table, crying. Ron sighed in disgust, for once his appetite gone. This was going to be a wonderful day.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

Tedros laughed and stirred the cereal around in the bowl. "Ron didn't get back until a few hours ago. He's was as red as his hair."

"I'm sure." Mahari smiled wanly, watching her brother eat.

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing much. I'm really tired today. I think I'm going back to sleep." Mahari yawned again and shook her head.

"Well that's good. You haven't been sleeping well lately."

"And how do you know? I don't see you much anymore." She retorted.

"Well, there is a hefty female population, and the fact of the matter is, I don't like being a third wheel. I like Ron and Hermione, and Ginny too. So I hang out with them."

"Well, that's peachy." Mahari looked up and smiled as the door opened. Harry came in, looking very upset and kind of put upon.

"What's wrong?" Tedros asked, frowning.

"Hermione."

"What could she have possibly done?"

"She… she'll tell you Mahari." Harry shook his head and looked down at the apple in his hand. "Tedros, could Mahari and I get a moment?"

"Sure. I'm done now anyway. Ron wanted me to come along to Transfiguration. See you later sis."

"Bye." Mahari looked at Harry, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I've got something to tell you." He sat down at the table, unsure of how to start.

"Okay, do it, because you're scaring me."

"Dumbledore thinks it's best that you don't accompany me to any of my practical magic classes."

"Practical magic?"

"Classes where spells would be needed."

"Okay, why?"

"Because he thinks that you and I together are a dangerous." Mahari laughed.

"And you told him to shove it up his ass, right?" Harry looked at her, and she sighed, smile gone.

"Yeah, I know. But… I mean, what am I going to do here?" She frowned, getting up from the table and pacing. "I'm to say in here, locked up?"

"Well, he said you could still come to Potions." Harry tried to smile, but the glare Mahari was giving him killed it before it could take off. "At least that's something…"

"You know I hate that man. He was so rude to me, and he's continuously mean to you! I heard him that day in your godfather's house."

"You heard him?" Harry winced and stood, catching her as she paced back over towards him. "Don't get yourself worked up. Let's just do this for a while, and we'll see what happens? Besides, I don't want you just walking around. These staircases move on their own, and I don't want you falling."

"I'm more than capable of riding your little stair ride." Mahari face was a chase of a million emotions, and she settled of defeat. "If this is what you want."

"It's not what I want, but for right now, how about we just try it out. Please?" Mahari looked over at the window.

"Fine."

"Thanks hon." Harry kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sending Hermione up here during lunch. She's going to tell you something."

"Just tell me what she's going to say, so I won't be surprised."

"No, I'm going to let her tell you, because I have to get to class. See you dear." He kissed her quickly, picking up his bag.

"Harry!" She sighed as the door closed behind him.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry Mahari, really I am."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Mahari stood up, and glared at Hermione.

"I had to. That twit was going on about how she managed to get a spell off on you and… and I couldn't let her do that."

"Hermione… I didn't want everyone to know. Not yet." Mahari sat back down, her day really going down the toilet.

"I'm sorry, I am. I didn't think." She started to sniffle, the tears coming down again.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's the hormones." Mahari stood up and walked around the table, taking the crying girl's hands.

"It's not that. Ron and I… we…"

"Broke up?"

"Yes!" Hermione wailed and put her head on the table, barely missing the cup of tea.

"How do you feel?"

"Like mud on the bottom of Pansy's shoe. I keep putting my foot in my mouth."

"No kidding. What did you say?"

"I told him that he couldn't talk about me, when he landed himself another detention, while in detention. He's a prefect!" She implored, catching Mahari's look.

"But dear, why did you bring that up?"

"Because I'm stupid, and I don't know what I'm talking about?'

"Seriously."

"Because I don't know when to stop talking. I have to have the last word." Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and sighed. "I've messed up."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know." Mahari smiled.

"Think about it over the course of a day, and then tell me. Right now you're emotional, and you're not going to be thinking straight. Besides, you have to go to class."

"Yeah, I do." Hermione stood and gathered her books. "Thanks for listening to me. I realized that I only had best friends who were guys, and I didn't have anyone to turn to."

"I'm always here." Mahari gestured dryly at her surroundings, and shrugged. "Besides, if you ever want a girl's night, we'll kick Harry out, and have one. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. See you tonight for dinner?"

"Uh…" Hermione backed towards the door. "I don't know if Harry wants me here after what I told."

"It doesn't matter. If he doesn't like it, he can go downstairs and eat dinner. See you then."

"Alright." She smiled and left, running down to Charms. Hermione smiled at Professor Flitwick, who waved his wand, the door closing a second after she had made it to her seat, sitting as far away from Ron as possible.

"What's going on with her?" Harry leaned over and asked, watching as his two best friends purposefully ignored each other.

"I don't know. Hermione's odd, she is."

"Yeah, and so are you. What happened, trouble in paradise?" Harry's smile faltered as the red head turned to him. "Uh, that's it, isn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ron, I'm sure that-" Harry faltered as he saw his best friend's face. "Nevermind."

Mahari hated walking the halls. She hated the looks of curiosity, of confusion, anger, disgust, amusement, and lust. She hated them all. But she wouldn't let it show, wouldn't let it hurt her, although on more than one occasion she heard the words "that bitch." God, how she hated Hogwarts. The smell of the stone, the people, the apartment… even Harry at times, but that was generally when her back was hurting.

Stay in the glorified room, or go to Potions. Mahari wanted to go to Care of Magical Creatures, but Harry put his foot down and said no. Too dangerous. Damn Hermione and her big mouth. Girls of all ages were shooting daggers. Oh well…

Turning right, she walked until she saw the familiar entry to the infirmary, or Madam Pomfrey's domicile. She smiled as she saw her familiar chair, next to her chart. "Shall we get started?"

"Ah, Mrs. Potter, you're early. Hopefully, when your morning sickness subsides, we can make our time together infrequent."

"You're the wind beneath my wings Madam Pomfrey." Mahari smiled and sat down. "You told me there was something that you wanted to tell me?"

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

Ginny laughed as she and Luna walked up the stairs, passing a slight joke between the two of them. She broke off her sentence, smiling. "Luna, I want you to meet someone. Mahari, over here!" The older girl looked around the hall, and smiled when she made eye contact.

"Hi Ginny." She walked over to the two girls.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ginny asked, noticing the slightly distant look in her friend's eye.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"So who is this Ginny?" Mahari turned to girl she didn't know.

"I'm sorry. This is Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Mahari."

"Pleasure." Mahari shook the sandy haired Ravenclaw's hand. "So how long have you known everyone?"

"Just this past year. Would you like to go on a trip with my father and I?" Luna asked; ignoring the look that Ginny was giving her.

"Excuse me?"

"We're going to look for Troggle Backed Jackalopes." Mahari looked at Luna, mildly concerned, and snuck a look at Ginny, who shook her head quickly.

"That's nice… but I'm going to have to decline. Sorry."

"No problem. I'm sure we'll find someone else to accompany us."

"Right…" Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry to cut out on the two of you, but I'm going to run and get my book. I left it in Trelawney's class, and I don't want to be late for Hagrid, now do I. Catch you later!" Ginny threw a wave over her shoulder, running down the hall.

"Well, it seems that our mutual acquaintance has taken leave." Mahari nodded.

"Yep."

"Would you like to go down and partake of lunch with me in the Great Hall? I have wonderful stories to tell." Luna smiled.

"No, I don't eat there. I'm a vegetarian."

"I thought they were all extinct. That's wonderful!"

"Uh…thank you. I always thought so too." Mahari laughed. "You're quite a character."

"I've been called worse."

"I'm sure you have. Would you like to still have lunch with me?"

"That would be nice, but where would we avail our palates if not the Great Hall?"

"I have a small kitchen in our apartment. Harry and my apartment." Mahari shook her head, clearing her wayward thoughts.

"I would be delighted. Lead the way." The blond smiled and linked arms with Mahari. "Tis a grand adventure we're departing upon."

"I'm sorry, all I have is spaghetti. No adventure there…"

"Wow… You have guts." Mahari smiled over food. Luna looked down at her plate and shrugged.

"It was an amazing event, one I will not forget. This food was ambrosia for the gods. I thank you for allowing me to partake of it." Mahari's mouth dropped open slightly as she followed what Luna was saying.

"Oh. Of course, no problem. You're welcome here anytime."

"I shall not wear out my welcome."

"You'd be the first one. We have everyone here at one time or another, and my brother, the one I would like to come visit me more, doesn't. He's too busy going to everyone's classes."

"Ah, the young man that has inspired every Ravenclaw girl to die in absolute bliss. He is very intelligent."

"Always has been."

"You seem to be distant. I know I've just met you, but you have this habit of looking into the distance, so now I realize that we're not that far apart in eye color." Mahari frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry; I have a lot on my mind. Can I ask you a question? Purely hypothetical?"

"I'm sorry, but I honestly have never tried marijuana."

"That wasn't the question."

"Of course of not." Luna dismissed it as if it were never said. "What was your hypothetical?"

"Say you have these problems, and you're in a sort of predicament that is slowly driving you crazy, but you can't talk to anyone around you about it, because they're going to tell you to do something that you can't really do at that point."

"You're being extremely vague."

"It's hypothetical."

"Of course. You should talk to Harry."

"Why did I think you would be any different?" Mahari asked bitterly. Luna looked at her and nodded.

"Because you wanted someone not in Harry's house, someone who also relatively recently came into Harry's acquaintance. You wanted someone to tell you that you were right. But you're not, and to be true to my house, I would have to tell you that." She could tell that the older girl was hurting, but from what she couldn't say.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do want you to find out why you feel the need to punish yourself. Why you think you're doing yourself good by keeping it all inside. And why you can't talk to Harry yourself."

"Luna, you don't know what you're talking about." Mahari reiterated more to herself than anyone else in the room.

"I may be spacey, but I know what I'm talking about." She stood up and smiled. "Next time we'll speak of trips my father and I have taken for research for The Quibbler."

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time." Mahari half smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Mahari. Take care of yourself and your child." And the door closed behind her.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

"Hey, Tedros!" He stopped in mid step, face in a book.

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening?" He looked up into green eyes and nodded.

"Yep. What's up Harry?"

"What's going on with Hermione and Ron?"

"They broke up."

"Ouch." He winced and shook his head.

"Why?"

"Why else? Because they both put their foot in their mouth."

"So it's normal. God, you should have been here last year. They wouldn't let up." Harry smiled briefly, remembering how different everything was just a year ago. "But anyway, I wanted to know if you could get in touch with your grandmother for me."

"Sure…why?"

"Because I have some questions and Dumbledore wanted to speak with her as well."

"Right now?" Harry frowned.

"What do you mean, right now?"

"Does he want to speak to her right now?"

"I guess, that should be fine. But we don't have phones here." Tedros closed the book and smiled as he was reminded.

"Yes, it's really disturbing, but no biggie. We never used the phone to talk to her anyway. Come on, I'll get her for you."

Tedros pulled off two pairs of Ron's jeans, and a sweater of Neville's from the mirror that stood next to the wall. Tapping on the glass, he blew on it, and it gleamed. "Grandma, can you spare me a moment?"

"Anything for my favorite grandson, at the moment." Xantha stepped through the mirror, and Harry's jaw dropped.

"How did…I mean, obviously magic… But that's such a great trick. Could I learn it?" He asked, looking back between Xantha and Tedros, who both sported amused expressions.

"I'm sure one day the mirror will react to your touch. But I was summoned for a reason? I didn't even have a chance to wear my formal crown."

"Well, Harry wanted to talk to you, and he said that Dumbledore wanted to speak with you too. And don't you want to see your favorite grandchildren?"

"I'll reserve comment for later." Xantha looked at Tedros, searching for something.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to need to speak to Mahari, right now. Then I'll talk to the headmaster."

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between the relations.

"Yes, most assuredly."

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

Mahari looked up as the door swung open, hitting the opposite wall forcefully. "Harry? Are you…" She trailed off as her grandmother's angry face came into sight. "Oh… hi Grandma."

"Don't. You. Dare. How could you be so selfish!" Xantha ground out, the door flying closed.

"I'm not going to answer that question, because obviously I don't know what you're talking about." Mahari's hands were shaking, so she put the plate down in the sink, and dried her hands off.

"I'm not a stupid novice. I feel it everywhere. The whole place has its breath baited. What are you doing?" Xantha rubbed her temples. "You're going to hurt yourself and the babies."

"You know!" Mahari turned around, scared and livid at the same time.

"Of course I know. I knew as soon as I step foot on this stone. I ask again, what are you doing?" She grabbed her granddaughter's arm and pushed her towards the couch, where she could pace in front of her.

"Grandma, I don't want to talk about this."

"I don't care. We're going to talk about it. Why are you holding back transition?"

"You didn't tell me it was going to be painful!" Mahari hissed, rubbing her swollen stomach. "You didn't tell me that I would feel like I was being stretched thin, like I can't hold it together."

"Because…" Xantha sighed and sank to the floor in front of the teen, resting her forehead on her knees. "I regret to inform you I didn't tell you of all the consequences of the transition or the bond."

"No kidding." She looked up, and Mahari looked away.

"You are going to kill yourself if you don't go through transition."

"What?"

"Your body is going through changes, and you're carrying two children who already are processing magic. You're letting your selfishness ruin your health."

"I'm not being selfish. I'm trying to protect everyone. I feel as if I let go, if I let up, something will happen. Something already has happened. Dumbledore said I couldn't come to class with Harry because I put the other students in danger."

"So instead of finding out why it happens, you're cutting yourself off from everyone? I thought you were smarter than that." Xantha sighed and stood, sitting next to her. "I want to apologize. First, I didn't get a chance to tell you the complications of the bond, especially when you're pregnant. Second, I didn't tell you how painful transition will be. But you're making it worse when you hold it back. I know, I delayed mine for ten years. I ended up killing a friend of mine. So don't be like your grandmother, she used to think she knew what was best for everyone at that age."

"So I need to just get it over with?"

"Yes!"

"But I'm so scared. I haven't even told Harry that I'm having twins. I don't know what to do?" Mahari closed her eyes as she fought the nausea and the guilt rising up her throat.

"What's causing you such pain inside? Why can't you just be happy?"

"Because I don't deserve it. What would mom think? Pregnant at sixteen?"

"She's dead."

"I know."

"So what do you mean? You know I don't view death as most people. So you're punishing yourself because of what you think your mother would think if she was still alive?" Xantha took her hand and shook her head.

"Maybe."

"You can't live in the past. You're going to have to learn to be happy, or you will kill yourself, your children, and ultimately Harry. You don't know how much he loves you."

"He… I'm not for him." Mahari finally voiced what was plaguing her for all this time. This nagging feeling she had made a serious mistake, and ruined not one life, but four.

"That's what you think?"

"Yes. It's so hard… we're like… we can't talk to each other. It's too… too…"

"Too what? Hard?"

"Yes. Too hard. Too hard to be a marriage that was supposed to work." Mahari looked at her grandmother, and then wished she hadn't.

"Oh my goddess… I didn't know your head was so far up your ass." Xantha stood as Mahari's jaw dropped.

"What?

"First of all, the bond wouldn't have worked if you weren't meant for him. Second, you're both thrown together by circumstances partly under your control, and others not. And while I don't doubt not once your love for each other, expression of said love will be difficult for two teenagers who are barely able to figure out what _they're_ feeling. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes Grandma."

"I don't think you do." The monarch sighed and shook her head. "I didn't know you were such a quitter."

"I'm not. I just know to stop sinking useless energy into things." Mahari retorted.

"Then you're going to stop shutting Harry out of the bond?"

"What?"

"Stop playing stupid Mahari. You heard me."

"Grandma, I don't know how to stand there and let him go through pain. I can't…"

"You can't keep hurting yourself. Do you want to lose the children?" Mahari shook her head, rubbing her stomach protectively. "Then you must do what is best for you. I don't think Harry would forgive you if you hurt yourself or the children."

"He would rather not have them anyway."

"Is that what you think!" The two women turned around, Harry standing there, his hand still on the doorknob, knuckles white as he gripped it tightly. The look on his face was unreadable. "You… twins?" He asked, looking slightly dazed. Xantha composed herself.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you knock." She said, brusquely.

"You wouldn't have. I live here." He turned to his wife. "We need to talk, now."

"I think I'll take my leave. Your headmaster and I have some words to exchange." Xantha's eyebrow rose slightly, and smiled to briefly. "I'll have Tedros lead me there." Mahari looked down at her centerpiece on the coffee table until the door clicked shut; wishing that Harry had left with her grandmother.

"Mahari." Wow… she had picked out a nice bowl… "Mahari, look at me." Sighing, she glanced up, and immediately looked back down. It was such a pretty bowl… "Bloody hell Mahari, look at me!" Harry swiped the bowl to the stone floor, and it shattered into pieces.

"What!" She snapped, sitting back and looking him straight in the eye.

"What? How can you just ask that question? How long have you known that we were going to have twins?" He asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Mahari shrugged, looking away again.

"Since midmorning."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"You haven't given me a chance to tell you yet." Mahari looked at him again. "And how long were you there, listening to the conversation!"

"Long enough!"

"So I can't have a conversation with my own grandmother without you listening in?" Harry bristled.

"I wouldn't have to listen in if you would just talk to me. And for your information, I heard yelling, and came to make sure that you'd stay calm. Madam Pomfrey said you were to stay calm!"

"I'm not staying calm now, am I!" She said hotly.

"Mahari, don't yell at me."

"What, you can yell at me, but I can't yell at you!"

"Mahari, don't yell at me."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Mahari stood up, and swayed. Harry caught her as her knees buckled, easing her back to the couch. "Let me go, I'm fine…" She said breathlessly. Harry looked down at her strangely.

"No, you're not. When are you going to face that?" He asked softly, kneeling in front of her, grasping her hands. Harry looked down at her fingers, interwoven with his. "I don't know why we can't seem to talk to each other."

"I think because we didn't do it sooner. You're busy with your life here, and honestly, I was sort of jealous. I decided I would come to classes with you but…"

"That didn't work out too well." He finished dryly, relieved when he saw color returning to her skin. "Mahari, I'm not going to say from this point on our lives will be us understanding each other all the time forever and ever. But what I can promise is that I will grow up."

Mahari looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh Harry."

"No, I mean it." The smile on her face stilled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about really being a husband to you, providing for you."

"I have everything I need, and if I need anything else, I can just go buy it."

"No, I mean to provide for you what you need. Be it emotionally, physically, or spiritually. I know I have a busy schedule, and I will be away from you a large chunk of the day, but I have a family on the way and no matter what, I want you to know that is the most important thing in my life."

Mahari looked away with ears in her eyes. "I love you Mr. Potter."

"And I love you, Mrs. Potter."

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

"Queen Xantha."

"Headmaster Dumbledore." She smiled as she swept her long gown around, sitting in the plush chintz chair as if it were a throne.

"Please, call me Albus. May I call you Xantha?" He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"No you may not. Alright. Albus." Xantha cocked her head and regarded the elder wizard behind the desk in front of her. "So you've told my daughter she has to stay away from all of Harry's classes?"

"No, just the ones were active spells were cast. They would always be…eventful… in her attendance." He pulled out a pewter candy dish. "Lemon drop?"

"Candy was always a way to my heart." Xantha smiled and took the whole dish. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, but he smiled and sat back, pulling out a box from the recesses of his robe.

"Such a coincidence. Your majesty, I have reason to believe that the magic of Hogwarts is having an adverse effect on Mahari, and to a lesser extent, Tedros."

"And you would be correct."

"What action do you propose we take in remedying that?"

"Absolutely none." Dumbledore blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I don't want you doing anything." She held up her hand after popping another candy into her mouth. "I have my own reasons for wanting them here."

"Mahari is inadvertently triggering powerful magical responses in Harry. He's damaged classrooms… classmates…"

"I'm sure he had a reason. My grandson has told me what happened in his Defense class?" Xantha smiled and put down the now empty dish. "Look, Albus. We're having the first Sidhe/Wizard talks in a few millennia. So how about we both don't start demanding things they can't have."

"I assure you, I can have anything I want within these halls. And if I want to discontinue the hospitality that I have afforded your grandchildren, it is well within my right to do so." His eyes twinkled dangerously.

"Oh, and you will lose Harry the very moment those words leave your lips. Don't be a fool Dumbledore. You're not infallible, and Harry has to think for himself now."

"He understands I cannot have anyone who would endanger the school population."

"He knows that he has to protect his family."

"HE knows that we will do our best for his wife and her brother."

"DON'T BLUFF WITH ME ALBUS!" Xantha's voice shook the room slightly as she stood. "I AM NOT A NOVICE AT THIS." He watched as sawdust from the beams rained down onto his desk. With a motion, it flew off of the surface, and into the air.

"A novice at what, your majesty?" Ice coated the words that were uttered benignly.

The sidhe woman in front of him smiled and took her seat again. "Manipulation." Her voice was again normal.

"I manipulate no one." Xantha nodded, smiling hugely.

"Of course not. You manipulate whole groups of people. I must admit, you are good, but not good enough. I was pulling strings of many governments while you were still a gleam in your father's eye. Don't play with me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dumbledore sat back, his earlier tactics now gone to the dogs. "And what are you proposing?"

"Leave them alone."

"I can't just sit back and watch my school come tumbling down because Mahari can't stand magic."

"It will be over soon. I promise you that."

"And how can you promise something such as that?" Xantha smiled mysteriously.

"Because I know."


	27. Rising to the Occasion

Harry looked up and smiled as Mahari gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, putting down a big bowl of nachos. Ron walked into the room, gaping. "Hey, I thought you didn't cook meat Mahari!" He said as he almost dove on the food.

"First of all, please don't leave your book bag on the floor. Second, it's vegan." She smirked as he paled; hand in mid swipe of the dip. Swallowing, he gulped audibly.

"It's what?"

"No meat mate." Harry looked up from his potions book, grinning.

"You're lying."

"You're still eating it." Ron straightened and wiped his hands on his pants.

"No, I'm not. And since when did you become so easy about eating this rabbit food?" He asked as he plopped down in the chair in front of him, pulling his book out of the bag underneath his feet.

"Because he got used to me cooking for him, that's why."

"Oh. That explains it." The redhead looked over his book as Mahari sat down in Harry's lap, taking his book and putting it on the table. It took two long kisses before he objected.

"Oh come on. Get a room." She turned and blew him a kiss. "I do not want to see my best mate and his wife snogging, okay?"

Hermione smiled at the statement, the door open a crack and their voices carrying as she crested the stairs. Harry didn't tell her that Ron would be here, and in hindsight, could have kicked herself if she thought he wouldn't have come. The walk to the door was shorter than she remembered, and she felt as if she was a first year again, waiting to be allowed into the Great Hall.

Harry made an inappropriate joke, and from the sound of Ron spraying the furniture with pumpkin juice, he found it highly amusing. 'What is wrong with you?' she asked herself irritably. They were The Trio, she was never afraid to enter their company… but now their trio had become a quartet, and while it was wonderful while Harry had Mahari, and she had Ron… without him it felt different.

Hermione looked down at her hand and it was on the doorknob, but she couldn't make her legs enter the room and make herself known. Some Gryffindor she was today… Shaking her head, she turned to go. A slim brown hand caught her wrist before she removed it.

"Don't you want to come in and study? I made nachos." Mahari said quietly, slipping out the door and closing it behind her.

"I don't… I don't want to intrude."

"And since when are you intruding?" She sighed and leaned against the door. "You still haven't told me what happened."

"I have a really big mouth."

"No kidding." Hermione smiled ruefully and shrugged her shoulders.

"I should go. I have to finish this potions essay."

"What a coincidence. That's what they're working on." Hermione marveled at Mahari's strength as she pulled her into the room, putting her arm around her shoulder. "Look who I found!"

"Hey 'Mione. I didn't know if you were going to make it." Ron glared at his best friend.

"You didn't tell me she would be here." He said lowly. Harry shrugged, staring down his friend's glare.

"Slipped my mind. Besides, when have our plans not included Hermione?" He pointed out.

"I'll go. You've already unpacked, and I can work in the library." Hermione stepped back towards the door.

"No." Ron stood, running his hands through his hair. "I can't let you do that. It isn't right." Harry smiled as Mahari pulled his other best friend back into the room. "I'll go." No one said a word as he exited quickly, shouldering past Hermione and Mahari.

"See, this was a bad idea." Harry leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses.

"You two need to talk."

"He doesn't want to talk to me, can't you see that Harry?" She sat down in his recently vacated seat, his scent still in the air.

"It doesn't matter. Sometimes guys don't know what they want." Mahari blew her husband a kiss as he looked at her mock indignantly. "So you have to give them what you want. Do you want to get your relationship repaired?"

"Yes."

"Then eat crow. The only time I'll advocate eating flesh. He's thinking you're not sorry for what you did. And while I know you are," Mahari held up her hand as Hermione motioned to interrupt. "You're going to have to make sure he knows. It's not about you, it's about him. You offended him."

"She's right you know." Harry offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know. I just don't know what to do."

"Give him some time, and give you some time."

"Maybe you're right."

> > > > >

Mahari had to talk Harry into letting her come to Potions with him. It took two days and a promise of no fighting her daily trips to Madam Pomfrey for him to agree. But it was worth it, two hours of time to spend with him when he wasn't about to do homework. "You don't have to come. It's a really boring class." Harry said, interrupting her thoughts as they made their way to the there.

"I'm sure it's boring to you. You've had six years of this. I, on the other hand, am intrigued. Humor your pregnant wife."

"Consider yourself humored." She smiled, and then grimaced as smells assaulted her sensitive nose. The dank, dark dungeon was almost stereotypical, and Mahari found herself looking for blood stains on the stone floor. "Here we are Professor Snape's torture chamber, Advanced Potions."

"I assure you, it's not that bad." Mahari stopped smiling as she stepped inside. Her last encounter with Snape left much to be desired, but the truth was, no one was at their best when they last met. And now, looking at the glare the teacher was directing to the two of them, maybe he was never at his best.

"Ah… if isn't it the happily married couple." He greased, standing and coming from around his desk. Harry bristled, and forced himself to not rise to the occasion. "You're here early. Come to tell me you weren't able to complete your essay, due to… marital obligations?"

Mahari's face burned, and she dropped Harry's hand, feeling uncomfortable. "No, its right here, Professor Snape."

"Class hasn't started yet. You'll turn them in when everyone else arrives." Harry shoved the essay back into his bag as the professor stalked back to the front of the class. Taking Mahari's hand resolutely, he led her down the isle, and put her in his chair while he unpacked his materials. "What are you doing, Potter?"

"I'm getting ready for class." He said; no emotion in his voice. Harry was not going to land detention today because Snape was in a particularly bad mood.

"No, what I meant was why Ms. Wolfe is here." Mahari's nostrils flared, but she held her tongue. She didn't want him getting in trouble because of her mouth.

"That's not her name."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, _Professor_, that is not her name." Harry arraigned his quill and parchment, never looking up.

"Mrs. Potter," Snape spat, "Is not to join you for my class."

"Professor Dumbledore has already approved it."

"I have not approved it."

"I didn't know that you overrode me, Severus." The potions master paled even further in his anger.

"And I didn't know that you could foist students on me without my knowledge."

"She is not foisted upon you. "

"She does have a name." Mahari couldn't help it. It was annoying being constantly referred to by a pronoun.

"Mrs. Potter does not need to sit in on my class."

"And Mahari will not detract from it if she does." Professor Dumbledore stepped fully into the room, face serious. "She is not a danger here."

"I'm not blind nor stupid. I know what she is. You are not the only one who researches history, headmaster." Professor Snape pointed at Mahari. "She is not to stay."

"She will stay Severus, and you and I will have a talk on what it means to be Headmaster, and an employee of Hogwarts. Are we clear?"

"Very." He ground out.

"Good. I know you'll tell me as soon as there's a problem, but I don't expect any." Albus looked at Harry. "Alright Harry?"

"Perfect." The aged wizard left the room, just in time for the end of class bells to chime.

"Don't think that because the Headmaster has ordered me to allow your… wife into my class, that it means that you will be able to display any outward signs of affection. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely sir." Harry sat down next to Mahari and smiled slightly. Before Snape could say anything else, other students started arriving, and he held his tongue.

>

Harry would rather have had Mahari stay upstairs, than to hear the abuse that Gryffindor suffered at the hand of the Potions Master. And he was in rare form today, taking points for everything from dropping the knife for their consorpio roots, to Dean sneezing as he inhaled the powdered mandrake root. Mahari watched as he tapped the blackboard, the instructions for the potion appearing on the board. She had to admit, this class was more interesting than the previous ones, and it was difficult watching Harry make small, simple mistakes that caused his potion to be wrong.

"No, no, NO!" Snape thundered, with a tap of his wand, clearing Neville's cauldron. "Do you not read, Mr. Longbottom? Minced in a downward slash. I watched you look at what I wrote and do the exact opposite. You will not be lasting long in this class. Do it again, and it better be completed before the class is dismissed, or it's detention. Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Mahari didn't want Harry's potion to get him in trouble, since this class started out so wonderfully. "Harry." She whispered.

"Not now love." He whispered back.

"It's about your potion. You're about to add the wrong ingredient right now. The root comes after you've put in the melted ningo."

"What?" Harry squinted at the blackboard, hand hovering over the cauldron with the minced root in his hand. "Well, look at that."

"Just give it to me." She quickly glanced back at the board, and started mixing. It wasn't hard, just like cooking, and before Snape made his way back to their desk, the potion was percolating beautifully, a silvery translucent color. Mahari smiled and gave Harry back his stirring stick, just as Snape came to look at Hermione's potion.

"Ms. Granger, that's five points for failing to return your knife back to its correct pouch." Hermione blanched, angrily picking up the knife and slipping it beside the other potion knives on the belt.

Mahari turned away, disgusted. This man was bent on making every Gryffindor miserable. The looks on Slytherin faces were unbearable, especially that stupid bitch that caught her in the stomach a few days ago. She turned, and saw her smirking. She'd show her…

"What is this?" Harry looked up on the blackboard.

"Numbing Potion."

"I know what it is, I assigned it!"

"So I fail to see the problem." Snape glowered at the teen and stirred his mixture.

"It is above standard work, and that's impossible… coming from you."

"So you're yelling at me because it was correct?" Harry exclaimed.

"No, I'm yelling at you because you obviously cheated." The silence in the room was deafening.

"Gryffindor's don't cheat!" Seamus said angrily.

"Twenty points, Mr. Finnigan, for speaking out of turn." Snape said silkily, not sparing Harry his gaze. "Now, Mr. Potter, what to do with you?"

"I did not cheat!" He said, face burning.

"Oh, so you won't admit it? I thought that Gryffindor was noble and brave."

"And I thought that Slytherin was supposed to be intelligent… with cunning and all that rot." Mahari sighed. Harry wasn't going to back down now.

"Thirty points Mr. Potter."

"I don't care."

"Another twenty."

"I. Don't. Care." His fellow Gryffindors managed to keep their mouths shut, but they couldn't keep the dread from their faces. Another minute of this and they wouldn't have any points left.

"I see you don't. You can either accept the poor grade you will be receiving today for cheating-"

"I did not cheat!"

"So you say. Or you can accept a whole semester of detention, every night with me. No Quidditch."

Harry opened his mouth, and then shut it. "There's a catch."

"Yes, there is. If you accept the poor grade, you will fail into an easier class. Something more your speed."

"Then flip a coin." Nobody could hold back the gasps, and Snape swore to himself he would dance when he went to his chambers tonight.

"Flip a galleon, eh Potter? Very well. I will enjoy the outcome regardless. Dragon is detention. Fitting, I think." He flipped it quickly, and it breezed through the air, landing on the ground. Rolling slightly, it slid to a stop… on its side. "We'll reflip." Snape plucked the coin from the floor and flipped again. It rolled to a stop on his desk… on its side. "You're doing something to it." Snape snarled, turning to him.

Harry looked around. "What am I doing? And how would I have done it?" He was ignored.

"Malfoy, flip a galleon." Same result. "Crabbe." Same result. "Goyle!" Same result. Soon Gryffindor and Slytherin were flipping coins, all landing on their sides. "You've bespelled them Potter! Tell me how you did it!"

"I didn't! But per your stipulations, I don't have to pick either "choice"."

"You cheated!"

"I did not cheat!" Harry stood, slamming his fist on the desk. All coins then fell over.

"You can tell that to the headmaster then. Go to his office immediately." Harry shoved all of his belongings into his bag, and stormed off. Snape then turned to Mahari. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm here to take notes for Harry. That way he won't miss a single word while he is absent." She smiled. "And I don't think you want to refuse a student education." He leaned in low, so only she could hear him.

"I would deny Potter an antidote if he were dying." Mahari raised an eyebrow and reached out quickly, with her index finger she drew a line from his temple to his jaw. Snape jumped back as if burned. "Don't touch me!"

"You had something on your face." Snape looked around and realized everyone was watching.

"Everyone take down the properties of this potion, and I want a foot of parchment on the side effects and two different counteracting potions, one fast acting, one not. Due tomorrow." The class groaned and the Potions Master's smile returned. "There will be a test in the near future. There will be no grading scale for Gryffindor, so be prepared. I expect you to get more than fifty percent, or you will be transferred to another of my classes. Dismissed!"

Everyone burst into frenzied speech as the Professor slithered from the room. "Mahari, what did you do?" Seamus asked, slinging his book bag over the shoulder, narrowly missing Pavati.

"What do you mean?"

"You spooked him, is what. That was bloody brilliant! We got dismissed early!" Ron grinned throwing his arm around Mahari's shoulder.

"Thank you Ron." She said dryly, closing her notebook.

"Hey, Mahari, why don't you come back to the common room with us? I saw how you helped Harry and personally, I think I might miss the little details at time. I need to bring up my grades. Pavati shook her hair.

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Then it's settled. You're coming with us." Dean smiled. "Besides, what else could you possible have to do?" Mahari blanched. Start dinner, put away laundry, clean the bathroom, and clean out the refrigerator…

"You're right. Absolutely nothing."

> > > > >

"And Pavati asked me to braid her hair, and Lavender wants make up tips." Mahari smiled as she lay on her back on their bed, watching Harry at the dining table, homework spread in front of him.

"Uh huh…"

"And Seamus showed me his Quidditch team, and Dean and Tedros were talking about a basketball or something equally stupid."

"That's nice dear."

"Ron and Hermione still aren't speaking to each other. Just a lot of red faced mumbles when they run into each other. And that's often, of course."

"Lovely dear."

"And there seems to be a mistake. I am not carrying twins, its quadruplets."

"Fantastic dear."

"And they all have three eyes and spit fire."

"Fabulous." Mahari's jaw tightened at the continued scratching of the quill and parchment.

"Snape, Malfoy and I are secretly engaged in midnight orgies."

"Sounds good."

"Oh yes. Snape and Malfoy are sex gods. They told me to bring you next time. They want your body."

"What!" Harry put his quill in the inkwell and turned to look at her. "What did you say?"

"I asked what are you working on?" Harry scratched his arm and shook his head, clearing the cobwebs from his mind.

"Professor McGonagall assigned another essay and Professor Flitwick told us to study, there will be a test on tomorrow." He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "Then Snape's assignment. I have to get it done."

"Why aren't you using the desk?"

"Because it's not large enough."

"What did Professor Dumbledore say?"

"He said that while I was provoked, I had no right to disrespect Snape like that. I only have one day of detention, instead of a whole semester. Or the flunking."

"Well that's good." Harry didn't say anything as he picked the quill up and began writing again.

"He wanted to know how I did it." Mahari closed her eyes.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I didn't know." Harry looked over at Mahari, who seemed sleep. "How did you do it?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want you to have detention or flunk."

"You didn't think I needed to be in an easier class?"

"No."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. You get caught up in the points, but not the details. I think you fail to see the importance of them."

"I don't think I do."

"But it doesn't matter. Just follow the instructions." Mahari opened her eyes and smiled. "Besides, Snape will get what he deserves, no more."

"What did you do?"

"I honestly don't know. Goodnight Harry." He stared at his wife and sighed.

"Good night Mahari."

> > > > >

Harry looked up and quickly put his finger to his lips. Ron caught the door before letting it almost slam, and looked at him strangely, before looking and seeing Mahari on the bed, with a cloth on her head.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, sitting down across the table from Harry.

"I don't know. She says she's just out of it right now, and honestly, I feel stupid always sending her to Madam Pomfrey every day. She told me last night that Mahari is having no big problems, and every pregnancy is different."

"That's true mate. I remember when mum was with Ginny."

"No you don't, you were only a year." Harry scraped the bowl for the last of the granola and picked up his bowl and book bag.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Ron waited as his best friend washed his bowl and put it away. "So you ready?"

"Almost. Wait for me outside, okay?"

"Alright." Harry walked over to the bed, and eased himself down. What he could see of Mahari's face was ashen, and she was breathing a little hard for his liking.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"So if you're not feeling good, then maybe you should be taken to the hospital wing?"

"I just want to lie here, thank you. If that's not too much trouble for you." Mahari said nastily.

"I just don't like seeing you in obvious pain. This is the second day you haven't moved from the bed. I'm concerned. Do you want me to stay with you?" He reached out for her hand, but she moved it quickly, cloth still over her eyes.

"No. I'll be okay. I'm just tired." She lied, the energy it took to move her hand almost robbing her of the ability to speak.

"Alright. I'll be back before Divination to check on you okay?"

"Whatever." Harry sighed, getting off of the bed. He met Ron outside and with a small smile; they were on the way to class.

>

Arithmancy held his attention like a child's hands holding back a waterfall. Harry wondered if it were normal to have a mind wander as his did, and on what it dwelled on. He couldn't help but feel as if he were braced on the eve of something, something too large to see properly. Harry let his eyes lose focus, which was sort of easy when he took his glasses off. Putting his head in his hands, his mind wandered over the scene in the apartment this morning, and the last conversation he had with Xantha.

_"I have not been totally truthful with you Harry, and for that I'm sorry." Harry looked at her strangely, the brisk breeze blowing burnished gold leaves into the air. The astronomy tower was deserted on days like this, the sharp sting of the air at this altitude and temperature left something to be desired on the skin._

_"What do you mean, totally truthful?" She smiled and lifted her hand, staving off the wind as it whipped around the turret, no longer pulling on his hastily grabbed cloak. _

_"I did not explain the aftereffects of the bonding, because I didn't think that the two of you would have survived." Xantha put her hand down and the wind again bit at any piece of exposed flesh Harry offered. _

_"Then why did you let us bond?"_

_"Because it could have saved your life."_

_"But you just said that you didn't expect us to live." He pointed out. The monarch shrugged her shoulders, a gesture that looked oddly out of place for her. _

_"You have to remember, I evaluate potential above all. My granddaughter has this ability to do exactly what you think she'll do, but unexpected ways. If you understand that."_

_"I believe I do." Harry breathed in deep, the chill in the air causing his chest to ache just slightly._

_"I am glad, because I want you to remember that as I'm telling you this. Mahari and Tedros are close to their transition times."_

_"Okay… that's good, isn't it?"_

_"Yes it is… but I don't know how it will be for Mahari. No sidhe have ever been pregnant when they transition. They're normally too young to birth children." Harry walked over to the rim, allowing his toes to pass the edge. It gave him an exhilarating, half resisting the urge to just fall off of the edge. _

_"So what does that mean."_

_"It will be difficult."_

_"Everything about us is difficult." He said flippantly, knowing there was something she wasn't telling him. "What exactly are you not saying?"_

_Xantha sighed and turned towards the building, the wind picking up her hair in its complicated braids and pushing them around her back, not quite lifting the heavy ropes. Harry idly thought from the back, she looked a lot like Mahari. "I'm going to tell you something, and you can't tell her ever, you promise me?"_

_"I can't promise that." Xantha turned around, eyes closed, and a look of sadness on her face. He hadn't seen that look since he was in her memories, watching her brother die. _

_"You are honorable, Harry. Extremely honorable. Mahari's mother was an amazing woman, and one of the best daughters I've ever had. Yes, I've had many." She said, in response to the look on his face. "She was kind, generous, and so full of life. By now I had given up on my children transitioning. I was perfectly fine with the slightly abnormal children I had. But then, when my grandchildren were born… I felt the potential so strongly in them. It was as if I was back with my people, in the time of transition. The very air would hold its breath before the event._

_"I did not think that having her children would push her to transition. She was too old honestly… and her persona was so entrenched in the psychic phenomena that I ruled it out. It wasn't until she died, that I realized that she was trying to transition. If you had been there…oh goddess, the blood." Harry expelled the air he was holding, feeling suddenly vulnerable._

_"Mahari said you didn't know what killed her mother." He said hollowly._

_"I know. I…I couldn't tell her, and honestly, what good would come of it now?"_

_"You'd be surprised." The bitterness was sharper than he intended, and he cleared his throat. "Am I to expect this?"_

_"Maybe. I cannot give you the outcome of her transition. Too many variables. My grandson on the other hand, will be required to be chained."_

_"Chained."_

_"Yes, chained. I recognize the power that is awakening. Chain him, or whomever is going to watch him that night will have a hefty amount of cleaning to do, not to mention a few broken bones." _

_"And how will I know when the transition will start?" He asked after a few minutes. Xantha opened her mouth and then shut it; thinking._

_"It is actually different for each. But when Mahari starts, you'll know, the bond will definitely tell you. Have someone else there with you, to make sure nothing happens."_

Professor Vector tapped Harry's desk, and he straightened, pushing his glasses onto his face. "Sorry Professor…" He mumbled; eyes still distant. Ron shot Hermione a look of concern, temporarily forgetting that they weren't talking to each other. She shrugged back, and resisted the urge to rub Harry's shoulder. The class went pass in a blur, and before he realized, his friends were pushing the homework assignment in his hands, books in their bag over their shoulder, and pushing the dazed teen out of the class.

"Harry, just go on up to Mahari. I'll tell Professor Trelawney that you weren't feeling well." Ron said, looking worried. Hermione nodded, taking his hand and patting it.

"It's going to be okay. What you need is some sleep." Harry shook his head, his eyes clearing.

"Yeah, I gotta go. I'll see you guys." He jumped the stairs three at a time, scaring some second years that were on the way down.

"I hope everything is okay. He looked distracted to say the least." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and he hasn't said what's on his mind. I might have to sit on him and make him tell me. He keeps everything bottled up as of late. I just don't know how to reach him right now." Ron admitted, looking into the distance. He blinked back to the present as he realized he was having a civilized conversation with Hermione at last. "Uh…uh… um…. Have you finished Flitwick's essay?"

"Last night Ronald." She said primly, and quickly regretted her tone. "I'm sorry. Do you need help?"

"I've turned it in early." Ron enjoyed the look on his ex girlfriend's face.

"I'm so proud."

"I know." He smiled, causing Hermione to blush. "So, do you want to help me with my rounds?"

"If you come along on mine." She said quietly.

"That can be arraigned. Come on, before we're late for class."

> > > > >

Tedros loved Hogwarts. The girls, the classes, the girls, the library, the girls, the magic, the girls… He was fascinated as to how the populace of the castle was so cavalier about the most fantastic things.

After sitting in on a first year's class, he laughed in delight as Professor McGonagall transfigured herself into a cat and back again. He watched the flying lessons, Herbology, and turned blue in Divination and Muggle Studies to keep from laughing.

He found himself arguing magical theory with seventh years in the Ravenclaw common room. Actually he found himself doing quite a bit in the Ravenclaw common room. Tiptoeing in one night, he realized that almost everyone in the room was awake, and he walked in normally, nodding at everyone.

"Where are you coming from?" Seamus asked, coming in behind him, hair wet from the shower he just took.

"Ravenclaw tower." He quickly took off his shirt and pants, not bothering with pajamas tonight.

"What do you see in them?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hang out in Ravenclaw all day, or the library and you sleep in the Gryffindor tower. Traitor." Seamus pulled the towel from his head and threw it on the floor, speaking matter of fact.

"Could you be neater? I personally don't need to go swimming in anything you've worn." Dean said in disgust as he finished an assignment. "Besides, Tedros isn't in Gryffindor. He doesn't even go here. So how could he be a traitor?"

"I dunno. It just seems wrong." Tedros rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't go to Hogwarts." Neville pointed out; dusting the leaves of the two plants beside his bed. "So he can hang out with whomever he likes. I mean, even if he did, he could still hang out with the Ravenclaws. There is nothing wrong with her!"

Ron walked in on the last statement, and looked at everyone else. "Well who said there was something wrong with her?" He stopped. "And who is "her" anyway?"

"Nevermind that. It's Seamus." Neville glared at him. Seamus just snorted and pulled his bed curtains closed. Ron looked at the clock on Dean's nightstand.

"Well, it's past midnight. I thought we all agreed to stop listening to Seamus after dinner. He's just not himself." The boys laughed.

"You're bloody funny Ron." He growled from behind the curtains.

"I try." Ron was tired and the day had taken its toll. An hour of rounds, and Hermione had barely said a word, and he was overly talkative, but he couldn't close his mouth. Their relationship was strained now, and he honestly didn't know how to repair it.

Getting into bed, his thoughts turned to Harry, as they often did when he was done dreaming, fantasizing, or worrying about Hermione. He seemed a bit on edge for the past few days, staring off into space and being slightly jumpy. And a jumpy Harry Potter is not a good thing, seeing as to how he had to push Harry's wand out of a few startled student's faces.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Mahari at all in the past few days. Harry having said she didn't really feel up to visitors, but he would make it a point to see how she was doing tomorrow.

>

Harry awoke, body burning painfully. In a haze of pain, he realized that it wasn't his body that was hurting. Rolling over, he found himself to be alone. Gasping as he stood, he used his breathing to ease some of the pain. But it wasn't his pain… he had to continuously remind himself of that.

"Mahari, where are you?" He looked around, and realized she must have left the apartment. Running out the door, he felt as if someone was beating him as he moved, and alarms screamed in his head. A gentle tug in his mind directed his feet when his brain decided it couldn't function. The door to the Room of Requirement loomed in front of him, and when he touched the door, he knew she was there.

Mahari was dimly aware of someone standing in front of her. She heard her name called, but couldn't and didn't want to answer. They called her name again, and she blinked until her vision cleared. It was Harry.

"You need to go to Madam Pomfrey." Harry looked at the overlarge swing she was reclining in. It was a huge hammock that was spelled to continue swinging gently.

"Harry… just stay with me here? I will be better in the morning, I promise." He looked at the door, his good judgment motioning for him to take his wife in his arms and take her to the infirmary. "I'm sorry… you can go back to the room. I'll be fine. It's just… it's hard at night sometimes."

"I've been feeling people in my head… whispers, feelings… it's distracting."

"I'm sorry. I lose grip sometimes." Harry reached out for Mahari, and she shook her head. "Don't touch me. You can't."

"What do you mean? Are you in that much pain? We're going to Madam Pomfrey." He said firmly.

"No, Harry-" She tried to weakly explain before they touched, but the magic that had settled around her leaped onto such a perfect vessel, and the world lurched as the room lost its sense of balance. Harry felt the power settle on him like a skin, leaving him with the vague feeling that he couldn't breathe. The feeling was amazing, sunshine, kisses, and love wrapped up in a steel whip. It bowed his spine, and somewhere in his mind, he recognized a sigh and a scream. The sigh was definitely not his.

>

Professor Dumbledore looked up from the stacks of parchment on his desk, his heart beating wildly… the surge was enormous, and various instruments tuned to the natural fluctuation of magic in Hogwarts were spinning madly. Small delicate vases holding things even he had forgotten started quietly exploding, as if not to draw attention to themselves.

>

Snape jerked awake, wand out and looking around blindly. He was here… he was here and he didn't know and wasn't prepared for the attack. The professor waited for the accompanying sting of recognition, occluding his mind. But the force that made him think of the Dark Lord was not him. Slumping to the floor, on his knees he wondered what could conjure power like that, if not the dark lord. Sleep would not be forthcoming tonight.

>

Hagrid kicked open his door, crossbow in hand, Fang at his ankles. An animal was out, large and powerful, he could feel it, and it was coming straight for his hut. Something washed over him, and he staggered back, and he felt as if he was dwarfed by something far larger than he… and the animals around his house and in the forest raged. They felt it too, and had not felt it in a long time.

>

Colors streaked through her mind, dazzling her eyes as she realized that the whole castle was steeped in it. This force permeated the air itself, and the most wonderful feeling of relief washed over her. The scream choked itself off, and Mahari pulled her wrist from Harry's hand. He fell to the ground, unconscious. She stood, and realized that she could, for the first time in a few hours. "Harry. Harry!" The door opened, and she whirled around.

> > > >

Cho leaned against the tree, enjoying the drifts of leaves that were shifted around by the low breeze that was rustling through her hair. It was nice to get outside when there wasn't class, and the common room had become unbearable since Tedros almost moved in. The trees along the lake were drifting leaves through the air lazily, and it was if golden rain was falling. She could see the lakeshore from where she sat, her legs curled underneath her.

Voices carried in the slight wind, and they came into her view. Long blond hair fluttering in the breeze… Luna. Cho smiled slightly as she watched the girl look out over the lake. But she heard two voices…and next came Mahari, holding a large basket, and a blanket draped on her shoulder. It seemed that Luna was helping Mahari set up a picnic. A small smile graced her lips before she saw a man emerge from the opposite bank. He looked oddly familiar, and she stood, suddenly apprehensive.

Mahari turned, looking at the man walk over. "Hello, who are you?" Luna turned around, her wand in her hand, gone from its haphazard position of behind her ear.

"Mahari, run." Luna was suddenly focused, looking around warily while keeping her wand trained on the intruder.

"I wouldn't do that. A stun in her delicate condition wouldn't be safe."

"Crabbe Senior. I thought I recognized your face. I am sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The Death Eater started at Luna incredulously.

"You got lucky, in the Department of Mysteries." He drawled. "You don't have a leg to stand on now. That stupid prat Potter isn't here." Luna didn't say anything, Mahari stepping backwards.

"Luna, don't do anything stupid, please." She felt almost lightheaded, her heart bating quickly.

"Listen to your friend, Luna." He cajoled. "No one needs to get hurt." Crabbe looked to Mahari. "You're smart. All I want is to give you this. Once you take it you're going to come with me. And no one goes and does anything stupid." He held up a small vial of green liquid.

"Is it poison?" She asked.

"No."

"You give me your word that what you speak is true."

"Aye. This vial has no poison in it."

"Don't Mahari!" Luna warned, constantly looking around. "It's a trap. If you see one rat, you know you have hundreds more."

Cho managed to get closer, and Crabbe said something she couldn't understand, and the world erupted. Mahari started to run, and Luna was hit with a hex that slammed her against a tree, leaving her draped in the branches. Nodding in satisfaction, he took off after Mahari. Once he had left, she emerged from her hiding place. "Come on Luna, wake up!"

Luna groaned and rolled over, falling the scant feet to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"No." She scrabbled to her feet, looking around on the ground for her wand. "He probably has Mahari by now. Help me look for my wand." Luna looked up and screamed as Cho levitated in front of her, slamming into the trunk of the tree she had just vacated. The pretty girl was out like a light, bright red blood visible against her porcelain skin. Crabbe stepped back into the clearing, dragging Mahari in a headlock. Throwing her to the ground, he eyed the two girls warily as they scooted towards each other, never taking their eyes off of him.

"There was only supposed to be one. Wait for the portkey, and bring you back." Crabbe touched his cheek, where four long rents in his skin were bleeding. Mahari had taken a good amount of face from him with her fingernails. He pulled out two vials from his cloak pocket, looking confused. One was blue, and one was green.

"If I take your stuff, will you leave Luna and the girl alone?" Mahari asked, looking at the lake. The Ravenclaw looked at her as if she were spacey.

"What? I can't let you do that!" Crabbe smiled, walking over and backhanding Luna, who slid across the silken forest floor, surprised and winded.

"I promise."

"Your words are your oath. I bind you to your words."

"You talk a lot." Luna eyed the scene in front of her, pushing herself to her feet. Looking down, she realized what her fingers were brushing… her wand. Mahari caught the green potion and opened it, sniffing quickly before downing it.

"NO! MAHARI!" She stood, and pointed her wand at him. Crabbe had Mahari's hair in his fist in a second, wand pointed at her temple.

"Don't you dare, or I'll make an unforgivable seem like child's play." He looked down at his captive in confusion. "You're supposed to be sleep. Oh bloody hell…" Luna pointed the wand at her throat.

"Sonorous Auxilium!"

"And what does that do?" Crabbe Sr. sneered.

**"HARRY!"**

** >**

Harry smiled at Hermione again. "I'm fine 'Mione." She shook her head, glancing at Ron.

"You didn't come to any of the morning classes. What am I supposed to think?"

"That I would tell at least the two of you if there was something wrong. Haven't I always?"

"Uh… no." Ron's eyebrow rose. "You don't remember leaving me and Hermione out of loads of stuff that was going on with you?"

"No."

"Whatever." The trio was making their way to Hagrid's class, the sun a nice warm glow on the chilling earth. Harry felt many things slide against his mind, as if almost out of his reach. But he learned to ignore it.

"Look, I'll tell you about it later, okay?" Harry said testily. His friends didn't look convinced, and he was about to open his mouth to reassure them yet again when he felt something horrible standing behind him. Turning, there was nothing behind him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, picking up on his sudden mood swing.

"I don't know." Harry looked around, sure that there was a threat. Looking around, he forced himself to realize there was nothing anywhere around him. And suddenly, he knew. Turning towards the lake, everyone stopped as they heard one thing. His name. "Luna…" he breathed. Something was wrong.

Dropping his books, he started running, ignoring the fact that his friends took suit, running after him. Everyone walking along the path to class watched them run off, Harry in the lead. Dean watched for just a second before taking off, turning around and running backwards. "D.A. , let's not act as if we don't know what to do here." The rest of his compatriots took off after him.

Harry couldn't feel anything beyond the yearning need to be faster. It wasn't possible to be this numb and this scared. The only thing he heard was the beating of his heart and the thump of the shoes on the ground. Hermione and Ron's only goal was to keep Harry in eyesight, but the way he was running… he was covering more ground than they could have imagined so quickly.

He let go of the cloak he wore, it billowing into the air. It was slowing him down. Who knows what caused Luna to call to him like that… and with that thought, he put more speed into his run, tucking his head in. He wasn't fast enough… the deep fear that he wasn't fast enough came bubbling up, desperation washing over his body, deadening his steps. No. He would not bow to this.

Hermione thought herself in shape, and she struggled to keep up with Harry. He wasn't running with his muscles, he was running with his fear, and it was great. But nothing prepared her for what she and Ron witnessed. Harry was there, and a shaft of light opened in the air, and as he flew through it, the light shone brightly, and was gone. They skid to a stop, slightly confused. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Ron roared, looking around. It gave Dean just enough time to catch up.

"Did I see what I thought I just saw?" He panted; looking at Seamus, Pavati, and Lavender came behind. A scream sounded, loud and terrifying. They all looked at each other.

"You saw what we all thought we saw. Come on." Ron started running again, and Hermione gritted her teeth, taking off after him.

> > > >

His foot hit the ground, and the smell of the lake filled his nostrils. Harry looked around, wand out. The gnawing fear was consuming him, and he doubled over. Something was wrong with his stomach. It felt tight, far worse than when he threw up. A few trees until the lakeshore, and he burst out into the clearing, surprising Crabbe Sr.

"Expelliarmus!" He screamed, flicking the wand out of his hand. Harry felt as if he could rip the man's throat from his neck with his bare hands. Mahari was crouched on the ground, moaning as Crabbe held her head up, by the hair. "Let her go!"

"I don't think I will. What would I have to bargain with if I gave you my only galleon?" The Death Eater asked, tightening his grip. Mahari was crying, and Harry couldn't see where she was injured.

"Let her go. I will let you live if you let her go. Now."

"You are not the one giving me instructions, Potter. So I suggest you keep your big trap shut and we'll both get what we want." Harry's nostrils flared, and he stepped closer. Luna was on the forest floor, her face half covered in leaves. Crabbe followed his gaze with a sneer. "You should have heard her scream."

"Shut it, Crabbe. That's what I tell your son everyday." Harry taunted. He pulled his eyes from his friend's body, only when he saw her chest rise softly. She was still alive.

"And you will get your comeuppance." He looked down at Mahari, who was had ceased to whimper, but was shaking uncontrollably. "What is wrong with you? You should be sleep!" He pulled out the remaining vial out of his pocket. It was blue. A scream ripped itself from Mahari's throat, and she didn't know what was going on. The tightening in her stomach was alarming, and she started feeling it soon after the potion she drank.

"Mahari!" Harry asked, scared that he still didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Don't talk to her, talk to me!" Crabbe roared, pulling Mahari back towards the opposite end of the clearing by her hair.

"Stop! Please, I'll do anything." Harry felt almost defeated as he saw Cho's fallen form, also still breathing, but in bad shape, until now obscured by the hulking form of Crabbe Sr.

"Will you now Potter?"

"Stop dragging her!" Harry's anger flared, and he felt his skin tingling. It never felt like this before… as if something else was sitting up and taking notice. Crabbe smiled.

"You don't like it when we hurt your little bitch? That's all she is, a muggle bitch." He enunciated the last word, enjoying the flush of red that spread up Harry's neck.

Harry imagined taking his hand and squeezing Crabbe Sr.'s head, making him feel pain as he did. Squeeze until all he could do was scream for death. Pain. Pain and suffering was all the man before him caused, and he was going to take away the last thing that held true happiness for him. He would pay.

>

Ron broke through the trees, and stopped, causing Hermione and Dean to run into his back. He couldn't wrap his mind around what he was seeing. Harry was standing in the middle of the clearing; wand pointed at the ground no less, with his hand up, palm out, in front of him. "STOP IT! STOP!"

It was Crabbe, hard to mistake him; his son was a spitting image of him. But his son didn't have blood for tears, crouching on the ground clawing open his head. Mahari was curled on her side, hair still caught in Crabbe's hand as he ripped at his own hair.

"Harry… stop." His friend wasn't listening. Wasn't listening to anything. Grabbing onto his wrist, Ron was thrown back, Dean catching the back of his cloak and he fell through the air, yanking him to the ground a couple of feet closer than he would have managed. Hermione motioned for the others to stay still.

"Harry, you're killing him, you know that." She said dispassionately, choosing to ignore the screams behind her. "I know you also hear me."

"I don't care." He gritted out, but in truth, he did care, and I trobbed the hex of its power, the adult cowering on the ground keeled over without a sound.

"You do Harry, and you never forget it." Hermione looked around, assessing damage. "Seamus, you levitate Cho. On the other hand, carry her. Lavender, you levitate Luna, and Pavati, you go and let Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall know what happened here." She blinked as she turned back, Harry now at Mahari's side.

Pulling her hair out of Crabbe's grasp, he helped Mahari to sit up. Her eyes were open, but looking at Luna and Cho as they were being carried away, a guilty look on her face. Harry spared a look at Hermione, who was creating a perimeter with Dean and Ron.

"I don't like this Harry. I'm sure that Crabbe had a time limit on his errand." Ron said, stepping over his unconscious form.

"He's right. Can Mahari walk to the castle? At least we can be met halfway." Dean asked, peering into the forest.

"Mahari, talk to me." Harry pleaded, checking her over for injuries. He couldn't find any. She gasped, squeezing his hand until the pain abated. "Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach… but it comes and goes." She said, the potion she took left her feeling as if she were seeing everything behind a gauze veil. Even the pain felt secondary. Everything seemed secondary. Harry looked over at Crabbe and sighed. Before he could say anything, a searing pain sliced through his head.

"We have to go." He managed to get out.

"What? Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, eyes fearful.

"They're coming. Someone from the castle has helped them. That's why they know where they can apparate to. The border is not far."

"Where is it?"

"About a mile away."

"How do you know?" Dean demanded.

"Because I can feel it. Start running. No matter what you hear, don't stop running." Harry took a full inhale, the pain lessening. Voldermort wasn't pleased with the outcome, but was still happy about something, but what?"

"Mate, we can't leave you, and Mahari, here like sitting ducks. That's what the Death Eaters want." Ron looked over at the castle in the distance. "Can Mahari walk?"

"Can you?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I believe so." Mahari said hesitantly.

"Then we're going to start walking. Hermione, you lead. Dean you and I are brining up the rear." Ron looked around grimly. "I'm feeling antsy here. Let's get started."

>

True, she was scared, and anything could be waiting to catch up behind them. And whatever it was would catch up, seeing as to how they were stopping almost every five minutes.

Ron was looking at Mahari and Harry, who was telling her to breathe, and that everything would be okay. "Oh bloody hell…" He said weakly.

"What?" Dean asked, slightly breathless with worry.

"She's in labor." Hermione almost dropped her wand.

"No she's not. It's way too soon. She's just injured somewhere." Harry said, renewing his search for the illusive injury.

Pulling out the vial she took from Crabbe's unconscious form, she showed it to Mahari. "Is this what he gave you?" Mahari shook her head.

"No, it was green." She handed over the empty tube that she had been clutching when the pain became unbearable.

"What is that!" Harry snapped. Hermione opened the stopper and sniffed each bottle.

"This blue one is sleeping potion. I don't know what the other one is. Could be anything."

"Could be poison." Dean looked into the forest and shook his head. "We've been here too long. We have to keep moving."

"I know! But what do you want me to do!" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Make a decision mate." Ron sighed. He hated doing this. Harry already made too many decisions in his short life.

"Fine. We're moving. Nothing can be done here."

"But Harry, if she is in labor, she can't be moved."

"She can't have the baby here, or period right now. So we need to get her back to Madam Pomfrey so she can stop the labor." He sat for a second. "I could do it again."

"Do what again? That thing with the light? You want to try that? You don't even know what you did." Ron pointed out.

"But I'm going to try." He turned to Mahari. "I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

"Just do it. Whatever kept the pain away has worn off." She whimpered. "But I don't know if you can carry me." Harry laughed weakly.

"I'm sort of stronger than I look, and you've lost a lot of weight." He teased.

"Are you telling me I was fat?" Mahari asked, surprised as Harry lifted her quickly.

"We'll talk about this later." He looked forward, and slowly a jagged stream of light appeared in front of them, as if the air was being sliced by a knife. Crashing came from behind them, but Harry couldn't spare a look. "Run. I can't pull everyone through."

"Harry, we can't leave you!" Ron said, facing the rear with Dean, wands out.

"Don't die for me here. Not now. RUN!" Hermione pulled the boys quickly, breaking out into a run. The footfalls behind her told her she was being followed. Blocking everything out of her mind except her running and the wand in her hand, she concentrated on making it back to the castle alive.

> > > >

Dean emerged from the forest, a stitch in his side and his hand shaking from clutching his wand so hard. He didn't expect the scene that met him as the three crashed out of the forest. He was staring down the arrow of a crossbow, held by hands the size of hams. "Uh… hello Hagrid." His voice was insanely calm.

"Dean, ya almost made me do sumthin I'd regret. Move out of the way. We're tracking something behind you." Hagrid move the three teens out of the way of his crossbow, eyes intent on the forest.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione gasped out, falling to her knees as she was surrounded by students and teachers.

"My dear girl, we were expecting Harry with you. He's not coming right after you?" Professor McGonagall asked, walking past her a few feet to where Ron stopped, who was pale and unresponsive.

"We shouldn't have left him." He moaned.

"You left him?" The woman asked shrilly, taking out her wand.

"He told us to." Dean panted, sitting on the ground as well. Pavati handed him a goblet of water, which he threw over himself, rather than drank. Hermione gulped down the water that was given her gratefully, and Ron just waved his away.

"He told me he was fine. I had to leave him." Ron said again.

"It's not your fault. Harry would done anything to make sure you went." Hermione put her head in her hands. "Where is Professor Dumbledore?"

"The headmaster has entered the forest, with a few teachers. We assumed we would be rescuing you… but why we thought that, we don't know." McGonagall said dryly. "Where is Mahari?"

"With Harry."

"Oh my."

"Indeed." Hermione picked herself up, and dusted off her hands. "Where is Professor Snape?"

"With the headmaster. What's the matter?"

"We need to know what this is." Hermione held up the empty vial. "Mahari was forced to take it." The deputy headmistress took the container and frowned.

"Poppy should know what it is as well. Ms. Lovegood was ranting about it when we revived her."

"Where is she? Mahari? Mahari!" Tedros parted the crowd, the anxious tension in his voice. He looked as if he were in pain.

"Mr. Wolfe, we will tell you when your sister arrives. We're all waiting, just as you are." Professor McGonagall sighed as she grabbed onto his shoulder, stilling his movement.

"You don't understand. I can't feel her. I don't know where she is. I always know where she is!" He took a deep breath.

"You can't be responsible for knowing where she is every minute of the day, Tedros." Hermione said softly, hoping that the numb feeling her chest had would spread.

"You don't understand. It's like walking, and being blind right after you turn the corner. I… I…" His eyes became distant, and Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Vector emerged from the trees.

"Albus! What's going on?" Minerva asked as she ran down the slight hill to meet the wizard. He looked terrible, a great power on him, and he no longer moved as an amused old man.

"They came and took a death eater. I did a detector charm, and I followed Harry's trail until it ended abruptly." Motioning to the other teachers, they proceeded to corral the students who had gathered to watch the proceedings, half with their wands out. "What I performed was elementary magic. They could use it to follow his trail as well. When did he emerge?"

"He hasn't."

"Professor, he told me to leave him." Ron was shaking slightly, staring into the forest, hoping to see some sign, anything. But everything was a sign, a snap of a twig…movement, anything. His nerves couldn't take it. Professor Dumbledore looked at Ron sadly, mind racing.

"Alright, Minerva, I'm going out again, and taking Snape and Hagrid with me. We'll make sweeps of the area, and make sure-" He cut off as a shaft of light sliced itself through the air.

"It's Harry!" Hermione yelled, standing in front of the professor's wands. They lowered them slightly; still weary seeing as to how no one emerged from the apparition yet. Hermione bit her lip. She saw Harry step in it as if it were nothing, hoping that everything was okay so that it was an easy return trip.

Dean pulled himself out of Professor Sinistra's hands as a head emerged from the light, and then a horizontal body. Mahari. Harry pushed the rest of his body through to the other side, and slid to his knees, face determined.

"Harry, are you hurt!" Ron asked, taking Mahari from his arms, just before his eyes rolled up into his head, pitching backwards, the light fading.

>

They kept telling her to stay awake. She knew that. They kept telling her not to push. She knew that too. They kept telling her she would be okay. She knew that too. But they didn't tell her the one thing she wanted to know. "Just tell me where is he?" Mahari bit back a scream as a spasm wracked her midsection.

"Mrs. Potter, we have bigger things to deal with!" Madam Pomfrey said, sweeping her wand down the short length of the potion container, frowning. It wasn't a potion she was used to, and they were running out of time, her contractions were four minutes apart and shaving off seconds each time.

A dull ache resided at the back of Mahari's head, and she concentrated on breathing while so many people were touching her. She caught Tedros' eyes, and wished he wasn't here. Hermione was pale beside her, holding her hand, and Ron the other, equally grim. This wasn't… she went out and came in again. Where was Harry? He said he would never leave her… Tears trailed back into her hair and onto the pillow as she pushed into it, another pain wave.

"Don't push!"

"I KNOW! STOP SAYING THAT!" Mahari screamed as she gripped Ron and Hermione's hand. Hermione whimpered as she was forced from her seat by the strength of the grip. Ron bit his lip and started breathing hard, hoping he would be able to use his hand when they were done with this. "HARRY! HARRY!"

He sat up, wand out, looking around. He was in the infirmary, and everyone was crowded around a bed on the other side of the room. "HARRY!" He moved quickly, shoving people out of the way, until he saw Mahari.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to ask you to please lie down until I can administer to you. I haven't been able to check you for injuries." Madam Pomfrey mixed together a potion and shook it three times until it turned purple. "Open up Mahari, and drink it quickly."

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry held his breath as his wife gulped down the potion, hoping it would work.

"What is it supposed to do?" She gritted, gasping softly as she felt it go down her esophagus.

"It's supposed to stop the labor, and the pain."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"It's not working!" Mahari couldn't stop the tears as another pain stabbed through her. "How many of these am I going to have to take?" She gritted out.

"Until we find one that works. The children will not survive outside of the womb so early. Magic cannot help in this circumstance."

"Surely something can be done. A counteragent, something!" Harry pleaded, woefully out of his element.

"I am trying. I identified what the potion is, but the antidote is not working. Fetch Professor Snape. And give him this." Poppy passed him the empty vial. "Tell him we need it quickly as its safe." Harry looked down at Mahari.

"I can't leave her. Hermione, you do it." Mahari glared at him.

"So help me god, if you don't go down there and get it, I swear I will pull your testicles off and stomp on them!" She screamed. Hermione blanched, and Ron looked away. "Now go get it."

>

Tedros smiled slightly to himself as he watched Harry pull away and run out the door. He reassured himself that if Mahari could yell and threaten like that, she would be okay. But it was just so odd, seeing her lie there, smaller than he remembered her from this morning. Her hair was a mess, standing on her head in half in upswept braids, as if they were forcibly pulled out. Her eyes were narrowed and afraid, and the fact that she was crying in public meant she was in more pain than she let on.

He couldn't let himself dwell on the fact that time was against his nieces or nephews; that they might not survive if one of the biggest pricks in the castle couldn't outthink his yet unseen enemy.

>

Snape rubbed the spot on his arm, wishing deep down inside that he could rip the flesh off with a dull spoon, and be done with this forever. It had been bothering him since he was told to sit still, he would be contacted. And now this. He felt so useless at times, hardly ever knowing when another attack was coming. And they had become more ruthless… Voldermort was working his way back up to the fervor of his previous reign of terror.

All of the students were in the Great Hall, allowing his mind to wander in an empty classroom. He had just had a nerve wracking half hour, searing in the forest for that prat Potter and his stupid friends. They could always be counted on to forget what times they were dealing with and run straight into disaster.

Looking up, the door to the classroom was thrown open, and an unruly head of hair peeked in quickly, sweeping the room with emerald eyes. "Don't you know how to knock, Potter? Or has that scar on your head erased all manners from your brain?" Snape spat, standing up angrily.

"Sir, I need your help." Harry began, stepping into the class, making his way to Snape's desk quickly.

"Go ask your Head of house. I'm sure she'll bend over backwards and let you break ten more rules so you can go do what you want, which is just get yourself into unnecessary danger while the rest of us fret about it here." Harry just stared at him, nodding his head slightly.

"I know you hate me. I don't know why, and frankly, I can't care at this point. But I am asking for your help because everyone else is stumped." He held out the empty canister. "Please." Snape growled and took it from the palm of his hand. Opening the stopper, he sniffed quickly, and frowned.

"Who has ingested this?"

"Mahari." Harry's heart was beating hard, well aware of the nonexistent tick that was counting down precious seconds he had before it was too late.

"Then we must hurry. She was given a veneficus, a poison, along with something to induce spasms… to induce labor…" Snape blanched as he picked up several decanters of different colored liquids from shelves, taking a small silver bowl, measuring and pouring, as Harry waited.


	28. Transitions

Ron opened the door to the Room of Requirement and smiled grimly. He was exactly where he thought he would be. "Hey mate. What are you up to?" Harry looked up from his books and stared at them steadily.

"You were there when Snape gave the essay." He said briefly, looking down again at the books that were spread in front of him.

"Harry… with what happened we've been told that we could skip the assignments this week. You were there." Ron sat in front of the books, cross legged. Harry scratched at the parchment, ignoring the red head. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to… Ron!" Harry rolled his eyes as one of his best friends snatched one of the books from the floor, flipping it over and looking at the title. He looked up and an eyebrow rose.

"Advanced Offensive and Defensive Spells."

"So?"

"Harry, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know." Harry looked up, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't you tell the DA at the very least? Why didn't you tell Hermione and me at the very least?" No answer. "Why do you keep shutting us out?"

"Ron…"

"No, seriously."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you haven't talked to anyone about it. Frankly, Hermione and I can't take another blowing up."

"I'm sorry; I've been under a lot of stress." Harry shrugged half heartedly.

"And yet you've been talking about everything with no emotion. Not even what happened a few days ago?" Ron frowned. This wasn't going the way he thought it would.

"Because when I get emotional, _he_ can send me little presents." Harry looked at his friend as he gaped.

"He as in…."

"Voldermort Ron. Yes, him." He paled.

"And what does he send?" Half wanting to know, half not. Harry shrugged again and waved his hand over the books in front of him, causing them to close and stack. "How did you do that! You know, never mind. What does he send?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, then tell me how you're feeling."

"I don't want a touchy-feely session right now."

"I'm serious."

"As am I.' Harry stood, looking older than he was.

"You're scared." Ron said, surprised.

"What?"

"I said you're scared." Ron stood as well, and crossed his arms. Harry sighed and took his glasses off.

"Is it that obvious?" The tall redhead shook his quickly.

"Of course not. But Hermione and I notice. You don't let Mahari out of your sight unless her brother, Hermione, or myself is there."

"That reminds me, who-"

"Tedros."

"Ah."

"You don't let her stand too close to windows for too long. You're afraid that they'll try again."

"Ron, Madam Pomfrey said she had to stop labor twice. If Snape hadn't made that potion… Twice Ron. If Mahari had delivered, I was told the babies wouldn't survive. I…I… it keeps flashing in my head… these stupid little mind rapes that Voldermort sends me. I had to lose the emotion so I could stay sane… so I can stay safe."

"You don't mean _from_ anyone, do you?"

"I don't think you know how it feels to not be in control of your own body."

"Besides hormones, no."

"Yeah. It's loads of fun." Harry said sarcastically, rubbing his eyes behind the glasses. "I feel him coming for me, and I don't know how it will happen. I feel helpless, and I don't like it. He goads me into feeling things, with dreams or images of what could have happened, and I know that he's waiting for the moment I give in to the anger, the rage…and he'll have me."

"You are far from helpless."

"No, I'm not. I have classes that I can't bring Mahari to. Tedros watches her part of the day, but how long will I be able to keep her safe?"

"Much longer, if you don't keep her in the dark mate."

"Madam Pomfrey says she should be happy right now. There is no reason to bring this up."

"But Harry," Ron said exasperatedly, "you think she doesn't know? You think that your wife doesn't think something is wrong when her husband won't stay in the bed with her?" Harry looked appalled. "Yeah, she told me because she was worried. Every time she wakes up, you're awake. You're not sleeping. You leave in the morning before she can say anything to you, just as soon as someone comes and relieves you so you can go somewhere."

"I told you why."

"But maybe we can help you." Harry looked up bitterly, the weight of the world in his eyes.

"Help me."

"Yes, Harry. That's what friends do."

"No, Ron. Friends live. People around me seem to die at an alarming rate, and until it's finished, I don't want you getting yourself into anything for me. Least of all me."

"Least?"

"Yes Ron. Least. I'm screwed up. I don't know when the stupid prophesy will come and finish me off, or maybe I'll wake up one day and have to murder someone." Ron blinked.

"Prophesy?" Harry could have kicked himself. "What prophesy?" Ron watched his friend squirm and sweat for long enough. He didn't want to torture him. "Are you talking about batty Trelawney?"

"Yes! See how I get with no sleep? I'm crazy I tell you." Harry could have passed out from relief. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Okay. If you say so." Ron retreated into his thoughts, and Harry went back to work.

> > > > >

Mahari pulled her hair from over her eyes, and turned over, looking at the yet again closed window. That's why it was so hot, the fireplace roaring. It was early evening, classes were finished for the day, and she managed to sleep the whole day away again. Sitting up, her jaw tightened. Why did she think she would be alone?

Sitting in front of the fireplace Luna had her books out, completing her assignments. "Hello Luna. Surprise seeing you here." She said sarcastically, stretching slightly, ignoring the dull ache she felt in her lower abdomen.

"It's so quiet here, I hope you don't mind. Harry said you wanted the company." Luna smiled apologetically.

"I'm sure he did." Scooting off of the bed, her feet touched the slightly cool stone, and she walked over to the window, pulling the curtain open slightly to reveal the beautiful countryside far below.

"Mahari, are you hungry?" Luna asked, scrambling up, plastering a smile on her face. Mahari turned to her and caught a quick look at the fading bruise that lined her spine, all the way up to the base of her skull, where it continued on her scalp.

"No."

"Hermione said you didn't eat when she was here."

"She's right."

"You're sure you're not hungry?"

"I'd be the first to know." Mahari sighed and touched a long length of hair that sat on Luna's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Couldn't be better."

"Okay. How about we go to the Astronomy Tower, and sit in the sun, before it starts to get too cold out."

"I don't think we can do that." Luna said nervously.

"Then help me open this window. It's stuffy and hot in here." Mahari could feel the stupid bead of sweat slide down her spine, driving her crazy. She began to tug on the latch, but it wouldn't budge.

"Mahari…"

"What Luna? I want the window open. I've been stuck in this room too long." Mahari gave a particularly brutal yank, and came away from the window quickly, the handle in her hand. Luna looked at her interestedly, and back down at her hands. The handle looked like it had been almost melted, warped at the end, but nothing smelled of smoke.

"Look, why don't we go ahead and go to the Tower? I'm sure we'll make it back before Harry does."

"Before Harry does what?" Both girls turned around, surprised. Luna took an involuntary step backwards, and Mahari stepped forward, upset.

"What did you do to the window?" She asked, as Harry pulled off his cloak and tie tiredly, his bag at the door where he dropped it.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I couldn't open the window. And it's damn hot in here!" Mahari spared the fireplace a look, its fire burning bright and cheerful, then it sputtered, slightly ashamed of itself as it died away. Harry looked at the quickly dwindling fire with slight surprise.

"It seems you just took care of that then, didn't you?"

"What?" Mahari couldn't believe the way that Harry was acting. She watched silently as he sat down in a chair at the table. Luna tried to make herself as unobtrusive as possible, sitting down in front of the now ice cold hearth, trying to get back to her homework.

"I charmed the latch."

"Oh really?" Luna winced at the loaded words that were uttered. Harry really was a Gryffindor, for not flinching at that.

"Yes I did." Mahari looked over to the blond sitting with her back towards them.

"Luna, I'll see you tomorrow." She looked over her shoulder and hesitated. "What? Do I have to spell it out to you? I need to talk to my husband, in private."

"She's not going anywhere. It's rude to put someone out in the middle of what they're doing."

"How about I put everyone out in the middle of what they're doing? Since everyone wants to drive me crazy right now." Mahari frowned and shook her head. It really was sort of hot in here still.

"Mahari, I don't want to talk about this right now. You're tired, I'm tired, and Luna's trying to get work done and no doubt is tired herself. So just calm down." Mahari calmed down instantly, her anger being swallowed whole by the rage that was waiting patiently for its turn at bat. Harry mistook her calm look and silence as compliance, and walked to the bathroom.

Luna suddenly wished she wasn't alone with Mahari, and promptly turned around to gaze at her. "So, what are you still doing here? Did he tell you that you couldn't leave?"

Luna hesitated slightly, closing the book she was not reading. "No, more like asked me if I could stay, to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid." Mahari waved the thought away with her hand, literally.

"Go." The Ravenclaw witch quickly picked her books up and left, the door not making a noise behind her. Mahari paced, absolutely furious. It took fifteen minutes for Harry to emerge from the shower, and by then, her rage had superheated to the point where it didn't look any different than indifference. He was dressed in a grey tee shirt and a pair of jeans, and socks on. Pulling the towel from his wet hair, he looked around, searching. "Who are you looking for?"

"Luna. Where is she?" Harry sighed and pulled the towel off of his shoulders. Stay calm…

"She's not here." Mahari regarded him for a second, the rage was so close.

"Bring her back Mahari."

"No. This is the first time in almost a week that you and I are alone. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Yes. You haven't said hardly a word to me… why are you keeping me captive?" Mahari watched the emotions chase themselves across Harry's face. The last one she could see was defeat. His shoulders slumped, and inside, a part of her wanted to run over and tell him it was okay, that everything was okay. But it wasn't. And Harry wasn't talking to her. He was shutting her out. Like she had shut him out.

"I can't let you get hurt again." Harry whispered.

"What?"

"I don't want to see you like I found you that day. Do you know what it does to me?" Mahari turned, still angry. "I would rather you hate me than one day I can't see you. One day I can't find you. Because one of my enemies decided to take you." Harry stopped, lightheaded, almost choking on his emotions.

"Harry…"

"No Mahari. Do you trust me?" He asked, gaining strength. She looked back at him, her lip trembling.

"Yes."

"Then please, let me protect you?" A tear slipped down her cheek, and Mahari closed her eyes as she felt Harry's lips on her cheek. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it. You're punishing yourself and me for something that was not your fault. You think that I would rather live my life somewhere else, with someone else. But you're wrong. A life without you is no life at all."

"But you understand, this won't be the last time. I'm afraid of what may be next. Of what could happen." Mahari smiled shakily, the anger receding so quickly she was dizzy.

"I don't care." Harry pulled back, looking amused.

"Of course you do."

"No, I really don't. I understand how it is for you now, and besides, there's nothing I can do about it anyway. I love you Harry Potter." She laughed slightly, wiping her eyes. "But. I swear if you don't tell me what you're doing, I won't be cooperative anymore. I hate being cooped up." They both looked up as a breathless Hermione used her key and opened the door, looking around wildly.

"Hey! Luna came down early, and couldn't tell me why. I decided to check on you." She slid down the door, breathing hard. Mahari laughed, and Harry looked sheepish. "Merlin, I'm not in any shape whatsoever."

"Sorry 'Mione."

"Whatever." She huffed.

>

"Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you."

"Alright." The clink of the candy dish was the only sound in the room for a moment, the former headmasters looking down on the meeting that was just beginning. Even Fawkes was quietly contemplating the pair that sat on either side of the headmaster's desk. "I don't think I want to hazard a guess as to why you requested this meeting."

"I just want to get some clarification on a few things, and ask permission for something."

"Are we going to continue to speak in riddles Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the sixth year student in front of him. The red head shook his head.

"No. I just took the tone that was offered, and went with it."

"Ah. What brings you here?" Ron hesitated.

"Headmaster, I don't think Harry is going to be able to get through this year alone." Albus' eyebrow rose.

"And what do you mean?"

"I mean, Harry can't protect everyone at all times. He has a lot on his mind right now."

"Mr. Potter perhaps has an overloaded plate at present."

"That's an understatement." Ron blushed at the chastising look that Dumbledore gave him.

"While that is true, I trust that he will come to me if he needs help." Ron shook his head slightly.

"I don't think that's the case Professor. I know that you and Harry have had a falling out of sorts last year, and honestly, I don't know if Harry is ready to go back to your old relationship."

"You might be correct. But I would hope that Harry's cool head would prevail."

"Professor, that's the thing. It's not cool, it's cold. He's shut out all of his emotions. He's afraid that Voldermort will use him to hurt someone he loves… especially Mahari. He isn't sleeping well, and still trying to go to classes. I'm sure the teachers have complained that he has fallen asleep in their classes."

"I have heard the reports."

"Then maybe you should go to Harry. He has a hard time opening up about his feelings. It doesn't help when it seems that his feelings could get people killed." Professor Dumbledore looked at Fawkes, eyes distant.

"I don't know if he'll let me help him anymore Mr. Weasley." He said hollowly. Ron looked back at him evenly.

"But you're the adult. You still have to try. You might be able to help him get over this." Ron shook his head. "He's not going to last long with the idea in his head that he has to protect the whole school at all times."

"He thinks that?" Albus asked, slightly ashamed.

"Professor, begging your pardon, but how could he not? He now knows that no one is safe at the lake. Now he'll be worrying about every inch of land this campus has." Ron sat back; suddenly aware he had sat forward with the passion of his words.

"Mr. Weasley, Harry has no need to think that. The wards are in place for his safety and the safety of the students and staff here."

"Again, begging your pardon, but the wards were in tact years before this one, right?"

"That is correct Mr. Weasley."

"Then the wards have failed every year since I've been here. Every year Voldermort has tried his hand at getting Harry. What is he supposed to think sir?" Dumbledore took another candy, rolling it around in his mouth to mirror the chaos that was in his mind. Harry was slipping from him, and he was only dimly aware of how close he was.

"What do you intend?"

"Sir?" Albus felt the word was sort of mocking now.

"You've come with a plan." Ron shook his head, slightly red.

"I want to form a guard for Harry." Dumbledore wasn't quite expecting that, and the surprise shown in his face was swallowed quickly by his miscellaneously twinkling eyes.

"I'm sorry, what for?"

"Because if Harry doesn't have to worry about Mahari, then he can concentrate better. If he doesn't stay on track, he won't be able to be an Auror. He really wants to do that, if he survives. And I mean to make sure that he does."

"What makes you feel that he doesn't think he'll survive?" Albus didn't want to hear the answer to the question, but his words couldn't be called back now.

"He's not exactly the most upbeat person in the world when it comes to his future. And that's the last thing I wanted to know. Harry mentioned prophesy, but he won't tell me anything about it. I was wondering if you would."

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I can't violate Harry's trust by telling you something he doesn't want to or can't tell you himself." Ron nodded. "Is that all Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. You should get back; your rounds should be starting in minutes."

"Yes sir." Ron stood, looking grave. "You haven't told me if I had permission, Professor."

"For the guard? As long as it doesn't interfere with your schoolwork and you're not a disruptive influence, then by all means. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Thank you sir." He smiled and walked out of the door, breathing a sigh of relief and wiping his sweaty palms on his cloak. Phase one complete. Stepping out onto the hall, he looked around, and smiled as Hermione rounded the corner.

They didn't speak until they came within inches of each other. "Well?"

"We're gold." Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief. It seemed as if the meeting took forever. "This is going to be a lot of work Hermione."

"You don't think I know that? Who knew you were up to the task." She teased, stepping back slightly as she became aware of how close they were standing to each other. Ron blushed slightly, and took a step back as well.

"Well, this is drastic, but something has to be done. I doubt that we could get Aurors here quickly enough to stop anything from happening, and the teachers can't be everywhere. It's up to us."

"I know." She said sadly.

"Tell the people who we're using. We're meeting for lunch in the Room of Requirement."

> > > > >

Harry left Professor Kingsley's class feeling pretty proud of himself. No unexpected blow ups, no injured students, no fights, and no unscheduled naps. He was able to turn in his assignment on time and completed with relish, because the DA had already covered the body binds. No wonder Hermione was a know it all, being prepared was addictive.

A familiar dark haired head past his line of sight, and he realized he hadn't properly thanked everyone yet. Putting a bit of speed in his walk, he slid past a gaggle of girls on the stairs and jumped down to the last stair, making it as Cho turned the corner. "Cho! Cho, wait up!" She turned, slightly surprised as Harry jogged up to catch her.

"Harry… hi." She said, slightly uncomfortable. Harry smiled at her, gesturing to her books.

"Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure…I'm off to Divination." He blanched, taking the books as Cho laughed.

"No problem. I just won't be stepping foot in her tower if I don't have to." Harry sighed as they started walking. "Cho, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Harry?" She looked at him in vague confusion.

"I'm sorry I didn't thank you earlier. I was sort of… distracted. But that doesn't excuse what I did. I appreciate what you did for Luna and Mahari. More than you know." He said quietly, involuntarily thrown back to the event in a memory.

"I know what you think of me Harry… but I wouldn't have just sat there and let that man do anything to them. Besides, what happened to him?"

"Dumbledore said when they got to the lake, there was no one there." Harry evaded her question with a short answer, but fired back with another question of his own. "What are you talking about, what I think of you?"

"Everyone knows you hate me."

"Everyone is generally an idiot." Cho smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. A few people shot them curious looks, but Harry's ivy colored gaze made their eyes slide away again.

"I'm learning that in my last year. Harry, I know for the past two years I haven't been fair to you… and I really do regret losing my chance with you."

Harry smiled slightly. "And you don't know what that does, hearing you say that." She laughed, and his heart tightened. Why couldn't this conversation come any earlier? Not with his luck.

"Yeah. Fantasies." Cho stopped, at the door to Trelawney's tower. "Well here we are." She took her books back.

"And where is that?" Harry asked seriously.

"Who knows? Too late to find out now, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is." She leaned in close.

"But perhaps, what is a kiss between friends?" Harry smiled slightly as she closed her eyes, stepping out of her range, a molecule of regret making him wonder what could have been. But the road he glimpsed wasn't the road he wanted.

"I think I did love you once Cho. But not now. Respect that." He said softly, walking away from her quickly.

Cho opened her eyes, horrified. Had she almost kissed a married man? Had she-"

"I hate to see an ego deflated." Her face hardened before she turned.

"Tedros, what do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you. What's wrong with you? It could have been worse. He could have done this in front of the whole school… or in your common room."

"He wouldn't have."

"You're right. He wouldn't have. Because he's honorable. And I think you could be honorable too… you just think its okay to be ruled by your emotions." Cho reeled back as if slapped.

"You don't know me."

"I know you better than you think. Because I don't throw myself at you, or think you can walk over me. I wanted to echo Harry's sediments, by thanking you. My sister told me what you went through, and even if I don't really like you, I wouldn't wish that on you. Thank you." He walked over to her, a single yellow rose. "Yellow is for friendship. We got off on the wrong foot, and every once in a while, people are allowed to act like complete asses to other people. How about we start over?"

Cho took the delicate stem, the heavy bloom was fragrant and not pretentious, something Tedros wasn't. The smile came anyway, and she looked up at him. "Why not."

"Good. Now let me walk you up to your class."

> > > > >

Mahari looked up as Harry came in, wearing a slightly confused look on his face. She smiled as he came over and absently gave her a kiss on the forehead. "What has you looking crazy?"

"Nothing… I just came to terms that a particular chapter of my life is closed…that's all." He scratched his head and sat down at the dining table. Mahari set down a glass of water in front of him, which he took and knocked back as if it was firewhiskey.

"Is that bad?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay. Are you hungry?" She asked, taking the empty glass and putting it in the sink.

"Um…not really. But aren't you supposed to be in the bed? Madam Pomfrey said she didn't want you moving around too much." Harry reminded her as she saw her gasp and touch her abdomen. "Are you okay?"

"Harry, come here!" He jumped up and ran over, ready to carry her. Mahari took his hand and put it to her stomach. "Don't move. They're going to do it again."

"What?" Before she could answer, a small foot kicked against his hand. Harry looked up at her, half scared, half amazed. "That was…"

"Yeah." Mahari wiped a tear from her eye, happy beyond belief. "I can't believe this…"

"You?" Harry laughed sharply, shaking his head. "They're really in there, aren't they?"

"No Harry… its gas."

"You know what I mean." He looked at Mahari's face, which was drawn and bags were under her eyes. "You should get back to bed."

"I've been in bed all day." She yawned, undermining her words.

"So? Go back to bed."

"Harry, I'm fine." He picked her up gently, bringing her over to the bed. "That's not right… you're not supposed to be picking me up like this. I am entirely too heavy for you to be doing this." Mahari closed her eyes briefly. When did she get so tired? Harry just smiled, watching her roll over onto her side, kicking the comforter from underneath her feet.

"I've got to go to class…I'll be back in a few hours okay?"

"Mmmm…" Was all she said, and Harry left quickly. He couldn't resist worrying… and before he realized it, he wasn't on his way to Snape's classroom, but Madam Pomfrey. She was at her desk in the back, cutting various length bandages.

"Mr. Potter, good to see you conscious. What can I do for you?" Harry hesitated.

"I thought pregnant women gain weight." He started sort of in the middle.

"They do." He nodded.

"But Mahari isn't. It's getting kind of scary. I don't see her eat anymore." Madam Pomfrey put down her scissors and nodded, motioning at the chair that sat in front of her. Harry slid into it, trying to keep his nerves.

"Mr. Potter, I must admit, she's well under healthy weight for an expectant mother… and of twins… I am worried. But everyday I make sure to give her a nutrition potion, vegetable based of course, to ensure that her base needs are met. The eating should be monitored, and at times you might have to bring her to me if you haven't seen her eat in a while. Is she still suffering from the morning sickness?"

"Mahari and I stopped calling it morning sickness. She's sick all throughout the day. Sometimes she can't keep water down. I should have come to you earlier, but I didn't realize that it progressed so badly until I picked her up just a moment ago. I'm not the strongest person, and I'm able to pick her up easier now, than before she was pregnant."

"Well Mr. Potter, we'll make sure to watch her. With the both of us on the case, I'm sure we can get her back to feeling as good as new. I'm going to put her on bed rest. Normally during the fifth month of pregnancy, women with twins or more have to rest for the final three months of term… but I'm putting an extra month on there just to be safe."

"Mahari's not going to like that." Harry saw a fight ahead.

"I'm sure… but I also know that she doesn't want to jeopardize those children or herself." Harry nodded.

"You're-" He stood up abruptly. "Mahari!" His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and the room swam.

"What is it Mr. Potter?"

"It's Mahari! She's-" The door to the infirmary burst open, and Seamus and Dean came through, Tedros dragging between the two of them. He seemed to be in the process of passing out.

"Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas, what's wrong with Mr. Wolfe?"

"He just collapsed." Dean shrugged after they managed to get Tedros onto a bed. He was shaking pretty hard, moaning, face shiny with sweat. Harry panicked… it can't be happening at the same time…

"Madam Pomfrey! Do you have anything to restrain Tedros to the bed with?" Harry asked desperately.

"Restrain him? Why?"

"I don't know actually." Harry realized. Madam Pomfrey waved him away.

"Seamus, Dean, come here." They complied, leaving the infirmary. "Listen, I need you both to go get Hagrid."

"Hagrid? Harry why him?" Seamus looked skeptical.

"Because giants are pretty good at withstanding magic."

"But Harry, Tedros is a muggle." Dean said, looking at him a little strangely.

"No, he's not, but he's not a wizard. Bring Hagrid here now. And tell him that he needs to make sure that he holds Tedros down, or he could get hurt." Both teens looked at him briefly, and left running.

"Mr. Potter, we do not need Professor Hagrid here. He will only get in my way." Pomfrey said as she toweled off Tedros' face.

'Madam Pomfrey, I beg to differ." As soon as those words left Harry's lips, Tedros sat up, opening his eyes, and they were the color of storms and the angry Atlantic Ocean.

"Mr. Wolfe, please lie back!" Pomfrey attempted to push Tedros back onto the bed, but the nurse stopped and gasped as the magic rocketed up her arms. It flared through her, impeding her ability to draw a full breath. She staggered away from the bed, clawing at her throat.

Harry caught her before she hit the ground, and he felt the weight on her and without thinking swept it into himself, wanting to help the person who had helped him so much over the years… but he wasn't prepared for the feeling he had… Moving away from Madam Pomfrey, the stone beneath his feet started to crack, and he looked around for somewhere to put the magic… he couldn't take it alone.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape walked into the hospital wing, and looked at him, eyes wide. "Mr. Potter, what is going on here?" Harry frowned, his voice sounding so far away, and when he looked down, he realized he was glowing. He couldn't figure out what to do, and he felt as if he could burst. Not Snape… he didn't want to think about a super powered Potions master.

And not Dumbledore either… because some reason Harry was unsettled about giving the already powerful wizard more power. Making his decision, he tried to clamp down on the random energy…and felt it lessen… He stopped glowing and dropped to his knees.

"Harry… are you alright?" He looked up into Dumbledore's truly worried eyes, and gasped. Mahari…

"I'm fine… I have to go to Mahari!" Harry looked over his shoulder at Madam Pomfrey, who was picking herself up from the floor.

"My son, you're not physically capable of moving right now. You should rest." Harry shook his head and a jagged line of light materialized in midair. He stood and launched himself at it, and disappeared.

"Dumbledore, we have to figure out what mode of transport that is… are the anti-apparition wards in place?" Snape asked, looking at Tedros, who appeared to be sleep now.

"Of course they are… but that isn't anything close to apparition… He went to Mahari, we have to make sure they're alright."

"Headmaster… we are out of our element, and perhaps Mr. Potter should be allowed to deal with this on his own." Albus shook his head.

"He at least needs to know that we're here for him." Snape's eyes were clouded over as he watched Dumbledore sweep out of the infirmary, and he frowned to himself. Looking on his shoulder, he frowned. It happened again.

> > > > >

Mahari opened her eyes and gasped. The pain was unbearable and she was staring up at a ceiling that was unfamiliar. It was grey and looked like Iron… how or why she knew that was confusing her…but keeping her mind off of the pain that was dully making her aware of every nerve in her body. Turning her head, she saw Harry was her right side, sleeping, arm bandaged from the wrist to his shoulder.

Her mouth wouldn't work, and she turned over, and stopped. Tedros was on his back, and Madam Pomfrey was wiping his face and chest off with bandages and beside her was a small table, with bloody bandages. Swallowing, she breathed until she was almost sure she could be heard. "Madam Pomfrey? What happened?"

"Mrs. Potter! I…we don't know. We were hoping you could tell us that." Mahari moved to sit up, but her body protested too much, and she listened for once.

"Why am I so sore?" The healer looked at her strangely.

"You were struggling against almost everyone. We had Hagrid restrain you, but he couldn't keep a hold on you because he had his arm fractured by your brother, and neglected to notice until you wrenched his arm."

"I did that? What happened to Harry?"

"He absorbed the excess magic that you were putting off. If he hadn't, Hogwarts wouldn't exist."

"Is he fine?"

"Yes… just really tired." Mahari nodded, and relaxed…and opened her eyes.

"I can't feel you." Madam Pomfrey frowned.

"Begging your pardon?"

"I can't feel you!" Mahari managed to sit up now, closing her eyes and searching mentally… she couldn't feel anything…. "What happened? What…"

"Mrs. Potter, please. You don't need to be moving around like that… your muscles are going to be sore." Poppy pushed the girl back down to the bed, as she groaned and rubbed her stomach tenderly. "Take this." She handed her patient a potion. Mahari looked at her briefly and swallowed, feeling it take effect immediately.

Pomfrey took the goblet from her hand before it hit the ground, and the expectant mother was out again, sleep. Honestly, she was glad, because the girl unnerved her. In all her years here, she had never seen anyone female manhandle Hagrid like she did… and she was across the room attending her brother when she heard the snap that preceded the professor's howl of pain. Turning back to Tedros, she continued wiping blood off of his chest.

>

Mahari was on her side, looking at Harry. When Poppy left for the evening, she gingerly moved herself the scant feet to his bed, and climbed in next to him. She dozed next to him on and off, her head against his chest, and she could feel his heart beat on her cheek. Awaking again, Mahari was dismayed that Harry wasn't awake yet. Lifting herself up, she turned him over, leaning in close to make sure that he wasn't in a coma or anything, and when her nose brushed his, his eyes opened.

Eyes the color of dark ice greeted him, followed by the prettiest lashes he had ever set eyes on. The wonderful small nose he had come to love, the high cheekbones and kissable cheeks…and the soft smile on the lips he adored more than air itself… She was alright. The relief coursed through his body so hard that he couldn't breathe. Mahari cocked her head and smiled harder, and her hair spilled over her shoulder, and he felt it on his arm, and knew that he could be wrapped up in her hair and her laugh for all time, and be content.

"Hi."

"I was worried about you." He said, not once taking his eyes off of her. She looked away, embarrassed.

"Everyone's fine." Harry sat up as well, the room reorienting itself quickly. He touched his face, and blinked in surprise. His glasses were already on. "I put them on an hour ago. I just know how you hate not being able to see when you wake up."

"Mahari, you don't remember?" Harry asked, unable to take his eyes off of her. She shook her head, still reluctant to look at him. Now that he was awake, she couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes, but when he was sleep, she wouldn't budge from his side.

Mahari sighed. "What do you mean?"

"Your heart stopped beating…twice…"

"It did?"

"Yeah. Don't do that to me ever again." He took a deep breath. "I lost you twice; I don't want to lose you again." Harry took her hand. "How does your arm feel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You broke it when you hit the wall." Mahari's eyebrow rose.

"When I did what?"

"You were a little hard to restrain, being pregnant and all. Madam Pomfrey just stood there as you pushed Hagrid away like he was a first year."

"I don't remember."

"Really?"

"Yep. First time in my life I don't remember something… it feels strange." She rubbed her shoulder, shivering.

"Are you cold?"

"No. I'm worried. Harry, I woke up a few hours ago, and realized I'm not in pain. At all… do you know how wonderful it feels?" Mahari laughed, lying down turning so she could lie with her back against Harry's chest. "But I lost something that is such a big part of me… I don't know what I'm going to do."

Harry eased himself down to his elbow, and rubbed her stomach absently. "What did you lose?"

"I can't feel anyone Harry… but you." He frowned as he felt a slight tug in his mind. It was the bond. "I don't know what to think about this now. I… I can't block you anymore." She closed her eyes blissfully at the wonderful massage her aching stomach was receiving.

"Why were you blocking me out?" Harry asked, curious. She yawned and shrugged.

"I was afraid of what you would find. I was afraid of being that close to someone. Who knows… but now…I'm like everyone else, and I don't know what to think. I've always wanted to be normal, but now that I am… I think I hate it." Mahari sighed, eyes closing.

"Mahari, you are beyond normal to me. You put up with my mood swings, which are almost as bad as yours," he teased, "and still manage to keep the apartment looking nice, and cook, and are there for me. Before you came along, I didn't think about the future." He confessed.

"I know." Mahari yawned again, taking his hand in hers, stilling the movement.

"But now that you're here, I'm forced to think about it all the time. And at one time, I think I thought it was okay if I thought I wouldn't be here… I had nothing to live for. I was a freak marked to do one thing, and either I won or lost. But I couldn't see around that…"

"You're so much more than that Harry." Mahari murmured. He smiled and laid his head on her hair, closing his own eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me happy. I think I needed a wake up call to start living again." Harry yawned and enjoyed the quiet.

"Well, according to your friends, you rarely do anything small." Harry opened his eyes and grinned, and Mahari snorted, both teens collapsing into exhausted giggles that faded with the coming morn.

> > > > >

It just wasn't right. How could so much energy be contained inside of his body, and he be forced to lie still in a bed that really didn't need him in it? Madam Pomfrey told him he fractured Hagrid's arm, his wrist, and one of his legs. He couldn't imagine what he was doing, since everything was a really soft dream…that he couldn't remember…but he did remember screams though.

Shaking his head, he grinned, and looked over the castle, standing on the highest spire. Nevermind how he got there, or for that matter, how he was going to get down. The view was amazing, and the Scotland view was absolutely amazing. The air whipped his hair around his head, and he was dismayed to find that it was at its original length, which was to his waist. There was a reason why he cut it, because it was damn annoying.

The sun rose, and Tedros felt the earth awaken, life flowing stronger, urging the animals to begin their day. He could feel it all… so this is what his sister felt sometimes… and back then he wasn't smart enough to envy her. A flock of birds flew past him, and he briefly considered joining them. What? Joining them how? Time to go down and figure this out. He really needed to talk to his grandmother, because she would know why he felt like running in five different directions, and half believing he could do it.

Launching himself from the tower roof, he hung suspended in midair, and tucked into a dive, the air screaming past his ears and the courtyard coming dangerously close in short order. Pulling up, he alighted easily, and looked back up, slightly unnerved. He could fly… he could fly…he could fly… With a giggle he would swear never left his lips; he gave a big whoop, startling some birds who were bathing in the fountain. This was going to be interesting.


	29. A Charmed Possession

A/N I want to take a moment out to tell everyone I appreciate the response to my story, those of you who review. But I would also love to hear from the people who read my story, and don't review. If you have a bone to pick with me, I would love to hear it, after I cringe away from the criticism. LOL, but please, continue to enjoy, and review.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Dumbledore looked at the woman in front of him, and he could tell from his brief visits with her, that she was trying to rein in her anger. The fact that she had stalked in and taken his whole dish of candy without a word gave him another clue. "You must understand why I did it."

"No, I don't have to understand anything. I was the only one who would know if someone was wrong… and you wouldn't let me through? And how did you keep me out? Did you ward the mirrors?" Queen Xantha asked curiously, fingering the rim of the bowl in her hands.

"I did. Found an interesting entry in an old book about warding mirrors when one wants to be perfectly safe."

"And you don't think I'm safe." There was no question asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"You have proven unwilling to share information with me. I see that as a hostile move." Xantha's eyebrow rose and she stood, putting the dish on the edge of his desk.

"Trust me; you haven't seen hostile from me. Let's get one thing clear. I will not be prohibited from seeing my grandchildren."

"I wouldn't have to do that if you would just let me know what to expect. I have a thousand students to protect. And I need to know if a threat is coming from within the school."

"It is, but it's not coming from my grandchildren. I do realize it was bad form not to tell you about the transition." She conceded, shrugging her shoulders. "But the fact is I wasn't sure when it would happen, how it would happen… It was a tad more violent that it normally is. And I could have helped you with that if you hadn't decided to ward the mirrors." Albus smiled graciously.

"I do appreciate your offer to help." The queen shook her head.

"You are a proud, stubborn fool Albus."

"I've been called worse." He said mildly, sitting back into his chair. "What can I expect from your grandchildren? I assume they have access to their magic now." Queen Xantha nodded her head.

"So you can let Mahari go to Transfiguration. She shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"What type of magic are we talking here? They were putting off an amazing amount of power yesterday, and if Harry hadn't been there to absorb it-" The sidhe stood, holding up her hand.

"He did what?"

"Harry absorbed the magic Mr. Wolfe and Mrs. Potter was giving off. Before, they were breaking bones and causing things to explode." Xantha shook her head, a look of wonderment on her face.

"Is he still alive?" Albus nodded slowly.

"From the look on your face, I'm going to venture that he shouldn't be able to do that?" He said dryly.

"He should be dead… Our magic is very different. I don't think that a normal person can handle our power."

"Mr. Potter has proven that he is above and beyond normal, on a bad day."

> > > > >

"I didn't notice that before." Mahari said, leaning back to gaze at Harry. "She's right… you're hair is longer." She ran her fingers through it, now heavier and somewhat tamer, although still wild.

"What am I going to do with it now?" He lamented, tugging on his newly acquired locks.

"Uh, mate… you're acting like you could do something with it before." Ron shrugged, and opened a chocolate frog. Tedros smiled at Madam Pomfrey, who gave him some nameless potion, and wouldn't talk to him before he drank it down quickly. It helped with the soreness, and he wasn't about to complain about that.

"Yeah, that's true Harry." Hermione smiled and tucked her leg under herself, sitting on the edge of Mahari's bed; Ron sprawled on the bottom of Harry's. "So when do you all get to leave?"

"Madam Pomfrey says we're going to have to pay rent." Tedros quipped, earning a minor good-natured glare from the healer, who retreated back to her office to give the teens some peace. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Just as soon as I don't want to pass out when I walk more than a few feet. This morning I think I might have overextended myself."

"You still haven't told me what you were doing." Mahari said, trying to deal with the extra foot of hair she was bequeathed. Hermione was helping her braid it into two long braids, because frankly she was tired of rolling over onto it.

"Maybe later. I don't know if I was hallucinating. But trust me; you'll be the first to know." He said wryly.

Ron rolled over onto his back, and Harry nudged him with his foot. "Ron, this is my bed, get off."

"You should have thought of that when I was called down here because something else had happened to you to land you here. It's the bloody weekend… you need to take a break so I can catch up on my sleep."

"Likely story."

"I was sleep."

"I don't doubt that, I'm just surprised you're using that as your excuse." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"He should have been doing his transfiguration homework." Ginny quipped, finishing the braiding of Tedros' hair.

"How did you know we had Transfiguration homework?" Her brother demanded, looking hurt and betrayed.

"Because Hermione was up all night completing hers, which means you should have been there too." She said pointedly, and Mahari grinned.

"Bloody sisters, I'll tell you, they'll make you go bonkers." Ron muttered, as his friends laughed slightly. Hermione looked up, and stopped. The woman at the door was unfamiliar, but she knew it had to be a relative since she was almost a spitting image of Mahari. She was wearing a dark blue gown in what looked like silk, the cut casual, but the way it was worn made it look formal.

"Hi grandma." Tedros called over from his bed, waving. Mahari frowned, and Ron stood up, straightening his robes. Ginny and Hermione took suit as the woman swept into the room. She stopped in front of Hermione and looked at her appraisingly.

"So you're a friend of Mahari and Tedros?"

"I am." Hermione said nervously, wondering if it was required for her to curtsey.

"We all are ma'am." Ginny smoothed her robes, unconsciously moving closer to her brother.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Queen Xantha, but you can call me Xantha." She smiled and waved her hands. "Please, don't let me make you uncomfortable. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I just came to check on the three patients… well, five actually." Mahari pulled the sheet over her head in embarrassment, Harry's face flaming.

"We're fine. You just didn't tell us it would be like this." Tedros said, swinging his feet off of the bed and standing up. "And you didn't tell us that we would be getting back things we had cut and swore we would never let get as long as they were on our heads… now did you?"

"You know, I thought I told you that…. Slipped my mind." Xantha smiled and walked over to him, hugging him and pulling on the thick braid that now hung mid back. "But it looks good on you!"

"You threatened to cry when I cut it." He said sourly.

"Did I? Oh well." She released him and turned to Harry and Mahari. "So how are the two of you?"

"Fine." Harry said, and Mahari nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes grandma." Xantha sat on the edge of the bed next to Harry and smoothed her skirt.

"Good. If it's possible, would you excuse your friends? There are some things I should talk to the three of you about." Harry looked over at Ron, who was staring at Xantha's incredibly complicated mass of braids that was held back by a sapphire tiara.

"Oh, mate, don't worry. Breakfast is being served, and I'm sure that Hermione has plenty of homework for me to do."

"Of course. We'll see you later Harry, okay?"

"Sure." He said, waving as Ginny waved back, the three leaving the room. Xantha watched them leave, and turned back and patted Harry's knee. "Harry, could you do something for me? Take my hand." He did so, somewhat reluctantly. "Okay, I need you to picture a force field being short circuited. Have you seen that happen?"

"Not in real life… but in a muggle movie." He said, remembering the scene.

"Okay, think of that now, and put some magic behind that picture. I just want to know if you can do something." Harry nodded and closed his eyes, picturing a force field around Xantha, and overriding it. It flickered in his mind's eye, and something registered somewhat in his hand, and then it solidified. Harry now saw a field around the Queen's body, and his magic wasn't getting through. Pushing more onto the shield instead of through it, it flickered twice, and collapsed. Two gasps made him open his eyes, and he was surprised.

The woman who sat in front of him was the same, but vastly different. Her hair was streaked with glowing silver that pulsed in odd intervals, and her skin was like moonlit mahogany, shining softly from within. But her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen. They were three different colors, an outer ring of dark steel, a middle ring of overcast sky, and an inner ring of solid silver. "You're beautiful…." Harry breathed, shocked.

"No one has seen this form in quite some time… I'm glad I still have my touch." Xantha smiled and pulled away, and suddenly the queen looked as she always did. Tedros blinked and shook his head to clear the fog.

"What did you just do?" He asked, sitting back down onto the bed.

"Harry here made me drop my glamour." She said, looking at him with no little satisfaction.

"And what did we see?" Mahari asked, still amazed.

"What you would see if you looked in the mirror…but you're going to have to let go of your glamour… and I don't know if you know how to honestly. Mahari swallowed, suddenly afraid. Looking different would seal the deal… she would no longer be able to delude herself into thinking she was normal.

"Like it or not hon, you weren't doing so good of a job before." Harry said to her, picking up on her thoughts. She glared murder at him, and all he did was raise an eyebrow. "Face it, you tell me I shouldn't hide my scar, and then you have the chance to go around and outclass every girl in Hogwarts… and you don't want to do it because it makes you stand out. Doesn't my scar make me stand out?"

"Yes…no… look… you can hide it." She protested, forcing herself to breathe. Mahari looked over at Tedros, and instantly regretted it. He was smiling like mad. Xantha was looking at her granddaughter and her grandson-in law interestedly.

"Mahari, are you ashamed of what you are?"

"How can I be, when I don't really know what I am?" Mahari pointed out, and the queen nodded.

"You're right. I'll have to do something to remedy that." Xantha stood. "But I also wanted to talk to you both about training. I know there is only so much you can do Mahari, but there are some things you should learn anyway. After the twins are born we'll step up training." Mahari looked away, arms crossed as best they could over her large abdomen.

"Whatever."

"Mahari." She looked at Harry in surprise at his rebuke.

"Fine." Xantha looked at Tedros and winked, who winked back at her.

"I have dedicated every other afternoon for this. It won't be easy."

"Will it be easier than what we just went through?" Tedros asked, looking weary. Xantha laughed and nodded. "Well, then it should be a piece of cake."

>

"She was a very interesting woman, don't you think?" Ginny asked her brother as he stopped a pair of second years from jumping down the stairs. He missed the smile Hermione gave the back of his head as he took his responsibility seriously. She rolled her eyes. They always did things where the other couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I see where Mahari gets certain character traits though." Hermione nodded, blushing slightly as Ron's shoulder came in contact with hers as the staircase lurched, swinging around slowly.

"Yeah. The woman is interesting though." He became serious, frowning slightly. Ginny knew when he frowned, he was thinking. "We have a lot of work to do before the next guard meeting."

"Yes. I have to figure out a time that doesn't conflict with Quidditch, DA, and schoolwork. I have my work cut out for us. But at least we have people who are dependable. With this year's class load and the extracurricular activities we have planned, I don't know where we'll get sleep." Hermione sighed.

"We can sleep after training and before class. At least four hours, and I'm good." Ginny waved over Luna, who was walking out of the hall, books in her hand and a gleam in her eye. "Hi Luna, what are you up to?"

"Perhaps a journey to the room of requirement is in order for the information that I've uncovered?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Alright… I'm game." Ginny looked at her brother and Hermione.

"I could never turn down information. It's my weakness."

"Yeah, along with redheads." Ron blushed hard, shooting daggers at his little sister as she walked past he and Hermione, arms linked with Luna, laughing.

"Sorry about that…." He said, looking at Hermione apologetically. "She's hell bent on getting us back together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll tell her to knock it off." Ron went to follow, taking the next staircase up to the Room of Requirement, and Hermione sighed. She thought she was making it painfully obvious that she was sorry, and that she wanted to get back together. Hermione made sure she didn't argue unnecessarily, or nag…. And it seemed to go unnoticed… and then a horrible thought struck her. Maybe Ron didn't want to make up. Maybe he was happier alone… "Are you coming Hermione?" He came back to the edge of the stairs, looking down at her worriedly.

"Yes, I'm coming." She bit her lip and jogged up the steps.

> > > > >

Harry looked around the apartment, scratching his head. He didn't remember it looking this bad when he left it a few days ago. The table was broken down the middle, as was the centerpiece that adorned the middle… and part of the floor underneath it. The bed was useless, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out where the footboard went.

"Harry, I'm sure that…" Mahari's mouth opened as she came into the room, looking around in horror. "Did I do this?"

"Well, you broke my arm up here…" He smiled and took her hand, helping her around a pile of chairs he had cleared.

"I broke your arm?"

"Yes, in two places." Harry said sardonically, shrugging his shoulders. "We're going to need new furniture."

"That's the understatement of the year." Mahari lamented, wincing as she looked at the refrigerator. "What happened over there?"

"That happened before I arrived. Who knows?" He brightened. "But it's okay, because next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. That way we can go and get some more furniture, and we'll be able to pick it out."

"And that's the town that you were telling me about that's nearby?"

"Yes. I can't wait to show you all of the shops. It's somewhat like Diagon Alley, but it's a whole town. It's just really brilliant." Harry sighed and nudged the pieces of wood in front of his foot. "But we won't be able to stay here tonight."

"I don't think that broken wood is comfortable to sleep on." Mahari leaned her head against his shoulder, taking in all the damage. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You couldn't do anything about it. I'm going to have to talk to Dumbledore about getting another apartment while we clean this out and bring in the new furniture."

"Alright. I'll get started." Harry looked at her, enjoying the look of fear on her face as she realized he was reading her thoughts.

"Don't do anything you can't sweep up."

"Fine."

"Mahari…"

"Okay, okay!" She held up her hands and looked innocent until he walked away.

>

Neville blushed as Luna looked back at him with unblinking eyes. She did have beautiful eyes, and he didn't mind her staring at him all that much anymore. They were waiting in the Room of Requirement, with Seamus and Pavati, who were also lounging in the soft chairs that adorned the large round table dominating the room. No one had seen the Room look like this before, and the tone was one of anticipation.

"Why haven't you asked me out yet Neville?" Luna asked calmly, scooting her chair closer to his. He opened his mouth and closed it.

"Who told you I wanted to ask you out?" He squeaked out, palms sweating already. 'Get it together Nev…' he thought to himself, forcing himself to breathe.

"You don't?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then ask me."

"Uhm… Luna? Would you go out with me?"

"Of course I will Neville Longbottom." He smiled, and she returned it, and Neville realized she had the most beautiful smile when she was looking at him. They both looked up to see their friends looking at them with interest.

"Go ahead and kiss her bloke!" Seamus nodded, wiggling his eyebrows. Pavati rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder. "What!"

"You don't have to Neville." She said, shaking her head. Luna looked amused, and Neville felt that he was walking into a trap. Thankfully the door opened, and he breathed a sigh of relief, almost sagging to the floor.

It was Ginny, and she smiled and took a seat next to Luna, looking at her and Neville, with a question in her eyes. Luna nodded and she squealed, her red hair flying into his face as she leaned over and hugged Luna, coming around and bestowing one on him. "Aack Ginny, can I breathe?"

"Probably not. She likes to smother people." Dean said, hand on the door. Ginny looked up, her smiled somewhat stilled. Having witnessed budding relationships, they made her dwell on the ones that didn't work for her… and the great one that got away. And presently he was looking at her with the same look she was feeling. What happened?

She cleared her throat to break what felt like a spell cast by his eyes alone, and moved back to her seat, watching Dean take the seat on the other side of Seamus. They struck up a conversation, and Ginny turned back to Luna, and vowed not to look his way again.

Neville looked up from his thoughts, the door opening yet again, and Ron walked in, with Hermione, a box in hand, followed closely by Ernie. A chorus of hellos rounded the room, and everyone sat in a comfortable seat, looking around at each other.

"Why does this feel momentous?" Dean asked dryly, eyeing the group. "And this isn't DA, is it?"

"Not quite Dean." Hermione said, leaning back in her seat somewhat. Ron sighed and made the decision to step forward.

"We called you here-"

"We?" Seamus asked, looking at him and Hermione.

"Yes, we. I know that we're not the only ones that notice Harry's having a hard time this year."

"Well honestly, aren't we being a bit sneaky having this conversation behind Harry's back?" Ernie asked, looking at the door. "He's not coming, and there isn't a seat for him anyway."

"No, because we're his friends, and we're worried." Neville nodded.

"He's not as focused as he normally is." Luna shook her head, disagreeing.

"Darling, I think he's still incredibly focused, but not on the normal issues."

"What do you mean?" Ernie crossed his arms, leaning back as well.

"She means that Harry's married, and has babies on the way. There's been an attack on Mahari, and I wouldn't be able to concentrate either, if it were me." Seamus shrugged and hit the table with his fist. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Do about it?" Neville asked, shrugging his shoulders. "What can we do?"

"I have a proposal." Ron took control of the conversation again, standing. "We all know that Harry very rarely asks for help, especially when he feels as if he's gotten himself into something." Dean nodded, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I say we protect him."

"Protect…Harry?" Luna asked, suddenly focused. Ernie's mouth dropped open, and Seamus gave a short laugh and sat back, Pavati's eyes wide and blinking rapidly.

"And how are you planning on protecting the one who is supposed to protect us?" She asked, clearly confused. Hermione huffed, thinking that perhaps she was the wrong person to have asked here.

"Pavati, honestly, why do you think Harry started the DA? So you can protect yourself." She said, crossing her arms.

"So, basically we follow him around or something? Make sure nothing happens?" Ron nodded.

"Something like that… but we're going to be something like his first response team. We've called you here because there was a lot of promise shown during the meetings. So we're going to help Harry out. I just want him to know he's not alone."

"That's a wonderful idea Ron." Neville said. He looked down in surprise, Luna's hand holding his gently. He squeezed back, a warm feeling flowing through him. "What does Harry think?"

"That's the thing. He doesn't know yet." Hermione spoke up, standing and opening the box. "And he won't until we know what we're doing. I don't want anyone to think this is going to be easy. It won't. It's going to take a lot of time, and if you don't think you can give it, please leave. There are no hard feelings…but everything past this point is for committed ears only. And we all know I have ways of knowing if you aren't serious. This isn't going to be something you can quit."

"Why not?" Seamus asked, slightly indignant.

"Because, you commitment phobic git, this is serious." Dean nodded slowly, as if thinking. "This is more serious than almost anything, and if you're in it deep enough, it's all trust and if you can't stay and hang, then you can't be here."

"You're talking life and death Dean." Ernie breathed, and Pavati nodded.

"And when has it been anything different with Harry Potter?" He shot back. The room was quiet, and Neville looked around.

"Well, I'm in."

"So am I." Luna nodded. Dean sat back, looking at the surface of the table for a while before he nodded.

"As am I." Hermione looked around the table, heart leaping as everyone gave their reluctant yes.

"Aye, this is serious." Seamus couldn't find it in him to grin, and Pavati thought that contemplative looks made him look cuter.

"Yeah mate, it is. Hermione and I have some things we have to iron out, and we'll have another meeting. But for now, take this, and we'll get back to you." Hermione passed around the box. Everyone pulled out a small pin, moving the box along. Pavati nodded, liking what she saw. It was three stars, interconnected. It was silver and deceptively delicate looking…definitely something that could be overlooked.

"Is this like the galleon?" She asked, pinning it on the lapel of her robe. Hermione nodded, putting the lid on the now empty box.

"It is, and it will give a signal when we need to meet. It will be purple, a very House neutral color, so no one will be suspicious." Hermione sat back down and looked around. "We've been able to trust everyone here so far, and I know we'll be able to in the future….or…" She left off ominously.

"Yeah, we remember Marietta." Seamus said, snorting. "I dunna want that on my face." He shivered.

"Alright, if there aren't any questions, I'm sure everyone wants to get down to dinner. But don't leave at the same time." Ron reminded them, and over the course of fifteen minutes, the room emptied, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. She smiled at him. "What?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"You were great. You really want this to happen, don't you?" Ron looked at her strangely.

"Don't you?"

"Of course. But you're… focused."

"And you're not?" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I'm always focused Ronald. But if it doesn't have chess pieces or a broom involved, you can't seem to make yourself pay attention."

"That's what you think of me huh?" She stopped at the tone of his voice. "Well, that's true. I used to be that… but sometimes, I come across something I truly care about." Ron turned away, pulling his chair up. "This just seems right… and frankly, after what happened in the Ministry, it's kind of hard to think we're just playing at this." Hermione nodded.

"We're going to have to make sure that the students are ready to defend themselves… because if not, it's going to be horrible to watch. Although Professor Shacklebolt is an amazing DADA, he's going over the same stuff that we did last year. It's not helping us any."

"And it's not helping Harry. If the school was attacked tomorrow, we wouldn't be ready… and we would be depending on a handful of people to keep a thousand people safe. That's not a good scenario." He ran his hands through his hair and shrugged. "And frankly, I'm sick of hearing Harry blame himself. It's not right, and I don't think Dumbledore is telling him that enough."

"Honestly though, would Harry listen?" Neither knew the answer to that.

> > > > >

Professor Dumbledore looked up at his empty office. The energy in the room changed, and a shaft of light tore itself through the air, and a familiar head stepped through to stand in front of the desk. "Harry." He said calmly, motioning towards the chair behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore sir." Harry took the seat, and looked back at the headmaster with a cool expression. "I'm sorry to have barged in. I asked Professor McGonagall where you would be, and she told me in your office. I can leave if I'm disturbing you."

"No, not at all. I trust you'll all well now." Albus asked, looking at the young man that sat in front of him. He couldn't help but remember the young, naive, scared first year that he carried up to the hospital wing after meeting Voldermort for the first time. There was no trace of that boy.

Harry sat there with a gaze that could rival his own if he used it so, with his strong jaw and widening shoulders, the profile of a man that could inspire those to follow him to death… and he didn't want to use it. The look in his eye was more sure than he had ever seen it, with only traces of the self doubt he once had in spades… his eyes reminded him of one long ago… a young Tom Riddle…

"I'm fine, and so is Mahari. Thank you for asking." He ran his fingers through his curiously longer locks, letting them resettle haphazardly around his shoulders. "I have a favor to ask of you sir."

"Anything Harry. I think I've made it clear I'll do anything for you that are within your best interests." The teen didn't rise to the bait and forced a smile.

"I was hoping if Mahari and I could make use of a spare staff apartment if it were possible."

"You saw the state of your current one I gather?" He asked, amused. Harry found himself dazzled by the twinkle in the older man's eye, and he laughed without meaning too.

"You could say that. But just until the first Hogsmeade trip. Then I'll replace the furniture and we can move back in. But almost everything is broken."

"Well, the only other staff quarters we have are in the dungeons, down the hall from the Slytherin common room. Is that alright?" Harry opened his mouth and then shut it. No need to get greedy.

"If that's all you have sir, we will gladly take it." He said hastily, face paling slightly.

"I know you'll enjoy your brief stay there. They are actually a little more luxurious than the ones in the tower. We had to have some consolation for having to store a teacher in the dungeon."

"I'm sure. But once Mahari and I pick out some more furniture, we'll move back."

"I don't know if Mahari should go to Hogsmeade." Harry's eyebrow rose.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think she would be safer at the castle?" Dumbledore asked, offering a candy. Harry shook his head, frowning.

"Honestly sir?"

"Of course."

"No. I think she's safest with me." He said, leaning back in his seat.

"I regret that you are not able to have more faith in our wards than you do." Harry shrugged.

"Sir, no offense, but they haven't inspired much faith." Dumbledore nodded, conceding the point.

"I regret not being able to protect you better Harry… and times where I could have, I think I was blinded by the future… hoping to mold you into what you needed to be to defeat Voldermort and leave with your life."

Harry nodded. "I said before, I somewhat understood your motives, but the price was too high for me. And now, I can't afford to leave anything to chance." His eyes lost focus, and Albus briefly thought of reading Harry's mind. "May she go?"

"Yes Harry."

"Thank you sir." The light filled his office again, as Harry stood.

"Harry?"

"Yes sir?" he turned.

"One day we'll talk about your new mode of travel."

"I look forward to it." Harry smiled and disappeared, leaving a very old man with his thoughts.

> > > > >

Mahari felt like a useless rock. She only managed to sweep up the big debris in half the apartment, and was winded. But she couldn't sit down on the couch, which happened to be cracked down the middle, so she ended up at Professor McGonagall's, and she drank tea and laughed at the stories of Harry during his first and second years until Harry knocked on the door, and with a red face once he spotted the transfiguration teacher dressed in a housedress, came and retrieved her.

He told her about the conversation he had with Dumbledore, and Mahari noticed Harry sweeping harder as he recounted the words. "Maybe he's making overtures."

"Too little too late." He said, wiping his forehead off with his sleeve. "Bloody hell, this hair is annoying."

"Who are you telling?" She lifted her braid and waved it at him.

"Sorry." He worked until he felt Mahari's tiredness. "We'll stop now." Harry leaned the broom against the wall.

"No, why are you stopping? We're not done. I'm almost ready to get up and help you." She yawned, belying her exhaustion. He shook his head, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a uniform and something for Mahari.

"No, we're going to our new quarters. I saw the bulletin for the Hogsmeade weekend. We'll be in our new quarters for at least a month." She groaned, huffing.

"I hate this. I was just getting used to this little place." Harry smiled and went into the bathroom, hastily packing Mahari's toiletry bag, slinging his robe and towel over his shoulder.

"I'll come back and get the rest of this stuff in a moment. I just want you to go ahead and have a lie down."

"But you're the one who has class tomorrow morning. It's only about eight thirty, I can last longer."

"But you're the one who is carrying my children. I don't want you to have an excuse as to why one of my children has three ears, and one of them is on their forehead." Mahari giggled, yawning again.

"Alright, you've convinced me Mr. Potter. When did you get charismatic?"

"Hermione gave me a book. Taught me everything I know."

>

The trip down to the dungeons took more out of her than Mahari was willing to admit. When Harry finally stopped, she was almost shaking with the need to sleep. What was wrong with her? She slept all day, and now it was only five hours since she was released, and she was ready to go to bed again…

And it didn't help that she was irritated… Mahari didn't know why she was irritated, but she was. And she hated the dungeons. She hated the Slytherin common room door she walked past… she hated the lack of light. Well, actually that wasn't too bad. What she hated was that everything looked dirty.

And she hated that she was still tired. She hated the fact that she broke all the furniture. Mahari stood there stewing in her feelings until she felt Harry's gaze on her. "What?" That came a bit harsher than she expected.

"I'm just wondering if you know how interesting your thoughts are." Her jaw tightened and her eyebrow rose.

"So glad I'm so entertaining to you." She retorted. "And besides, why are you reading my thoughts? You're not supposed to be able to do that."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to…it's like you're whispering in my ear." Mahari huffed and groaned.

"Great. Just wonderful." Harry spared her a bland look, unlocking the door and opening it grandly.

"Chez Dungeon… the…" Mahari shook her head as her husband's voice died away. The parlor greeted their eyes, in mahogany and rich sapphire drapes. The large hearth burned merrily, and dank smell of the hall did not extend into the apartment. "Bloody hell… he wasn't kidding…" Harry breathed.

"This is much better than ours upstairs." She said, running her hand over the high backed hair that was across from a beautifully matching couch. "Slightly different than what I was expecting." Mahari admitted, shaking her head. This place never stopped surprising her.

"He said it was nice…but…"Harry smiled, and opened the door to the left. It led to a nicely equipped kitchen, with a table that seated eight. Mahari opened the door to the right, and revealed the master suite, with a beautiful alabaster marble motif. The bed was large and imposing… but someone had turned down the sheets and it looked warm and inviting. "Why don't you climb in?" Harry whispered in her ear, causing her to jump slightly.

"Don't do that." She said irritably. Harry handed her the toiletries and her bed clothes, and she trooped over to the shower. Harry admired the furniture and decorations, large tapestries that depicted nature scenes. Ron was going to flip.

Mahari left the water run after she stepped out, and Harry came in, stripping off clothes on the way to a hot shower. She looked at him in the mirror, and she realized she had forgotten that her husband was insanely handsome. His back muscles flexed underneath his skin as he pulled off his socks, pushing down the jean he wore.

Horniness wasn't going to help the situation. Hell, it caused it to begin with. Walking out of the bathroom, she climbed into bed and was sleep when Harry emerged twenty minutes later.

>

_Hogwarts was in ruin and bodies of his schoolmates littered the ground. Harry turned, the Forbidden Forest in riot, Hagrid's hut burning steadily. The abject grief was too much… where was his friends? Where was Mahari?_

_Running away from the __Forest__, he came across an immobile Whomping Willow. When he came closer, his heart stopped beating. Ron was hanging from one of the long tree branches, eyes sightless but imploring, not a mark on his body… Avada Kedavra… Hermione swung next to him, eyes closed and looking for the entire world as if she was just sleeping. Dumbledore's head was on a pike in front of the tree, a look of horror frozen on his face for all time. _

_But what finally drove him to his knees was the horrifying scene before him. Mahari was nailed to the trunk of the tree by her glorious hair and hands. Her throat had been slashed, and her stomach had been ripped open, two almost fully formed babies hanging by umbilical cords._

Harry sat up, body sweating in the slight chill of the air. Rolling over, he vomited onto the floor, the smells of his dream following him, bringing dry heaves when his body had nothing else. "Oh Merlin, please don't be a vision…please don't be a vision…" He mumbled, wiping his mouth off with the sleeve of his tee shirt, pulling his wand out from under his pillow, waving it vaguely. The mess on the floor disappeared, but Harry was still shaking, and he couldn't breathe properly. Memories of what he saw made his stomach clench again, but there was nothing left.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Mahari backed away, staring at the wand tip grazing her nose. "Harry, it's me!" He didn't answer, but he was drenched and shaking profusely. "Put your glasses on Harry!"

Warily he felt behind him on the nightstand until his fingers curled around the frames, and he slid them on. He blinked and Mahari was standing in front of him, whole and unblemished. She watched in surprise as the man in front of her dropped to his knees, crying. "Harry, what happened?" He didn't answer, pulling her closer and resting his cheek against her abdomen. It was minutes later until Harry was able to find his voice.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Harry said, forcing himself to breathe.

"What are you sorry for?" Mahari asked, slightly shaken by his behavior. She was receiving a lot of emotions from him, but the strongest was fear, guilt and regret.

"I couldn't protect everyone."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." He closed his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath, then opened them quickly. The images were still startlingly alive behind his eyelids.

Mahari turned slightly. "Did you hear that?" Harry shook his head and whimpered, clutching tighter.

"Please don't leave me." He said weakly.

"I'll never leave you Harry." She said, becoming concerned.

"Everyone leaves me eventually. Either they get fed up saving me, or they die. I don't want you to die." Mahari shushed him, running her hands through his hair reassuringly, but he was becoming more agitated.

"Harry…"

"No, you'll leave me too, and I will be all alone!" He was crying uncontrollably now, and his grip as becoming painful.

Mahari was concerned. This wasn't the first time Harry had awoken after a nightmare disoriented and confused. But it always cleared up a few seconds later… something was wrong. "Harry, I need you to calm down."

"No! You can't leave me!" He was up in a second, eyes crazy, still crying. "I won't let you do that to me Sirius!"

"Sirius? I'm not Sirius!" She tried to tell him.

"Mom and Dad, why did you leave me?" He implored, grabbing her on the wrists and pulling her closer. Mahari yelped, the fright she was feeling causing the children to move, sensing their mothers fear.

"Harry, I'm Mahari." She yelled, struggling to pull herself out of his grasp, but he was stronger than he remembered, and he shoved her onto the bed.

"I know you were planning on leaving me. You show it on your face, you pity me! That's why you're here."

"Harry! What are you talking about? I love you! I want to take care of you!" Mahari was feeling faint, the adrenaline was receding. Harry shook his head, raising his wand at her.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked, stepping into the room. He turned to the door, eyes wide.

"YOU!" He spat, wrenching his wand to her. "You're coming to take her away. I know you don't care if I'm happy. You think that being married this young is wrong."

Hermione frowned, looking in his eyes. Those eyes were not Harry's; glassy, dull and confused. "Go get a teacher." She whispered out of the corner of her mouth. Ron shook his head and tried to come past her, but Hermione pushed him back. "Go get someone!" Ron put his wand away, and ran out the door. "Harry, I'm not here to do anything!"

"Liar!"

"Harry, she's telling the truth, listen to her!" Mahari struggled to sit up, but stilled when he trained his wand back on her.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione tried to give him a reason to look at him, working her wand out of the pocket of her robes.

"I am protecting myself. Everyone wants to take something from me!" Harry started crying again, shaking his head and stumbling slightly. Mahari caught Hermione's gaze, and she shrugged, looking scared. Harry wasn't the person to not be in his right mind, he had too much power, and could hurt someone… and never know it.

"Harry, we don't want anything from you!" Hermione yelled again, watching him shake harder. "Fight it Harry!"

"I am. I am no longer going to do what you want me to do." All shaking stopped, and he was suddenly fully calm, turning to Mahari. "I will kill you before you leave me." Her eyes opened wide, and she shoved herself over the other side of the bed, just before Harry recited the incantation. "Diffindo!"

Hermione gasped as the bed covers ripped themselves up, cracking the headboard. Mahari screamed, protecting her children and her head. "Expelliarmus!" Harry growled as Hermione caught his wand.

"Accio wand!" He held out his hand and it wrenched itself in her hand, but she held onto it, shocked as she felt the pull from the spell. Since when could Harry do that?" "ACCIO WAND!"

Ron ran in with Professors Snape and Flitwick as Harry called his wand to him, catching it and pointing it at the group of people that pushed themselves into his room. "Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled, and Flitwick yelled, "Stupefy!" Harry hit the wall, and slid to the ground, knocked out.

"Mahari! Mahari!" Hermione ran over to her friend, who was crying, crouched on the floor on the other side of the bed. She was shaking, holding onto her for what felt like dear life. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine… what happened?" Mahari wiped the tears from her eyes, wincing as she allowed herself to be helped up by Ron and Hermione.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Ron said, walking over to Harry, where Professor Snape was checking Harry over. "Professor, what's going on?"

"I don't know Mr. Weasley… but I agree, something is amiss… Filius, sweep the apartment for spells and charms." The diminutive teacher nodded once, all traces of amusement gone as he waved his wand, eyes intent. They swept over the bed, and the pillow glowed faintly.

"Severus." Professor Flitwick pulled the pillow from the bed, stripping off the pillowcase and finding a bundle of hair, bound by a blue string. Holding it up grimly, he shook his head.

"Is that what I think it is?" Snape asked, Hermione looking at it closely.

"What is it?" Ron shook his head, shrugging. "And why was that making Harry bonkers?"

"Because Mr. Weasley, this is a charm made specifically for Mr. Potter. This is his hair."

"Where would they get his hair Professor?" Hermione touched it, and felt nothing out of the ordinary. "Who would know how to do this?"

"No student at this school. We don't teach the dark arts." Flitwick said, breaking the string. Harry sighed across the room, and fell asleep. "Let's get him to Poppy, and we'll figure this out."

>

"Who would do that?" Mahari asked, rubbing her stomach, more to calm herself than the children inside. Dumbledore shook his head, examining the charm.

"No student here, Severus you were correct." His voice was grave as everyone in the room stared at the charmed lock of hair. "But for something this severe…"

"Headmaster, they would have to have collected hair from Harry for many years." Snape pointed out, pacing so that his robes billowed behind him. "A student wouldn't have the patience or the know how to concoct this charm."

"No, and this complexity isn't covered in my class. We don't go in this direction." Flitwick frowned and looked at Shacklebolt. "What do you make of this Kingsley?"

"I think we haven't been keeping a good enough eye on our students. Who knew about the change of quarters?" He asked, picking it up and eyeing it critically.

"No one."

"Although if I had known, I could have had an eye out for unusual activity." Snape interrupted, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you feel the need to tell me?"

"I have my reasons?"

"He probably thought you would go out of your way to make sure that we had a miserable time." Mahari retorted.

"And yet it seems that was already accomplished with or without my help." Snape snipped. Hermione put her hand on Mahari's shoulder, and the young woman forced herself to keep her mouth shut.

"As that may be, we need to figure out who did this, and more to the point, how this escaped our attention." Kinsley frowned and looked over Dumbledore's shoulder at the teen that lay in his favorite bed, deeply asleep. Hermione and Ron shot each other looks. They knew why.

"Nothing can be determined this night, but we will make sure to have a sweep done of the quarters, and start our investigations first light. Everyone should get sleep while they can, for I see many sleepless nights coming." Dumbledore said, motioning towards the door. The teachers filed out, speaking amongst themselves, leaving Ron, Hermione and Mahari. "I suggest that the three of you think about doing the same."

"I'm staying here." Mahari said, standing up and walking around the headmaster, walking over to Harry's bed. He was asleep, but reached for her hand when it touched the blanket.

"So are we Professor." Ron said, looking at him evenly. Albus expected this, but not with the amount of force behind it. Perhaps it would be best for Harry…

"You're still expected to complete your prefect duties."

"Of course Professor." Hermione said, hopeful he would say yes.

"Before I grant anything, may I ask how the two of you knew that Harry had been moved?" The headmaster received confused looks.

"Mr. Filch was ranting about Harry in the hall before he left the hospital today. Said he was a right spoiled git to have trashed his quarters, and he would have to have new ones. The only ones we knew were down in the dungeon, from when we came across them during our patrol." Ron recalled.

"Sir, the hall was crowded, and if we heard it, I'm sure at least fifty other students heard it as well." Hermione sighed and shook her head. "So may we stay as well?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, you may stay. After your duties." The two prefects nodded and left the room.

"I trust you'll tell Madam Pomfrey if there is anything you need." Dumbledore turned to Mahari, who was perched on the side of Harry's bed, rubbing his hand reassuringly.

"Yes."

"Have a good evening, Mrs. Potter." Mahari looked up, and briefly her eyes were a swirl of different silvers, then calmed down to the normal steel grey. He exited, with the mind to find Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris straightaway.

> > > > >

Mahari took a deep breath and shook her head. "And you'd do that for him?" She asked, looking at Harry, who had burrowed all the way under the covers during the course of the night.

"Of course." Ron said, nodding his head. "We just need your help in making Harry take it."

"He's horrible when it comes to taking help, and honestly, he needs help this year. He has a lot to deal with." Hermione said, taking her friend's hand.

"And I'm not helping situations, am I?" Mahari asked, bitterly. Hermione shook her head, sighing. "Is what Harry said down in the room true? You don't think that Harry and I should be married?" She turned to the witch.

Ron paled slightly, remembering the heated conversation when Hermione and he found out what Harry was planning on doing. It wasn't pretty, and Harry and Hermione both said things they didn't mean.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I did. But all I thought about was other people, and I didn't think about Harry. But now, I'm fully aware that you have probably saved his sanity… and in that, saved us all." She stood, looking out the window, the early morning light peaking over the horizon lazily.

"And while we are protecting Harry, we're going to be protecting you too." Mahari sat there numbly, thinking about everything they had covered in the past few hours. The Defense Association, the guard within that group for Harry and herself… it was overwhelming.

"I want to help."

"Pardon?" Hermione turned back, stunned.

"I want to help. I know you didn't think I was going to sit by and let everyone work themselves silly. I have large chunks of time available to me. I can do research. Hermione you said it yourself that you don't have time to do the research you need. I could help you with that."

"We wouldn't want to take up your time." Ron said, secretly thrilled. If Mahari was on board this deep, Harry would have no excuse or ability to say no.

"Please. Like I said, I would love too. And so would my brother. It would give me a chance to learn more about magic, and maybe, more about myself." She whispered; eyes distant.

"Then it's settled." Ron smiled, and opened his hand. On his palm was a small silver star. Mahari smiled, and as she took it, she looked at his cufflink, which was three small stars, identical to the one he gave her. The feeling at the base of her spine wouldn't be controlled, and she shivered slightly. Something that needed to happen just did, and the universe was right with itself.


	30. Much Needed Conversations

_"It was supposed to work."_

_"It should have been foolproof." A female voice hissed, indistinct. _

_"And what foiled us?"_

_"I'm not sure, but I'll find out."_

_"You do, or your head will roll, and I will personally use it as a candy dish." The man smirked back, glee in his voice._

_"You would like that, wouldn't you? But when I fall, do you think I will let you stand idly by and escape? You've done that already." There was a pause. "Ah, that hit close to home didn't I? Everyone else might be fooled, but the dark lord and I are not."_

_"Don't start fancying yourself his queen. He already has one in mind, if he doesn't kill her first. Besides, you're married."_

_"We'll see." _

Harry awoke without the feeling of his arms and legs, and as he retreated from the dream, they returned to him, prickling pins and needles, bringing him further from the strange conversation he was sure he witnessed. Turning over, he realized where he was, without his glasses on. Reaching for them on the table next to his bed, he groaned and fell back onto the pillow, disgusted. Could he stay out of the infirmary for longer than a week this term?

He sat up and looked around, relaxing as he saw Mahari in the next bed. Her hair was wrapped around her head, covering her eyes. She never did like sleeping during the day when she could see the sun. He looked over near the entrance and smiled. Ron was pacing next to the door, apparently fighting off sleep. Hermione walked through the door, with two glasses, handing him one, drinking from the other. He smiled and said something lowly, and Hermione laughed, snorting on her juice. Ron looked at her smugly, and glanced over at Harry's bed. "Harry!" They walked over to him, searching his face for any sign of what happened last night.

"I'm fine. Actually I haven't slept that good in a while." He said attempting to lighten the mood.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione said as she gave Ron her glass, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Harry asked, looking at Ron through her bushy hair.

"Because we haven't been good friends to you." She said, wiping her eyes quickly, pulling away.

"What? Who told you that?" He asked, alarmed.

"No Harry, she's right. We've been kind of selfish. We always thought you had everything under control, that somewhere along the way we bought into the whole boy-who-lived hype." Ron sighed, sitting down next to Hermione.

"What he's trying to say, is that we undervalued what we do for you. Which is be there for you. If you didn't have someone to talk to, then-"

"I wouldn't be here." Harry finished, matter-of-factly.

"Mate, we're going to do what we always to for you. Clear the way for you to do what you need to do. You are going to have a guard."

"A guard?" Harry looked stumped. This was not what he was expecting. "What do you mean?"

"We're going to protect you." He shook his head emphatically.

"No."

"No? Why?" Hermione asked, exasperatedly.

"Why? Because it's dangerous!"

"So? It's more dangerous if you're caught unawares… like last night. Someone should have swept your room before you went in." Hermione pointed to the thick book that sat on the table next to the bed. "What happened to you was serious, and was a charm made with the intent on making you think that the only way that you could save everyone is to kill them." Harry looked at his hands, the night coming back to him fully. "Harry, we could have found it before it got as far as it did." The book read, "Dark and Offensive Charms."

"Whoever tried to protect me died Hermione." Harry reminded her. "Sirius, my parents… There is no one here I would like to add to my list."

"Harry, we can help you look out for Mahari as well. I know that's driven you to distraction as of late and you still want to be an Auror don't you?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Then you're going to need to concentrate on your work. That means coming to class… which means you need someone to watch your back. Both of you." Harry looked over at Mahari's sleeping form. He trusted his friends right after himself… and he was feeling slightly overwhelmed at the moment. He was getting paranoid, and for good reason.

"Why?" Harry whispered. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Why do you want to defeat…Voldermort?" Ron asked, voice barely quivering at the name.

"Because I have to."

"And we're not going to let you do it alone." Hermione smiled, and handed him a pin.

> > > > >

Tedros touched down in front of his grandmother, a look of joy on his face. "When I imagined flying, I never knew it would feel like this. I can't even describe it." Xantha smiled, enjoying his happiness.

"When did you realize you could fly?" Mahari asked failing to keep the jealousy from her face. Tedros shrugged.

"When I woke up on one of the tower roofs." Both women's jaw dropped.

"And…"

"And I jumped off." Mahari laughed.

"You are forever the reckless nerd."

"Yes, but I wear contacts." He smiled. "So that means I gain cool points." Mahari shook her head.

"No, it doesn't." She sighed, rubbing her arm. The wind was picking up slowly, but she wasn't cold. She just felt weird.

"What can you do?" Xantha asked.

"Nothing." Mahari said bitterly, calming herself. The hormones were getting worse and worse as the days wore on it seemed.

"I'm sure there's something." The queen dismissed, smiling.

"No… there isn't." Mahari sighed and shrugged. "I'm normal."

"Don't say that." Xantha said, without thinking.

"What's wrong with being normal?" Tedros looked at his sister strangely.

"Why be normal?" He asked, spinning slowly in the wind, throwing his hands up. Mahari watched as her brother lifted into the air gently, his braid whipping around in the breeze, leaves floating through the courtyard. "Why be normal when you can be extraordinary?"

"It's fine." Xantha snapped, putting her arms around her granddaughter, who looked half relieved, and half depressed. "I'm sure her gifts will emerge in time. In the mean time, I do want you to resume the sports I enrolled you in."

"Grandma, do I have to!" Tedros dropped to the ground, looking pissed. "You said we didn't have to do it if we didn't want to."

"That was before. Before a lot of things. Before you came to this place. You have to know how to defend yourself. And Tedros, this is only the first of your gifts. Others will come." He smiled, and briefly, an illuminated lock appeared at his brow, and then dimmed to his customary raven.

"Grandma, since this doesn't concern me right now, can I go lie down?" Mahari asked, not wanting to be out here any longer.

"Of course, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just really tired. It was a long night last night." Tedros caught her eye, and he looked at her sharply. She sent back a look, they would talk later.

"That's fine. But I was serious Mahari."

"Okay." She walked away, disappointed in herself.

> > > > >

"And hopefully I won't be seeing you for a while." Madam Pomfrey said, looking at him sternly.

"Frankly, I have that hope as well ma'am.' Harry said, waving briefly before he pulled on his jacket. It was Sunday, no classes, and he had a lot of work to do before tomorrow. Finish clearing out the old apartment, and moving the clothes and other things that weren't broken… His thoughts drifted to Mahari, and he wondered what had her so subdued. She visited him before he was released, and seemed depressed.

Lost in his thoughts, his feet took him automatically to the staff tower, and he searched his pockets for the key, enjoying the quiet. A little work up here before he went down to the dungeon would do him some good. Now he just had to remember where he put the…

The room was clean, and cleared of all broken furniture. It was absolutely clear… Harry frowned and closed the door, locking it behind him and running down the hall, and jumping down the stairs. Scaring some people on the way down, he made great time running down the stairs, jumping onto one as it was turning, and not having the sense to wait, leaped out into the air, enveloped into light.

Landing, he looked around the dungeon, and frowned, opening the door. The vase from the mantle was on the coffee table, looking too light for the surrounding furniture. A round of laughter came from the kitchen, and Harry walked over, pushing the door open. Luna looked up and smiled, waving from the table, a bowl of ice cream in front of her, and a cookie in one hand. Ginny was at the stove, looking at a cook book and adding some spices to a pot that smelled really good.

Seamus and Dean were opposite of Luna and Neville, who came up from the floor, holding his spoon up in triumph. They had a game of Exploding Snap going, and Dean threw down a card, Neville paling at the play. "What are you all doing here?" Harry asked, putting his wand away.

"We're about to have some vegetarian stuff Harry. You should try it." Seamus said, looking over his cards, trying to keep Dean's eyes from out of his hand.

"I've already had it." He said dryly, looking around. "Where's Mahari?"

"In the room with Hermione and Ron." Dean said, putting his cards down. "Do you want anything?"

"Uh… no… I'm fine." Harry shook his head and backed out of the door. Going over to the bedroom door, he opened it and smiled. Hermione was giving Mahari a foot massage, and both were surrounded by books. Mahari had a book perched on her large abdomen, hair pinned up in a messy bun, face intent. She was so beautiful to him… "Hello here."

"Harry." Hermione smiled and moved over some books so he could sit on the bed as well. Mahari groaned, moving her feet.

"If you stop, you have to leave." She said playfully, leaning over and giving Harry a brief kiss on the lips as he sat down beside her. He picked up a book, reading the title.

"Defensive and Offensive Shielding?" Harry inquired, interested.

"Yeah. You should read it. I'm starting to understand more about magic, and the way you use it. It's fascinating." Hermione beamed, and inwardly Harry groaned. She was going to hound him about studying now.

"I know mate, it's sickening." Ron emerged from the bathroom, shaking his head.

"Uh Ron? What's everyone doing here?" Harry asked, looking up when another round of laughter started.

"Well, you know we talked about a guard right?"

"Yeah." Harry shook his head. "I thought you were just talking about you and Hermione."

"Harry, we can't be there all the time." Hermione pointed out, switching feet and starting the massage again. "So we enlisted help."

"Wait… you just stood up in the common room and said, "Anyone who wants to keep Harry's arse out of the infirmary step forward?" Is that what you did?"

"Harry, be nice." Mahari looked over the top of her book and glared at him. "Besides, Ginny volunteered to cook dinner, and everyone cleared out the apartment, and the least we could do is feed them."

"They did that?"

"We all did Harry." Ron said, moving some books and sitting down. Harry looked down at the pattern of his jeans, not knowing what to say. "You're not mad everyone's here are you?" He asked, worried.

"No… it's not that. I'm just kind of confused as to why you want to do this for me. Don't think I'm not grateful."

"Why not Harry?" Mahari put her book down and pulled a book from the nightstand. "I read up on this Voldermort guy… and he's way worse than you made him out to be. You made him sound just slightly antisocial, with a bone to pick with you. You didn't tell me he was a crazy bastard who was bent on making everyone else as miserable as he is." Hermione laughed.

"Wow, I never heard him put like that before." She said, shaking her head.

"Well-" Harry looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione yelled. The door opened, and Ernie appeared, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"These are the only ones I could find that Professor Sprout had that didn't try and bite me, or spray me with stuff I couldn't identify." They were absolutely normal looking lilies.

"Those are perfect." Mahari beamed. "Thank you."

"No problem Mahari. Hi Harry."

"Hi Ernie…" Harry said, sounding dazed as the Hufflepuff exited, closing the door behind him. "How many people are part of this guard?" He asked, turning back to Ron.

"Well, there's Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pavati, and Ernie. That's only seven others besides the two of us." Ron pointed at himself and Hermione.

"Lunch's ready!" Ginny opened the door cautiously, her hand over her eyes.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Ron asked her, looking at her strangely. She smiled and dropped her hand, giggling.

"I didn't want to intrude on anything."

"Yeah, it's a veritable orgy in here." He said sarcastically. She pointed at him and shook her head.

"I told Mum to keep a better eye out on you, but she wouldn't listen." Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother, Mahari laughing into her book. Hermione stood up, stretching.

"I could eat a horse."

"Not in this apartment. I think I'll go eat in the Great Hall…" Ron said, backing away slowly. Hermione shook her head.

"No you won't Ron Weasley. It will not hurt you to try something new! Besides, it's good for you!"

"I don't care. It's all vegetables, how good can it be for you?" Mahari shook her head and Ginny rolled her eyes, leaving the room. "Besides, I like my food to have a taste to it."

"Ron, I will introduce you to a wonderful world of good food. Just trust me mate." Harry stood up, grabbing Ron around the shoulder and pulling the taller red head towards the kitchen.

"I'm scared Harry…"

"I know."

"No, you don't… I'm really scared." Hermione laughed, pushing him through the kitchen door.

> > > > >

They talked for hours, Harry smiling harder and longer than he could remember doing in a stretch. The food was wonderful, and after the initial grumbles of the vegetarian fare, they didn't want to go to the Great Hall once they tasted Ginny's cooking. "It's nothing." She said modestly, handing the bowl of bread to Luna, which everyone was using to sop up the thick soup.

"Whoever gets you Ginny will be lucky." Mahari said, passing her bowl for a refill. Ginny smiled, and looked down quickly when she caught Dean's eye. The talk turned from food to classes to what everyone did on their summer vacations, to continuing the DA.

"Yeah, of course I want to. We need to honestly." Harry admitted, putting his bowl down, full. Mahari leaned against him, the both of them taking up the couch. Ginny was sprawled over the chaise lounge, and the rest of their friends were surrounding the coffee table, using it as a dining table.

"Good, I'm looking forward to what we'll learn." Neville said, shaking his head to keep from yawning. "Now that my wand is actually for me."

"Well, has anyone thought of bringing Slytherin in to the DA?" Hermione asked hesitantly, cringing at the groans.

"Who wants those greasy gits in the DA?" Seamus asked, frowning and turning over onto his back. "Besides, they're all on the dark side anyway."

"Don't think that… because not everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are on the light side." Mahari said, eyes closed. Everyone looked at her, slightly surprised.

"What!" Dean asked, turning to look at everyone else.

"Do you honestly think that it would be that easy?"

"What!" Ernie asked again, opening his eyes again.

"I said you should take the time to find out if there are any trustworthy Slytherin who want to join."

"I think that's an oxymoron." Ron blanched, thinking about anything Slytherin within the DA.

"But if we have someone from every house, why would we deny Slytherin the ability to defend themselves?" Mahari was drifting off to sleep. Harry frowned. He knew she was right, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it.

"Why don't we talk about this later?" Seamus asked, "Because I was really enjoying myself." The group chuckled slightly, the mood once again light. Another passed drowsily, and everyone slowly realized they couldn't stay there forever.

"I'm going to have to get back. I have some homework I've been putting off until the last minute, and here it is." Ginny stretched and yawned, not wanting to move.

"Need help?" Luna asked, opening her eyes, leaning against Neville, who was picking the carpet with his fingers.

"Sure, I wouldn't turn that down."

"We all need to go." Dean stood, dusting off his pants. Seamus groaned and stood as well. Mahari and Hermione had retired to the bedroom over forty five minutes ago, and Harry offered to walk everyone to their common rooms. The group exited and Harry cursed his wonderful luck. A large pack of Slytherin was approaching their common room, and in a moment, would see them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Draco drawled, stepping away from the crowd, a sneer on his face. Harry stepped forward, pushing Ginny's wand down.

"Put that away." He said sternly, turning to the platinum teen. "Leave us alone Malfoy."

"Or you'll what, end up in the hospital wing again? I guess if you're not the center of attention, skipping a few classes and pretending in the hospital wing is guaranteed to put you back in the spotlight." Harry just looked at him evenly.

"Come on guys. We're not going to do anything here." He moved past Draco, ignoring him.

"What, afraid that you can't stand up to me? Would you rather go after Crabbe's father, who was just doing the world a favor and getting rid of a muggle who-" He stopped, Harry's wand at his throat.

"Please… finish that sentence." He ground out, lips barely moving. Everyone gasped. No one saw him move, let alone pull out his wand. "Give me an excuse to do what I've wanted to do for so long."

"And what is that, Mr. Potter? Release him, and put your wand away." Harry refused to acknowledge Professor Snape's presence. "Mr. Potter!"

"No." Snape put his hand on the teen's shoulder, and suddenly found himself rocketing towards the opposite wall, knocking a few students down. Harry turned around and held out his hand, closing his fist. Snape stopped in midair, and brought him down to the floor. Everyone stared at Harry, who had turned back to Malfoy. "If you ever talk about that day, and I find out you knew about it beforehand, I swear, I will make your life a living hell."

"Mr. Potter, my office, now." Snape looked at the back of the black haired student's head, half wanting to see what he would do next.

"Harry, mate… let him go." Ron walked over and pulled him off, and the potions master was surprised nothing happened to him. The redhead stood in front of Harry and with the tip of his finger touched the tip of Harry's wand. That jerked his friend back to reality, and he swore under his breath.

"Mr. Weasley, clear the hall. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, follow me." Snape grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him bodily into his office, glaring at Draco's sullen expression. Once the door was closed, Snape turned to Harry, livid.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, for rudely disobeying me, and for using magic against me. You will have detention every night this week. What would have you threaten Mr. Malfoy in full view of two school prefects?"

"He ran his mouth about what happened at the lake." Harry said hotly. "He said that Crabbe's father was doing the world a favor." Snape looked at Malfoy with a grim look.

"Is that true Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well it doesn't matter. You'll believe him over me anyway."

"As much as this pains me Mr. Malfoy, but I'm deducting fifty points from Slytherin, and you will have detention with Professor Hagrid for the remainder of the month."

"Professor! You'd side with Potter?" Draco asked, disbelievingly. Snape moved in front of his student and sneered.

"I am a Professor of Hogwarts, and you should remember that Mr. Malfoy. You are dismissed." Harry wiped his face of emotion before Snape turned around to face him. "And you Potter, keep your wand out of anyone's face, or Merlin help me I'll see that you're expelled. You are dismissed!" Harry hesitated, and rose. He was almost out the door before he turned back.

"Sir," he said stiffly. "You didn't tell me who I would be reporting to."

"I thought that would be obvious. Myself."

>

Harry resisted the urge to slam the door, and he took quite a few deep breaths before his hands stopped shaking. Picking up the bowls left on the coffee tables and put them in the kitchen, before poking his head in on Mahari.

The two most important women in his life were in his bed. Books were open at the bottom of the bed; Hermione was curled on her right side, face as peaceful as a picture…delicate and dainty. Merlin, she wanted to protect him? He smiled. Ron was a lucky man, even if he didn't know it. Lifting her foot off of an open page, he closed the book and put it on top of the stack on the floor.

Coming around the bed, Harry smiled and lifted the book that rested on top of Mahari's stomach. Hard to believe the key to his happiness laid in front of him… and the key to his ultimate downfall. Touching her smooth skin that was exposed; the shiny brown that held his two children. They decided to wait to find out what sex the children were, and marveled to feel them moving.

Putting his palm against her stomach gently, he knelt down beside the bed and put his head against it as well. He jumped as Mahari's fingers ran through his hair. He looked up at her face, sheepish. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I woke you up." Mahari smiled, and moved his hand to another spot on her abdomen. A baby kicked his hand and he gasped.

"They know you're there." She said, still playing with his hair.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Because they always start roughhousing when you touch me; and they act a fool when you touch my stomach. They like to put on a show." Harry felt such a rush of pride that it erased everything bad that happened that day.

"Those are my boys."

"Who said they were boys? Did you ask Madam Pomfrey?" She asked, indignantly. "Because you swore-"

"No… I just know they're boys." He said, rubbing her stomach.

"They're girls." Mahari nodded her head, smiling. "Identical girls. You'll have to carry a big stick to keep the boys back."

"They're boys."

"Whatever." Hermione sat up and yawned, her hair sticking up comically. "Hey Sleeping Beauty." Mahari laughed at the way she kept blinking.

"Hey, sorry I fell asleep. I have to go. I'll see you both later." She closed the books and started sorting them into two piles. "Are you going to be able to look up the stuff I need?"

"Sure, and leave "Binding Enchantments" as well. I saw something interesting before I couldn't keep my eyes open."

"Alright, thanks. See you Harry." He smiled as Hermione picked up a huge stack of books and walked out the door. He sat down on the bed, suddenly not wanting to be alone with Mahari.

"Why not?" Harry turned and blanched. "Is it because of what happened last night?"

"Yes." Mahari sighed, and hesitated.

"I'm going to ask you some question, but I want to hear the truth."

"I don't lie to you Mahari."

"No, you lie to yourself." Harry took off his shoes and rolled onto the bed, enjoying the smell of Hermione's shampoo on his pillowcase.

"No comment." Mahari laughed.

"Harry do you remember any of last night?"

"Unfortunately. Madam Pomfrey told me you had a small bruise on your shoulder. Is it because I pushed you?"

"No." Harry turned onto his back, looking up at her. He didn't believe her.

"It was like every fear I had bubbled to the surface, and I couldn't stop my mouth from moving." His eyes became unfocused. "I felt like I was losing everything… and I would do everything to make sure that wouldn't happen again."

"Harry, you can't lose me. You said last night that I pity you. That's not true."

"It's not?" He asked quietly.

"Harry, no! I think I know why you have such a hard time believing me. Your aunt and uncle haven't shown you any love… so you're going to be skeptical when you find the real thing." Mahari reached out for his hand, and poured her love for him into her touch. "Know that I grew up in a house that knew how to show love, and how to give love. So while I'm here for the long haul, I'll make sure you feel loved."

"I don't know why though. I'm the reason you keep finding yourself in danger."

"Harry, you've proven that you can protect me."

"But it's always been a little late." Mahari frowned, not knowing what to say. "Do you want to know what I dream about? What makes me crazy with worry?"

"What?"

"Finding everyone I love dead. Killed in ways that make me nauseous, and question my sanity." Harry clutched her hand tighter, determined to save off despair. "I would take the pain of my scar any day, than see what I see when I close my eyes." They sat there in the quiet for hours, until Harry fell asleep.

> > > > >

Snape exited his office, the first years assignments graded and stacked. Turning the corner, he noticed Mahari leaving her quarters. "Mrs. Potter, a word please?" The pregnant girl turned around, obviously not wanting to do so. "Would you accompany me to my classroom?" She followed him a short distance to the cauldron filled room, and it was colder here, and Mahari could see her breath on the air.

"Can I ask what this is about?" She asked, not really wanting to be left alone with the Professor.

"I would like to know what you've done to me." He turned to her, grave.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Mrs. Potter. Your husband already does that too well." He spat. Mahari ignored the comment as she thought back.

"Oh… oh my. What happened?" She asked, trying valiantly to not laugh. Snape parted his hair and bent over. Mahari pursed her lips to keep from exclaiming. He had a bald spot that began at the top of his head to the middle. When he stood up, it looked normal. "Glamour…" She said admirably.

"Yes, but while I am using skills I don't normally use on a daily basis, I do not wish this to continue."

"That's understandable." Mahari said mildly. The two looked at each other until Snape broke.

"Well!"

"Well what!"

"Reverse it!" He growled. "It was a spell, because you have not touched my food."

"I can't reverse it. Only you can."

"Perhaps," Snape began scathingly, "You don't know about basic magic. If you performed the spell, then you'll have to reverse it."

"And you forget, I'm not a witch. And frankly, it will keep happening if you're not nicer to Harry."

"What do you mean?" He asked, paling even further.

"You are causing this. Every degrading thing you say and think is causing your hair to fall out."

Snape moved to yell, but stopped. "What incantation did you use?" Mahari shook her head.

"I don't see the need for an incantation all the time."

"So reverse it."

"I told you, I can't take it back."

'You will take it back!" He stepped between her and the door.

"Mahari?" She looked around Snape and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Harry." He came into the room and looked at the Professor and his wife.

"I'm here to start my detention after I settle Mahari in for the night." He held out his hand and Mahari looked briefly at Snape before walking to Harry and taking his hand. The Potions master controlled himself, and by the time the door closed behind them the fury was contained again. Looking at his shoulder, there was a few long strands of his hair.

> > > > >

"Alright class, that will be all." Professor Shacklebolt clapped his hands once, and the ruckus died down. "What I'd like for everyone to do is pass their scrolls to the front, and Hermione, if you could collect them. Return them in different order." He turned back to the class. "These will be your dueling partners for the day. I will be judging if you've been paying attention to defensive shielding. No serious spells please, and extra points if you get your opponents wand." The papers were passed around and back, and Harry looked at the name on the parchment. Theodore Nott…

"Alright, I want you to use your shield, and extra points to anyone who is able to hold their shield. Who would like to be first?" No one really wanted to go first, but Hermione looked around and smiled at Mahari, raising her hand. "Ms. Granger, who do you have?"

"Pansy Parkinson." The class became quiet, and the Defense teacher managed to control the smile on his face.

"Step forward." The two witches walked to their respective stairs that led up to the dueling platform, taking out their wands. "Who will go first?"

"I will Professor." Pansy smiled, and Hermione pretended not to notice.

"Raise your shield, and Hermione, your goal is to break her shield. Nothing serious please."

"Of course not professor."

"Alright class, I told you that maintaining your shield is a talent that takes time to cultivate, and I will be showing you how to come about doing that. Hermione, why don't you fire a hex of your choice, mild of course, and we'll see how Ms. Parkinson holds up. Alright, wands at the ready, begin!"

"PROTEGO!" Pansy yelled, throwing up her shield. Hermione grinned and pointed her wand at the Slytherin.

"REDUCTO!" The pug faced girl's shield didn't hold, and as it dissolved she slid across the platform, and with a shriek, landed on her bottom as the curse continued, hitting the bare wall, leaving a nice sized crack in it. Hermione straightened; a smirk on her face. Ron smiled…she was so beautiful when she was bad.

"Alright, alright." Shacklebolt walked over and helped Pansy to her feet. "Five points from Gryffindor for that excessive curse and ten to Gryffindor for breaking her shield so quickly. You may go sit down now Ms. Parkinson." Pansy looked at Hermione, a glare like pure death upon her face. "And you as well Ms. Granger. Next, we'll have Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy."

"Weasel, I will have fun this time." Draco smirked as he stood, Ron straight-faced as they walked past each other to their positions.

"Alright, I want you to shield Mr. Weasley." Ron smiled grimly and nodded. "Alright, wands at the ready; begin!"

"PROTEGO!" Ron's shield went up in a fraction of a second, and Malfoy looked somewhat surprised. Sound was momentarily gone within the shield, and something escaped Draco's wand. It slammed itself into Ron's shield, and he gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep it. A stray memory of the Department of Mysteries flitted across his mind, and his shield held as he skid almost a foot, until the curse lost power.

Ron released the spell, and sound came rushing back to his ears, and he smiled as his house was yelling and cheering for him. "Well done Mr. Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor for that display. Now you will attempt to breach Mr. Malfoy's shield. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Begin."

"PROTEGO!" Draco yelled, and Ron could tell the boy had been practicing. What to use… what to use…

"INCENDIO!" Harry blanched as flame erupted from Ron's wand, licking the shield over Malfoy, but the flames didn't die away, and the look on Ron's face told him what he suspected. He was pouring his hate of the Slytherin into the spell, and it became a flamethrower. Draco began to sweat, and the shield was no longer holding back the heat.

"Mr. Weasley, that's enough!" Ron shook his head, leaning forward slightly, the flames continued, and Harry was impressed. He didn't know his friend had it in him. Draco screamed and fell over as the flames briefly met him. He stood up and beat the small fire that managed to burn his house patch. "Mr. Weasley, I didn't ask you to injure Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm sorry Professor, I just studied really hard." Ron said innocently, hopping off of the dais. Tedros laughed behind his hand, trying to keep the sound from escaping.

"I'm sure. Alright, that's ten points to Gryffindor. My, one house has done their homework. Alright, Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott, will you proceed to the front."

Mahari leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear, and he looked down at her as he got up, a slight frown on his face. He shrugged and moved forward, pulling out his wand. They met on the dais, and were ready. "Alright Mr. Potter, you shield."

"We all know that Harry can shield himself." Hermione reminded him, hand raised. Professor Shacklebolt nodded.

"Correct. Mr. Potter, why don't you try and break his shield."

"Alright Professor." He was slightly curious. He didn't feel either way about Nott, and frankly he knew that his father was a death eater, but he hadn't had much experience with Nott Junior, personally.

"Begin!"

"PROGTEGO!"

"STUPEFY!" Normally Harry didn't notice a bubbling inside of him when he cast a spell, and he felt it emanate from his core, pushing through his arm and shoving itself out of his wand most impatiently. It cracked Nott's shield as if it were nothing, and slammed into the teen, knocking a surprised exhale from his lungs, flinging him off of the platform. He crashed into Shacklebolt, who caught him easily, putting him on the ground. He was unconscious, and the Professor looked up at Harry in slight surprise.

"Enervate." Theodore opened his eyes and sat up quickly, groaning. His head was ringing badly. "Are you able to stand Mr. Nott?"

"Yes sir." He managed to get to his feet unsteadily, but shook his head and cleared the vertigo.

"Alright, you may have a seat." The Slytherin shook his head.

"No sir, Harry made it through my shield; I would like to make it through his." Everyone looked up at Harry, who decided to have no look at all.

"Are you up to it?" The Auror asked, somewhat concerned.

"I am."

"Alright, you may join Mr. Potter on the platform." Shacklebolt thought for a moment. "Instead of just breaking through his shield, I want you to try and disarm him. You may use any hex or curse save unforgivable, to get his wand. Once it's in your hand, the duel is over. Do both agree with those terms?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir." Harry smiled; a thrill in his voice.

"Alright, begin." Theodore smiled and raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew from his hand, and he called it back.

"Accio wand!" It swished through the air, its trajectory changed abruptly, to slap back into his hand. He looked at his opponent who had his mouth open in shock. Recovering a millisecond later, he fired another spell.

"BOMBARDA!" Harry threw up his shield without the incantation, and when the spell hit, a sound of metal on metal rang through the air, causing the students to cover their ears. He dropped his shield and pointed his wand at Nott.

"Accio wand!" Theodore managed to clamp his hand on his wand, and kept it close while the spell wore off.

"Flamen difflo!"

"CONCEPTUS!" Harry felt the edge of the shield reject the spell at first, thinning to almost the breaking point, but it smothered it, canceling the spell. Harry kept the shield up and pointed his wand at Nott. "Expelliarmus!" The boy's wand flew through the air, and Harry dropped his shield, just in time to have it land in his hand.

"You have won Mr. Potter." Professor Shacklebolt said, looking at the teen with a thoughtful expression. "When did you find yourself capable of wandless magic?"

"I'm not sir." Harry said, cursing his stupidity.

"You're not?"

"No sir."

"I must have been mistaken. But I won't be after I duel you." Mahari blinked. The teacher dueling Harry? The Slytherin house sat forward, looking forward to the Professor showing Harry the business…. And Gryffindor was thinking they really liked Professor Shacklebolt. Harry jumped down from the dueling platform, walking over to the teacher.

"Sir," he said lowly, "I don't want to fight you. I've seen you in action, and frankly, you scare me."

"I just want to see where your skills are Harry, that's all. Apparently they're advance, and I would really like to know how advanced they are." Shacklebolt looked at him with some pride. "Where did you learn that shield? That's a tough one for people to figure out. Most Aurors are advised not to try it in battle."

"Mahari told me the incantation before I went up."

"Just before you dueled?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. Yes, I would like to duel you Harry. I'll take it easy, but if I feel as if you can handle it I will be increasing the power."

"Okay Sir." Harry shook his head slowly, walking over to his end of the platform. The room was deathly silent, everyone intent on the duel.

"Mr. Thomas, please count us off. Remember Harry, whatever you want to throw at me." Harry nodded.

"One." Harry wished a hole would swallow him up right before the start. "Two." Too late now… "Three!"

>

"Ah, Professor Shacklebolt. I trust the day has found you well." The tall Auror smiled and nodded, settling himself in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Albus, I've come to talk to you about Harry."

"Is he alright?"

"Most assuredly. What I came to talk to you about was his amazing talent dueling. I was putting the class through the paces of breaking a shield when young Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott dueled. They pulled some interesting tricks, but nothing as interesting as Harry pulling his wand back in midair. From an expelliarmus no less."

"Harry did that?" Albus blinked and smiled.

"Yes, and not only that; he managed to call and maintain an absorption shield, and we both know how hard that is." The headmaster nodded his head.

"Well, I told you that Harry had a wonderful raw aptitude for dueling."

"Yes, well I'm not finished. His magic feels like nothing I've ever felt. It seemed to react to his whim, not his intent. He was literally changing the use of the spell as he judged the situation. It was split second. "Kingsley shook his head. "We dueled."

"Excuse me?"

"We dueled. I had to get a feel of his power, to know where he was. Albus, he needs to be taken out of my class. It's holding him back."

"You can't teach him?"

"I didn't say that. I said my class was holding him back. I want to tutor him. What he could understand and apply seems almost limitless."

"I do believe it is time that we stepped up Harry's training." Dumbledore spoke to himself more so than the Professor in front of him. "So who won?" He asked, curious. The black man smiled.

"I did, of course."

"Ah."

"But only just. Harry's not used to dealing with someone who has a lot of power. He's dealt with Death Eaters, and while they were powerful, they were blinded by hate and anger, and that made them weak. We're going to have to expose him to powerful opponents who only use their intelligence, with levelheaded clarity."

"I agree. What do you propose to do?"

"I will have a proposal for a training schedule first thing in the morning." He stood, and nodded once. "Albus."

"Kingsley."

>

"All the way across the room." Harry reminded Ron as he rotated his shoulder. He was feeling a little sore and felt as if his skin was sensitive to the cold air as they made their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Yeah, but it was bloody brilliant. I never saw half of those things that Professor Shacklebolt threw at you." His red head friend was entirely too happy, jumping around as they made their way down the hill, energy boundless.

"Harry, he's right. You've done well holding up against a fully trained Auror, even if you did lose. Besides, you gave him a run for his money. He thought he had you when he took your wand. I didn't expect you to pull him along with it while you were getting it back though." Hermione said through her scarf.

"What about the two of you? Ron, I didn't know that spell could cause actual flames." Harry said; eager to get the topic of conversation off of him, and causing his friend to blush.

"Well, Charlie taught it to me. In Romania, the dragons only respect fire, so he had to give it to them. He showed me how to intensify the flame. I just never had a use for it. Fred and George was blamed for the one time that I happened to set something on fire, so I didn't use it anymore. Surprised I still knew how…"

"And Hermione? Holding a grudge?"

"Yes I am. That Pansy needed to be shown that anyone who bothers a Gryffindor is in trouble."

"I'm sure she knows know." Ron said proudly, putting his arm around Hermione. She leaned into his touch before she realized, and looking up, saw the strange look in his eye. He looked down at her before hastily moving away. Hermione pretended she didn't feel her heart breaking, and Harry looked away. He hated seeing his friends hurting, but neither was going to listen to him.

Shaking his head, the duel came back to him in odd details. Shacklebolt felt like nothing he had encountered before, and wondered how he could escape with his life if Kingsley wasn't truly meaning harm when he blasted him with a stunner. Hagrid's hut came into view and everyone spirits picked up.

>

"Sorry, I was out flying." Mahari nodded noncommittally, sipping on cold tea. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Tedros looked at his sister and frowned.

"But."

"But what?"

"But nothing. The babies are kicking all the time now." He put his hand to her stomach, and sure enough, a small foot kicked his hand.

"Whoa…and you're getting huge. Soon all you'll be is stomach and hair."

"Oh joy." Mahari looked at her brother sadly. "Why don't you visit me anymore?" He looked uneasy.

"What are you talking about? I see you all the time?"

"You didn't even know we had moved."

"Yeah…well…I just don't want to make you feel bad."

"Feel bad?"

"Yes. Because I want to talk to you about flying and the other stuff…"

"What other stuff?"

"I picked up Hagrid."

"I didn't think you swung that way." Tedros looked at his sister sourly.

"That's so not what I was talking about, and you know it."

"So you literally picked him up? What are you, superman?"

"Without the Kryptonite, and yes, my hair moves." Mahari glared at her brother, and his smile died away.

"I'm so glad that you're enjoying this you jerk."

"Enjoying what?"

"Everything. My own grandmother has lost interest in me."

"Uh… where did you get that?" He asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I don't see her anymore."

"She thinks you're mad at her. And she's beating herself up about it."

"Why am I supposed to be mad at her? I thought I'm the disappointment." Tedros sat up on the bed, shaking his head.

"You know, I'm not going to talk about this right now. You're upset, and Madam Pomfrey said you're not supposed to be upset."

"Fine. How's archery coming?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

"Perfect."

"Absolutely Fabulous."

"You're stupid."

"So are you."

"Why don't you visit me anymore?" Tedros opened his mouth and then closed it.

"The truth?"

"Yeah."

"I'm scared."

"You're scared? YOU'RE SCARED?" Mahari yelled, sliding off of the bed and turning around to face her brother, who took that time to pull the pillow over his head.

"What do you want me to say?" He said, muffled. "I can't sit around and watch you in pain. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were over this." She said, sitting back down on the bed.

"I thought I was too." Tedros pulled his head from under the pillow, sighing and standing himself. "And then I see you wince after standing up, and I know that you had such big dreams…and I don't think that this was one of them."

"What do you want me to say?" Mahari said, looking down at her hands.

"I don't want you to say anything. I just miss the old days."

"So do I." She looked up. "I miss Eno, my computer, New York, and even the new house in Surrey."

"Do you wish you could go back?" Mahari shook her head.

"No. I do love Harry…I just think we should have waited for the whole…you know…" She gestured vaguely to her stomach.

"Yeah. Mahari?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you're normal." Tedros smiled. "You're absolutely extraordinary."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Good. I'm going to go, because I have a study group to sit in on."

"No, don't go. I actually wanted your help with something. Hermione and Ron have this club that they founded, and they really need help. There's no organization, and if you have an hour, I could explain everything to you."

"It's not boring is it? Because there was a few girls I wanted to talk to that promised me they would be there."

"No, it's not boring. Besides, I have to start dinner, and you haven't been eating much as of late."

"Well, you need to invite me to dinner more. I didn't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding."

"Fine. I'll stay. The girls will be there tomorrow."

> > > > >

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" Harry asked as he was waved into Dumbledore's office.

"Have a seat Harry." He obeyed uneasily, looking concerned.

"Did I do something?"

"No, I've called you here for another reason. Professor Shacklebolt told me of your duel, and how impressed he was at your raw power."

"Uh… thanks."

"And he would like to tutor you, so you can refine your dueling techniques." Harry sat back, stunned. Training from a Senior Auror?

"Train me?"

"Yes. I know you think you'll have to do this alone, but I aim to make sure you have the tools necessary to complete our mission. He won't be the only one you'll receive training from. I, Professors Flitwick and McGonagall have offered their services."

"Professor Snape? I'd rather not." Dumbledore looked at Harry sharply.

"Harry, sometimes the greatest knowledge is gained from the most unlikely of sources. You stand to learn much from all of your professors."

"Yes sir."

"Professor McGonagall will be expecting you after our meeting, and she'll have your training schedule."

"Yes sir." Harry sighed. With the DA, Quidditch and school… he wasn't having much time alone with Mahari.

"Alright, you may go." Dumbledore watched the teen leave his office, and sat back. He knew that he was overloading Harry, but he wasn't an ordinary case, and there was much he had to know before the final showdown. And while the instruments that lined the front of his desk registered a sharp increase in power from the prodigy, it needed to be attuned. It would not be allowed to flounder as another student he had a long time ago.

> > > > >

It had been entirely too long since he had been on his broom, and the air whipped through his hair, and Harry had to admit that it felt wonderful with longer hair. No wonder why Angelina let her braids hang down. The sun was barely up, and Harry didn't know why he was still awake, after receiving the schedule, and realizing he would have little of no free time to himself.

Taking off at top speed, he toyed with the thought of leaving all his troubles behind, but he circled the pitch, and realized how ridiculous that sounded. Rocketing into the air, he had to hold his breath against the downward rush of air and as he leveled off, he realized how small everything looked down below. He could see all of Hogwarts sleeping, and that thought calmed him. He sat there and watched the sun rise, the frigid morning air barely registering through the thick long sleeve sweater and jeans he wore. "Beautiful view, isn't it?" Harry yelped and almost fell from his broom.

"Tedros?" He looked at his brother in law, who seemed to be standing right beside him…a few hundred feet in midair…

"Didn't Mahari tell you?' Harry nodded, still staring. It was unnerving watching someone in the air without a broom.

"Yes, but it still looks amazing. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to clear my head, and I get antsy if I haven't flown in a while. What are you doing out here?"

"I had to get out of there." Harry pointed downwards. "I don't know, it's different from other years… it's like…"

"The walls are closing in on you, and sometimes you wake up with the feeling of drowning." Harry nodded mutely, closing his eyes against a particularly bad blast of cold air. Snow would be coming within the month.

"Exactly."

"Everyone's felt that way one time or another. But honestly, I think you're taking on too much. Mahari explained to me the DA, the guard, everything. You're too busy. You're only one person, and you have a family on the way. Its okay, feel crazy, you're entitled." Tedros hovered, his own hair blowing around in the wind.

"I can't."

"I know."

"Look, I'm glad I got you up here. Mahari told me about the new training schedule. You're not going to be able to be as hands on with the DA as you've wanted. Also, you need to have a recruitment drive. I'm going to help you, because I organize very well."

"Thanks. What ideas do you have?" Harry marveled that he didn't feel tense, but nothing was normal when you were in the air, it was better.

"Well, with you being trained, I assume you want your guard trained as well as you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, what you're going to have to do is try and teach the guard what you've been taught. Then they turn around and teach the DA. You're not going to be able to teach the amount of people who are going to join. Not every class. Some, you'll have to do yourself. Ron and I have been talking strategy, and we think now is the time you start pulling back. We think that you've been so easy to attack because you're always out in the open."

"I'm not hiding Tedros." The older teen shook his head.

"I didn't say that. What I said, is that you're going to have to pull yourself out of the public eye of Hogwarts. I know you don't think everyone there is your friend, and some are your enemies. They have your schedule down pat, and anything anyone wanted to know about you could be found out by asking a first year."

"It's not that bad."

"No, not that bad, but almost. I'm not saying we're going to have you ducking into corners and dodging students on their way to the Great Hall, but you're going to have to narrow your focus. And I aim to help you, because if you die my sister will be heartbroken, and I can't have that."

"She loves you, you know." Tedros nodded.

"And you know she loves you too, right?"

"Yeah." Harry shook his head. "She knows that our time together will be drastically reduced, right?"

"Yes. She ranted for about an hour, and decided to take a bigger role in the DA. At least then she'll be able to spend time with you. Mahari and I were quite active in student government. So we're going to approach this somewhat as a government and a military." Harry blinked.

"Wow."

"Yep. Ron and I are going to get with you later. We're going to make sure the DA is ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for war." Harry shook his head.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I'm not letting everyone just go off to die. This is not a game." Without a word Tedros knocked Harry off of his broom. He didn't have a chance to scream before he was grabbed around the wrist and dangled.

"Harry, Ron told me you agreed to start the DA because you understood people needing to know how to protect themselves. Correct?"

'Let me up!"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes!" Harry found he didn't like heights when he wasn't on his broom.

"Okay!" Tedros chirped. "You see how you're there just dangling."

"Can't help but!"

"I'm sure. Now that's what everyone feels right now. What's going to happen is going to be bad regardless. They're just dangling. Dangling above the whim of Voldermort, or the skills you have and have yet to learn. People are tired of dangling." Tedros gave Harry his broom back, and didn't let go until his brother in law floated again. "Now the DA is like your broom. You've now been given a choice of how and what you want to do. Why would you deprive anyone else of that same choice?"

"I'm sorry if I don't want anyone hurt on my behalf." Tedros shook his head and laugh mirthlessly.

'It's not about you! You didn't start this war, and you for damn sure need help finishing it."

"I still feel responsible."

"Well honestly, you'd be crazy not to. But on the other hand, the best you're going to be able to do is inform everyone as to what they're getting themselves into. Then do what needs to be done with the people who chose to follow you."

"I am not a leader."

"Newsflash, look down." Harry followed his gaze to the floor of the pitch. There were shapes moving. "Down there looking for you are the commanders of your army."

Harry thought of his friends and all they were to him. He wanted them capable of holding their own, even if he wasn't there. But an army? That would imply going to look for trouble. "Let's go down."

>

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ron asked, putting his wand back into his robe pocket. He waved Dean and Seamus away, and they started back towards the castle.

"I'm fine Ron. I just came up here to think." Tedros landed feather light next to Ron and they grinned at each other. "You two don't need to speak to each other anymore. You're horrible influences… on each other." Harry sighed and shook his head.

Tedros put his arm around Ron and smiled. "This is my chess buddy."

"I'm sure. What are you doing out here so early?"

"Quidditch." Harry brightened immediately and the world was okay yet again.

"When?"

"Right after the first Hogsmeade weekend. Katie said we need to be on the pitch right after classes are over that Monday, and with all the vacated positions, we could be there all night."

"I don't know if I'll be there for the whole practice then. I have only one night free from my training."

"Yeah, Mahari told me. Bloody hell, if you ask me."

"When did she tell you?"

"I came to talk to you before my rounds, and she said you went to think. So it's either here or the Astronomy Tower. Since Hermione wasn't with you, I know you'd opt to fly."

"You think you know me so well." Harry said dryly as he remounted his broom.

"I've just known you for too long, is all.' Harry's smile flickered as he saw the Ron in his nightmares, and he took off towards the castle at breakneck speed. "What did I say?" He turned to Tedros.

"I don't know. What's Hogsmeade, and why is everyone around here obsessed with pork?"


	31. Arise, Knights

Malfoy. An old and proud name that included hundreds of wizards with money and power. Never allowing themselves to mix with anyone who wasn't verified pureblood and wealthy, they maintained their respect at all times, while furthering their aims for power.

The Dark Arts afforded them that dream of power, making it reality. They already controlled the Minister of Magic himself, the half blood weak at the sight of a galleon. He had expensive tastes, and being on the payroll of the Family Malfoy allowed him to keep the illusions of wealth.

It was all planned from the first Malfoy, Dacono Malfoy, for which he was named, who came from Germany. He was an ousted Baron who was frowned upon for enjoying the torture of random muggles. Moving to England and putting on a respectful businessman's face, he started making money, and killing muggles.

It was a family sport and after last summer, he could see why. His father brought him home a present after spending a week with the Dark Lord. She was a bit plump for his tastes, and she was a red head… but he managed to keep her alive until he was done with her. There were only four times in his life when Draco knew he made his father proud. That day was one of them.

They gave the body, or what was left of it, to the groundskeeper to bury, and from then on Draco was on a high. His father smiled, and poured his son a drink.

"It's addictive, isn't it?" Malfoy Sr. asked, passing his son the goblet.

"When can I have another?"

"That's my boy. The one I serve will make sure you swim in muggle blood."

"What do I have to do?"

"When you come home for Yule, your decision has to be made. Will you follow the Dark Lord to glory, or will you die?" Draco choked a bit on the wine and looked closely at his father's face.

"I don't' have a decision, do I? I don't think I would be able to continue my newfound hobby if Potter won."

"No, we would be in Azkaban. And I assure you, that's one place you don't want to go. All for just doing what our kind should have done centuries ago." Lucius spat, eyes haunted. "The three days I was there felt like eternity, and I assure you, you'll die there. The weak always do."

"I am not weak Father." Draco said after downing his wine and slamming the goblet on the table. "I have read of the attacks on muggles for the whole year, and I must say, I want to join you."

"Do you now? And what would you be joining for?"

"I'm tired of seeing Potter get everything he wants. I want to see him bleed and die in front of me, and for everyone to know that they're not safe from me. They've laughed at me for the last time. I want to join Voldermort so I can wipe the smirk off of the face of that mudblood Granger, and that poor excuse of a pureblood Weasley. I want them to die."

"And would you kill them?" Draco hesitated, and then nodded.

"It would be a pleasure." Lucius smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder.

"I will tell the Dark Lord that perhaps now you're ready." Draco smiled, visions of a dead Potter dancing in front of his eyes. He would pay, finally he would pay. "You'll have to be marked, of course."

"But if I'm at Hogwarts, wouldn't it be better that I wasn't? Then if I'm questioned, they won't find the mark."

"That's my boy. Now get ready, the limousine is waiting, and we should be starting down." Draco turned and saw the house elf who stood at the door, bowing.

"When will I know the decision?" He asked, impatient.

"You'll know when I tell you. Now go downstairs, and nothing is to be told to anyone, not Crabbe, not Goyle, no one. Do you understand?" Draco shrugged and turned to leave. Lucius apparated in front of his son and grabbed him around the neck, squeezing. He was surprised, and started to fight before he realized what he was doing. "Listen to me boy; you will not jeopardize my standing in Voldermort's eyes. If I hear an inkling of you shooting off your mouth, I will kill you myself. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded and tried to pull air into his protesting lungs. His father looked into his eyes briefly before flinging him to the floor. "I won't Father. I understand." He coughed, gasping gratefully.

"You be sure that you do."

> > > > >

It was torture… the fall froze into the beginnings of winter, and still no word. He had to act as if everything was normal, was fine… not as if his whole world changed. Draco looked up from his Potions textbook, hoping to find something to bring amusement. Crabbe and Goyle were in front of the fire, dividing sweets and talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Pansy was sitting beside him, and Draco half wondered if he glanced at her textbook, would he find it upside down.

"Draco, would you help me with this essay? I haven't had this much trouble with Potions since I can't remember." She said, smiling and leaning over so he could see that she had started developing quite nicely over the summer. Must be a blouse from last year.

"I remember. It seems to have been yesterday." Pansy seemed slightly deflated at the jibe, but she brightened, and leaned in even closer, if that was possible.

"It seems you're tense. Would you like a massage?"

"What are you now, a house elf?" He enjoyed the way she paled in the firelight. She could be pretty, if she lost some weight.

"I just asked if you would like to be made more comfortable." Pansy breathed seductively. It was all so trivial now, all of it. What held his attention all these years? Draco shut his book and stood up, disgusted. "Where are you going Draco?"

"Out."

"Would you like company?" Goyle looked up and nudged Crabbe with a pudgy hand. They watched him leave the common room without a word. Pansy ran off to the girls dormitories, hiding her tears.

>

It wasn't until two days later, after he was sitting up in the common room after everyone had already gone to bed that his father's head appeared in the fire. "Draco, I haven't much time, so listen carefully." He pulled himself out of the half sleep he was enjoying to blink at the fire. "Draco! Are you listening?"

"Yes Father, I'm here." He knelt in front of the fire, rapt.

"Good. You've been accepted, and I have a task for you."

"Anything."

"Good. You need to find a way to plant this charm." He pushed it through the fire, and Draco took it. It was a lock of hair bound by a string.

"Where?"

"In Potter's room. Should there be a problem with you completing your assignment?"

"No Father."

"Good. I expect it done in three days." The head in the fire disappeared, and Draco stood, looking down at the unassuming object in his hand. Just a lock of hair, quite a bit actually… but how would he get it into Potter's room? Getting into the teacher's tower was only marginally harder than the Gryffindor common room dressed in full Slytherin regalia.

Over the course of the next two days he fretted over how to leave it, when to try and put it up, and somehow it came to his ears that Potter had landed himself in the hospital wing yet again. That was one thing he didn't have to worry about. It seemed that his window of opportunity had opened up. And the gods themselves seemed to dm his goal worthy, when he was walking as slowly as he could to the Great Hall for lunch.

Filch was ranting about something to that soddingly nosy cat of his. Coming closer, he was able to make out the words, and he slowed down unthinkingly, until someone pushed his arm and he pushed him back. Potter needed new quarters? Searching his brain, he knew that he had the last staff apartment in the tower, and the only other ones was Flich's, located around the corner from Hufflepuff's common room, Professor Snape's down the hall from his storeroom, and… he smiled.

Planting the charm was disgustingly easy, and with a simple unlocking charm, he was able to gain entry to the empty and slightly musty quarters that the Slytherin had used as a get away for couples. His father would be so pleased to know that Draco was so close to where Potter would be staying. It sickened him, because he was not worthy to be housed so close to the Slytherin Dormitory. But everything works out for a Malfoy.

> > > > >

"Are you really that stupid Potter, or do you believe that all of my ingredients are arraigned alphabetically for pleasure?" Professor Snape started pulling the assorted vials that held the powdered herbs, and Harry put down the polishing cloth for the knives and stirring sticks, and waited until the potions master had pulled everything out of the cabinet, even the ones Harry hadn't touched.

Without a word he started separating things by their first letter, and Snape watched from his desk, trying to grade his papers. But one thing was on his mind, and the boy was refusing to rise to any bait he threw. It was distressing, because his hair was nonexistent now, and he missed it. He was always proud that he managed to keep it well nourished, and that stupid little girl who just played with magic spelled his hair out.

His anger raised itself again as he put his quill down, right after marking a paper as exceedingly poor. Severus couldn't figure it out. The boy had this wonderful ability to shut out most things in his head most of the time. "How do you do it Potter?" He asked aloud, cursing his curiosity.

"How do I do what, Professor?"

"How do you manage to ignore the advent of the Dark Lord? It's in my mind all the time, influencing my decisions, it's always there… and yet you ignore it."

"Why do you think I ignore it?" Harry asked, his hands moving slowly now.

"You must. You laugh, you joke, and you act with no forethought. You must." Severus was mildly surprised as Harry hissed and picked up a vial of expensive powdered Romanian White Bat wing and hurled it towards the far wall. Before he could say anything he watched the student call it back to him without a word, and it sailed into his hand neatly.

"You don't laugh; you don't smile, because you've already been defeated."

"What did you say?" Severus asked, not quite believing what he heard.

"I can't let Voldermort break me. I…I have too much riding on me."

"You think it's all about you Potter, don't you?" He stood, shaking his head and pointing his finger. "It's always about you. It doesn't matter that other people put their lives on the line, it all boils down to you, doesn't it."

"I guess so Professor." Harry gave a short laugh, and shook his head. He had yet to turn around. "You know the prophesy." Snape frowned and closed his mouth. That he did.

"So glad to see that you're so well adjusted."

"I have to be."

"You're sixteen."

"And about to be a father. If I'm not well adjusted in that equation, we're all in trouble." Harry said dryly, organizing every group now.

"That was remarkably good timing, I might say." Severus knew his hair was a lost cause, so he was free to jab at Potter all he wanted.

"I know, wasn't it?"

"That stupid reckless Gryffindor bravery is rather old, don't you think?"

"My father didn't think so. He was six years older than me, but everyone already comments how I do things earlier than most."

"Well your father was foolhardy, that's what-"

"I would rather you not finish that sentence." Harry said, finally turning around, and Severus was reminded of the one time he saw the Dark Lord before a Crucio was fired his way.

"You have yet to think of that girl you have in there, expecting this whole war to come out shits and giggles, and she doesn't have a clue. I don't even know if she's aware that there _is_ a war. And you just went and made her…"

"Made her what, love someone who's time is running out?"

"Exactly." Harry nodded and turned back to the various sized vials, slapping them back in the cabinet.

"You know, I can't help I'm in the middle of this whole thing. I would love to change places with even you, if I could." Severus no longer felt like having this conversation, it was making him sick to his stomach.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Marry Mahari?"

"Of course Potter." He sneered.

"Because I loved her, and I loved that she loved me." Harry looked down at his hands and smiled to himself. "She made me feel whole… and she gave me a reason to live after Voldermort."

"Don't tell me you planned to Avada Kedavra yourself as soon as you got a minute? The press loves a martyr, don't they?"

"Since they are intent on making me one, I suppose so. I didn't ask for any of this Professor."

"So you keep saying. But you're not turning it down."

"Why fight, when it's going to come for you anyway?" Harry said before he could close his mouth.

>

Mahari was under the impression that she was pretty even tempered. Controlling your emotions so other people's emotions couldn't touch you caused you to wear away to the barest of sensation… but now… she wasn't sure what she was. One minute she would be happy, but another minute she would be sad. And right now she was pissed.

Like the fact that most of their friends had trotted through the place and left a mess. Of course for her to clean up. She hadn't seen Harry all day, and now it was eight in the evening, and he still wasn't home. Serving detention. And it wasn't helping that the twins were sitting on her bladder and wouldn't let her do anything but stew and pee. And that was really annoying after awhile.

Her back hurt, her head hurt, and her feet hurt. There didn't seem to be enough light in the room to keep her eyes from hurting for more than ten minutes and there was a lot to go over, since she was home all day and didn't have anything else to do with her time. Which was true, unfortunately…but they weren't supposed to know that!

Looking down at the plate in her hand, she threw it on the floor, and found it quite satisfying that it broke in a million pieces. Picking up the other four beside her, with the remnants of whatever lunch that little Miss Perfect Hermione managed to make and shove off to class while Mahari was sleep, and threw them to the floor as well. A laugh escaped her throat, tearing it raw, and Mahari looked around for something else to break.

>

"Professor, may I be excused briefly?"

"No Potter. The meaning of detention seems to escape you. It means to be detained from plans otherwise held." Severus glared at him, unnerved. It didn't seem like Potter at all in front of him. No emotional outburst, no feeling almost.

"Please, I think there might be something wrong with Mahari."

"How would you know that?"

"Because… I just know."

"Not good enough Potter."

"I'm sorry sir; I'm going to have to check on her." Snape moved in front of the door, and Harry looked up in him in slight surprise.

"Tell me how you know."

"I can't sir."

"Can't because you're making it up, I'm sure." Harry couldn't even summon the anger he knew he should feel. Something must really be wrong.

"Fine. Will you come and see with me? If I'm making it up, I will serve detention for the rest of the year; forfeit all my Hogsmeade weekends and Quidditch… I just need to check on her. Please." Severus looked at the teen, and he was frightened, the first emotion from him all night.

"Let's go, so I can catch you in your lie sooner." Harry looked at him briefly, and a jagged light appeared down the door behind the Professor.

"Come on Professor."

"I refuse to go into that. I don't even know what it is." Severus shook his head as he backed away.

"Fine." Harry stepped through, and the tear repaired itself, allowing the man through the very ordinary dungeon door.

>

Mahari turned around and glared at the hand that was firmly gripping her wrist. "Let me go Harry."

"What's wrong love?" He asked, pulling the serving platter out of her hand and putting it down on the kitchen table. Looking around at the shattered pottery that adorned the floor, he realized they probably didn't have any dishes left.

"I hate this." She whispered, closing her eyes against the tears. Mahari cried almost all day, and now she was angry.

"Hate what?" Harry forgot that Snape was coming to see if he were telling the truth or not. He didn't know that it was so bad…

"I hate this place! I feel like a prisoner! I wanted a house! I wanted a yard! NO… I didn't want a yard. But I did want to picture of us on our wedding day sitting over the mantle. I wanted children fifty years from now. I'm not Mahari anymore. I'm just pregnant." She said bitterly.

"What? What do you mean?" She closed her eyes and yanked on her wrist, but Harry wasn't letting go.

"LET ME GO HARRY!"

"No Mahari, talk to me!"

"LET ME GO!" Mahari managed to break Harry's grasp, and took a step back, picking up the serving platter and throwing it on the floor. "I want to go home! I'm not ready for this!" He grabbed her around the waist, and she turned on him, beating him around the shoulders. Harry let her land the blows, and oddly he felt nothing, except his heart breaking. "I'm not ready…" She said brokenly, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"It's okay Mahari… I'm here…" Harry said soothingly, picking her up and bringing her into the bedroom, not even realizing that Snape was standing in the parlor, watching the entire scene. Pushing open the bedroom door with one shoulder, he laid Mahari down in the one spot on the bed that didn't have various books open or stacked, pad and pens scribbled with notes.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Mahari said over and over again tiredly. Harry knelt beside her on the floor taking her hand. "Stupid hormones." She coughed and started crying again.

"Please Mahari, what's got you started?" He felt helpless, and close to tears himself. All he was getting from her was an alarming mix of emotions, and frankly this was far out of his realm.

"I don't know! Everything, nothing! I just… I just realized…" She pointed to an open book on the nightstand, and Harry picked it up, looking at the cover. It was on Voldermort.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"I read something else on him, but he... he didn't seem as bad if that makes sense… and this is the guy after you… and you… you… you're supposed to be coming back to me!" He looked down at his wrist, where he wore the pin that Hermione gave him.

_"Just push it once if you need Ron, twice for me, and hold it down if you need everyone." _

Harry pushed it twice quickly, and turned back to Mahari. "I don't know what to say…"

"I'm not ready to give you up. I don't want to bury you, live without you. Don't you understand? I tried to fight it for so long, but I really do love you! Not that stupid love in the books… or in songs… but I really love you! Do you know how crazy that is? I love someone who can't see a problem wearing the same school robes twice in a row, because he swears up and down they're clean. Who can't bother with drinking more than one cup of water a day… who would probably sell his soul for a cheeseburger… I love you, and I swear heaven and earth will not keep us apart. Swear it Harry."

He didn't know what to say, his throat constricted. "Mahari…"

"No. Swear it." Suddenly she was looking at him, no longer crying. Harry felt locked into place, and he had no where to go…

"I can't tell the future Mahari."

"Just swear it Potter, before she goes catatonic." Snape breathed, realizing that his vocal cords started working again. Harry jerked at the alien sound, realizing who it was, breaking the spell's hold on him.

"I… swear it." He couldn't look at Mahari, but she lay back on the pillow, content.

"I worry so much Harry… and I feel it coming closer, and I don't think any of us are ready…"

"Harry?" He looked up and saw Hermione standing behind Professor Snape with a worried expression on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Ms. Granger, could you take care of Mrs. Potter while Mr. Potter and I have a discussion outside?" Snape asked, sweeping his cloak back so that the prefect could walk through the door.

"Of course Professor." Harry released Mahari's hand reluctantly, taking the book on Voldermort with him and chucking it in the wastebasket on his way out of the room following Professor Snape.

There were no words spoken until the two men made their way back to the Potions storeroom. "Has she been like this before?"

Harry shook his head. "Not this bad. She would be upset for maybe an hour or two, but never this bad… She never broke things…"

Severus shook his head and glowered at the table that had the displeasure of catching his gaze. "I am afraid that this might be a side effect of the many emotion suppressing potions we had to give her when she came in with premature labor. It was unfortunate, but we had to counteract the venom on two fronts, physical and emotional. The unlikely occurrence of an adverse reaction never entered my mind because I've never seen one, although it has been documented."

"She is not fully human sir. Was that not factored in? And what is the reaction?" Harry asked, thoughts reeling. He just felt sick to his stomach, and his head was throbbing badly.

"No Potter it wasn't. We were just trying to save your children and your wife." Severus snapped out, briefly angered by his ungratefulness. Harry just looked at him with a cold look in his eyes. "There's something else to this, isn't there Potter."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. I've noticed that you've always had a temper, and prone to lash out to your betters, or at least to those who know more about a situation than you do… but not once have you raised that legendary Gryffindor ire that you have in spades. Why is that?"

"I'm sorry, are you asking why haven't I insulted you? I didn't know it was required during detention." Harry said dryly, wishing to just get back to Mahari, and perhaps get an hour of sleep tonight.

"No, I'm noticing you have a severe lack of emotion."

"You were always telling me in Occlumency that my overactive emotion was holding me back. What's wrong; disappointed that I finally managed it?" Snape growled and grabbed the teen by the arm, pushing him into a desk.

"You think you've achieved it? You think you can keep the Dark Lord out of your head with a little teen angst? You're more pathetic than I thought." Harry glared at him, but refused to take the bait. Snape looked into his eyes and briefly saw Lily, and jumped back as if burned. "You've been linked to her somehow, haven't you?" He spat. "It would be something stupid you would do."

Harry's silence condemned him. Snape let lose a humorless laugh, much like an unpleasant hack. "It was that or death."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"I didn't feel it necessary to tell him."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm tired of being manipulated. Because I didn't think he needed to know, and honestly in my life, it's become a need to know basis."

"My, how almost Slytherin of you." Harry smiled ruefully at the poetic justice of that statement.

"Mmm." He looked up just in time to catch a vial sailing through the air. "What is this?"

"Dreamless sleep. In her weakened state she could induce labor again by getting too emotional. You're going to have to make sure she gets a full night sleep. If you have to give it to her without her knowledge, do so, and don't hesitate, or you might be burying more than your children."

Harry looked down at the vial in his hand. "Is there anything else you require of me before I go tonight?"

"No, just get out of my sight." He shut his mouth so nothing could escape and didn't look back.

>

"I made a total fool of myself Hermione." Mahari said, wiping the tears off of her face tiredly. Her friend just smiled and patted her hand.

"I can't pretend to imagine what it feels like to be pregnant, but I'm sure that you could blame everything on the hormones." Mahari laughed.

"I tried that, but honestly, I felt everything I said, the hormones just made them worse. I don't want Harry to die." Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't want you to die, or Ron, or Ginny, or anyone! And I worry. I wish I was like Tedros and Ron, they don't seem to worry… but I can't help to… and I don't want Harry seeing me like this."

"He's your husband love… he kind of doesn't have a choice." Hermione reminded him, pulling off her cloak and getting more comfortable on the other side of the bed, after clearing it completely off.

"Did I pull you off of your rounds?" Mahari asked suddenly, realizing what time it was. "I'm sorry, I'm fine now. I didn't call you, it was-"

"Fine. I told Harry that I was on call whenever he felt he couldn't handle something… and frankly we all forget he's only sixteen… which means he's going to need a lot of help in the emotions department." Mahari laughed weakly, blowing her nose on a proffered napkin.

"I just hope I haven't scared him, because frankly, I've scared myself." Hermione looked over at the wastebasket, to see the corner of a book sticking up.

"What's this?" She got up and walked over, pulling the volume out of the trash and reading the cover. The Rise of Voldermort. "Oh my…" Hermione sat down in front of the trash, not quite trusting her legs to carry her. No wonder… "I didn't realize you had this…"

"You've read it?" Mahari asked accusingly.

"Of course I have. You shouldn't be reading it…" Hermione shook her head and managed to gather the courage to stand up again. Was this what Harry felt? The crippling need to protect people in all aspects? Shielding them so that they don't know the whole horrible truth, so they can go on with their innocent lives, so that maybe someone could have some sunshine on a good day, instead of remembering the dead that marched in front of their eyelids when they blinked?

"They just killed… and killed… people died for no reason other than the circumstances of their birth. Who would send a sixteen year old against this?" Mahari was only whispering now, all energy gone.

"I know." Hermione didn't say that she would be one of the targeted, but that was something that she would never tell Mahari. Closing the book, she put it on the floor and picked up another stack of books and piled them on top before climbing back into the bed with Mahari. The girls held each other for peace and comfort, both far from sleep.

>

Harry looked out over the Astronomy Tower until the drowning feeling subsided. This wasn't what he wanted for his wife… he had a fantasy, if he were to actually win against Voldermort. He would have a huge wedding, have the best of everything, Ron as his best man and Hermione and Ginny as one of the bridesmaids, and a party that would last two days with his best mates from school. Then a honeymoon before he went off to train to be an Auror…

But it didn't happen that way, and Harry wasn't disappointed. He just rearranged his plans and went with it. He was given the most wonderful gift again, love from a beautiful girl, and impending fatherhood… which scared the bloody hell out of him, and excited him to no end. Granted his father was older, but he married young and had Harry young, only twenty two when he died… and if he were to die, he wanted to at least achieve what his father had.

And tonight made him realize how selfish that was, seeing the panic in Mahari's eyes were tearing his soul to shreds by the second, even after he felt her calm down and the ability to summon his anger returned to him. It wasn't going to help anything. He wanted to be angry with Snape for the stupid questions and jabs he kept throwing at him all night, but in all honesty, did he truly think about Mahari?

She didn't like Hogwarts; she didn't like the dungeons, the quarters in the towers, his schedule… nothing here. Maybe she would be better staying with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at Gimmauld Place while he was in school. He could always come and visit her during the weekend, and he was almost sure that Dumbledore would agree to that since it would mean that Tedros and Mahari would no longer be at Hogwarts.

> > > > >

Mahari opened her eyes and smiled. She was staring into the face of her husband, who presently was dressed in his school robes. He must have climbed into bed after she rolled over to the other side of the bed with Hermione. Turning over, she realized that the girl was still there, looking like she was in the middle of a nice dream as well.

Turning back, she was greeted with a pair of green eyes. "Hello…" She said, trying to sound cheerful, but failing miserably.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"I'm glad. I was worried at first."

"You're not the only one." He smiled and leaned closer, so they were touching nose to nose.

"Mahari, if you don't want to stay here, you don't have to." She opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Huh?"

"I realize that maybe I was a little pigheaded in making you come. You could have stayed at Gimmauld Place with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while I was in school." Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, shakily. "If that's what you want."

"What do you want Harry?" He shook his head resolutely.

"This isn't about me. This is about what's good for you and the babies." She closed her eyes and shrugged, snuggling closer so that her face fit in the hollow of his neck.

"I'm not leaving… I just flipped out. Pregnant ladies go crazy every now and again, so I'm told."

"Are you sure? Because you could stay in London, and I'd visit you every weekend." Harry reassured her, rubbing her back gently.

"Positive. I think I just needed to get that out of my system, because I honestly feel a lot better, I don't know how to explain it."

"I _have_ a house."

"What?"

"I said I have a house." Mahari looked at him slightly confused.

"Uh… okay. The house we were at, right?" Harry shrugged with one shoulder.

"I have more property than that. I haven't checked them all out, but we could always overhaul them, if we want."

"Why are you telling me this Harry?"

"Because I want you to be happy. You said you wanted a house." Mahari closed her eyes and laughed quietly. "What? I distinctly remember before you broke the last of our dishes."

"Sorry about that…"

"I'm just glad I know how you feel now." He sighed. "Why didn't you tell me that you were so unhappy?"

"Because you were so happy here… I thought I would get used to it… and it's taken a while, but I think that's happened." Mahari smiled. "I've got a pet project."

"What's that?"

"Making sure you're prepared. I'm not raising these children alone." Harry opened his eyes again, looking down at the raven hair that was even darker than his own. He caught Hermione's eyes over Mahari's head and sighed. He knew the look in them.

"If anything is bothering you, I don't care if you think it is crazy or insignificant, you'll tell me right?"

"Harry…"

"No, I can't fix it if I don't know something's wrong." Mahari nodded against his chest and he held her tighter, looking into Hermione's determined eyes.

> > > > >

Mahari walked to the Gryffindor common room and looked around. "Has anyone seen Tedros?" A couple of third years pointed to the staircase that led to the boys dormitories. Great, another set of stairs. Reaching their door quickly, she knocked twice, and waited. No answer. Knocking again, she waited for another minute before sighing. Not there.

"Why didn't you just come in? You know I hate waking up before ten in the morning." Tedros poked his head out of the door and yawned, his hair sticking out at odd angles.

"You're lazy."

"And you're up and lucid entirely too early, so we're even. What's up, everything okay?" Mahari nodded quickly.

"Just fine. I was just wondering if you knew were Grandma was."

"She and I had a late training last night… so I haven't seen her this morning. She should be home." Tedros yawned and scratched the side of his face. "God, I need to shave."

"And shower, get dressed, greet the day…"

"Kill my sister, bury the body, get rid of her husband..." Mahari laughed and shook her head, going down the stairs.

"I'll see you later?"

"I have to meet with Ron for lunch, but if you want to come along, that's cool."

"I just might." Mahari stopped. "What are you all doing?"

"Strategy meeting." She smiled.

"Sounds like fun. Sure, I'll be there, and I'll bring lunch." Her brother yawned and gave a thumbs up before slamming the door.

>

Looking around the apartment, Mahari realized she had the choice of only two mirrors really. The full length silver gilded framed one that hung imposing on one of the walls in the bedroom, or the one in the bathroom, over the sink. And since it was considered rude to call someone through a mirror that didn't reach the ground, she chose the one in the bedroom, after she cleaned it up first.

Pressing her index finger on the reflective surface, she concentrated, and it rippled, a sound of a sword clearing its scabbard resounding through the air. Where did that come from? "Mahari?" Her grandmother's form appeared in front of her, and she could see Eno barking loudly, jumping up and down excitedly. "Eno, down!"

"Hi Grandma." Mahari said, happy to see her and the precious dog.

"Hello baby… is everything okay?" Xantha asked, pulling her white cloak off of the couch and stepping through the mirror. Mahari nodded as soon as her grandmother cleared, and was enveloped in a strong hug. "You called?"

"Yeah. Can we go in the living room?"

"Of course." They walked out the door, and Mahari eased herself down onto the love seat, Xantha taking a perch on the chaise lounge. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to apologize. For my behavior for a while. I don't know what came over me…" Mahari finished weakly, throwing her hands up. "It's not your fault that it didn't come out right for me."

"What do you mean, didn't come out right for you? Sweetie, I'm not ashamed of you, and you shouldn't be either."

"I'm not special anymore. I can't feel people… I feel blind. I don't know how to just be me, because I don't know me, I don't know what I am." Xantha nodded her head and stood up.

"I will be right back, okay?" She didn't move until her granddaughter nodded her head. Walking back into the bedroom, she came back out five minutes later, carrying three books. "I know you've been doing a lot of reading lately, but maybe you can tolerate a few more volumes added to the queue." Xantha knelt in front of Mahari and put the books beside her. "Now I'm not going to tell you who you are, but you're going to decide who you can be."

"Grandma, you don't have to make me feel better."

"I don't? I'm sorry, I didn't know you had another grandmother." Mahari laughed slightly, wiping away a stray tear. "Dear, don't you know you've been special ever since you were born, and will continue to do so?" Queen Xantha took her hands and sighed. "I know that I put a little too much emphasis on the transition, but honestly what I didn't factor in is that you're pregnant, with twins no less. You're magic is going to be all over the place. But let me tell you this, Tedros and I can both feel the power in you."

"But I can't do anything."

"When you called me, did you notice anything?" Mahari nodded, frowning.

"A sword." Xantha broke into a wide grin.

"I heard it too. The sidhe all have a calling card when they use a mirror to summon people… and I know I said I was sure your Hand would be Influence, the truth of the matter is, I'm not sure. But it seems it will have something to do with metal. See, aren't you glad you took fencing?"

"No. My sword was ugly."

"It wasn't yours. It was a practice sword."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Xantha shook her head. "Am I forgiven Grandma?"

"For what sweetie?" She asked, tucking a lock of hair behind Mahari's ear.

"For being a brat."

"You're allowed a 'be a brat free card' when you're pregnant. I know I've reused mine over the years." Mahari laughed, trying to imagine Xantha pregnant… it didn't work.

>

"That sounds stupid."

"The Patronum?"

"Sounds like a sports team." Hermione was reduced to giggles, leaning her head against the side of the pool that the Room of Requirement was so nice to provide for Mahari and herself, both complaining of aching muscles before they walked into the room.

"Well, what do you think? I haven't heard any ideas, just you shooting down mine." She said good naturedly.

"I've been looking up some words, and since everyone's fond of Latin around here, how about something in Latin that means something like guard?"

"Or protection?"

"I like it." Mahari bobbed under the water briefly and smiled. "So do you know some Latin?"

"Only a little." Hermione admitted. "I do know that protection in Latin is armorum."

"I like it…there's a start. We want it to be catchy." Mahari started snapping her fingers. "Something else that starts with A, perhaps."

"Why does it need to be catchy?" Hermione sat up, looking at her oddly.

"Why not?" The witch thought it over and shrugged.

"Indeed."

"Right, so something catchy…."

"The Patroni?"

"Are you hungry?" Hermione looked at Mahari again strangely.

"What? Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Because it sounds like something you'd put on a sandwich."

"Ha ha." They were quiet for a few more minutes before Mahari looked over at Hermione floating on the other side of the pool.

"You know those books you gave me for secrecy charms and contracts?"

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't find anything you were thinking of. Something that would link people together passively, and do everything else the binding would do."

"Oh." She couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. "I can't get to the restricted section, I'm sure they have something there."

"Well, if you're interested, I have a book my grandma gave me. It has a lot of stuff in it that I think could help us, I know it's helping me. It has a blood oath in it. Unbreakable."

"Is it safe for wizards?"

"Of course. You're going to be using your blood, not mine or Tedros." Mahari stopped floating and started walking towards the stairs. "Come on, we'll go over it and set it up for tomorrow. And you're going to have to help me get out of here, because if you don't it will take a miracle." Hermione laughed and made her way over.

>

It was ten minutes to sunrise, and everyone was shaking off the nervous excitement in the room. The large roundtable was back, and Hermione smiled reassuringly at everyone who looked at her with quiet panic. Ron rubbed his eyes and stepped into the room, closing the door. It disappeared into the wall, and Neville gave a shout. "It's alright Neville. We just need to make sure we're not disturbed right now, okay?"

"Why are we doing this at sun up? I'll have you know I've never seen the sunrise before, for good reason." Seamus blinked and fidgeted, his hair sticking out all over the place.

"Because that's when the ritual will work." Ernie yawned again and shook his head.

"Alright, we're going to get started. If anyone has a problem with losing a little blood, leave now." Hermione said, putting a silver knife on the table. Everyone's gaze was riveted to the ornamental handle, and Ginny looked up at Ron.

"How much blood?"

"Not much." He reassured her, down to business. "Okay people, we're stepping it up past signing your name to a parchment. What this bond is gonna do is pledge that we will do everything in our power to make sure that we can protect Harry."

"And saying it is not enough?" Pavati asked, frowning slightly.

"It's more to it than that, and I'm not going to say anything else about it until we're all done and everyone can see. I understand it's a big leap of faith, but trust me." Everyone nodded. "Okay, all you have to do is poke yourself hard enough to put some blood on the tip of the blade. If you're not in this with all your heart, then it will make a sound. If everything is fine, then you pass it on. Everyone clear?" Again nods in all directions.

Ron started first, pulling his shirt up on his arm and pushing the knife in. Determined not to flinch, he saw the small bubble of blood pool onto the knife and pulled it away. No sound was emitted, and the blood sank into the blade, leaving it clear and clean as new. Looking down at the self inflicted wound, he watched it close, and a small black star appeared. He smiled and handed it to Luna.

In short order everyone completed the ritual, exclaiming in delight over the tattoo that was left, and marveling how they felt nothing. Hermione went last, and as her tattoo appeared, two words became etched on the handle of the knife. Amplus Armorum? She smiled and looked up. Everyone was staring at the table top. A large shield with the same words was on it. It was black, with silver letters, and a Phoenix in profile, wings spread.

"Did you do this?" Dean asked her, running his hand over the symbol.

"No… I think the room did."

"That's what we are, isn't it? What does it mean?"

"The honorable protection or honor guard…" Pavati shook her head. "Padma would know for sure."

"Wow…" Seamus was wide awake now, and Ernie turned around.

"The door's back. And we're going to have to start our rounds soon, Ron, Hermione…"

"Yes, um… I'm going to be getting back with everyone about our next meeting. And no Seamus, it won't be this early." Hermione rolled her eyes and sheathed the knife. No one wanted to move really, the feeling of something left uncompleted.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Neville asked, looking around curiously.

"Yeah…" Ron shook his head and pointed to the wall. Behind them was a row of small silver boxes, with everyone's initials on the top.

"Okay, I know this is getting redundant, but did anyone else see those there before?" Dean asked, no one answered, and Ron started handing around the proper boxes for everyone.

Neville opened his box and found a medium sized silver star edged in black. "It's a really nice cloak pin." He said, picking it up.

"No, mine is an earring." Ginny held hers up. It was the same star suspended by a delicate silver string. "And just one at that…"

"Uh, mine is a bracelet." Hermione showed everyone.

"Not mine. It's a hair clasp." Pavati smiled and quickly put it on.

"Luna has a necklace." Ernie held up his, wrinkling his nose. "Why do I have a bracelet too?"

"It's not a bracelet; it's an arm band, goes on your bicep." Seamus helped him put it on, and Ernie looked at it and nodded.

"Cool. Seamus, I like your cufflink."

"Thanks, so do I." He smiled and straightened his cuff.

"I have a ring. _That_ is very cool, that is." Dean exclaimed, slipping it on his index finger. "What do you have Ron?"

"A badge." It was larger than everyone else's star, and it gleamed gently. "It's too big." He said, face turning red. He ran his hand over it self consciously. A black cloud ran over spilled over Ron's body briefly, and everyone gasped as it sank into the floor.

His clothes were radically different. Instead of his school robes and Gryffindor tie, he was wearing black dragon hide boots that came mid-calf, black slacks, and a black long sleeved shirt with a white dragon hide vest, with a black star on the breast, where his badge sat. "What in bloody hell are we playing at?" Ron breathed, looking over his clothes.

"Merlin…" Seamus ran his hand over his cufflink experimentally, and looked down in surprise to be wearing the same thing. "Wicked!" Everyone waved their hands over their stars and exclaimed.

"Mine's not working." Ginny said, passing her hand over the star charm on the end of her earring.

"Try pressing the star." Luna said, smiling softly. Ginny complied and looked down after the black cloud passed over her.

"A skirt? We're supposed to fight in a dress?" She frowned in distaste. She, Pavati, Luna, and Hermione were wearing bodices of white dragon hide over a long black shirt of soft material, but they had a long black skirt over their boots. "What gives?"

"I think these are for show…" Pavati said, turning around and enjoying the feel of the swishing skirt. "Although the bodice is rather tight."

"Looks fine to me." Dean rolled his eyes, and both he and Ernie managed to elbow Seamus at the same time.

"This is exciting." Luna said, looking around at everyone. "People spend their whole lives wishing they were important, or needed, or even belonged to anything. But here we stand, chosen. I for one cannot take that lightly."

"Here, here Luna…" Hermione nodded and smiling. Tapping her star, she changed back to her clothes, and everyone followed, albeit reluctantly. "Okay people, we need to go before everyone wakes up. We'll contact you for the next meeting. Remember, not a word to anyone." Ron and Hermione hung back as everyone left in pairs. "Did you know all of this was going to happen?" She asked, turning to Ron.

He shook his head, still somewhat dazed. "I had no idea…"

"We have rounds to do." Hermione slipped the dagger into her cloak pocket, uneasy and thrilled at the same time. She walked out the door, leaving Ron alone in the room. His eyes slid over the table, and gazed at the shield on the table and smile… To belong indeed.

> > > > >

Harry looked over at his friends and smiled as they chatted in the carriage on the way to Hogsmeade. "The joke shop is the best!" Ron said, opening a chocolate frog.

"Is it as good as Fred and George's shop?" Tedros asked, furiously writing on a pad.

"No, but it's pretty brilliant to be so close. Then there is a shrieking shack that… oh blimey Harry. I didn't think." Harry just shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay Ron. I don't think anything could ruin my good mood today." He looked over at Mahari, who had her eyes closed. "You okay love?"

"Yep… just a little tired." She opened one eye and looked at him.

"Maybe you should have stayed home."

"And miss the place that keeps giving you a goofy smile? I don't think so. Besides, this is the first time you've let me out of the castle, and I wasn't about to pass that up." Harry didn't say anything else, watching Tedros and Ron compare what was on his pad.

>

"It is so cute Hermione!" Mahari exclaimed, looking at her bracelet.

"Isn't it? Did you know that this would happen?" Hermione smiled at Madam Rosemerta as she gave them their drinks. They were resting in the Three Broomsticks because Mahari's feet were hurting.

"Well, sort of. The oath was an oath of protection. Protection for the protectors, so whatever you need to help you protect yourself while protecting someone else would be provided."

"This just makes me worry more. We had battle uniforms."

"You told me that it was a war, and I gave you the appropriate oath. Sidhe magic is more encompassing."

"It's just…" Hermione trailed off and looked at the clock. "We have to meet the boys at the furniture store in ten minutes, and it's across town. We should get started." Downing their drinks they exited the pub, blinking against the fresh wind. Soon autumn would freeze into winter, and the bit of frost was in their noses.

Witches and wizards populated the wide streets, mostly from Hogwarts, the students taking the chance to wear anything other than school uniforms. They stopped in a few shops, one to get Mahari a couple of pairs of shoes to help her back pain, and Scrivenshaft's for Hermione's Yule cards. Coming out of the store, they spotted Harry, Ron and Tedros.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Harry asked, taking Mahari's bags and kissing her cheek.

"Fine. Did you all fine anything you liked?"

"Nah, we just hit Honeydukes like we'd lost our minds." Tedros opened his bag and looked in. "Harry got some of those chocolates that you liked, and Ron bought you this Hermione." She accepted the beautiful chocolate tulip, blushing furiously.

"Why thank you Ronald…" Hermione stammered, not quite looking at him. Their friends looked on, amused.

"I'm sick of this." Tedros said, throwing his hands up and groaning. "Do you Ron, take Hermione as your steady girlfriend, to have arguments with and hold semi inappropriately, as long as you're in school?"

Ron looked at Tedros strangely until Harry punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Ow… I do."

"And do you Hermione; take Ron to be your steady boyfriend, to have disagreements with and to hold semi inappropriately, for as long as your both in school?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me by everyone who has to look at the two of you carry on, I pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend. PLEASE kiss her, and move the hell on!" Their friends burst out laughing, various students stopping to watch the "ceremony". Stepping forward, Ron smiled and took Hermione's chin, and gently bestowed a kiss that proved to her that it was very hard being without her.

She opened her eyes after he released her lips, somewhat dazed and eyes smoldering. "I didn't know you had it in you." Hermione said huskily, leaning her cheek into Ron's hand. The tall red head smiled and brushed a stray lock behind her ear, where it escaped from her woolen cap.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"FINALLY!" Mahari shook her head and sighed dramatically. "Now we can all move on when the sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I swear, we were going to lock you both in a closet and not let you out until you talked it out, killed each other, or just had sex."

"Very funny." Hermione said, blushing. Harry shook his head, not kidding.

"We're so serious." After a second he and Tedros cracked up, seeing the look on Ron's face. "Come on, we only have about forty five minutes before having to get back to the carriages." He said, taking Mahari's arm. They walked down the street to the store that said Commodus Supellex, Furniture Proprietor. The boys talked amongst themselves while Mahari and Hermione proceeded to oooh and ahhhh over the pieces to their hearts content.

Harry noted that Mahari was rarely as happy as she was when she was spending money, selected beautiful pieces that would look great in the tower. After a while she called him over and asked his opinion, which Harry shrugged and said the age old saying, "Whatever you like dear." That made her even happier, and they paid for their purchases and arraigned for it to be delivered in three days. Making their way back to the carriages, Mahari fell asleep against Harry as soon as everyone was inside.

> > > > >

"Come in!" Harry scratched his head and yawned, putting on his glasses and stretching. Mahari was still sleep, and the sun was not properly up, the fireplace giving the room the cozy feeling that made him not want to greet the day just yet. Ron poked his head in the room and smiled.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked, frowning.

"No…. well yeah, but its okay. I needed to be up anyway. Is there something wrong?" Harry stood and moved the covers back over the bed, Mahari stirring slightly and falling back into sleep.

"Nothing. Just too excited to sleep." Ron whispered as Harry joined him out in the parlor.

"I know, I had the most wonderful dreams of flying… I hadn't had sleep like that in a while." The bespectacled teen admitted, smiling to himself.

"Me too. It's going to be rough, with all the positions to fill. Practice is tonight. Katie is going bonkers."

"I wonder who will be captain."

"Why not you?"

"Why not someone who doesn't have everything else to do? It wouldn't be fair to the team." Harry shook his head emphatically, although he really wanted to do it.

"Good point. I just came down because I don't think I could have sat in the Common Room any longer without going crazy. I'm really excited. I'm sure Hermione will be happy I was up before her today." He smiled at the sound of her name, and Harry shook his head.

"I'm so glad we got that cleared up. How about I go ahead and get ready, and I can come on your rounds with you? Lately I haven't spent much time with you or Hermione… something's always happening, or I'm always busy."

"Yeah… our schedules have taken us elsewhere. But we're still best mates, aren't we?" Ron asked, hitting Harry on the shoulder.

"Of course. Now let me go get dressed."

"Hurry up."

>

The whispering followed him around all day, and for the life of him Harry couldn't figure out why. He had no major blow ups in any classes, and for once managed to transfigure something on the first try, a pigeon to a lizard. It was oddly satisfying, even if he thought he could still see traces of feathers in the scale pattern.

By the time he made it to Astronomy he was thoroughly confused. Many of the older students were looking at him with sympathetic faces, and it was beginning to make him angry. None of his friends would look him in the eye, and he managed to pull Dean and Ginny aside on his way to Hagrid's class. "What's going on, I know you know."

"Sorry Harry, I have to get to Muggle Studies." Ginny said, inching away from her friend, but reflexes born of Quidditch and saving lives allowed him to reach out and snag her cloak before she got too far.

"Harry, you haven't seen the Daily Prophet?" Dean asked, pulling a copy out of Care of Magical Creatures textbook. "That awful Rita Skeeter is amazing. I didn't see her all day, but pictures of you and Mahari are everywhere. It's practically a magazine dedicated to the two of you." He handed him his copy and looked at Ginny.

"We're going to leave you to read that, Dean was just taking me to class." The red head witch pulled his arm, away from a quiet Harry, who couldn't say anything. The largest picture on the cover, consisting of Harry helping Mahari out of the carriage. She wasn't going to like the picture, he mused briefly, because it really made her look huge. Looking down at the article, he paled.

_The Boy Who Lived is no longer a Boy_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It is in the humble opinion of this reporter that our former most eligible under aged bachelor and resident hero at large has indeed grown up. He was spotted recently with his new wife of less than a year, Mahari Wolfe (now Potter) at Hogsmeade village, where he proceeded to show her around. It is unclear if Mrs. Potter is a witch or not, but we all know that the green eyed looker broke many hearts on the day that his publication announced his rather quick marriage, and we now see why. _

_It seems that Mr. Potter wished to avoid a scandal and married the young woman because she was pregnant. Not only is he handsome, disgustingly wealthy, but he has honor and morals as well. Both are living at Hogwarts while Harry finishes his sixth year of school. The Minister of Magic is quoted as saying this: "It is with some regret that I offer my congratulations on the impending fatherhood of Harry Potter, and I hope that he knows if he needs anything, the Ministry of Magic will be there to do their best for our most enduring hero."_

_More on Page 6._

Harry looked at the article speechless. Balling it up, he threw it over his shoulder and stalked off to his class. What he didn't see was it burst into flame, and a surprised prefect managed to put the blaze out as some leaves also started catching fire.


	32. History Repeating Itself

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mahari groaned, turning the pages. The pictures were of them everywhere, and she scratched her head. She would have seen it if a flash went off and there wasn't anyone there who stopped and took pictures… Looking at the slowly moving pictures, she smiled at the one where Ron and Hermione kissed.

"You're not as upset as Harry thought you'd be." Hermione commented, frowning over the last picture. "Ron was pissed… turned as red as his hair."

"That's something I would like to see." Mahari passed the newspaper back to her and picked up her glass of water. "I don't know, I can't get angry today. I'm fine. I didn't realize Harry was so famous."

"Yes, he is… to his every increasing frustration and embarrassment." The girls looked up as Luna walked in, a frown marring her pretty features.

"Hermione, it is steadily getting worse. Filch has requested that we remove the mail, or it will be burned. I don't know how to proceed." Mahari smiled at her, and found her eyes drawn to the necklace that sat on top of her Hogwarts uniform. Hermione sighed and frowned.

"Have him burn it." Mahari shook her head.

"I want to read it! I would like to know what fan mail looks like." She said, noticing Hermione's face. Luna looked between the two girls, awaiting an order.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Bring down a bag, and burn the rest." Hermione said, crossing her arms. Luna nodded and walked out quietly. "I assure you, you don't want to read any of it. Most of it is very stupid."

"How do you know? It could be just congratulations."

"No, it's not. I didn't tell Harry this, because Ron and I took care of it… but when the Daily Prophet reported that the two of you got married, the public took it hard, including witches the world over. The mail was horrible. I really don't want you reading it."

"Well, I'm glad you're not my mother, because I'm going to read it anyway. Besides, everyone's going to have to accept it." Hermione rolled her eyes. Accepting changes is something the wizarding world hasn't done well.

> > > > >

"Now everyone, add the mint leaves one leaf at a time. That's why I had you cut them leaf by leaf Mr. Thomas, you weren't supposed to lump it all together. Measure it out by exactly .0031 grams on your scale, and it will be the same." Snape walked down the isle, looking over everyone's progress. He was surprised, that almost all of his Gryffindor students were doing better than normal. Refusing to give them points, he walked over to his House students, and gave them points for useless actions and answers, making himself feel better.

Leaning against the back wall, he watched his silent class work, allowing himself a brief enjoyment of the sight of students engaging in the craft that brought him great joy. Invariably his eyes were drawn to the back of Potter's head, as it bent over the cauldron, checking the fire and adding ingredients.

Severus was confused, but not stupid. If anything his dislike for the teen tripled from that night, but the excuses for it were getting flimsier and flimsier. His life was such a big mess… and it was going to snowball on him, and he wasn't going to ask for help. It was as if even in happiness Potter was determined to punish himself, which made his job infinitely easier.

But the fact still remained, that the boy was an integral part of the resistance, and if he couldn't be counted on to seek council when he was having problems, he couldn't be fully trusted. And they were never little problems. No, everything was life and death with him. Severus wondered if Potter enjoyed the attention he always received, and the rules he was allowed to bend and break repeatedly. Why was he to pity him when apparently he had plenty of people to do that for him?

He watched as the teen picked up his pestle and gasp softly, his hand flying up to the scar that resided there. Snape narrowed his eyes and watched as Ron immediately stopped his work and leaned over, whispering in his ear. Potter nodded, eyes closed, breathing hard. The prefect kept whispering until he was able to nod back, color coming back into his face.

Dean took the implement out of the death grip in Harry's hand and ground up the water and navar leaves, making the paste needed for the last ingredient for the potion. Potter seemed fine a few minutes later, and no one in the class noticed except Pavati Patil, who corrected Mr. Thomas' potion, reducing the fire for the final simmer.

Ms. Granger looked around and kept eyes away from Potter, who waved everyone away, and it was suddenly as if it had never happened. What was going on here? Severus was intrigued…. Class wrapped up not much longer afterwards, and the Potions Master watched as Ms. Patil, Mr. Thomas, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley hung back, waiting for Harry as he moved somewhat sluggishly.

"Mr. Potter, may I speak with you briefly?" Harry looked up at him for a moment, shoving his book and parchment into his bag. Ron hesitated, looking conflicted. "I didn't ask for your presence Mr. Weasley. Potter can take care of himself." Ron gritted his teeth and left angrily, and Snape smiled until the door closed. "Another vision?"

"What? No."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you. You're not in one of your other Professor's classes, so you're not talking to a fan." Harry's face flamed and he looked down at the bag in his hand. "Now, what did you see?"

"I didn't see anything. I just got impressions… he's planning something." He being Voldermort of course. Snape paled, shivering at the thought of being connected to the Dark Lord's mind… it was a frightening place.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"I couldn't tell."

"If you're insisting on not learning Occlumency, then at least try and glean the meaning of the visions!" Snape roared, causing Harry to wince.

"You'll have to forgive me, when my brain was frying; I wasn't able to ascertain what the goal was. Besides, it's not always like that!" He yelled back. Ron walked back into the door, frowning.

"What is it Mr. Weasley? Or you can't remember that I didn't ask you to stay?" The professor turned on the red head, almost frothing at the mouth. Ron set his jaw and stepped forward.

"There's a problem with Mahari, and I've come for Harry." Snape looked at Potter, who paled yet again, and his anger receded.

"Fine, you both get out of my class." Harry rushed out of there, thankful for the escape. He knew that there was nothing wrong with Mahari, because he would have felt it right away.

"Thanks mate." He said gratefully, shaking his head to clear it. Ron shook his head and grinned.

"No problem. We have a meeting with the AA." Harry nodded and opened the door to the quarters. It seemed that everyone was already there, laughing and joking. It stilled as he came in, and he waved them off, smiling briefly and walking to the bedroom. Mahari entered a second later, concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, watching him wrench off his tie and throw his bag on the floor. Harry nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Harry, I know something happened."

"I don't' know exactly. I had another stupid vision, but I couldn't tell what was going on. It was just feeling… intent… I don't know. I feel so useless!" He yelled the last sentence, sitting down on his bed. The laughter from the parlor stopped briefly, and started up again after a second. Harry sighed and pulled off his vest, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're not useless… but what are you supposed to with little or no information?"

"I can't afford to do nothing." She nodded and walked over to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Then train. We're all going to help you. I'm going to the meeting tonight BECAUSE I have something to contribute." Mahari said, over his protesting. "Look, you're not going to do this alone, and anyway I can help, I'm going to. Besides, without this to concentrate on, I don't want to think about how I would feel."

"I don't like this. Too many times in my life I have been denied knowledge… Snape's right. What's the point of this if I can't gain information?" She kissed the top of his head and sighed.

"Let's stop this. I have dinner ready, and I'm sure everyone's eating now. You need some food before the meeting." Mahari smiled and gave him a hug. "What do you say? Take a shower and come and join us."

"I'll be out soon." He nodded and stood, sighing. She smiled and patted his hand, walking back into the parlor. Hermione was waiting for her, a question on her face.

"He just needs a moment." She said, frowning.

"Do you need help serving?"

"Sure." The young women went into the kitchen, quickly dishing the food up into the serving platters. They worked for a few minutes, until Mahari turned to Hermione. "You've seen him like this before, haven't you? How long does it last, normally?"

"Honestly, Harry has never been fully up front about how he feels after his visions, so I couldn't say. Even when we knew what was going on, he really didn't share."

"I worry about him."

"So do I." Without another word, they served the food.

> > > > >

"We called this meeting Harry to tell you what we've done, and the way we're going to run the DA from now on. Tedros and I have been working on it almost every waking moment, and we figured out a way to incorporate your busy schedule and still train ourselves and the other students." Ron said, turning over the blackboard that the Room had so willingly provided.

Harry's jaw dropped slightly as he took in what was on the board, and Tedros took the stage, using a pointer. "We've realized if we're going to make a serious effort to be your back up, and defend the castle as well, we have to be ready to be hit on all fronts. So we've drawn up the DA into squadrons."

"Squadrons?"

" Yes. We're in need of departments." Mahari leaned back in her chair, looking grim. "The fact of the matter is, everyone has special gifts, and if we're going to make the most of this training, we're going to need people who are qualified to do everything."

"A chain of command was needed, leaders need to be chosen, and actual squads need to be devised." Hermione put in, looking around at everyone. "We're not going to stop training everyone, but we're going to start training certain people to do certain things. That way we're not depending on everyone to do the same thing, and you're not being looked for to lead EVERYONE."

"We're not an army." Harry said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"But as you saw in Diagon Alley, there are prices to pay for being in the middle." Pavati said, crossing her arms. "I know you're not asking anyone to put their lives on the line, but in all honesty, we're doing that anyway by defying Voldermort. I'm not saying I have as much experience as the rest of you, but I do know that I don't want to lie around and wait in fear. I've had enough of that."

"So what departments are we talking?" Harry asked, looking at the chalkboard.

"Healing, First strike, Demolition, Intelligence, Strategy, Apprehension and Detention, Covert Ops, and Evacuation should about cover it, but we're flexible. We'll add more as the need arises." Ron said, smiling.

"And who would run these departments?"

"We would." Dean said, spreading his hands and gesturing to his classmates sitting around him. "The Amplus Armorum. We are your generals."

"What we devised is that after your training sessions, you'd come and train us." Hermione said, touching his arm. "And then we pass on what we've learned from you to the general DA. But we would also tailor the training to whatever squad we're over." Harry shook his head.

"But we don't even have that many people." He dismissed; a sinking feeling in his stomach. Mahari looked at him and produced two whole rolls of parchment with names jabbed in wherever they could fit.

"We put a sign up sheet in each common room. We're looking at over two hundred new participants…so far."

"Two hundred?" Hermione asked, mouth open. She knew the count was high, but she didn't know it was that high.

"I can't do this. I don't want to lie to everyone anymore." Harry stood up, breathing hard. The prophesy was choking him a little bit every day, but now, as his friends were pledging to try and save him from what he knew he had to do, kill or be killed… he couldn't do that to them.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ernie asked, concerned. The Gryffindor shook his head, panicked.

"Remember the prophesy that we found with my name on it in the Department of Mysteries?" Everyone who was there nodded their head, including Mahari.

"Well, it said that I was destined to confront Voldermort… and either I have to kill him or he will kill me. Either way it will be over." A deathly silence hovered in the air of the room, and Hermione finally understood. Seamus blew air out of his nose noisily, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head.

"That's what that was?" Neville asked, taking Luna's hand absently. "I didn't know, and I almost heard it…" Harry left off the fact that it could have been either him or Neville, because really, what would be the point of telling him now?

"I'm sorry Harry." Ron said, genuinely regretful. His friend was younger than him by a few months, and he didn't know how he did it.

"I don't want you to be sorry for me." He shook his head, imploring. "Don't you realize it? It's not playing around anymore. I am going to kill Voldermort, or die trying. If I fail, what do you think he'll do to everyone who was helping me?"

"But Harry, by knowing you, we've added our names to a list of people I'm sure he would kill first if he came into power. Either way, we're not going to escape this. I for one am tired of running and feeling as if I could do more." Luna looked around. "I'm assured that everyone sitting at this table has the same sediments."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Harry said again, realizing his friends weren't going to back down.

"Not your choice mate. But we're going to help you end it. Besides, you have a family coming. I'm making my business to make sure they have a father." Mahari blinked back tears as Ron walked around and clapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "And we all feel the same way."

Harry couldn't help but grin, relieved and dismayed that his friends didn't reject him. "Do these people who signed up know what they're getting into?"

"That's my department. I'm over Recruitment." Mahari said proudly. Harry blinked.

"You didn't tell me that."

"I know. I wasn't going to tell you until you came to the meeting. Besides, it's non negotiable, so don't try." She stuck out her tongue playfully. Harry frowned briefly, but he would deal with her later.

"We have Quidditch in half an hour, and your training session is in an hour and a half. How do you want to do the training sessions? I know you have one night free." Ginny said, quiet until now.

"I think while it's fresh in my mind I should teach everyone what I learned the night before. But that's going to be early mornings." Harry warned, snapping into leader mode. Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow over at Mahari, who didn't look surprised. As soon as he realized that his friends were serious, then so was he.

"It's fine. Just wanted to know what to expect. We've drawn assignments already, so we're all going to get started." Ron said, and Harry looked around.

"Assignments?"

"Yes, for which department we'd be heading."

"Everyone's already decided? How long have you guys been working on this?" He asked, slightly cowed at the amount of work that had gone into this.

"About three months." Tedros and Ron said in unison, laughing. "We're over Strategy."

"I'm over Demolition." Seamus smiled, happy with his decision.

"Intelligence." Said Pavati.

"Healing." Ginny supplied.

"Evacuation." Hermione smiled.

"Covert Ops." Luna said, surprising Harry.

"First Strike." Neville probably surprised him even further.

"Dean and I are over Apprehension and Detention." Ernie said, and they gave each other a high five. Harry smiled a genuine smile, as if a wheel that was spinning in the mud suddenly caught dry ground. Maybe it was feasible that they could defend themselves and Hogwarts if need be… maybe…

"Alright everyone, Hermione, Ron and I will be meeting with each Department Head separately, but at least once a week the AA will meet." Tedros said, and as he turned to take the parchment that his sister held out to him, he noticed a star on his Nehru collar of his shirt. It was silver with a black outline. "You're all getting copies of the lists of people who want to join. You need to get the recommendations for the placement of these people to Mahari as soon as possible. I know everyone's really busy, but make the time. That way we can go ahead and start having meetings by the start of the New Year. How does that sound to everyone?"

"That will give us enough time to get some training plans together." Dean said, sitting back and looking at Ernie. "This is going to be a lot of work."

"I know, that's why I'm offering to do any research for anyone if they need it. I'm going to assign different days for each department because I know that you'll need a lot of help in the beginning, and I'm just in the quarters all day." Mahari smiled. "So just come and ask me if you need me."

"Okay, everyone clear?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, dismissed." Harry watched his friends file out of the room with determined expressions on his face. Ron sat down next to him as he started smiling.

"What did I do Ron, to deserve this?" He asked, looking at one of his best friends in the whole world.

"I would do no less for a brother. You know you're part of the family, right?" Ron asked, serious.

"I am?"

"Harry, if you couldn't tell by the way my mother wants to baby you for the rest of your life, you couldn't escape this even if you killed yourself. Even dead you'd just wake up on Christmas with a horrible Weasley knitted sweater in a box disguised as a present you want." They both laughed, and Ron sobered again. "But you know you'll be taking over the AA meetings after a while, once the major reorganization is finished."

"You're doing great Ron, better than me."

"But it's not my army. It's okay Harry. Don't you worry. I found my purpose, and that's to make sure you can do your job."

"You don't look at me different because I'm going to have to murder Voldermort?" Ron sighed at the sound of his name.

"Look, if Voldermort was some old bloke who had a dozen grandchildren who operated Honeydukes and gave out free candy every Friday, then I'd look at you like you were bonkers… but seeing as to how he's hell bent on causing pain and suffering, perhaps I can sleep better at night knowing he's gone." Ron stood up, and stretched. "Now you go make sure everything's okay with Mahari, and I'll see you out on the pitch in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"Right. You're such a foul git." Harry said, smiling. Ron pretended to be wounded, and not very well either.

"I know; how do you put up with me?"

> > > > >

Harry didn't want to exist for a while, it was just too painful. Between the Quidditch tryouts for the team and Katie taking over as captain, being the only seventh year on the team, and his training with Professor Shacklebolt… there wasn't a place on his body that wasn't sore.

Shacklebolt's magic left him feeling raw and weak. He learned only one new thing, the first two hours spent on gauging where he was. The Auror told him he was advanced, and wouldn't be holding back… which he initially appreciated, but now he didn't know.

It seemed forever until he reached their quarters, and the parlor was almost frigid as he pulled his cloak tighter and stepped into the much warmer room. Dropping his cloak and taking off his Quidditch gear, he had eyes for the shower only, and stripped off clothes on the way to the bathroom, not turning on the light until he had the door closed, as to not wake up Mahari.

The warm water cascaded down his body, and he gingerly touched the side of his ribs where he paid the price for not throwing up a shield in time to deflect a concussive hex. By the end of the training he learned a new shield and a new hex that was normally used for construction, but what could break stone and wood worked even better for flesh and bone.

Harry leaned his head against the tile of the shower, mind racing a mile a minute. The AA, the reorganization of the DA, it all jumbled up in his head until it was useless to dwell on it, although he truly regretted telling anyone about the prophesy. The glass door slid open and he smiled without turning around. "Did I wake you?" He asked, suppressing a yawn.

"No… I wanted to see you when you came home honestly. We haven't spent much time together, and with this crazy schedule, it won't be easy." Mahari leaned against Harry's back, and he stiffened… she was in the shower with him and they were both naked.

He turned around and smiled, kissing her gently, afraid he would hurt her, but all he succeeded in doing was stoking the fires of passion. "Well, we haven't done that in a while." She shook her head.

"No, we haven't. Do you realize we've just fallen into the old married couple rut? We're so consumed with work we don't make sure that we both know we're important to each other." Harry nodded, kissing her temple, then her cheek, and then her neck.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" He asked, inhaling the scent of her rapidly moistening hair.

"Do you know you're a horrible flatterer? I appreciate it, because I don't always feel pretty nowadays." Harry pulled back and looked at her strangely.

"How could you not?" His touch followed a ribbon of water that slid down her cheek and pooled in the hollow of her throat and continuing its way down between her breasts, substantially larger in size to accommodate their coming children. The satiny soft skin of her stomach was stretched soft and shiny, and he put his hands on either side, enjoying the feel of the twins moving around. "Mahari, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen… and you're mine."

Mahari closed her eyes as Harry kissed her again, and she felt the love he had for her inside of it. Her skin felt too hot as his hands caressed her gently, and had her panting as his tongue worked its way down to her sensitive breasts.

Pushing her against the glass wall gently, he let Mahari feel his need for her, and she gasped. He was hot and hard against her thigh. "How about we finish this in the bed?" She managed to get out before Harry fell on her mouth again. He turned off the water and picked her up, dripping and all. "Harry!" Mahari laughed. "We need to dry off!"

Turning around, he spun her until she could reach the pile of towels, taking two. Taking one, she threw it on the bed, and he put her down gently, taking the other towel from her. "Allow me." Harry said, and Mahari's breath caught in her throat at the look in his eye. He toweled her of gently from toes to head, his lips trailing kisses on the dry skin after he was done with an area.

"Harry… please…." She gasped, grabbing the comforter in her hands in desperate need to grasp onto anything. He smiled slightly at the desire in her voice, and continued what he was doing. Somewhere along the way Harry had forgotten that he was married to a beautiful girl who loved him, and was determined to never forget again.

He memorizing the taste of her legs, the curve of her breast, the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair and stored it in his head so he could revisit this night anytime he needed to. Hearing her beg him did things he didn't know possible, and when they were both ready, it was gentle and loving, passionate and needing, and as their climax slammed through them, there was no Voldermort, no AA, no DA…nothing.

> > > > >

Ginny laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear, settling down to finish her Herbology homework. "Hey, where did you get that earring?" Her friend Anne Highwater asked, reaching out to touch it. She gasped in surprise as she looked down and saw Ginny's hand around her wrist.

"Please don't." Anne snatched her hand back, rubbing her wrist and looking at the red head strangely.

"Alright, it's not a big deal… I just think it's pretty. Can I borrow it one day? I didn't realize the one earring look came back in style." Ginny shook her head.

"No. I don't take it off."

"We notice."

"So why don't you ever take it off?" Her other dorm mate asked, Fortuna McFarlane.

"Because I like it." Ginny closed her book and sighed. "This is why I'm not down in the common room… it was quiet up here."

"But you're spending all of your time alone." Anne said, crossing her arms. "Either that or…"

"With all sixth year people. What is he like?" Fortuna smiled and flopped down on the bed next to Ginny.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter! And your cute brother and Dean Thomas..."

"First of all, I don't want to tell you about my brother or Dean, and Harry's just Harry… I've known him too long to be star struck." Anne looked at Fortuna with her eyebrow raised. "He is married you guys."

"Yeah, but if I put my mind to it, I'm sure I could do something about that." Both girls looked at Ginny and their laughter died away.

"I like Mahari. Besides, she hasn't done anything to the two of you."

"She's not a witch… and I'm sort of disappointed that Harry would go and find a muggle… I expected more of him." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but her ear started to vibrate.

"That is so brilliant… your earring is turning blue… does it do it often?" Fortuna asked, reaching out to touch it again. Ginny grabbed her hand and Anne shook her head.

"I could have told you that would happen. She doesn't want anyone touching it."

"I didn't know you were that selfish Ginny." Fortuna frowned, taking her wrist back.

"I'm not. You should know, you're wearing my sweater, and my bracelet. I've got to go." She stood up and grabbed a pile of parchment from the nightstand next to her bed, as well as a book on advanced healing spells.

"Where are you going?" Anne asked, looking at the title of the book.

"None of your business." The door to the room slammed shut behind her, and the two girls looked at each other, confused.

Ginny sighed and arraigned the parchments so they were easier to carry. Since when had Anne and Fortuna become so vapid and disinteresting? It was maddening, no one acted as if the war wasn't coming… and she was jealous, deep down inside. Her whole family was in the resistance, and the only thing that saved her from her fear was that she was actually doing something to prepare.

But to be able to pretend that it wasn't happening, or if it was, it wasn't happening to you… that is something she would love to have again. But honestly, she wouldn't trade her role in everything for anything. As she made her way down to the dungeons, she glared at various Slytherin who were walking beside her, and passed their common room to Mahari and Harry's quarters.

Pulling the key from around her neck, she put it in the lock, but the knob turned and Dean opened the door with his back towards her, laughing at a joke that Mahari told. He turned just in time to knock all the parchment from her grasp. "OH!" She said as she fell backwards onto the cold stone floor.

"Ginny! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" He said, scooping up her runaway rolls as she picked herself up and started brushing herself off. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just surprised." Ginny said; face flaming, as she followed Dean into the parlor. Mahari and Ernie smiled and waved from the couch, the fire nice and warm, and definitely welcoming.

"You're here! We'll be done in about ten minutes okay?" Mahari said as she handed the Hufflepuff the book she was reading.

"Okay, do you mind if I use your bathroom? I have to wash my hands."

"No problem." Dean watched her go into the bedroom, and decided to follow her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he closed the bedroom door. He heard the water running briefly, and Ginny emerged again, wiping her hands on her cloak.

"I'm fine." She said, not looking at him.

"Something is bothering you. I think I would know." Ginny's ire reared its ugly head at that statement.

"Oh, so you think because we dated for a while that means you know me?" Dean frowned and shook his head.

"I wouldn't have dated you if I didn't know you first Ginny…" He said, staring down her glare. "Now I know I'm not the one that made you angry, so what's wrong?"

Her anger deflated quickly. "I just wonder what I ever saw in my friends…"

"What?"

She started over again. "I feel ...cut off…"

"Cut off from your friends who aren't involved in the AA?" Ginny nodded. "I know how you feel, but first you're going to have to forgive them."

"What?"

"Forgive them for not having to deal with this the way we're dealing with it. Because we're all so close to Harry, we're going to be targets, and we're in the unique position to make sure that others don't have to think about what we're dealing with. It's not their fault."

"I know." She smiled and shook her head. "I'm just being hard on them."

"We all do at one time or another." Dean smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, displaying her star. "Look at us, having a civil conversation." They both chuckled.

"Why did we break up Dean?"

"Because we weren't mature enough for each other." Ginny nodded her head and took his hand in hers.

"Yeah." They looked into each others eyes for a moment and the door opened, pushing the two of them apart.

"Oh, sorry. I came to check on the two of you, and to get Ginny. It's your turn." Mahari said, looking apologetic as Ginny nodded and looked at Dean as he smiled tightly and walked back into the parlor, taking half the books in Ernie's hand.

"What's going on with the two of you?" He asked, following Dean into the hallway. Mahari looked at Ginny as she walked into the kitchen. Yes, what indeed?

> > > > >

After late November came and left a large amount of snow on the Hogwarts grounds, the December air blowing through the campus, and the castle was briefly quiet with everyone gone on Christmas break. After classes resumed, Harry found it hard to concentrate on his long list of things to do each day. It didn't help that Christmas break wasn't a break for him, because he stayed behind and continued his training.

Harry turned the corner, intent on catching ten minutes of sleep before Quidditch practice. It had been almost three months of practices and games, and the team had yet to really have a great practice, but they won every game. He felt guilty because his mind wasn't always on the flying formations and other things that really had nothing to do with him, but he had to know anyway.

And it also didn't help that only one practice a week he was able to complete, because of the training he was enduring. It was slow coming, but Harry felt himself become… stronger, and honestly he never thought of himself as strong at magic or anything… nor did he think about the fact that he was able to do something that someone else wasn't… it was just a fluke. But now… after the training session last night maybe he was strong… strong enough to end this war.

_"Again."__ Shacklebolt said, raising his wand. "You're going to have to think of a sword, and let your magic cut the air. It's a derivative of the Diffindo charm. Remember, swish back and forth, and say the incantation on the jab, got it?" _

_Harry nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The dummy stood there, waiting for the blow to come. "Disiungo!" he yelled, making the appropriate wand movements. The dummy split open from the head to the crotch, then repaired itself. "That's what it's going to look like on a human?"_

_"Minus the stuffing, yes… but the thing is, I'm having a hard time showing you anything stronger, because honestly, it's not that powerful…" Harry looked at the professor as if he were crazy._

_"Then what was that?"_

_"That, Mr. Potter, was you. You're putting force behind everything I'm showing you, and it's not the normal level of power behind it. I'm used to training those who only have so much magical talent, and amplifying their power. You, I'm trying to find something that isn't to devastating, because when you finish the incantation, you've made it something else. You're a powerful wizard Harry."_

_"I worry that I won't be able to beat Voldermort." Harry shook his head, throwing up his hands. "I'm not sure this training is working. I can't beat you in a duel yet."_

_"Harry, all of our duels have ended in a draw. Do you know that the only people able to claim that are Moody, Professor Dumbledore, and my late brother? So consider yourself amongst a select few. Besides, after I make sure you know what I know, you're going to be very capable of taking my wand. We've only been working on this for almost two months. You are already a prodigy, don't push your luck. Most entry level Aurors take a whole year to learn what I just told you. You have a remarkable mind not bound by restrictions of most, and that translates in your magic."_

Harry was dutifully teaching the AA all he learned, and everyone at one point or another left the Room of Requirement limping, but always determined to get the spells correct. Everyone knew how important it was, and he felt himself imagining the end of the war, and actually enjoying his life.

But as the AA poured over the recruitment and finalized the meeting schedules, and another million other details that Harry wasn't used to remembering, he was thankful for his support group that grew past Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mahari. He probably would be insane without them, instead of actually being optimistic. But as for the DA… he was concerned about the level of ability.

The feeling of foreboding would not leave him, following him into dreams and forcing him awake during the night. Voldermort was planning something big, and not only was he excited, he was actually putting quite a bit of manpower behind it.

Where did that thought come from? Harry frowned and turned the corner. "Harry, duck!" A small glass ball flew through the air, and he reached out and snatched it out of the air out of reflex. Seamus and Ginny ran up to him, eyes wide and faces panicked. "Throw it Harry!" He yelled, stopping short of ten feet in front of him.

"What? Why?"

"It's a bomb!" Ginny hissed, trying to not bring attention to them. Harry looked down at the clear orb and a jagged line of light appeared in front of him. Stepping through, he emerged at the lake, and he threw the ball as far and as hard as he could over the water, where it proceeded to explode, and showering glass over the water. Turning around he stepped back into the light and with a fury he didn't know he had he faced Ginny and Seamus.

"Before you say anything mate, Mahari and I figured out how to put a blasting hex on something. Just throw it, and it goes boom!" Seamus said, trying to placate his friend.

"In the parlor."

"But Harry-" Ginny began, but he raised his hand and pointed at the door. No one made a word until Harry slammed the door behind him. "Harry… we're sorry, the ball got away from us when we were playing around. I thought I threw Seamus the one that we hadn't spelled yet." She said, fidgeting.

"How strong was the hex?" He asked quietly, still to angry to raise his voice.

"It was a standard blasting curse…magnified. It's pretty powerful, used to knock down whole buildings." Seamus supplied, the pride in his voice leaking out despite his best efforts.

"And you thought it was okay to play with it in the hall?"

"We didn't know… like I said, I thought we were playing around with the unspelled ball…" Ginny produced another identical glass orb and Harry took it from her palm.

"And you were supposed to be able to tell the difference?" He asked, half intrigued, but still mad as hell.

"Yes. See, when I threw it, it turned black… then I knew what it was." By then it was too late to do anything about it.

"I can't believe this… just…" Harry threw his hands up and shook his head. "What if a teacher had caught it?" Neither had a word to say. "I just wanted a nap… go away." Both look relieved, and ran from the room. Harry frowned at the bedroom door. "You can stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding; I'm just not coming out until you calm down. We said we were sorry." Harry walked over to the door and opened it, finding his wife sitting on the bed and looking sheepish.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You could have been hurt as well… and what do you think I would have done then?" He asked, anger leaking away slowly as Mahari grimaced and pushed herself up off of the bed. She was extremely big now, having picked up some weight since her morning sickness slacked off a bit. Staying in the quarters most of the time, Mahari was normally too tired to do much else except come to the Quidditch games.

"Harry, I'm sorry. We were just excited about this theory. Apparently, I can lay a spell into an object without jinxing it or charming it. It was held in the glass ball."

"How do you know that?" His hands went to her stomach, and he felt the multiple kicks against his palm.

"Because I put the charm inside of the ball. Seamus tried, but he wasn't able to get it to stop exploding as soon as he did the spell… he needed delayed reaction. The balls kept exploding."

"Please tell me that he didn't do it while you were in the room." Harry's anger was growing again, and Mahari put her finger on his lips and pulled him down by the collar and gave him a quick kiss.

"Calm down Harry. We started off with a dozen balls… and Seamus couldn't delay the reaction, so they blew up into fine dust… so no shrapnel. The spell was too big and the ball was too small… I can't tell you how I figured it out… it just makes sense." She said and Harry sighed and wondered if there was something he could do for his heartburn.

"Mahari, could you not take chances with your life please? I would appreciate that." He walked out of her arms and groaned, the bed calling him. His emotions rocketed up and down in the past few minutes, and now he was even more tired than he was on the way down.

"I'm sorry; I'm just helping Seamus with his work. He is over demolition you know." She reminded him as Harry plopped himself on the bed with all his clothes on.

"And who let him get that department?" He turned over, pulling his glasses off and pushing his head back into the pillow.

"He chose it."

"OF COURSE HE DID." The yelling wasn't very loud from inside the pillow, but Mahari's eyebrow rose.

"Are you yelling at me?"

"No."

"Just checking."

"All I'm saying is, no more demolition theory in the same room as you, okay?" Harry sat up again and rubbed his eyes. He really needed to sleep, but for the past few nights it had eluded him.

"Harry, why don't you just skip practice tonight? Get some sleep before your training?" She asked, feeling the strain he was under. It didn't help anything that nine times out of then when she went to the bathroom the dozen or so times in the middle of the night he was awake, pretending to be sleep.

"Can't. We have that Ravenclaw game in two weeks, and we need all the practice we can get. Besides, Katie pitches a fit when someone misses a practice. She wants the house cup this year."

"You can't please everyone. Go to sleep." Mahari sat down beside him and started pulling of his tie as Harry unbuttoned his shirt, still protesting, although halfheartedly.

"I really should go…" He yawned and somehow managed to get his shoes, socks, and pants off. Pajamas came on, and before Harry could say another word, the comforter was pulled back and he was under the covers. "Mmmm… Mahari?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" She smiled and kissed him on his scar, causing his whole body to relax even further.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't suggest doing it again." Harry smiled, and drifted to sleep.

> > > > >

He fed off of pain, and the horror of others, drinking it into himself as if it were a wonderfully made drink for him alone. Avada Kedavra… such a beautiful music to his ears, and as the bodies hit the floor, the smell of death excited him. This is why he did what he did… to kill all who opposed him. Who were they, to defy him?

"Wormtail, come." His long white fingers beckoned his most terrified servant. The ratty man came and prostrated him before the throne of the Dark Lord. Voldermort/Harry looked down at him from the dais, and his nostrils flared. Fear, how sweet the aroma was… "What do you have to report?"

"They are ready when you are milord." Peter chocked out, shaking. Malfoy stepped forward into the light, always the bold one.

"Report Malfoy. I trust that this time everything's in place?" Lucius smiled and bowed, although not conveying the same respect that the shivering Wormtail did… there was something about the way Malfoy dared to look full upon his face… but there would be time enough for the teaching of manners later.

"My lord, everything is as you require. We will be able to make the date you've set, and then you will get the victory you have so deserved." The platinum haired man looked over his shoulder at the muggle couple that lies dead on the ground, and he allowed a small smile to twitch his lips. "Would you like another round of entertainment? I recently acquired some mudbloods, and they are in need of breaking."

"You're a good man Malfoy. You will be richly rewarded when I assume the throne of the wizarding world. All of these governments, when only one person should rightfully rule, and if not me who? None stand against my power, and they cower from my name alone. We will purge this world, purebloods taking their rightful place as the nobility of the world."

"You are most kind My Lord."

"One day you'll have to tell me how you managed to keep such a respectable face about you." Harry/Voldermort smiled as Nagini wrapped herself around the arm of the chair, winding herself up his shoulder.

_"Master, someone is with you." _Harry screamed and sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. Leaning over, he pulled on his glasses and blinked the last of the crawling feeling from his skin.

Breathing hard, he put his head down in his hands, forcing himself to calm down… but it was hard. He was inside Voldermort's head when he killed someone, thinking about killing others… it was an overwhelming thought in his head, and it made Harry feel dirty. This was the a variation of a theme of nightmares that he had been having for the past couple of weeks, and with the Ravenclaw game just tomorrow… what was he going do if he was too tired to fly the broom?

Mahari turned over and looked at him. "Another dream?"

"It's fine, just go back to sleep."

"Not with you sounding like you just ran a marathon. Harry, I'm worried. Maybe you need to talk to Dumbledore about this. Hermione said-"

"I don't care what Hermione said." Harry snapped, nerves raw. His head ached considerably, and he regretted being so harsh. "Look, I'm fine."

"No you're not Harry… I've watched you… it's getting worse."

"Because he's planning something, something big."

"Then you have to tell someone!"

"Who?"

"Shacklebolt. You trust him, don't you?" Harry nodded, head still in his hands. "Then talk to him. I'm sure he can relay the message to someone who can do something about it… but I still think you should tell Dumbledore."

"I really don't want to talk to him right now." He snapped again, and sighed, looking up at his wife apologetically. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be mean."

"I know, you're on edge. Now that you're not going back to sleep, do you mind bringing me that big jar of olives in the refrigerator? I am starving for some reason." Mahari resigned herself to another night of no sleep, and Harry shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Olives? The whole jar?"

"Yep."

"Alright…"

>

"No, I'm sure I could get the Minister to bring in a few Aurors… but are you sure Harry?" Kingsley asked, wide awake for it being four in the morning.

"Yes sir. I saw it as plain as the conversation that we're having." Harry said, uncomfortable in the large chair he was currently sitting in.

"I believe you, and the Minister has been eager to put something good on his record… he shouldn't be able to ignore this. What did Dumbledore say?"

"I… I didn't tell him." Harry looked away from the even gaze of the tall wizard.

"But you will tell him, and soon."

"After breakfast." The Defense teacher nodded and rose, Harry following.

"Good. I'll do my part, and I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you how to proceed. But until then, at least try and squeeze in an hour of sleep. You look like hell." Harry smiled slightly and left without a word.

> > > > >

"I regret you felt you couldn't come to me when you first had these visions Harry. I don't know if we're able to send out the Order Members to every place that might be a target on such short notice." Harry nodded and sighed. He knew he deserved that.

"I'm sorry Professor… It's just it was never so clear as it was last night. Before I just had vague feelings."

"Harry, your vague feelings are more than anyone else has… and I would appreciate the very moment you have them, you alert Professors Snape, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Flitwick or myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Take the rest of the day off Harry; you're looking as if you haven't been sleeping well."

"No sir." Harry replied, stifling a yawn.

"You're dismissed." Albus said gently, watching the teenager grimace and pull his book bag onto his shoulder, and walking out of the room. The gargoyle came to a stop at the bottom, and Harry stepped out, seeing Hermione on his left and Ron on his right.

"Well?"

"It went fine. Tell everyone no meeting today… I have to get some sleep. See you both later." Harry didn't look back, and Hermione looked at Ron, grabbing his arm as he went to walk after his best friend.

"He seems off!" He said, looking helpless.

"He's tired. Let Harry rest… besides, you both have that big game tomorrow, so it's best we don't meet anyway. The first DA meeting is in two weeks." She reminded him, and Ron nodded, his hand unconsciously coming up to almost touch his star. He was constantly being asked about it, but it didn't want to come off, and after a while, he felt naked if he didn't feel it against his chest. It reminded him of how much work still needed to be done. He suggested the AA so it would ease the burden from Harry, not add to it.

> > > > >

The game was fast paced and brutal, Harry slipping between the Ravenclaw beaters, chasing the snitch. The cold air was stinging his cheeks, and his fingers felt numb. But the snitch was so close, he could-

Harry rolled in midair, Cho knocking him from his trajectory. Gritting his teeth, he swooped under the game, and ducking under the quaffle, managed to gain sight of the snitch once more. The sky was an overcast gray and the small golden dot was almost highlighted. Zooming off, he zigzagged over to the opposite side, and Cho followed, determined to keep him in sight.

Mahari screamed as Harry jerked and dove with his broom, faking Cho out as she maintained her tail on him. Pulling out of her dive quickly, she watched as he skimmed the sand at the bottom of the pitch and shooting straight into the air. The crowd roared at the amazing flying of the two seekers, and it was already a close game, Ravenclaw 40 to Gryffindor 30.

Harry leveled off, the snitch gone again, and he looked down at the game being played below him. His breath caught in his throat and he looked around. Something was coming… something big… no a lot of something. Looking around, he searched the land, and there it was, a solid shadow coming directly for the school… dementors. "Hermione! Dementors coming at Hogwarts! Tell Dumbledore!" He yelled into the pin at his wrist.

Hermione's wrist jumped to life just after Mahari stood up, looking around wildly. "What is that?" She asked her as Hermione stood up grimly, looking around. She knew that they were being cut off, and how many dementors were there?

Ron looked down and felt his badge vibrate… something was happening. Looking up, he watched Harry swoop down quickly, a determined look on his face. His wrist leaped to action, vibrating. "Harry, what's going on?"

"It's dementors. I've never seen so many!" Ron looked at the crowd around him, and many had already started screaming… and a black wave was making its way to them from all sides. Pressing his star, his quidditch robes disappeared, leaving his AA uniform. Ginny saw her brother and pressed her star as well, zooming to find Hermione.

Hermione tapped her star and was very thankful that pants materialized as she fought her way through a panicking crowd. "Sonorous Maxima!" She tapped her throat with her wand. "INSIDE THE PITCH PEOPLE! STAY INSIDE THE PITCH!" She turned as Ginny whizzed pass, with Pavati dressed for battle in her uniform as well, wands out.

They knew how to conjure Patronum, but there were only nine AA, and with the teachers… that still didn't look like enough repellent for the hundreds of dementors she saw coming their way. The stands were almost empty, and the Hogwarts Professors were looking at her as if they had never seen her before.

"Professors, please join us on the Pitch." Hermione said calmly, feeling anything but inside.

"Ms. Granger, I know you don't think we'll stand there and do nothing!" McGonagall said, wand out as well.

"The thought didn't cross my mind. But you're going to have a better chance with everyone down in the pitch. Please, I've already studied this." Various students were screaming, the panic palpable. In the sand Dean, Ernie, Pavati, and Ginny were arraigning people by year, first years in the middle, and the older years in circles around them, everyone's wand out. But there wasn't much most could do, everyone in wait for what the Dementors would do, for they were swirling thick through the air, not making a move yet.

"What are they doing?" Harry landed beside Hermione in the stand and frowned, his skin feeling raw from being too close to so many of the foul creatures. "Where's Mahari?"

"Tedros took her down already; she's in the first year group." They fell silent as Dumbledore came closer, wand out and Patronus circling. It was a great Phoenix, its silvery tail leaving a trail of cold fire in the air.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, we need to move to the sand. We're going to have to defend everyone until we figure out what's happening. It seems the worst fears have come to life, we're under attack." He looked terrible with his power upon him, and as the other teachers ran down to the students, Hermione threw her leg over Harry's broom and they flew down to the sand.

"We never planned for something like this." Harry said, landing. The dementors were not moving, hovering around the top of the stands, blotting out the already weak sun. The wand tips were like starlight in their piercing brilliance, and the skin crawled on the back of Harry's neck. This was what was being planned, wasn't it?

Ron flew towards them, jumping to the ground with his broom in his hand. His face was pale, and he was shaking with adrenaline. "What's the next move?"

"We don't do anything until they do. I don't know what to expect, so set up a perimeter- DEAN, GET HER!" Harry screamed, by chance turning slightly and watching a scared second year break for the castle. She had made it to the exit, and out of the protection of the pitch… she was trying to make it to the castle.

Dean sprinted, head down and wand out. He slid through the door leading to the path that came back to the castle, and tried to ignore the cold that was suddenly poured down his back as a black shape broke rank as well and swooped down to grab the child. She whimpered and passed out, and he could see the decaying skin around his mouth as he pulled back his hood.

Body working on instinct, he knew he was in no position to make a Patronum, and a glint caught his eye as he continued running. Pulling it from the rock it protruded from, he released a silver sword and slammed it down on the Dementors arms. It screamed, a scream of many voices, and dropped the girl, who was extremely pale. The arms he had severed gave a horrible smell to the air, and he resisted the urge to throw up, and a flash of light made him turn as he pulled the young girl into his arms.

"Come on!" Harry pulled him up and shoved him into the light, and when Dean put his foot down again, he was standing in front of Ginny, who took the girl quickly, giving her a piece of chocolate, and handing her to Luna. Harry stepped out right behind him, looking grim. "They're about to strike." He said, nodding to the AA. "You know what to do." They nodded and moved away.

"What's happening Mr. Potter? What are they going to do?" Professor Shacklebolt asked; wand out and eyeing their uniforms.

"It's a shield, the Bubble."

"May I remind you Mr. Potter, when I showed you that shield I told you that only three aurors were ever able to sustain it?" Harry nodded briefly and walked away to his post.

"READY!" He yelled, looking back at the teachers, who had their mouths open in shock. "Your Patronum will be able to get through the shield, but the dementors won't… if we do this correctly." He said under his breath.

"Ready!" Ginny nodded, and everyone raised their wand, and lifted their left hands.

"PRAESIDIUM SCATEO!" Their voices boomed, and a translucent silver shield domed over the crowd, and the Dementors fell upon them as it closed. The shrieking was horrible, and the younger students as well as some of the older ones started crying. The Professors Patronum darted in and out of the shield, but soon all they could see was the black writhing mass of dementors.

There were too many of them, and Mahari felt the change of the air as they were managing to siphon the optimism out of the students, which was already low. Luna's wand arm started to shake, and she knew the shield wasn't going to hold forever. Standing, she picked her way through the crouching students, making her way to her husband. "There must be something else we can do. There aren't enough teachers to make Patronum!"

"I know… I don't know what to do." Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Seamus sweating profusely… the dementors effects were starting to leech through the shield, and for every ten a Patronus drove away, there were twenty more to take it's place… they were trying to eat the shield…

Mahari took a deep breath and remembered how her grandmother was always able to call her sword, even if she wasn't on the same continent with it… but could she do it? "TEDROS!" He flew over the students and landed with a thud that shook the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's our bow and arrows?"

"Grandma's house, why?"

"Because I'm going to call them." He looked at her strangely, and in the wand light his face looked gaunt.

"You've never tried that before."

"I know."

"Grandma said it's a drain sometimes."

"I know… what else do we have to do?" Tedros racked his brain.

"The circle incantation." He said triumphantly.

"Do it. They're tiring, and I'm going to need their help once the bows get here." She sat down again with her back to the shield and closed her eyes, centering herself and calling the magic she knew was lying just beneath the surface. It was getting stronger, and there wasn't much she hadn't been able to do in the past few days that she put her mind to it, but this took skill she did not have, nor had she seen it done up close…

Tedros looked around and saw a sword on the ground. Picking it up, he crouched and walked in front of the AA, drawing in the sand a line that encompassed the perimeter. When he was done, he knelt and touched his hand to the line. "Let this circle be unbroken." Relying on the training that he was receiving, he poured his magic into the line, and the shield flickered and solidified.

"You can let go now guys." Tedros said, tapping his star on his collar, changing to his uniform.

"How do you know for sure?" Ron's voice came to his ears and he smiled grimly.

"I'm not. Step back or it will break anyhow. You all are tired, so we have nothing to lose but our lives either way." Ron frowned, and couldn't deny the fact that his wand arm was shaking profusely.

"Lower your wands people." He said, stepping back and doing the same. The AA almost collapsed to the ground, but the shield held.

Pavati hit the ground and took a deep breath, drained. Hermione came over and reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled up. "Come on, we need to figure out something. We can't stay in here forever." She said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

The two girls looked over at Harry, who was talking to Ginny and pointing to the teachers, who were exhausted. They sent their Patronum out, but they were weak and less frequent. That was the plan, wear them down slowly, so they couldn't fight back… and Hermione had to admit, it was brilliant. Even Professor Dumbledore couldn't keep up a corporeal Patronus for an hour.

Mahari smiled elatedly, the heavy weight in her hands signaling her success. "Harry, I'm going to need your help. I want to lay the Patronum Charm into the end of this arrow." She held up one that had a ball at the end, instead of a point. "I can't produce the spell, but I can lay it into the metal."

"How many people are you going to need help with this?" He asked, watching warily as the adults came over.

"We would appreciate some information Potter." McGonagall said, face drawn and pale.

"We're trying to formulate a plan now." Hermione said, walking up to the group with Pavati and Ernie.

"Perhaps you would like to ask more experienced people to sit in on the brainstorming?" Professor Sprout asked, frowning.

"We've done well so far. Not a single casualty yet, and only one injured, and Ginny is dealing with her." Harry said flatly, voice emotionless. His body was working on autopilot as his mind raced.

Ron walked over, and Dumbledore raised his hand. "We're not going to argue now, of all times. Harry, do you need any help?" Everyone's jaw dropped, and Harry's mind stopped working briefly. Was Professor Dumbledore asking him to take charge?

"Harry, let's load the arrows. At least Tedros and I can be doing something while we figure whatever it is out." Mahari said, shivering slightly. Harry pulled his cloak off and wrapped her in it.

"Professors, if you can help Mahari put the Patronus charm into the arrows, they're going to start trying to pick the dementors off." Dumbledore did a double take.

"Mrs. Potter, do you enchant?" Mahari nodded.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall blinked and opened her mouth. "I can show you how if you come over here. We need to get started." The teachers followed her, but Dumbledore's eyes remained on Harry's… and he smiled.

Ginny ran up to him, panting. "It's getting worse Harry. The first years are starting to pass out."

"I know you haven't had a meeting yet, but do you see any of the people you wanted in your squad?" He asked, an idea forming.

"Yes, quite a few actually."

"Then get them together and perform the Hilaro Charm."

"But I haven't any experience teaching a spell… and now, while everyone is upset?"

"We're never going to get a perfect chance to teach everything, but I promise you this, afterwards, we're going to start the training again. Show them how to do it first, and have them do it. At the worse, it works only a little. Go." He pushed her, and she sighed and started rounding people up.


	33. He is a Product of Your Deceit

Obviously the perimeter was too large, and with her eyes she could see the writhing dementors sliding against the shield as if it were a toy. They were wearing everyone down, and it had been going on two hours. Her nerves were jumping, and her body was exhausted magically, so that the apathy was sinking in stronger. What was the point of fighting, when there was no use?

Ms. Weasley ran past her, red hair flying behind her as she turned, surveying the area. Various students were on the ground, having passed out. She would ask what she was looking for, but she certainly didn't care at the moment. "Madam Hooch, are you alright?" The flying instructor looked down at the fifth year girl and shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't care Ms. Weasley." She managed to say, wanting to do nothing but join the students on the sand. It looked soft, and she was so tired that her wand hand was shaking.

Ginny rubbed her temples and frowned, taking her wand out again, she drove it into the ground. "FIRMO ELEVARE!" She screamed, and the ground quaked slightly, and immediately Madam Hooch could breathe better, and her head was clearer.

"Thank you Ms. Weasley, I almost forgot myself there." The red head smiled softly and before she could say anything, the world filled with light, and screaming could be heard… it was the dementors.

She turned and watched Mr. Wolfe loaded another oddly tipped arrow into a long bow, and he drew it back, and as the arrow slid through the shield, it exploded as it came into contact with dementor flesh. His sister was on the other side, armed with a smaller bow, firing at will. The screaming was louder, and the air was tense, drawn, and tired. They were running out of ideas.

>

Harry and Ron stood off to the corner as best as they could, watching Mahari and Tedros barrage of arrows make breaks of sunlight in the "dementor sky". Ron was lost in his own mind, working over scenarios and discarding them as quickly as they came into his head. "Harry, we don't have many options."

"We don't have any options. Mahari isn't going to be able to keep this up… but no one can fire her bow…" He said, rubbing his hand as he remembered when he reached for it and it burned him.

"I know…"

"The only way we're going to get rid of them is Patronum." Ron looked at him strangely.

"We both know that, bloody hell, every first year who's over there napping on the sand knows that, but everyone's exhausted, how are we going to be able to produce anything other than mist? I for one, have nothing." He said, rubbing his eyes. "If we had an amplifier, maybe something could be done." Harry gasped, and turned to his friend.

"You're a bloody genius… but I don't know if it will work." He said, walking towards Mahari. Ron scrambled after him, confused.

"Harry, slow down and tell me what you're planning." The green eyed teen shook his head, his wand light bobbing around erratically as he walked over to Mahari. Every time the arrows exploded, silvery light showered down within the shield, lighting it briefly before being swallowed again in the black.

"Mahari, how are you doing?" She looked at Harry and fought away the fatigue and vague pain in her lower stomach.

"I'm fine, what do you need?" Her voice didn't match the steel of her words.

"I want to know if you could voluntarily amplify my power." Mahari looked into his eyes, searching his intent.

"You want to drop the shielding?" She said quietly, suddenly breathless. Harry nodded and Ron looked at him as if he were crazy.

"That shield is the only thing that has allowed us to keep the tactical advantage Harry, we can't give that up!"

"What' I'm proposing will get rid of the dementors, but I need more power… A boost!" He turned back to his wife, wondering if he could ask that of her right now. She was shaking slightly, a mixture of the cold air and overtiredness.

"And the shields have to be down?"

"I have to draw them closer." Mahari nodded.

"It might help if you stood in the middle, because they're target was you and anyone who got in the way." She said dully, wondering how she was going to do this. Ron looked at the two of them and sighed.

"I trust you Harry, I'll go and warn the others to pack in tight." Mahari watched him run off, and turned to see Ron looking at her. He looked older in the washed out light of the wands, and she looked away. "You're going to end up hurting yourself."

"And what am I going to do, just let us stay here forever? I don't know if you know this, but this shield is now draining Tedros, and he won't' be able to keep up with any type of archery after a while. Just… be ready, because if it works, they're going to leave… and I'm willing to do almost anything for that."

>

Dumbledore made all the students bend down with their arms over their heads, partly to protect themselves and partly so they wouldn't see Death descend upon them at such a young age. Harry stood in the middle of everyone, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny around him, wands out, and Seamus, Dean and Ernie on the outer edge, looking determined. Tedros had his hand on the drawn line that managed to anchor the shielding, and Mahari was sitting cross legged on the sand, eyes closed and breathing hard. No one would tell the teachers what was being planned, and frankly Dumbledore was on the edge of his proverbial seat.

Two many things happened at once. Mrs. Potter fell over backwards, still as Mr. Wolfe wiped his hand over the line, erasing it. The shield flickered, and broke, and the wind rushed in even harder as the Dementors swooped in. Patronum darted around, and Harry raised his hand, closed his eyes and screamed with an otherworldly voice, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Dumbledore was shoved to the ground, and the rushing air was not going to allow him sight at this point, the shrieking filling his ears and the wind trying to tear his wand out of his hand… but he held fast, and struggled to his knees, gasping for breath. Professor McGonagall was breathing hard as well, hat askew after all this time. She was coughing, the feeling of powerful magic still weighing on her skin and making it difficult to take in a full breath.

Looking around, the Dementors were gone, and an enormous stag was making quick work of shoving the foul creatures away screaming. The sky was now visible, the cold air stinging his lungs as he fought to inhale normally. Albus in truth was very powerful, but he knew his limits… and if his memory served him correctly, and it always did, he saw Harry produce a Patronus without a wand… and one that was currently over twelve feet tall and extremely corporeal…

Turning back to look at the student in question, he was shocked to see Harry draped over Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley, easing him to the ground. It was time to move back to the castle.

> > > > >

Professor Dumbledore was fascinated to say the least. It was amazing that there weren't more casualties, and the dearly departed would be sorely missed. The recovery would be long and arduous, and he had many parents to meet with… but his thoughts continued to drift to two teenagers who still remained in the hospital wing. He brought his mind to the present with an audible snap. A hastily convened staff meeting was needed to deal with the Aurors and St. Mungo staff crawling the campus.

The room was quiet briefly, and Minerva spoke. "Ron Weasley has taken it upon himself to post guard in front of the hospital wing."

"They hardly allow anyone past." Severus said, remembering watching a shift change.

"Can you really blame them?" Filius asked, sighing regretfully. "Our record for protecting Mr. Potter hasn't been exactly exemplary." Albus felt himself stiffen at the comment, but ignored it. He didn't issue a personal attack, just stating fact. "I thought Fudge was sending Aurors?"

"I was assured that my request was taken seriously. I issued the order to my own men. I am overridden by only two people, Auror Bartlett and Minster Fudge himself." Kingsley was furious, anger radiating from his body as he sat forward, chin in his hand.

"We have full cooperation from the Auror force now." Pomona said dryly, rubbing her temples. "On one hand we have councilors, and on the other, the students are being questioned as to what they saw. It's almost as if the Healers aren't even here. I've seen some reduced to tears after a session with an Auror."

"I'll talk to them." Kingsley said, and he shook his head. "Has Mr. Potter decided to awaken yet?"

"Neither he or Mrs. Potter gained consciousness as of yet." Poppy said, shaking her head. "As far as I can see, we're looking at magical exhaustion."

"The Auror's are dying to talk to him." Severus frowned as Minerva made herself yet another cup of calming tea.

"They'll just have to wait, won't they?" She said somewhat nastily. Sybil looked around the room.

"I have predicted this! If someone would have listened to me…" The Divination teacher faltered as Irma Pince stared her down.

"As I was saying, until we get everything under control, we're going to suspend classes… but nothing over two weeks. We can't afford to coddle the students in time of war." Albus said, sighing regretfully. Innocence was being fought for and was lost just two days ago.

"I have letters from parents of students requesting their children home. They think it's no longer safe here." Filius clasped his hands and sat back in his seat. "My house has staunchly decided to stay on, but the students have no real control. If we don't exercise some damage control, we're going to lose half our population." The teachers murmured, half in understanding and the other in outrage. Hogwarts was the best place to be in times like this.

Albus raised his hand, and the noise died away. "We've decided all we can at this meeting, so I propose we adjourn until the time alternatives come to mind. Good day." The staff filed out of the room, leaving Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Shacklebolt.

"Albus, this is serious. Someone overturned my order, and if we don't find out whom, we're going to have an important mole spying on us within the ministry." Kingsley said. "The Auror members in the Order were told to investigate frivolous claims. I want to know why."

"Harry reported the dream two days before the event?"

"Yes."

"And you received word that Aurors would be investigating?"

"Yes. And we all know what happened next. The man is a menace Albus." Kingsley shook his head. "I don't know how he's maintained the office for so long."

"People hate change." McGonagall said, shaking her head. "They will stick with what is familiar over what is right. Which brings me to that whole little show we had a few days ago. What was that?" Everyone knew she was referring to Harry's command of the small group of students.

"Earlier in the year Mr. Weasley asked if he could form an honor guard for Harry. Seeing no reason as to why I couldn't grant that request as long as it didn't interfere with his Prefect duties or his schoolwork, I told him he may do so. I didn't expect it to be so well orchestrated nor prepared."

"That shielding spell they used was taught to Harry not two days before the attack. They moved like a well oiled machine, and honestly, they used the shield in a way that hasn't been tried before. The dome formation was never considered, and using an odd number of people as anchors hadn't been factored either." Shacklebolt shook his head. "He must have trained them after I tutored him."

"Did anyone else notice that Ms. Weasley executed a mass cheering charm that even seventh year students can't get the hang of? It's an antiquated spell that is very powerful, but not too many people can visualize it enough to work correctly. That too was cast differently than normal. She drove her wand into the ground instead of pointing it in the air. I know a few times I was grateful to be on the receiving end of it." Flitwick shook his head.

"And those uniforms… I never seen white dragon's hide." Kingsley said, musing. "Where did they get it?"

"There is no white dragon, those were a myth." McGonagall huffed, and Snape shook his head.

"I'll have to disagree with you. The last Antarctic Snow Wing died out over 400 years ago, but they were very much real." The Potion master smiled tightly. "A one square meter of its skin is valued as priceless. I couldn't even list you all the properties… and for nine students to have enough for a protective vest? I know the Malfoy's were in the market for some, but even their throwing money all about couldn't produce more than an eighth of a foot. Lucius wanted a cloak." He ended sardonically.

"I will ask them about it later. We all have things we're working on, and the next Order meeting will be within a few days. The Weasley's are here, and so is Hestia. They'll report back to the rest of the Order when they leave. That is all." Everyone wearily left the room, closing the door behind them. Waiting for five minutes, Luna stood up from within the invisibility cloak and walked out, face grim.

> > > > >

Harry had been awake for three hours before Ron came back to check on him before checking the guards at the door. His friend was pale and somewhat listless as he gazed out the window, unfocused. His glasses lay on the table beside him. "Harry?" He turned to Ron's voice, picking up his glasses and putting them on.

"Ron." He was still in his AA uniform. "How long was I sleep?"

"Two days."

"It feels like a minute."

"I know."

"We won? I'm guessing since we're still alive." Ron shook his head and looked over at a still sleeping Mahari.

"You did brilliant… I didn't know that a Patronus could be produced without a wand." He said, desperate for small talk.

"The wand just felt like it was getting in the way. I couldn't make it big enough with it… I don't know if I could do it again." Harry said truthfully, drawing his knees up and resting his head on them. "I feel really strange… like tired, but not tired."

"Madam Pomfrey said that would pass." Harry looked past Ron to see Seamus wave at him from the door. Ernie stuck his head in and smiled wanly, both moving back to their posts.

"Good. How is everyone doing? I know people had started to pass out. Are they alright?" Ron nodded.

"They're fine." Harry caught the tone of his voice.

"Who isn't?"

"We'll talk about this another time Harry. When you get out of here."

"Tell me now."

Sighing, Ron sat down at the edge of the bed and looked down at his hands. "They caught the stragglers. Anyone who wasn't in the castle and wasn't in the Quidditch Pitch. We found them on the way back." He said hollowly. It was horrible, carrying Harry's body, Hermione levitating Mahari's, and finding bodies littering the path.

"How many?"

"Harry…"

"HOW MANY RON!" He roared, face red.

"Seventeen." Harry's shoulders slumped, and he leaned back into his pillow.

"That many?" The red head nodded. "I should have thought of that… I should have made sure that there was no one trying to run to the castle…"

"Harry, you're not expected to remember every single detail. That's why we all have a department. If anything, blame falls on me, Tedros, and Hermione. As tactical and strategy, we should have realized what the Dementors were up to. And Hermione was over evacuation, and frankly, she didn't get a tight control on the crowd quick enough."

"She did fine, and so did everyone else." Harry said, feeling the empty place inside of him fill with guilt.

"Harry, and so did you. You saved us all yet again."

"I couldn't save everyone."

"You aren't expected to. Just rest Harry. The sooner you do the sooner you can get out of here." He nodded absently and looked over at his wife.

"Has Mahari woken up yet?"

"No, not yet. Madam Pomfrey is in a meeting right now, but she'll be back in a few minutes I'm sure."

"I'm here now Mr. Weasley. Is there something I can get for you Mr. Potter? I'm glad to see that you're awake and lucid."

"Nice to be here… how is Mahari? Is she and the children okay?" He asked, Ron turning as he saw Luna come to the door and speak with Seamus. He left, and she took his place, looking at Ron with an unusually focused gaze.

"They're fine now, but I'm going to have to talk with Mrs. Potter when she awakes. If she's not careful, she's going to have the children too early, and they won't be able to survive. I have no choice but to put her on bed rest." Ron excused himself as Harry looked at Mahari. Madam Pomfrey measured something in a goblet and handed to the teenager.

"What's this?"

"Something for the exhaustion… it will help you rest."

"I don't want it." Poppy moved to answer when there was a commotion in the hallway. Two voices were shouting, and Harry could identify one, Ron. The other… Cornelius Fudge walked through the doors, red faced with his friend trailing just behind him, face flaming as well. "Minister Fudge, Mr. Weasley. May I remind you that I still have patients?" She said, cutting him off a few feet from Mahari's prone form.

"And I have none left. It's been two days Poppy; I would like to speak to Harry." He said shortly, and Ron walked around the Minister and came back over to Harry.

"He's a windbag, he is. I told him you didn't want visitors right now, but he wouldn't listen. He told me I couldn't bar him from any room, and just when I was about to tell him off, he walked around me and started being loud." The two teens looked at the two adults as it started to get loud again.

"I'll talk to him." Harry said, looking over at Mahari, a frown on her face. "If he'll just be quiet."

"Harry my boy. I'm glad that someone here still has their senses. How are you doing old chap?" Fudge asked, clapping his hand on his shoulder. Harry smiled tightly and eased the older gentleman's hand from his sore shoulder with his bandaged hands.

"I'm fine. I must admit, I'm not sure why you're here."

"I'm here to deliver the award myself!"

"What award?" Harry said flatly. The minister pretended not to hear it.

"The Order of Merlin. You single-handedly held off over two hundred dementors. That, my boy, warrants an award!" Harry looked at him strangely, and glanced over at Ron, who just looked at the Minister evenly.

"You didn't do it alone?" The Minister smiled and waved his hand. "But you're touted with saving the day."

"I didn't save the day for seventeen people." He said; his voice devoid of emotion. Fudge backpedaled and nodded gravely.

"And they will be missed… but sometimes in war casualties cannot be avoided." Harry blinked and his face flushed.

"Couldn't be avoided? I told Professor Shacklebolt that I thought something was being planned. He said that he would have aurors investigate… but I didn't see a single one!"

"Mr. Potter, we cannot be expected to investigate every claim in this day and age. We're putting out brushfires courtesy of the Death Eaters, and frankly, a fever dream from a teenager didn't rank high on our list of sources." The official said, and Ron blinked.

"So seventeen people died because you didn't believe me." Harry clarified, and Mahari frowned again. She was reacting to her husband's anger.

"I regret their loss, but just take the award, and it will make the public feel better. We need heroes in times like this." Fudge tossed the case onto the bed next to Harry's feet.

"I can't take it. I refuse to take it. If I accept it that means I didn't have help. That those people didn't matter!" Harry said hotly.

"In the end, they don't. All that matters is that many more lived." Fudge laughed mirthless, and Madam Pomfrey came from her office, her face hard, listening to the conversation. "You're new at this Harry, and you're to be forgiven that you don't know the rules. You don't acknowledge the dead until everything is done and gone. If you slow done for one moment, you could kill everyone around you. Now take the award. No one has ever turned it down in its history."

"I'm not taking it. Why would I want an award from people who think I'm delusional?"

"You're not in your right mind now. I'll come back when you've been discharged." Minister Fudge picked up the case and started to walk away. Harry watched him go until a question squeezed itself out of his lips.

"Minister, why did you release Lucius Malfoy?" The older man stopped in his tracks and turned around, livid. He quickly walked the distance back to Harry's bed, and he leaned over and glared at the teenager.

"I didn't release Mr. Malfoy. He escaped."

"From Azkaban?"

"He was being held at the Ministry for questioning. He wasn't finished with the interrogation, and he escaped."

"I find it odd that everyone that my friends and I captured seem to have escaped. And with the Dementors gone from Azkaban, what are you going to use as guards?"

"That is none of your concern." Fudge sneered, straightening again.

"I believe it is. I won't keep catching the Death Eaters if you're just going to let them go." Harry said easily, but his voice didn't match the hard look in his eye. Fudge smiled tightly and leaned in low again.

"If you could do your job and study hard enough, then maybe those seventeen people wouldn't have died today. But you're just playing, and until you realize that, people are going to continue to die. But you're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived… you make sure of that, don't you?"

Ron snatched Harry's wand from his hand as the Minister of Magic walked away from the bed and quickly out of the door. Mahari gasped and opened her eyes, making weak sounding cries. Harry was pale, his expression one of anguish. "Madam Pomfrey!" She was there in a second, leaning his head back and pouring a potion down his throat slowly.

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head, and his body went slack, and he was unconscious yet again. "That was a small dose, so he should be awake again in two hours or so. I'm going to talk to the Headmaster about Minister Fudge's behavior. It was unacceptable."

"I will be here." Ron said, looking at Mahari who was now awake. "I'll send someone for you if anything goes wrong."

>

Xantha watched her granddaughter from the shadows. Mahari was fine mentally, but physically the pregnancy was taking its toll on her body. She wasn't going to be able to carry full term, and it was apparent that someone didn't want her to have those children.

The hospital wing seemed to have Mahari and Harry's name on it, and it seemed that every other day one of them landed here. Xantha smiled as Mahari pushed herself out of bed and joined her husband beside the window. She was so proud of them, and they never ceased to amaze her.

Tedros walked into the room, looking tired and worn, but no worse for wear. He surprised his grandmother in ways she didn't know he could. Armed with just basic training, he was able to take a wizard spell and sustain it with his own energy. Most sidhe cannot aid or cancel magic that did not originate with them… the human genes were mixing very interestingly.

Tired of standing in the shadows, she stepped out, and smiled. Tedros saw her first, and the relief spilled onto his face, and Xantha was reminded of his ten year old self. "Grandma, you wouldn't believe what happened!"

"I probably would." She said wanly, gathering him into her arms. He stiffened slightly, feeling that she was holding something back.

"Are you okay?" Tedros asked, pulling back and looking into her eyes. Xantha smiled and nodded quickly, moving towards Mahari.

"I should be asking the three of you that question. How are you feeling sweetie?" Mahari shrugged her shoulders and leaned into her grandmother's touch.

"I'm fine. I'm just really sore in my lower back. It will pass, I just have to rest." Xantha nodded and frowned.

"Which I will make sure you do. We have a lot to talk about young lady." She said, and Mahari had the good sense to look away, somewhat embarrassed. "You didn't tell me you could lay a spell into metal."

"Actually, she can lay it into anything." Tedros boasted, and Harry smiled slightly.

"Yes, we definitely must talk. Harry… you don't want a hug?"

"No."

"You'll get one anyway." Harry looked alarmed as Xantha grabbed him and pulled him close. The only people who hugged him were Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Mahari, and Ginny. Anyone else was considered strange and odd for trying to touch him… "You know I'm your grandmother in law. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She whispered in his ear, and Harry sighed, laying his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He desperately wanted to know if everything was going to be okay.

"I'm fine." The words came out instead, and maybe he could be okay.

"If you say so. Well, how is everyone?" Xantha asked, pulling away slightly but maintaining her grip on Harry's shoulders.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"And the babies?"

"Fine." The queen nodded again, and smiled tightly. "I'm going to let everyone get back to normal now. If you need me, you know how to get me." The three teens nodded mutely; enduring the kiss she lay on each cheek, and disappeared into the corner.

"I'm going to the Ravenclaw Common room." Tedros said abruptly, rubbing his arms slightly.

"Will you come for dinner?" Harry asked, sitting down on the bed again.

"Sure, why not." Mahari watched her brother leave, too emotionally drained to say anything. When the doors closed behind him, she started making up the bed she previously occupied.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"We're not staying in here. I want to go home."

"I want to stay here."

"No, you want to hide from the world… and you can do that here… but for how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"It's not going to stop hurting."

"Why not. Eventually it will." She threw down the pillow in her hand and turned to him.

"No, it won't." Mahari sighed and blinked back the tears. "Because you care, because you know that you should be different. You shove it down deep inside, and ignore it, but I feel it Harry. I feel everything you're pushing away from yourself. I can't wait long for you to deal with this."

"I don't know how to deal with it." Harry admitted, looking up at the ceiling. He really wanted to climb back into the bed and pull the covers over his head.

"We'll figure it out, together. But what I'm going to need you to do first is get up so we can go home. I want to sleep in my own bed."

"You sure you don't want to move back to the tower?" He asked semi hopefully. He didn't want to be around any Slytherin right now.

"Very. It's easier to walk down steps than to climb them." Harry stood up again and squared his shoulders.

"Isn't that the truth." He whispered.

> > > > >

Molly looked at her two red headed children in front of her, and she was shaking on the inside. Too much of what she feared was coming to pass, and it wasn't long until she lost one of her children to this stupid war… and here they were, deliberately putting themselves in danger. "What are you thinking? You're just children."

"Mum, Voldermort has shown he doesn't care. He sent the Dementors to a school… a school! There were no guards here, there were no Aurors." Ron shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "I don't want to be here just twiddling my thumbs when he decides to destroy the whole school."

"Ron's right. We're just protecting ourselves." Ginny sighed, smiling softly. "I thought we would make you proud."

"Ginny, Ron, both of you listen to me. I am proud of you. I'm proud because you've both grown into teenagers who are trustworthy and fair, and loyal… but you can't throw yourselves into the line of fire like this… I won't have it." Molly said, shaking her head emphatically.

"Honestly Mum, you don't have a choice. You're in the Order, and you're trying to protect the world… we're in an order of our own, and we're just trying to protect the school…" His mother's eyes were drawn to the large silver badge edged in black on his chest beneath the prefect badge she was so proud of.

Looking over at Ginny, she saw the same star on the end of her earring, holding a light of her own as it lay against her red gold hair. These weren't the same children she left at the beginning of the school year. "Why are you both trying to grow up so fast?"

"Because we're being forced to." Ron said flatly. "Don't try and talk us out of this. Harry needs help. Did you expect him to do it all by himself?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head, her hand at her mouth. She thought of Harry as one of her own… but he didn't have the Weasley Red that her natural born children had… of course she didn't want Harry to go it alone, but these were her children for Merlin's sake.

All three looked up as Mr. Weasley walked into the room, looking grim. "Your father will have a word with you now." She said stiffly, standing up and blinking the tears away. "I'll leave you to it dear, but they won't listen." Arthur nodded his head and waited until his wife exited the common room.

"Dad, I don't want to-" Mr. Weasley held up his hand sternly.

"None of that Ronald, not now… I want you to hear what I have to say first." Both children looked sullen, leaning back in their chairs in defeat. "I wanted to tell you first that I am so proud of you."

"What?" Ginny asked, not sure if she heard correctly. Her father smiled at the both of them, and chuckled.

"Your mother is too, but she's just scared senseless… and you know how she gets when one of her children could get hurt." He reminded him and Ron nodded, sighing.

"But we're not children anymore."

"Mentally you're not, physically you are. That's what makes war so horrible… it ages people. People can't wrap their minds around that. Especially your mother."

"Dad… we're not trying to get ourselves blown up… but the fact of the matter is, we're targets anyway! You and Mum are in the Order… so is everyone else in the family besides Percy, Ron and I. What are we supposed to do?"

"Keep each other safe, that's all I ask. And don't go looking for trouble." Arthur asked, smiling.

"Being around Harry, you don't have to look for it, do you Ron?" Ginny laughed, and Ron joined in as well. Her earring buzzed, and she looked down at the pin on her wrist. "Yes." She said, and her father was amazed at how her voice changed with just one word.

"Ready." Seamus' voice came loud and clear, as if he were standing next to her. Ginny looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow, and he nodded and sighed, standing.

"We're going to have to go. A meeting." He said apologetically.

"Don't let me keep you. We're staying overnight." Ron smiled and Mr. Weasley watched as his children left quickly.

>

"You'll be fine." Hermione said, straightening his vest more out of habit than it needing adjustment. Ron rolled his neck, trying to relax, but failing miserably.

"Maybe we should wear our school robes." He said, and she shook her head.

"No, because everyone will be looking at what house we're in. We have to show uniformity." Her AA uniform again had a skirt, since she wasn't in battle.

"I don't want to give a speech."

"You don't have to. Just greet the new members, and we'll get started. They just need to know the whole system, and since you thought of it, why don't you tell them?" Hermione kissed him gently, and Ron felt himself calm.

"Thanks Hermione, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said sheepishly, feeling a lot better.

"I'm sure it would involve mayhem of some sort."

"Most likely." He turned as Pavati walked up to him, dressed as Hermione, with her AA star displayed on her hair as it spilled over her shoulder. She was already wearing her cloak, which they had all been surprised to receive, a black floor length one edged in silver trim, with a single large silver star on the center.

"Everyone's seated." She said, smiling a bit nervously.

"Alright. Let's go in together." Pulling on their cloaks, he shook himself mentally and smiled at Tedros, who gave him a thumbs up, clearly thrilled. Luna opened the door to the Room of Requirement, and as the AA walked in, the room fell silent.

There was a chair at the top of the room for each, with Ron's chair in the middle. The room itself was larger than anyone had ever seen it, and it was a bit daunting to see the sea of Hogwarts uniforms facing them. He walked to his chair and sat down, and everyone else followed suit. A few minutes of slightly hysterical silence stretched on, both sides looking at each other, sizing up what they were looking at.

Hermione took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. She was a Gryffindor, wasn't she? "Ron."

"Okay, I'm up." He stood, and walked to the edge of dais and cleared his throat. "Uh… we would like to-"

"Louder!" The yell came from the back of the room, and Ron paled, shaking his head and pulling out his wand.

"Sonorous." He breathed, and started again, putting his wand away. Taking another deep breath he looked back at the AA, who smiled and nodded encouraging him to continue. "I know that everyone in this room has been told not to worry about the war… that it isn't going to hurt us; that we're worrying about something that has nothing to do with us… But I know that everyone in this room realizes that it is a lie. Here we are, in the one place in the world we all thought that we were safe. The war came to us, and I know I'm pissed. Pissed, scared, and even more pissed." Murmurs of agreement echoed through the room, and many students were angry as well, nodding their head.

"We watch the adults come and go, dying and never coming back, while we sit around and wait. And for what? I don't want to wait anymore. I know that war isn't going to spare us because we're children… and I want to do something about that. If anyone doesn't feel the way that I do, then you can leave. No hard feelings if you want to keep your innocence, or should I say ignorance.

"But those who stay, it's going to be rough, and it's going to be long hours, and sometimes you'll wonder what you've gotten yourselves into. But I'm telling you that this is the best memorial for those who aren't here today. Being prepared, not waiting around for someone to protect us. Everyone thinks it's all Harry. I'm here to tell you that it shouldn't be like that. We all have to protect our own arse, and this castle.

"We're going to push you like you've never been pushed; I swear to Merlin that you will be able to stand up to almost anything when we're done with you. I know that we have people from each house, and we all extend our greetings to you." Ron gestured at the AA behind him. "But when you walk through this door, we don't see house… we see a member of the DA, and no matter what you need, we will try to make sure you get it, whether it be support, homework help… we're all we have, and we cant let House history divide us. WHO'S WITH ME?" Ron boomed, face red.

Hermione laughed, and the sound was drowned out by the thunderous applause.

> > > > >

Snape was seeing stars. Little stars most would overlook … but they were everywhere… a fraction of every class he held wore them, all in different ways. Something was afoot, he could feel it. Even some of his Slytherin were wearing the star now… and he found himself wanting to question Harry, but his bald head beneath the wig he had to now wear reminded him that it would go south quickly.

The young man in question was sitting at his desk, carefully mixing the Potion on the chalkboard. He had to admit, his work became substantially better, and even Mr. Weasley's work was becoming better. It seems that Ms. Granger was wearing off on the both of them.

The said student was currently on the last part of the potion, her cauldron simmering slowly, and copying the instructions on the board quickly. It was the blood replenishing potion, very dangerous unless administered under extreme circumstances. What would Ms. Granger want with that?

> > > > >

"You're not serious." Harry looked at the schedule and sighed. "This training schedule is brutal."

"Well, it's needed. The DA is really anxious to get going. We've all met with our squads, and everything is go." Dean passed his parchment with the names of his squad to Tedros, who was collecting everyone else's.

"We've all decided to take a day, and all we've left is picking a night or morning session." Tedros passed the stack to Harry, who put it beside him. He would read it later.

"Okay, we need to discuss a few things. Such as a rotating guard for the castle, and making sure that everyone's happy with their squad and squad assignments." Harry sat back on the couch and looked into the fire. "Is there anything else?"

"We need to promote a Slytherin to the AA." Hermione said, amidst groans. "No, I'm serious. What if Gryffindor was the only house excluded from the ruling body of an organization that just said that Houses don't matter? Would we believe them? I wouldn't."

"She's right. I know I would be suspicious." Seamus said begrudgingly. "But I don't like them."

"You haven't met them all." Tedros snapped. "We should find someone reasonable and just do it. Of course we won't tell them all our dirty little secrets, but it should be done."

"Before we lose any Slytherin." Pavati looked down at a parchment that had a list of Slytherin who joined the DA. "Personally, I think most of my squad is Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I would hate to lose them. They work as a team, so as long as one is happy, they're all happy. If they're all upset, then they'll all leave. We can't afford that."

"And with your squad working closely with mine, it's important that we maintain a good ground with our Slytherin classmates. And my squad is comprised of quite a few of them myself." Luna added.

"Then it's done. Pavati, pull a list of trustworthy Slytherin, and Luna, you check them out. Make sure they have no Death Eater ties. I don't want a spy." Harry reminded them, and they all nodded. "When will I have the guard detail roster?"

"As soon as we figure out if we're going to limit the patrols to just the us or the senior D.A."

"Don't exclude the D.A." Tedros said, shaking his head. "We don't want to spread ourselves thin. There's nothing wrong with one of us checking on the patrols every once in a while, but we're going to have to stay alert to train the squads, except Ron and I, our squad's ability is natural born."

"Agreed. Anything else? I have a training session with Flitwick in twenty minutes." No one said anything. "Alright, thanks for coming." Harry watched as his friends rolled up their parchments and left the quarters, talking amongst themselves. Ron hung back, an unsure look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked, standing up and drinking his tea from the mug in front of him.

"I just wonder if what we're doing is enough… are you okay… if Hermione's head going to explode with her trying to learn all of the secrets of Hogwarts so she can have an adequate map…."

"You two need to just take an afternoon and go out on a date. A picnic, use the room of requirement…something. You're both wrapped up entirely too much in this."

"So are you."

"That's different. Now go, and get some sleep. You're ambitious at best and a glutton for punishment at worse." Harry kidded, and Ron smiled and waved, walking out of the door.

Harry turned and walked into the bedroom, putting down his papers on the desk and sighing. "What's wrong dear?" Mahari asked, humming softly to herself.

"Nothing. Just a lot of work."

"I know."

"I have to go in twenty minutes."

"I know."

"I'll be back in two hours."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

"You're not listening to me." Harry smiled slightly, and Mahari looked back at him, a soft smile of her own.

"I know…" She caressed her stomach and hummed again. "I have this song my mother used to sing to me in my head… I'm just sitting here and thinking about the babies, and what they'll be like, and what we're going to name them."

"We have plenty of time to name them." Harry said confidently. "By then we'll have plenty of names."

"They're due in April, and I'm tired of being pregnant Harry." Mahari sighed and let her head roll back onto the pillow. "I want to be able to see my feet. I can't go anywhere anymore… I feel like an ugly fat whale."

Harry grimaced, and looked at the door longingly. He didn't know what to say to this conversation, other than what he always said. "You're not fat, or ugly. Or a whale for that matter. I think I'd know." He teased.

"You're not helping."

"I know."

"Go to your stupid little training. I'll be here, as always, in the bed like the fat whale I am." Harry rolled his eyes and walked over and kissed her quickly on the forehead.

"Do try and rest. I notice you're not sleeping at night."

"If you were sleep you wouldn't know it either." Harry opened his mouth and closed it, shrugging.

"I'll see you later. Hopefully you'll be sleep."

"Don't count on it." Mahari smiled until the door closed, then grimaced. The reason why she was always cranky was because she was in pain. Her lower back throbbed painfully all the time, and her stomach felt as if she could no longer walk without holding it up with her hands. A particularly sharp pain went through her abdomen and she breathed deeply until it passed.

> > > > >

It wasn't his school anymore. He felt it for a while now. For the most part the Great Hall was no longer divided by House, rather by another division, everyone wearing those curious silver stars. Valentine's Day came and went; February almost on it's way out when felt he couldn't take it anymore. He would have a talk with the three he knew responsible for this.

And now here he was, sitting in front of what most referred to as the "Golden Trio". Logically they were in no trouble. They belonged to a school sanctioned club that did not require Hogwarts funding, no violence or ill behavior was reported, and no exclusion was being displayed… but there were other things.

Heads of Houses reported that problems were no longer being brought to them, grades had taken a dramatic improvement, and inter-house relations were at an all time high… this was not his doing.

"Lemon Drop?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling and holding out the candy dish. The three teenagers shook their head in almost unison. "I've called this meeting to ask if this new level of Hogwarts peace has anything to do with your guard." Hermione smiled, as did Ron, but Harry's face kept an expression of schooled blankness.

"Are we in trouble?" Ms. Granger asked, somewhat concerned. It was true, the AA and the DA were functioning wonderfully, and they even ended up adding a tribunal, which Daphne Greengrass headed, the last person inducted into the highest ranks of the AA.

"No, no laws have been broken." Ron said before Dumbledore could respond, voice full of confidence. He knew, because Daphne checked before they did anything of importance.

"How correct Mr. Weasley. I just wanted to know the extent of your guard? Mr. Filch has reported that every night quite a few students are walking around after bed time, apparently on patrol."

"Yes sir, this is correct."

"And why are you patrolling all hours of the night?"

"Because we don't want to be snuck up on again. Sir." Mr. Weasley said, looking evenly into his eyes. Albus looked back at him and allowed his eyes to twinkle harmlessly.

"I hope you're not filling the student body with tales that leave them feeling as if they're unsafe." He said sternly, offsetting the twinkle. "I don't want a hysterical student population on the hands of the staff."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know we were causing a problem." Harry said a bit coolly, finally speaking. Albus looked at him and frowned.

"I did not say you were causing a problem. I just said I hope you don't cause problems. I had enough of a time this whole month trying to calm down the parents, not to mention the governors. I wouldn't want my work undone."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Harry's words were sweet, but the voice was pure, subtle venom.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, could you step out please? I would like to speak to Mr. Potter alone, thank you." Albus stared at Harry over his half moon glasses until the door shut behind the two prefects. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"You know what I mean. If I'm correct in my estimation, you've seduced almost half of the Hogwarts population into the guard."

"No, they're in the DA. Only ten people are in the guard." Harry corrected.

"And you expect me to believe that you teach all of them?" Albus asked, somewhat incredulous, and very much intrigued.

"No, I don't have the time. I train the guard, and they train the DA."

"For what Harry? Are you preparing for war?" The teenager gazed back, and Dumbledore felt a barely restrained rage coming from the young man.

"I am letting the students protect themselves. Losing all those lives last month really shook some people… and we're helping them fight the nightmare that it might happen again."

"Harry, the adults will finish this… but we both know you have your place in this war, as regretful as it is." Harry nodded.

"And what of the innocent bystanders that were killed that day? They were mostly second and third years… too young to die. We're all too young to die, but the truth of the matter is that it won't stop us from being killed. I'm sorry Professor, I cannot stand by anymore and not do all I can. Fudge drove that point home for me."

"I'm sorry it has to come to this."

"You have no idea." He spat before he could rein the words in. Dumbledore sighed and looked deep within the eyes of the young man before him, finally making a decision.

"I will be taking over your training; instead of Professors Flitwick and McGonagall… it will only be Professor Shacklebolt and I."

"Why?"

"Because there are some things I think you should learn from me. I will not make the same mistake again, a young man with entirely too much magical talent stood before me a time before, and I failed him. I will not let that happen to you." Harry looked back at him and wanted to laugh. It had already happened….

"Okay." He would show him… What could this man teach him that Hermione couldn't find in a book? That Kingsley hadn't shown him already?

"I will see you tonight Harry."

"Am I dismissed?"

"Yes. Good day."

"Good day Headmaster."

>

Harry walked into the parlor and slammed the door behind him, finally releasing his laughter. Pulling his tie off he walked into the kitchen, smiling. "You won't believe what just happened love…" He trailed off, looking around the empty room. Frowning, he went into the bedroom. "Mahari?" She wasn't there either. Opening the front door, he looked down the hall towards Snape's storeroom and quarters, but no Mahari. Looking down towards the Slytherin common room… no Mahari.

Frowning more, he ignored the way his heart was beating hard and set out to find his wife who was supposed to be on bed rest. He forced the thoughts of foul play from his mind with a savage brutality, and he tapped his pin twice, bringing his wrist up to his mouth to speak with Hermione.

"Harry? I'm in the middle of a squad training session." Her voice carried in the cold hallway, and bounced off the walls slightly.

"Have you seen Mahari?" he asked, ignoring her first words. A pause followed.

"No… you don't know where she is?"

"If I knew where she was, would I be asking you where- Nevermind, I see her. Thanks." Harry felt almost faint with relief as Mahari rounded the corner slowly, one hand on the wall. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be lying down." He reminded her, shaking slightly. "I thought you were… Nevermind."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know when you were getting back, and…. Oh my…" She trailed off, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, taking her arm as she took deep breaths.

"I… I don't now… I think I'm having contractions." He shook his head.

"It's too early."

"I know it's too early!" She hissed, gritting her teeth. "But Madam Pomfrey said that when I get pain in my lower back and abdomen, then I need to walk around. I got tired of rounding the couch every two seconds, so I came out here to walk… but it has been steadily getting worse. I think the babies are coming."

"HUH!" Harry stammered, grimacing as Mahari grabbed his hand and squeezed, groaning softly, panting. "Coming? Babies now?" For some reason he couldn't get a proper sentence out.

"Yes, they're coming… we're going to need to get back to the apartment… my water just broke." Mahari closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're going to have to go get Madam Pomfrey." She said. Harry let go of her arm and raced down the hall. "HARRY! NOT YET!" He stopped and ran back, confused. "You have to help me to the bed first."

"Bed." Harry nodded, moving to pick her up.

"HARRY! DON"T YOU DARE TRY AND PICK ME UP! HELP ME WALK!" Mahari yelled, rubbing her temples. "Just take my arm and help me get there, okay? As soon as I'm in the bed you can run and get Madam Pomfrey, okay?"

"Pomfrey, bed." Harry nodded, taking his wife's arm again. The short walk to their quarters took forever, and he almost bit through his lip to keep from screaming. They should be in the hospital wing! Even the trip from the front door to the bedroom took years in Harry's eyes. By then Mahari was breathing heavily, shaking slightly as he had to help push her into the bed.

"Okay, go ahead and go get Madam Pomfrey. I'm going to call my grandmother and Hermione." Mahari said calmly, taking deep breaths. Harry didn't want to leave her alone, but backed towards the door reluctantly. "I'll be fine, go." He bolted from the room, running full tilt down the hall and racing up the stairs. He was half way up the second flight when he realized he didn't have to run. The light tore its way down the air, and Harry stepped through, looking around at the deserted hospital wing.

Searching around, he found Madam Pomfrey in her office, working on paperwork. She felt a shadow fall over her shoulder, and turned around. It was Mr. Potter, whose flushed face and wild eyes caused her to think something was wrong. "Can I help you Mr. Potter?"

"Baby. Now!" He said, still astounded as to why he couldn't complete a thought. It wasn't coming out right, for she frowned and shook her head to clear it.

"Once more, begging your pardon."

"Baby! You! Now! Pain!" Harry nodded, hoping she understood.

"Mr. Potter! I can't understand what you're saying!" Madam Pomfrey said, touching the young man's arm. "Just calm down, and try again." He shook his head.

"No time." He grabbed her hand and light appeared behind him, and he pulled her through with a surprised squeak. They appeared in the bedroom, and Harry looked around wildly. Mahari wasn't on the bed where he left her.

"We… I heard about your newfound ability…but …" Madam Pomfrey trailed off, seeing the fright on the young man's face. "What's wrong Harry?" She said kindly.

"No baby!"

"Harry, has Mahari gone into labor?" Poppy swallowed her laugh as he nodded in relief. "Well, where is she?"

"Gone!" This was really getting annoying, he thought to himself.

"Well let's go ahead and find her why don't we?"

"There's no need. The pains are too far apart." Xantha walked through the door, with a waddling Mahari following sheepishly behind her. Hermione brought up the rear, excited beyond belief.

"And you are?" The healer asked, frowning slightly, only softening when she saw the serious family resemblance between the girl she had come to love, and the woman who strolled into the room as if she owned the castle.

"I'm Mahari's grandmother, Queen Xantha."

"Poppy Pomfrey, school nurse. Now how are you feeling my dear?" She asked, rubbing Mahari's shoulder.

"I'm fine now… I'm having contractions every hour… I thought I was about to have the baby right then. My water broke and everything."

"It looks like it's going to be a long evening. Let's get you into bed, and we can see if you're dilated." Harry turned a little green at the thought of everyone looking up his wife's skirt, and Hermione watched him fidget. She had never seen him so frazzled, so unfocused… so scared. Aww… how cute!

>

Harry hadn't slept or eaten in almost twenty four hours, staying by Mahari's side… but he sometimes wondered why he was still there. TWACK! He winced as her hand came down on his arm, and he wondered briefly if Madam Pomfrey could come up to the other end and check for a fractured wrist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mahari panted, sweaty and pissed off as she breathed as deep as she could. "IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Harry opened his mouth and then thought better of it, closing it quickly.

"Is there anything we can do for her pain?" Hermione asked, holding Mahari's other hand as Xantha paced by the door.

"She has already had two pain alleviating potions. I can't give her anymore, because they'll impair the ability to push. And you cannot push right now Mrs. Potter. Not until I tell you!" Madam Pomfrey said, patting the girl's knee.

"You've already told me that…" Mahari wanted to kick everyone out and just do it on her own. She was almost certain that it couldn't be harder than what she was going through now, everyone telling her to breathe. She already knew to breathe! "I TOLD YOU TO STOP TOUCHING ME HARRY! I MEANT IT!"

Xantha looked over and sighed, taking Harry into her arms and pulling him away from his wife. He looked at her, genuinely confused. "No, help. Pain." He pointed at Mahari who was glaring at him. Still no full sentences…

"I know Harry, but she doesn't want you here, not right now. The babies aren't coming for at least another couple of hours, so why don't you go do something else and come back?" He shook his head emphatically. "Are you sure, I believe you're underfoot here." Again he shook his head furiously. "We'll come get you right before it happens, okay?" Xantha tried to reassure Harry, but he wasn't looking nor listening to her, his eyes locked on Mahari, crushing Hermione's hand.

Mahari felt bad, she really did. Sighing as the pain subsided; she took a deep breath and leaned into the pillows. "Harry honey, could you do me a favor?" He was next to her in a flash, almost reaching for her hand before thinking better of it. Harry nodded his head and Mahari smiled. He was so adorable when he was confused. "I need you to get something for me. Can you do it?" His face brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. "Good. I need, you to get me a flower… it will make the pain go away. It's a blue flower with red thorns, okay? You can find it behind Hagrid's hut. Can you get it for me?"

Harry nodded his head and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. A second later he came back in, eyes wild as he pulled his cloak from off of the hook and walked back out of the door. The AA was sitting in the parlor, and they looked up, expectantly. "Harry, where are you going?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Flower!" He said, not once looking back.


	34. Settling In and Late Night Comforts

A/N: This is so hilarious… I didn't know that everyone read David Eddings… I love him. I just finished reading Guardians of the West, and I just saw Harry reacting the exact same way… well, not exactly the same way… but you know what I mean. Thanks so much for the reviews, and I appreciate them so much! You've gotten me out of my mini-funk.

_For Whitney_

Hagrid looked out of the back door of his hut, Fang at his feet. They were both watching a raven haired teenager sitting on the newly formed stump of a tree that lay fallen next to him. He was slamming a sandwich in his mouth, drowning down a goblet of water, and shoving it all back into Ginny's hands before heading back into the forest.

"He still not answerin' to anythin'?" Hagrid asked as the girl moved back towards the castle. Ginny shook her head and shrugged.

"All he says is 'flower'. What was that noise I heard earlier?"

"Harry's been knocking over trees… like the pile over there… I go into the forest like it's nothin', but it's a bit disconcerting to hear the animals run from Harry…" The half giant looked perturbed and Ginny smiled.

"I don't think he's himself… Mahari still hasn't had the children and it's been ten hours since he's been out here. He hasn't slept and that's the first thing he's eaten since lunch yesterday."

"He's going to hurt 'imself."

"Probably someone else." Hagrid looked at her briefly, and frowned.

"There ain't no flower, is there?" Ginny had the grace to look a smidgen embarrassed.

>

Minerva paced in the teacher's lounge, where Professors Sprout and Vector sat drinking tea. "How long could it possibly take!"

"You're sounding like the men dear." Vivian looked up from her book and smiled softly. "You know full well how long labor can take."

"But I don't know if my nerves can take it." McGonagall sighed and sat down across from the two women. "What is a sixteen year old girl doing having twins?"

"It's the world we live in. You know that during war children start having children. It's a defense mechanism, to make sure that the human race continues on… besides, we all know that Harry didn't think he would have a future… maybe this will give him some hope."

"I can't take it." Pomona sighed and took off her hat. "The greenhouse is near the forest, and all we kept hearing was these great bangs and smashes, and trees cracking. What is he looking for in there? I would be fearful of his life, but I fear for the poor creature that comes across him in this state. New fathers…." She said affectionately.

"Mm…" Minerva looked away, and stood up to begin pacing again. The three women looked over at the door as Kingsley and Dumbledore walked in, looking grim. "Well? What's the news?"

"They haven't arrived yet. Harry's friends have posted up the entire wing, and were checking to make sure that no one got too close. This is a moment Voldermort would take advantage of." Shacklebolt said, taking a cup of tea from a tray by the window. Albus smiled to himself and walked over to it, watching the large flashes of light emanating from the forest.

"My, he has gusto, doesn't he?" He said mildly as a few trees were suddenly missing from the horizon.

"Yes, and you really should pull him out of that forest! It's forbidden for goodness sake!" Minerva threw up her hands and continued pacing around Shacklebolt, who was standing in the middle of the room and watching her amusedly.

"No, I think Harry is exactly where Mahari wants him. Out of the way and distracted… smart girl…" Dumbledore chuckled, and popped a lemon drop into his mouth, watching the effects of Harry's work.

>

Mahari leaned against the pillow, Hermione sponging the sweat from her forehead as she grimaced. The pains were melding into each other, until the whole day felt like one big stomachache and backache. "It's hot in here! Turn off the fire, I'm burning up!"

"Now dear, we can't do that. You'll catch cold, and we have to make the place nice and warm for the children, don't you think?" Xantha asked, smoothing her hair from her face, while her granddaughter glared at her.

"I don't care."

"You don't mean that."

"I don't care!" Mahari broke off the rant with a small scream. Madam Pomfrey smiled and looked up at her.

"You're fully dilated dearie. They're on the way!"

"No! They can't come now!"

"Do you seriously want them in there any longer? It's been almost thirty six hours!" Hermione said; her smile faltering as Mahari clamped down on her hand.

"I want Harry here! I told him I would come get him!"

"Well, you're not going anywhere, and these children are on their way." Poppy pulled her gloves on and gathered her equipment. "Are you ready to push?"

"NO! Not till Harry's here. Go get him Hermione!" Mahari gasped out, the pain almost unbearable.

"No time Ms. Granger and I've already got the room warm. There's no time." The healer patted the girl's knee. "Now on my mark Mahari, I want you to push."

"NO! Everyone cover your ears!"

>

Harry turned around and frowned, sweat dripping off of his face. It was cold and the snow on the ground around him had started to melt. He had worked himself up so hard that the cloak was discarded before the sun went down. There it was again! Mahari! His heart leapt, and he stepped through the light.

> > > > >

Mahari smiled as she watched Harry at the end of the bed, staring at the small bundle in his hands with wonder, fear, and pride. Her son was sleeping next to her, looking angelic as he sucked on his hand. "They're so small…" He whispered, afraid to move.

"They're premature." She said tiredly, forcing herself not to yawn. Harry looked up at her and smiled. Even with her hair in a bun that was sliding down the side of her face and a robe…which looked like his… she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "They'll grow."

"I just can't believe it…"

"I know." She yawned again.

"You should sleep. I'll put them to sleep, if you want."

"I sort of don't want to close my eyes." Mahari sighed and caressed her son's hair, feeling such a swelling of love for the small little human. He turned to her touch and opened his eyes, and smiled. "He smiled at me." She looked up with surprise.

"She hasn't opened her eyes yet." Harry stood up and placed her in one of the bassinettes. His daughter was beautiful, a head of soft black hair that framed her sleeping face. Her skin was kind of wrinkly, and it held a russet tone. She was so light… and if he didn't look down periodically, he would forget he was holding her…

"I still can't believe they have green eyes… I don't know how my grandma stayed on her feet. They are the first in our family not to have gray eyes." Mahari yawned again, and he smiled and walked over to her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you... even though you sent me on a wild goose chase." She smiled briefly.

"I love you too." Harry tucked an errant strand behind her ear and moved to pick up his son. He smiled down at the mop of hair that already looked as if it were going to be unruly, and the clear green eyes that gazed up at him.

"Hey little one. We're going to figure out a name for you." His son smiled and eased his eyes closed. Putting him in the bassinette next to his sister, Harry turned back around to find his wife sleep, exhaustion written all on her face, due to almost forty hours of labor. He pulled the covers up to her waist, knowing she would kick them off eventually anyway. Sitting down in the chair opposite the bed, he pondered his life until the sun came up.

> > > > >

A few days later Harry awoke with a badly crooked neck, to find his bedroom perfectly clean. Snapping awake, he walked into the bathroom and saw it was cleaned as if no one had touched it ever. Panicking, he pulled his wand out and walked into the parlor, stopping cold. Hermione was holding his son, and Ron was holding his daughter… but where was Mahari? "Where is she?"

"Well good afternoon Harry." Hermione teased. "Your son is absolutely beautiful! He definitely has your eyes."

"Where is Mahari!" he asked again, patience gone. Ron looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean, she's in the kitchen."

"Doing what?"

"Uh… making lunch mate."

"WHAT!" His little girl jumped at the noise, and Hermione cooed until she was smiling again.

Harry ran into the kitchen and stopped short in confusion. Mahari was putting the finishing touches on some sandwiches, oblivious to his presence. Picking up the platter she turned around and gasped. "Harry! I didn't know you were awake."

"What are you doing!" He asked, taking the tray from her and putting it down on the counter.

"What does it look like? I'm going to have lunch with your two best friends."

"Mahari, I don't claim to know much about pregnant women, but aren't you supposed to be in bed, resting? It's only been three days." Harry looked at what she was wearing, a tank top and a pair of sweat pants.

"I'm fine. I have quite a bit of energy, unlike you who can't seem to sleep in the same bed with me anymore… but Grandma was here earlier, and said it was normal for Sidhe women to give birth and it is no major thing. My body apparently healed itself. I'm fine… and thankful that all I have to lose is ten pounds or so." She pulled him close and kissed him gently.

"But… but…"

"I would tell you if I needed to be lying down. My grandmother would have tied me to the bed. I promise you, I'm in good health, to my own bewilderment." Mahari held onto Harry until he sighed and relaxed, trusting her.

"If you say so. But the first time I see you wince, you're going in the bed." He promised her, and she opened her mouth to protest until she saw the serious look on his face.

"Fine. Can I feed everyone now?"

"Sure. I'll carry the tray." They walked back into the room, surprised the children were still calm. "Hi guys, sorry I didn't see you all when you came in."

"We saw you, you were knocked out." Ron kidded, handing the baby in his hands to Mahari, who took her in the bedroom to feed.

"I don't even remember falling asleep." Harry said truthfully, sitting down and resisting the urge to take his son from Hermione.

"They're so cute Harry! I'm trying not to cry again." She sniffed, noticing the way his hands kept fidgeting. "Could you take him, I'm hungry."

"Of course!" Harry smiled as he held his son once again, who gurgled and promptly fell asleep. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked; mouth full of sandwich, another one in his other hand.

"He's always falling asleep when I hold him."

"Well, you've only held him twice, so you'll have to forgive him. Madam Pomfrey said it's normal, they'll sleep a lot, and we should be thankful, because soon they'll want to be awake all the time." Mahari walked back into the room. "I have to change him, and then I'll come back out and join you all, okay?" Harry let him go reluctantly, and Hermione smiled all over again, wiping her tears away.

"What?" He asked, watching her strangely, reaching over for a sandwich. He was starving all of a sudden.

"It's just so cute… I just never thought that you would…."

"Survive long enough to procreate, huh?" Harry said dryly as Ron choked slightly.

"No, that's not it at all… well, maybe part of it." The red head admitted, shaking his head. "I'm just glad you're happy. You are happy, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm happy, happier than I've been in a long time… probably ever in fact. But over all of that, I'm scared. I am so scared that something might happen to them and Mahari… and now, me. I have never worried about myself, because I didn't care. But now… I want to live long enough to hear their first word." He leaned back in the seat, looking up at the ceiling, groaning. "I have too much in my head right now."

"I know Harry; we'll be here if there is anything you need." Ron reminded him, taking Hermione's hand, who nodded as well.

"I know, and that's why I have to talk to you about something, we have to ask you something." Mahari smiled as she closed the door gently to the bedroom, joining her husband.

"What is it?"

"We wanted to know if the two of you would be the children's godparents." Mahari asked, smiling. Ron dropped his sandwich, and Hermione coughed to dislodge the improperly swallowed piece of food in her throat.

"What, us?" She asked, blinking and breathing heavily.

"Of course. We don't trust anyone as much as we trust you, and of course Tedros will help you, being the uncle and all… why hasn't he come back anyway?" Mahari asked, frowning.

"He said he's scared to death of children, and will come back when they're sleep and not staring at him. Besides, he said the green eyes freaked him out." Ron laughed and leaned over to pick his sandwich up off of the floor.

"What? I have green eyes, why didn't he tell me?" Harry asked, slightly indignant.

"No, it's not green eyes; it's the fact that the children have green eyes. That means they're not just Mahari's, but yours and Mahari's… kind of made it real for him." Hermione filled him in, shaking her head at her sweetheart.

"Oh. Well, you haven't told me if you both accept or not!"

"Of course Harry… we'd be honored."

> > > > >

"They're gorgeous!" Molly gushed, handing the boy to Fred and taking the girl from Ginny. "And so quiet… nothing like the Twin Terrors here." She said, jerking her head at Fred and George. They pretended to look hurt before doing everything in their power to make the little boy in Fred's arms giggle.

"It's weird… they don't cry. I was scared at first." Harry smiled, watching his children get passed around to his extended adopted family.

"Some children do, and some don't. I do know that Ron screamed his head off over any little thing, but Bill was the quietest baby. So well mannered, and was always falling asleep." Mrs. Weasley passed the girl to Mr. Weasley, who cooed until she started to giggle as well.

"Have you decided on names yet?" George asked, looking at the happy parents, who were looking a bit ashamed. "It's a little long to keep trying to call them Boy and Girl… although if you decided to name them that, that's fine with us." Fred nodded enthusiastically.

"Er… no." Tedros said, shaking his head. "I forbid it."

"They came early, remember?" Mahari said in her defense, still somewhat embarrassed. It took a whole week and a half of deliberation, arguments and making up to figure out names they both liked.

"Well?" Arthur asked, rocking the boy in his arms.

"Well, she's named Meredith Obsidian, and he's Maximilian Hawthorne." Harry smiled proudly, giving Mahari a hug from behind. She leaned into his touch and beamed as well.

"Hello little Meredith… interesting middle name." Fred said; an eyebrow rose at the little girl, who raised her own in return.

"I always thought the word Obsidian was beautiful." Ginny said firmly, cutting off anything anyone might have said.

"Maximilian Hawthorne… strong name." Arthur said, looking down at little Max, who beamed at him, knowing his own name. Molly started to cry beside him, and Mahari looked alarmed.

"What's wrong Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, coming to kneel in front of her. She shook her head, pulling him into an awkward hug as she cried down the back of his shirt.

"I'm just… I'm just so happy and thankful for this day… I wished you had been older, but it doesn't matter now. I'm happy for you, for the both of you." Molly said, looking up at Mahari, who slowly returned her smile.

"Thank you." She said, and Meredith burst out laughing yet again. Ginny looked down at her wristwatch and sighed.

"I've got a meeting. See everyone later, great to see you again Mum and Dad." She kissed them both on the cheek before running out of the door. Daphne caught the door before it closed, and she knocked hesitantly.

"Sorry to barge in on the family reunion, but I have something you should look at Harry." Fred and George looked at her Slytherin robes and glared at her, but Harry stepped into their view, shaking his head.

"Daphne is a friend, so leave her alone."

"She's a Slytherin!" They said in unison.

"Fred! George! I have taught you more manners than that. Remember them!" Molly barked, and they jumped, blushing furiously.

"Come in Daphne. What is it dealing with?"

She leaned in close, whispering in his ear. Harry paled and motioned towards the bedroom.

"We'll talk in there." The door shut behind them and everyone turned to Mahari.

"What was that all about?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Everyone looked at the bedroom door, and when Daphne came out, Harry emerged a minute later, dressed in his school robes. "Problem?" She asked the two of them.

"Major." Daphne said reluctantly.

"I'll see you later?"

"You're fine?" Harry asked, straightening his tie.

"Perfectly. What's pulling you away?"

"I guess an emergency Department meeting and then a tribunal meeting. See you later." Harry walked over and gave his wife a brief kiss on the cheek, and stopping to kiss his children good bye. The door closed behind him and George shivered.

"I hate to see Harry angry. What was he talking about, a department meeting?" He asked. Mahari smiled and looked briefly at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's face.

"I can't say." She said neutrally. Max started to cry, and Mahari already knew it sounded decidedly fake. "He's ready to be changed and fed. If you don't mind, I'll take care of that now." Mr. Weasley nodded and handed him over, glancing at his wife, who was frowning. Closing the bedroom door behind her, she smiled down at her son. "Max, you are one smart cookie." He looked at her and cooed.

> > > > >

"What happened?" Harry asked as he swept into the Room of Requirement, a roundtable once again present.

"I'm sorry to have had to call you Harry, but we were unsure of how to move at this point." Parvati said; standing and giving him a piece of paper. She was wearing her AA uniform, and he frowned and touched the star at his temple, a very small one that was on the side of his glasses, and Daphne touched the star that sat on her neck against the silver band of her choker.

"When did we realize they were missing?" Tedros wasn't as talented as his sister at enchanting, but he was making short work of making their exploding hex balls. He and Seamus were building the inventory when they realized a whole batch of them were gone.

"Yesterday." Ron said apologetically. Harry sighed as he sat down next to him.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked, putting down the report.

"Because we were trying to give you a break. We know training resumed for you and with Meredith and Max, we figured you would be exhausted." Ginny said, looking around the group. "We thought we could handle it."

"I sent my group to look around and see if they noticed anything, but they came up empty." Parvati said.

"And it's kind of hard to question people because we're really not supposed to have these…" Daphne reminded everyone. Hermione's jaw tightened.

"I know that, and I'm sure everyone at this table does too." She snapped, and Harry looked at her until she blushed.

"There was no reason for that Hermione." He said, and she hung her head.

"I know, I'm sorry Daphne. I hope you can accept my apology." She said, and the Slytherin shrugged and nodded.

"Moving on," Ron said, taking a piece of parchment from Tedros. "I think we all know we're going to move our supplies. We can't keep them here for obvious reasons, but we're going to have to find somewhere handy in case of attack."

"How about we find the missing batch first?" Ernie said, leaning back in his seat. "I don't want to think about what could happen if a first year happens across them."

"Or stole them." Dean said darkly. "No one in the DA would do that."

"We don't know that. They weren't required to take a blood oath like we were." Neville said; his eyes unfocused as he gazed at the table in front of him. "I have to say we need to be prepared to search the ranks of the DA."

"Neville's right." Luna nodded. "I have only the invisibility cloak that you're loaning my squad Harry, and while I can do a lot of looking around, I can't do all of it, and only Colin and I are allowed to use it. I suggest we search our own ranks, and then look outward. No one was moving the batch in question Seamus?"

"Where to Luna? They go from this room to their hiding places, and the ones near the Ravenclaw Tower are gone. My squad has authorization to move them, but only do so on my order."

Harry nodded to himself and looked up. "Call a tribunal meeting, and make it mandatory for all DA to be present. We're going to have to get to the bottom of this, and quickly, before someone gets hurt."

>

The members of the DA filed into the room, looking a bit nervous and put upon for the unscheduled meeting. The apprehension increased as they saw the tribunal sitting at the long table at the front of the room, the rest of the AA standing behind them. Harry's face was inscrutable as he looked at everyone walking in, filing the benches that filled the room. It was abnormally silent as places were found and shuffling was made.

Daphne looked at Luna, who closed the door behind the last straggler, and turned back to the crowd gravely. "I'm sorry, I know we all have things to do, and yes, the Evac meeting is cancelled to make room for this meeting. We have a problem. The Demolition Squad has reported a batch of hex balls missing." Murmuring filled the room as everyone's eyes became wide as they ran through the worse scenarios.

"We wanted to start in house first. " Lisa Turpin said, the Ravenclaw representative on the Tribunal Council. "I don't want to think that anyone here has anything to do with it, but the fact is the only squads who knew where they were are Evac, Intel, Demo, Tactical and Strategy." Justin nodded, representative for Hufflepuff.

"And that means that someone on one of those squads both moved them and didn't tell their squad commander, or they took them." Hermione sighed and leaned forward. "I want everyone to know that we're not accusing anyone, but that is the only information we have." As Gryffindor representative, she felt the added weight of her house and her squad. Harry was silent beside her, and she frowned slightly, and continued. "So… if anyone has any information…"

"You know, I knew this would happen." Blaise Zambini stood up, disgust written all over his face.

"You knew what would happen?" Daphne asked, slightly pale. Please don't make this mean what she had feared…

"That sooner or later this farce of unity would fall… and we would be blamed for everything that went wrong." He said heatedly, crossing his arms. A few Slytherin looked at him and then back at Daphne, anger registering on their faces.

"Oh please, keep your head out of your arse, no one is blaming Slytherin, because then they would be blaming me!" She hissed, half rising out of her seat.

"Oh please," he mocked. "You're Potter's pet now. You're not going to be blamed for anything!" Harry raised his hand before Daphne could retort, and she glared at him until her breathing came under control.

"YOU WILL NOT EMBARRASS ME HERE! Everyone but Slytherin is dismissed." She said in much calmer tones. Harry rolled his eyes, and she looked back at him evenly. Daphne had to be harsh on her house, because nine times out of ten they warranted it. Everyone else didn't want to come down on them because they felt it would alienate… but she knew her housemates…

The DA filed out of the room, startled by the outburst from the normally cool Tribunal Commander. As soon as the room was clear Harry rose, and walked around the table. There were about seventy five students left, of varying ages, and they were glaring at him sullenly. Well, he didn't care.

"What do I have to do, what do we all have to do, to show you that it doesn't matter that you're in Slytherin? I mean, the commander of the Tribunal is in your house!" He asked, unconsciously pacing.

"So why are you questioning us?"

"I'm not. I just want to make sure that you know you can't just question the tribunal whenever you want, just because you feel that a certain accusation is leveled at your house. Why not any of the other three houses. You're a part of the DA now, and that means more to me than what color your scarf is, what Quidditch team you're rooting for… and I'm sick of saying it. Either you can realize it and move on, or you can harp on it until it drives you away. But just so you know, Ginny is awfully good at memory charms, and she will make sure no one leaves with a single iota of a memory. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Zambini gazed back at him and Daphne stood.

"Dismissed." The AA watched the Slytherin leave the room silently, and as the door closed behind them, she turned to look at Harry. "What good did that do?" She asked, flopping back into her seat. "All they're going to do is try and figure out who did it to spite you, and come back and shove it…" Daphne looked at Harry and nodded slowly as he smiled slightly. "You're alright Potter… for a Gryffindor."

"So are you Daphne, for a Slytherin." She laughed.

> > > > >

Harry opened the door to his quarters, yawning and wanting nothing more than to shove something into his mouth and fall into his bed face first. But he saw Tedros' head over the back of the chair, and realized that everyone was still up at this late hour. "Hullo." He said as he dropped his bag and rotated the shoulder he slightly pulled during Dumbledore's training session on stunners.

"Heya Harry. Man, you look tired." Tedros looked over his shoulder briefly and turned back to the little girl in his arms. "Doesn't you daddy look tired? Say, daddy… you look like crap."

"Don't you dare Tedros." Xantha emerged from the bedroom, holding his son. "I will not have them as foul mouthed as you and your sister turned out." Mahari emerged after her, looking slightly put upon.

"I'm not nearly as bad as he is." She protested, coming over and picking Harry's bag up from the floor and giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. "How were the meetings?"

"I'll tell you later. Is it too much to ask that there's any food to eat? I'm starving and sleepy at the same time. If I could, I would eat while I'm sleep. Kill two birds with one stone." He yawned. Mahari smiled and nodded.

"Food is in the kitchen. Why don't you get in the shower, and I'll bring you your food to the room and you can tell me about the meetings then."

"Sounds good to me." Xantha watched as Harry dragged himself to the bedroom, face pale as he yawned, pulling his tie off as he closed the door.

"It doesn't do him well to be so exhausted." She told her granddaughter as she bounced her grandson around gently.

"I know… but he's just spread thin. I try to make it as easy as I can, but these children are going to wear me out. They always need something. As soon as I'm done with one, it's time to tend to the other. I am going out of my mind." Mahari admitted, adjusting the lamp on the end table that Tedros' elbow had knocked askew.

"You're trying to be the perfect housewife."

"Mom did it."

"Your mother was special. And she had a maid." Xantha looked down into the green eyes and sighed. "Don't overextend yourself. You are not your mother, and she didn't have to deal with half the things you're dealing with now. So let's not compare, alright?"

"Fine."

"Good. When have you and Harry gone somewhere, just the two of you?" Tedros looked up and snorted, and Meredith promptly made the same noise. Mahari glared at her brother before turning back to Xantha.

"It's been a while…" She estimated, trying to remember back.

"That's not good, and Harry seems as if he could use a vacation. Why don't I watch the twins for a few hours, and the two of you get away. You can use my house."

"But Grandma, I can't guarantee that they'll stay sleep. They're such light sleepers, sometimes I'll put them down, and they'll have been awake all day and most of the night, but they wake up if I walk past them. They don't cry, but they just… don't sleep." Honestly, she was afraid of leaving her children for even a few hours. It was bizarre to think about.

"Mahari, if you don't think that I can keep two newborns perfectly quiet and sleep, then you have another thought coming. This weekend, clear your schedules."

"Grandma-"

"Mahari." She held her hand up and shook it. "No questions, no back talk. Just do it. I'm trying to save your husband's sanity and your patience. Your both are going to run out, and they'll be needed. Besides, I'll have Tedros here to help me." He looked as if he wanted to protest, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Fine. But only for about two, three hours tops."

"Of course dear."

>

"You've got to be kidding." Mahari eased herself down to the bed, looking off to the distance as possible suspects flashed through her mind.

"I've already thought of them, but what can we do? We have to find them without talking to anyone, so that kind of limits our questioning abilities." Harry sighed and rolled his neck in an effort to release some tension in his shoulders. "You don't have to wait up for me you know." He said, looking at her as she yawned.

"No, it's fine. The twins will be waking up in a second anyway, and I find it better that I'm just awake. Besides, I haven't seen you in five consecutive minutes in about a week. When I'm awake you're sleep, or pretending to do so. And when I'm sleep you're awake. You have school, you play with the twins, and it's Quidditch, the AA, the DA, or training."

"I'm sorry." Harry looked down at his asparagus as he felt her exasperation. Mahari groaned and stood up, throwing her hands to the ceiling.

"No Harry, it's not you!" She looked at the door and lowered her voice. "I am not mad… at you. Grandma has offered her house for a few hours, and I was thinking we could get away for a while and have some alone time."

"Who will watch the twins?"

"Grandma."

"Here?"

"Yes. We haven't bought traveling supplies for them yet, so it would have to be here… and that reminds me, next weekend Professor McGonagall offered to take me to Diagon Alley to pick up everything we need….that didn't arrive by mail from your many fans."

"That's where all that stuff came from?"

"Mmm."

"But I can't tomorrow, so how about on the weekend? That way I can push back my meetings, and we'll go." She shook her head.

"No, the weekend is too far away Harry. Come on; just skip two morning classes or two afternoon classes…"

"Mahari, as much as I would love…to…" The words evaporated from Harry's brain as he watched his wife take his plate of half eaten mashed potatoes and gravy, asparagus, and something she swore up and down wasn't meat, and stood in front of him. Leaning in, she kissed him gently, or what was meant to be gentle before Harry took over.

Drawing her onto his lap, he reveled in the feel of her arms around his neck, the feel of her lips against his, and the comfortable weight of her in his lap. Pulling away, Mahari smiled and ran her fingers through his still unruly hair that now hung to his shoulders. "Tomorrow?" She asked hopefully, breathlessly.

"Ugh…" He grunted, groaning and shifting so he pinned Mahari to the bed beneath him. "I really, really wish I could." Nipping the sensitive skin of her neck he frowned and sat up. "But I have those stupid explosives on my brain. And I don't…" Yet again what he was going to say left him as the woman below him started unbuttoning her shirt. "You… you can't distract me woman." He watched as said shirt flew over his head and landed on the floor behind him. "An hour. Just an hour." Was all he said as Mahari laughed and pulled him into her arms.

> > > > >

"Again." Dumbledore raised his wand and fired off a harmless jelly legs hex. Harry blocked it easily, and countered with a body bind that the headmaster also tossed away without thought. It was becoming commonplace to warm up before the real lesson, and Harry often let his mind wander on the man in front of him who was trying his hardest to teach him this one shield. "Think of a wall and it's all around me. It won't allow my spells out, or your spells in. It's purely for detention and to spring on someone when you can't get close enough to disarm them. Try it again. Remember, it's a jabbing wand motion."

Harry raised his wand again as Dumbledore calmly walked towards him, firing of hexes. Not allowing himself to be distracted, he put his body on autopilot and concentrated on generating the shield. Once he had a clear shot, he jabbed his wand out at the Headmaster, focusing his energy.

Albus raised his wand and fired off a shield blocker, but Harry came with a hex of his own, and as he deflected it, the teenager smiled and jabbed his wand again at the Supreme Mugwump. "Capistrum Progredior!" His knees banged against an invisible barrier, and his nose followed suit.

"Good job Harry!" He looked back at him, confused. "I said, good job for your third try." It came out a bit cheekier than he wanted, but again Harry looked confused… he couldn't hear him… Albus made a cutting motion with his hand, and Harry vaguely waved his hand in his direction, turning off the shield. He could move forward again, and his eyes were opened wide.

"What did you say Professor?"

"Harry… I didn't teach you the canceling incantation for that shield. It's very specific." He frowned slightly. "How were you able to do it?"

Harry shrugged. "I just didn't want it there anymore, and it came down."

"How long have you had that ability?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright, we're done for today Harry. You may go now." The teenager nodded and started to walk away. "Harry?"

"Yes Professor?" He turned and walked back a few paces. Dumbledore regarded him somewhat sadly, unsure if he wanted the answer to the question he was about to pose.

"You do trust me, don't you?"

"Sure do Professor." The elder wizard nodded, relieved.

"See you tomorrow Harry." He turned and picked up his bag, and closed the door behind him. Walking down the hall, Harry realized it was somewhat easier to lie to Dumbledore if he didn't completely lie… more like told the truth until he wanted to stop. What he was dying to say was 'Sure do Professor. I trust you as far as I can throw you.' Mahari was getting on him to try and meet the Headmaster halfway, but he didn't want to right now. The wound of Sirius was still too fresh.

The quarters were quiet when he came in, and out of habit Harry dumped his stuff by the front door and took his tie from where it hung around his neck slack. Ron was stretched out on the chaise lounge, knocked out from the sound of it, moving around slightly. He smiled and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, walking into the kitchen. Mahari left his dinner wrapped up plastic wrap on the counter, but he put it in the refrigerator, appetite gone.

Opening up the bedroom door, it was nights like this where he missed Sirius the most. The nice nights, the nights where everything looked nice and good, and the world felt as if it held promise for everyone, even him. He wouldn't be able to share this with his godfather, and it hurt, and angered him… but he couldn't be angry at anyone but the one who took his life. Pushing those thoughts away, he walked over to the bassinette to look at his two children lying quietly.

They were turned towards each other, both with their hands in their mouths, looking like opposite bookends. The room was getting somewhat chilly, so he stoked the fire until it was nice and cheerful, popping gently in the silent room. The air warmed, and Harry stripped and jumped into the shower, hoping to make it to the bed before the fatigue caught up with him.

As the water rained down on him, it occurred to him that he should really tell someone what he was going through, what he was dealing with… but that would me he would have to slow down, and actually admit he could feel the Dark Lord more and more now… worming under his own consciousness. It was becoming tiring to act as if nothing was happening… as if everything was as okay as it could be.

Pulling himself out of the wonderful water, he stumbled into the bed, careful not to wake Mahari, who was snoring slightly. She was exhausted, trying to deal with the twins on a daily basis almost by herself. It would be good for them to get away for even a few hours, even if it did get postponed for almost two weeks in a row. But they would go on the weekend, he promised her, and Harry was determined to keep it. Slipping under the cover, he smiled as Mahari lifted her head briefly and smiled at him, yawning and falling back on to the pillow, sleep.

He lay there a few minutes, trying to get comfortable, but he brain wouldn't slow down as he thought about homework, things that they needed to get for the twins, and the multitude of other AA and DA duties that were going on that he personally wanted to oversee. Just as he was about to give up again Mahari rolled over and pulled him closer. Yawning, he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled, and within the next four heartbeats, he was on his way to a deep sleep.

>

Mahari suppressed a groan as she heard Meredith start to fuss… and left to her own devices, she would wake up Max… It was too early in the morning for this… she felt as if she just went to sleep. Lifting her head, she looked over at the bassinette, which was rocking slightly. Yep… her daughter was now awake. Yawning, she pulled Harry's arms from around her waist and sat up, causing him to wake. "What's wrong?" He asked sleepily, lifting his own head and looking around.

"Your daughter is awake, and wants something probably." Meredith gurgled as if amused. "And she won't be going back to sleep any time soon." Mahari sighed and stretched.

"She doesn't sound like she's crying…" He yawned and she stood, walking over to the children and picking up her daughter.

"Because she doesn't cry. She cajoles, she makes noises, and you better know what she wants." Mahari wrinkled her nose and sniffed. "And she wants to be changed. Go back to sleep." She looked at the clock. "You have a long day in about five hours."

"I know, but you've had a long day as well." Mahari shrugged, wrapping up the offending diaper and dropping it in the diaper genie that Xantha dropped off, much to Mahari's relief. He watched as she hummed a song he couldn't remember ever hearing, bringing a smile to his face.

"I'm fine. Isn't that right sweetie? Hmm? Is that better for mommy's little girl?" Meredith giggled and shrieked, grabbing onto a length of her mother's hair and pulling. "Ungrateful little person…" Mahari laughed and pulled her hair out of her daughter's grasp.

"Why don't you go to sleep, I'll rock her until she drops off." Harry offered, pulling his glasses on and coming to stand behind Mahari, looking down at Meredith.

"Sleep… sounds wonderful. The twins aren't difficult… just active for newborns."

"Then it's settled. Get back into bed." Mahari looked down at her daughter and wrinkled her nose, causing her to wrinkle her own nose.

"Should we take Daddy up on his offer? Or should we send him back to bed?" Meredith waved her arms. "Alright, the queen has spoken." Mahari said as she yawned. "She's all yours. She shouldn't be hungry, and if she is, you'll have no choice but to wake me up for that. Are you sure?" She asked, handing the baby over.

"Positive. Besides, every time I'm here, they're sleep. It would be nice to talk to Meredith, even if it's two in the morning. Besides, it's not fair that you have to get up all through the night." Harry kissed Mahari gently, and she smiled against his lips.

"Fine. You've convinced me. Good night to the both of you." Harry took Meredith's hand and waved bye as her mother climbed back into bed, groaning gratefully. He walked out of the bedroom door, and smiled as he saw Dean curled up on the chaise lounge now, a sketchbook and pastels on the coffee table next to him.

Curious, Harry picked up the sketchbook one handed and tiptoed into the kitchen to see the picture in a better light. It was of Ginny, he realized, startled. The girl was turned away from Dean, with a wand in her hand, her AA uniform on. She was in front of her squad, demonstrating a spell. Well… he didn't know Dean was still interested in her like that. Resisting the urge to flip through the rest of the book, he returned it to its rightful place and walked back in to the kitchen.

Pulling out the food he didn't want earlier, he was glad he saved it, because he was famished now. "Daddy needs some food." Meredith looked up at him and smiled her toothless grin, and Harry felt himself smile back. She was so beautiful, and small… shaking his head he closed the refrigerator and sat down at the table. It was leftovers, which Harry didn't mind, and he ate the broccoli, corn, and danced around the tofu until the hunger wouldn't allow him to leave it alone. All the while Meredith sat quietly in his arms, fighting sleep. "You don't want to go to sleep, do you love?" He asked, kissing her forehead. She smiled and began to fidget.

Looking down at her, he was amazed at how she looked like him at some moments, and then like Mahari others. Her skin looked as if she had a tan already, and it was as if he was looking in a mirror when they're eyes met… so that's what people saw when they looked at his eyes? No wonder he got compliments… Meredith stopped moving around and looked up at him and smiled and he found himself smiling back. She gurgled and promptly fell off to sleep.

Harry found himself yawning, and as he placed his plate in the sink, he turned off the light and tried to move slowly so as not to cause the child in his arms to wake. Sensing someone behind him, he whirled around and looked around, wand out. Meredith whimpered, but remained quiet… and there was no one behind him except Dean still passed out on the couch and his own paranoia… A headache was encroaching upon his peaceful early morning, and he forced himself not to keep his wand out as he walked to the bedroom.


	35. Problems

For Lucas, Whitney, and forever Vaun

Mahari resisted the urge to groan as she watched the back of her husband's head as it was bent over a stack of papers that he was flipping through. She never said she was any sort of patient person, but she should have an award for this waiting period. Drumming her fingers on the counter surface she was sitting on, Mahari cleared her throat theatrically. Harry ignored her as he scribbled something else on the parchment and rolled it up.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "You know," He said, not once looking up, "I could get done quicker if you helped me."

"Why should I? They dump this on you at the last minute? You're only going overnight!" Mahari threw her arms up and jumped down from the counter and started pacing. "What's the big deal?"

"You know I cancelled an AA meeting and an Intel meeting… those were really important meetings." Harry's gaze rose from the parchment and he sighed. "They just wanted to go over some of the other things we've dealt with this morning. Besides, you were the one who suggested progress reports… and why you did that I don't know… but that's why I'm here with a stack of papers to look over. Do you want me to leave them?"

Mahari huffed and walked out of the kitchen, and into the parlor where Remus was on the floor with the twins, lying on a blanket. They were both giggling incessantly, babbling already. The graying wizard had a look of wonder and joy on his face as he tickled and made funny faces. Xantha was sitting on the couch with a book, a small smile on her face as she kept watch from behind her book. Tedros was in the bedroom with Ron and Hermione, going over something or another, but both he and Hermione were quite animated.

Ginny walked into the room, smiling and waving at everyone, taking a moment to play with the twins before picking herself up off of the floor and walking into the kitchen. "Harry? I'm surprised you're still here… you were supposed to leave two hours ago!" She quipped, slipping into the seat next to him.

"Oh thank you for reminding me, as if I don't have a very angry wife out there tapping the toe of her boot against the floor, grounding out the seconds." He said dryly. "It was supposed to be a day trip, just a few hours!" Harry whined, sitting back and rubbing his eyes.

"That was before you postponed the trip four times, and then forgot the fifth time." Ginny reminded him, handing him her roll of parchment. "That's mine and Daphne's. She didn't feel the need to write her report on another piece." She shrugged and stood, walking over to the fridge. "So what will you both be doing?"

"I don't know. Mahari won't talk to me without biting my head off, and honestly, I don't want to hear it right now." Ginny smiled slightly to herself as she poured a glass of juice.

"It is your fault."

"It always is."

"As long as you know." She teased, taking a swig of juice. Harry looked at the goblet longingly, and Ginny held it out to him. He took a large swallow before handing it back, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I've been looking at status reports for the past couple of hours. Why did everyone decide to dump them on me last minute?" Harry wailed quietly.

"They didn't. You've had them since last Tuesday. You just put it off until you couldn't anymore."

"I don't remember that part."

"You wouldn't." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned over his, looking at Ernie and Dean's status report. Harry wrinkled his nose as her AA star brushed his earlobe, and he waved her away.

"You're not supposed to read these."

"Yeah, I know." Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Just take them with you. At least you'll be gone from here, and that's what's most important to Mahari. She thinks you're going to postpone again."

"I told her we were going!" He said indignantly.

"You said that last week… and the week before, and the week before." She reminded him. Harry sighed and started to gather the parchment.

"You're right. Let me go find her and tell her we're leaving right now."

>

Harry stepped out of the mirror with the urge to strip off all of his clothes and check for ants. His skin was crawling at a million inches a second… shaking his head, he took off his cloak in an effort to get himself under control. "I don't like that."

"Like what?" Mahari asked as she stepped out of the mirror behind him, the dim light from the reflective surface disappearing as the glass reasserted itself.

"Traveling by mirror."

"It takes a moment to get used to." She admitted, looking around. They were in a dark room, and Mahari squinted to see which room they arrived in. Realizing her location, she walked over to the far wall and switched on the light. The room was large, with no furniture. Harry took the room in with a slow three sixty, turning back to the mirror that filled most of the wall.

"Where is your grandmother's house?" He asked, stepping away from his reflection out of habit.

"Manhattan. Come on, let's get settled." Mahari opened the door that led out to a hallway that had Harry giving a double take. The hall was brown marble, the walls a shade lighter than the floor, also marble. "Anderson?"

"Yes Miss?" A woman dressed in muggle clothing walked from another room, a pleasant smile on her face. She was a red headed woman, with a short bob that framed her angular face. "I wasn't aware that you were arriving so early."

"The times were misquoted. Is the room ready?" Mahari put her bag down, and a gentleman came and picked it up from the floor, taking Harry's as well.

"Yes it is. Would you like to arrange for dinner, or perhaps you'd like the driver to go out tonight?" Anderson asked, looking at Harry curiously. "I wasn't aware that another room would be needed. I'm going to have to ask for five minutes while we get another together."

"That won't be necessary. This is Harry, my… husband." Harry smiled and held out his hand to shake with the woman whose expression suddenly cooled slightly.

"Ah. Hello Harry, I'm Anderson, and if there is anything you need, I can get it for you." She smiled, and he realized she was quiet sort of beautiful.

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"An Englishman, nice pick." She winked at Mahari, who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, whatever. Did I have any calls?"

"Two. Ms. Latterly and Ms. Hoffman called earlier this morning. They said they might stop by later on this evening."

"Wonderful. Now we're going to go to my room if there is anything else." Anderson nodded and smiled.

"Good to have you back briefly miss."

"Good to be here." Mahari took Harry's hand and led him down the hall where a large ornate marble staircase wound its way up the wall. "I can't wait to take you on a tour. The second and third floors are full of really interesting things." She smiled at him as she pulled him up the stairs. "My room… our room is on the third floor. We have a great balcony; I missed this place more than I thought."

Harry crested the stairs and refrained from exclaiming. This floor was done in marble as well, but in white… and it didn't feel as if he were in the middle of the city at all… but in some sort of mythical country. Along the walls were pictures of the sky, and he found himself blinking, because they looked as if they were moving… but they were still. "Are those wizarding pictures?"

"No." Mahari shook her head and looked at the picture closest to her. "I've always thought they moved, but Grandma said they don't, so I believed her." She shrugged. "Although, now, they're moving a lot faster than they used to. Come on, I want to show you the room!" Harry smiled; Mahari's happiness infectious as they turned the corner and came to an ornate door with a silver doorknob. The door was opened slightly, and she pushed it open.

"This is your room? This was just yours?" He asked, looking around in amazement. It was done in all glass and steel, and a huge armoire dominated one wall of the room, the other wall a large bookshelf. A big screen television sat in a small sitting area, and the bathrooms were up the set of small stairs, and down a short hall.

"Yep. My family would stay here when we came to the city, and I would spend the summer here… before Mom got sick." Mahari sighed and forced herself to smile. The luggage was already put away in the armoire, and Harry's rolls of parchment were on her desk next to her computer.

"Who took these out of the suitcase?" He frowned, walking over and checking to see if they had been unrolled and read, Hermione teaching them a spell to make sure that the correspondences weren't tampered with.

"Probably Stanley." Mahari frowned and unbuttoned her coat. Harry looked at her in slight disbelief.

"And who told him to do that?"

"It's his job… my grandmother has picked wonderful staff, she doesn't have to tell them to do their jobs. What's wrong?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Apparently nothing."

"Good." Mahari threw her hands up and sighed. "Let's not argue. We're alone for the first time in I don't know how long, and we're bickering. We're just tired and tense. Let's take a shower, and we can figure out what to do, so we can both relax."

"I would, if I knew that people were going to be going through my stuff. You didn't tell me you had servants." Harry said, almost accusingly.

"Because I didn't think it was important. What's the big deal? You're wealthy as well! And you better believe if we're going to live in your godfather's house, we're going to have a staff!" She shot back.

"A staff? As in more than one?" He asked, confused. "What for?"

"For upkeep."

"Riiight… I'm going to finish these while you're in the shower." Mahari bit back her invitation for him to join her when he said those words.

"Harry, this was supposed to be just a little overnight trip… why did you bring those?" She forced herself to ask, in a calm and rational manner.

"Because they needed to be done, and I was rushed leaving. I'll be done soon." Harry sat down at the desk and missed the death glare that Mahari threw at his head as she stomped off towards the bathroom.

>

Mahari laughed and shook her head. "Well, I'm only here for the night, so get your ass up here. I've missed you! Yeah… yeah… yeah… alright. See you then. Bye!" She smiled and hung up the phone and laughed. "They're coming!"

"Who's coming?" Harry asked, rolling up the last roll of parchment two hours later. He yawned and leaned back in the chair, cracking his back and rubbing his eyes.

"My two best friends in the whole wide world." Mahari walked over to him, rubbing his shoulders gently. Harry groaned and leaned forward, thankful for the wonderful feeling cascading down his back. "Stacy Latterly and Jordan Hoffman. I can't wait for you to meet them…" Sighing happily, she swiveled Harry around in the chair and sat on his lap, giving him a long and deep kiss. "I don't want to spend what little time we have arguing."

"Neither do I love, and I'm sorry." He looked up at her tiredly. "I'm done with the reports though, and I'm all yours…" Mahari grinned maliciously, leaning closer to him.

"All… mine?" Rocking her hips briefly, she laughed as a frustrated groan escaped Harry's lips, and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him roughly.

"Don't start what you can't finish…" He chuckled against the soft skin of her neck, just beneath her jaw. Nipping it gently with his teeth he resisted groaning again as Mahari sighed breathlessly and continued to move against him. Sitting in the chair fully clothed was getting him nowhere fast, and he grasped her by the legs and stood, having her shriek.

"Harry, you're going to throw your back out! I'm serious!" Mahari laughed, squealing again as he threw her on the large four poster bed. He was out of his tee shirt in a second, helping her out of her shirt as well. "My friends will be here any moment; we don't have time for this!" Why was she fighting this? Harry was on top of her in a moment, trailing kisses down her neck to her cleavage. A knock came at the door and he froze, closing his eyes and counting to ten.

"Yes?"

"Sir, there is a Ms. Hoffman and Ms. Latterly to see Madam." Mahari beamed and pushed her husband off; finishing the project that Harry had started by taking off her shirt and pulling a tee shirt from her dresser. He whimpered as she ran out of the room, leaving him alone and more than slightly horny.

>

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a green tee shirt, Harry emerged from the bedroom about half an hour later, trying not to feel sullen. He heard some laughter on the floor below, and he walked down the stairs. Recognizing Mahari's laugh, he wandered down the hall until he saw her and two other girls sitting in the sitting room laughing. He smiled and went to join them.

Pushing the door open, Harry stopped as a man stepped into view, wrapping his arms around Mahari and pulling her close. His eyes narrowed as he cleared the threshold, announcing his entrance with a short throat clearing. Mahari stepped back from the man with slight surprise. "Harry! I didn't know if you were coming down or not!" She smiled somewhat shakily.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He looked at the congregated friends. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course." Mahari was glad she couldn't reveal how hard she was blushing. "Uh… the blonde is Jordan," The tall girl winked and blew him a kiss. "And the brunette is Stacy. And this… is Julius." She finished, fidgeting slightly.

"Noticed your accent. British?" He asked, stepping forward and holding his hand out. Harry's nostrils flared, and he realized he didn't like the guy in front of him. Upon closer inspection he was younger than he looked in profile, easily an inch taller than Dean, with spiky blond hair and a smile that was supposed to be charming, but made him look like a smart arse.

"You've got it." Harry took his hand and shook harder than he meant too, but Julius just smiled harder, pumping his hand enthusiastically.

"Guys, this is Harry. He's my… friend." Mahari said with a second long hesitation. Harry's fake smile faltered, but he recovered it, a headache forming behind his glasses.

"Harry what?" Jordan asked, smiling at him suggestively.

"Potter."

"Potter… Potter… never heard of it." Julius cocked his head and smiled again, and Harry wanted to rip his throat out and shove it back down his neck. The image brought a glimmer of a smile to his face and he looked over at the girls, who were both staring at him critically.

"Well… what did you guys have planned?" Mahari asked, rubbing her arms out of nervousness than chill.

"We're taking you to dinner. We haven't seen each other in almost a year, so that means we're going to hit the Bamboo Palace and just hang out." Stacy smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Julius, will you be joining us?" Mahari opened her mouth, but shut it quickly as he looked over at her.

"That depends if Mahari here wants me there. We didn't part on such good terms, I remember." Harry's eyes went flat with anger, barely concealed.

"What, you two used to date?" He asked, much calmer than it came out in his head. The tall blond smiled and shrugged.

"I was an idiot; I let the best thing in my life go."

"What, I rank higher now than your BMW?" Mahari said sharply, and Jordan's eyebrow rose.

"Now, why don't we talk about this with a plate of lo mien on the table? That way I'm not cranky, and you're both more accommodating when you're eating." Stacy offered, pulling out her cell phone. "My driver can get us there in record time."

"Only because you let him speed." Jordan reminded her, and Mahari laughed. She had missed this while she was in England. This was what she was used to, the bickering of her friends, and the impulsive going out.

"Let me get changed first." She walked out the door, and Harry watched her briefly before turning back to the three friends in front of him, all three looking at him as if he were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Well, Harry… how did you meet Mahari?" Jordan started, sitting down on the white couch behind her, crossing her legs and showing almost her whole leg through the slit in her leather skirt. Harry hadn't remembered seeing someone so blonde besides Malfoy, and just thinking about him made his head hurt worse.

"We were neighbors."

"Aren't anymore?"

"Not really." He said truthfully, not knowing how much Mahari wanted her friends knowing. Stacy smiled.

"Are you two good friends?"

"Good friends?" Harry felt there was something else there, but before he could answer Julius shook his head and laughed.

"Come on now Stace… does he look like 'Hari's type?" He lounged in the high backed chair and laughed again.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that her tastes ran to air headed blonds."

"Or uninteresting and brooding English people." He fired back at Harry's comment. This was getting old really quick, and Harry debated going back upstairs and skipping dinner, but his stomach protested.

"But you don't know everything about her, do you?" He smiled, taking a good look at Mahari's friends. Julius was definitely the privileged blond haired, tall, and muscular teenager… and he looked older. His longish hair was spiked in an annoyingly pretentious way, and the crease on his khakis could cut butter, in a blue tee shirt and striped, unbuttoned over shirt, in blue and white.

Jordan was looking at her nails in disinterest, or trying to make it seem as if she wasn't looking at Harry out of the corner of her blue eyes. They were so bright blue that they drew attention to her beautifully angelic face… and the full body leather she wore. The shirt was tight fitting to say the least, in a pale grey, the same color as her skirt and heels.

Stacy was staring openly at him, a slight smile on her slightly thin, but expertly made up lips. She looked like an unreal doll with her bone straight hair interwoven with blue streaks. Wearing a black leather miniskirt and matching jacket, her white tee shirt said "Goth Princess Bitch" across the bust. Yep… she and Mahari must buy their tee shirts from the same place. "So… Harry… you haven't told me if you and Mahari are good friends."

"You could say that."

"Are you dating her?" Julius asked mockingly, and Harry swore if he opened his mouth to talk to him like that one more time, he would punch him…. His wand was almost itching his skin for need to be used… but these were muggles… and that was the last thing he needed.

"Yes."

"Funny, she didn't mention it." Jordan said prettily, standing up and stretching, pulling on her blazer. Harry met Julius' gaze and frowned again.

"It's also funny that she never has mentioned you Julius." The blond god's face fell just a tad before his eyes… which were disturbingly green… looked over his shoulder and smiled. Harry turned and his jaw dropped.

Mahari was breathtaking, dressed in a pair of khaki flares that looked painted on, and a pair of boots that he hadn't seen before, but definitely wanted to see again. She was sporting enough cleavage from the corset she wore to do someone bodily harm, and just to make sure you didn't miss it, her moonstone hung right in the middle. "God… I swear you drive me up the wall every time you wear that outfit. Too bad…" Julius looked at her as if he was hungry, and she was on the menu.

"You know I had to show off just for you guys." Mahari kept the statement vague, and Harry was absolutely proud of the way he kept his temper under control, but he took her arm a bit more forceful than he had anticipated.

>

Dinner was hell. Harry sat there and fended off "accidental brushes" towards Mahari by Julius, and the vapid discussion of the rise and fall of a certain stock by Jordan, and Stacy never ceasing her staring. It was getting annoying, and the headache that was dully throbbing at the back of his head came to the forefront and decided to play the drums… really badly.

He picked at his food, and looking up, he realized that Mahari wouldn't notice nor care at this point. She was coyly trying to resist advances from Julius without appearing unsporting. What did she see in him, and was that the kind of guy she liked? Big and blond? "Harry, I asked what car you drive." He looked up into Julius' slightly mocking face.

"I don't drive." _I fly asshole_… Harry thought to himself, allowing a small smirk come to his face.

"Shame. When Mahari and I were dating, I used to take her out speeding in the middle of the night. My father got tired of paying my traffic tickets." Jordan laughed and pushed her plate of half eaten food.

"Please, I'm stuffed, and you're going to give me an aneurysm from all your stupid stories." _If only he could be so lucky_. Mahari looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and sighed.

"You know, Harry here is jetlagged, I should get on home. I enjoyed the food of course, as always." She said, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"I didn't think I would ever hear that the diplomat's daughter couldn't hang jet lag or no. Harry here must have been injecting you with that stuffy British stuff they're required to take as children."

"You would know, as you're in line next to us taking the pill for that insufferable American ego of yours." He said flatly, and Stacy started, eyes wide. Jordan's mouth opened wide and she showed off the thousands of dollars worth of orthodontia work as she gaped at Harry, and looked over at Mahari for confirmation of reality. Julius' smile melted off of his face, and Mahari's shoulders slumped.

"Look, before this comes to blows, can we get out of here? Just take me home Stacy."

"We were going to hit the clubs afterwards, you know, Zephyr Spring." She whined, huffing slightly. "It was supposed to be a surprise, I arraigned for a table and everything…"

"But Harry is jetlagged. He's never been to America, and it's just fair that we get back." Mahari said again, although she really wanted to go to the club.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it 'Hari?" Julius smiled, and winked at her. That was it… Harry threw down his napkin and stood up.

"You know what, you fucking git, I'm tired of sitting here, watching you try and paw all over my wife, and insult me in the stupidest ways possible. I don't care what you did with Mahari before she was mine, but she's mine now, and that's all that matters. I'm going home, and you're coming with me Mahari, so get up.

"And Julius, if I see you ever again, it will be too soon." Everyone sat there in shock, because Harry didn't yell, or scream… he just delivered it as if he were discussing the menu. "Come on Mahari, we will take a taxi home, I know you know the way." Harry walked to the coat check, to pick up their jackets, not looking back to see if Mahari was behind him or not.

Mahari sat there, looking down in the bowl of hot and sour soup in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she stood up slowly, pulling her purse with her. "Look guys… this was a mistake."

"No, you're dating a psychotic dude. He thinks the two of you are married!" Jordan hissed, looking around and hoping no one saw the little outburst their table had.

"He's not hallucinating, he's my husband. We got married." Stacey dropped her compact, and Julius started coughing on the fortune cookie in his throat. Jordan just shook her head.

"Just go and get him before he gets mugged, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"I leave tomorrow." Mahari said dully.

"We can still talk before you leave. I want to know why your two best friends had to find out like this." Stacey put in her own two cents, clearly upset.

"Fine. See you." No one spoke as she walked out of the restaurant. Mahari braced herself as she hailed the taxi, took the jacket that he held out to her, still not quite looking her in the eye. The cab ride was deathly quiet, and she felt the anger he had, mounting higher and higher. Still no words were said as they arrived and took the elevator all the way to the penthouse.

Harry snatched his jacket off as soon as they made it inside, Mahari looked at him as he stormed up the stairs and groaned, walking up a bit slower after him. Opening the door, she sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "I'm sorry."

"Too little, too late." Mahari blinked as she watched Harry strip off his clothes and pull on his pajamas.

"Excuse me?" She asked, closing the door as she walked into the room fully. He turned to her, arms crossed, and looking most of all hurt.

"I said 'too little, too late'. You don't even know why I'm upset, do you?"

"I know you don't like my friends." Mahari said sullenly, pulling off the boots and loosening the corset with a sigh of relief. Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"They're catty and all they talk about is money. No, I don't like your friends… and why didn't you tell them that we were married!" He half yelled as Mahari looked at him in the mirror of her vanity.

"Because they're not Ron and Hermione, they wouldn't understand!" She said hotly, pulling the pins out of her upsweep.

"Then you could have told them that we were dating? Or better yet, you could have acted as if you were married, and not have let that… that blond git slobber all over you!"

"Julius just talks a lot of trash, but he doesn't mean anything by it. He was just testing your limits." She insisted, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh please, keep standing up for him." Mahari put the brush down and glared at him in the mirror. "I enjoy it when my own wife can't see my point of view, and can't see when she… you know what, forget it."

"Forget what?"

"No. Forget it. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Good." Harry flipped off the light, plunging the room in darkness, and Mahari glared at the mirror in the darkness. Throwing her brush down, she walked over to the switch and turned on the light, and Harry groaned and sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry you didn't have a good time."

"I'm sorry if you think we're going to talk about this tonight." Harry stood up and frowned.

"We are! I don't want to go to sleep mad."

"We'll you're going to have to get over that, because I don't want to talk to you right now." He said pointedly, and Mahari crossed her arms.

"You don't want to talk to me right now?" She asked, confused. Harry sighed and flopped onto the mountain of pillows that Mahari insisted on sleeping with.

"No." She opened her mouth to say something, but her shoulders slumped, and realized she had to make a decision.

"Harry?" Mahari turned off the light and pulled off her clothes on the way to the bed. He didn't respond, and when she slipped under the covers, he pulled away slightly, turning his head. "Harry, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I want to talk to you." He snorted, and she took this as a good sign… at least he would respond. "Coming here, I know you met a different side of me, an older side of me… that maybe I hadn't expressed in England… and I hope that you can accept the extremely materialistic, socialite in me… but the truth about all of this is… I was afraid to tell them that you were my husband… that we have two beautiful twins at home, and we live in a castle that is actually a school… your friends can handle things like that, mine are…" She laughed mirthlessly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Why did you ignore me? I felt as if I was hardly there." Harry finally spoke again, putting his arms around and pulling her closer.

"Harry, I didn't mean to, but I hadn't seen Stacey and Jordan for almost a year… what would you do if you were suddenly and unexpectedly reunited with Ron and Hermione after a year?" He sighed and nodded.

"But Julius…"

"Is an ass, yes, I know."

"What did you see in him?" Mahari thought hard before speaking.

"He was a friend of Tedros… always around the house on Long Island and here…" He felt her shrug. "I guess I just had a crush on the closest non-threatening guy… we had fun, and did some wild things… I don't know. I like excitement and adventure."

"I'm sorry my life isn't exciting enough for you." He said dryly. She groaned and started laughing quietly. "What?" Harry was starting to get confused. He was genuinely laying his feelings on the line.

"Your life is plenty exciting… our life is very exciting… it's just so different from the excitement that I'm used to. The harmless type, the type of excitement that encompassed if the mini skirt or the micro mini is in style… what club I am going to go to on the weekend… I guess its petty stuff."

"Perhaps we need to give each other a little understanding…" Harry frowned in the dark, and Mahari took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said quietly, and he nodded.

"So am I."

>

Mahari looked up and smiled hesitantly at Jordan and Stacey as they walked through the glass doors, stepping out onto the balcony. They were high enough that the sounds of the city sounded muted and sluggish, the breeze blowing, all in all a mild spring day. "Hi guys."

"Hi yourself." Jordan sighed and slipped into the chair, her expression far more reserved than it was last night… this was the Jordan she was used to. "We came by to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Stacey looked at her from across the table with a raised eyebrow, tapping her perfectly manicured fingernails on the table.

"So… don't you think you owe us an apology?" She asked. Mahari pushed her plate of fruit away and sighed.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" Jordan laughed and pulled Mahari's plate over and began finishing off her fruit salad. "You're married…"

"Yes, I am." Stacey looked out into the skyline, frowning.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, looking at Jordan and back at Mahari.

"Didn't know how you would react." Mahari said truthfully.

"Hon, you supported my four tattoos, and held my hand through the abortion although you didn't support the decision... Hell, you could practically walk on water right now… you've never made a bad decision, other than turning down Julius for the second time." Jordan said around a piece of cantaloupe.

"Julius is an ass."

"We know. He can't control his mouth. Abby said to tell you hi." Stacey said as an afterthought.

"Where is she?"

"In Mexico visiting her grandmother."

"Ah."

"Yeah… we weren't too nice to Harry last night." Jordan admitted, looking a little shamefaced.

"I know."

"We're sorry… you know how we can be sometimes…" Mahari nodded slowly and pulled her sunglasses down to the end of her nose so she could look at her two best friends in the eyes.

"I've been thinking for some hours, and I don't want to be a damper or anything… but my life has changed radically since we left each other." She sighed, not knowing how to make her friends understand that she wasn't the same Mahari that left.

Stacy blanched and reached for her hand. "You're not poor, are you? He didn't look as if he had much money." Mahari shook her head and snatched her hand back.

"No, silly. I'm just… different." Jordan nodded.

"We know… none of us are the same."

"So what does this mean?"

"We part as friends; we all know where this goes…" Stacey shook her head and looked back over the city. "Besides, we made a pact, never to change."

"Don't you think it was a bit silly?" Mahari asked, remembering that day, three months before her life descended into its private hell… before her suicide attempt.

"No." Jordan threw her hands up. "I'm sixteen, and want to stay sixteen. You on the other hand, have grown old… you can't even hang anymore."

"I changed."

"We noticed."

"You don't like it."

"No, we don't. We're worried… you're not having fun anymore."

Mahari looked at Stacey, who was still staring over the city, blinking back tears. "Why are you crying Stace?"

"Because we're not the most important things in your life anymore, and I can feel you leaving us…" She shrugged, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief that she pulled from her purse. "You are, aren't you?"

"I guess I am… I would like to stay friends." Jordan huffed.

"I stay where it's fun. That's why I dropped Karen and Malcolm. They were both no more fun… and it hurts to say this, but you're no fun either, anymore." Mahari rolled her eyes and shoved her glasses back up her nose.

"You know, in the brief time I was gone, I had forgotten that you were such a bitch sometimes."

"Takes one to know one." Jordan stood up quickly, and walked out of the room, not looking back. Mahari watched her go, and realized it didn't hurt as much as it would have even just six months ago. She turned back to Stacey, who was looking back at her evenly.

"She's just upset."

"I never said that I couldn't be your friend." She reminded her. "We're just not going to be as close as we were before."

"But we both know that we're all too lazy to be friends across the ocean. Let's just make a clean break now, and no hurt feelings."

"No hurt feelings? Whatever." Mahari stood, laughing shortly. "What do you mean no hurt feelings? What do you think I have right now?"

"You shouldn't have lied to us. I'm sorry, I can't wrap my mind around someone being married at our age… and you've always been weird, it's added to your appeal, but now… you've gone off the deep end, and I don't want to be there and watch this end badly."

"I'm so glad you said that, because I realize now I don't care what you think anymore. Bye Stacey." Mahari turned around, and didn't turn back until she heard the click of her former best friend's heels.

> > > > >

Harry pushed open the door of the room, and looked around in wonder. There was a large mural pained on the whole room, the floor, walls and ceilings looked as if they were in another world. A sky that was more purple than blue held two moons, with a large red sun setting on the far wall… the grass on the marble floor seemed to undulate to the point where he had to blink to make sure they weren't really moving. Was this where Xantha came from? It didn't look as if it were imagined, but remembered.

The floor was clear, and as Harry moved to the middle of the floor, he realized what it was for as he saw the rows of swords along the wall, in an inset. Curious, he walked over and picked one up, before almost stumbling under its weight. Frowning, he put it back in its scabbard and placed it against the wall, testing each until he found a lighter one.

Turning it over in his hands, he realized it looked very much like the Sword of Gryffindor, except there was no writing on the blade, nor jewels on its handle. It was a simple silver affair, and looked very deadly. "What are you doing?" Harry turned and almost dropped the sword, looking sheepish. Mahari looked at him strangely from the doorway, a small smile on her face.

"I was just looking around, this is a beautiful room, I had to come in… and then I saw the swords. Why does she have so many?" He asked, looking again at the blade in his hand. Mahari came into the room fully and held her hand out for the sword.

"Can I see it?" Harry handed it to her, and she looked at it briefly before handing it back.

"This one isn't hers, it's Tedros'. We knew he didn't like fencing, so what was the point in getting him an expensive sword that he was never going to pick up again unless badgered." Mahari gave it back and looked at the rack. "Her sword isn't here actually. These are mine."

Harry blinked and cocked his head in confusion. "I'm sorry; I thought you said they were yours."

"They are."

"You didn't tell me you fenced." _Yet another thing I've learned about you that I never knew… _Mahari shrugged, smiling slightly.

"It never came up… and I never felt the need to brag about it. I loved it because my grandmother loved fencing, and I was good at it. I enjoyed myself when I had a blade in my hand, which is probably why I didn't have a problem killing myself with a knife." Harry's brain shied away from that topic with desperate ferocity.

"How good are you?' Again she shrugged.

"I'm alright."

"Do you think you could teach me?" Mahari was slightly surprised.

"What do you need to know how to fence for?"

"Well, it would be great strategically. I need other abilities besides magic. That's all Voldermort is going to expect, and I don't want to have to rely on my wand so much if I can help it… besides, no one can hear you sneak up on them with a sword… but saying an incantation is going to reveal your position." She couldn't argue with that logic. "Besides, I have this sword that follows me around-"

"You have a sword?" Mahari smiled hugely now. "You never told me that, or showed me!"

"Well, because it only comes when I need it. But will you teach me how?"

"Sure, as soon as we get back." He nodded.

"And when will be getting back?"

"When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible." She had expected that one…

"How about in an hour?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to continue to look around, okay?" She nodded and smiled a smile that spoke of unresolved issues, and he answered back with a straight face that asked for no words. Mahari's smile faltered into nothingness, and she walked out of the room quickly.

>

Harry opened the door and smiled again. This room was painted like the other, except a beautiful ocean scene faded into oblivion into the far corner. This was a room full of pictures, and Harry gazed at each one curiously, and found them to be filled with what appeared to be family… some pictures he could tell were old, colors faded into sepia, with clothes that predated his life by more than seventy five years.

Pictures of her with husbands, children, and friends… and then they would start over… on the wall were paintings of Xantha, with family, everyone dressed in far older clothes, looking happy, but her eyes always held the same look… cautious sadness… to think that every time her family died out, she would start over again…

He kept walking through until he found a picture of her and Mahari, but looking closer, Harry realized it must be her mother Adara. Her hair was shorter, brushing just her shoulders in a wild mane that went with the laugh that was about to tumble from her lips, her arms thrown around her mother's shoulders, Xantha's eyes alight in a wash of happiness.

His own heart panged slightly, and he wished intensely that his parents and Mahari's mother were still alive… then they could have met each other… or maybe they have met… on the other side of the veil… with Sirius, and Cedric… Pulling himself from the thought that wouldn't do him much good to follow through with, he moved along the framed pictures on the long table, and smiled as he caught sight of a picture of Tedros and Mahari.

He had to be no more than eleven, with a slightly cocky air about him, and his hair was longer than it was now, spinning in the breeze. He had a bow pulled tightly, and the look of concentration reminding him of his facial expressions now, which ran to the powerfully serious during the AA meetings. Mahari was standing behind him, her own bow in her hand, intently watching her brother line up his shot.

Harry moved on to other pictures, and it was as if watching Tedros and Mahari grow up in snapshots, and he wished they were wizarding pictures, so he could see them move. One had Mahari in a gymnastic leotard, hair in a tight bun, vaulting over the horse… Tedros on an actual horse… pictures of the whole family… He found himself smiling as they got older.

Then the pictures changed. They no longer wanted to be photographed, always turned away from the camera… Tedros' hair shorn in a spiky do not unlike Julius'… with that thought he turned away from the pictures and saw a door that was disguised in the mural's surf. Turning the doorknob, he opened it and stepped inside.

There was a short hallway softly lit with lights he couldn't see, and it opened up into a large circular room. Yet again it was painted as the other two, from another world… and it was night here, the stars actually twinkled on the ceiling, a cool breeze blowing consistently. It smelled of anticipation and sad wanting, and Harry swallowed against the emotions he felt. The two moons painted on the ceiling gave off light enough to see by, and he looked at the pictures he found on the wall.

One was of Mahari, who looked not much different than she did now, with a sword in her hand, dressed in all white, long black hair spilled over the left side of her body. She was smiling and accepting an award, her opponent sulking off to the side as her mother looked on, and Harry noticed the difference in her image, a haggardness that wasn't there in other pictures… this was taken not too long before she died.

"You shouldn't be here." He whirled around, and found his hand instinctively on his wand in his back pocket. Realizing it was Anderson, and Harry released it slowly.

"I'm sorry. I was looking around, and I didn't know that it was off limits." He said truthfully. Anderson smiled and shook her head.

"Well, it is hidden…" Harry blushed.

"I guess it is." He stepped away from the panoramic picture and gestured around the room. "Who painted this?"

"The Queen." Anderson smiled as Harry gave a start.

"She told you she was a queen?"

"I am her Majesty's servant. I have been serving her for two hundred years."

"Two hundred years? You're sidhe as well?"

"No, there are more magical races on this earth and beyond."

"What are you?"

"I don't believe your race is acquainted with ours, and I wouldn't know our name in English at any rate. You shouldn't be here." Anderson said once more, moving Harry into action. She followed him silently as he walked down the hall again, emerging into the bright room with it's hundreds of pictures and paintings. "Madam is prepared to leave, if you're ready as well."

"I am… thank you Anderson." The redhead gave him a wink and left, and when Harry turned back to the door, it was no longer there.

> > > > >

Ron looked up and smiled as Harry emerged from the bedroom, looking as if he got absolutely no sleep while he was gone. "Hiya Harry!" he cheered from around the lemon meringue pie in his mouth. Harry blanched and smiled, glad to be home.

"Ron, what are you eating?" He asked, taking Max from him and giving him a gentle hug and kiss on the forehead.

"What do you think? Pie! Merlin, Queen Xantha can cook! She's been in the kitchen almost the whole time you've been gone. She said she wants to stock up the refrigerator with leftovers… I will be here to make sure you get through them all though mate… because that's what friends are for, mind you."

"Yeah, and that's his fourth piece of pie he's working on." Hermione smiled and came out into the parlor, with a hefty piece on her own plate.

"And that's your second." He said good-naturedly, looking up and smiling at Mahari as she emerged from the bedroom, not looking too happy. "Hullo Mahari."

"Hi Ron, Hermione. How did everything go?"

"They were perfect angels, like I said they would be." Xantha came out with a bowl of fruit salad and two smaller bowls with some utensils. "Did the two of you get some rest?"

"Yes." Mahari said just as Harry said no.

"Yes." Harry tried to fix it as Mahari admitted no.

"Well, that's perfectly clear." Ron rolled his eyes and stuck his fork in his mouth. "I've got to go; I have to get to a Strategy meeting. Tedros! Come on, or we're going to be late!"

Mahari smiled as her brother came through the swinging door of the kitchen, shoving a piece of pie into his mouth before giving his grandmother a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled as Ron kissed his pie, and squealed as he kissed her quickly before running out of the room.

"Aww, young love." Hermione blushed and wiped off her cheek as Xantha gushed over the two of them. Harry looked down at Max and nuzzled him, happy that he was home. "So, Meredith is sleep, and you have enough food to last for a while, just heat and eat… and Maximilian was just changed and fed."

"You're reporting like you're part of the staff Grandma." Mahari laughed and gave her a hug. "Thank you for watching them for us. I know you have things to do."

"I do, but I enjoyed this so much. It's been a while since I could cook for a group of people."

"We had dinner here everyday." Hermione supplied. "The whole AA… and we didn't tell Daphne that it was vegetarian until she had to refuse the thirds that Ron was trying to give her." Harry laughed at the image, and Max squealed in his arms, happy his father was happy.

"You fed everyone?" Mahari looked scared. "I hope they're not expecting me to keep it up."

"Doubtful. I told them it was a special occasion. But you two seem to be here in one piece, so I'm going to head off… you and I will be having a talk, alright?" Xantha smiled and straightened a strand of hair that slipped from her intricate topknot. Mahari mustered up a shaky smile, and Xantha grabbed her hand briefly on the way to the bedroom mirror. The bedroom door closed, and Mahari felt as if she were trapped.

"Well, I finished the progress reports; I have to finish my potions homework and Transfiguration essay. Who's meeting tonight?" Harry asked, sitting down at the couch next to Hermione.

"Apprehension and Detention, and Luna wanted me to tell you that she wanted to meet with you when you have a chance." He made a face at Max, and the baby boy giggled and tried to make the same face.

"Could she wait until after my training session tomorrow? I have to get some more sleep, and I'm supposed to be sitting in on tonight's meeting. I have to get my homework done today, because we have a long Quidditch practice tomorrow, not to mention a tribunal meeting and something else…" Harry scratched his nose, thinking, watching Max try and do the same thing.

"You have a Healers meeting. Its okay, I've already finished my homework, so I'll sit in on that one for you. Besides, I did some more research… we're going to have to figure out where we're going to get the money for the ingredients, because Snape is going to notice when we start taking ingredients for the mass production of various potions." Harry nodded, thinking.

"Money is not a problem, we just need to figure out how we'll get the ingredients already prepared, because Neville told me that Professor Sprout actually has most of the ingredients in the greenhouse, but it would take too long to prepare them."

"He's right. I'm so glad he's into Herbology so much, because sometimes even I get confused." Hermione put down her fork and reached her hands out for Max. Harry passed him over and yawned.

"Well, let me get started. I have to get ready for the meeting, and try and get some homework done beforehand." Harry walked into the bedroom and closed the door, not looking at Mahari, who stood reclined against the wall. Hermione watched the odd exchange, or lack thereof, and frowned.

"Everything okay?" She asked, moving her pie plate out of Max's reach. Mahari smiled tightly.

"Of course."

> > > > >

Ron wasn't pleased. He knew that most people only knew the loud Ron, the Ron who has food in his hand all the time, and the Ron who made jokes and a fool out of himself in transfiguration and potions… but those in the AA knew his other side, the one that fought its way out more and more lately.

It was not pleased at what it was observing. Ron realized that he missed quite a few things with his mouth open, but that didn't mean he was going to become a mute… it just meant he needed to open his eyes more.

He had been watching Harry for the past week, and he had to admit his best mate was just… off. The training sessions he taught weren't as organized as they had been, and when the deep circles appeared under his eyes, he had to take the initiative. Ron looked up as the best friend in question walked into the room, early for a Strategy meeting. "Hey Harry."

"Ron." Harry took off his glasses as he sat down, yawning and leaning back in his chair. The redhead rolled the quill around in his fingers for a second before sighing and putting it down on top of his parchment. "What's eating you?"

"I want to talk to you about something." Ron said hesitantly, watching his friend pick his glasses back up and put them on worriedly.

"What's wrong? No more batches have gone missing, have they?" He asked worriedly, the fear of the wrong person finding them still gnawing at the back of his mind. Ron shook his head no.

"I wanted to talk about you not getting any rest."

"I sleep at night."

"Only for a few hours… and it's on the couch. Did you and Mahari have a fight?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." The raven haired teen snapped.

"I think it is Harry. You're distracted, and you're losing focus. You're snapping at everyone, and you're all turned around. I know when something is bothering you Harry; I've known you for too long."

"Ron, nothing is bothering me." He looked at Harry doubtfully.

"Nothing is bothering you?"

"No!"

"Then why are you here? You're not supposed to be at this meeting. It's the next meeting that you're coming to." Harry opened his mouth and closed it, looking down at his planner that Mahari made for him and diligently put in his AA and DA schedules, as well as his training sessions.

"I'm not?"

"Nope."

"Bloody hell…" Harry trailed off, closing the planner and scratching his head.

"Yeah. Go home, let Mahari take care of you." He snorted and stood, shaking his head.

"I'm going flying until my training session, if anyone needs me." Ron frowned as he watched his friend leave, holding the door for Morag McDougal, who gave him a pretty smile and a wave.

> > > > >

"I know what you mean Ron; he was distracted while sitting in on the Healer meeting… and almost fell asleep in Evac!" Hermione said, nestling closer into the curve of his arm. They were outside on the Astronomy Tower, with a blanket and a prepared picnic basket courtesy of Mahari. Currently they were reclining and looking at the multitude of stars that sat in the sky above. It was one of the rare times they both were available for some alone time.

"I'm worried." He sighed and pulled her closer. "I think I'm going to try and talk to him again, and you can try Mahari. She's bound to know what's wrong. They were supposed to go away and get some rest, not come back with problems. They could have gotten those here."

"Something's up. Mahari's almost locking herself in her room, and she doesn't come to the tribunal meetings or anything… and it's taking her forever with the research I asked for."

"She does have Mera and Max."

"But that didn't stop her before… you're right, something is wrong. I'll talk to her tomorrow, but until then, how about we just relax. I have a morning session, and you have rounds. Who knows when we'll see each other again, like this anyway?" Ron kissed her temple and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent.

"Mm…. you smell good." He said, and she turned over and gave him a long kiss.

"You're a wonderful boyfriend Ron. I really mean it." He was sort of taken aback, but smiled and kissed her again.

"Thanks… I needed that."

"I know."

> > > > >

"Again Harry. Focus." Dumbledore watched as Harry raised his wand and stuck it in the water, lifting it quickly. A cracking, shivering sound filled the air as the bowl of water froze with voracity. "Very good! You had the proper-" Albus broke off as the bowl frosted over and its wood froze solid. "Harry?"

The teen had a faraway look on his face as the freeze claimed the table and part of the floor before he came back to reality. "Professor, I'm sorry!" Harry waved his hand frantically to stave off the ice. The charm had consumed part of the floor, and Dumbledore looked at it briefly.

"You're distracted Harry. This is unacceptable."

"I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again." He vowed, more to himself than the wizard staring at him evenly.

"You told that to me last session and to Professor Shacklebolt last night." Harry turned red. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No sir."

"Then you must tell me what is prohibiting you from concentrating."

"It's personal."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry was temped, but shook his head.

_Not with you…_ "No, I guess I'm just tired."

"I'm sure you're aware that the wizards who are after you won't desist because you're tired." Albus added gently. "Now, tell me why we don't use _glaciares_ on people."

"Because they never thaw correctly, assuring death. To freeze without out ice we use the Petrifying Charm." Harry responded automatically, thankful that he took Ernie's suggestion and study somewhat before his training sessions.

"Very good. Even the best and most powerful wizards aren't guaranteed a correct thaw, so it's been outlawed in regards of use with humans, so inanimate objects only."

"Yes Professor."

"Good. We'll try the freezing charm again without the table and the floor this time, and then we'll move on to the energy booster."

"Energy booster?"

"Yes." Albus smiled and unthawed the water in the bowl, but left the table frozen. "You say it before a spell and it increases the power of your incantation." Harry was very interested in learning any power boosting he could. "The only thing that differs from the additive _maxima_ is that you will be depleted magically for a while, depending on your body's magical make up. It could take days for your power level to return to normal, or you could take weeks. We're not going to try it now, it's only for emergencies."

"Alright." An overwhelming curiosity gnawed at his insides, but Harry knew that anything that would weaken him was too risky to try.

"Good. Now I want you to go over this book. It's about the use of multiple charms, because when used in tandem, the end result has changed dramatically. We'll work on them next week, alright?"

"Yes Professor. We… we're not done are we?" Harry asked, slightly surprised. They were finishing an hour earlier than anticipated.

"Yes, because what I would have shown you next would require you to concentrate and focus, something you have proven you cannot do tonight. Good night Harry."

"Good night Professor."

> > > > >

Hermione unlocked the door and let herself into Harry's quarters, the apartment was dark, Harry was off at Quidditch practice and Mahari at a Tribunal meeting. The parlor was silent…it had a feeling of comfort. Turning around the corner of the couch, she squealed as a form came into view, reclined on the couch. Harry jumped up, wand out and pushing his glasses on. He was wearing his quidditch robes.

"Hermione?" He asked, reaching over and turning on a lamp, without taking his wand off of her until the light flooded the room, and her burning face came into view.

"Harry, you can't go around scaring people like that!" She said, breathing hard and putting her books down on the end table beside her. He raised his eyebrow and put his wand away, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry, last time I knew, I lived here."

"You know what I mean. You scared me to death." Hermione frowned and looked at the clock on the mantle. "What are you doing back so soon? Ron hasn't arrived back yet. Is he in the Great Hall stuffing himself?"

"No, practice is still going on. I just have such a bad headache I could barely fly straight. Ginny told me to go lie down or she would ban me from the next two AA meetings. I decided that the redhead in front of me was easier to deal with than the red head leading the meetings… Ron wouldn't be happy with me missing so many meetings." Harry rubbed his temples and sat back down, reaching over and turning off the light.

"Uh… Harry… could I get some light?" She asked; the room plunged into darkness yet again.

"Go into the bedroom. Mahari's not due back for another hour, and she took the children with her."

"Why aren't you in there, instead of out here?" Hermione didn't see his grimace in the dark.

"Because I didn't want to be in there…" He trailed off, thinking that Mahari's perfume was in there, her brush, and all her clothes, reminding him…

"Why not Harry? What's wrong?" Harry sighed and curled up in a ball, lost in his thoughts. It was oddly liberating to talk to Hermione in the dark, because she would always bore into his eyes when he spoke to her, as if she was measuring his soul… but now, he could speak without having to look into her eyes, without her seeing his pain…

"I just feel sick. It felt nice out here." Hermione fretted slightly, and picked up her books. "Where are you going?" In the dark, he could still hear her breathing becoming faint.

"I'm going to just study in the common room… You need your rest, and I don't want to be in the way when Mahari gets home. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." Closing the door, Hermione frowned and gathered her books closer. It seemed that a few conversations were in order.

>

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, looking up from her porridge and frowned.

"He doesn't seem different to you?" Hermione asked, putting down her apple and leaning closer to her. Ginny frowned, flipping her hair over her shoulder, the morning light glinting off of the star that sat on her hair.

"Now that you mention it, he's been kind of moody… and real snappish. But we all know that he's been going through a lot lately, and I thought it might be just that."

"Yeah, I would be keen to say the same thing, but… I don't know how to explain it. It's different. Have you seen him and Mahari together?"

"Since they've been back?" Ginny shook her head slowly. "Now that you mention it, they're barely in the same room together nowadays."

"_Exactly._ Maybe we should talk to Harry, and see what this is all about." Hermione nodded, taking a firm bite from the fruit in her hand.

"Don't you think we could talk to Mahari as well? Get both sides?"

"Something has happened, and I just want to make sure that Harry's okay first. He'll talk to you. Sometimes I don't think he wants to open up to me. I guess it's because I'm too nosy."

"Because you are." The copper headed beauty ducked, dodging the flying, half eaten apple and laughed. "But seriously, I'll do it." She said as she straightened, once again serious. "I have noticed something bothering him as of late."

"Good, then it's settled."

> > > > >

Harry looked up and smiled at the person who sat down next to him. "Hey Ginny, what's up?"

"Nothing just came to see how you were. You don't seem to be as focused as you were." She said, getting to the point. He sighed and pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and putting them back on.

"I'm just under a lot of stress." Harry said vaguely, continuing his potions essay that was due later on that day.

"Yeah, I've seen you under a lot of pressure… right now, you just look lost." Ginny looked at him, her temple resting on her fist. They were in the Great Hall, Study period.

"Fine, you don't want to talk. I know that's not your style, but we're worried about you. We all are, and I'm sure that you can talk to Mahari if something is bothering you so badly. But since you don't want to talk to me…" She stood up and patted his shoulder. "You need to talk to someone soon." He watched her walk away before closing his book and shoving his parchment under his arm and running after her. Catching up with her at the staircase, he touched her shoulder and turned her around.

"Can we talk?"

>

"I don't know where it went wrong, but it has… terribly… and I don't know where to start." He confessed, the April wind blowing his hair around his face, and he pulled it back and used the tie that Tedros gave him when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Did you try talking to her?" Harry shook his head, leaning against the Astronomy tower wall, eyes closed.

"Every time I do, it just seems to want to come out as a yell, or a scream, and I don't want to do that… but I don't know what to do. I feel so… so…"

"Betrayed?"

"Yes! That's it! I can't even explain it. I know nothing happened between Julius and Mahari, but I just feel as if I don't know her at all anymore. I mean, I knew we had a lot to learn about each other, but then everything I found out was new, exciting… mysterious if that makes any sense." Harry laughed mirthlessly, opening his eyes and looking at Ginny, who had a faraway look on her face.

"That makes perfect sense." She reassured him, and Harry closed his eyes once more. Talking when he couldn't see was usually terrifying, but lately, it was a relief.

"I just… I don't know. Being at her grandmother's house made me realize that perhaps her family and friends have a part of her that I will never have. She seems so different from the pictures that I saw, and I wonder, what else is there about her that I don't know? What else has she not been honest about?"

"Harry, you can't drive yourself crazy about stuff like that until you actually talk to her. Sulking about this isn't going to solve anything, and all that's happening is that your wife doesn't know what's going on inside of your head, and you are shutting her out. You don't want to do that."

"You know, right now, I think that's what I want to do. I feel like Mahari ripped my heart out and just stomped on it. She almost jumped at his whim… what am I going to do with someone like that?"

"You don't mean that Harry."

"Don't I?" His voice took on a cold edge to it, and the hurt was reflected painfully in his green gaze. Ginny turned away before he did, and she swallowed, closing her own eyes.

"I'm just saying, you should examine what you feel before you talk to her, she is the mother of your children." She reasoned, and Harry nodded.

"You're right, but I've thought long enough."

"Harry…"

"No Ginny. I'm going to talk to her now, and maybe I can stop feeling as if someone is tormenting my soul. I need some air." He said abruptly, standing. Ginny scrambled after him, looking around strangely.

"Harry, we're outside on the balcony of the astronomy tower… what do you mean, you need air?"

"I need to fly. Don't come after me." Harry stalked past her, and Ginny watched him leave, paling.

> > > > >

Hermione was furious. After talking to Ginny after her session with Harry, she now understood the situation. Letting herself in to their quarters, she looked around briefly before hearing sounds in the kitchen. Opening the door, Mahari was chopping up some vegetables, back to the door. "Mahari, could I speak with you in the parlor?"

"Of course." She turned around and wiped her hands off with a towel, putting it on the counter and following Hermione out to the couch, where they both sat down. "What's wrong, you look very serious."

"I want to know what exactly you thought you were doing to Harry. Mahari's mouth opened and shut twice before she shook her head and cleared her thoughts.

"What? Doing to him? I wasn't doing anything to him."

"He's distracted, depressed, and always tired… what have you done to him? He's heartbroken!" She said, and Mahari's shoulders slumped.

"I haven't done anything to him… we had a small problem, but we're over it now." Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No, you're not. I've noticed how you've been looking as of late. You're no longer smiling, and you're barely out of bed before noon."

"I'm just going through something right now."

"Well snap out of it. He's going around with a sick look on his face! If Voldermort attacked now, we wouldn't stand a chance" Mahari shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know how to repair this."

"You'd better figure it out." Hermione said harshly.

"You always take his side."

"Only because I've known him for so long. You have to understand something. Harry prizes loyalty above almost everything. He needs it, craves it, and treasures it. The fact of the matter is you're his wife, and when you became that he no longer felt the need to question your motives, or wonder what you're doing because in his eyes, you were above reproach. Harry doesn't put people up there lightly, and when they fall they crash."

"I didn't… I mean… nothing…"

"Get it together Mahari." Hermione threw over her shoulder as she stormed out.


	36. At Least They Found Them

"What do you mean what did I do?" Harry snapped, rolling up the map of Hogsmeade and putting back in its slot.

"Mahari can't speak to me without crying! She's crying all the time. What did you do to her?" Tedros asked sternly, looking entirely like his father.

"_I _did nothing."

"But she did." It wasn't a question, and Harry regarded him for a moment.

"It happened on our trip. I met her friends and Julius was there." Tedros' eyes opened wide and he swore.

"I'm sure you know that he's her ex, and a really good friend of mine, but he can be a real dick sometimes."

"Yeah, I think I found that out. He kept making comments and passes towards your sister, and she seemed to forget that she is my wife."

"Ah. Did she do anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kiss… have sex…" Harry looked appalled.

"No!"

"Er… right… so what's the problem, besides your hurt feelings?" Harry glared at him, unable to answer.

"You're taking her side." Tedros shook his head emphatically.

"No, I'm just remembering that you don't know Mahari as well as I do. She likes attention, and a lot of it. Julius gave her that. When they were together he doted on her so hard he bought her a car, but Dad made her give it back. What I'm saying is that while she should have acted accordingly, you have to understand that to Mahari, you're largely ignoring her."

"I'm sorry if I have a lot on my plate." Harry said coldly. Tedros shook his head sadly.

"I'm not the enemy Harry, and I am just trying to give you some insight. Where are you sleeping? I know it's not with her, she told me."

"When I do sleep it's usually on the couch, and I am gone before she wakes up. Not talking became easier and easier… and not seeing her was even easier… at least I don't hurt as much."

"Talk to her Harry. She's still your wife and mother of your children."

"I know."

"Good."

>

"Remus?"

"Hello Harry. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Kind of surprised to see you." He said, walking back to the gargoyle that signaled the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Lupin smiled and shrugged, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"I had to see Dumbledore, you know, Order business." Harry nodded his head. "But I was going to come by and see the children and you of course, before I left. How is everything?"

"I wanted to know if I could talk to you… about my parents."

"Of course, come on, we'll take a walk.

>

"Yes… well, I could see where you would feel betrayed." Remus said, nodding slowly. They were in the courtyard, the weather nice and pleasant enough for Harry to take off his cloak and vest.

"Did my parents ever fight?" He asked as they stopped to lean against the wall. Lupin laughed.

"Oh yes. They fought as well as they loved each other. James was always a flirt. He couldn't help it; it was how he spoke to women. Lily hated that about him with a passion, and it didn't help that he loved to get her riled up…" He broke off with a smile, shaking his head. "They never fought in public, ever. I think it was a rule… and James could never allow people to see that the two of them were divided. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm having a fight with Mahari, and I guess it's not really a fight, because we're not talking to each other, and we don't see each other."

"Sounds like you're doing some serious work to avoid her… Hogwarts is large, but it's a small world." Remus smiled slightly, looking at Harry fidget. "What was the fight about?"

"We saw some of her old friends when we went to Xantha's house… and her ex boyfriend was there… and she was acting as if we weren't married."

"Did she tell her friends that she was married?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"She said they wouldn't have been able to take it." He shrugged. "But I ended up giving it away when I told Julius off. That's her ex."

"I see… did it make everything better after you "told him off"?"

"No. Worse."

"And the two of you haven't spoken since?"

"We did, but it… it just started falling apart." Remus sighed and straightened; a faraway look in his eye.

"You sound like James when he explained to me that maybe married life wasn't for him. This was right before they found out that Lily was pregnant. It was autumn, and the cold weather would make your father reckless, probably because he enjoyed it so. They had been fighting for almost two months, and it was killing James, and hurting Lily. They both had come to me complaining about the other. I had to tell them to talk it out, because both were talking about how it wasn't working."

"And what happened?"

"They worked it out. The love and respect they had for each other was more than the disagreement that they experienced. Someone just had to remind them of that." Remus looked over at Harry and frowned. "Do you want to try again? I don't want to put my nose where it doesn't belong and suggest that the two of you sit down with me… but perhaps you should find someone who can mediate for the both of you before it's too late."

"Too late…" He trailed off, thinking of what that could entail… Harry thought for a moment then nodded. "Thank you Remus."

"I hope that I've been more of a help than a hindrance."

"Yes, you have."

> > > > >

"Again!" Harry leaned over the stands and looked down at the Quidditch pitch. Two squads were on the sand, with ten targets about twenty meters away. A row of DA members took aim, and let the arrows fly. Almost half made it to the target, and out of those, only three made it on the actual target. This was the fourth practice with the Evacuation and Demolition squads, Tedros adamant that each squad learn either archery or sword fighting from Mahari, so they wouldn't rely so on their wands and magic.

"Why aren't we getting better?" Terry asked, almost throwing down the bow in his hand.

"You are getting better. Remember, you weren't even able to make it to the target before. Just have patience. Next row, line up for your shot, and when everyone has had a chance, I'll show you what you need to do to work on, and we'll meet again tomorrow." Harry turned around and smiled as Ron came to sit beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Strategy and Healing are up next, and since Mahari is using the Room of Requirement for her class right now, I thought I would come and watch Tedros." He said as he pulled out a sandwich that had been wrapped hastily.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked, stomach growling all of a sudden.

"Mahari made quite a few… left you two on the kitchen counter. She said you would see them when you came in." He looked over at him and pulled another sandwich out of his pocket and handed it over to his best mate.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ron opened his and bit it in half, figuring out how to breathe and chew around the large piece of food in his mouth. "They're getting better quickly. With the way we've figured out to enchant the arrows, they are going to come in handy."

"Yes. I was watching Dean and Ernie's squads, and they're picking up the fencing pretty well."

"Mahari's a great teacher. I'm finally able to hold the bloody thing without my hand shaking. It's supposed to have weight, she says, so it's easier to swing. 'Mione almost cut Morag on the leg trying to lift hers for the first time." Harry laughed at the image, quickly finishing the sandwich gratefully. "How are things?"

"They're coming together. I've been working with Parvati, and we've been gathering maps."

"I saw they've increased… it really helps Strategy. I wondered what you thought if we ran a battle scenario here on the pitch… something fun but educational."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. I'll get the AA, and we'll put it together. We need to make sure that everyone retained what they've learned." Down on the sand, the session was breaking up, and Ron looked down at this watch. "The meeting is about to start."

"Yeah, let's get going. Today won't be long. I know everyone wants to enjoy their Saturday."

"Yes, but the weekend is the only time that we can get the physical training in… unless someone wants to give up their lunch break." Ron looked sour at that thought, and Harry laughed, both of them standing up and moving down the stairs to the ground below.

> > > > >

"Come on people, we don't want to be here forever." Hermione said, at the front of the room. The senior AA was sitting beside her, and the junior AA was lined up against the wall behind them, and everyone was wearing their casual clothes. It was a casual meeting, just to make sure everything was okay, and everyone on the same page. "Alright, we haven't had any tutoring in potions in almost a week now, and I know that Snape is holding a pop quiz in at least four classes on Monday, so how about we knock that out today?" Murmuring rose in the room, and Daphne stood, and the noise instantly abated. She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back and turned to the general DA.

"Remember people, you agreed that we'd all give community service, meaning that we all help each other out. If there are any injuries, come see me before you approach anyone from the Healing squad, because I want to make sure we don't have to send you to Pomfrey, and if you must go to Pomfrey, I have the list of approved excuses, and remember people, they change daily, so make sure you're updated!" Ginny smiled, glad that she only had to tell people to get more rest, instead of benching them totally.

Various groans went around the room, but they were good natured. Harry found himself smiling, and he glanced over at Mahari, sitting beside him, dressed in her training outfit. It was a concert tee that said Dishwalla, and a pair of leather pants. Her sword was still in her hands, and she twirled it absently as she leaned back in her chair, face impassive, and still very beautiful in his eyes.

It was an unspoken rule, only their closest friends would know if something was wrong in their marriage. In public they presented a united front at all times… but as of late, most people would be hard pressed to find Mahari, the twins, and Harry in the same room at the same time for more than a few minutes… and usually it was to hand off the children as either Harry had a training session or meeting to attend, and Mahari had fencing to teach or a tribunal meeting in Harry's stead.

"With that being said, I don't think that there is anything left to add… except that I have to remind you that the DA star is not to be flaunted, and if possible, hidden. The only stars that need to be seen are ours, and by now everyone knows their squad commanders and lieutenants, so there is no excuse. Anything to add Daphne?" Hermione asked, looking back at the Tribunal Commander next to her. Greengrass smiled and stood.

"Alright, I'm going to say this one more time. Anyone who is unhappy with their squad placement, you petition your commander first, and _they_ come to the Tribunal. I am going to stop talking to random members unless it's an offense has been committed, and I don't want to hear you want to transfer because your boyfriend/girlfriend is on such and such squad. Got it? Also, the person or persons responsible for the bit of vandalism on Mr. Filch, you will be caught."

"How do you know one of us did it?" Terry Boot asked, curious. Daphne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Because someone burned a star into his right buttock and on Mrs. Norris." Terry closed his mouth and had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. "Just so everyone knows; we have wonderful ways of torture that have been sanctioned by the Tribunal, which include but are not restricted to No Hogsmeade weekends. And trust me, we'll enforce it. That will be all." The peevish mood swelled within the ranks, and Harry frowned. They were kind of vocal this afternoon.

He watched everyone file out, the AA talking amongst themselves as they traded notes and schedules, leaving himself, Mahari and Tedros. "Well, Mahari, are you up to our training session today?" He asked neutrally.

Mahari nodded. "Sure." Tedros looked at the two of them in mild disgust.

"Oh come on! What is it going to take before the two of you snap out of this funk that you're in?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know what you're taking about." Mahari frowned and stood, and her brother reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Look, sister of mine… you're hardheadedness and lack of humility is going to do your marriage in. For your sake, how about you approach everything with a healthy dose of real honesty." Tedros smiled, and Mahari looked down at where he held her wrist. It was getting very warm under the palm of his hand, and she pulled back, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"Ouch… what in the hell did you just do?" She asked, rubbing her wrist where a handprint was fading quickly.

"Nothing that didn't need to be done." He stood up and offered his hand to Harry. "Let's shake before I go."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously. The older teen smiled and grabbed his shoulder, and he could feel the heat through the shirt and windbreaker he wore.

"Harry, you're going to have to listen, and make sure that she knows how you feel. You have this thing about keeping your emotions bottled up inside, and it's not good for you, Mahari, or Mera and Max… and we both know they're the most important things in our lives. Got it?"

"Yeah!" He tore himself out of Tedros' grip, frowning and rubbing his shoulder, watching as he crossed the room and left them alone. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." Mahari shrugged, tossing him his practice sword. "Do you remember what I showed you?"

"No." Harry blinked and closed his mouth. Why did he say that?"

"You don't?"

"No, not really." Mahari frowned and shrugged.

"Alright, we'll start from the last lesson. Footwork. You must always remember that your feet plant you, and if you're shaky in any way possible, you're going to be defeated. Always feel as if you could be pushed hard, and still stand up. Sometimes a great pass is made when you're on one foot bent over almost backwards… but that's mostly the movies. Show me your stance."

Harry planted his feet and raised the sword level with his body. Mahari smiled, and his throat caught. "Why did you leave me?"

"What?" What in bloody hell was going on with him right now? He couldn't think something without it coming out of his mouth!

"Why did you leave me?" Harry asked again.

"I didn't. I don't want to talk about this now." Mahari seemed shaken, and she unsheathed her sword and stood in front of him, blade up. "Remember, we're only going for the yield, not the defeat. Advance." Harry stepped forward, swiping the blade in a wide arc, the sound of metal against metal ringing out in the air, and the room didn't feel as empty as it looked.

Mahari blocked and knocked his sword upwards, watching it leave Harry's hands and landing in her own. "Bloody hell, you always get me like that." He swore, shaking out his hand and reaching for the sword again. Mahari obliged him and gave it back without a snappy comeback, resetting her stance.

"Again." Harry felt the anger bubble up inside of him, watching as if what he said had no impact on her. Angry, he broke from the footwork exercise and windmilled the blade, catching Mahari on the arm. She wasn't prepared, and the rip of her tee shirt slid through the air, and the yelp of pain that was on her lips was bitten back before it left. "Harry! What in the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to hurt you like you hurt me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Mahari glared at him and with her sword reached out and nicked his arm, a thin slice down his forearm. "You ignored me! I thought you lost interest in me."

"Lose interest? To lose interest you have to know so much about someone that they become boring! I don't even know you!" Harry yelled back, heart hurting. She looked at him with wide eyes, and looked away.

"You do know me. You're in my head all the time!" He shook his head.

"I found a totally different side of you when we went to New York. Some… some aristocrat who has no real responsibilities… that's not what I'm about!" Harry blinked as Mahari growled and threw her sword to the ground.

"Do you want to fight me?"

"What? Yes!" He said before he thought about it.

"Then let's do it!"

"I'm not going to fight you Mahari. You… you…" Harry threw down his sword and glared. "You just jumped every time the git said a word!"

"Julius? He means nothing to me!"

"You didn't make it seem that way! You dressed like a harlot! I swear, if you had breathed too hard, you would have fallen out of your corset!" Harry laughed at the look on Mahari's face. "Yes, I wanted to tell you to go put something else on, but damn it if I didn't think you looked beautiful! And it hurt that you were dressing that way for some other man!"

"I was dressing like that because I wanted to jumpstart some sort of reaction in you! We used to be happy, in public! Now, you don't touch me if there is anyone else in the room!" She screamed, almost distraught. Mahari was confused; she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to say half of what was coming out of her mouth, but it kept pouring forth as she stood in front of her husband. "I wanted my friends to see the Harry that I had fallen in love with!"

"Rubbish! You couldn't have possibly, because you didn't even tell them that we were dating!"

"Because I told you, they wouldn't have understood!"

"But you just keep using that as an excuse!"

"You know what, instead of being hurt that my world wouldn't have accepted the situation that we're in, you should be happy that your world has accepted us! I wish that I could tell everyone back home that I'm married, two beautiful children, and I'm happy… but that's not social acceptable!"

"So our marriage is a situation!" Harry screamed back, angry beyond all reason. "I loved you Mahari, more than life itself. This is all for you! All the meetings, all the training, all the AA is for you! I want to make sure that I can make you happy for the rest of your life, or the rest of mine. I don't want to die anymore, and I have you to thank for that!"

"Bullshit!" Harry stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer.

"I want you to hear me. I was so depressed after the closest tie to my parents died by my hand. Because of me! I just wanted to curl up and expire, and to be left alone in my pain. I almost went insane with the weight of it! And you came along, and just being yourself or what I thought was yourself, I felt that perhaps I could have something to love, someone to love me back. A goal and a purpose besides kill or be killed."

Mahari looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I know I hurt you, and I don't know how to fix it." She said quietly.

"I don't know how to either, but screaming at each other and ignoring each other isn't working. I hurt because you're not here. I feel as if I'm about to explode because I don't have you to talk to at night, or to wake up next to when I have a nightmare." A tear slipped down her cheek, and Harry loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry. I know I disrespected you, and I didn't appreciate that until now."

"Mahari, I won't let you hurt me like that again… I can't be held responsible for what I'll do… you don't know how much I hurt inside right now, like a piece of my soul will never return."

"I'm right here Harry, I promise you, I'm here!"

"Do you want a divorce?" He asked quietly, and as he asked, he let her go, and she fell to the floor in shock, unable to breathe. "Do you?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Harry…"

"No Mahari, I can't… I can't… I don't want to!" He yelled back at her. "I trusted you!"

Oh no… this wasn't happening… "What… please… no… I don't want a divorce."

"I'm sure Julius would take you back, but you won't be taking my children with you." She looked up at him, crying freely now.

"I don't want to go anywhere! The children and I will stay here!"

"I could have you gone by tonight." Mahari closed her eyes, and it felt as if she were hit by a car. So this was what the physical feeling of heartbreak was… It was hell squared… "And I won't have to deal with this anymore."

"Please, you're not listening…" She gasped, trying to take in enough air.

"This is how it feels Mahari, every day, every second since you decided you didn't want to love me anymore."

"Harry…" The words came weakly now, and all she wanted to do was to curl up and die. "Please…"

"Please what? Please spare you? I wished you had spared me! Then I would have to go around with a hole inside of me so large I'm afraid that I will suck someone into me, and they will be as poisoned as I am." Harry hardened his heart and stepped back. "My hate for you is so much right now… and the only thing that's bigger than that is the love I still have for you. You're ripping me apart."

Mahari's cheek found the cool stone floor, and her tears caused her eyes to lose focus. Turning over, she looked at the ceiling, almost choking on her own sobs. "I… I…" And then it hit her. If he didn't accept her back, then it was her own fault. It wasn't about her, it was about the forgiveness that only he could give her… her own feelings were nothing right now, she wasn't the one hurt.

Struggling to her knees, she knelt in front of him and bowed her head and started to take off her jewelry, her bracelets, necklaces, earrings… everything… She had to be unadorned for this to be done properly. Mahari took a deep breath and pulled her hair sticks out of her hair, allowing it cascade like a heavy cloak down her back. "I ask your forgiveness."

"What?"

"I ask that you accept me with all my flaws, and all my strengths. And in being your wife, I am made better than what I was. I will never hurt you the way that I have hurt you, and I wish to have the chance to prove myself again."

"You think it's just that easy?" Harry asked, a tad embarrassed and a little unsettled.

"No. I can only ask for your mercy." Mahari didn't look up, staring at her wedding ring on her finger. She couldn't bear to take it off.

"Get up! I don't want you kneeling like that! It makes me feel odd." He said, shaking his head. Mahari shook her head, eyes still cast downward.

"I cannot rise until you give me forgiveness."

"I… Mahari…" Harry trailed off, sick of everything. "I… don't know if I have it in me."

"You must do what you feel is right." The tears came harder now, and she couldn't keep the sound of her sobbing silent. He closed his eyes, falling to his knees in front of her.

"You have my heart Mahari, you've had my children. I am still learning how to be a husband, and you're going to have to admit that you're going to have to learn to be a wife. We've never done this before, and we're going to make mistakes… but some are unforgivable." She started crying harder at the end of his words.

"I'm lost without you." Mahari whispered, closing her eyes as she felt his hand on her cheek. He tilted her head up towards his, and the innocent gesture of wetting her bottom lip arrested all of his attention, and Harry realized one of the things he missed most was the intimacy… that feeling of coming home and knowing there was someone there to greet him.

He didn't want to be angry anymore. Sliding his hands into her hair, Harry leaned in closer and looked into her eyes, a glint of steel in the depths of sorrow; they were the color of dirty ice. "I love you Mahari Potter."

"I love you too Harry Potter." Before she could even smile Harry devoured her lips, pushing her back onto the floor with voracity. Ripping the tear in her shirt further, he tore it from Mahari's body, revealing the smooth skin underneath. Her gasps were music to his ears, and he pushed her harder into the stone until she flipped him over and straddled him, forcing his windbreaker and tee shirt off. As skin to skin contact was achieved, Harry felt as if the world returned to its normal insanity, and Mahari smiled at him, kissing his scar gently. She was the only one who touched it, and it comforted him in ways he didn't understand.

"Don't leave me again Mahari, please." She opened her mouth to say something contrary, but her mouth closed and she smiled.

"I'm sorry baby, I won't." Pants disappeared, and shoes flung to the far corners of the room as man and wife reacquainted themselves with each others bodies. Harry groaned into the hollow of Mahari's throat, a primal urge shoving him along until they were joined as one. She cried out in breathless happiness, tears flowing into her hair as she looked up at Harry. "Oh god Harry…" She gasped, and he thrust his hips forward, enjoying her heavy moans that reverberated from her throat.

It was exquisite torture, the feeling indescribable as he felt himself becoming lost within the sensations… the feel of Mahari's fingernails as they raked down his arms, the sight of her head thrown back in bliss as her back arched involuntarily as Harry nibbled every bit of flesh he could get his lips on…. And the edge was so wonderfully close.

>

Mahari raised herself up on her elbows and blinked, staring at what remained of her tee shirt. "Oh my…" She looked over at Harry, who was staring at the ceiling without his glasses on, a contented smile on his face. "You ruined my tee shirt."

"You have a million of them." He joked, pulling her back down to where she rested seconds before, in the crook of his arm. She snuggled closer, laying her head on his chest.

"But that was the tee shirt I got at the Dishwalla concert in L.A. Oh well…" Harry smiled and kissed her on top of the forehead.

"We'll try and find you another."

"It's not a problem. I assure you, I would rip up all of my tee shirts if it would lead to this…" Mahari laughed and stretched, and Harry had half a mind to start all over again. Nibbling on her ear, he smiled against her skin, glad to have his soul back once more. "You're cheating Mr. Potter. We have to retrieve our children from Professor McGonagall… she only agreed to watch them until our training session was over."

"But she doesn't know that we're done… maybe we're not."

"We can finish this tonight. I'll ask Hermione or Ginny if they can take the twins for the evening, and we'll have a quiet night in." Harry nodded and kissed her gently on the shoulder, just above the cut he gave her.

"I'm sorry." He said, feeling horrible for the wound. She smiled ruefully.

"I'm pretty sure I deserved it."

"No, Mahari, I won't ever touch you like that again. If I lose my mind one more time, you can feel free to almost kill me to get me back to my senses, alright?" Mahari had a joke on her lips until she saw how serious Harry was.

"Alright sweetie."

> > > > >

"Ow!" Tedros grimaced and rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"What was that for? Bullshit doesn't become you brother dearest." Mahari glared playfully, hefting an ivory book and setting it on the table. Harry stumbled in and yawned.

"Bloody hell, it's too early." He said, kissing Mahari and taking her coffee out of her hands and gulping it down.

"It really is." Tedros looked at his sister. "What!"

"Don't change the subject! I figured you out. You have the Hand of Truth!"

"The hand of what?" He frowned, pulling the book closer so he could read it. Mahari pointed to the page that described his gift.

"Your hand of Power is called the Hand of Truth! It's right here in the book that Grandma lent us. It says that it's really rare and extremely powerful… and only those who are always honest with themselves manifest it."

"See, it says I'm not full of bullshit." Tedros smiled and wiggled his eyebrows as his sister rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, spare me. Did you know what you were doing yesterday?"

"No."

"Good, because I think I would have been mad at you if you did." Harry said, smiling slightly. Tedros turned thoughtful, looking down at his own coffee.

"It was weird, like a compulsion. I had to do what I did, and I knew that if I touched you, you would talk. Did you?"

"Oh, you could say that." Mahari said mildly as Harry pulled her into his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Tedros smiled and looked at his sister.

"I'm glad."

"I'm sure you're not the only one. But we have a full day, I booked three training sessions, and Ginny volunteered to watch the children until her meeting, and Parvati is watching them after hers."

"Where are they now?" Harry asked, not opening his eyes.

"With Hermione."

"Some parents we are, I don't ask where my children are until the morning." He felt unsettled, and straightened. "That's not good."

"Harry, don't read more into that than there is. You know that a friend has them, and that's all that matters, because you trust your friends." She said, kissing him on the cheek and patting his hand, which was on her stomach. "Now I really have to go, and Tedros, so do you."

"Why? I'm not done eating, and my training session isn't for another two hours."

"Actually, I pushed it up to fifteen minutes from now, because Grandma had some training for us as well. And you know that Dad is coming tomorrow, we have a lot of cleaning to do."

"You can't change the schedule to fit you Mahari." Tedros grumbled, but stood up and emptied the rest of the granola into his mouth. She wrinkled her nose and cocked her head to the side.

"I wasn't aware."

"I'm sure. Talk to you guys later."

"See you Tedros." Harry waved as he sat down at the table, Mahari putting a bowl of granola in front of him and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks."

"No problem. There is lunch in the refrigerator in case my day runs differently than I expected. Your planner is on the desk in the bedroom, and I laid out some clothes for you, since I saw what you were going to wear."

"What was wrong with what I picked out?"

"Nothing. Bye sweetie." Mahari kissed him briefly and ran out of the room, laughing.

"Women."

> > > > >

"I'm tired!" Seamus groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Doesn't anyone else think we're doing too much work? It's not like we're going to go out and fight Voldermort, is it?" He half laughed, looking around the round table. The meeting today consisted of the Senior AA and the Junior AA, which comprised of every squad's lieutenants.

The uniforms had changed subtly to reflect rank and squad, by two bands on left forearm. The first band denoted rank, as the Senior AA's were all silver and the Junior AA's were all gold. The second band denoted squad, and they were all different colors. Healing was blood red, Tribunal was hunter green, and Apprehension was navy blue while Detention was sky blue. Strategy was royal purple, Intelligence was pumpkin orange, and Evacuation was earthen brown. First Strike was sunshine yellow; Demolition was pure white, and Covert Operations was storm cloud gray.

Harry looked up from the parchment he was reading and his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" Daphne asked, quill still on the parchment she was reading.

"I mean, are we going to go out and yell, Oi! Voldermort! We've come for your balls and your head on a pike!' are we?" He asked. Everyone looked at Seamus, and then looked at Harry.

"Uh… no." Harry shook his head emphatically. "That's not your job, and I wouldn't ask that from any of you. Voldermort is my problem." Ron slammed his hand on the table.

"Rubbish! He's all our problem, and if you think that you're going to be alone when you do Voldermort in, you're mistaken." He said hotly.

"He's right. I will be there too!" Hermione raised her hand to Ron's mouth, silencing his objections. "No Ron. I have the right and the responsibility to be there."

"If you feel that way then so do I I did the training!" Ernie exclaimed, and Daphne stood.

"I'm coming too!"

"As am I." Parvati and Padma said in unison. Anthony spoke up, looking around the room.

"Yeah, I don't think that any of us have any plans to let you do this alone. It's not right. Are you trying to hog all the glory Potter?" Harry broke into a grin, and the mood changed back to its previously light mood, all except for one person. Behind his smile the relief didn't stay… it shrank away from the horror of the reoccurring nightmare of the grounds of Hogwarts, littered with bodies of the people he knew and loved… and the castle decimated…

Harry shook his head and smiled at a joke that Neville tentatively cracked about someone in his squad, talking to Tedros about the correct way to fire bows long distances. Padma was talking to Ron, discussing the feasibility of a test run of the DA, with the help of the teachers… Ginny and Colin were reading up on advanced spells and potions for quick healing… and Luna walked over to him and put down her progress report.

Skimming it quickly, his eyebrow raised at the last paragraph of her report, and he looked over the table at her, a question in his eyes. She smiled and nodded, and he smiled back… Luna was brilliant when she put her mind to it. "Everyone, Luna has a suggestion for us. Luna?"

She stood and smiled. "I've been thinking, with making ourselves battle ready for the upcoming skirmish that is almost guaranteed to occur, we should be versed in apparation." Luna nodded once and sat down again, the room totally quiet.

"What's apparition?" Tedros asked, frowning.

"Not Apparition, Apparation. It's like wizard teleportation." Hermione corrected gently, Lavender smiling next to her.

"Ah… sounds good." He looked around the rest of the room, and the air was thick with thoughts that swirled around. "Or maybe it doesn't."

"Because there are a million reasons why that won't work. Besides the fact that we're underage…" Parvati reminded everyone needlessly.

"But it would be bloody brilliant if we could…" Ron said breathlessly, thoughts already turning.

"But we would need someone to teach us… and I don't think we can go up to any of the teachers and say, "Hullo, I need to learn how to apparate, but no, I'm not going to get my license just yet… and no, I can't tell you why I need to know…". It just doesn't seem as if it will work." Cho said blandly.

"You're right… who would teach us, without ratting us out?" Hannah asked, thinking of all the older people she knew.

"I have just the people." Ron said, smiling with a faraway look on his face. The door to the room opened and Mahari came in, with the twins in their floating pram, and a large basket in the other hand.

"I know I'm late, but Meredith didn't want to get dressed this afternoon, and I thought since everyone was skipping lunch today, that I would bring some food." Harry smiled at her over the mob of people that lunged for the basket, and she smiled back hesitantly, pushing her hair out of her face. Pulling the stroller around the table and the crowd of hungry people, she sat down beside Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi."

"Hullo." He smiled, standing up and looking down at his children, who were playing with each other. "And how are you guys?" Harry blinked when they turned to him and smiled. "Uh… did they just…"

"Yes. They can't talk, but they just answered you." Mahari shrugged and laughed.

"Merlin… hey, I think I should go and get some food before it's all gone."

"Don't bother. I'm sure it's gone now, and besides, I put yours aside. Look underneath the stroller. It's in the compartment." Harry pulled out the Tupperware that he found and smiled.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you." She shrugged again and looked down, and he sat down beside her, watching her pretend to be shy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you acting like that?" He asked quietly, watching everyone return to their seats as they had their plates of food piled up.

"I… I just don't want to mess anything up. I feel like we're on the road to getting better, and I don't want to ruin that." Harry sighed and put down his fork, turning to her gravely.

"The only way we're going to mess up is if we don't continue to be real with each other. I'm me and you're you, and that's all that we're going to be able to be."

"True. When did you get all philosophical?"

"When I got my soul back." Mahari looked at him until embarrassment made her turn away. When she looked back Harry had resumed eating, and she busied herself with fussing over the twins.

"So, where were we?" She asked, leaning back in the chair and smiling at everyone.

"We were talking about the conceivability of going after Voldermort." Luna said calmly, and Mahari's eyes opened wide.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Harry said unpleasantly. "I'm telling you guys, we're not going to do that. The whole purpose of the DA is to get everyone to the point where they can defend themselves. _Defend _other people. But not to go out and look for trouble!"

"Harry, we're not going out to look for trouble, and we're not going to go after Voldermort. We have end of the year exams coming up, and we all need to study to do a good job." Hermione reminded everyone and they groaned, all but Ron, who had taken his fork out of his mouth and placed it on the rim of his plate, contemplating thoughtfully. "What's wrong Ron?"

"Nothing... just thinking about something. I want to see Daphne, Neville and Parvati afterwards, before our next classes… I have something to go over with you. What squad is training tonight?" He asked, eyes containing a faraway look.

"Apprehension and Covert Ops seems to have a joint session booked." Mahari looked down at her master planner, the one where everyone's schedules were written down on a calendar, as well as half formed ideas, and the names of people who ask to join the DA. "That reminds me; someone wanted to join the D.A."

"Who?"

"A seventh year, Marietta Edgecombe." The silence her words were brought with caused her to look up in confusion. "What?"

"No." Harry said sourly, putting his fork down.

"What? Harry, we don't turn anyone down." Mahari scoffed, stopped as she saw her husband's glare.

"I know that, but she cannot come back in."

"Back? She didn't tell me she was a member before."

"She wouldn't." Cho said quietly and stood. "I have my next class with her, so I'll ask her what her deal is. But the answer is still no, correct?"

"Absolutely. What type of speaking terms are the two of you on?" The pretty Asian girl smiled tightly.

"Not that well of speaking terms. Marietta is a little miffed that I'm still a member. She expected me to quit with her."

"She could have quitted and we would have let her back in. She turned traitor, and we don't have time for traitors." Ron said severely, and Cho swallowed, and nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell her."

"You do that."

> > > > >

"I feel as if my brain is going ooze out of my ears." Harry whispered as he loosened his tie and looked down at the twins, who were sleeping peacefully, back to back. "It was such a long day."

"I know. You have a free night. Professor Shacklebolt said he has to cancel your training session tonight." Mahari said, taking off his robe and taking his tie. Harry smiled happily and flopped backward on the bed. "So that means you can have a full quidditch practice."

"Yes… and boy, do we need it." He rolled off of the bed and stumbled to his feet. "Point me to the shower." She laughed and pushed him around until he was facing the door.

"Please, relieve us of your stink."

"But you love my stink."

"I don't know who told you that, but I don't." Mahari smiled and picked up her planner, filling in details on some upcoming dates. "Hey, you remember that girl I told you about, Marietta Edgecombe?"

"Yes." She looked up at the bathroom door and frowned as he came back out.

"What did she do that she can't come back in?"

"She was a traitor… Ron said it in the meeting yesterday."

"But what did she do? How could she betray the DA?"

"She ratted us out to a teacher."

"The teachers know we exist." Harry shook his head.

"It was very different last year. We had a horrible teacher who wanted to be headmaster… and she was for a moment… sort of. But she didn't want anyone to do anything… especially if they didn't like her. Slytherin of course got away with bloody murder."

"And she ratted you out to her? What was her name?"

"Umbridge. Delores Umbridge." Harry rubbed his hand unconsciously. "I hated that woman."

"Hate is a strong word."

"It definitely is." He said as he walked back into the bathroom. Mahari mulled it over for a moment, and sighed. "I can hear you sigh from here, what is it?" Harry asked without opening the door again.

"I just think we could give her another chance, that's all. She leaves in a few months anyway."

"No."

"Harry-"

"Mahari, no."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

"Stop."

"Okay." She crossed her arms and sulked.

"And stop sulking!" Mahari rolled her eyes and picked up her planner, going into the kitchen to make dinner.

>

"And he's only staying for a few hours?"

"Yes. He was on his way through before going to New York. Stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it. Your father makes me nervous." Mahari looked at him and smiled.

"You've made him a grandfather… he doesn't hate you so much… anymore." She put the last finishing touches on her hair and stood, straightening her dress. "The twins are due back any second, right?"

"Ernie took them to his meeting, and that's done, so yes, they should be here any moment." Harry looked up as a knock sounded on the door. "That's probably him now." He opened the door to the bedroom and crossed the room to the outer door. "Hello Mr. Wolfe."

"Adam, Harry. I tell you to call me Adam every time I come." The older man smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Now where is my daughter?"

"Daddy!" Mahari squealed and leaped into her father's arms, laughing as he twirled her around.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful… just like your mother. She often wore her hair like that before she cut it." It was in a complicated knot with two decorative combs on either side, studded with moonstones and diamonds. Mahari smiled and took his hand, bringing him in.

"I'm sure you're tired, but I'm so glad to have a whole day with you!" Adam looked abashed as Tedros walked in, looking around.

"Hey Dad! How are you?"

"Son!" They hugged briefly, and Tedros smiled. "So how is everything? Enjoying yourself, the place making you feel welcome?"

"Of course. I'm welcome wherever I am." He said, adjusting his bow on his shoulder. "I have to go though, I have a meeting. I'll see you in a few hours, okay?" Tedros smiled as he backed out of the room.

"Son… you might want to-" The door slammed shut. "Wait…"

"You're not staying for that long are you?" Mahari accused, crossing her arms. Harry stood up and looked around nervously.

"Who's thirsty? I'm going to get some drinks for everyone." He nodded, walking out of the room.

"Honey, I would love to, but my time got cut short, and I have to be in London before my plane takes off. I have to be on that plane." She nodded, sighing.

"Of course… but I haven't seen you since right after the twins were born."

"Well, you should come visit me in Ireland."

"I can't travel alone with twins, and Harry can't come with me until after the school year is over… in about a month."

"Well, you and Tedros come along. And speaking of which, where are my grandchildren?" As the words cleared his lips, the front door opened and Ernie came in, pushing the floating baby carriage.

"Sorry I was late, but I wanted to stop by the Great Hall and grab a book from Terry. I have the progress report for Harry from Dean, Parvati, and Hermione… tell him that I'll get him mine before the day is done." Ernie stuck his tongue out at Meredith who screamed back in glee. He didn't look up as he bent down and dug around in the compartment below. "They're around here somewhere…."

"Ernie."

"I'll find them." He said, bouncing the carriage.

"Ernie!"

"What!" Looking up in slight irritation, he blanched and paled as he spotted Mr. Wolfe. "Oh… er… right…"

"Yes. Harry's in the kitchen. Why don't you get something to drink before you head off?" Mahari said, jerking her head towards the other door.

"Sounds like a right good plan." He said nervously, pulling out the rolls of parchment and smiling tightly, almost running into the kitchen. Mahari watched the door swing and turned back to her father.

"Now, about you." Adam raised his hands and shook his head.

"No, let's not. I have to go and any amount of guilt isn't going to change that. So let's just visit, and let me play with my grandchildren and we'll have a nice time until I come back in a month, ok?"

"Fine." She said, and sighed, watching her father play with Max.

> > > > >

Severus considered himself an observant man. He watched people as a hobby and as a necessity. Walking into his House' common room, he stopped at the bulletin board and blinked to make sure he was reading correctly. Morag McDougal had a notice up for anyone who needed Charms tutoring, to meet her on in the Great Hall on Saturday…. Morag was a Ravenclaw… and there were names signed up… all from his house…

Disoriented, and in a bad mood, he thought back on the grades lately in Potions. People who had no business passing his class were doing so, confident and no longer afraid of him. They were all infected with the Gryffindor bravery, and Ravenclaw intellect… it was sickening.

The Hufflepuffs, who Severus thought were really not worth his time, as bland vanilla students, neither horrible nor remarkable, he found them excelling, as well as answering questions in classes… A tap on his shoulder caused his to whirl around and growl, to find himself face to face with Morag and Daphne. "Excuse me Professor." Greengrass said, smiling and reaching around him to take the sign up sheet off of the board.

"Is this yours Ms. McDougal?" He asked harshly, recovering. The Ravenclaw smiled and nodded, taking the paper from Daphne and handing her three others. They were for Potions, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. Snape swallowed and walked away, robes billowing.

>

"What exactly are you complaining about?" Minerva asked, taking a glance at Albus, who was smiling softly from behind his desk.

"I think they're cheating."

"They're not cheating!" She scoffed, standing. "I see them in the Great Hall, on the grounds, they're all studying together. They find the best in each subject, and they all study together. What's wrong with that?"

"It's unnatural." Snape groused, rubbing his neck. "Don't you feel as if we don't control the school anymore?" He looked to Dumbledore, whose face was a mask of twinkling eyes and white beard. "Surely I'm not the only one who feels that way."

"I have noticed a new level of attentiveness in my classes… and as for that unfortunate incident we haven't found anyone who was able to tell us anything more on the Filch fiasco." McGonagall thought the same, but wasn't about to agree with Snape with witnesses about.

"I believe we have Mr. Potter's club to thank for this." Albus smiled hugely, his eyes on a silver object on the corner of his desk.

"Club? It's not a club."

"It's a defense association, yes, I know."

"You don't think it's odd that Potter hands his children off to any tom, dick and… so forth in their little club? They're his babysitters."

"No, it's not just everyone Severus… lighten up. They're doing a marvelous job considering that they're sixteen with two children already."

"If the two of you continue to coddle Potter, we might have to declare him King."

"Enough Severus. There is nothing wrong with his fellow classmates willingly volunteering their time and energy to help him. I see that you're more so distressed over the current level of inter-house cooperation than anything else." Dumbledore mused gently, much to Snape's chagrin.

"Fine, but remember, things were most idyllic before something catastrophic happened." He stalked from the room, leaving the Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster in quiet contemplation.

> > > > >

Ron looked over at Harry, who was resting with his chin in his hands, propping himself up as he teetered on the edge of balance and knocking his head against the desk loudly. The prefect watched him idly, the drone of Professor Binns' voice fueling his apathy.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs and he roused himself, pulling the textbook in front of him closer and attempting to clear the fog from his head. She smiled and Ron rolled his eyes, stifling a yawn. A boring class was hard enough, but when you had a training session before Quidditch practice, then an early meeting, it was almost unbearable.

Time shifted by in infinitesimal increments and Harry's carefully balanced head came crashing down to the desk with a horridly loud smack. Ron stifled his laughter as he watched his best mate jerk awake, looking around wildly and reaching for his wand before he realized where he was. Blinking, he looked around at the students who were looking at him with hidden smiles, the ghost droning on and on as if nothing had happened.

Blushing furiously, Harry relaxed, and turned to glare at Ron before the room was rocked with a shudder. "Bloody hell! What was that!" Ron stood up, looking around wildly. Harry and Hermione did the same, and the rest of the class watched as they ran out to the hallway, where many other students were crowded, trying to figure out the source of what felt like an earth quake.

"It was in the Slytherin Wing." A voice whispered in the redhead's ear, and he turned to see Luna standing there, silent and calm.

"What do you mean?"

"The explosion."

"Was it a potion?"

"No, it seems we've found our lost items… or at least someone else has recovered them." She said seriously.

"What! The hex balls?" Harry asked, stomach sinking.

"Stay in your classrooms! That means everyone, including you Potter!" Mr. Filch came down the hall, pushing students away from the ledge, to keep them from looking down. Harry glared at the man and turned to go back into class before he stopped.

"Mahari… the children…" A fear gripped him so tightly that he could barely breathe, and between one heartbeat and the next, he stepped through the light and disappeared.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Hermione asked, running down the stairs. The senior AA members ran after them, the junior AA rounding up the students and herding them back into their classrooms.

>

Harry stopped, and fell to his knees. The ceiling had caved in at one part, and the debris was still throwing up dust as it settled. It reminded him of Diagon Alley, and it hurt to realize that something the DA made caused this. His brain shut down at that point, and he started pushing small pieces of stone out of the way, ignoring the steps he heard behind him until someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was Parvati. "She was in there… I don't know…"

"It's okay Harry. We're going to get them out, together. We're all here to help you." She rubbed his shoulder and motioned towards the senior AA. "We're going to get this done quickly, and Tedros is on his way." In a few scant seconds a plan was formed, and large stones were levitated as small pieces of mortar and stone were carried manually.

Professor Dumbledore swept into the wing, looking around. "What has happened here? Harry? What are you doing, we have to wait for construct wizards to arrive before we move anything. You could cause a collapse, and this whole wing could crumble."

"Professor, I have to get them out! There could be Slytherin trapped in their common room, and Mahari was down here!" Harry looked up as Tedros flew around the corner and landed in front of him.

"What's going on? Where is Mahari?" He asked, looking around at the small piles of bricks that had already been moved.

"I think she's in there, help us!" Tedros closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll panic later… move." Lifting a particularly large piece of stone, he hefted it into the air, and it sailed over everyone's head, before landing on the opposite wall with a sickening crunch. "You guys clear the small stuff, and I'll move the really heavy stuff."

Two hours later the teachers had corralled all of the students into the Great Hall until further notice, and the AA was still at work, a chain carrying away the stones quicker. Harry turned and ducked as Dumbledore levitated a pile of masonry out of the corner, revealing a hand. Tedros lifted more rubble from on top of the body, and Hermione clutched his hand as his breath caught in his throat.

Ginny rushed over and pulled the body out from under the pile of crushed rocks, and turned it over. It was a blond third year, Malcolm Braddock. "He's… dead." Tedros growled, crushing the chunk of wall in his hands, showering Ginny in a spray of pebbles.

Knocking the ruined stonework out of the way in anguish, he scrabbled until he hit something that felt oddly cool. Wiping away the dust, he backed away as he saw his own reflection staring back at him. Sliding down the pile, he turned to Harry and Professor Dumbledore. "I need a mirror."

>

Xantha looked at the silver dome in wonder, gripping her sword tightly out of habit. She didn't like it when she was confronted with things she didn't know or understand. Tedros was on one side of her, and Harry on the other. The debris field had been cleared, leaving an unobstructed view of the metal dome.

"I hit it with everything I got… and all that happened was I hurt my hand. What is that?" Tedros asked, rubbing his wrist still.

"I have a feeling I know, but I won't be sure until I get in there." Unsheathing her sword, Harry looked at the lethal looking cutting edge and stepped back, nerves on edge.

"DUCK!" He yelled; looking up at the blade as it arced through the space where his head just occupied. It landed in the wall, and sank through it as if it were butter. Harry looked at Xantha, who was looking at the hilt of her sword, staring at it in confusion. Turning back to the dome, she dropped the handle and reared back, shoving her hand through the metal with a hollow ringing.

Grabbing her arm, she pulled, planting one slippered foot on the dome and pulling. A screeching sound filled the air, and she fell away, holding a piece of it. It melted in her hand, and Xantha stood up, straightening her moss green gown. "Alright Tedros, you'll be able to break through now."

Everyone stared at her as she shook her hand, the rapidly melting liquid slipping to the floor. Tedros stepped up again, and grabbed the whole his grandmother had made, and shoved with all his might. With a surprised yelped, he pushed through, falling into the darkness inside. Harry ran in after him, wand drawn.

"Lumos!" Looking around, he stepped over Tedros and ran down the corridor, turning the slight curve and running into yet another dome. "Not again… Mahari? Mahari! Can you hear me? Answer me! Are you hurt!" He pressed his ear to the metal, and pulled it away quickly, swearing under his breath. It was bloody hot!

"What's going on? Another? She is thorough…" Xantha pressed her hand and nodded. "Stand back." With a yell she slammed both fists into the metal and pulled back, and Harry didn't know what hit him.

> > > > >

Moody rubbed his eyes and sighed. It was slow going, and the place was crawling with Aurors and as risky as it was, Order members. The wards that protected the thousand year old castle were wiped out in the course of a few minutes. He knew it was a mistake to bring the new Mrs. Potter and her brother to the school. His gut was always correct, his instincts impeccable. And looking around, he wasn't insistent enough to Dumbledore about the issue.

And Hogwarts was now a liability. Anywhere that Potter was staying; outside of the Dursley's, was potentially a site for massacre. The Slytherin common room was preserved, as was some of the dormitories, but others were crushed between the falling stone and the metal dome that was still being excavated.

The hospital wing held people with mild to serious injuries, and the school was in a state of recovery. Aurors were crawling the campus, doing what the wards used to do, make sure no one could slip through. Alastor found himself scanning the student population, searching for the source of the explosion. Just now had they banished enough rubble to actually see the gouged metallic domes.

It was rare that he encountered something he had never seen before, but he was stumped. Potter lay in the Hospital wing, unconscious but unhurt, and Mrs. Potter lay beside him… encased in the same unidentifiable metal that created the domes. There was nothing that could be done, and with the apparent lack of air holes, they could only surmise that she was dead.

The ex-Auror shook his head and continued to watch the students. There would be hell to pay when Harry woke up and found his wife dead. His children were being taken care of by Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and neither of them allowed anyone near them, except for a select few that all bore a curious looking star somewhere on their person.

Two days of watching the solemn faces and the slightly deflated spirit of the grounds, Hestia Jones came up to him, her face dismayed. "What's wrong girl?" Alastor asked, surprised to see the witch perturbed.

"It's Potter. He's awake."

>

Harry gulped down the goblet of water that was handed to him, bracing himself with his hands on his knees as soon as he pushed the glass into Madam Pomfrey's hands. For some reason he felt as if he had just ran a marathon, and was exhausted yet tightly wound.

"This isn't going to help anything!" An angry voice came from the door to the wing, and Madam Pomfrey frowned and walked over to the disturbance. Suddenly the room was flooded with people, most of whom he didn't want to talk to. Taking off his glasses, he wiped the sweat out of his eyes and pushed them back on, blinking at the faces staring at him.

"Hullo…" He said shakily, giving Ron a quick look. He nodded and moved further behind the group, consisting of Mad Eye Moody, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape, as well as the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge… all whom Harry particularly didn't want to see at this time.

"Harry, we need to know what happened." Dumbledore said gently, and Fudge stepped forward.

"My boy, I know that indulgences in your usually rash behavior abound here, but I must insist that you send your brother in law and your wife's body-"

"My what!" Harry jumped up and swayed, falling back to the bed unsteadily. The world turned upside down for a brief moment until it righted itself, and he permitted himself to open his eyes again without fear of emptying his stomach. "My what?" He asked again, quietly.

"Harry, the Minister has jumped the gun in your current state, but yes, we believe she's dead." Pomfrey said gently, wishing this could have been done at a better time. He stood and looked around her, to the bed on the far side of the room, with a curtain pulled around it. The shadows moving around behind it let him know that Hermione was sitting next to her, as well as Daphne.

"I'm sorry Harry." McGonagall said gravely, and even Snape looked at the Minister in distaste at his hastily given, horrid news.

Pushing past the adults, he reached out and grabbed Ron's arm, who was there to help him walk over, still not trusting his legs. Pulling back the curtain, he dropped his hand in confusion. His wife looked to be cast in a perfect likeness, in the same silver like metal that they had to break through.

Her body was in a protective crouch, probably shielding the children from the blast, and had become covered in the same metal. What did it come from? Touching it, the heat reminded him of touching skin, and he fell to his knees beside the bed. "Mahari?" Harry whispered, moving to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun, before pulling his hand back, the hair was metal. It couldn't be… he couldn't have lost her again; after all they had been through….

"We don't know what's going on Potter, or how to reverse it. We cannot discern any holes for her to breathe, and you've been unconscious for almost four days. We have to assume she's dead." Harry heard all of this in a haze, and he looked up at Pomfrey in unfocused confusion.

"Did you try and break her out?"

"We did, using any means to safely break the shell… but we haven't been able to get through."

"You didn't try hard enough…" He whispered, and Hermione wiped the tears out of her eyes angrily. It was not fair.

"Harry, they won't let Tedros in here, and Queen Xantha was asked to leave the grounds!" She hissed, throwing an accusing stare at Fudge. Harry caught her gaze and stood up slowly.

"She might know how to reverse this! They're not totally human!" He yelled, looking around the room wildly.

"We had to remove the threat. They overloaded the wards, and exposed over a thousand students to harm. We can't have that! I can't sit idly by and let you endanger the school!" Cornelius said huffily.

"I haven't done anything!" Harry retorted, still looking around the room.

"Do you know what caused the explosion?" He hesitated, and looked back at Fudge, glancing at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Harry, as your legal council, I cannot allow you to answer that." Daphne used her Tribunal voice, and it snapped Harry out of the fog he was in.

"I don't know what happened." He replied in a calmer fashion, as everyone was staring at the Slytherin girl who looked back at all of them with an unwavering stare.

"What do you mean, as his legal council?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Strategy cannot allow you to answer that." Ron said shortly, and everyone turned to look at him. He paled slightly, but stood his ground.

"What's going on here?" Mad Eye asked, looking at the students, his magical eye roving and probing as he glared with the other. "Something is going on, and you're not being level with us."

"I don't know what you're talking about Professor." Harry said coolly. "I don't think I'm hiding anything that is of any importance to finding the people who did this."

"Who knows, your wife could have done it!" Fudge roared, and Dumbledore grabbed the man's arm and yanked him back.

"You will not come into my school and purposefully manipulate and anger a student, to goad them into telling you something that they obviously don't know. You can question Harry; we all can question Harry after we've allowed him to come to grips with the horrible tragedy that has befallen his family. Are we clear?" He asked quietly, not once raising the tone of his voice. The Minister looked him in the eye, and Albus recognized the look. The look of someone drunk on his own power and self importance.

"Listen here Headmaster. I am Minister of Magic here. When people hear that his wife and brother in law are not completely human, with magic that clashes with the magical make up of Hogwarts, thus putting their children in danger from Voldermort… how long do you think you'll keep your job?"

"Long enough to make sure that you are ousted from office, Cornelius… trust me on that one."

"Please, not here in front of the children." McGonagall spat, glaring at the two men. A cloud of dark smoke billowed up from the floor, and Xantha appeared, dressed in black from head to toe, the only things that relieved her visage was the crown on her head and the sword at her hip.

"Humans, so petty in times of need. If you had let me enter earlier, I would have been able to free my granddaughter before now. I hope for your sake it is not too late." The Queen said, walking towards the bed. Moody raised his wand and Dumbledore pushed his arm down.

"Alastor, don't. You cannot imagine what she can do. That wouldn't be wise." He said gravely, keeping his eyes on the irate Queen Xantha.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for." She said, and smiled at Hermione. "How are you doing child?"

"I'm fine, the children are fine. Ginny, Seamus and Parvati are taking care of them right now."

"I know. I asked how were _you_ doing?"

"I'll be okay if you tell me that Mahari will be okay."

"She will."

"She will?" Xantha turned to Harry with a grin.

"Yes, so stop beating yourself up about it. It was meant to happen. Some things have to happen so that others may find themselves where they need to be to greet destiny." Her face lost its momentary happiness as she said that, and she reached out to touch her granddaughter. "Interesting…."

"You've seen this before?" Pomfrey asked, half demanding the answer. Xantha looked at her briefly before turning her eyes back to Mahari.

"Yes, but not quite in this form. It's new, but familiar." The queen leaned over and touched Mahari on the forehead. "Honey, its okay, come out."

"Madam, you truly insult us. You actually think that we wouldn't have…" Fudge trailed off as the metal started cracking away from Xantha's hand, light showing through the cracks.

"Stand back everyone."


	37. A Test On Many Levels

"Name?"

"Harry James Potter."

>

"Hermione Jane Granger."

>

"Do I have to give you my full name?"

"Name please."

"Ronald Bilious Weasley. But if you tell anyone, I'll deny it."

>

"Where were you when the blast went off?"

"I was in History of Magic. I really need to go check on my family."

"You won't be shown any special treatment because of your fame, I assure you. You're to be questioned like everyone else." Harry glared at him, and before he could rein it in something reacted, and the stone that lay beneath the Auror's feet screamed and shattered, caving slightly. The man grabbed the table and looked down in slight surprise and a little fear, looking back up into Harry's eyes.

>

"Where were you during the blast?"

"I was in History of Magic. We were learning about the financial aspect-"

"That's enough." Hermione glared at him as he paced in front of her. "What caused the blast?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I was in class when it happened. I don't have eyes in the back of my head or on my feet." She said hotly, crossing her arms.

>

"History of Magic."

"What was the lesson?"

"Honestly, I haven't a clue."

"Don't pay attention in class?"

"You're not going to tell my teachers, are you?" The Auror sighed and looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand.

"Do you know what caused the blast?"

"Nope. Sorry."

>

"What's that on the side of your glasses?" Harry looked back at him evenly.

"What are you talking about?" The Auror leaned in close, looking at the stem of his spectacles.

"It's a little star..."

>

"It's just a bracelet."

"It's not the first star I've seen." The Auror said, and Hermione smiled innocently.

"They're in the sky."

"On jewelry. You know, your smart mouth isn't going to get you out of this any sooner."

"And what is "this" exactly?"

>

"Oh, it's a joke."

"You're not the only one who has that star."

"I know. It's a fashion statement. We're against the misuse of spinach."

"Of… spinach?"

"Yep…Spinach."

> > > > >

"A right arse he was." Ron sat in his chair, looking around the table. The whole AA, senior and junior was present, discussing the predicament.

"I got a woman. She never did tell me her name." Parvati said, shrugging her shoulders. "I think she was trying to insult me."

"You wouldn't be the first or the last." Neville grimaced. Harry looked up out of his reverie and looked at Mahari leaf through her book that Xantha gave her. The twins were asleep in their floating baby carriage, in the corner on the other side of the room, so the talking would rouse them.

The only time that Mahari and the twins were out of his sight was during his utterly ridiculous interrogation. Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. He didn't like lying, but in all honesty he didn't know who caused the explosion.

Parvati sighed. "We're being watched all the time, and my squad is still looking into the last few suspects we have." Mahari looked up quickly, turning around in her seat and peering at the empty air.

"What's wrong love? Are you alright?" Harry asked, taking her hand. She snapped back to the present, and smiled shakily.

"I'm fine; I just thought there was someone behind me. I guess it's just… I don't know…" Mahari shook it off and went back to reading. Harry looked at her for a moment longer and turned back to the group.

"Alright… we know what we need to do." He said heavily.

"It's kind of hard with the Aurors around, don't you think? They're holding their own investigation, and if we're conducting ours, they'll notice." Daphne rubbed her temples, a headache forming. "I wish I hadn't opened my mouth in front of Fudge."

"You and me both. I was questioned about what you said, and what I said." Ron smiled for the first time in the meeting. "They asked me about the star, and I told them excuse number 12."

"So did I. He didn't believe me." Blaise sneered, looking off into the distance. "I have a hunch."

"Do you?" Anthony leaned forward. "Who?"

"I don't want to say, until I do some checking out. You understand."

"No. We're on the same team!"

"Anthony, leave him alone." Corner looked up and glared at Goldstein. "This is what they want. For us to fight against each other, and then we'll crack. I don't want to crack."

"You're right. I'm sorry Blaise." Anthony said begrudgingly.

"It's fine. I'm going to head off, because I want to find out who did this. We have to stay in the Great Hall." Dean nodded shortly and watched the Slytherin leave the room. Mahari looked up and around again, standing up and putting her hand on the sword at her hip.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, standing as well.

"Someone is here." Parvati looked around and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Tapping the parchment the map filled in, and they looked at the room. "Alastor Moody?" She said in disbelief. Mahari frowned and unsheathed her sword, but it was a different sword than the one she used for fencing. It was pronged, splitting off in the middle of the blade. "Terry, Michael, get the door!" Parvati turned and pointed at the only exit. The two boys covered it immediately, wands drawn and looking intently at the space directly in front of them.

"Hermione, Ginny, cover the children's ears." Mahari said urgently.

"What?"

"Cover their ears! I'm about to unmask Mr. Moody." The two girls ran over to the stroller, Hermione grabbing Max and Ginny picking up Mera, both covering their ears. Mahari tapped the end of her sword on the ground, and swung it in the air in a wide arc. Harry knew that Moody had plenty of time to either duck or step out of the way, but he wasn't expecting the… the only word for it would be silence that burst from the end of her sword. It blew everything around with a hard blast of non sound, smoothing all noise… and an invisibility cloak flew into the air, leaving a slightly surprised Mad Eye standing there, probably for the first time in his life stumped.

Within his next heartbeat he was feeling the cool touch of steel against his neck. "What do you think Harry, should we kill him?" Dean laughed nervously from around the table. "Constant vigilance and all?"

"What are you children playing at? What do you think-" Tedros cut him off by slamming his fist into the side of the ex-Auror's head, watching the older man crash to the stone floor. Harry groaned and sighed, turning to Daphne.

"You figure this one out. I don't even want to know. Come on Mahari, I'm about to crash."

> > > > >

"You cannot be serious Albus! You allowed this to happen?" Cornelius glared at the headmaster from the other side of his desk. Xantha stood beside the book shelf, looking at the old and rare volumes that were there. She smiled as she touched some… remembering when they were in first print.

"I have, and I don't see a problem." Fudge looked at the person calling herself Queen. She looked harmless enough, her high backed gown in deep black, with small diamonds adorning her sleeves spiraling downward to her wrists. Carelessly worn precious gems adorned the bottom of her dress, such an obvious display of wealth made the Minister swallow in intense envy… but what prickled at this pride was the crown she wore unabashedly upon her head.

He found himself staring into the beautifully cut moonstone set into the silver circlet, and it was taunting him, and his power of the wizarding population. "You wouldn't." Cornelius sneered, staring down the woman who came to rest in front of him, one hand casually on her sword hilt, which dripped with stones he did not recognize, multicolored dazzle.

"Why are you so against me? I did not bring harm to your school." Xantha said, crossing her arms.

"You're not aware of how we run things in the wizarding world. You're not human, and should have registered yourself, out of curtsey I might add, with the Magical Beasts Department-" Xantha snapped her fingers, and the Minister of Magic was robbed of speech.

"He's actually for real, isn't he?" She asked, a bit surprised.

"I am afraid so." Albus glared at the gaping man in front of him.

"What people will live with during war…" Xantha stepped back and snapped her fingers again, raising her hand before Fudge could say a word. "First of all, I am not a beast, and I do not believe that dignitaries address each other this way. Am I correct, or have wizards degraded to the point where they cannot express nor inspire respect?"

"Madam, I'll have you know that I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for all of Great Britain. You haven't shown me proper respect since I've laid eyes on you."

"And you have gone out of your way to insult me and my family since you arrived at the castle. Let me tell you, you're not the only one with a title. We haven't been formally introduced. I am Xantha of Retora, High Queen of the Raven Court, Sorceress of the Northern Gate, and Keeper of the War Shadow. Now you no longer require my attention." With a turn of her head, she dismissed him, leaving Fudge to wonder what just happened. "Albus, I will stay here until your wards are up, or if you'll allow me, I can apply wards, and it will only take three days. It is a large facility you have here."

"You will do no such thing! Albus, I will see that you are fired, and ruined." Cornelius walked around her and leaned over the desk at the Headmaster.

"I think you're done Minister." He said coolly.

"That's why Umbridge was so needed, because you were over here with your own agenda. I wonder Albus, have you joined the Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "I refuse to call him so, because it gives him power. Riddle does not inspire my servitude, only my trepidation, for I fear that the current administration was too weak to wrest power to terrorize from a memory, then a man. What does that say for our leadership?"

"If I go down, you'll be coming with me. You're record isn't squeaky clean either!" He yelled, slamming his fist down.

"The difference between you and I, Minister, is that I'm willing to admit that I was wrong, and correct my mistakes as best I can. You continue to delude yourself that your mistakes were really inspired moments of clarity, and that is your downfall. You underestimated the people, and it will come back to haunt you."

"I speak for the people. Wait until you see the paper tomorrow." Fudge smiled tightly, and apparated with a crack. It was disconcerting, to watch someone apparate within the walls of Hogwarts, but with the wards gone, what was once impossible was now feasible. They had to make sure that no one else knew. Albus looked at the spot he vacated and sighed.

"You all make so much noise when you move. I'm surprised you're not all deaf." Xantha said, trying to lighten the mood.

"We cannot hear it as you undoubtedly do." Leaning back into his chair, Dumbledore steepled his hands underneath his chin and regarded the options in front of him.

"It is never as bleak as we think it to be." Albus looked at her and smiled.

"I appreciate that." Xantha looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I didn't get to finish. Sometimes it's a lot worse."

> > > > >

Mahari looked at herself in the mirror, dismayed. The glamour started to fade as soon as she closed the door behind them. It was no use trying to hide it. Her hair was no longer the lustrous black she had come to covet… but instead it was streaked with varying lengths and widths of silver, like dull pewter.

Her eyes were what scared her the most. Three colors of gray; mercury, platinum and sterling warred with each other around her pupil, giving her eyes a molten metal look that she wasn't comfortable with. It felt unnatural and perfectly normal at the same time, and in all honesty she didn't know what to do with herself.

The world felt new, and old at the same time… too much conflict was rushing around her head, and in her tightly wound display upstairs, it was all she could do to not drop her glamour forcefully in the hall. Then they would really have something to explain.

"You're not ugly." Tedros quipped, holding Meredith in his lap as he stared at the stones on the floor. They were back in the tower until their quarters became ready. Mahari looked over at him and wiped a tear away.

"I don't know what I look like."

"You look like you. You look like Grandma, and we both know she's not ugly, so you're not ugly." He reasoned.

"I wish I could explain what I'm feeling. It's not even just about the looks, although I think I look like I have a wig on my head now… but besides that, I feel something inside of me, something that feels like me, but isn't. And I'm scared."

Tedros looked down at his niece and nodded. "This is getting too dangerous for you here. Maybe you should talk to Harry about going to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You'll be safer away from all the drama here."

"I don't want to leave Harry." She said softly.

"You might just have to, until everything dies down."

"And what about you?"

"What about me? I'm going to stay and fight." Tedros stopped and frowned. "Something's wrong."

"Where?" Mahari looked around and felt it too. "What is that?"

"Dad?" He asked, putting the baby in the bassinet that was transfigured from a log by a helpful McGonagall. "Grandma!" Xantha rose from the floor in a shadow, face grim. "What is that we're feeling?"

"My darlings, you need to sit down." Mahari shook her head and backed away.

"That's what you said when you realized that Mom was dying. I don't want you to start the conversation like that, because… because…." She shook her head. "I can't take it." Tedros fell onto the couch heavily, leaning his head against the back in listless apathy.

"What's wrong with Dad?"

"Your father has passed."

"What?" Tedros leaned forward again, and Mahari fumbled towards a chair, sitting down on the edge, putting her head in her hands.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Why not?" He stood angrily, crossing his arms. "You should have stopped it! You have the power to get to him, to get him away before it happened!"

"I can't do that. We all have our time on this planet." Xantha reached for him, but Tedros pulled away.

"No! I am sick of finding out that everything that we've have comes with some price… some sort of unseen little consequence that you failed to tell us about."

"I didn't know about this! And if I did, there was nothing I could have done about it!" His grandmother implored, touching her temples briefly.

"You could have told him to not get on the plane."

"Your father knew!"

"I don't believe you."

"He knew his time was up because he couldn't see anything past his plane trip. No life afterwards. He knew death was coming."

"He told me that he wanted me to come visit him in Ireland. Why would he say that if he knew he was going to die?" Mahari said hollowly, not looking up.

"I don't know child. I just know I had to help prepare him for the end. He died with no pain, and no regret besides leaving his children behind. But you do have me, and while I know I cannot replace your father, let alone your mother, I am here for you."

"Go to hell." Tedros hissed, walking around his grandmother and slamming the door behind him. It cracked the stone arch, crumbling small pieces onto the floor. Mahari looked back at Xantha with wide eyed shock, hand over her mouth.

"He didn't mean that." She whispered, still shocked. Xantha regarded her ruefully.

"He probably did."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She pushed back the curtain of hair on Mahari's shoulder, when she jumped slightly, distracted and raw.

"I'm fine. I… I just need to get this place in order. Harry will be back in just a moment, and I want to make sure that everything is okay." Mahari convinced herself, standing up shakily and moving what scant things they were able to bring with them.

"Mahari, don't shove what you're feeling down deep. Now your emotions are going to be tied into your personal force, and I would hate to see it turn on you as I've seen it do to other Sidhe seven times stronger and older."

"I'm fine. You can go and see about Tedros though. I'm fine." She repeated, and Xantha sighed, looking away. When it rains it pours...

> > > > >

But she wasn't fine, and Harry was at a loss for what to do. With the Aurors showing up at their door almost every day to either run tests on Mahari or to ask them both questions, his nerves were frayed thinking about ways to show his wife she wasn't alone in everything… but as soon as he tried to make his thoughts into words, they wouldn't come out, and he ended up watching her swallow the grief. It had been three days since he had seen Tedros, and Ron said he spent most of his time sitting on the roof, the only way he could be reached was by broom. Harry volunteered to bring him food, to make sure he didn't starve, hoping to talk some sense into him, so he could help his sister.

But all Tedros did was take the food and stare at the sky, no sadness on his face, no emotion at all. He didn't speak, he barely acknowledged anyone who came up to see him. Hermione even braved a broom (riding behind Ron screaming in his ear) to come and check on her friend… but all he did was look at her and then look back at the sky.

Mahari barely noticed. She was listless, while trying to maintain her schedule. She took up Tedros' archery classes as well as her two fencing classes using two different swords; epee and rapier; Tribunal meetings when Harry couldn't make it, and spoke to students and members alike to make sure they were okay, even though she was going through a tragedy.

Harry recognized the look in her eyes; during the times they were actually in the same room long enough for him to stop moving and rest. It was the same look in his eyes he had when he went home last year…after losing Sirius. His conscience forced him to broach the subject. "Mahari, do you want to talk?" Harry wanted to kick himself. He remembered the anger he felt when people asked that stupid question.

"Talk about what?"

"What happened…" Harry ventured. Mahari looked at him, genuinely confused.

"What happened? Oh, are you talking about in my last fencing class? Blaise had it well under control. He's had experience fencing."

"That's not what I'm talking about Mahari."

"Then what are you talking about?" She asked irritably, turning the fire down on the stove. Straightening, she caught a wisp of his thoughts, and glared at him. "I'm fine."

"I don't think you are. I'm going to send you and the children away. I feel something coming, and it's really too dangerous for you to be here."

"It's too dangerous for anyone to be here."

"Don't fight this Mahari. I'm not going to budge." She looked up and frowned.

>

Hermione looked at Tedros in shock. He had just uttered the first words she had heard from him in over five days. "Pardon?" She asked, to make sure she heard him correctly.

"I killed him." Tedros turned onto his side and looked at her, picking with the roofing underneath him. Hermione shook her head… she did hear correctly.

"I don't know how you've come to that conclusion, but-"

"No, I didn't have to come to that conclusion. Don't patronize me Hermione; I'm as smart as you are, if not smarter. My grandmother told me that she went to the crash site."

"But how did you cause a plane to crash from halfway around the world? It crashed in New York right?"

"She said that it wasn't human error, and it reeked of wizard magic."

"Oh Tedros…." Hermione breathed. "The Death Eaters actions are not your fault."

"They used one of our exploding hex balls." She opened her mouth and closed it quickly.

"What?"

"You and I both know that the person, who caused the explosion here, gave whatever was left to someone on the outside… and when you think of it like that, it kind of narrows down the prospects doesn't it?"

"Oh no… we discounted them, because that's stupid, even for him!"

"Don't underestimate stupidity." Tedros stood up and shook his head. "I could have killed him when I had the chance. Before this happened, and my father would have been alive now if I had followed my instincts."

"It wouldn't have been right; at that point he hadn't done anything!" Hermione got to her feet shakily, and swallowed, forcing herself to ignore the fact that it was a long way down.

"I don't care. I feel like I'm broken. I lost my mother, and now my father. You don't understand how that feels… and to know that you could have probably stopped your father from dying, because you had the chance…"A silver lock appeared at both temples, and his eyes glimmered, but he closed them before she could get a good look … he was lost in his anger.

"Tedros, calm down! You're glowing!" The wind picked up around them, and Hermione whimpered slightly. She had asked Ron to come get her in forty five minutes, and he wouldn't arrive for another twenty at least. Backing away and grabbing the tip of a spire, with fearful eyes she watched Tedros bury his head in his hands and scream. A flash of silver washed over her as the wind ceased, and when Hermione opened her eyes, the ground was looming ahead.

>

It's odd, the details that stick out when something ghastly has happened. Harry remembered that most of the students weren't wearing their uniforms as they stood around on the moist dirt near the greenhouses. The fact that Parvati and Padma were wearing their hair the same way… Ron's green jumper… Ginny's tear streaked face… The way that the perfectly clear sky seemed to be mocking the horrible event that happened… It wasn't right. His right hand was gone, a piece of his heart ripped from him.

And Ron… Ron was a mess. His face was almost as red as his hair, the anguish written so clearly on his face, Harry wanted to chase everyone away… but his own body wasn't taking orders from his brain anymore. The last thing in the whole entire world that he expected to see was in front of him. Hermione's head lay in his lap, his best friend's body broken. Pomfrey was pale and resigned, her body language telling the crowd what they already knew…t here was nothing that could be done now.

"Harry? Harry…" He snapped out of the fog that enveloped his head and knelt down gently beside Ron, unable to take his eyes off of Hermione. To never again hear her upset with him, or exasperated… even though sometimes they fought as if there were no tomorrow, he would give anything for her to jump up and yell at him for not getting enough rest, or befriending the other Slytherin that had joined the DA…

"I'm sorry Ron." Forcing his eyes upwards, beyond the tight grip that the red head had on Hermione's hand, to look into his best friend's grief filled eyes, Harry took a deep breath and tried to make another complete sentence. "She… she…"

"She told me that if she had to die now, that she was glad it was in my arms, with me… so that she had something to remember, if she could remember… I don't know what I'm going to do Harry. It's not fair…" Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and tears started falling down his face. "Mahari she's dead!" He wailed.

Harry turned and was up in a second. "Mahari, I told you to stay with the twins." He hissed, grabbing her arm. Harry didn't want her to see the dead body, but it was all she could look at.

"How long ago did she die?" She whispered.

"Only a few minutes."

"Where's Tedros?" Harry pointed, and a form was lying against the castle walls, shaking with sobs. Mahari pushed out of her husband's arms to run to her brother. Taking his hands, his magic flickered her glamour, and it dropped completely as he looked into her eyes.

They were almost the same as hers, storm cloud, gray quartz, and pewter stared back at her, variations on a theme. "I didn't mean to 'Hari. I couldn't control it… and I… she didn't scream! I jumped to try and catch her… but I wasn't fast enough…"

"Shh…" Mahari closed her eyes and pulled her brother into her arms, rubbing his hair gently. "It's not your fault. We don't know when things like this happen. Don't you torture yourself, do you hear me?"

"You don't get it. She died because of me. I'm cursed." Tedros pulled back violently, tear stained. "I can't stay here. They're going to hate me."

"Don't you dare. I still need you. Mera and Max still need you." Mahari implored, looking into his eyes… but what she saw there didn't reassure her. He was going to do something rash and uncalled for… something that would probably hurt him. Kissing him on the forehead, she forced a thought onto his anguish, and Tedros' head lolled back, unconscious.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, wondering if it could be done to him as well.

"I just turned his grief into fatigue. He'll be out until he can work through this. And if I did that to you, I wonder if you would wake up…" Mahari rubbed her left hand absently, trying to ease the ache that was throbbing in her palm. She looked at Ron crouched over Hermione's body… one more death on top of all the death in her life right now… Her emotions had fled a while ago, leaving her as empty as she felt before her suicide attempt.

On impulse she walked over and knelt beside Hermione, and touched the aching palm to her dead friend's temple. Immediately she blacked out.

>

"Impossible."

"I saw it Professor!" Mahari floated towards a somewhat painful consciousness with irritation. Harry was yelling, therefore someone was being stupid.

"I understand that Mr. Potter, but we still have to examine her." She opened her eyes and found herself presented with two identical faces, both with red hair and freckles. Fred and George.

"I see you're awake." One said in a whisper, leaning over closer. All Mahari could do was smile slightly, and the other twin nodded.

"Harry's pissed… but he'll be glad you're awake. We're charged with guarding you while Harry has to deal with the big wigs."

"He's going to blow his top he is." There…. That slight change in his voice. It was Fred. George looked back at her and smiled again.

"But you'll be a bit of good news on top of some more good news. You're a hero. Or heroine."

"I think we have a lot to talk about, when you're able to talk Mahari. I have something that you'll find most interesting." Fred nodded, and George followed in concert, making Mahari wonder if there really wasn't just one person in front of her, and her horrible brain was causing her to see double. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Why is my arm bandaged?"

"Because it broke." She moved it experimentally, and found nothing wrong with it. Taking her fingernail, she ripped a small tear at the top, right above her elbow, and forced it open until her skin could breathe.

"I don't think you should be moving-" Fred frowned as George walked over to the other side, taking her arm and helping her up.

"-but since you're dead set on it, why don't we be gentlemen and help you." His twin finished smugly.

"Thanks… I hear Harry, but where is he?" Mahari stuck her tongue out just to make sure it hadn't been replaced with cotton while she was out.

"On the other side of the curtain. Too many ogles… you've created quite a stir young lady."

"Please don't say "young lady", because it's a really poor attempt to sound mature."

"Damn. She's-"

"-found our plan-"

"-and it sucks." George finished. Mahari smiled again and stretched, throwing off a chill that was traveling down her spine and taking the scenic route.

"How long was I out? What happened?" The curtain was thrown back, and she blinked with the advent of additional light. The twins took one look at Harry and decided to leave quickly.

"See you Harry, in the room… later…" Fred said hastily, beating a path out of the infirmary, nodding at Ginny and Cho posted up at the door. Harry barely gave them a nod as he couldn't take his eyes off of Mahari.

"Please don't look at me like that." She said irritably, rubbing her shoulders through the gown she wore. Apparently Harry had her redressed, because she wasn't wearing the green corduroy pants and black sweater she remembered wearing before everything went heavy and dark.

"What? That's what you have to say to me? What in bloody hell is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish?" He asked, closing the curtain back, leaving out a surprised Dumbledore.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Mahari shook her head in the negative. Harry forced himself to not jump across the space between them and crush her in a hug. "We don't know exactly what happened, but you… you…" The curtain was jerked back yet again, and Mahari squinted once more, looking at who so rudely intruded.

Closing the curtain back, she recognized the person who stood before her. "I thought you were dead."

"I was." Hermione said shakily, nodding slowly. "I was, and then I heard your voice. I was about to go on, but you didn't let me go." Mahari smiled and looked down at her left hand, which was no longer throbbing. "I couldn't hear anyone but you…"

"Can I have a hug?" Harry laughed sharply as Hermione jumped into the bed and gave his wife a fierce hug. "I'm so glad you're alright… I just wanted the pain to stop. I couldn't bear to have you gone."

"I have no way to really thank you… whenever I think I've come up with something, I realize it's nothing." Mahari wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks, laughing quietly.

"You're here, that's enough. Are you okay?" She started checking her limbs, causing Hermione to laugh as well.

"Yes, yes, I've been given a clean bill of health, considering that I fell off of the castle roof."

"Where's Tedros?"

"In the Gryffindor common room. Ron had to tell him I had to leave his sight some time. I think it's a bit disconcerting for him, and now he doesn't want me to lift a finger."

"It will pass. Tedros doesn't have an all that great attention span." The girls laughed again, and Mahari bit back her tears she felt that were coming. "I'm really glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you're okay too… We didn't know how you were going to recover."

"What do you mean? It was just a broken arm."

"I'll… I'll let Harry tell you what happened." Hermione looked over her shoulder and wiped her eyes, standing up. "You hurry up and get out of here; your children want to see you."

"How are they?" Mahari felt an ache in her chest, and she realized it was the fact that she didn't have Mera and Max nearby.

"They're fine. Seamus is going to corrupt them, or I should I say he would, if Queen Xantha would let them out of her sight. She knew you would pull through, but it didn't look…"

"Hermione."

"Right. Sorry Harry. I'll see you later, okay Mahari?"

"Okay, see you." Hermione threw Harry an embarrassed glance, and ducked out of the curtain. Left alone again, Mahari wanted to bury herself under the covers and reschedule the conversation. "Aren't you just glad that I'm okay?"

Harry swallowed and sat down next to her on the bed, taking her hand gently and brought it to his chest, over his heart. She bit her lip as she felt the bond between them clarify, and as she felt his heart beating wildly, more than vague emotions floated through. Pain, anger, fear, regret, awe, more fear swirled around her brain and Mahari resisted the overwhelming urge to jerk back to defend her herself. Feeling her apprehension, Harry let her hand go, and she fell backwards onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"That's what I've been feeling for the past three days."

"I didn't know what I was doing."

"Mahari, I'm scared. I'm scared because every time you find out you have a new ability… you end up almost hurt, or worst, almost dead!"

"I'm sorry. I don't remember what happened."

"I do. You touched Hermione, and went rigid. I heard your arm break before I could get to you… and there was no reason why your arm should have broke, but it did it on its own. I caught you as I felt your back break, and your eyes closed just as your heart stopped. I felt you die."

"I'm so sorry Harry…" Mahari pulled her hand away from her mouth and bit her lip. "I don't know what to say… I just felt this overwhelming need to touch her."

"I sat with Xantha for twelve hours, because she was the only one who could sit in the room with me. Tedros wasn't even awake then. Hermione woke up half way through, healed… and wondering what had happened that she was back. And you were on that bed, dead.

"I almost broke down when I realized I don't even have tears left to cry for my own wife's death. Do you know how that feels?" She shook her head, reaching out to touch him, but Harry moved away. "No… I'm sending you and the children to your grandmother's house. It's too dangerous here."

"Harry…"

"No Mahari. Tomorrow."

> > > > >

Mahari looked to Tedros for help. "I'm sorry sis, but I'm inclined to agree with your husband on this one."

"You're no help." She glowered, folding up a pile of baby clothes and putting them in a suitcase.

"He doesn't have to help you, he just has to protect you. I don't want you here either honestly."

"Gee thanks." Mahari gasped as she looked up and found herself staring into her brother's eyes… and he was not happy.

"You weren't awake when you were lying on the ground, as broken as Hermione was. We've lost Mom and Dad, and I don't want to lose anyone else, do you hear me?"

"Yes." She said quietly, and Tedros released the breath he was holding and left the bedroom, an unreadable look in his eye. Harry caught the door before it closed all the way, and Mahari looked down at the clothing pointedly.

"No use being mad at me. I'm doing this for you." He said wearily.

"Harry, what about my fencing classes? I have two different classes of fencing I'm doing, and we're at a crucial point in our training! It helped that I'm training the people who would pick it up easiest, but that's not the point. How can I help from my grandmother's house?"

"You will be with our children, and you will be safe."

"I can take the children and come back and help. They'll be out of the way, tucked far away safely, and I can come back and help. You'll need my help! If for nothing else, to heal!" She implored. Harry laughed incredulously.

"Not the way you heal! I can't have you healing everyone, especially when you have to take on the injury yourself! I won't have it."

"Harry-"

"No."

"Harry!"

"Mahari!" He said sharply, raising his hand. She threw down the shirt in her hand and ran over to him, throwing herself into his arms and crying. Harry stumbled under the momentum and rubbed her back awkwardly. Where in the world did this abrupt change in mood come from?

"I just don't trust anyone else to watch over you."

"What?" He pulled Mahari away so he could look into her eyes. "You don't trust Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Tedros, and your grandmother?" He asked gently. She laughed, sniffing and shaking her head. "Why not?"

"Because they're not me. Harry, I'm going to worry every minute."

"I know, but it can't be helped."

"I'm asking you please, can I come back. Please." Harry smiled slightly and kissed her forehead, sighing heavily.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Mahari shrieked and almost choked him again in a hug, relaxing against him. "I'm so happy Harry. We're going to pull through this." Releasing him, she wiped her tears from her face and smiled, laughing ruefully. "Okay, I'm going to go ahead and go over and take the twins. They're all packed."

"What about your clothes?"

"I didn't pack them…" Mahari mumbled, but raised her hand as she felt Harry's temper rise. "I was hoping on your grace, or I would be leaving with the clothes on my back. I wasn't thinking about disobeying you."

"Come on, I want you to go ahead and get the twins settled in, then come on back." Mahari nodded, kissing him once before walking out of the bedroom. It was jam packed with people saying a temporary good bye to the twins, Tedros and Xantha standing by the mirror that was taken out of the bedroom, due to its frequent use. Dumbledore had begun asking Tedros and Xantha if they could ferry Order members to destinations that couldn't risk apparation or portkey.

"I'll see you all in a moment," was all Mahari said as she pushed the floating stroller through the crowd of doting aunts and uncles, grandparents adopted and real, and into the mirror. Xantha looked at Harry oddly. She remembered what he had told her over and over again for the past week. Mahari was to stay in New York until everything died down.

"Harry?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Seal the mirror. I don't want her coming back."

> > > > >

Mahari finally managed to put the children to bed, give final instructions to Anderson, and bring along her favorite sword when the nose in front of her face protested to her brain that the mirror wasn't cooperating. Tapping it gently, she blew on it, and it rippled as it should, but solidified as if she hadn't asked for entry. Putting more essence into her exhale, she breathed once more on the surface of the mirror, and it rippled again, but this time she saw a black shape… her grandmother's ward for denial of entry. "Damn you Harry Potter!" Mahari screamed, stamping her foot.

Tapping her heel against the marble floor, she thought and calmed down some before she walked back towards her bedroom. Her grandmother told her it was extremely difficult to ward all mirrors on both sides, so she should be able to make her way back to Hogwarts as her grandmother did, materializing through a mirror that wasn't full length… which she hadn't done before, but it shouldn't be that hard, just more concentration.

Walking past the sky pictures, something orange caught her eye, and Mahari slowed, drawn to what she thought she saw. Flames… flames licked the sky, came from the sky… fire was everywhere… backing up until she ran into the opposite wall, afraid. The pictures had never done this before, and in her gut she knew that what she was seeing wasn't just a trick of the light or the fact that she was tired.

Something was going to burn… and soon. "Madam, you're still here?" Mahari swallowed and nodded at Anderson who appeared out of nowhere. It had been years the last time anyone had questioned how Anderson moved; she just did.

"I am… I think I'll need a few things before I depart."

>

"When?"

"It's happening now. Aurors are leaving Hogwarts to try and contain the blast, but they know this is a ploy to get them out of the way. They're calling a large chunk of the force in from the Ministry, so that the aurors could stay here."

"How did you find this out?" Harry asked quietly, trying to maintain an air of ease, but it was slowly lost as he became more agitated, and the senior AA caught onto his mood.

"I sent Luna on a mission. You know we found out that when we wear our uniforms, we're undetectable under the invisibility cloak… so I sent her into Dumbledore's office."

"You what!" That was heard clear across the room, and Harry calmed down as Parvati looked at him reproachfully. "How could you do that?"

"I did what had to be done!" She hissed. "You made me commander of Intel, so I'm doing my job. You're not going to always know where I'm getting the information before I get it to you, but you will know that it's trustworthy, and came from a credible source." Harry couldn't argue with her logic, but now the Weasley parents and Fred and George were looking at them strangely, huddled in the corner and talking in low tones.

"Do they know what caused it?" He asked, practically not moving his lips.

"No. I have my people on the Astronomy Tower with omnioculars, hoping to see something. Not quite far enough, but we do see some flames. What should we do?"

"Get a meeting together at once. Junior and Senior AA, we go on medium alert until we find out otherwise. We don't' want to show our hand while the Aurors are here." Harry sighed and looked back over his shoulder. From his posture Harry could tell that Ron was no longer in the conversation with the twins, but listening as hard as he could to what he was saying to Parvati. Hermione wasn't pretending at all, she was just staring, and Ginny was looking expectant, but no longer speaking either. Parvati nodded once and left, easing her hand into her hair and holding her star down.

Harry leaned against the wall as he felt his glasses vibrate softly and stop. Ron threw a look back at him and stood, apologizing profusely to his parents, Ginny and Hermione doing the same. Throwing a look back at him, they restrained themselves until they reached the door, to which they ran out of. Before he could follow, Fred and George smoothly stepped in front of him and grabbed his arms and hauled him up and off the ground, moving quickly towards the bedroom.

"We're going to borrow-"

"Harry for a moment-"

"-if you don't mind Mum and Dad." They said hastily, Harry protesting until his feet were on the ground.

"Let me go guys, I have to go do something!" He said, brushing them off and walking towards the door. Fred held him back as George peered around the bedroom door, watching his parents stand quickly as a silver Phoenix flew through the wall and before any message was delivered, that George could hear, they were running as fast as they could out of the door.

"We figured that something was going on, and you knew before Mum and Dad-"

"-and they're Order members!" Fred finished as he let Harry go.

"I don't know what you're talking about." George looked at his twin ruefully.

"He thinks because we decided to leave school early-"

"-that we're idiots. I assure you dear boy, that-"

"-we are not." Harry looked at the both of them and sighed.

"Fine, come with me."

> > >

Mahari screamed in anger, briefly contemplating putting her fist through the mirror that once again denied her entry. Taking the moment to change clothes, she dressed for war, and her face held the grim reality of it. "I can't believe he did this!"

"Sir did say he asked for you to stay behind." Anderson reminded her gently.

"But he told me I could come back after I settled the twins in! I could kill him!" She seethed, pacing impatiently. "The Concord would take too long, and Grandma warded all the mirrors in this place! They're all traitors."

"Madam, why don't you just stay here? It's apparent that your husband wanted you to stay… that's the only reason why I think he would have lied to you." Mahari groaned and leaned against the wall, thinking furiously. He didn't know what she saw… and further more, she didn't know if Harry would pick up on how she was feeling… she had to get back.

>

The door to the Room of Requirement was being held open by Daphne, who was looking around for him, from the look of relief on her face when he walked down the corridor. "What's wrong?"

"We've got reports from Hogsmeade." She said, looking over his shoulder at the Twin Terrors of Gryffindor. "What are they doing here?"

"They're here to help."

"Somehow I doubt it." Daphne glared as Fred and George stiffened.

"Look, we're not getting into this right now. They're here to help, and I brought them with me. That's it."

"Fine. I have the reports." She dismissed them without another thought, following Harry into the room. It was converted to an extremely large war room. People were in groups, walking around with rolls of parchment, yelling off names and potions, a long table with six cauldrons on it, four people ladling them into vials.

"What's all this?" Fred asked, in awe for one of the few times in his life. Harry felt a swell of pride as the AA were working like a well oiled machine.

"This is student defense." George wandered over towards Ginny, who had a quill behind her ear and a piece of parchment in her hand as she counted potions already present.

"We're missing a Veritaserum people, find it!" She barked, making a notation on the parchment. George looked down and saw a stopper beside her foot. Bending over, he picked up the missing potion and handed it to her. "Thanks George. Alright I found it- George!"

"What are you doing here sis?" He asked, picking up one of the bottles marked "blood replenisher". Ginny looked at him and then to Harry, who nodded his head.

"I'm cataloguing our potion store, to make sure we have enough."

"Have enough for what? What do you have brewing?" She shook her head, smiling kind of proudly.

"My squad and I are actually done with this round of brewing. We're just containing and putting things away. We've finished the Veritaserum, the Blood Replenish, Dreamless Sleep, and Bone Repair. In these cauldrons we have Burn Healing Paste, Invigoration Draught, and Sleeping Potion," Ginny pointed further down the table, to where Susan was stopping more bottles, "and down there we have Wartcap Powder, Wound Cleaning and Wit Sharpening Potions respectively."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"To be ready." She turned back to her squad and made hurrying motions. "We don't have all day people."

"I didn't know you were so good at potions, or we would have hired you at the store." He said seriously. Ginny laughed.

"Actually, once Susan here showed us how to do it, and made sure we didn't brew anything alone, it's not that hard. Easier than doing with Snape hanging over my head it is."

"I'm sure…." Across the room Fred was spellbound by Neville and Ron, pouring over a map of Hogsmeade, with a map of the Hogwarts grounds beside it.

"We're not sure how fast they're moving, and no one is allowed outside the castle. Unless Harry has a spare cloak for every person on my squad, we can't risk it." Neville rubbed his forehead and pointed at the castle. "What evacuation procedure are we using?"

"Hermione doesn't want to say yet, because we're not sure where the threat is coming from." Ron sighed and shook his head. "It's too many unknowns."

"Someone needs to make a decision. I have people up on the astronomy tower with Luna's crew, just in case. They're armed."

"Good. I don't want anyone going anywhere unless they're armed, got it?"

"Perfectly. So everyone will be carrying weapons?"

"After the cut off point, yes."

"What is the cut off point?" Fred asked, and Ron turned around and frowned.

"What are you doing here Fred?" The older teen shrugged.

"Just looking… can I help?"

"I don't know how you would, but sure." Ron looked at his brother eagerly. "Are they letting you into the Order meetings yet?"

"Only when they think it's something we should know." Fred ran his fingers through his hair, and wished Angelina were here… or not… "Where's Hermione?"

"Talking to her squad. She's-" The door to the room flew open, and Justin ran in, looking around and spotting Ron.

"Ron! Incoming!"

"What?"

"Incoming!" He yelled again, and Ron straightened, tapping his star, appearing in uniform. Everyone followed suit, and Fred and George found themselves awash in a sea of silver and black.

"What's incoming?" Harry came over, and Justin shrugged.

"We can't tell yet. But it's coming from the sky and coming quick. They're just not close enough for us to see what's coming." He took a deep breath and looked around. "Where's Hermione? What's the evacuation procedure?"

"She's in the Great Hall, keeping an eye on the Aurors with Covert Ops. We're going to have to go get her though." Harry took the parchment from Ginny and read over it quickly. "Perfect. Gather them up, and I just hope that we won't need them before it's all over."

"Go get Hermione, and tell her now's not the time for hiding. Just do what we need to do." A fourth year that everyone was using as a messenger between squads nodded quickly and ran out of the room. Padma sidled up to Ron and whispered in his ear. "You've got to be kidding." He said weakly, looking at her as if she just broke his heart.

"What is it?"

"Dragons."

> > >

"Madam, I'll have to advise against this." Anderson shook her head at the teenager who had grown up entirely too fast. Mahari smiled tightly and looked down at the pool. "Her Majesty has only done this thee times in recent memory. She also advised against it."

"Anderson, do you have another idea?"

"Yes. Stay put. Your grandmother has stated that after she has retrieved her favorite sword from her other home, then she will be back at Hogwarts and do you really think that any wizard could stand up to her?"

Mahari hesitated. "No… I don't. But her other home? Her home world?"

"No, Massachusetts."

"Of course. I have to do this."

"I know."

"And you can't stop me." Anderson smiled.

"No, I could stop you… but I won't. I understand." Mahari nodded again, staring still at the water. Unsheathing her saber, she used the tip to prick her finger, a drop of blood welling up, and she shook it onto the blade. It glowed briefly, and she dipped it into the water. There was a sound of a nasty blade sliding into something echoed on the roof, and for a moment Mahari wondered if this was too far beyond her abilities.

The water calmed unnaturally, until it was smooth and grey. She did it with the lake firmly attached in her head; Mahari sheathed her sword and jumped.

> > > > >

"If you knew they were coming, you should have told us! We could have evacuated!" McGonagall said angrily, watching as Fudge sputtered in front of her.

"Minerva, I was under the impression that the Aurors would contain the threat at Hogsmeade! I didn't receive any reports that there were Dragons!" He yelled back, throwing his hat on the desk in the Staff Lounge.

"Look, yelling isn't going to solve a thing. No one knows where the Dragons went. For all we know they're on their way back to Voldermort." Professor Vector said appealingly.

"They're going to be on their way here. Firenze said his people are on the move. The forest is unfortunate to be made of wood, which burns." Dumbledore said dryly. Kingsley smiled slightly to himself, and paced to clear his head.

"We do know that we need to get the children out of here. We can't leave this to the Aurors that are present. How many have you called to the school?" He turned to the Minister.

"I have seventy five on their way; we're pulling them from all over, so it's taking a moment." Cornelius said hastily.

"That should be enough to form an escort for the children. We're going to have to arraigned alternate transportation for them. Side Along Apparation seems to be the quickest and the best way for continuous evacuation."

"I agree Kingsley. With that many adults, we'll have the population of Hogwarts transported within a few trips. With the seventy five that are coming, the twenty five that are here, we can take eight trips and be well defended on either side." Albus nodded, smiling. "Hogwarts will be connected to the Floo Network as soon as we receive word from the Ministry. All we have to do now is round the children up in an orderly fashion. I'm leaving that to the Heads of Houses. We'll assemble in the Great Hall."

"Headmaster, do you think it wise to wait?" Severus walked around Pomona and stood beside Dumbledore. "I do believe that the fact that we are uncertain of the whereabouts of the threat, that we should take action to defend ourselves now. We do have twenty five Aurors on hand, and with this school's more than capable staff, the three dragons should be taken care of."

"Quite right Severus, quite right. But however, we will prepare for the original plan of the mass apparition. Now, we will house the students in the Dungeons until the force has arrived, with a few of the staff in the upper levels. Is that cautious enough for you?"

"It is Headmaster." Snape bowed, and walked out of the room, cutting McGonagall off in a huff.

"Pardon me!" She said angrily, straightening her hat.

>

Harry looked at his watch and unrolled the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map filled in quickly, and Harry noticed the pattern of the Auror sweeps, the Order members in more random searches, but it was clear what they were looking for. "I guess we should tell them that we're all down here." He said, smiling slightly.

"I wanted to do it earlier, but you two seem to think we're still playing!" Hermione said angrily, passing Ginny a box of potions and bandages. "When did you get all of this stuff Harry?"

"The bandages?"

"Yes, the bandages. I didn't remember you getting any of this."

"I gave the money to Luna, and she said she would take care of it." Harry shrugged and raised his hands. "The less I knew about it, the better, or according to Parvati."

"She would say that." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Parvati came by at that moment, with a smirk on her face.

"I'm in charge of Intel. It's my job to withhold information."

"I could compel you to tell me if I wanted to!" The brown haired prefect retorted hotly. Ron stepped between the two squabbling girls quickly.

"Not without a Tribunal meeting!" Patil fired back, looking around Ron's arm to glare at his girlfriend.

"Ladies, ladies, that's why we have the system that we have. So there can't be any abuse of power. Got it? So you both say you're sorry, and go to opposite sides of the cave, got it?"

"You're taking her side?" Hermione asked, slightly hurt.

"No, I'm not. But right now I need you to be the Evacuation Commander, and make sure that everyone's down here, okay?" He asked her, taking her chin and tipping her face up so that she was looking into his green eyes.

"Fine."

"Good." Giving her a quick peck on the cheek that brought a smile to her lips, he let her go and turned to Parvati. "Why do you do that?"

"What? Defend myself when she gets irrationally angry? I don't have time to answer that question right now. Harry, we've found out what the teachers want to do. Luna's briefing her squad right now, but she'll be over in a minute to give better details of what they plan to do. This is a preliminary." He took the parchment from her hands and smiled.

"Thanks Parvati. Don't mind Hermione, we all get a little rattled when Dragons are coming."

"If you say so Harry. I'm going to go talk to my squad. I have people on the roof with Neville and Seamus."

"Why is Seamus up there?"

"Who knows? But Terry has the Demo squad retrieving the ammunition from throughout the castle. And once Hermione gets you the information on who is here, I can check it against the master list, and we'll know who isn't here."

"The sooner the better." Harry turned and nodded as Tedros rubbed his temples, cracking his neck as he yanked it violently to the side.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. I'm still not convinced you're not breaking bones when you do that."

"I'm sorry, I'm not here to reassure you. But what are we going to do about the adults? We're going to need their help eventually. We can't do it all alone. If we have to we can, but I would prefer not to."

"I think we should go and talk to them Harry. You, me, and Hermione." Ron said, looking around the vast cave populated with students. "The rest of the AA has control of the situation. We're just waiting at this point."

"He has a point. Besides, I can watch the children while you're gone." Tedros smiled.

"I don't want to go, but I guess you're going to make me, aren't you?"

"You're right about that." Hermione said, giving him a roll of parchment. "I already saw Parvati on the way over here, so these are just the people who aren't present. Daphne said that we should go get them as soon as possible, and while we're up there get the teachers."

"Sounds like she's listening in on our conversation. But you should talk to Luna first, so that we understand their plan, before they try and shoot down ours. I don't know if Dumbledore is going to be too happy about the fact that we're all hiding out in the Chamber of Secrets, and we would love it if they could all join us for a spot of tea and a sing along." Ron chortled.

"Can we skip the singing; I don't think that I brought the proper scarf in this damp cave. Moisture in the air isn't conducive to a melodic singing voice. And I do want to be able to bring the Erumpent in with my voice." Hermione stared at Luna as if she had spouted another head and started dancing the jig.

"Er… right. Okay Luna, what did they say?" Harry asked hastily before anyone could bother to ask Lovegood what she was talking about.

"They are endeavoring to use apparation to evacuate Hogwarts… and they have lost sight of the Dragons… and Snape is under the impression that there are only three."

"That is what we think, isn't it?" Ron turned to Justin, Parvati's representation at the moment.

"Actually, we've counted four before we lost track of them. It is my impression that they could be joined by more, seeing as to how we weren't able to get the type of dragon, and some species do run in…fly in flocks."

"Quite right." Hermione squared her shoulders and looked around the small group. "Come on then, let's get this over with. It's not like we'll be in trouble."

"No, it's just more like, we didn't want the adults knowing how organized we were, because they would try and take over." Harry frowned at Ron's words. That was exactly how he was feeling.

"Well guys, there's a time for secrecy, and then there's a time to show your hand. Now's that time. Hurry up, because I have a bad feeling." Tedros looked around the cave and sighed.

>

Kingsley walked towards Albus with an entirely familiar feeling in his stomach. "Well?"

"I don't know where they could be. No one is in the towers, or the kitchen… the Dungeon was already evacuated, so nothing was turned up there. I don't think the students are here." Kingsley scratched his head and shrugged.

"They can't have disappeared." Albus said, rubbing his chin. "Those who could apparate, we have to use the assumption that they've done so."

"But that would mean they would have to make the border before doing so. The wards for anti apparation went up twenty minutes before our little meeting gentlemen." Minerva reminded them as she rounded the corner. "I'm afraid that Hagrid hasn't had anyone pass his hut since we've gone on lock down, and the Whomping Willow is clear of bodies and debris…" She trailed off wearily.

"Well, perhaps they could give us some answers." Dumbledore smiled slightly, walking past Minerva, who turned around and gasped. A group of students were walking down the stairs with determined looks on their faces. They were all dressed the same, in the uniforms that were seen at that fateful Quidditch game.

They fanned out and looked somewhat embarrassed when they were besieged by the teaching staff of Hogwarts. Harry hit the bottom landing a heartbeat later, slightly pale at the sight of so many questioning teachers. 'Maybe this was a bad idea…' he thought, steeling himself and squaring his shoulders as Professor Dumbledore reached him.

"Harry… where are the students." He asked patiently, and Harry gestured vaguely.

"They're safe."

"Mr. Potter, please elaborate!" McGonagall was about to blow a blood vessel with the anticipation of the staff behind her.

"Why would he, he loves to play the hero." Harry's nostrils flared as Professor Snape slid from behind the crowd, a sneer on his face. Counting to ten, Harry answered.

"They're in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh…" replied Shacklebolt, echoing the sediments of everyone standing around him.

> > >

Hermione helped Professor Sprout over the threshold, the portly witch a little out of breath after the ride they took… so to speak. "I never thought in a million years that I would see the inside of this place." Hermione smiled and dusted her hands off.

"Yes, I'm glad I missed it the first time around."

"The first time?"

"Yes, there was still the basilisk to deal with. I was in the infirmary, petrified."

"Ah… that is correct." Everyone stopped as they came to the snake decorated door. Harry was conversing with Dumbledore near the back, since any one of the AA present could direct the way down to the Chamber. Ron looked over towards them, and frowned as Harry threw up his hands and turned away, extremely angry.

"Harry, could you please?" The raven haired teen looked up and then over everyone's head at the door.

"Why is the door closed?" He asked as he moved through the crowd. Ron shrugged.

"You didn't tell Daphne to keep it closed?"

"Quite the contrary, I told her to keep it open." Harry frowned again and shrugged. A quick rasp in parseltongue rendered the snakes moving, and they all stepped back as the door swung backward, allowing them entry. As soon as he stepped forward into the room, Harry was no longer unsure of himself.

Snape's mouth dropped open. The Chamber was all he thought it would be, dank and dour, Salazar Slytherin's favorite décor. Apparently it had been scrubbed with magical and muggle means, because the blood stains on the ground were faint. Students milled around with surprising order, tents erected with flags waving in various colors, and their escorts quickly scattered. Ms. Greengrass walked up to Harry, whispering in his ear. He nodded, and she walked away, taking two random students who were walking around in a slight daze.

"Madam Pomfrey, if you could Susan to the Healer Tent, and make sure we're in order? We would greatly appreciate it." Poppy stepped forward and cocked her head in confusion.

"In order? What do you mean?"

"Well…" Harry started embarrassed. "I couldn't very well come and ask you what you had in your infirmary to keep it stocked, so we went to the library and looked up what a Healer should have in case of emergencies. We went and bought it, and hopefully it's enough and varied as well, seeing as to how you're so imaginative, you'll probably see the holes that we missed." Snape glared at Harry as he greased Poppy to the point she was blushing and smiling.

"Of course Mr. Potter, of course. Lead the way Ms. Bones." Susan smiled and held out her hand, taking the older woman towards the tent.

"How… organized are you Harry?" Kingsley asked, looking around as word of the teachers' arrival caused an expected shift in the mood of the students. They were pensive, and it became quiet enough that they heard a quill drop.

"As organized as we could be, without letting you know what we were doing."

"And why wouldn't you have let us know?" Professor McGonagall looked to Dumbledore, who smiled faintly and offered no assistance. "Why would you do all of this alone, and not let us help you? Do you think that we have nothing else to teach you?"

"Of course not Professor. That would be crazy. I didn't let the staff in on what we were doing because… because… you wouldn't have let us do it our way." Hermione walked back over with a clipboard and cleared her throat softly. "Hermione, I'm kind of busy."

"We just want you to clear my squad for recovery." She said, handing him the clipboard. Harry looked at it briefly and sighed. "Meet me in Strategy in ten minutes, and we'll sort this out then, okay?"

"Perfect." He turned back towards the professors. "Please, we have ten departments, and we could all use some help. Feel free to look around." Harry pressed the side of his glasses and spoke into his wrist, and simultaneously someone from each tent stepped out, looking around. "They'll show you around. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Shacklebolt, could you accompany me?"

Snape couldn't hide the fact that he was totally intrigued by the set up they had down here, the whole thing was moving like a well oiled machine, and the excitement of being down in the Chamber of Secrets wasn't wearing off. "Professor, would you like a tour?" He found himself looking at Blaise Zambini.

"I didn't know you were a team player, Zambini."

"There's a lot you don't know about me sir." The teen smiled and held out his arm toward the first tent. "Why don't we get started?"

"By all means."

> > >

"We've managed to take the entire kitchen down here, with the house elves, and dinner will be served soon. We don't have any tables, but I'm sure we can transfigure some."

"How did you do all of this without anyone knowing?"

"I don't know; I'm not in the Evacuation Squad." Blaise said flippantly. Snape looked down at this student with obvious distaste, and if Zambini noticed, he didn't show it. "Here we have the Healer tent, and here we have…" He stopped and looked in three boxes filled with glass balls. Tapping his star on his thumb ring, he started pulling out different balls from the boxes and putting them on the floor gently.

"Yeah Zambini? We're kind of busy." Seamus' voice rang out as if he were right behind Snape, who turned around to see if the Gryffindor was indeed behind him.

"I know, but I want to know who you told to bring the supplies from the Hufflepuff common room?"

"Talk to Terry and Hermione, they'd know. What's wrong?"

"They mixed everything up! The immediates are mixed in with the delays. Some idiot just lumped them all together! I'm not going to be able to sort them out right now!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Seamus, a teacher is present."

"And you're contacting me? What in bloody hell did Ron say in the last meeting?"

"All the teachers are down here Seamus, you idiot. Harry brought them down here." Blaise said patiently, totally ignoring Snape now.

"Oh."

"Right."

"Yeah… I'll contact Terry, you go get Hermione and find out who went with whoever got the supplies from that area, and then we'll roast them. Over."

"Over." Blaise turned back to Professor Snape and smiled. "Watch your step, our tour continues."

>

"And there were actually four dragons before they disappeared from our sensors." Parvati pointed at a map that depicted Hogwarts from the air. Dumbledore looked at it with great interest, noting the marks where the wards were stationed.

"What sensors could you have airborne?"

"A simple ward that has a ten foot radius, at one hundred, one hundred and fifty, two hundred and two hundred and fifty feet above the Dark Tower, one hundred feet in each direction." Tedros supplied. "I put them up there."

"What did you ward?" Professor Vector asked interestedly, looking around the tent. It was a magical tent of course, with a large great room; comfortable chairs in plush purple dotted the open area, a long table along one wall.

"Quaffles." Fred and George smiled.

"And you just spelled them to stay up?" They asked in unison. Hermione beamed.

"Yes. Seamus came up with the idea, and Ron decided that quaffles would serve the best use." She said as she held out a clipboard to Harry, who took it after he adjusted his glasses.

"You should have told us you had sensors up! We could have used the information as well!" McGonagall said angrily. Shacklebolt looked at the maps in interest, marveling at the wonderful details that they held.

Harry looked down at the clipboard and rubbed his left temple. "Hermione, have the guard rotated, and get some tables transfigured. I think we're all hungry. As for this issue, I'll allow five people back up to get the stuff, but don't stress yourself… I think we can all live without them."

"Harry!" Hermione shook her head and yanked the clipboard back from him, causing her to drop it on the ground. Professor Dumbledore swooped down and picked it up quickly, allowing his eyes to rove over the contents.

"I think we should have known this earlier. Messers Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Ms. Parkinson aren't accounted for."

"That doesn't look too good Headmaster." Kingsley said, raising one eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised?"

>

Seamus picked at his jeans and looked up at the sky again with boredom. "How long do we have to stay up here?"

"You don't have to stay up here. I volunteered, and Luna is coming up here later." Neville said irritably. "Why are you here?"

"Because I don't like caves."

"The Chamber of Secrets isn't really a cave like that."

"It's cave enough. Besides, how would you know? You wouldn't go down until the Basilisk had been banished." Seamus reminded him, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I don't like snakes. I don't like the smell of dead things. So hold it against me."

"I probably will." Neville shielded his gaze and looked around the sky once more, trying to take his mind off of his annoying classmate more than staying on guard. "So, what's with you and Luna?"

"What?"

"What's with you and Luna? Are you hot and heavy?"

"Hot and heavy?" The squeak always came back in his voice when he was on the subject of Luna Lovegood.

"Yeah, you know… snogging and stuff."

"That's none of your business!" Neville's face flamed as he looked away, taking a drink of juice that was left for him.

"Aye, but I still want to know." Seamus practically chortled with glee. "Come on, give me the details. We've all wondered how good of a snog you could get with Loony Lovegood."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Neville stood up and glared down at the Irishman. "You can't call her that anymore!"

"Alright, alright. I dinna know it was so sensitive a subject for you." Seamus sighed and looked back up at the sky just in time for a dark shape to pass behind the clouds. "Uh… Neville?"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"No, no! Look!" He pointed at the sky and stood up. At the exact same time, both he and Neville's AA stars started vibrating. The threat had reached Hogwarts.


	38. To Live In Interesting Times

It was different, seeing it like this. Seamus couldn't take his eyes off of the swooping figures above the towers. It was strange, the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't quite afraid while they were far above just circling, but when one dove, the feeling in the pit of his stomach froze into full fledged horror.

On autopilot, he yanked out the Demolition issued sling shot and loaded a hex ball into it. Neville looked at him as if he were crazy. "What are you doing? Are you mad?"

"Run Neville."

"I'm not leaving you!" He pulled on Seamus' arm, and was thrown to the ground.

"Then get ready!" The Irishman stood up and aimed, ignoring the feeling that it was about to get really hot very quickly. The dragon opened its mouth, and as it was inhaling, Seamus released the ball, turning only when he saw it slam to the back of the creature's throat. "RUN!" They both slid into the Astronomy classroom as flames rained down behind them.

"Why isn't it working?" Neville asked as they reached the door, yelping as they scrambled down the stairs.

"Because… it's… a delay!" Seamus gasped out, surprised as anyone else. The door to the classroom was smoking, and as instinct told Neville to jump to the ground, he pulled his classmate with him, and the door exploded into flaming tinder. A large ignition blotted out all sound as the force of the discharge shoved them to the ground.

>

Harry looked up and blinked as pebbles rained down on his glasses. Ron tapped his star. "Report!"

"I think I blew up a dragon!" Seamus' breathless voice came loud and clear. "We've engaged the enemy! I'm bloody wicked!"

"Really? Get down here now!" Ron barked, pointing at Parvati. "How many did you see?"

"I saw five! It's four now." Neville's voice came loudly, and Parvati pulled the Marauder's map over to Ron's view. He watched the fast moving dots of Neville and Seamus as they made their way to the Chamber of Secrets. More dots were pouring in from the fireplaces in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers, as well as the Hufflepuff common room.

Luna walked into the tent and ambled over to Ron. "Everything's in position."

"I'm showing we've lost a sensor." Parvati shoved the other maps from the table and Dumbledore watched as the dots waved around the paper rapidly.

"Where did you get this map? Did you make it?" The headmaster asked Parvati, intrigued.

"No, we're not that good. I had my uncle make it for me. He's a cartographer in India. Very good." Hermione moved towards Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you want to greet the Aurors?"

"Quite right." Snape walked into the tent as Harry pointedly looked the other way as he walked out of the tent. Looking around, he saw that most of the student population was sitting down and eating. It was a marked difference; the tension in the tent was behind him, and cool atmosphere the DA had created out here calmed his nerves slightly. The people he was looking for ran into the Chamber, Neville still smoking.

"I can't believe it. They're here!" Seamus gasped out. Harry reached around Healer Squad members and grabbed two goblets of water.

"Drink this, and report to Ron."

"Harry, we saw the Aurors on the way down. They should be here any-"

"What's going on here? What is this place?" A large group of adults stood at the entrance of the Chamber, looking around in wonder.

"Ah, Please, come in. We've got a camp set up down here." Harry turned around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. Snape was behind him, a slight sneer on his face as he looked at Harry's facial expression at the words "we".

"Where is… _here_ exactly?" The Auror asked again, stepping in and gesturing for the rest of his men and women to fan out.

"The Chamber of Secrets."

"This place is real?" A blond haired woman asked, wand out but jaw dropped in wonder at the way the students were ignoring the large snake motif, moving in and out of tents erected near the back.

"As real as you or me. Let's move towards the tent with the purple flag. We'll discuss the plans we've come up with for evacuation of the students."

"We've come with plans of our own. Make sure that the students are ready to go, so we can move quickly. The threat is on the way."

"I believe the threat is here." Snape stepped forward, and gestured towards the tent.

"Harry, if you could coordinate the students to be ready to evacuate the castle? Organized by house if you please?" Dumbledore smiled at him before allowing himself to be led towards the Strategy tent. Harry's temper flared. Get the students coordinated? What in bloody hell did he think they were?

He scratched his head as ten Aurors flooded Ron's tent, and heard his complaints from where he stood. Looking to his side, he found himself accompanied by Colin. "They've come to take over, haven't they?"

"I'm afraid so. They're going to start with the plan Dumbledore spoke about. I'm going to talk to everyone in the Covert Ops room. Sneak away so the Aurors can't see you. Use the cloak to do it two at a time."

"Got it." Harry grabbed Parvati, who had just stormed out of the Strategy Tent.

"What's going on in there?"

"Basically we're getting kicked out of our operation! I don't understand it; the teachers are in there as if they've done everything." She said, throwing up her hands.

"You got the maps?"

"I wasn't able to get all of them. But I got the most important one." Harry took the Marauder's Map with a sigh of relief.

"Everyone's meeting in the Covert Ops Room. Spread the word. Tell all non DA students to get ready to leave. There are enough of them so that we can be sure to keep the Aurors busy while we figure out something."

"Got it." She nodded once and moved away as Ron and Hermione tumbled from the Strategy tent, looking harassed. They caught Harry's eye and walked over, fuming.

"They just kicked us out. They didn't even ask whose tent it was!" Hermione threw her hands up. "They're using our maps, our information and our tent… and they won't let us in."

"They said this isn't a place for children." Ron spat that word out with such contempt that Harry smothered the smile he had from seeing the red face of his friend.

"Covert Ops Room." Was all he said, and Ron smiled hugely.

"Brilliant."

>

Covert Ops didn't have a tent for obvious reasons. They congregated in the basilisk cavity, a huge chamber hidden behind the visage of Salazar Slytherin that took nearly two weeks to prepare. One by one everyone slipped in, trying to avoid the watch of the teachers and the Aurors as they disappeared under the invisibility cloaks, Harry's and the one they confiscated from the unfortunate Moody.

Harry came out of the Healers tent, right as two Aurors came shoving their way in, and before he could say anything he was swept into one of the invisibility cloaks. "Luna!"

"I would suggest silence until we reach our destination. I think we're being watched." She whispered back, urging him to move forward. Harry complied, and they made it to the room without incident.

Ron was stuffing a sandwich into his mouth as Harry revealed himself. Looking around, he realized everyone was here, the AA and senior DA. "Alright people, what's going on?"

"I'm being evicted from my tent." Ginny complained, pushing the last box of potions to the side of the room. "Luna and Colin managed to move as much as they could after they sent me out to get ready to leave. Hagrid told me that they've started burning the forest before we got separated."

"Well that's stupid. We should be up there fighting! Before I was kicked out Professor Dumbledore was kind of upset that there was only twenty Aurors that showed up." Parvati interjected. "So I don't think the plan they had is going to work."

"Four dragons, five Aurors a piece, that's not too good odds." Dean sighed. "And if they're going to have a few stay behind to Apparate others away, then that's stupid." Murmurs of agreement went around the room.

"I know, but what do you think we should do?" Daphne sighed.

"We've done a lot of stuff to turn back now. We pulled in all the illegal potions that we're not supposed to have, as well as the hex balls and the modified bows and arrows. We're trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, but they keep watching us."

"That reminds me. What did you do with Moody?" Harry asked out of the blue. The Slytherin had the grace to blush.

"Well, we kind of had Tedros sort of fly him… away." She finished lamely.

"Away."

"Yeah." He turned to Tedros who was watching something in Hermione's hair as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Whatever. Look, I have no intention of us going out there and fighting unless we have to."

"Come on Harry! They're outnumbered!" Ron pleaded. "We can do it!"

"And so can they frankly." He said bluntly. Anthony mulled it over and sighed.

"He's right. There really isn't a reason for us to get involved."

"But do they have to be so bloody smug about it?" Justin grumbled. "They just pushed us out. I mean, if we had a tent, I'm sure we would have been pushed out of it." The Intel Squad was interspersed into each tent, so everyone was on the same page.

"I think that maybe we should hang back, and do what they say, and stay safe. That way we don't have to lose a life. We're ready to fight if the adults can't do it." Harry reminded them.

"But I did blow up a Dragon." Seamus groused, crossing his arms. It was a heady thing, taking down a dragon, and he wanted more.

"Yes, and we're proud of you Seamus." Parvati smiled at him and the teen blushed hard. "But Harry is right. I'd prefer if we were all safe. Let the adults deal with this." Tedros stood up and turned around, a searching look on his face.

"Tedros, have you felt something?" Luna asked, standing as well. Before he could answer black smoke billowed up from the floor, and as it dissipated, Xantha appeared.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing in here? They need your help!" She said, crossing her arms. Harry's jaw dropped… so this is what Xantha wore when she meant business. Her hair was concealed in a headpiece that fit close to her head, segmented silver metal that extended to the collar of her… her armor. It looked like armor at least. Thousands of crisscrossing silver ropes clung to her, gleaming slightly in the light.

"What do you mean? They made it perfectly clear that they did not need nor did they want us." He said, nevertheless slinging his quiver over his shoulder and picking up his bow.

"They're dim-witted humans. They're not going to acknowledge they need help." Xantha caught herself and turned to the group. "I didn't mean you, just them."

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not offended." Ginny said as she stood up and smiled. "So they need help huh?" One by one everyone looked at Harry.

"Fine. We'll go see if we can help. We're not going to go rushing out there and getting into danger, are we clear?" Harry frowned… he was sounding like the teachers…

"Yeah, sure mate." Ron nodded, waving him off. "We'd never do that."

> > > > >

Mahari opened her eyes as the world righted itself within her head, which throbbed horribly. She felt like she was going to throw up, and was too tired to do so. Never again would she travel by water. By the time she realized she was standing, Mahari fell through the water, back into the lake. Just in time as it seemed, because where she stood was now a large column of fire.

The armor she was wearing liquefied and she kicked hard, trying to get away from what was above the water. Where was the flame coming from? Her lungs protested, and Mahari broke the surface as inconspicuously as she could. Not good enough. There was no fire above her, but a large flying creature was making another pass at the lake. What in the hell was that? A dragon? What in the hell?

Kicking for the shore, she tried not to panic, but the stupid swords at her hips weren't helping. Putting her head down, Mahari concentrated on making the shore, but of course she couldn't resist a look backwards. She screamed and ducked under the water as the dragon swooped overhead. Its claws pushed her down as it scratched at her back, forcing her to bob back to the surface as she screamed in pain.

Hearing her cry, it came back around yet again, and as its paws slid along the surface of the lake, four tentacles shot up and wrapped themselves around each leg and yanked. The dragon roared and blew fire down at the water, steam billowing all over the place, smelling of burnt bacteria and other things she didn't want to know about. Coughing, she started swimming again.

Pulling harder, the squid surfaced and yanked the flying beast halfway under, but it swiped its tail and beat its wings for altitude. Mahari turned and looked at the warring beasts with incomprehension. What she was looking at made no sense. The dragon roared again and with a scrabble of wings it disappeared under the water entirely. Mahari treaded water, looking at the idyllic lake for a second longer before a feeling of foreboding washed over her like chilly air, and she turned to continue swimming.

Before she had completed four strokes the water became violent, waves slapping her in the back as the dragon again fought to get to the surface and break free to the air. Again sucked under, the water started churning until she was fighting a useless battle. Arms grabbed her underwater, and started to propel her towards the shore. Mahari cried out as the shore slid closer by the second, faster than she was swimming before.

Her hands gratefully touched the silt of the shore, and someone shoved her onto the land. Rolling over onto her side, she grunted as three fish people kept pushing, making sure that she was on the ground and safe. Her grandmother always told her to remember her manners, and coughed up water. "Todre Var." She spat out, plenty willing to give her gratitude in the Sidhe language.

They nodded and slipped back underwater as Mahari turned on her back and gasped for air, thankful that the lake was calm once more, the squid victorious. Pushing herself to stand, Mahari wiped the water out of her eyes and took a deep breath. And screamed.

> > > > >

It was worse than he realized… they sat around talking about the Aurors, and Harry spoke himself into inaction, while they were up here dying. The stench of burnt flesh and smoking timber choked him, and as he wiped his watering eyes, he stopped. "Oh my god…" The murmured phrase came from somewhere behind him. Xantha looked back and sighed.

"I know it's bad. That's why I came for you. I couldn't fight them all myself. I'm not sure of the genetic make up of the dragon, but it feels resistant. We need to work together to destroy them."

"They're resistant to magic; _their_ skin is what protects _us_." Hermione lamented. Xantha smiled and unsheathed her sword.

"Then I'll have to remove it." Harry jerked around, and a split second later, a horrified scream rang out.

>

Tedros slid through the air and spun around, bow drawn as the cloud underneath him steamed and burned away to nothing. The open jaws of the dragon were less than twelve feet below him, and as it inhaled yet again, he fired the bow directly into its mouth. The animal gagged briefly before recovering, and inhaled again to find something horribly wrong.

The dragon's teeth was freezing, spreading to its gums and swallowing its fire jets quickly, traveling down its neck. Its entire head was frozen. Arms scrabbled at the air weakly, tail slashing as Tedros grabbed a hold of it and started spinning it around. By the time the frost was reaching his hands he was already letting go. The dragonsicle collided with another on an upward sweep, and it shattered, slicing the already angry dragon across the snout and neck… making it vulnerable to magic. Time to lure it back to the ground.

It roared and blew flame, and Tedros allowed himself to fall back to earth, the dragon on his tail. Harry raised his wand and steadied himself. "Just like we practiced!" He yelled over his shoulder. "One… two… three go! _Glaciares_!" Ginny, Dean, Colin and Blaise screamed at the top of their lungs as Tedros slid along the ground, diving out of the way. The spells hit the dragon in its open mouth and on its exposed neck, and by the time it reached the earth it shattered into a million pieces.

Harry looked around at the people who were left. Four aurors remained, with the Professors talking to them and amongst each other. Madam Pomfrey was attending to burns that were accrued. Xantha was talking to Mahari, who still had her sword in her hand, waving it around, punctuating her point. She pointed towards him, and he knew that the talk that was coming was about to happen.

He started walking over when he was joined by a very dirty Tedros. "How are you feeling?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at the burnt smell reached his nostrils.

"I'll live. I don't know how your odds are looking, after my sister speaks to you. She's pissed."

"I know."

"I don't know if you know how pissed… but good luck." He patted Harry on the shoulder, and Harry winced.

"Watch it? I got scratched by a Dragon, remember? They had to almost reattach my arm."

"Sorry about that. I don't ever want to see your arm hanging off of your body by a thread again, got it?"

"Well there goes next Tuesday. I was going to do it again then, just for you." Harry shot back, and Tedros shook his head, veering off to check on Ron and Hermione, who were arguing with two Aurors and Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure you're basking in the elation of your victory, but you might want to move everyone into the castle. I feel it is still not safe."

"Is there another leg of the attack _sir_, which we don't know about? Something the Dark Lord told you that you haven't shared with the rest of us?" Harry put as much contempt into his words as he could, and all Snape did was regard him with a cool look.

"You are forever a child Potter, no matter how out of the ordinary events that transpire around you seem to end up. I believe I will speak to someone with more intelligence." He stalked off towards Xantha, and Mahari threw her hands up and stormed over to him.

"You! You-"

"Mahari, please, I did what I thought I had to. I didn't want you here, and I still don't. You could have gotten hurt!"

Mahari moved slightly so he couldn't see the long gouge down the side of her leg where a dragon swiped her as her armor reconstituted. "Look Harry, I trusted you and you just-" An Auror screamed and was engulfed in flame, the blast of fire consuming both he and Snape, as Harry stared at his teacher's horrified face before it was gone. The dragon that they thought was slain before they had arrived was _very_ much alive.

"Take cover!" Dumbledore bellowed, and the tail swiped through the air, knocking Daphne and Cho to the ground as they ducked. It continued on an upward sweep, and Queen Xantha turned as it slammed through her head. She burst into smoke, the air caused by the tail dispersing it on the wind. The dragon roared and blew flame, everyone running for cover.

Harry stepped forward, and was slammed backwards by the turning Dragon, whose tail whipped him into the air, landing on Tedros. The sky was briefly orange fire, before he lost consciousness.

> > > > >

Mahari groaned and came to herself painfully. Consciousness was going to demand a price, and it was an arm and a leg… and her neck and back. Groaning again because she was pissed, she opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of violet ones, framed by mahogany lashes. "Good, you're awake. I don't know how, but you are."

Mahari opened her mouth and nothing happened. Swallowing forcefully, she exhaled and tried again. "And why wouldn't I be awake?" She asked weakly. The woman in front of her smiled wanly and held up a claw that was bloody on both sides.

"Because I pulled two of these out of you, and that's not something you can just sleep off." She cocked her head and put the horrible thing down. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Her extremities felt fine, but it was her side that was giving her a long list of things that was in urgent need of addressing. "Who are you?"

"Lacrimosa Orthicon." Mahari nodded at the sheer lunacy of everything and proceeded to hurt herself trying to sit up. A pain almost as bad as the dragon fire coursed through her and she bit her lip and blinked back the tears. "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"Why not?" As if the reason didn't make itself glaringly clear.

"Because you still have an extremely large claw wedged underneath your ribcage."

"Why didn't you pull it out?"

"Because it would have caused you to bleed to death. I had to stop when this last one bled for almost three minutes. You've lost a lot of blood." Lacrimosa sighed and pulled her locks off of her shoulders. "I think you should rest."

"No, now's not the time. I've got to get this thing out of me, and you're going to have to pull it out." Mahari said firmly, feeling around until she came in contact with the roughness of it where it was broken off an inch before her skin.

"I'm a healer, and I can tell you without the proper potions, you're going to die. I think you would rather me leave that in there."

"You don't know me then, do you?" Mahari said dryly. Biting her lip, she grasped the edge and yanked out with all her strength, but the body took over in defense of its own life, and her arm stopped working. Spots swam before her eyes, and suddenly she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You're going to die, and then they'll kill me." Lacrimosa wiped a tear from her eye and looked over her shoulder before leaning closer. "Look, they told me that if you died, I die. The only reason why I'm alive is because they need someone to keep their prisoners breathing, and anyone else who gets hurt and is beyond the skills of the healer they have in their ranks. Please, I beg you, don't do it."

"You don't understand, it will hurt now, but I should be fine."

"Pardon me if I don't want to hinge my life on "should". I have a husband and two children, please, I beg you."

"I do too." Mahari felt that pins and needles feeling of sensation coming back to her arm, and without warning she pulled out the claw that seemed to go on forever before she blacked out into the welcoming darkness.

>

Rolling over, the first thing she saw was Lacrimosa in the corner, crying. "What's wrong?" Mahari rasped out, and the woman jumped, looking around in fear. She had a bruise on the side of her face, and her arms and hands had small cuts on them, as well as a scrape on her forehead. "What did they do to you?" She asked again, fighting the heaviness in her arms and legs, and most importantly her head.

"I thought you were dead." Mahari smiled slightly as she managed to kneel on the stone floor that just before felt as comfortable as a mattress.

"I told you it would be okay." Lacrimosa shrugged and wiped her face, wincing as she moved over the bruise that extended mid cheek.

"It didn't look like it. _They_ said you were too close to dying, and _they_ had to teach me a lesson, because what Voldermort wants, Voldermort gets…" The brunette laughed again, but it wasn't a healthy laugh. It was a laugh of someone trying to come to grips with yet another horror heaped onto a large pile of horrors.

"What did they do?" Mahari cleared her throat and tested her feet, which supported her while crouching. Lacrimosa looked away, hiding behind her hair. "They didn't… tell me they didn't."

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked down and laughed again, and the hysterical edge was shaper this go round. "I don't want to think about it. But it's all I can see in my head. I don't want to go to sleep because it's happening over and over again. 'You half blood bitch, you're lucky, because this is the only pureblood you'll ever be able to taste.' I can't block it out… I can't block it out… I can't block it out…"

Mahari stood and looked down at her left hand, which was itching out of control… without hesitation she walked over to the broken healer and placed her palm on the un-bruised temple and felt all the pain and suffering, both physical and mental, and pulled it out of Lacrimosa like a sickness…thankful to let the darkness do its work.

>

A shaking of her shoulder roused her, and Lacrimosa's face swam in and out of focus until the smiling face was sharply clear. "I'm so glad you're alright." Mahari sat up quickly, brushing off her arms and legs as the fear rose and ebbed away, leaving her lightheaded in memories that weren't hers. "What's wrong?"

"Are you alright?" Mahari asked, turning and looking at her. The healer's pretty face was unmarred by the bruise or mental anguish.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um… you don't remember the guards beating you?" Lacrimosa looked at her briefly and touched Mahari's head gently.

"I'm going to check for any head trauma. You've been knocked out for a while." The teen beat her hand away like an insect.

"Humor me."

"I'm fine. I've been here ever since you pulled that claw out of your abdomen, which like I said, wasn't smart. There isn't even a tear in the flesh in that area." She said, standing up. Mahari did the same, and looked around the room totally for the first time.

"So… no one came and…beat you up?"

"I think I would remember that dear." Mahari smiled and then immediately frowned again. Lacrimosa followed her gaze and sighed. "That was one I couldn't save. More like they wouldn't let me save her. She's a muggle they brought for entertainment. It's sad really." A blond head was bent forward, a long curtain of hair obscuring the face.

"Glad to hear you so casual about it."

"Well, it's better her than us, right? I mean the muggles never do anything for us except make our lives difficult."

"I'm not a witch." The healer opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Then what are you? A muggle? If you're a muggle you're not going to last long in here." Lacrimosa rubbed her neck and tried not to look uncomfortable.

"I think I'll be just fine. I'm just waiting for my husband to arrive."

"And how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You're married and sixteen? That's… that's…" She broke off and looked into Mahari's face. "You look awfully familiar. My grandmother on my father's side says everyone has a famous twin."

"Is that right?" Mahari took stock of her physical person. They of course removed her sword, and the two daggers that were hiding in their special places in the soles of her slippers. They didn't remove her headpiece or her necklace, bracelet or rings… good. Probably tried but couldn't.

"Actually you're looking a lot like the pictures of Harry Potter's wife in the Daily Prophet."

"That's not a question, is it?"

"No. Why didn't you tell me who you were? I didn't realize you didn't give me your name all this time."

"Because I didn't want to." Mahari pulled off her headpiece, sighing with relief as the pressure on her head was diminished. "That thing is hot." She looked at the door, which had a metal grate over a square, the holes just wide enough for her to see through. Stepping close to it, she looked out right before a fist slammed against the square.

"Back inside!" Someone barked as Mahari allowed herself to be pulled away by Lacrimosa, who was shaking her head.

"I don't think they want us looking out."

> > > > >

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Ron was on his right and Hermione was on his left, with Ginny peering at him from somewhere around his legs. "Where are we?"

"Ministry of Magic. They didn't trust leaving you at Mungos." Ron supplied, reaching down and helping him sit up. Harry blinked and looked around. "They brought us all here, everyone who was helping the fight."

"And Snape?"

"He didn't make it." Hermione sighed heavily.

"I hope you don't expect me to be sorry."

"I'm past that now."

"Good." Ginny stood up and rubbed her shoulders. "I don't think I ever want to see another fire again."

"I'm sure that everyone feels the same way." Parvati stuck her head into the room with a grim look upon her face. Harry slid off of the bed and looked around.

"Where's Mahari? And Tedros? And why are we here?" He fired off.

"They're interrogating Tedros and Daphne right now, and they are keeping us here because they want to find out from all of us what happened. They've sent everyone home from Hogwarts, and… and…"

"And Mahari?" Harry prompted.

"She was carried off."

"Carried …off?"

> >

"He's awake now." Mahari said aloud, and Lacrimosa looked up, confused.

"Who's awake now?" The teen shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing. Look, I need a spell from you." She said, coming to sit in front of the witch. Lacrimosa frowned and shook her head.

"I don't have my wand. Trust me, they took it when they grabbed me. They only give it to me when I have to run tests that require a wand. And even then they have four people watching me with _their_ wands raised. Sorry. If I had my wand, I wouldn't be sitting in here, I'll tell you that much." Mahari shook her head.

"No, I know you don't have your wand, and that's now how I work anyway." Mahari rubbed her shoulders and sighed. She didn't really want to do this with someone she didn't know, but desperate times…

"What do you mean, how you work? I don't have time to play games." The brunette said testily. Mahari's eyebrow rose in derision.

"You have plenty of time. Where the hell are you going to go?" She gestured around the room. "We're trapped in here, and I have a way out. Are you interested?"

"Of course I'm interested. But you're just a muggle. How are you going to get us out?"

"First of all, I know I'm not a witch, but that doesn't mean that I don't have some way of getting us out of here. You're going to have to trust me." Mahari took a deep breath. "I need you to give me a spell. I read in a book one that would break through stone…. Bombarda?"

"Bombarda? Yes, it will break through stone… but I've only done it twice in my whole life… and I don't have my wand!"

"Lacrimosa, _please_ stop saying that. You don't need your wand. Look, I'm not totally human, alright? I can… take a spell from someone, and use it. Well, more like lay it into metal."

"What are you?"

"Sidhe."

"That's a myth." Lacrimosa scoffed.

"I'm here in the flesh. But I'm only a quarter Sidhe honestly. My grandmother is a full blood if you must know. Now are we going to do this or not?"

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, sighing and straightening up. Mahari scratched the back of her head as she thought for a moment.

"Well, after all of that, I'm not quite sure. I don't have any metal to lay the spell into…" She looked around the sparse room, refusing to glance over the body in the corner.

"What about your helmet? It's metal."

"It's also incapable of receiving my spell, being made from metal not from my home planet."

"Right. Sow what now?" Lacrimosa snapped, Mahari bit her lip and stared at the door. She couldn't place the spell in the door, because it didn't work that way. Whatever it was she laid the spell into had to _hit_ the target, not _be_ the target, or the spell would never be released.

"I don't really know, to tell you the truth." Mahari stood up and started pacing, mind working overtime.

> >

"You're not serious. They're planning on keeping us here?" Harry raged, pacing in the middle of the floor. "What do they think will come of this?"

"I don't know. Poor Professor Snape…" Daphne sniffed, wiping her eyes clear of the tears that began to fall. Harry was about to say something scathing, but remembered that the man was her former head of house. "At any rate my father will be along shortly I'm sure. We'll be out soon." Apollo Greengrass was a ferocious lawyer whose no holes barred approach would yield results sooner or later.

The doors opened and everyone jumped to their feet, but Tedros walked in alone, looking tired and defeated. "What did they ask you?" Hermione asked, running up to him and making sure he was okay.

"Basically my whole life story, and about Mahari and Harry and my grandma. Apparently the phrase "fuck off" doesn't carry much weight around here." He said semi good-naturedly, sinking into a nice chair gratefully. Ginny sat down on the arm and leaned against the wall.

"The wait is maddening." She moaned.

"It is difficult for everyone." Luna said, looking directly at Harry, who glanced over at Ron, who nudged Hermione. "I believe if we meditate we will have an easier time dealing with our incarceration." Harry could have kissed her. Lovegood had a plan. Before he could open his mouth, the doors were thrown back, and five Aurors entered and parted for the Minister of Magic.

> >

"And you think this will work?"

"I don't know. I've never had to try it like this."

"Well, don't you think you should practice?"

"Listen Lacrimosa, if we actually pull this off, we'll only get one chance."

"I'm not going to blow up am I?"

"No. Well, I don't think so."

"I can't believe I'm about to do this."

"You want to get out don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let's get this over with." Lacrimosa opened her mouth and closed it again. Mahari could have strangled the woman by now. "What? What is it now?"

"Well, how close do we have to be?"

"I… I don't know. I don't' know if this is close enough or not." Mahari tucked back the brunette's hair out of habit and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "If it makes you feel better, while you're the first person I've had to take a spell from like this… I've done this almost a hundred times before."

"That doesn't make me feel as good as I think you meant it to." Lacrimosa laughed nervously. Mahari looked at her briefly and began to nod.

"Okay, let's try."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to have to trust me. Everything that I do is designed to get me back to my children and crazy husband. Now, I want you to do everything that you would do if you were about to do this spell. Imagine your wand in your hand; imagine the force building inside of you…" Mahari trailed off as Lacrimosa's eyes took on a faraway look, and she leaned in closer. "Just say the spell…"

"Bombarda." Mahari shook her head minutely. She didn't feel it. It didn't feel the same as it did before… so it wouldn't work.

"Again Lacrimosa."

"Bombarda."

"Stronger."

"Bombarda!" The shadow of power was exhaled onto Mahari's lips, and she wondered what her body was doing, but the power was calling… so close…

"Again."

"Bombarda!" There! The power welled up not as she said the word, but the split second after. Mahari felt it forcing itself out like a languid tide, and she touched her lips to the witch's briefly, capturing it. With a joyous surge it sprang into her, the magic within her coiling almost painfully. Before she realized, Mahari was already on her feet and at the door.

The cool metal was a relief to her hands as they made contact. The spell jerked violently, and she closed her eyes and forced it out, making sure to drop her glamour as it fled her body. It left her gratefully, attaching itself to the metal with a childlike glee and for a second Mahari wondered if magic was alive. The door underneath her fingertips changed, and before she could move, it exploded.

> >

Harry frowned and touched his chest briefly. "Please let me go. I have to go find my wife."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but that's not your job. We'll find her." Cornelius Fudge walked back into the room with a folder in his hand.

"I've got it from here Harris. Please leave the two of us alone, but feel free to post up at the door." They left quickly, and Harry found his eyes following the bob of the folder in the pudgy minister's hand. "Harry my boy; you're really going to have to stop overextending yourself. While the Department of Magical Law Enforcement appreciates the tremendous help your defense league lent to the task force that was sent to ensure the very thing that happened wouldn't… I cannot have you traipsing around the world trying to find your wife. Let the Ministry handle it."

"No." Harry shook his head, unable to reduce the feeling of being in an enclosed space. The Minister's office was spacious, with a nice view of the atrium by magical means. But that didn't dispel the horrible feeling of being encased in something with no light and no air. "I have to look for her myself."

"You're a high profile individual in our society Harry. How would it look if I had you trying to solve crimes on your own, not even out of Hogwarts yet?"

"She's my wife, not a case!" He said hotly, standing up. With the anger the trapped feeling receded, and Harry could breathe easier. "I am going to find her."

"You're going to stay here, and wait processing. Your statement will be taken, as well as your memories examined. And after we've understood exactly what happened that resulted in the deaths of ten of my Aurors, and one Hogwarts Professor. Aren't you interested in finding out what went wrong?" Harry gritted his teeth and took another deep breath before speaking.

"You know, I can tell you what happened. A dragon that was supposedly taken down before we got there suddenly came back alive and knocked me into the middle of last week, onto my brother in law, and as I was passing out all I saw was flames. That's all _you'll_ see because that's all _I_ saw.

"Now for the last part of your question, I know what went wrong, and it wasn't anyone on my team. The mother of my children is missing, and you're not doing anything to find her. I think I've spent enough time here waiting around for you to do something. I am leaving now!"

The plant that was sitting next to Harry's hand reached over and pricked him with one of its spiny needles. He jerked back a second too late, eyes flashing with rage. "Harry, we can't have you running off and doing something stupid, like getting yourself nicked by Voldermort. That wouldn't look too good for my administration. So you're going to stay here while we send your little _team_ as you call them, home. And we're going to do our best to find your wife."

The room swam in front of Harry's eyes, and he found himself robbed of anger, and desire to do anything but sit quietly in a corner. Stumbling slightly, the best thing for him to do was to sit down in the chair behind him before he landed on the floor. "What did you do to me?" He managed to get out. Fudge smiled slightly.

"It's a beauty, isn't it? My little insurance policy. When I have to deal with excitable people, it makes them less… excitable. You will go back to the holding room, and wait quietly for your statement to be taken. We've already taken everyone else's, so that leaves only yours. Everything will be finished here, and you will go home and wait for us to return your wife. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry rose again unsteadily, and the aurors returned, escorting him back to the rest of the group. A man watched them leave and stepped from the shadows, as silent as air. Fudge looked over and gave a double take.

"How did you get there?"

"I've been standing here for quite a while. When you went to get the Potter boy."

"So you heard everything?"

"I heard that since you know you're on the way out of office, you wanted to gain more time by returning Potter's wife to him without his help." The man was tall and slim, with absolutely normal brown hair. His face was nondescript and there was nothing about him that would stick out in your mind… except the fact that he moved with no sound. He was Fudge's last resort, his ace up the preverbal sleeve. He could do what no one else could, concealing scandals and neutralizing targets that got in the way.

"That's not what I said."

"But that's what I heard." Fudge glowered slightly and crossed his arms.

"I'm allowing Law Enforcement to do what they were designed to do. Potter would just get in the way."

"While I agree with what you're saying, the way you're going about it is guaranteed to make you a very powerful enemy. You tried too late to befriend him, and now your spurning him, which isn't very smart."

"Listen here chap. You seem to forget who pays you."

"And you seem to forget who pays _you_. I've been covering your arse for your whole term. I have enough to not only impeach you, but to land you behind the bars of Azkaban… although that isn't as big a threat as it once was, with the Dementors gone."

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing, as always. I will assist with the investigation... although you do know that if you deliver Mrs. Potter, you will upset your sponsor... and if you don't deliver Mrs. Potter... well, you have Mr. Potter to deal with."

"I'll take my chances with the child. Begin the investigation. Tell them what doors to knock on, and what people to question, but I want you there to make sure they don't get too close. Got it?"

"Of course sir." He said mockingly, giving a slight bow and exiting the room as silently as he came.

> > > > >

The witch slid through the two men standing in front of the statue, no sign of the shock she felt inside. It was a perfect cast of one of their prisoners... the special prisoner at that. "So how did dis happen?" Her voice was heavily accented.

"Somehow she was able to create an explosion, and it took out the two guards in front of the cell, and we found her right behind the door." The largest guard walked around Mahari, tapping her metallic forehead. The surprise was etched through the metal, as if she wasn't expecting what happened. The defensive position of her arms and hands indeed told the story of what happened that split second before the blast reached her, but for all of the outlines of her clothes and even the cords of her forearm was captured as it caused her hand to curl into a fist, it didn't reveal what she could have done to cause the blast.

"Verdi, what was found in the cell?"

"Nothing Mariska." The smaller guard with bristly red hair answered back gruffly, scratching his chin. "I found no wand, no explosives... nothing. And the healer has said nothing. She claims she doesn't know what she did."

"You made sure she wasn't lying?"

"We made sure of that." Ducal smiled evilly. "But she still has use of her hands."

"Good, dat's all I ask. Lock dis one up in another cell, and watch it. I want to be notified if there is any change in her state." She began to walk out of the door when Ducal cleared his throat.

"Marishka, do you honestly think that she is still alive? There are no air holes."

"I don't think her dead." Was all she said as she walked out again. "Put her away gentlemen... you know where."

> > > > >

"He's gone all bonkers... he doesn't say anything but sit there and smile." Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face slowly, dismayed at the lack of reaction. Hermione had already checked him for injury, and found none, nothing to explain his current state.

"There is something about this that seems familiar... but I can't think of it." Neville said, staring into space as Luna leaned against the wall next to him, tucked close to his body. Daphne was absently braiding Parvati's hair, who in turn was getting some soot out of Katie's. Tedros and Ernie were talking in low tones in the room with the bed in it, and Anthony and Dean were cracking small jokes. They had been informed that their parents would be arriving soon to pick them up, and the exhaustion had set in for everyone.

Ron's brain was thinking overtime, the burden of having Harry incapacitated wore on his mind. He knew that if his best friend weren't drugged or spelled, he would be pacing the room, trying to think of a way to either contact Queen Xantha or get out of here and find Mahari. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, getting up from Ginny, who had gotten out some pieces of dragon that had unthawed in her hair.

"Stuff. My father will be here shortly, and while I don't want to have that particular meeting, it's better than staying in here. There's nothing we can do from in here."

"Well, Tedros said he can't get in touch with his grandmother with the mirror in this room, so we're going to have to wait."

"I don't like waiting. I want my father to get here, because he would know what's wrong with Harry. I've never seen him like this. I haven't seen him smile like that for this long except when he was around Mahari or on a broom. It's... it's..."

"Unsettling?" Ginny finished as she and Tedros walked up to their conversation. His sister looked back over at Harry and shook her head. "I wonder what they did to him. I know we didn't find any injuries, but seriously, something is wrong. It has to be."

"I don't have my wand, or we could check for a spell." Hermione rubbed her shoulder, pulling a crick out of her neck.

"When I was in Fudge's office, he had a little plant on the desk, and he started acting like an ass, and when I put my hands on his desk, the plant reached over and pricked me. He kind of watched, I guess to see my reaction, but all I did was pull out the needle and keep yelling. That's why he sent me away. Afterwards I felt a little depressed, but that would be normal considering..." Tedros trailed off.

"Neville, if you could?" Ron called him over, and Tedros described the plant.

"That sounds familiar, and it would make bloody good sense with what's going on with Harry. Did you keep the needle?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Actually I did. I didn't see a trashcan, so I just put it in my pocket. My mother always drilled into me and Mahari not to litter. Guess it stuck." Tedros dug in his pocket and produced a thin green needle. Neville took it gently and sniffed it, grimacing and moving it away from his nose. "What? What is it?"

"It's used for the hellebore syrup they add for Elixir of Peace. It has to be modified, because it's poisonous. I just recognize that bad taste in my mouth from smelling it." He shook his head and dropped the piece of plant on the floor, smashing it into the hard wood beneath his trainers.

"How long does it last?" Ginny asked, greatly concerned now.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I've never actually seen the plant, considering it's illegal to grow them without a permit, and who wants the Ministry breathing down your neck because of some plants? It's nothing worth selling really."

"How do we wake him up?" Neville shrugged.

"I don't know. We could try ennervate if they hadn't taken our wands."

"That doesn't help us." Ron groused, sighing and walking away from the group, his eyes never leaving Harry's face. Luna stuck her head in the way of his gaze, and he frowned reflexively. "What is it Luna?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that they didn't take everyone's wand." He pulled her over to the wall and leaned in close, to make sure he heard correctly.

"Pardon?"

"They didn't take everyone's wand. They took what they thought was Harry's wand, but it was actually a collapsible wand that my father sent me. It was a nice gift that someone gave him that he had no use for. So he gave it to me."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because we had to find out exactly where the Ministry stood, and more to the point, the Minister himself." He looked at her briefly and smiled. "So yes, I have Harry's wand. But think; do we want to reveal we have it just yet? Ginny can monitor him just in case we need to make our move, but I don't feel comfortable letting anyone know what we're doing."

"You're right… what do you suggest?"

"You might want to ask Tedros to try and contact his grandmother again. I'm sure that Parvati has a mirror on her somewhere. A mirror that isn't warded."

> > > > >

Mariska meticulous, determined, and very very deadly. A beautiful woman from a small Siberian village, her talent for magic was outshined by her classic beauty and deviousness. Her specialty being torturous magic and the Dark Arts, she made herself into Cruelty Incarnate to get ahead as a magical mercenary. People often mistook her beauty for mercy, her smile for forgiveness…. Until they where facing the green light of an oncoming Killing Curse.

Few things in this world held her interest, those things being money and the ability to coax information out of someone while inflicting maximum bodily damage. And Voldermort, some wizard from England, hired her at a veritable mint of rubles to come to this dreary place to get information.

Glancing into down at her hand, Mariska knew that if she hadn't flown straight back to the castle, she wouldn't have a hand to look at. The source of the injury was sitting in the middle of a pool of blood, still encased in the metal that was once the door of her cell. She stood, flexing her renewed hand involuntarily. Very few things scared her, but the loss of a limb was very close to the top of the list. "You're intriguing American. You are not witch… you do not have the illustrious pedigree of magic flowing through your veins… and yet you have something about you that protects you."

The toe of her boot hit the bottom of the shallow vat of blood that they had lowered Mahari into. Blood magic was frowned upon; being dominion of the Dark Arts… but it was something that Mariska excelled in. Many people didn't understand the powerful properties of blood, and those who did shied away from the power it possessed.

Dipping one manicured finger into the still warm liquid, she drew an ancient symbol on Mahari's forehead, and said the incantation silently. The blood glowed briefly, and the metal began to melt. It swirled with the blood she was standing in, and Mahari blinked, and took a deep breath, lowering her arms.

She turned around, realizing she was no longer in the cell with Lacrimosa. Looking down, her brain drew a blank. "It's blood." Mahari spun around, sliding around in the vat and screaming.

"What are you doing? Whose blood is this?" She screamed, fighting to get out of the vat. But as soon as her fingers closed around the lip of the tub, an unpleasant electric current shot through her hands and arms, pushing her back towards the middle.

"I don't think you understand how dis goes. You answer my questions, not the other way around." Mariska chided gently, the click of her boots audible as she walked a slow circle around Mahari, causing her to turn with her. "You have what they call spunk, I think you call it. You surprised many people."

"But not you, did I?" Mariska smiled even harder.

"No. Not me. I don't assume anything, so nothing can surprise me." The beautiful witch flipped her perfectly styled hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "But you do intrigue me. You're not totally human. We've analyzed your blood."

"You did what to my blood?" Mahari gritted her teeth as her feet started sliding again.

"I wanted to know what you were. I always know my enemy."

"I haven't done anything to you. How could I be your enemy?"

"Let me rephrase that. I always know my target." Mahari nodded slowly.

"How much did they pay you?"

"Enough." Mariska cocked her head. "You're not afraid of me."

"Should I be?" She asked mockingly. The Russian woman nodded deliberately.

"Oh yes, yes you should. My exploits might not have reached your ears across the waters of the Atlantic… but I… enjoy my work. My enthusiasm has taken me far, you might say." Mahari looked at the way the woman was holding her hand and smiled.

"You were one of the dragons weren't you?" Mariska laughed, a beautiful bell like sound that didn't belong in the throat of a killer. Mahari knew that now, that this woman in front of her was the dangerous one. The one she had to look out for. Killing was her life, sparing lives was something she had to think about.

"I knew you were observant when I saw you. I must admit, the way you use your sword caught me off guard. I deserved to almost lose my hand. If I had not caught you with my other claw, I would have declined a healer's help to regain my lost one. But my reflexes were better than your sword."

"Only because I was surprised."

"A poor reason." Mahari bristled, and yelped as she fell to her knees. The blood lapped at her waist, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Struggling to her feet, she suppressed the urge to scream. Why was she being held in a container of blood? "But no matter, I had your sword destroyed."

"Liar." Mariska's nostrils flared, and she smiled nonetheless.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because you don't have the capability to destroy my sword, and I know that. No fire on this planet can destroy it. The only way that it can be destroyed is if you hopped on a spaceship and threw it into the sun. Starfire is what you need. Any more lies you want to tell me?"

"Arrogant black bitch, aren't you?" She asked, pacing again. Mahari no longer tried to follow her, her anger calming her down so she could evaluate her options. "I must say, when I found out what you were, I wanted to skin you alive and study you. It's not often that you come up against a myth."

"Forgive me if I'm not flattered. You put a few holes in me, and that puts me in a bad mood."

"But you're here, alive. Not a scratch on you, and no damage to your armor. Yes, I know it's armor. How it is able to adapt is beyond me, and yes, we tried to remove it and was less than successful… but I know armor when I see it." Mahari smiled coldly and was glad that she hadn't found all of her weapons.

"Then you know that you cannot hurt me."

"I don't think its impossible. See, I live in a country where history is accurately written down, even if it's unflattering. Our records date back thousands of years, to beyond the birth of Christ. And your people were there. They were studied, and written about and observed. And their faults, weaknesses and strengths were documented. I don't do anything without thinking it through. You're a vegetarian right?"

"Vegan." Mahari's heart was beating overtime, causing her to feel slightly faint. This woman knew something, she felt it in her bones… and it wasn't good news for her.

"Did you ever wonder why you weren't allowed to consume a diet of flesh?"

"The flesh makes you weak."

"In more ways than one…" Mariska ran her finger through a bubble of blood that managed to find itself on the lip of the plastic container. "The sidhe were so called "peace loving creatures" but they were… how do you say… rowdy?" Mahari nodded. That was definitely true. "They had susceptibility… a weakness for bloodshed. It scared them because they shunned absolute power. The illusion of power was easier for them to handle. Or at least some of them.

"The Blood Lust. The Hunger…. it too flows through your veins… and it weakens you. It causes a Sidhe to lose all ability to access the higher brain functions. They're just mindless fighting machines. Turn them loose on anything, even their own kind, and they will not stop until all is dead."

"That's not true." Mahari said, but even to her own ears her voice sounded false. Her grandmother never told her anything about this, but… but something like this should have been mentioned.

"You know inside of yourself that I am not lying. I can tell it in your metal colored eyes. Your people were gifted with a terrible beauty. Worshiped and fawned over, and they crushed and subverted all who tried to rise against them, all who wanted to be free. What a paradox… to belong to two very different races… one who was the slave and one who was the slave master." Mahari launched herself at the woman in anger, and found herself slammed to the other side of the container, forced to her knees again. "Temper, temper."

"You bitch! You lie!"

"I do not lie. Ask her! Ask your grandmother!"

"She wouldn't dare!"

"She was there, so she would know. But you're afraid to ask, because she'll tell you the truth, and won't make it a pretty little picture that you need it to be. So sad it is. But now, you'll be out little weapon. You'll be the cause for all the mayhem. The bait." Mariska's eyes lit up as she said this, the glee giving her a girlish air.

"You like killing people." It wasn't a question.

"I do."

"Then why don't you try and kill me?"

"You're too valuable alive and my employer has paid me a handsome sum to make sure that you say alive. Your work isn't done yet."

"I want to get out of this thing." Mahari gestured at the plastic tub she was sitting in. It took all of her nerves to stay calm as the feeling came back in her legs so that she could once again stand.

"I could care less what you want. You will do as we say. We cannot have you in any more cells…. Not until we understand what you did." Mariska turned as the door behind her was opened slowly. Bellatrix breezed in, face livid.

"What are you doing in here? And why is she in the blood? We still have to use that!"

"Then we will get more." The Russian scoffed, turning her back on Bellatrix. Bella's nostrils flared and she grabbed the woman's shoulder and spun her around, finding herself staring down the shaft of a wand. "Now I told you I have a problem with people touching me." Mariska said again, a faint smile frozen on her lips.

"And I told you, the next time I catch you pulling your wand on me, I wanted you to use it. But not before you feel this." Mariska's smile fell as she felt the tip of Bellatrix' wand tip poking into her ribcage. "How about you put that away? You'll be dead before the curse leaves your wand."

"This isn't over."

"But it is. Have two armed guards posted inside the cell with her, and get her out of the blood. If the Dark Lord found out what you had done with it, he would kill you."

"He might kill you, but he actually values me." Bellatrix scoffed and shook her head.

"Do as I say, and meet me at the Throne Room. We have to prepare." Mahari watched both witches leave the room, and the heavy door swung closed yet again as she pulled herself to her feet unsteadily.

> > > > >

Xantha materialized in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic building with a determined expression on her face. This was something that was going to take a bit of finesse, and if she had any luck, awe would do what her words could not. She looked over at Anderson, her lady in waiting for over three hundred years, and with a short nod the woman walked forward to the first person who seemed to work here. The man's eyes flickered over her clothes and invariably landed on her rather ornate circlet. A sweat broke out on his forehead and he rushed off towards a lift, no doubt to alert a superior.

Anderson had a smile on her face as she walked back. "He asked if we could wait here, and someone will be along to escort us shortly." Xantha shook her head in distaste.

"If I were the queen of some country on earth I would have been ushered to a room, instead of asked to wait in the lobby. I wish they _would_ keep playing with me. I've reamed people through with my sword for less. Sidhe nobles at that."

"Yes ma'am."

"You're amused, aren't you?" Anderson shook her head quickly.

"This situation isn't amusing at all your Majesty. But the look on your face is."

"Stupid humans."

>

Tedros smiled and closed the mirror and handed it to Parvati. "She's here. I don't know what she's doing, but she's here."

"Great!" Ron pumped his fist and immediately came down from the high he was experiencing as he looked over at his best friend. Hermione had his head in her lap, and was just rubbing his head as he smiled into the space in front of his eyes. "What are we going to do with Harry?"

"She'll know what to do." Tedros said confidently. The door opened to their cell and everyone stood, but no one recognized the pale redheaded woman that passed through silently, dressed in a blue gown and matching silver cloak with delicate embroidery that hadn't been seen on this planet in quite some time.

"Who are you?" Dean asked suspiciously. She didn't look like a ministry official, nor an Auror, nor did she answer until she spotted Tedros.

"Prince Tedros, there you are."

"Anderson? What are you doing here?"

"I accompanied your grandmother. She's… talking to Minister Fudge at this very moment. I was asked to make sure you're okay." Tedros nodded briefly and threw a look over his shoulder. Various people had interesting looks on their faces after hearing his title.

"If you could drop the Prince, I'd appreciate it." He whispered, and Anderson nodded with a small smile.

"I understand. But you know your grandmother is a stickler for protocol in public."

"Don't I know that. She's wearing a crown isn't she?"

"Of course she is." Anderson looked over Tedros' shoulder and frowned. "What's wrong with Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know. He was stuck with a plant that's making him a little loopy." He followed her over to Harry, and checked his vitals with a grim expression. "Do you know of anything that can be done?"

"Yes. I'm going to sit him up." She moved him to a sitting position and with a quick jerk, pushed his head to his shoulder with a sharp crack. Everyone jerked and started talking at once, threatening bodily harm to Anderson until Harry blinked and looked around.

"What in bloody hell was wrong with me? I heard all of you, but I couldn't say anything. I tried bloody hard too, but then I gave up because no one heard me." He looked around and rubbed his neck. "What?"

"You were poisoned." She said reassuringly. "It was blocking quite a few neurological processes." Harry looked at Tedros questioningly.

"It made you unable to think."

"Oh. Man, I feel like I've been sleep!"

"Effectively you have." Anderson rose again and smoothed her gown once more. "If there isn't anything else, I'll be going. Prince Tedros, a moment if you could." He followed her to the door. "I think you should tell everyone that confidence in an unoccupied room isn't the same as an unseen spy. All should consider a change of clothes." Without another word she let herself out of the door that was just a second ago, quite locked.

Tedros turned and looked around at the D.A. Behind him. "I believe the best thing would be for us to change into our uniforms… for some reason I believe my grandmother might be up to something."

> > > > >

"Do you mean to tell me that I cannot see the Crown Prince of my own kingdom?"

"Ma'am your kingdom isn't recognized as a sovereign nation, let alone your people recognized as anything other than myth."

"I will burn that word from your mind if you say that one more time." Queen Xantha said calmly, staring back at the man in front of her.

"Ma'am-"

"Let's get one thing straight. It is not "_ma'am_", it's _your Majesty_. Honestly, you have no sense of decorum… and I thought the English wrote the book on how to respect dignitaries."

"Until my Minister deems it appropriate, you are to be treated like everyone else." Xantha looked at the man in front of her, and narrowed her eyes.

"What is your name?"

"My name is irrelevant."

"I'm sure it is, Steward Wintrigham." He looked at her in shock as she reclined in her chair. "I know you took this job because you were able to use your ability to lie and kill. You were able to make a name for yourself by not using your name at all. Only two people in the world knows your name, and you killed one and gave a memory charm to the other. Your brother who is in a band, and your mother, whom you put out of your misery. Am I correct?"

"How did you find that out?"

"_That_ is irrelevant." Xantha leaned in close, and Steward found himself leaning in as well, almost against his will. "I know things about you. What you've done, what you've been asked to do and what you've done on your own to make sure that no one else finds out what has happened." A fear he had never felt before froze up his spine, and Steward leaned back again, a calculating look in his eyes.

"Can you read my mind?"

"No, I can smell your life on you. You're despicable." She smiled. "Get in my way, and I will be sure to make the last few hours of your life absolutely and painfully unimaginable." Minister Fudge walked into the room and Xantha brightened her smile to one of someone who was totally unconcerned with events transpiring around her.

"Queen Xantha, welcome." The Minister wasn't stupid. Xantha was a person he didn't want as a permanent enemy. Anything he could get her he would, within reason.

"Minister Fudge, I do believe I have been insulted and pandered to at every turn. I don't appreciate being withheld from my grandson, especially since your government isn't in the habit of regarding me as a dignitary."

"My lady, apologies for everything. I don't mean to keep you from your grandson. He will be released to you immediately. I'm sure you'll want to take him to America as soon as possible."

"I'm almost sure you'll want us to stick around, incase you're in need of more answers. And I will of course be conducting my own investigation into the disappearance of my granddaughter. You didn't think I would rest easy without putting someone of my own on the case, did you?"

"Your Majesty, I'm going to have to respectfully decline-" Minister Fudge looked down at this mouth uncomprehendingly. Nothing was coming out. He looked at Wintrigham and back at Xantha, panic on his face.

"Now let's get this straight. I haven't killed you yet because that could be misconstrued as a hostile move. I'm going to conduct my own investigation, and you just make sure to say out of my way, because I'll be staying out of yours. Understood? Now I want Harry and Prince Tedros released, and while you're doing the paperwork that no doubt will accompany I would like to see them. Immediately."

> > > > >

"Just Prince Tedros and his attendants." Harry frowned and looked around.

"Pardon me?" The Auror looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Just the Prince, and his attendants." Tedros exhaled noisily and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him.

"Harry, if you would. I don't know how many times I've told you to stand behind me. It looks bad if you always precede me."

"Uh… yes your highness." The little show was apparently enough for the man, because he stepped fully away from the door to allow Tedros to walk imperiously past him. Hermione caught on quickly, and followed, Ron and Harry falling into place.


	39. Mindset

Mahari was afraid. Honestly, she was scared and pissed. More pissed than scared. And even _more_ pissed because she was scared, and there was nothing she could do. The room they held her in didn't have a door, and people watching loss the interest _that_ held two hours in. The armed guards had become bored, playing with their wands as they switched their weight from foot to booted foot.

A chill had set in, and the cold night air was blowing through the window cut out, and she started shivering slightly. It hurt. Everything hurt. The blood wasn't hers, and she wasn't injured, but she was biting her lip from the effort to not scream. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

'She's lying. What she said could not be true.' Mahari said to herself, tracing swirls in the blood with her finger before she realized what she was doing. This isn't helping. She was tired and upset and the stupid little designs she drew on her arm were sinking into her armor… Mahari blinked and most of the blood that had congealed on her arms was gone. "Don't panic… don't panic…"

"Shut your hole." She looked up and rested her head against the hard stone wall. "Yeah, I'm talking to you." His accent placed him somewhere around Eastern Europe.

"Leave her alone. We're not supposed to talk to her, just watch her." The other one said, and Mahari smiled and placed her palms on her legs. Her fingers sank into the armor, the blood welling up between her nails. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to feel the strength in the liquid, but it was fading as the cells were dying. A strangled gasp caused her eyes to jerk open, and she was staring down the shaft of the wand.

"What are you doing?" Eastern Europe asked, sweating. Mahari looked down at her hands, which were shaking almost uncontrollably. The blood was gone. "I asked a question, answer it or you'll regret it!"

"I don't know!" She yelled back, body quaking. Mahari felt sick to her stomach, and the room was spinning to the point where she had to lay her head on the wall or keel over.

"I think you're lying, and I have ways of making sure that no one lies to me." Eastern Europe was pulled away from her personal space by the other one, who made him lower his wand.

"Don't be rash, and don't be foolish because you got spooked. Her clothes absorbed the blood, and if you're going to get fearful because of something that small, you need to go down and watch the valley like Gustav."

"Gustav can't handle his vodka. That rat isn't worth anything compared to me."

"Then shut up and stand in place." Mahari smiled, and began to laugh.

> > > > >

"We have much to do. I know you'll want to see your parents; by the way they should be here soon. Then Harry, you, Tedros and I are going to go to my house and we're going to lay down a plan of action."

"What do you mean a plan of action?" Tedros asked, looked around at everyone congregated in the room. "We don't know where she is, or who has her. We haven't any real help to go find her… and the Minister of Magic is acting as if this is a top non priority. So tell me, what sort of plan of action are we looking to have?"

"I'm not being left behind." Harry said firmly, shaking his head. "I have no where else to go back to without her."

"We're not staying behind either." Hermione said, looking at Ron who was shaking his head furiously.

"We're not walking out on her or you mate. We told you that."

"Well what about the rest of your league?" Queen Xantha asked, smiling softly.

"They have instructions." Hermione smiled herself. "We knew that a situation could arise where Ron, Harry nor I could be present. We have someone who is prepared to take command."

> > > > >

Daphne swallowed involuntarily and again wondered why the Room of Requirement chose a choker for her. No doubt it looked good and she loved it, but sometimes when she received an alert, it made her gag slightly. She had been expecting this call for some time, and now that she had received it, her heart was pounding slightly. But she was Slytherin, and she wouldn't let her fear stop her.

Standing to her feet, she raised a hand and the room quieted slightly. The DA early on adopted innocuous ways to gain everyone's attention. "Plan 4 everyone. Six letters and everyone will have information later." Was all Daphne said. Everyone nodded, slightly uneasy. Their code was easy to remember, because everyone in the AA had a number. Harry was number one, Ron number two, and Hermione number three. Whoever was to take command would invoke whatever plan they had to, according to their rank.

Until further notice from the trio to the Tribunal, Daphne was in command. This meant that any and all activity had to be recoordinated. She remembered back to the night where Harry held her later after a Tribunal meeting, and explained the plan to her.

_ "It sounds prudent, but why are you telling me? I thought that if you weren't able to give orders that Ron and Hermione would take over." Daphne said as she gathered her notes from tonight's meeting._

_ "That's true, but there could be a time where none of us three will be here. I have to make sure that the DA will continue to run as is. It's the best line of defense that we have in case…" Harry trailed off and Daphne looked at him briefly._

_ "In case the adults fail? I know it's been on your mind for some time. If we were to just be support, we wouldn't have to train half as hard. I know if we didn't have study groups I would fail Potions and Herbology with my Tribunal and Training schedules."_

_ "That's what I want to talk to you about. See, we've been thinking about who could take over for us first, establish a chain of command. Tedros said that all organizations need one just in case."_

_ "And you want to know what I think?" She nodded and stopped shuffling the papers that were in order since before they started the conversation. "I think that you have three great choices, and they are Dean, Ginny, or Neville."_

_ Harry opened his mouth to protest and then closed it, intrigued. "Neville?"_

_ "I know you've seen the changes. He's taking charge more. He used to rely on Zambini to carry out orders, now he makes sure that they're done on his own. He's improved."_

_ "I've noticed."_

_ "And Ginny, I'm sure she thinks she should be next in command too. She's a wonderful commander, and the only complaints that I receive about her is that she's too demanding. I think that's important as a whole, because we can never be too ready." Harry nodded slowly. _

_ "And Dean?"_

_ "Dean has the charisma to make sure that everyone wants to follow his orders. He's a natural peacemaker, and he's a firm believer in the system that we've worked so hard to set up. He makes sure that other people stick to protocol, making his job and the whole AA's job easier. And he has wonderful leadership skills. But I guess that's a prerequisite for entry into Gryffindor." Daphne said cheekily. Harry shrugged and yawned, rubbing his hair._

_ "Personally, I thought about all three people, but none for the immediate next in command. Because of the fact that if I'm gone, more than likely Hermione and Ron will be too, we haven't counted ourselves separately, so technically the person we chose will be second in command."_

_ "Second?" Daphne shook her head. "No, but there's-"_

_ "We share command Daphne. We talked about this for a few weeks, and we've decided to ask if you will accept." The Slytherin opened her mouth and closed it, smiling hard._

_ "Are you serious?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "Why me?"_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because you're Gryffindor and I'm Slytherin, and you're well aware that while we've made great strides within the DA… will they accept a Slytherin leader?"_

_ Harry nodded slowly, eyes on the table as he was absorbed in his thoughts. "They'll have to. I've already spoken to the rest of the AA, and they think it's a marvelous idea. They're behind you one hundred percent, which means that the squads are as well. Are you afraid?"_

_ "Are you serious? Of course not!" She retorted, reshuffling her papers yet again and clearing her throat. "We Slytherin never run from a position of power."_

Now she wished she had.

> > > > >

"Father, Mum!" Ron sighed in relief as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried over to him, both Dr. Grangers gathering Hermione into their arms. Harry stayed back wistfully, wishing halfheartedly that someone was coming to see him, that someone cared enough to take him into their arms and make sure he's okay.

"It's hard when you don't have parents." Harry turned to see Xantha smiling at him softly.

"It's not that I'm jealous, except that I am. I can't explain it."

"Its not that you don't want them to have parents, and you don't want their parents, you want your own. Am I correct?" He nodded slowly.

"That's exactly it."

"Well, my brother and I were brought up by the court, our parents killed in battle before we could even talk. I understand your loss."

"Thank you Xantha."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Grandma?" She kidded, pulling him into her arms, and for once, Harry didn't hesitate to give back a hug.

"But you do understand why I have to do this. Don't you?" Ron asked, trying to comfort his mother as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I don't. You're running headlong into danger, that's not how we raised you!" Mrs. Weasley sniffed, blowing her nose in the handkerchief that she clutched for dear life.

"Mum, I'm sorry you feel that way, but honesty, I'm not running into danger. I know what's out there; we were with the Aurors on the field when the Dragons were there. And if you had seen Mahari's face as she was taken away, you would know why we have to do this. I'm not taking Ginny along, she has to stay behind and help keep everything together."

"What exactly _is _everything?" Arthur ventured.

"Father, do you trust me?" Ron countered. He looked at his son in brief surprise. "It's a yes or no question."

"Don't be smart. Of course I trust you Ronald, but it's not that simple. It's other people I don't trust."

"Well trust me, I have to do this. I need to be with Harry when he deals with this. Do you want him doing this alone?"

"No, that's not what we want, is it Molly?" Arthur sighed and shook his head. Molly looked at her husband and her shoulders slumped, defeated.

"No, not at all. I would just hope that you would inspire friendship so strong." She said softly.

"I do Mum. This friendship is a three way street. I would do anything for Harry and Hermione, and they'd do anything for me. Besides, we're going with Xantha."

"Queen Xantha? She didn't seem to like me much." Mrs. Weasley frowned and Ron hid his smile.

"Only because she hasn't gotten to know you. I'll talk to her, and she'll come around eventually."

"Alright son, please be safe okay?"

"I will dad." Ron stood, and looked over as Hermione gave tearful hugs to her parents before they were taken away. "Do you know when you'll be getting our wands back?"

"You should get them when you're checked out. Most of the other children have already been carried home or picked up. If you need anything before you go, you'll let us know right?"

"Of course father."

> > > > >

Hermione looked over her shoulder and waved at Katie and Cho as they exited the Ministry with their parents. While they were in the lobby, receiving the last of their personal items, many of the AA were ushered out by irate family members, or taken home by Floo by Ministry workers. She was anxious to get out of this building; her hatred for what Fudge stood for would soon overpower her ability to keep quiet in front of authority members.

Out of their ragtag group, the funniest person hands down was Queen Xantha. She was pacing back and forth with a look of such outrage on her delicate features. Her hand strayed down to the hilt of her sword a few times, and Anderson stood as still as a statue, her face unreadable.

"Alright, I have your wands here. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, here you go. Have a nice day." Harry frowned at the piece of wood that was thrust into his hand.

"This isn't my wand…" He said, throwing a look at Hermione and Ron before turning back to the squelchy little man in the booth.

"No, I'm sure it is. It was recovered on the scene."

"He said it wasn't his wand, is there a superior we can speak to?" Anderson said calmly, before Xantha could respond.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this is the wand I was given, and the name I was given. They correlate in the system. If there is a problem you can-"

"That's alright, you're right, it's his wand." Hermione said hastily, pulling on Harry's arm.

"What are you doing Hermione? This is not my-" He looked down at the wands in her hand. One was hers, and the other one… "You're right, it is my wand…" Harry said slowly as Ron turned red with the effort to communicate telepathically with him. "Silly me…"

"Right… let's be on our way." Anderson led the way out of the lobby. "We'll be swinging by the Manhattan residence before coming back to London. Is that alright your Majesty?"

"That's fine. Let's just get out of here." Xantha's thoughts turned inward. "We have much to do."

> > > > >

Apollo looked at his daughter as she moved the food around her plate, face drawn in concentration. "What is bothering you?"

"After what happened earlier, and you still ask me that question?"

"It's been handled. No charges were brought, and you're not in any trouble, least of all with me."

"But they're just ignoring what we did. They were up there dying, and when we came we changed everything." Daphne threw her fork down and sighed.

"That's not what's bothering you." He said after taking a sip of wine. "You're worried. What are you worried about?" She hesitated before starting.

"I've been trusted with… making sure that a school club continues without its… ruling body."

"A school club? Daphne, I know you can handle that no problem. Seriously, how many people can be enrolled in one club? Twenty, thirty people?"

_ More like almost four hundred and seventy five. _"Can I be excused father?"

"Are you finished? You've barely eaten."

"I've eaten all I can tonight."

"Alright then, you may go." Daphne rose from the table as the house elf appeared. She had an all night facing her, with six letters, very long ones at that, to send off as soon as possible.

Her bedroom was an elaborate affair on the second floor; after her mother died about ten years ago Apollo Greengrass doted on Daphne in every possible way, including a personal fireplace connected to the Floo Network. As soon as she closed the door the tiny chimes that hung off of her marble mantle sounded. She was about to receive a guest in about two seconds. Wondering who it could be, platinum hair cleared the ash and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the emerald fire. Daphne raised her wand in defense and he looked at it in mild annoyance. "Put that away." He said, moving it and her aside so he could dust off his clothes. "Are you alone?"

"This is my room, of course I'm alone. What do you want Draco?"

"I want to know if your allegiance to me still exists." Daphne snorted and stowed her wand.

"You couldn't be serious." Draco stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Everything is falling apart. I thought we said we would always help each other no matter what? Or did you forget that when you climbed upon Potter's sinking ship?" He enjoyed the look in her blue eyes, fear mixed with worry.

"As it seems _you've_ come to _me_ for help. My ship is sinking slower than yours." Daphne looked at his hands on her shoulders. "Let me go."

"You don't get it. Blaise… I understand. He never stayed anyplace where he would have to get dirty. He never understood loyalty. But you… the feelings we have for each other mean nothing?"

"Had, Draco. Had. You ruined that when you screwed Parkinson. Any and all feelings I had for you came up with my lunch that day, and yet you talk about _loyalty_? Leave me be."

"You don't understand. When the Dark Lord is done with his little side project that's taking his interest, he's going to make sure that everyone who stood with Dumbledore and Potter die a painful death. What I've seen…" Draco trailed off. "Come with me and we'll run away."

"What?" She hissed, surprised.

"Come away with me and we'll go where no one knows us. I can get my hands on a couple hundred galleons, and I know you have access to loads more. It's feasible."

"And cowardly." Daphne replied coldly. "What about my father? What about your mother? I took a pledge that I couldn't break even if I wanted to. I've picked my side and you've picked yours. That was always your problem Draco; you're ill equipped to deal with consequences."

"Then you'll die with your side, because the Dark Lord _will_ be victorious." He sneered and pulled his cloak tighter although the room was quite warm. "I came here to try and help you-"

"Come here again, and I'll kill you. Goodbye Draco." Daphne watched as he threw the powder into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor." And he was gone. She walked numbly to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Daphne didn't look any different, nor did she sound any differently… but she felt different. She was no longer a slave to the past. Her eagle owl Meditron hooted balefully, and Daphne smiled softly. Time to get to work.

> > > > >

Ron slapped his arms and legs repeatedly to get the horrible feeling of spiders crawling from his skin. Looking around, he stopped beating himself, taking in his surroundings. It wasn't as small a house as they had been led to believe, but from the New York apartment he saw, maybe this was a small house to her. The ceilings were very tall, and the furniture was sparse but it looked terribly expensive.

From the footsteps that were coming closer, he wasn't alone. Taking his wand out of his back pocket, Ron stepped away from the mirror and dove behind a leather couch where he could see the door, or at least part of it.

White high heeled shoes came around the left corner, clicking on the dark hardwood floor. Looking underneath the couch, Ron watched the shoes travel to the middle of the room and turn around slowly. Stilling his breathing, Ron's heart was beating a mile a minute inside of his chest as his face turned red. He looked back at where the mirror lay against the wall and turned back to watch the shoes, but they were gone. Something nuzzled him on the head and he looked up and almost fainted.

The woman silently perched on the couch and snuck up on Ron. But how so quickly and so quietly, he couldn't figure it out. Right now he was staring at the end of a thing that his father told him about but he couldn't remember the name, but he knew it was dangerous nonetheless. "Up." Was all she said, and Ron obeyed, eyeing her and the weapon warily. "Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley." He squeaked.

"What have you come for Ron Weasley? Did you think you would find an empty house? Did you think that you could come and steal whatever you wanted?"

"No! I'm-"

"Don't speak." She said coldly. "There is no need. I could shoot you now, and be well within my rights."

"The Queen would rather you didn't." The woman turned slightly.

"Anderson, do you know this young man?"

"Yes I do. He is a guest of the Queen, who will be here at any moment." A flicker of distaste passed across the woman's features before being swallowed up in extreme indifference.

"So mother is on her way."

"As I said, any moment now… Princess, could you lower the gun?" The woman smiled coldly and put the weapon away. "Did you tell her who you were with?" Anderson asked Ron, looking slightly amused, the total opposite of his expression.

"All I got out was my name." He said defensively, returning his wand to his pocket.

"Ah. Do you require anything Princess?" Anderson turned back to the woman, inclining her head and smiling respectfully.

"Just my mother." As the words were spoken, Tedros and Hermione stepped out of the mirror.

"Aunt Ayambe!" He exclaimed, handing the pack on his back to Anderson before sweeping the woman in white into a large hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"And I you Tedros. My, your hair has grown since I've last seen you."

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen you. Much has happened." Tedros turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Oh, let me introduce you. This is Hermione Granger; she's incredibly smart as well as beautiful."

"Pleasure to meet you, although your nephew is exaggerating slightly." Hermione said as she held out her hand. Tedros shook his head slightly.

"My aunt doesn't shake hands."

"Oh… well, alright." She said, retracting her hand.

"And this tall redhead is Ron Weasley." Tedros said with a flourish. Ayambe nodded slightly.

"Yes, we've already been introduced." She said dryly. "_Arakeem varde Ma'ah?"_

"She was right behind me." He pointed towards the mirror. Anderson jerked her head towards the door, gesturing for Hermione and Ron to exit the room. As soon as they cleared the room, Tedros had lapsed into the language that neither Ron nor Hermione had heard before.

"What are they speaking?" She asked as they moved down the hall towards the stairs.

"It's the Sidhe language. It's a language that predates all languages on planet Earth."

"What is with his Aunt? She's wound a bit tightly, isn't she?" Ron asked, jogging up the stairs. Anderson glided behind them, a small smile on her face.

"Ayambe December Wheaton is a very severe woman due to her abilities. She cannot touch many people owing to the fact that her gift lies in what you could call 'knowing'. She knows you inside and out the second she touches you. This is a great gift and a curse… because she is coupled with a lack of restraint."

"I see…"

"Highly doubtful, but here are your rooms. You are across from each other, and next to Harry and Tedros. Dinner will be served in two hours, and then everyone will sit down and prepare our strategy."

"Where _is_ Harry?" Ron asked, looking at the stairs and anticipating seeing his friend's messy hair cresting the landing.

"I'm sure he'll be along shortly. If you need anything, there is a rope in your rooms. Just pull and one of the staff will be able to help you. Feel free to come back downstairs when you're ready." Both teenagers nodded.

> > > > >

"Why aren't we doing something right now? Why are we just playing around?" Harry asked quietly, looking down at the peaceful forms of Meredith and Maximilian. Both were asleep back to back, serene smiles on their faces.

"We're not playing around. I came by here to pick up a few things, call a few people, and let you see your children. And the reason I did all of these things is because I don't go into battle unless I am sure that I will win." Xantha smiled down at her great grandchildren and sighed. "All I ask is your patience. I have called on a few friends of mine who will be assisting in this endeavor."

"I'm just worried. I know I should trust you, but it's hard. I can't feel Mahari. All I'm getting is a sort of static." He looked up and caught the queen's expression.

"Static?"

"That's all."

"Interesting."

"She's in danger, isn't she? Is that why I can't feel her?" Harry felt the panic boil up inside of him, and Xantha walked around the crib and grabbed his arm.

"Do not give into 'what if's'. It isn't going to help the situation or you. I can tell you right now, Mahari is in no dire danger. She is being held, and she is being well taken care of considering. So put yourself at slight ease, and we'll prepare to get her back."

"Why are you calling other people? You and I could do it." Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I have felt the magic inside grow. I could be a real help in getting her back."

"Harry, I wouldn't let you come along if I didn't think you had anything to contribute the battle party. As I said, I make sure that I will win before I go to war, and sometimes, you have to teach people a lesson. I have lain dormant against humans for centuries now, but this is the time where I will show this little Voldermort upstart that to mess with my family… and you are my family Harry, it will be a very expensive venture. An extremely, excruciatingly expensive venture… and I only take blood. The field will be flooded red when I am through, and then and only then will I stop."

Harry nodded slightly. "I think I knew that about you."

"Good. It takes nothing to die for someone, but to kill for them takes something else. Know that I will kill for you, my grand children and my great grandchildren. My name means 'she who has gone to war and won'. I don't hesitate."

"But will you come home? We have to talk." Harry looked over at the mirror, and saw almost a female Tedros, with a sternly beautiful face and a white muggle corporate suit.

"I am on my way." Xantha gave one more look to the children in the crib, and she and Harry together stepped through the mirror.

> > > > >

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently as she stood on the Burrow's lawn at five o'clock in the morning, cursing her luck that Hogwarts was shut down for two weeks. She couldn't afford two weeks; two sets of potions were definitely going to over-brew. Damn…

The house behind her was as quiet as a mouse, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley who was always up at this hour, starting the day by worrying. Another yawn and Ginny wondered if this was an exercise in futility. In the cool of pre-dawn she clutched her instructions and obediently watched the sky.

Sure enough an eagle owl flew down from the heavens and landed on her proffered arm and hooted once. Ginny gave him a treat and took the letter off of his leg. Immediately afterwards the animal was gone, leaving her solitary yet again.

'Well, here goes.' Ginny took a deep breath and opened the parchment. The blank page glittered mockingly in the setting moonlight, and she was irked before remembering to take her earring off and press it to the paper.

Instantly Daphne's elegant script shimmered into legibility. Shaking herself awake, Ginny lit the tip of her wand and began to read.

_From: Daphne Greengrass, Commanding Officer Tribunal_

_To: Ginerva Weasley, Commanding Officer Healer_

_I hope this finds you in good spirits. Progress reports are required daily from members of your squad, and if you don't hear anything for twenty four hours from ANYONE, submit their name to the Tribunal, which we will pass along to Intel, and they will be visited in person to verify well being. All reports will be summarized in your status report due every two days. _

_Every muggleborn in your squad is to find a wizarding home to stay in until Hogwarts is reopened. If you have trouble placing them contact Commander Parvati, and give a place listing to Commander Padma, now Commander of Strategy and Tactical. All placed members go to the list to Parvati, and those who could not be placed in three days time belong on the list to Padma._

That's right; Padma would be promoted, along with Terry, and various other lieutenants. She continued reading:

_I managed to retrieve two potions from Hogwarts (with Luna's help… don't ask) and they're at Susan's house. She awaits instructions._

_As for everything else if you think of anything, please let me know, and keep the AA star on at all times. Padma and I found we can still talk as if we're in the same room. I'll be getting in touch with you at 5 p.m. today, making sure of receipt of this letter. _

_Commander Daphne_

Ginny sighed and threw the letter into the air as it flamed calmly into nothing. At last count her squad numbered in the eighties. Well, her owl was going to be exhausted for the next few days. A shape flew overhead and she remembered she was entrusted with Hedwig… and her stamina was legendary. Good… she'd need it.

> >

Harry watched Queen Xantha and Anderson point and gesture over a map, with three other people he didn't know, but by far were even more colorful than the Queen herself. One man had green hair that moved as if ablaze, but it didn't burn his skin or clothes, although everyone make great care to not touch the moving locks.

Another man looked as if her were made of rocks, pebble colored hair, slate skin, and flint for eyes. He didn't speak, but it seemed that everyone understood what he wanted, because he was included in the conversation although he did not participate.

The last person of this group of people was a female, and if the man with the green hair was fire, then she was most certainly water, although not the color he was used to. Her hair moved as if underwater, the color of the dangerous depths that no human can brave without mechanical aid. Her eyes lacked a pupil, or a white eyeball for that matter. They looked as if they were filled with tempestuous water, or when she smiled, a gently waving ocean.

"I can't look her in the eye, I get a bit nutters in my stomach, and she makes me awful dizzy." Ron nudged Harry over slightly on the couch. "And that language, makes me want to clean my ears."

"It sounds rather nice, I think." Hermione slid into the couch on Harry's other side, and sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, how should I feel?" He countered; no real malice behind it. Ron looked over at her from over Harry's head and shook his head minutely.

"I just think we should talk…" Harry stood up and walked down the hall. Ron scooted over to Hermione and glared at her. "I just think that he-"

"You know bloody well that Harry won't talk unless he wants to. Why do you feel the need to push him?"

"Because if I don't, no one else will, and we've seen what happened when we don't make sure that Harry talks. I don't want that, do you?"

"No, but there are some times where you should leave a man alone to mull his thoughts over. Harry's gotten better with telling us what we need to know, and I think we should trust him in this matter. Besides, what would you feel if you were in his shoes?" Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but frowned and closed it.

"You're right. When _am_ I going to learn?" She asked ruefully. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

> >

"What are you doing in here?" Harry turned around and coughed, hiding the fact that he was close to tears. "Why aren't you with your friends?" Ayambe stepped into the room fully and regarded him with quiet curiosity.

"I just felt like being alone right now." He drew in a shuddering breath and squared his shoulders. "If you want me to leave, I will."

"No no, I just asked. I'm sorry, I tend to come across as a bit… a bit…"

"Intense?"

"That was a far nicer word than what I was fishing for. You're an interesting individual." She gazed around the room slowly, a small smile on her face. "This room is a mirror image of many other rooms in houses across this world. You would think us a violent family if you saw how many weapons we truly own. This is more so my collection." The walls were dominated by weaponry of many forms, throwing stars and daggers, katanas and short swords, battle axes and long bows. A large square of silver fabric lay against one of the walls and all Harry could see were small wooden handles. In front of them was a table with strips of cloth with what looked like pockets.

"What are those?"

"Stilettos, perfect for throwing because they're lightweight, and they can penetrate bone. I can disable a man permanently, or kill him with just one." Ayambe smiled into the distance as if remembering a joyful time, but her slightly indifferent mask swallowed it whole. "My nephew told me that Mahari was teaching you the sword."

"We haven't gotten far, but I was doing my best to learn." Harry traced the blade of a machete with his forefinger, the metal feeling unfamiliar. It didn't feel like steel, or anything he had touched before for that matter.

"And honest? That's interesting." Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she crossed the room to the stilettos and pulled the two hair sticks that were holding her hair in the severe bun at the back of her head. Putting them in the empty slots on the fabric, Harry realized she had changed out of the business suit and into a semi formal gown in white yet again. Leaning over the table, her hair spilled down and he blinked.

"Is your hair… blue?" Ayambe straightened and laughed.

"It usually takes longer for people to notice, but it's not quite solid blue. More… blue black with blue highlights." She looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "I came to give you something, probably should have had it way before now, but my mother is a bit scatterbrained." Producing a thin silver chain, a square cut moonstone swung spinning at the end of it. "Welcome to the family."

Harry stepped forward hesitantly, a feeling of exhilaration passed through him as he took the stone in his hand. "I don't know what to say…"

"There is no need to say anything. Human trait that is, to need to mark every occasion with a speech." She smiled and pulled the stone from his hand and placed the necklace on his neck. As soon as the chain settled against the back of his neck a whispering started at the back of his brain, bubbling up like a quiet spring of cool water. It eased his fear and tension, as if someone was giving him a light hug.

"What is that I feel… it's like…" No words came to mind to describe it. Ayambe smiled softly.

"That would probably be Mother, and Tedros, and on a different level, Mahari. I've been told the two of you have been joined, so I don't know how that will react with the stone. These necklaces are the way that our family kept in touch across worlds. You're sort of linked by a 'soft line' we call it. No real intruding, just gentle nudges. It's been about forty years since we've given a necklace to someone not blood linked. Consider it an honor my mother doesn't think you'll turn insane."

"What do you think?" Harry asked on a whim." She regarded him briefly and shrugged.

"We'll see, won't we? I would suggest trying to get a few hours of sleep, we'll be leaving soon." Ayambe looked to the door as Tedros slid through, stopping as he caught the somber mood of the room.

"Am I intruding?" He asked, straightening his posture as his aunt walked towards him.

"You would know if you were." Was all she said as she pulled his necklace until the stone gleamed in the light. "You shouldn't hide this. It's the mark of our family."

"Yes Aunt Ayambe. Grandma wanted to see you. She's in her sitting room." He scratched at his head uncomfortably under her gaze until she moved past him and out the door. "So, you got your necklace."

"How did you know?" Harry asked as he walked closer.

"Besides the fact that it's sitting on your chest, I felt you enter the network."

"The network."

"Of course, it's what Mahari and I call it." He shrugged and yawned. "Dinner's ready and I do believe the best thing we can do right now is partake of said spread and get some sleep."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm the only one worried about Mahari?" Harry asked, grabbing Tedros' arm as he started to move away. Tedros looked down at his hand until the younger boy removed it.

"First of all, while I succumb to guilt, worry isn't something that I do well if I _know_ there is nothing to worry _about_. I've deduced a couple of things. They're not going to kill Mahari. Not only does she heal fast, but we'd be the first to know if they were planning to do something alright? Second, my aunt, grandmother, and various uncles and aunts that were exiled on this planet don't take lightly to one of us being used for bait, and that's all she's being used for. Go eat, get some sleep, and we'll show you why the Sidhe are known on other worlds as not only beautiful but we kick ass too."

"I'm just saying-" Harry started before Tedros held up his hand.

"No Harry. We're going to make a statement, and I want you to watch very closely. It's not so much that you defeat your enemy, but make sure that he knows that he is no match for you." He smiled and put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Come on, I'm starved."


	40. Holding Back The Tide

"Again."

Daphne took a deep breath and advanced, twisting the sword to block.

"Good." Blaise smiled and reset his stance. "Again."

"Do we have to?" She pouted, shoulders slumped. "We've been working on this same attack for three hours."

"You're the one who wanted to work on it. I agree, you can't do archery, and this is the only alternative. Mahari wants everyone trained on one or another."

"I can claim exempt." Daphne groused as she rotated her shoulder.

"_Just_ until they get back."

"_If_ they get back."

"What are you saying?" He lowered his sword and frowned. "You don't think they'll make it back?"

"I don't know Blaise. I mean, they're expected to pull miracles from out of thin air. Who can do that? Why can we depend on them more so than our parents?"

"Most of me still won't trust Harry Potter. A lot of that distrust came from Malfoy and I am separating that from fact… yet I still know the other shoe will drop somehow. At any rate I don't _want_ to see the world under Voldermort. You know the view of Slytherin House. We're all evil, we're all either openly or secretly hoping for a victory for Voldermort."

"I know, I know. That's why I work so hard. It's nice; to be known for your work instead of the House you were sorted into." Daphne shrugged and glanced at the ornate clock against the wall. "We're going to have to pick this up later on today. I have to meet with the Tribunal, and it's going to take awhile."

"We'll have to make it tomorrow. I have to go to Diagon Alley with my mum, ran out of some potion ingredients and she told me that they will still have Potions when we get back. We're in for a new teacher is all."

"I wish they would close the class, even for the rest of the year. It's like Snape wasn't… I don't know." She sighed and shook her head. "Hold on, I thought you were stocked up on potion ingredients. What happened?" Daphne pushed her sword into the scabbard and put it against the wall.

"I was meeting with Neville at my house since his Gran is always trying to eavesdrop on our meetings. Susan Bones stopped by to talk with us and when she mentioned she had to get to Diagon Alley before the Apothecary closed so she could pick up some ingredients for wound cleaning potion. We finished too late, and I gave her what I had."

"Well, just write a receipt and let Susan sign and give it to Parvati. She handles the accounts and she'll reimburse you. Actually, she's heading to Diagon Alley herself, to pick up some parchment and…something else. I forget."

"Alright, I'll head off then, until tomorrow." Daphne nodded and watched him walk out of the ballroom before running after him, just barely catching him on the stairs.

"Blaise!"

"Yes?" He turned and saw her distressed. "What's wrong Daphne?"

"_He_ came by a few days ago." Blaise's jaw dropped and he jogged back up the steps and pulled her back into the ballroom.

"He, you mean _Draco_?" He whispered as she nodded sadly. "What did he want?" Daphne gave a brief recount of the meeting, resting her forehead on his chest. "Did he hurt you?" He asked lowly.

"Physically? No."

"Good. If he had I would have-"

"You would have what? There's nothing we can do about him. I told Draco he was no longer welcome here."

"And since when has he respected any boundaries placed upon him? You know he still thinks he cares for you."

"He's with Parkinson now."

"He doesn't like her as much as he liked you. Did you tell anyone?"

"Of course not."

"Why not? That's not very smart."

"Who am I going to tell?"

"You should have told me, and you should tell the Tribunal so they can set up a rotation to make sure that he doesn't _drop_ _by_ anymore."

"Blaise, please. Aren't you taking this a little too far? It's just Draco."

"You didn't think that when you told me." He looked down at her and sighed."Fine. I still think you should tell someone."

"I can't. They already have a problem trusting us. I don't want to do anything to put what we've built into jeopardy."

"Fine." Blaise said again. "I have to go. Neville will have his status report to you by tonight. It's going to be a long day for everyone."

* * *

"I'm surprised that Mum allowed us out alone." Parvati commented as she browsed through the Apothecary. Padma looked over her shoulder at her twin and raised an eyebrow. 

"You're kidding right? A galleon she shows up pretending to realize she forgot she needed something too."

"You're so cynical."

"And _you_ landed Intel." Parvati laughed and looked around the shop.

"I'm not fighting with you because you're bored." Padma stuck out her tongue and stopped poking the box of dragon eggs.

"Fine, don't be a good sister."

"Do you actually need anything out of here? I want to go to Fortescue before we leave."

"No, not really. Just trying to get some ideas."

"Merlin this bodice is snug." Padma adjusted hers, and Parvati had to agree. Two days earlier it was decided that every member of the DA would wear his or her uniform while out in public.

"See, you _are_ getting heavier."

"Ha ha. Let's go." They walked past the counter when the attendant stopped them.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but are you in some sort of club at Hogwarts?" The pretty witch asked as she came around.

"You could say that." Padma replied carefully. "Why?"

"This isn't the first time I've seen that uniform, and I was curious. My little brother is a fourth year, and our mother told me about some interesting behavior he's had since coming home after the incident at Hogwarts."

"Did you hear that? They call it an _incident_." Parvati turned to her twin with a sarcastic smile.

"I heard."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Graham Pritchard."

Padma looked at her sister briefly. "Pritchard… Pritchard… isn't he with Lovegood?"

"I'd have to look at my files." Parvati shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Wisteria Pritchard."

"Ms. Pritchard, you should be very proud of your brother." The door's bell rang and Blaise swept into the store, his usual fierce expression relieved briefly by a smile.

"Commanders Patil, there you are. I was hoping to catch you before you left the Alley. Here, I need to pick up these things." He handed Parvati a piece of parchment.

"Daphne already signed off on it?" She asked, checking the list and the names.

"Yes, sent me to you. I didn't think I had time to find Ginny before I flooed over, so could you get her to sign it after?" He asked worriedly.

"No problem. I already have the list of potions they're making, so I'm not pressed for it. How much will you need?"

"Ten galleons."

"Fine, here you go." Parvati pulled the coins out of a pouch by her hip and handed them over to Blaise. "Give the receipt to Longbottom."

"Will do. Are you two leaving now?"

"No, we're heading to the stationary store for some more parchment. You know how much we use up in a day. Make sure you tell Neville to check his stores, we can't run out while we're out of Hogwarts."

"Alright. See you."

"See you." Padma held her tongue until they passed a few stores.

"Parvati?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it was smart to tell Ms. Braddock about her brother?" Parvati walked silently for a few minutes before responding.

"I do. I'm going to talk to Daphne about raising the secrecy rule."

"What for?" Padma asked incredulously.

"Dumbledore knows what we do. Maybe not to the extent that we do it, but it's no secret in Hogwarts. We don't have to tell our parents exactly what we _do_, but we can tell them what to expect. Besides, everyone's wearing their DA uniform when they leave the house. I don't think it's a secret any longer..."

"I guess your right. It's a good strategy honestly. It boosts morale."

"Good. I _am_ worried." Parvati confided in her twin .

"About what?"

"The DA, us… not being as prepared as we can. Morale." Parvati shrugged. "I'm not sure we're on the right course."

"We still don't want to bring too much attention to what we're doing."

"We won't let people know what goes inside meetings, but they'll know _of_ us sooner or later."

"I don't know. I wish Harry were here." Padma lamented. Her sister raised her eyebrow and sighed. "What was _that_ for?"

"You never liked making decisions."

"I have no qualms making decisions Parvati. I just know our decisions, these same discussions we have at random, become DA law. _That_ makes me uncomfortable."

"Because you don't like making decisions for other people." Parvati reiterated.

"Maybe that's why I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor." Her twin retorted sarcastically.

"Perhaps." Parvati shrugged and held open a door. "Come on, we've got to speak to Fred and George." Padma finally looked at the storefront and frowned.

"Why?"

"Because Daphne said they wanted to help, and I'm here to figure out what they can contribute, and you're here to find something for them to do."

* * *

The forest was thicker away from the strangely quiet town. Harry didn't like walking through the empty streets, no signs of life. Xantha and Anderson looked at each other and hurried everyone to the trees. Out of the direct sight of the sun the early spring air was chilly and he was very glad that the DA uniform produced a cloak. Hermione and Ron were slightly ahead of him, holding hands and silent as well. 

Suddenly the weight of depression fell on him, and Harry felt like curling up under a tree and crying. What made him think that he was strong enough, talented enough to rescue Mahari? If she hadn't been pregnant with his children she wouldn't have looked twice at him. He knew that now, and the knowledge made him stagger.

He looked up as Ayambe strode past; a stricken look on her own face as she tried to catch up to her mother. Something was wrong, but he couldn't open his mouth. The depression was making him want to go back and curl up and wish for death. Tears were coming to his eyes, and he looked up to see Hermione crying into Ron's cloak. He had stopped, repeatedly wiping his face and trying to comfort her at the same time.

He caught up with Ron and Hermione, all three openly crying and practically stumbling over each other. "Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked, sniffling and sounding as if he had just received the worst news in the world.

"I don't know. I feel like I want to go back."

"I want to turn back too." Hermione sniffled and shivered. "What's wrong with us?" Almost at the same time the trio stepped over a log and they broke apart and fled in different directions.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Tedros caught Ron, who practically wrestled him to the ground in effort to run. Hermione was grabbed by Xantha, and was trying to minimize her fighting by comforting her. Harry stumbled straight into the arms of Anderson, a concerned look on her face. She stared into his eyes, and suddenly a feeling of peace came over him. The fear was still there but the urgency was gone.

"Harry, why are you so scared?"

"I don't know." He admitted, finally feeling composed enough to stop struggling. "It just came over me."

"Everyone, don't move. Your Majesty, Princess, are you two feeling anything of the sort?" Anderson searched the trees.

"I'm going to have to admit it's getting worse and worse as we go towards our destination. I've been trying to ignore it but I can't anymore." Ayambe's voice cracked a little. "What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure. Check for talismans on the trees… We should have figured on this…" Xantha turned around, scanning the forest, everyone fanning out as much as they were comfortable.

"I smell Discord." Anderson shook her head, angry. "More than likely runic in nature."

"Runes? They don't affect people this strongly." Hermione managed to get out between sniffles. She was refusing to let go of Ron, who didn't seem too inclined to let her go either.

"Sometimes they do. There's nothing in the trees." Ayambe paced frustrated and angry. "What's going on? The rune could be anywhere."

The Sidhe who looked as if made of rock came to rest next to Anderson, who looked up at him and nodded. "Athenaeum said the earth feels wrong. It's been imposed upon."

"That means the runes are on the ground. Athenaeum, please find them and destroy them. I don't want to step over another rune on the way to the castle." Xantha patted her daughter's hand. "Are you alright?"

"I will be, as soon as we get Mahari back." Ayambe turned as the ground a few feet away jerked and exploded. Athenaeum raised his hands and various spots of innocuous looking ground blew up, and the tightness in everyone's chest lessened. "That's much better."

"They're crafty bastards." Xantha commented.

"If Voldermort has this waiting for us before we even make it to the castle, what can we expect inside?" Hermione took a deep breath and stood, still holding on to Ron's hand.

"I don't know, but I'm sensing we're being watched." The female sidhe turned around slowly. "They were watching our reaction to the runes."

"I guess we've ruined the element of surprise." Xantha sighed and started pacing. "Perhaps we're not too far away to rush?"

"It has its good points." The sidhe whose hair looked like olive fire shook his head. "I believe we've run out of options."

"You never run out of options. You just run out of obvious ones Halo." The watery woman smiled and stepped forward. "I can sense an underground cavern with water in it. If we could find a good river I could transport everyone that way. Perhaps the direct approach wouldn't be wise, due to our numbers and the inexperienced amongst us." It was as if her words came from underwater.

"Maxim is right. Athenaeum could blast an entrance from inside the cavern. They cannot stop us that way."

Xantha nodded. "Tedros, take to the air. I want you to find an appropriate body of water, if there is one nearby." He nodded once and leaped into the air, the trees rustling in the displaced wind. The queen looked around at the group and sighed. "Children, I want you to stick next to one of us at all times. I cannot risk having you taken."

Anderson touched the bark of the tree closest her. "I see the mark of magic here; the wood is heavy with it."

"They've never dispelled the excess energy. It's sloppy." Hermione looked around in distaste.

"That's why you use runes in certain situations. Most pull in energy, but put out magical waste. Not to be used in nature if you can avoid it." Anderson looked up as Tedros landed with a smile.

"There is a small lake a few hundred feet away. I can't see the bottom."

"Great." Xantha looked around again. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Neville placed Trevor on the windowsill and pulled the letter from the owl's leg. It bore the Hogwarts seal, and he tore through it as he turned around. "What's that?" Gran asked, reaching for the parchment in his hands. Out of reflex Neville pulled back slightly, continuing to read. 

"We're due back at Hogwarts in three days." He handed the letter to her and scooped Trevor into his pocket. "I'll be in my room."

"Do your guests require anything?" She asked, disappointed as he shook his head. Her Neville had started to become very popular.

"We're fine, thanks Gran." Neville walked down the hall to his room, and Padma looked up as he closed the door. "She's practically salivating at the thought of what we could be doing in here." He shook his head and plopped down on the other side of the bed. She frowned at the phrasing. "Oh, no. She doesn't think we're doing that. She wonders why so many people are coming through my room."

"Oh. Well, take a glance at this list. Is this everyone for the flight set?" Padma handed him a parchment and started gathering her paperwork together. She, Neville and Blaise had been going over battle scenarios all morning, and everyone was tired. At the moment Blaise was checking on a muggle born within their squad that hadn't reported in for two days.

"This isn't going to be enough people. Could Seamus afford to spare some members?" He asked hopefully. "I'm not a good enough flier to lead them, and fifty people aren't enough by half for the scenarios we've got to be prepared to run." Padma nodded her head absently as she flipped through her own stack of parchment..

"Well, I can tell you this already, the Tribunal won't give you anyone from Seamus' squad, _but_ they still have about a hundred requests and invitations to process. They're working overtime to pull through, and I still have my squad sorting through the names. Practically everyone will get new members." She sighed heavily and rubbed her neck. "This is a lot of work."

"Would you have said no if you knew how much work it would be?" Neville asked curiously.

"I wouldn't have had a choice. Parvati would have bullied me anyway." Padma smiled briefly. "Besides, I'm doing this because it's better than sitting around and wondering if I'm going to lose someone I love because of ... " She trailed off sheepishly.

"I'm fighting for my parents, and for Gran." The mood in the room went from busy to contemplative as the two teens retreated to their respective thoughts. The brooding would have gone on for a few more minutes if Blaise hadn't flounced into the room, smelling of sea air.

"I'm back. Here Neville, a written status report from Daniel. His excuse is in there somewhere." He put the parchment on top of the stack and sat down heavily in the only other chair in the room. "I thought we weren't going to meet here anymore?"

"I talked to my Gran. She agreed not to eavesdrop any longer."

"And you trust her?" Padma joked, hiding her laugh behind her hand. Blaise started to grin but it faltered as he caught Neville's hard look.

"She's my Gran. I'm all she has really." The mood sank back to pensive before Neville roused himself and walked to the window. "We're basically done here Padma. I need at least thirty new people before we can move forward. Tell Daphne she's going to have to get me those names before we move back to Hogwarts."

"Are you giving her orders?" Came the Ravenclaw's surprised response.

"He's telling her what he needs to get the job done." Padma glared at Blaise as she stood and threw her parchment in a pile.

"You blokes don't know how hard it is to filter through that stack of people!"

"Then we can dedicate ten people to help the Tribunal get through the enrollment list. Would that help?" Neville said calmly, still gazing out of the window.

"I'll talk to Daphne. Parvati will hear about this." She mumbled, gathering her things.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Neville turned back from the window and smiled. "I can't cut corners, and with my squad, I don't think you want me to."

"You're right, I don't. I'll see what we can do." Blaise watched Padma walk out the door to the parlor and turned back to his Commander.

"You were a little harsh, don't you think?"

"No. We need those extra people."

"Before we get to Hogwarts?"

"If we get them before then the flight training can begin as soon as we get back. I want to be prepared before something else happens."

* * *

What are we supposed to do?" Hermione screeched. "They're just getting up again!"

"I don't want to hurt them, but they're going to have to get out of the way." Xantha rematerialized next to Harry and shook her head. "This is why the village was empty. They're being used as puppets. This is the worst type of magic."

"But how can we stop them without hurting them?" Ron stunned another two people; one looked about the age of his great aunt, one Ginny's age. They twitched on the floor as more stepped over, ever reaching for them.

"_Nehol Rehmnan_." Xantha spat and turned to the three. "Cover your ears now!" Harry clapped his hands over his ears and Ron and Hermione followed suit. Tedros came barreling through the air, knocking the villagers to the ground as his grandmother opened her mouth to emit this horribly low pitched sound that felt like a punch to the stomach. Harry, Ron and Hermione dropped to the ground and tried not to scream as the wave of villagers fell behind them. Tedros was slammed to the floor, choking in the thick air. As suddenly as it came, it passed, and everyone staggered to his or her feet.

Tedros was still rolling on the floor, holding his ears with tears streaming down his face. Blood was seeping through his fingers, and Xantha helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"What?" He yelled, wiping the blood on his shirt. She put her hands over his ears and closed her eyes. For a moment nothing happened, and then Tedros jerked back and bellowed, pushing away from Xantha. "Why is my head burning?"

"You ruptured a few things, I had to regrow them."

"What was that sound? It was like… It wasn't even a sound, more like a feeling." Tedros shivered slightly as he looked at his grandmother.

"We need to find your sister and she's not in this room, so I suggest we move."

"Yeah, before they wake up." Ron grimaced as he stepped over the villagers. Hermione was still looking at the sea of bodies when Harry grabbed her hand and tugged her forward, towards the door.

"Will they be okay?" She asked hesitantly, trying to catch Xantha's eye. The queen abruptly turned and walked down the narrow hall. "Queen Xantha, will they be alright?"

"Yes, they will be alright. Where is Ayambe?" She turned to see Tedros point down the hall.

"We split up to cover more ground. I was supposed to rejoin you and Aunt Ayambe was going for Anderson and Maxim upstairs."

* * *

Ayambe used the blade of her sword to glance around the corner. It was clear save the decapitated body lying halfway out of a room. Taking a deep breath she moved down the hall, stepping over the dead man and wondering what or who took his head. Literally out of the air a blonde woman stepped from the wall and jabbed a thin stick under her chin. "Don't move." 

The accent was thick with hatred, and the wild look in her eye suggested that she would do anything she had to maintain the upper ground. "I'm not here to kill you; I'm here for someone else. You don't have to do this."

"I decide what I have to do or not. Who are you?"

"Ayambe Wheaton."

"Ayambe Wheaton, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to rescue my niece."

"Remove your helmet." Ayambe closed her eyes briefly before complying. "You're part sidhe, aren't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I've made it a hobby studying your people. I've never had a living specimen until your niece was so kind to join us."

"So you have her?"

"I set her loose."

"How fortunate for you."

"She is soaked in blood." Ayambe hesitated, and turned to face the Russian.

"Is it her blood?"

"No. No, it is the blood of sacrifices and the blood of my men she killed. Blood lust has claimed her."

Ayambe turned and blurred, grabbing the woman's wand and throwing it over her shoulder, grabbing her around the neck and slamming her against the wall. "I suggest you tell me where she is."

Mariska gagged briefly until Ayambe let her breathe a little. "She has gone to kill. She will kill until she is killed. I know the stories of your people."

"Then why don't you meet my mother, the queen? I'm sure she'll love to ask you a few questions."

* * *

Piotr panted heavily as he ducked around a corner and slid against the metal door, frantically trying to keep his nerves together. Watching Vladimir and Mikhail be torn apart is something that would never leave his memory, and even now he was trying not to cry as he remembered how she looked up at him before he ran away. 

The door behind him felt strangely soft and he turned around and screamed as two arms reached out and started pulling him in. Grabbing at the crack in between the flagstones, Piotr wedged his fingers in and tried to hold on, but whatever was pulling him backwards wouldn't stop, and his arms were beginning to shake. Footsteps echoed down the hall and he yelled out desperately, hoping that it was Gustav, or anyone who could help him.

Green pants led up to some sort of green armor, and a redheaded woman peered down at him briefly before frowning. "Princess, please let this man go."

"He is mine. You do not command me." Mahari's face emerged from the door, a metallic mask twisted in hatred. Piotr started screaming harder, reaching out towards the woman, but she didn't move to take hold of his grasping hands.

"You cannot forget who you are, Princess Mahari."

"I know who I am; do you know who you are? Why do you care about this worthless man, this blight on the earth?"

"I don't care about him, but you're going to regret this when you come to your right mind. When this bloodlust is over, you're going to remember what you did. I don't want that for you." Anderson knelt in front of the door and sighed. "Please Princess… Mahari I beg you."

"Begging _is_ usually done on the knees, but I don't think you're humble enough." Mahari grinned and revealed silver teeth. "If I let him go he dies."

"Come out princess."

"No. They have to pay." Mahari abruptly let Piotr go, and his scream died as the light left his eyes. Anderson watched as the princess stepped out of the door, awash in blood and who knows what else. "Any more requests?"

"Don't make me fight you Mahari, I will if I have to." She rose to her feet and stepped backwards with her hand on her sword.

"Do you honestly think you could beat me?"

"We were both taught by the queen."

"True, but I am a _natural_. You had to work harder at it than I did."

"But I have had a few hundred years to get it right." Before the comment cleared her lips properly Mahari was on her, sword still in its scabbard, but teeth bared. The sidhe were legendary in battle, and her face was twisted in a mix of fury and glee. The princess would try and fight with her bare hands for the love of the combat. Anderson grabbed her arms and flipped her over her head, through the wall and into an empty room that reeked of rotting flesh.

Mahari skidded to a stop against some chains and ripped one from the wall, still grinning as the wounds on her cheek sealed themselves in silver, and when the metal faded her skin was whole and without blemish. "I've learned some things about my power; I'm not as weak as I was."

"To revel in blood is to give your soul to the darkness. The Princess I knew, the Mahari I loved knew that, and would never do this. How many have you killed?"

"Does it matter, they meant nothing to me." Mahari windmilled the chain and launched herself across the room, wrapping the thick links around the older woman's neck and heaving her into the wall. Anderson braced herself as she crashed to the floor, grabbing the chain and pulling, at the same time prying her sword from her hip and slamming the scabbard across Mahari's face.

The young woman screamed as her flesh seared, and she clawed at her face even as she yanked backwards on the chain. "What is that? Why can't I see?" She screamed.

"You forgot who I am." Anderson watched Mahari stumble around, dropping the chain and grabbing her head.

"It's in my skull, what have you done?!"

"What I should have done instead of reasoning with you." Anderson sighed and knocked the hilt of her sword against Mahari's temple, and the screaming girl was suddenly silent, dropping to the stones as if dead. She picked Mahari up and slung her over her shoulder and went to look for Xantha.

* * *

Mariska tried not to be afraid, but the woman standing before her occupied more space than the physical. Her sheer presence pushed against her skin and it felt like small bites, her anger manifesting tiny sparks against metal. The one who was her daughter kicked her legs and she fell to her knees, a sword at her neck. "You kneel before the queen." 

"She's not _my_ queen." Xantha laughed and stepped forward, appraising her.

"Do you know where my granddaughter is?"

"Do you mean the mongrel that killed almost all my men?" Mariska smiled, showing red teeth. "I don't know where she is. I hope she rots in hell."

"You made sure of that, huh? Ayambe, didn't you say blood?"

"She said the _blood_ _of_ _sacrifices_."

"You know your history, don't you human?" Xantha paced, trying to get her emotions in check.

"I do." Mariska's eyes widened as the black haired boy pushed his hair from his forehead and the lightning shaped scar came into view. "_You're_ Harry Potter?" She couldn't keep the contempt out of her voice. "You're the one we've been preparing to fight?"

"What do you mean?" Harry stepped forward, eyes wide. "Is there going to be another attack on Hogwarts?"

"I'm not telling you anything." She hocked and spat into his face, the mucous hitting his glasses and shirt. She grinned as the red head child grimaced and looked away.

"That's just gross." Ron shuddered as Harry took off his glasses and wiped them on her shirt, looking outwardly calm. Mariska gasped when he put the glasses back on and stared into her eyes.

"What are you supposed to gain from this? Attack Hogwarts, kidnap my wife and you have a specimen to study? That's how he got you to do this?" He asked quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"He has more power than you could ever imagine. You are no match for him on your best day and him on his worse. He will wipe you from this earth as if you never existed, and then he will do the same for your family, your friends and anyone you've ever met. Your name will be just a vague memory. If they speak of you again it will be in hushed tones and with hopelessness born of constant regret. The Dark Lord will prove once and for all that he is the greatest wizard to _ever_ live.

"Those who were loyal will reside in the lap of luxury as the unbelievers are either killed or made to be our slaves. The sun itself will be blotted from the sky, as the wrath he holds is unleashed upon the world. It will be beautiful, and you won't live to see it."

"But you're here, in front of me. I guess Voldemort likes a sediment he really latches on..." His voice was different, colder and full of something unspeakable at the same time. "You talk of this _beautiful_ world, and you have no idea that he will turn on you when he's done using you. You're dead when you cease to have a purpose."

"That's not true. The Dark Lord loves his subjects." Her voice came out shakily, and she tried to look away and found she couldn't. The emerald eyes flickered, causing her chest to seize briefly.

"Why hasn't he sent anyone for you? Bellatrix was here, wasn't she? Where is she now?"

"She… she went to report to Voldermort."

"Right before we got here, isn't that right? Don't you find that _interesting_?" Mariska shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek. "You were a set up. A pawn that was placed to take the full brunt of our anger. A very well placed distraction that unfortunately worked. What does Voldermort want at Hogwarts?"

"I… don't know." Harry could see she was telling the truth, but the anger did not leave him. "I didn't know. I was supposed to study Mrs. Potter and find out the secret to the sidhe so they could be swayed to come to our side. That is all I know."

"So you put my family _in danger_, my friends _in danger_ for a plan you obviously wasn't clued in on. You have this so-called _beautiful world_ in mind, a world that's torn apart by your evil, so let me tell you what I see for you. Everyone who _thinks_ like you, who follows your _Dark Lord_, they will die. There are no reprieves; there are no second chances. It will be swift, fast and merciful. Far better than what you would have given us."

"We have people who will…" Mariska faltered as he leaned in close.

"You have people _who will what_?" She didn't respond, but couldn't stop her body from quaking. "Idle threats can be hazardous for your health. If you tell me what you were going to say, I will make sure that when you die it will be relatively painless."

"The Killing Curse? You don't have the _гениталии_ to do it."

"No, I don't. What were you going to say?" Harry pressed again, wiping away the tears that were now falling freely from her eyes. He didn't know why he did that, but he was moving on autopilot, practically a passenger in his own head.

"An attack on Hogsmeade, we were to burn it to the ground." She whispered after a few seconds.

"When?"

"In a week." Harry nodded briefly and smiled. Mariska drew back and sniffed. "You remind me of the Dark Lord. Perhaps he has more than a trivial reason to kill you." He frowned and rose to his knees.

"I'm done." He motioned to Ayambe, who still had her sword pressed at the Russian's neck.

"Wait! I could give you more information! Attacks we have planned! Think of the lives you could save!" She cried out imploringly. "I have much information!" He hesitated and turned around.

"Harry, let's hear her out." Hermione said hesitantly. "She could help us save countless lives."

"If she's not lying." Ron looked at the Russian shrewdly. "This could be a ploy to gain sympathy or time, or even to convince us to spare her life. I say we kill her and be done with it."

"Ronald, she's a human being!" Hermione turned to him, indignation written across her open face. "How could you say something like that?"

"About as easily as she would have if roles were reversed. Besides, she's not a human being, she's a _Death_ _Eater_." Mariska laughed as her skin glimmered with green scales as if drawn by some unseen hand.

"Stupid little children, arrogant sidhe. I am Dragon inside, and you cannot hurt me anymore." As her tail extended her voice became unintelligible, but the fangs she bared were perfectly clear. Mariska was growing quickly, and would soon fill the room with two tons of pure evil.

Xantha pushed Harry out of the way and dodged the lengthening head to place her hands on the swelling scales over the chest cavity. Mariska roared, but stopped growing. Neither sidhe nor beast moved for a couple of moments, and no one knew what was happening, but a very human like wail came from the dragon's mouth, and she began shrinking.

The dragon blinked and her eyes became human, the tail disappearing and in short order the death eater came into view, blond hair blowing in a wind that no one else could feel. "How could you do that? _It is impossible_." Mariska gasped out.

"You were right. Magic wouldn't have been able to stop you, but only when the transformation was complete. Only when you were _completely_ _dragon_. But you were almost human, and I could still stop you. Could still kill you." Xantha raised her fist and it pulsed oddly, and Mariska realized it beat in time to her heart. "You don't know everything about my people. You think your Dark Lord is terrible? You haven't seen anything you stupid, silly girl."

Harry's eyes opened wide as the Queen opened her fist, and Mariska screamed briefly, before blood poured from her mouth as her body convulsed. She hit the ground dead, in a pool of her own fluids.

"A bit showy, don't you think?" Ayambe asked, her face slightly bored as she sheathed her sword. The snap of the hilt caused Hermione to jump, her eyes frozen on the dead woman's body. "Now you've scared the children."

"I'm not scared…. Not… not really." Ron stammered, blinking rapidly. Harry didn't know how he felt really, the threat before them was gone, and he gained some information that he would pass on to the DA… but he still hadn't found Mahari.

"We're wasting time. We have to find Mahari." He said, his scar aching. Where did what was said come from? It wasn't from his thoughts; they came to his lips without consulting his brain. But he knew it to be truth as soon as they were spoken.

"Tedros is coming this way, and Maxim is with Athenaeum in the cavern where we came up. Halo is keeping watch on the skies, and I don't know where Anderson is. I never know where Anderson is." Ayambe stepped over the body in the middle of the room and didn't spare a glance. As she reached the door Tedros walked in and shook his head.

"It's empty." He said, scratching his head. "No movement. Only dead bodies and the sleeping people on the first floor."

"Sleeping? I thought they were d-?"

"That's enough Ayambe." Xantha said quickly, shaking her head minutely.

"Okay. So let's find Anderson and we can start searching from the ground up."

"No need, I found her. I suggest we get out of here very quickly." Anderson came from the opposite end of the hall and smiled apologetically at Harry. "I had to knock her out."

"I'm not surprised. If she was in full swing of battle lust then there was no reasoning with her. I suggest we gather the rest of our numbers and leave quickly." Xantha reached out slightly before pulling her hand back. "I cannot touch her until the blood has been washed off. That goes for you too Tedros and Ayambe. I don't want what happened here to happen again."

"I want to carry her." Harry stepped forward and held out his arms. Anderson looked at him briefly and turned to the queen.

"It's a lot of dead weight, and we need to move fast."

"I want to carry her." Harry said again, and without waiting for a response lifted Mahari from Anderson's shoulder. "She's my wife, and my responsibility." Everyone was silent as he walked out of the room and to the right.

"Well, seems I was wrong." Anderson said after a few seconds. Tedros opened his mouth to say something but Harry crossed the doorway again, muttering about going the wrong way.

* * *

"We'll have to complete the enrollment list when we get there." 

"Got it. We're almost done already."

"Good. I'm not going to want a sweater, am I?"

"Probably not. The weather is pretty warm now."

"Right. Justin said that the training schedule hasn't been distributed yet, why?"

"I'm not sure… who did he give it to?"

"You'll have to check with him. This is an ugly shirt, isn't it?"

"Just slightly. Today or when we get to Hogwarts?"

"Today please. Do you have a master list of the Healer Squad's potions?"

"Yes. Lisa has a copy with her."

"Good, but I want a copy for myself, and give one to Padma, for her records."

"Will do. I heard the Tribunal meeting ran late last night; did you manage to make a list that I could give to Neville?"

"Yes." Daphne paused her packing and lifted her trunk, pulling a piece of parchment free and handing it to Parvati. "I hope he appreciates this. It took us a lot of work."

"I'm sure we'll all appreciate it." She put it in her files and went back to the list. "Seamus said that he'll need extra people for a recount and redistribution of the hex balls when we get back. I told him I'd check with you, but I have about ten people I can loan him from my squad, if that's okay."

"Actually that would fall under Hermione's squad, so have Terry strike up a plan, and if he needs help, then Seamus will supply the extra manpower."

"Today?"

"Within the next two hours, if you can. The first Commanders meeting will be the day we get to Hogwarts, after everyone settles in. The rounds lists are also finished-" She grunted as she yanked the paper from underneath the chest, "and make sure that the lieutenants know that they have a meeting the next day, but for the first night they need to tell their respective squads about the changes in the rounds. Effective immediately there are to be no transfers submitted until the Tribunal gets a handle on this recent wave of enrollment."

"Alright, noted. Anything else?"

"Tomorrow is going to be crazy, so I need to move the meeting with Ginny, Dean, Ernie and Padma to _this _afternoon."

"What about?"

"They're submitting some research on certain weapons that they want cleared for their squads. We have to be on the same page, and I don't think I could bear responsibility for Ginny brewing up everything that came to that redhead of hers. She's been talking to Longbottom about certain plants, so expect to get a request for some funds for new potions…" Daphne stopped and looked around, scratching her head at the mounds of clothes all over the room. " How are we doing on the inventory report?"

"Right here." Parvati handed Daphne a stack of parchment and made some more notes on her legal pad.

"We're going to forget something, aren't we?" She asked as she thumbed through it.

"No, we're not." Parvati said confidently.

"We are; I can feel it." Daphne closed the trunk and sat on it, latching it quickly and jumping off. She shoved the luggage over and picked up the rest of her files. "There will be a mandatory meeting of the entire DA three days after we get back. We'll introduce the training and meeting schedules then."

"Three whole days free? What will we do with ourselves?"

Daphne pointedly ignored the sarcasm and pushed on. "Not for us. We still have to finish up the new enrollees and set up orientation, synchronize our files, et cetera, et cetera."

"We _have_ accumulated quite a bit of paperwork." Parvati agreed, sighing and looking over her long list of things to do. "I guess I'll get started then." Daphne smiled and waved as she stepped into the emerald fire. Waiting until the roar died away, the blonde tapped the star on her choker and sighed.

"Blaise?"

"Daphne, is everything okay?"

"I'm nervous for some reason." She admitted, sitting down in the window box that overlooked the Greengrass Gardens.

"We have a lot of work to do. I just got done talking to Padma. Apparently her twin was complaining that she feels like your secretary at times." He laughed.

"I can't help that. Intel reports to the Tribunal. _Everyone_ reports to the Tribunal. She'll get past it eventually. Have you packed already?"

"I think I'm leaving it until the last day. The house elves are pretty quick, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"You're so lazy." Daphne sighed again. "What do you have planned with your free time?"

"I have to go and check on ten people in my squad, I have a Lieutenants meeting I'm hosting at my house, and then nothing after that, but who knows how long that will last..."

"Who is the presiding Commander?"

"Luna."

"You'll have to tell me how that goes. Smart girl, but she's a little strange at times." Blaise laughed again and she heard a faint voice in the background.

"Alright, I have to go. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Unlike you, I'm booked up until we leave on the train. Tell your mother I said hello."

"Will do." She leaned her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes briefly before the bell chimed on the fireplace, and a moment later a brown head cleared the fire.

"Daphne, have I come at a bad time?" She turned to see Justin looking kind of confused with a stack of parchment in one hand and a few magical law books in the other. "Remember, you told me to come over about nine to finish?"

"Right. No, I didn't forget." Daphne mentally shook herself and reluctantly climbed down from the window. "So much to do."

"So little time." He agreed ruefully.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Ayambe asked, looking over her mother's shoulder into the bowl of liquid she was mixing. 

"It was a lot of blood. Pass me the jar of Swiss Green." Hermione looked on with interest as Xantha's daughter dutifully passed her a medium sized jar of dried leaves.

"What are you making?" She asked, watching the queen make fine dust out of five fragile looking leaves. The pestle against the stone bowl was the only sound for a few seconds, and when she poured it into the bowl, the room smelled of mountain snow.

"Even when we wash the blood off of Mahari, we're going to have to deal with the effects the blood had on her mind. The Lust is a state we have to wipe away." Xantha turned to Ayambe and pointed at the tall rack that held jars of herbs; liquid, dried, powdered and flowering with labels in a language Hermione couldn't read, and it didn't matter anyway because the symbols continuously shifted. "I need the Somniferous."

"Rosea or violacea?"

"Rosea. And three leaves of Bearded Prickly and the seeds of Red Hands." Ayambe nodded and brought everything over to the table her mother was working with and turned to Hermione.

"I have something to show you, we'll leave my mother to make her remedy." Xantha shook her head briefly and continued her work, and Hermione wondered what Tedros' aunt could possibly want to show her. "You have a rigid sense of morals, young lady."

"Why, because I don't believe in killing people?" She shot back, irritated at always accused of not seeing the big picture in life. Ayambe turned into a room and Hermione hesitated briefly because she couldn't see more than a foot into the room.

"Are you scared of me?" The voice in the dark room caused a shiver, but Hermione sighed and stepped forward.

"No."

"Good, because I mean you no ill will." The room brightened and Ayambe took her hand off of a green square on the far wall. The room was filed with rows and rows of books, some very old and others fairly new. You could almost smell the knowledge in the air and Hermione fell in love almost instantly. "This is our library. Tedros told me of the society you're building, and I thought this might be something you would want to peruse, help give you some ideas."

"Wow, thanks. This is very nice of you." She said, turning around in a dazed circle. She could spend the rest of her life in here and be happy.

"Yes, but this might not be." Ayambe handed her a piece of notebook paper.

"_Scaber somnifera, procumbent viscosa, sinense stellata _? What is this?"

"It's a potion."

"_Bella Donna_? It calls for it to be used as a sedative."

"It's a poison."

"I don't want it." The brunette shook her head and attempted to give it back.

"That's why I'm giving it to you. Ron should not have this; because he would use it any chance he felt he had to. The same for my nephew, the ruthlessness that runs in our family sometimes causes us to make little short cuts. Harry… Harry might never use this, and that would be an equal mistake. You… I've been watching you."

"And?"

"And you aspire to be a greater person than you feel you are. You don't let the other side change you. Foolish at times, but very noble. It's your nobility that will save your friends."

"They don't feel that way. I can tell Ron is sometimes very annoyed with me." Hermione confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"But not for the reason you think. You remind him that he has to be better, and the frustration that you feel is him understanding that the other side doesn't have that. Don't be so hard on yourself." Ayambe smiled as the young girl in front of her glanced down at the paper in confusion.

"I haven't heard of most of these plants."

"Climbing Sleep, China Star and Red River, you've never heard of those? Well, I have some reading for you then." Ayambe disappeared between two shelves, and after a few minutes came back with three large green books. "You have a lot to catch up on."

"I wish Ginny were here. This is her department." Hermione shrugged. "I'll just take good notes."

"I'll talk to my mother; see if we can't allow you to take a few volumes home at a time."

"That would be wonderful!" She grinned, taking the books and sighing with happiness.

"I'm sure it would. I'm going to leave you with your reading now." Hermione watched the enigmatic woman leave, not knowing what to think about her anymore.

* * *

Harry stared up at the ceiling and wondered if sleep was coming tonight. The full moon outside filtered silver light into the room, highlighting the form of the person lying next to him. Mahari sighed and turned over, opening her eyes briefly before he watched them flutter shut again. Xantha told him to expect that for the next few days, until the potion worked itself out of her system. 

In the silence he heard the faint footsteps outside the door, and rolled over as the hesitant knock came. Harry opened the door and closed it behind him. "What's wrong Ron?" The red head shook his head quickly.

"No, it's not that something is wrong. I was just going to ask if it's okay if Hermione and I go ahead and go back. We've got to check on Daphne and see what the DA's been doing since we've been gone. I sincerely hope they haven't gone off on schedule while we've been away."

"Sure, yeah." Harry nodded; eyes unfocused as he thought of everything that he needed to do when he eventually came back to Hogwarts. "But first, can you get a status report from Daphne before you go? You, Hermione and I will have to sit down and go over it."

"Alright. When do you think you'll be joining us?"

"To go over the status report?"

"No, to come back to Hogwarts." Harry shrugged.

"I have to make sure that Mahari is okay, and check on Mera and Max. Hopefully only a week. I'll keep in touch of course. Tell Ginny to send Hedwig." Ron nodded and started to walk down the hall. "Hey Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. I wasn't even thinking about the DA." His best friend nodded and smiled.

"I know. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Bellatrix nudged a hand with her boot and couldn't help but be impressed. "They're all dead." She said, turning around and staring at the bodies. Lucius raised the hem of his cloak and stepped into the room. 

"The Russians that were hired… they're all dead, but upstairs. I didn't think Potter had it in him."

"Mariska?"

"I did say _all_ of them." Lucius' reply came back dripping with disdain.

"Can't say I'm sad to see her die. Hope it was painful."

"I'm sure it was." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "This was almost pointless. Did the Dark Lord get what he wanted?"

"Yes. He rather enjoyed the little display I put on for him. Gustav got himself noticed by reporting what Mariska was doing. She should have done only what she was paid for. She might still be alive."

"Doubtful. She was prettier than you, so I guess it's easier to be glad she's dead.." Bellatrix looked up just in time to glare at the back of his platinum head.

"What my sister ever saw in you is unfathomable." She took one more look around and smiled. " Lord Voldermort will be pleased."


End file.
